Em meio à escuridão
by MarcelleBlackstar
Summary: Tornarse uma Comensal nunca esteve nos planos de Anne. Muito menos apaixonarse por Sirius Black, o pior inimigo de seu irmão. Mas enquanto ela só quer ser feliz, ela aprenderá que o caminho errado nem sempre é o mais fácil. CONCLUÍDA & BETADA
1. Prólogo

EM MEIO À ESCURIDÃO  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Os direitos de "Harry Potter" pertencem à J.K. Rowling e/ou à WB, exceto os criados por mim (bem, eu queria que o Sirius pertencesse a mim, mas a JK pegou primeiro... Chata!). Eu não tenho nenhuma relação com qualquer editora que publique Harry Potter ao redor do planeta. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos, só por diversão mesmo.  
Nota da Autora: "Em meio à escuridão" é a primeira parte da trilogia que eu chamo de "In Between". O foco central dessa primeira parte é o relacionamento entre Anne e Sirius e as conseqüências que esse relacionamento trará, mas outros personagens aparecerão com freqüência. As duas próximas partes, que seriam "Em meio à esperança" e "Em meio ao medo" falarão, respectivamente, de Remo Lupin e Severo Snape.  
  
ATENÇAO: Tanto em "Em meio à escuridão" quanto nas duas próximas partes, eu vou lidar com temas fortes de uma forma nada suave (como morte, assassinatos, e violência). Portanto, se você é um leitor que gosta de fics mais leves, não continue a ler essa.  
Dedicatória: Essa história é dedicada para todos os que estão acompanhando ANOS INCRÍVEIS, para minha big-sis Harue, e especialmente dedicada aos fans da Sonserina (quem disse que ir para a Sonserina é ruim?).  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
PRÓLOGO  
  
  
  
Harry olhava com uma mistura de incredulidade e obstinação. Ele segurava a varinha e a apontava com firmeza para a professora de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, Arabella Figg.  
  
-Não tente me enganar! Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui!  
  
A professora estava nervosa, e ao mesmo tempo, impaciente. Se Harry não a deixasse passar logo, tudo o que havia planejado teria sido em vão, pois já era tarde demais para que ela pudesse pensar em algo que evitasse que seus planos não fossem arruinados.  
  
-Harry, por favor, eu preciso ir agora!  
  
-É claro que você precisa! Você tem que ir ao encontro dele, não é?  
  
Os lábios da professora pareceram hesitar antes que a resposta saísse.  
  
-Eu... eu não sei do que você está falando...  
  
O grito do rapaz saiu como uma explosão.  
  
-Voldemort! Eu sei para onde você está indo, eu sei o que você é!  
  
A professora Figg mordeu o lábio, titubeando em qual decisão tomar. Por fim, ela fechou os olhos e pega a sua varinha.  
  
-Harry, eu sinto muito, mas se você não deixar eu passar, eu vou ter que usar isso, por mais que doa em mim.  
  
Uma voz atrás de Harry surgiu antes que o garoto pudesse tomar uma atitude.   
  
-Eu tenho certeza que não vai doer nada, afinal, você foi capaz de coisas bem piores! Expelliarmus!   
  
No instante seguinte, a varinha da professora estava na mão de Hermione, que olhava furiosa para a professora.  
  
-Hermione, por favor... Devolva-me essa varinha!  
  
A voz da professora geralmente doce agora estava rouca e num tom diferente, mas mesmo impressionada com a mudança de voz da professora, Hermione não relaxou.  
  
-Nunca! Se depender de mim, você não sai desse castelo, a não ser se for para ir direto a Azkaban!   
  
Arabella olhou de Hermione para Harry com o olhar suplicante.  
  
-Por favor, eu tenho que ir! Eu tenho que ajudar Dumbledore!  
  
Harry olhou com raiva para a professora, e gritou a plenos pulmões.  
  
-Como você pode falar de ajudar Dumbledore depois de todas as traições que você fez a ele? Você pode ter enganado Dumbledore, mas não me enganou! Eu sempre soube o que você era! Uma Comensal! Eu vi a marca no seu braço no outro dia!  
  
Arabella Figg olhava sem surpresa para Harry, consciente de que havia perdido. Mas quem olhava surpreso para ela é o próprio Harry, pois os olhos de Arabella Figg mudavam de cor. Ao invés dos gentis olhos azuis-turquesa, surgia um par de olhos verde-escuros com algumas manchas amareladas. A professora percebeu o olhar de Harry, e imediatamente começou a procurar por algo em seus bolsos.  
  
-Meu remédio! Eu preciso tomar meu remédio!  
  
-Você está procurando por isso? - Hermione chamou a atenção da professora e mostrou um vidro com um líquido dentro dele. - Desculpe, mas eu acho que não vou poder dar a você. Faz mal tomar remédio quando não se está doente.  
  
Harry olhou impressionado para Hermione. Nunca havia visto a amiga tão implacável quanto agora, mas entendia o que ela deveria estar passando para estar agindo dessa forma.  
  
Arabella arfava, assustada. Depois de uns instantes, ela faz um gesto com os braços como se tivesse desistido de lutar. No instante seguinte, os cabelos brancos começavam a mudar para um tom preto bastante escuro, o corpo frágil se tornava mais forte, e qualquer sinal de velhice desaparecia. Agora, ao contrário da delicada professora Figg, estava na frente de Harry e Hermione uma jovem de pouco mais de trinta anos, com um olhar determinado no rosto de expressão dura. Harry e Hermione não deixam de notar uma marca forte, bastante visível, no braço esquerdo da mulher: a Marca Negra.  
  
-Quem é você? - Harry perguntou, achando que havia algo nela que lembrava alguém.  
  
A mulher suspirou. Eles já haviam descoberto que ela não era Arabella Figg, não faria diferença nenhuma se soubessem quem ela era de verdade.  
  
-Meu nome é Adrianne. Adrianne Snape.   
  
Harry olhou surpreso para Hermione e depois para a mulher. Como ela poderia ser quem dizia que era? A irmã do professor de Poções estava morta, e ele ouviu isso do próprio Snape. Enquanto Harry ficava cada vez mais confuso, a mulher pensava mais uma vez em que parte de sua vida ela havia tomado o rumo que mudou totalmente o seu futuro. 


	2. Capítulo 01: O começo

1. O COMEÇO  
  
  
  
Adrianne Snape nunca soube exatamente quando sua vida mudou. Para ela, os pequenos gestos é que faziam a diferença, e ela acreditava que um pequeno gesto havia mudado totalmente o rumo preparado anteriormente pelo seu pai que a sua vida teria.  
  
Ela sempre foi uma garota quieta, nunca teve amigos em Hogwarts, a escola em que estudou por sete anos. Na verdade, ela não queria ir para a escola. Ela tinha medo de que as coisas fossem como eram em sua casa. Ela não tinha amigo nenhum, as crianças que moravam próximas ao castelo dos Snape a odiavam pelo seu jeito mandão e egoísta, e além disso, a achavam esnobe por viver em um castelo. Seu único amigo era o irmão-gêmeo Severo Snape. Ele era a única pessoa em quem ela confiava. Confiava mais no irmão até do que no próprio pai, pois ele sempre foi indiferente à filha, e deixava claro que preferia mais o filho à filha. Sua mãe havia morrido um ano depois que os bebês haviam nascido, e nenhum dos dois se lembravam dela, conhecendo-a somente pelos inúmeros quadros que havia na casa. Adrianne sabia que não teria nenhum amigo.  
  
E ela estava certa. Durante a viagem para Hogwarts, somente uma garota, de cabelos acaju e olhos verdes, foi falar com Adrianne. Ela se chamava Lílian Evans, mas como as duas foram para casas diferentes (Adrianne foi para a Sonserina, e Lílian para a Grifinória), e, além disso, Lílian Evans era uma trouxa, e Adrianne não falava com trouxas por os achar inferiores, as duas nunca se falaram na escola.  
  
Na Sonserina, Adrianne nunca fez amizade por causa de Narcisa Nott. Narcisa era uma garota mimada e achava que todos deveriam admirá-la e mimá-la. Quando Narcisa percebeu que Adrianne nunca ia fazer isso, a garota só descansou quando conseguiu que nenhuma garota falasse com Adrianne. Narcisa detestava Adrianne por saber que nunca iria dominá-la, e no seu projeto de tornar a vida da garota a pior possível, tentava até separá-la do irmão usando o seu charme, pois Adrianne não negava, a garota era bonita, mas o que ela tinha de beleza também tinha de futilidade.  
  
Adrianne continuou solitária na Sonserina por cinco anos, até que, no quinto ano em Hogwarts, uma pessoa tornou-se seu amigo, a última pessoa na qual ela pensaria que seria seu amigo algum dia: Sirius Black.  
  
Todos em Hogwarts conheciam os quatro marotos: Sirius Black, Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Os quatro eram os alunos mais irrequietos de Hogwarts, não conseguiam ficar um dia sem fazer alguma brincadeira com ninguém, e suas vítimas preferidas eram os alunos da Sonserina, especialmente Severo Snape e Lúcio Malfoy.  
  
Adrianne sempre detestou os quatro marotos. Na opinião dela, Sirius e Tiago eram os piores, presunçosos e arrogantes, sempre jogando bombas de bostas e estragando poções dos outros alunos, se achando especiais por jogarem no time de quadribol de sua casa, Tiago como apanhador e Sirius como artilheiro, e por fazer sucesso com as garotas. Remo era um c.d.f. bobão, delicado demais, bonzinho demais, mas que não passava de um sonso fingido que agia como um anjo na frente dos professores, mas seguia Tiago e Sirius em suas brincadeiras. Já Pedro era o pior de todos sempre andando atrás de Tiago, Sirius e Remo como um cãozinho, sempre correndo atrás de migalhas de atenção. Adrianne achava que os outros três eram amigos dele por pena, pois se não fosse pela amizade de Sirius, Tiago e Remo, ela tinha dúvidas de que alguém falaria com ele. Ela tinha dúvidas até de como ele havia sido escolhido para a Grifinória!  
  
Claro que essa era a opinião da garota de quinze anos que se irritava ao ver como maltratavam o seu irmão, cujo primeiro impulso ao ver isso era revidar tudo da mesma forma. Severo conhecia o gênio da irmã, e tentava controlá-lo dizendo para que ela não interferisse em nada, e talvez ele estivesse certo. Se Adrianne não tivesse interferido, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes.  
  
Adrianne sempre foi sozinha, mas tudo mudou no quinto ano. Tudo por causa de uma simples atitude. Talvez as grandes mudanças comessem assim, com pequenas atitudes. E foi assim que começou a grande mudança na vida de Adrianne.  
  
Era a primeira aula de Poções do ano. Adrianne tentou fazer dupla com o irmão, mas como sempre, Narcisa tentou atrapalhar a garota e as duas começaram uma disputa por Severo da qual Adrianne saiu vitoriosa e fez dupla com Severo enquanto Narcisa fazia dupla com Lúcio, zangada em dobro porque Adrianne havia ficado com Severo e porque Lúcio era péssimo em Poções.  
  
A poção que o professor explicava era complicada, e pelo olhar dele, estava claro que ela seria cobrada nos NOM's. Ao contrário de muitos alunos, Adrianne e Severo estavam indo bem. Os dois eram bons em Poção, e o fato de serem irmãos e amigos facilitava muito. A garota estava se divertindo como há muito tempo não se divertia com o irmão na escola, e estavam tão distraídos que nem perceberam um aluno andando sorrateiramente atrás deles, e quando haviam percebido, era tarde demais. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse avisar o professor, Sirius Black jogava uma bomba de bosta na poção dos irmãos Snape.  
  
O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais. A bomba explodiu, e a poção se espalhou por toda a sala, inclusive em alguns alunos, e imediatamente começaram a crescer pêlos na parte do corpo onde a poção acertava os alunos. Adrianne ficou furiosa com Sirius, mais ainda porque no nariz da garota havia uma enorme mecha de pêlo, e Narcisa não conseguia parar de rir dela.  
  
Depois de tirar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória, o professor reuniu os alunos, e foi com eles para a enfermaria. Severo, apesar de não ter sido atingido, quis ir com a irmã, pois conhecendo bem a irmã, sabia que a única coisa que passava na cabeça dela era vingança, e o medo de que ela fizesse isso era enorme. Severo não queria que a irmã fosse conhecida como encrenqueira, e nem que essa fama atingisse a reputação impecável dele.  
  
- Droga, Severo, como esse garoto consegue se sair bem em tudo? Ele estragou a minha poção e ainda fez isso em mim! - ela reclamava, furiosa, apontando para uma mecha de cabelo que saía do nariz e quase alcançava o chão, e não parava de crescer.  
  
- Anne, não precisa ficar assim, ele já teve o que merecia, vai ficar em detenção, e a Grifinória perdeu cinqüenta pontos! - ele tentava acalmar a irmã chamando-a pelo apelido, mas não adiantava muito.  
  
- Talvez isso seja o bastante para você, mas não para mim! Como você pode suportar ser humilhado desse jeito? - ela não entendia porque ele tentava impedir que ela se vingasse.  
  
- Para mim, mais humilhado foi aquele idiota. Ele perdeu cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória que podem ser muito importantes para o futuro. Eles podem até perder a taça por isso!  
  
- Severo, ele não está nem aí para uma taça idiota que ele não vai ganhar, e sim a casa idiota dele. Você também deveria pensar assim! - Anne estava indignada com a passividade de Severo.  
  
- Se eu pensasse assim, eu seria um selvagem como ele.  
  
Todo desprezo que Severo Snape sentia por Sirius Black estava reunido nessa frase. Ele se considerava superior a Sirius Black e a qualquer outro aluno que não fosse da Sonserina, e até se considerava superior a alguns sonserinos. Anne também concordava com ele, e agradecia por Severo não ser como Sirius.  
  
Nesse instante, a enfermeira, Madame Pomfrey, pediu para que Severo deixasse ela trabalhar sozinha, e ele saiu, mas sem antes ter certeza de que a irmã não faria nada com Sirius.  
  
- Certo, Madame Pomfrey, eu estou saindo. - ele olhou para Anne e disse - E você, Adrianne, assim que sair daqui, vá para o dormitório. Não ouse me desobedecer!  
  
Ela resmungou, mas não ia desobedecer. Severo, quando era contrariado, poderia ser pior do que muitos bruxos das trevas, Anne sabia disso muito bem, então só suspirou contrariada por não poder devolver a Sirius o que ele merecia.  
  
Assim que Madame Pomfrey removeu o efeito da poção que havia atingido Anne, ela foi para o dormitório, e estranhou ao ver Narcisa e suas seguidoras lá. Geralmente elas ficavam desfilando na sala comunal, tentando chamar a atenção dos garotos, coisa que Anne desprezava bastante. Se Anne soubesse o que Narcisa ia fazer, teria feito o impossível para não cruzar com ela.  
  
Mas ela não sabia, e foi para a sua cama, tentar estudar um pouco. Anne, porém, não conseguiu por causa dos risos histéricos de Narcisa e das outras duas garotas que a distraíam totalmente, até que ela perdeu a paciência e fechou o livro de Aritmancia e falou com a voz irritada.  
  
- Será que vocês não poderiam ser menos histéricas? Estou tentando estudar!  
  
Narcisa olhou para a companheira de quarto e deu a risada mais indiscreta que poderia ter dado.  
  
- Snape, venha ver isso. Eu tenho certeza que você vai entender porque estamos rindo.  
  
Anne balançou a cabeça e se aproximou do grupo. Elas estavam vendo umas fotos, e por um instante a garota não reconheceu quem era a pessoa, pois ela estava de costas, até que em outra foto reconheceu o próprio rosto, com uma mecha de cabelo começando a sair do nariz da garota. Narcisa e suas amigas deviam estar com uma máquina fotográfica na hora da aula de Poções.  
  
- Suas idiotas! Quem mandou vocês fazerem isso?  
  
Anne começou a rasgar todas as fotos, mas as outras não paravam de rir, até que Anne terminou e olhou satisfeita para elas, que riram ainda mais ao ver como a garota estava triunfante.  
  
- Pronto, agora vocês não têm mais motivo para rir!  
  
Narcisa não se importou com o ar de superioridade de Anne, pelo contrário, parecia satisfeita, e foi com orgulho que ela se levantou, pegou a varinha e depois de fazer um feitiço reparus, as fotos estavam novamente como novas.  
  
- Pode tentar rasgar o quanto quiser, mas essas fotos nunca serão destruídas! Usei um feitiço reparus nelas, e elas estão fazendo sucesso! Um aluno do segundo ano até pediu cópias! Você vê, além de diversão, você ainda me dá lucro!  
  
Anne resmungou um palavrão entre os dentes, e saiu furiosa do dormitório, pensando que tudo havia acontecido por culpa de Sirius Black. Ela estava cega de raiva, irritada por não poder se vingar de Black sem que Severo descobrisse, até que ela descobriu um modo de fazer Black passar tanta vergonha quanto ela e ainda fazer com que a Grifinória perdesse alguns pontos. Anne sorriu, já se divertindo com o que ia acontecer. 


	3. Capítulo 02: Revanche

2. REVANCHE  
  
  
  
Depois de ter colocado uma bomba de bosta em sua poção e ter feito ela passar a maior vergonha de toda a vida, a única coisa que Anne queria de Sirius Black era vingança, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Ela já estava cansada de ver o grifinório sempre fazendo brincadeiras e ninguém nunca devolvendo, como se ele fosse um rei e ninguém pudesse atingi-lo em seu trono.  
  
A garota passou a semana toda planejando o que ia fazer, e para tentar enganar Severo, não falou nada sobre Black nem se vingar dele. Severo suspeitou, pois nunca tinha visto a irmã ficar tão tranqüila assim depois de ter sofrido uma brincadeira de Black, tanto que na aula conjunta de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com a Grifinória, fez o possível para que a irmã ficasse longe dos grifinórios, só ficando tranqüilo quando a aula terminou e Anne não tinha nem tentado alguma coisa contra qualquer um dos marotos, mas ele ainda não estava totalmente calmo, e resolveu conversar com a irmã para ter certeza de que ela não estava planejando nada.  
  
- Anne, você não está preparando alguma coisa contra aqueles imbecis, está?  
  
Anne sempre soube como esconder seus sentimentos ou parecer sincera quando estava mentindo, então ela olhou firme no rosto do irmão, sem desviar o olhar, e disse num tom ofendido.  
  
- Claro que não, Severo! Se você foi o ofendido e não quis revidar, quem sou eu para fazer isso?  
  
Severo olhou para Anne pensando se a irmã estaria falando a verdade, e depois de pensar um pouco, chegou à conclusão de que a irmã não estava pensando em se vingar, e respondeu aliviado.  
  
- Ainda bem que você percebeu a loucura que você estava prestes a fazer. Anne, não precisa se preocupar com o Black ou com qualquer um dos seus outros amiguinhos idiotas, eu tenho meu próprio modo de me vingar.  
  
Anne concordou com a cabeça, mas por dentro não se conformava com a atitude passiva de Severo. Ela não entendia como ele aceitava essas brincadeiras sem querer revidar, mas ela não sabia que Severo não aceitava aquelas brincadeiras sem ficar calado. Anne não percebia, mas o irmão de vez em quando vigiava escondido os marotos e o que eles estavam fazendo com a sua capa de invisibilidade, para depois delatá-los ao professor Wright, diretor da Sonserina. Severo tinha uma capa de invisibilidade, mas não era só ele quem tinha uma capa. Praticamente todos os alunos da Sonserina tinham uma, eram poucos os que não tinham uma capa, somente algumas meninas, como Anne.  
  
Agora que Severo já estava convencido de que Anne não faria nada, o plano de se vingar de Sirius só dependia da garota. Ela esperou durante o resto da semana, até que chegou o dia da segunda aula de poções do ano.  
  
Como na última vez, Anne e Narcisa brigaram para fazer dupla com Severo, mas dessa vez Anne deixou que Narcisa ganhasse e fizesse dupla ele. Ela não se importou, pois aquilo fazia parte do seu plano. Em seguida, ela foi para a porta, como se estivesse esperando que alguém fosse aparecer para fazer dupla com ela.  
  
De vez em quando, Severo olhava preocupado para a irmã, mas Narcisa sempre conseguia desviar a atenção dele, até que ele esqueceu completamente da irmã, mas agora era Anne quem estava ficando preocupada. Ela estava quase desistindo do plano, e pensava em ir se sentar e ficar sozinha, quando escutou vozes animadas ressoando pelo corredor, e em poucos segundos, os donos das vozes apareceram. Eram os quatro marotos e Lílian Evans, que vinham para a aula.  
  
Anne sorriu com satisfação, pensando que agora o plano iria começar. Ela esperou que os quatro marotos e a garota passassem, e os seguiu até o fim da sala.  
  
Tiago, Lílian, Remo e Pedro, que estavam na frente, fizeram dupla nessa ordem. Sirius, que era o último, deu de ombros quando viu que teria que assistir a aula de Poções sozinho. Já havia acontecido antes, e isso não seria o fim do mundo, então, tranqüilamente, ele se sentou na última mesa que estava vazia, e ficou sozinho, mas não por muito tempo. Logo depois, Anne se sentou ao lado dele, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Sirius, ao contrário, estava com uma expressão de pânico no rosto. Ele sempre tentou ficar o mais longe possível de Adrianne Snape, tanto pelo mistério que havia nela, quanto por um instinto nele que lhe dizia que ela era confusão. Além disso, ela era uma sonserina, o que já era o bastante para ele querer ficar longe dela.  
  
Nas mesas da frente, Severo estava se levantando, suspeitando das segundas intenções de Anne, mas antes que ele chegasse ao fim da sala, o professor Carwell entrou.  
  
- Severo Snape, volte já para o seu lugar. A aula vai começar.  
  
O professor parecia bastante zangado, por isso Severo obedeceu e voltou para o seu lugar, pensando, com preocupação, no que Anne iria fazer.  
  
- Eu tenho um comunicado a fazer. - o professor continuou depois que o sonserino se sentou - Por causa dos acontecimentos da aula passada, está decidido que a partir de hoje, não haverá mais trocas de duplas de Poções, ou seja, vocês ficarão com os mesmos parceiros e farão essas mesmas duplas até o fim do ano. Além disso, os alunos não têm permissão para saírem de suas mesas a não ser para pegarem os ingredientes. Excetuando-se essa ocasião, qualquer aluno que se levantar perderá pontos para sua casa e poderão ficar em detenção.  
  
Os alunos reclamaram, irritados com aquela regra arbitrária do professor, mas nenhum deles estavam tão abismados quanto Adrianne Snape e Sirius Black. Os dois olharam um para o outro com o canto dos olhos, e depois suspiraram, pensando a mesma coisa: o quanto as aulas de Poções daquele ano seriam terrivelmente chatas, já que teriam que fazer dupla um com o outro até o fim do quinto ano.  
  
Anne deu de ombros. Ela não importava de fazer dupla com Black até o fim do ano, não depois do que iria fazer com ele. Se era esse castigo que ela teria em troca, ela não se importava. Só por imaginar em como Black ficaria depois daquela aula, ela sorriu, o que chamou a atenção do grifinório.  
  
- Você deve estar achando tudo muito divertido, não é? - o tom de voz dele era irônico, e soou irritante aos ouvidos de Anne.  
  
- Claro que sim! Vai ser emocionante fazer dupla com o maior terrorista de Hogwarts. Quem sabe eu ganho experiência?  
  
Ele sorriu, pensando que se ela queria brincar, ele também poderia fazer o mesmo.  
  
- É, quem sabe eu posso te ensinar alguma coisa, ao contrário do seu irmão. Duvido que algum dia ele já tenha te ensinado alguma coisa!  
  
O rosto de Anne estava queimado de raiva, o que fez um outro sorriso irônico aparecer no rosto de Sirius. Ele estava se divertindo muito vendo a garota que ele considerava esnobe demonstrando embaraço. De certa forma, ele até achava que ela ficava bonita. Havia um brilho de raiva atraente no olhar dela que o encantava.  
  
- Meu irmão me ensinou muitas coisas que você nunca poderia ensinar para alguém, como a não se meter em encrencas! - ela respondeu com autoritarismo.  
  
Sirius limitou-se a sorrir e a balançar com a cabeça.  
  
- Garota, você não sabe de nada...  
  
- Como você se atreve a...  
  
Antes que Anne terminasse a frase, ele colocou o dedo na boca dela, pedindo silêncio e querendo se sair vencedor na pequena discussão.  
  
- Psiu! Eu quero escutar o que o professor está dizendo, pode ser importante para os NOM's.  
  
- E desde quando você se importa com isso, Black? Pensei que sua maior preocupação fosse jogar bombas de bostas nas poções dos outros!  
  
- Bem, eu me preocupo com os NOM's também, apesar de que jogar bombas em poções seja infinitamente mais divertido!  
  
- Cala a boca, Black! - Anne disse com raiva, ainda se lembrando da aula anterior de poções, e achando que o resultado da "inocente brincadeira" de Black não havia sido nem um pouco divertido.  
  
O professor começava a falar sobre uma poção para curar feridas causadas por trasgos, mas Anne não prestava a mínima atenção, aguardando ansiosa o momento em que ela ia fazer Black se arrepender de ter feito ela ser humilhada por Narcisa, até que o professor começou a explicar como deveria ser feita a poção, e os alunos começam a colocar os ingredientes nos caldeirões.  
  
Esse era o momento que a garota estava esperando. Anne colocou a mão no bolso interno da veste, e pegou um vidrinho contendo uma coisa simples, mas que dependendo da poção em que fosse colocada, como uma poção para curar feridas de trasgos, daria um resultado terrível: água.  
  
Ela colocou a água junto dos outros ingredientes enquanto Sirius colocava os ingredientes no caldeirão. Quando ele ia colocar a água no caldeirão, ele olhou intrigado para Anne.  
  
- Eu não sabia que ia água nessa poção... Na verdade, eu li no livro que água em poções desse tipo poderia ser perigoso...  
  
- Ora, o fantástico Sirius Black também estuda, é? - ela disse com sarcasmo - Mas você deve estar estudando demais, está até confundindo as poções! Água só é perigosa em poções para curar feridas de dragão! Francamente, eu pensei que você fosse um ignorante, mas nem tanto!  
  
Sirius corou e se atrapalhou um pouco por ter achado que havia se confundido com uma coisa tão estúpida, confiando totalmente na resposta de Anne. Ele recomeçou a colocar os ingredientes no caldeirão, achando que a garota havia esquecido o incidente, pois ela deu alguns passos para trás e ficou em cima de uma cadeira.  
  
Sirius desviou o olhar para Anne, prestes a perguntar se ela ia sair da sala, pois ela estava praticamente na porta dos fundos. Sem tirar o olhar da garota, ele colocou o último ingrediente da poção, e como na poção havia água, a poção começou a ferver. Imensas bolhas de água começavam a se formar, e o líquido transbordou. O primeiro a ser atingido havia sido Sirius Black. A poção alcançou seus pés e braços, que começaram a crescer, rasgando a roupa dele e o sapato, além disso, a pele dele ficou de uma cor azul-esverdeada onde a poção o atingira.  
  
A maioria dos alunos começou a gritar, principalmente as garotas, e mais alguns foram atingidos. Entre os atingidos estava Narcisa, e ao ver a rival com o maior nariz que já havia visto, Anne não resistiu e deu uma grande gargalhada, se lamentando por não ter uma câmera fotográfica para poder se vingar da garota. Ela estava tão contente, que não percebeu Black olhar para ela bastante intrigado, enquanto que Severo olhava com medo, e o professor indo à direção dela e de Black, desviando, claro, da poção espalhada no chão.  
  
- Sirius Black! Eu vi quando você colocou água na Poção! Cem pontos a menos para a Grifinória, e você está em detenção por duas semanas!  
  
Anne teve que se segurar para não rir outra vez, ou alguém poderia perceber que tudo era um plano dela. Qualquer um menos Severo, que já sabia que tudo havia sido um plano de Anne, mas ele não estava zangado, ele até sorria, pois a irmã tanto havia conseguido se vingar quanto havia feito Sirius levar a culpa. Até que uma voz contrariada chamou a atenção dos irmãos Snape.  
  
- Professor, eu não fiz nada além do que a senhorita Snape me disse para fazer! - assim que o professor terminou de falar, Sirius protestou, sem querer sofrer o castigo sozinho, pois tanto ele quanto Anne erraram. Ele, por ter confiado nela, e ela, por ter achado que ele iria ficar calado.  
  
O professor, que começava a reunir os alunos que haviam sido atingidos para irem à enfermaria, voltou o olhar de Sirius para Anne, surpreso.  
  
- É verdade, senhorita Snape?  
  
A garota não esperava que Sirius tentasse se defender, afinal, ele já tinha tantas detenções no seu currículo que uma a mais não faria diferença. Ela corou e começou a gaguejar.  
  
- E... eu... eu não... - por alguns segundos, ela pareceu hesitar. - Ele está mentindo! Claro!  
  
O professor percebeu que algo havia de errado. Em seus anos de ensino, ele havia aprendido quando um aluno tentava enganá-lo, e logo Anne também estava recebendo a mesma punição de Sirius.  
  
- Eu nunca imaginei que a senhorita pudesse fazer algo desse tipo! Eu realmente não tenho outra escolha, a não ser tirar cem pontos da Sonserina, e deixá-la em detenção por duas semanas também.  
  
Anne abria e fechava a boca, sem acreditar no que escutava. Era para Sirius Black estar fazendo um escândalo por ter sido atingido pela poção, e ela estar rindo, mas tudo estava dando errado. Antes que Anne pudesse protestar, o professor saiu da sala. Sirius foi atrás dele, mas a garota o segurou.  
  
- Por que você disse que eu é que havia dito que era para colocar água?  
  
- Porque foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, Snape, e eu detesto mentir para professores. - ele disse, fingindo ingenuidade.  
  
- Não me venha com suas ironias, Black!  
  
Sirius olhou irritado para a garota, mas havia um brilho diferente no olhar, algo além da raiva. Ele estava surpreso com ela. Nunca havia imaginado que a arrogante garota da Sonserina pudesse ser capaz de fazer algo como isso, de descer do pedestal de onde andava e fazer uma brincadeira tão infantil como as que ele fazia.  
  
- Sabe, para quem ficou perto de mim por somente meia hora, até que você aprendeu rápido... Estou começando a achar que criei um monstro... - ele sorriu - Mas foi bom saber que você tem sangue nas veias, ao contrário do seu irmão.  
  
A garota olhou irritada e sem saber o que responder. Aproveitando-se da falta de ação de Anne, ele foi para a enfermaria, com um sorriso maroto no rosto, enquanto ela ia para a masmorra da Sonserina, pensando no que ele havia dito.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Quando Adrianne chegou na sala comunal, Severo estava esperando por ela. Ele estava bastante irritado com a irmã. Agora que ela estava em detenção e havia perdido pontos para a Sonserina, seria reconhecida como encrenqueira por toda a Sonserina, e ele não queria que a irmã tivesse essa imagem.  
  
- Anne, o que deu em você para fazer aquilo? - Severo perguntou, quase que num murmúrio zangado.  
  
- O que deu em mim?! O que deu em mim? - a voz de Anne era num tom ofendido - Depois de cinco anos sendo humilhada por alguém como aquele Black nojento você ainda pergunta o porquê? Severo, paciência tem limites, até mesmo para você!  
  
Os lábios de Severo se contraíram, e ele olhava surpreso para a irmã. Ela nunca o enfrentara antes.  
  
- Você realmente merece ser punida! É bom que assim você pensa melhor na próxima vez que for fazer uma loucura dessas!  
  
- Como você pode dizer isso depois do que eu fiz? - ela não suportou a passividade do irmão, e falou aos gritos, em plena sala comunal da Sonserina - Você deveria pelo menos me agradecer por eu ter mais coragem e fazer o que você tem medo de fazer! Ao contrário de você, eu tenho sangue nas veias, e ainda não aprendi a agüentar ser humilhada em silêncio!  
  
- Você ainda tem que aprender muitas coisas, Anne.  
  
Enquanto o rapaz respondia, Anne foi para o dormitório feminino sem escutar nada, e sem perceber que todos na sala comunal falavam dos dois. Em cinco anos, era a primeira vez que os irmãos Snape brigavam daquele jeito, e nenhum dos dois estava disposto a ceder, pois cada um considerava que o outro era quem estava errado. Severo, pela indiferença, e Anne, por ser passional demais. 


	4. Capítulo 03: Uma noite na biblioteca

3. UMA NOITE NA BIBLIOTECA  
  
  
  
Anne ficou com raiva de Sirius Black como nunca havia ficado com ninguém. Ela o culpava por ter brigado com o irmão, por ter perdido pontos para a Sonserina, e por ela ter ido em detenção, a primeira em sua vida.  
- Vocês terão que limpar os livros da biblioteca sem magia. - o professor Carwell anunciou, em tom imperativo - Vocês começarão hoje à noite, e terão duas semanas para fazerem isso, e eu não quero ouvir uma reclamação, ou eu pedirei para que o senhor Filch os vigie pessoalmente!  
Sirius e Anne concordaram imediatamente com a detenção que teriam antes que o professor deixasse de ameaçá-los e realmente chamasse o zelador para os vigiar. Para eles, já era demais a detenção, e eles estavam felizes por terem se livrado de Filch.  
- Ótimo. Os dois voltem aqui às nove horas para eu levá-los à biblioteca. Podem ir.  
-x-x-x-  
Sirius saiu da sala do professor de Poções chateado. Duas semanas com a arrogante da Sonserina não era exatamente a melhor forma de passar a noite. Já bastava ter que ficar com ela até o fim do ano nas aulas de Poções. Ele andou pensativo até chegar em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda.  
- Senha, querido!  
- Asa de hipogrifo. - ele diz desanimado e pensando de onde saíam essas senhas ridículas. Se algum dia ele fosse monitor, ele não deixaria que colocassem essas senhas idiotas.  
O quadro deu passagem, e ele entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória. Vários alunos estavam lá conversando ou simplesmente passando o tempo antes da próxima aula. Tiago, Remo e Pedro também estavam lá, jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivos que foi interrompida com a chegada de Sirius.  
- E aí, Almofadinhas, qual é a detenção da vez? - Tiago perguntou brincalhão, já estava acostumado em ver o amigo nessas situações.  
- Vou ter que limpar os livros da biblioteca. Sem magia.  
- Nada mal para quem já teve que limpar os troféus da sala de troféus sem magia! - Pedro disse, zombeteiro.  
- O problema não é esse, Rabicho, o problema é que a detenção começa hoje.  
As cartas que Tiago e Pedro seguravam caíram de suas mãos e explodiram ao chegar no chão, mas nenhuns dos quatro se incomodaram.  
- Mas... Você esqueceu? Hoje é lua-cheia, a primeira lua-cheia desde que... - Tiago disse, alarmado.  
- Eu sei, e eu queria ir com vocês, mas eu não sei o que fazer, a detenção é hoje, e eu duvido que a Snape seja legal e me cubra. Eu duvido até que ela saiba o significado dessa palavra! - ele se deixou afundar numa das almofadas, derrotado.  
- Almofadinhas, você está desistindo antes da hora. Eu sei que você consegue sair da detenção, só depende de você.  
- Do que você está falando, Pontas?  
- Você às vezes consegue se fazer de desentendido como ninguém, Sirius!  
- Se você não conseguir, Almofadinhas, não importa. - pela primeira vez, Remo interferiu na discussão. - Teremos outras oportunidades. - ele disse triste.  
- Eu não quero saber das outras, essa vai ser a - ele sussurrou - primeira lua-cheia desde acabou o treinamento! Mesmo que eu tenha que estuporar a Snape eu vou estar lá, Aluado.  
- Não faça nada que deixe você mais encrencado do que já está, Almofadinhas. Sério, se você não puder ir, não vai ter nada de mais, Pontas e Rabicho vão estar comigo.  
- Eu vou estar lá com vocês. Afinal, foram três anos estudando para isso!  
Tiago, Remo e Pedro desistiram de tentar convencer o amigo a ser mais cuidadoso. Se Sirius havia dito que iria com eles, nenhum deles conseguiria tirar essa idéia da cabeça dele.  
- Está bem, Almofadinhas. - Tiago disse depois de pensar por alguns instantes. - Você vai levar uma lanterna, não é?  
- Não sei, por quê?  
- Leva uma, aí quando eu e o Rabicho estivermos indo, nós vamos ligar e desligar a lanterna três vezes e depois vamos esperar você na porta, está bem?  
- Está bem. - Sirius concordou, sério. Ele faria qualquer coisa para estar lá.  
-x-x-x-  
Depois que o professor deixou que eles fossem embora, Anne foi para as masmorras, pensando que teria que ter muita paciência para poder conseguir suportar Sirius e seu jeito egocêntrico durante duas semanas e até o fim do ano.  
Anne chegou na sala comunal e encontrou o irmão estudando. Quando Severo percebeu que a irmã tinha voltado, sentiu um primeiro impulso de ir falar com ela como sempre fazia, mas ao se lembrar de que eles haviam brigado, ele voltou a atenção para o livro. Não seria o primeiro a voltar atrás e falar com ela. Anne resmungou, e saiu da sala para o dormitório. Se Severo não iria dar o braço a torcer, ela não seria a pessoa que faria isso.  
-x-x-x-  
Pontualmente às nove horas, Anne estava em frente à sala do professor Carwell. Sirius ainda não havia aparecido, mas ele talvez estivesse chegando, então a garota decidiu esperar mais um pouco. Mas meia-hora havia passado, e o garoto não havia aparecido. Anne já pensava em ir falar com o professor sozinha, mas apesar das ameaças mentais que ela fazia a Sirius, não entrou na sala do professor.  
Até que quando faltavam dez minutos para as dez horas, Sirius apareceu com o rosto vermelho e um pouco suado. Antes que ele falasse, ele parou para recuperar o fôlego.  
- Desculpe... o atraso... Treino de quadribol...  
Anne ergueu as sobrancelhas, intrigada. Não fazia nem cinco minutos que ela havia visto o capitão do time da Grifinória sair do salão principal, e ela nunca tinha ouvido falar em treinamento sem o capitão, mas ela não se importou com as mentiras. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse, pelo menos ele havia se lembrado da detenção.  
- Pelo menos você chegou. Eu nunca aceitaria fazer isso sozinha! Limpar a biblioteca! Isso é trabalho para os elfos!  
Anne estava chateada por causa do atraso do rapaz, por isso não percebeu o olhar exasperado de Sirius. Ela bateu na porta da sala do professor, e em seguida, a porta se abriu, e o rosto ameaçador do professor surgiu.  
- Ah, eu estava pensando que vocês estavam tentando escapar da punição! Venham comigo!  
Os dois seguiram o professor. Anne estava desanimada e resmungando que isso era um ultraje, uma vergonha para uma Snape, fazer trabalho de elfos, enquanto Sirius parecia distante, preocupado com outra coisa. O professor ignorou ambos, e só falou novamente quando chegaram na biblioteca.  
- Bem, vocês vão usar isso. - ele retirou de uma caixa dois panos, dois espanadores, e uma espécie de creme, dentro de um pote - Se vocês acabarem de limpar toda a biblioteca antes do prazo de duas semanas, estarão livres da detenção, mas se depois das duas semanas vocês não tiverem terminado, eu darei mais uma tarefa a vocês.  
Anne e Sirius se entreolharam assustados com essa possibilidade, mas logo desviaram o olhar um do outro. Por um instante, parecia que os dois eram amigos, e essa idéia os assustou mais do que a possibilidade de ter que ficar em detenção por mais tempo um com o outro.  
- Alguma dúvida? - o professor perguntou, e os dois responderam com um meneio negativo de suas cabeças, fazendo o professor ir embora.  
Sozinhos, Anne e Sirius trocaram olhares interrogativos, sem saber o que fazer.  
- Acho que devemos tirar o pó... Pelo menos é o que os elfos lá em casa fazem... - Anne respondeu ao olhar interrogativo de Sirius.  
- Claro, er... claro...  
Ele parecia aéreo, preocupado com outra coisa, como se tivesse atrasado para um compromisso, mas Anne o ignorou e começou a espanar os livros. De vez em quando ela olhava com o canto dos olhos para ver se Black estava fazendo a parte dele, mas quase sempre ele estava olhando para a janela. Intrigada, Anne olhou na mesma direção, e não percebeu nada de anormal. O céu continuava o mesmo, com as estrelas piscando, algumas nuvens, e a lua, que estava cheia. A garota deu de ombros, mas em vez de continuar o trabalho, decidiu chamar a atenção de Sirius, pois não estava disposta a fazer todo o trabalho sozinha.  
- Black, dá pra voltar do lugar onde você está? - a garota disse, levemente irritada.  
- Ahn? Desculpe, eu me distrai.  
- É, deu pra perceber. - ela respondeu, irônica. - Talvez pensando em estragar poções de outros alunos, não?  
- Não - ele respondeu simplesmente dando de ombros sem se importar com a raiva da garota.  
Imediatamente ele começou a espanar com mais rapidez, e continuou assim até onze e meia, quando algo estranho aconteceu. Anne estava espanando um livro quando a lanterna que Sirius carregava apagou e acendeu três vezes seguidas. Depois disso, ele ficou bastante estranho, parecia que queria falar alguma coisa, mas estava sem coragem. Mais uma vez, a lanterna piscou três vezes, e dessa vez ele se aproximou da garota, mas voltou. Isso se repetiu mais uma vez, até que Adrianne se impacientou.  
- Dá para você se concentrar no trabalho, ou pelo menos não me atrapalhar? Eu quero terminar logo com isso!  
Ele gaguejou um pouco, até que finalmente falou.  
- Eu... eu queria pedir uma coisa.  
O olhar dele era suplicante, e Anne se sentiu altiva por ver Black daquele jeito. Era prazeroso ver o rei da Grifinória estar se humilhando por uma coisa na frente dela, e ela já pensava em torturá-lo, dizendo que o ajudaria,mas na última hora mudaria de idéia e desistiria, mas outra idéia surgiu na cabeça dela. E se ela pedisse algo em troca? Ela olhou curiosa para ele, tentando disfarçar o prazer que sentia por vê-lo assim.  
- Fala logo, eu não tenho toda a noite! - ela disse um pouco rude.  
- Não me leve a mal, é que... - ele disse hesitante, quase mudando de idéia, mas quando se lembrou de Pedro e Tiago o esperando, ele continuou. - Eu tenho que ir embora. É muito importante para mim!  
- Eu não acredito! Você está sugerindo que eu continue a fazer tudo sozinha, enquanto você vai se divertir por aí? - ela falou num tom alto que deixou Sirius nervoso. Ele segurou nos braços da garota como se fossem sua tábua de salvação, olhou implorando para ela, e disse num sussurro que Anne mal conseguiu escutar.  
- Por favor, Anne! Eu faço o que você quiser, eu juro, mas deixa eu sair! Por favor, é só por hoje!  
O modo persuasivo como Sirius disse aquela frase e olhava para Anne como se o destino da vida dele estivesse nas mãos dela fez com que a garota pela primeira vez titubeasse e não parecesse tão segura de si. Antes que ela pudesse pensar direito no que dizia, ela concordava em deixar Black ir embora.  
- E... está bem... pode ir...  
Sirius sorriu, surpreso e contente. Ele nunca esperava que ela fosse deixar ele sair, e a felicidade que ele sentia era tanta que ele poderia até beijar a garota, e o teria feito se não estivesse com medo de que ela mudasse de idéia. Ao invés disso, ele olhou agradecido para Anne e começou a sair.  
Enquanto Sirius saía, o fascínio e a atração que por alguns instantes Anne sentiu pelo grifinório desapareceram. Ela conseguiu pensar melhor no que iria fazer, e o chamou de volta.  
- Espera! Você disse que faria qualquer coisa... Você quis dizer qualquer coisa mesmo?  
Ele engoliu em seco, e olhou assustado para a garota, se arrependendo do que havia dito. Sabendo o que sabia sobre ela, Sirius já pressentia que ela não ia fazer boa coisa. Lentamente, ele deu meia volta e fez uma última tentativa para poder sair da biblioteca logo.  
- Er... eu disse, mas... não me diga que você acreditou? Eu estava só brincando...  
Sirius parecia bastante atrapalhado, duvidando que Anne fosse deixá-lo sair. A garota deu um passo na direção dele e disse, implacável.  
- Brincadeira ou não, você jurou que faria qualquer coisa, e você sabe, quando um bruxo empenha sua palavra, ele deve cumprir - ela finalizou com um sorriso maroto.  
Sirius suspirou, derrotado. Por mais que ele detestasse, ele havia prometido que faria algo em troca, portanto, havia empenhado a palavra dele, e devia algo em troca para Anne, já que ela decidiu usar esse direito.  
- Está bem. Pode pedir o que você quiser. - ele disse com uma expressão de derrota no rosto.  
- Você jura que vai fazer?  
- Dou minha palavra que sim.  
- Ótimo... - ela disse cruzando os braços. - Eu quero que você e seus amigos parem de fazer brincadeiras com o meu irmão para sempre.  
Sirius arregalou os olhos, e disse quase gritando:  
- Isso não! Qualquer coisa menos isso!  
- Tudo bem, mas então eu não vou deixar você sair, e se você sair, eu digo para o professor. Cem pontos a menos para a Grifinória, e detenção eterna para você, Black!  
Anne disse triunfante, e percebendo que Black estava prestes a concordar, decidiu que era melhor não falar mais nada e esperar ele ir falar com ela. Enquanto isso, ela continuou a espanar os livros.  
Sirius, por outro lado, estava desesperado. Não queria concordar com a condição de Anne, mas se não fizesse isso, ele não poderia ir com seus amigos para a Casa dos Gritos. A tranqüilidade e a superioridade da garota o irritavam. Ela estava com ele na palma da mão, e poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele, dependendo do que ele escolheria. Ele poderia sair sem que ela deixasse, mas Sirius tinha certeza de que a garota cumpriria a ameaça de falar para o professor, e ele já estava muito encrencado com o professor pelo resto do ano. Ele também poderia ficar, mas ele não queria perder a primeira aventura do ano, então só restava uma opção. Cuidadosamente, Sirius foi até Anne.  
- Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender disso para sempre, mas... eu concordo. Só que tem uma coisa. No dia que seu irmão fizer qualquer tipo de brincadeira comigo ou com um dos meus amigos, o nosso acordo não vai mais valer.  
- Combinado. Pode ir, eu não vou falar nada. - Anne concordou, duvidando muito que Severo fizesse qualquer brincadeira com Sirius ou os amigos dele. Aquele acordo só seria proveitoso a ela.  
Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Sirius, de uma felicidade verdadeira porque iria para a Casa dos Gritos com seus amigos, sem se importar com as chantagens idiotas da garota Snape. O sorriso era tão verdadeiro, que Anne percebeu o que ele tinha de especial para atrair tantas garotas. Era o sorriso espontâneo que surgia em seu rosto quando algo especial acontecia. Por uns instantes, Anne esqueceu o garoto irrequieto e detestável que Sirius Black era por causa do sorriso. Agora era ela quem queria que ele a beijasse, e não se importou quando ele se aproximou de seu rosto, mas ao invés de beijá-la, ele simplesmente sussurrou no ouvido da garota:  
- Obrigado, Anne.  
Sirius saiu correndo da biblioteca, e por alguns segundos, Anne olhou sem conseguir se mexer para a porta por onde ele tinha saído. Ela passou a mão pelo seu rosto, e antes que ela pudesse retomar o controle de si, Anne começou a seguir o grifinório.  
Sirius andava com passos rápidos, Anne tinha dificuldade em seguí-lo, mas ela não estava disposta a parar e voltar para a biblioteca. Os dois não andaram por muito tempo, até que Sirius parou em frente à porta do castelo. Anne esperou ansiosa pelo que ele iria fazer, mas, inesperadamente, ele começou a falar com as paredes, deixando a garota surpresa.  
- Vocês estão aí?  
Anne se escondeu atrás de um pilar, pensando que se Sirius tivesse falando com fantasmas, esse não seria um dos melhores lugares para se esconder, mas a curiosidade para saber o que aconteceria era maior.  
A garota estava pensando em várias coisas, menos no que aconteceu em seguida. Do nada, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew apareceram. Anne abriu a boca aturdida, sem saber como eles apareceram, mas a resposta veio num raio: com uma capa de invisibilidade.  
Tiago olhou impaciente para Sirius.  
- Por que você demorou, Almofadinhas? - Tiago perguntou.  
- A Anne não quis deixar eu sair.  
- Anne?! Você já está tão amigo assim dela para chamá-la por um apelido?  
Tiago deu um pequeno sorriso maroto, enquanto que Anne olhou com raiva para Sirius Black. Realmente, ela não havia dado nenhum motivo para ele chamá-la pelo apelido.  
- Não seja bobo, Tiago! É que eu acho esquisito chamar ela de Snape. Ela não é o irmão dela! E também eu fui muito bem-educado pelos meus pais.  
- Hum... - Tiago deu um sorriso maroto e falou em tom de pilhéria. - Você é realmente muito educado... Tem certeza que você não foi conquistado por um par de olhos verde-amarelados?  
Anne olhou ofendida para Potter. Como ele podia dizer isso dela? Ela nunca iria querer algo com alguém do tipo de Black. Enquanto Anne se segurava para não protestar, Sirius corava até a raiz do cabelo, e logo mudou o assunto da conversa.  
- Não acha que já perdemos tempo demais? Já está ficando tarde, temos que ir logo.  
Tiago concordou com Sirius, ainda com um ar brincalhão no rosto, e eles abriram a porta. Em seu esconderijo, Anne pensou que eles fossem sair para fazer uma brincadeira com alguém, mas se a descoberta de que eles tinham uma capa de invisibilidade a surpreendera, nada a preparou para o que aconteceria em seguida. Os três rapazes ficaram parados por alguns instantes, e em seguida começaram a diminuir de tamanho, até que no lugar de Sirius, Tiago e Pedro estavam um enorme cão preto, um cervo, e um rato.  
Anne arregalou os olhos e não conseguiu segurar uma exclamação num tom alto, impressionada e atordoada com o que tinha visto. Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew eram animagos clandestinos!  
O cão que Sirius era escutou a exclamação de Anne, e farejando, ele começou a andar até o pilar onde a garota estava escondida. Anne começou a suar frio, com medo de que fosse descoberta, mas antes que isso acontecesse, o cervo bateu as duas patas dianteiras no chão, ordenando que o cão voltasse, e o cão, contrariado, o seguiu para fora do castelo, depois de dar uma última olhada para o pilar onde Anne estava escondida.  
Anne olhou os três animais saírem do castelo boquiaberta. Tiago e Sirius eram os melhores alunos em Transfiguração de todo o quinto ano, talvez só não melhor do que ela, mas a garota nunca pensou que eles fossem capazes de fazer algo tão grave quanto se tornar animagos ilegalmente. Ela refletiu sobre quais motivos que eles fizeram isso, e logo concluiu que foram para se divertir e fazer brincadeiras sem que fossem descobertos, mas ela estranhou o fato de Remo Lupin não estar entre eles. Os quatro sempre estavam juntos, e se Black, Potter e Pettigrew eram animagos, Lupin também deveria ser um, a não ser que ele tivesse se amedrontado por ser algo tão perigoso e ilegal.  
Anne voltou para a biblioteca pensando em quais vantagens poderia conseguir com isso. A última coisa que passava pela cabeça da garota eram os livros que ela tinha que limpar. Depois de muito tempo pensando, Anne decidiu o que ia fazer. Tomando cuidado, ela voltou para as masmorras, entrou no dormitório masculino do quinto ano, e, tomando mais cuidado ainda, pegou a capa de invisibilidade de Severo. Coberta pela capa, Anne foi para a entrada da Grifinória, decidida a esperar por Sirius Black toda a noite se fosse necessário. 


	5. Capítulo 04: O professor de animagia

4. O PROFESSOR DE ANIMAGIA  
  
  
  
Estava quase amanhecendo quando Sirius voltou com Tiago e Pedro para a torre da Grifinória. Eles haviam passado tanto tempo fora que Anne até dormiu, acordando minutos antes dos três grifinórios chegarem. A garota escutou vozes em frente a um quadro de uma mulher gorda, mas não viu quem falava, deduzindo que eles estavam escondidos na capa de invisibilidade, o que se confirmou quando eles tiraram a capa, e para não acordar a mulher do quadro, os três empurraram o quadro, mas apesar da dificuldade, eles conseguiram afasta-lo.  
  
Antes que eles entrassem, Anne puxou Sirius, mas como ela estava coberta pela capa, ele não percebeu quem o puxava até que ela falou no ouvido dele.  
  
- Inventa uma desculpa e vá para a segunda sala à direita do primeiro andar. Eu sei o que você fez hoje de noite.  
  
Ela saiu antes que ele tentasse segurá-la e foi para a sala esperar o garoto. Aquela era uma das várias salas que não eram usadas em Hogwarts, e também era o esconderijo de Anne. Sempre que ela queria fugir de Narcisa e suas brincadeiras idiotas ou de alguma aula, ela se escondia lá.  
  
Era uma pequena sala que parecia ter sido usada para tomar chá com as visitas, decorada em tons de verde e vermelho. Havia uma mesa no centro com algumas cadeiras ao redor dela. Encostado na parede, debaixo de uma janela, havia um sofá, e na parede oposta havia um quadro da Floresta Proibida, o único de toda a sala.  
  
Uns cinco minutos depois, Sirius entrava na sala, furioso, mas preocupado.  
  
- Eu sabia que não devia confiar em você! Esquece aquele nosso acordo!  
  
- Calma, Black! Vamos por partes. Em primeiro lugar, aquele acordo se referia a deixar você sair, mas você não disse nada sobre eu ter que ficar na biblioteca também, portanto, acho que ele ainda vale.  
  
- Besteira! Eu não vou mais cumprir aquele acordo idiota!  
  
- Sirius Black, você deu sua palavra! - a garota disse autoritária e olhando com firmeza para Sirius.  
  
- É, você tem razão, mas o que você viu? - ele perguntou, impaciente.  
  
- Tudo. Vi você, o Potter e o Pettigrew se transformando em Animagos. Sabia que o cão que você se transforma se parece muito com o Sinistro? E até combina com você! Sinistro Black!  
  
Sirius apertou a mão e segurou um palavrão, irritado por ter sido tão estúpido a ponto de esquecer com quem estava falando quando deu sua palavra e com o jeito irônico com o qual Anne estava tratando o assunto. Anne sentiu isso, mas em vez de ficar quieta e tentar acalmar o rapaz, ela fez outra piada, se divertindo muito com a situação.  
  
- Não quero saber dessas brincadeiras! E você não vai contar para ninguém o que viu, senão eu vou...  
  
- Vai o que? Latir e rosnar para mim? - ela deu uma pequena risada - Acho que isso não é uma grande ameaça, Black!  
  
- Você vai falar ou não? Será que você não é capaz de guardar um segredo?  
  
- Claro que eu posso! - ela disse fingindo-se ofendida - Mas eu posso deixar escapar em alguma conversa o que eu vi... A não ser que eu faça parte do segredo, aí eu não poderia falar pois estaria me denunciando também.  
  
Sirius arregalou os olhos antes de falar.  
  
- Eu acho que entendi errado, você não pediu para ser um animago também não é?  
  
- Não, você entendeu tudo muito bem, até me surpreendeu, pensei que eu teria que soletrar para você entender. Eu quero que você me ensine como me tornar um animago.  
  
- Ah, não, de jeito nenhum! - ele disse bastante contrariado.  
  
- Está bem. Se você não quer me ensinar, acho que eu vou deixar escapar para o Severo o que aconteceu hoje de noite...  
  
Outra vez, Sirius segurou um palavrão, impressionado com a crueldade da garota. Anne não sabia o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele e seus amigos haviam se transformado em animagos, mas se Sirius tivesse contado, talvez ela tivesse agido diferente. Uma das coisas que Anne mais ambicionava era a amizade, justamente por não poder tê-la, e ambicionava mais ainda ser como os que eram capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por uma amizade.   
  
- Você não seria capaz... Você não faz idéia do que vai estar causando!  
  
- Ora, você devia ter pensado nisso antes de se tornar um animago somente para se divertir!  
  
Sirius abriu a boca para tentar se justificar, mas se calou antes que contasse a verdadeira razão por ter se tornado um animago. Esse não era um segredo dele, e provavelmente, se a garota soubesse disso, seria mais um motivo para futuras chantagens.  
  
- Tudo bem, faça o que quiser. Duvido que alguém acredite mesmo em você! É uma idéia muito louca, achar que três alunos do quinto ano de uma escola de magia são animagos!  
  
- É a sua palavra final?  
  
- É sim, Anne!  
  
- Muito bem. Você vai ver em quantas coisas esquisitas o Ministério pode acreditar. - ela andou até a porta, mas antes de sair, se virou e dá um olhar de desprezo para ele - E seu amigo Potter tem razão. Eu nunca dei liberdade para você me tratar pelo meu nome. Por favor, não me confunda com as suas conquistas baratas. Eu sou muito superior àquelas garotinhas desocupadas que desmaiam só com um espirro seu. Boa noite.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Assim que Anne saiu, Sirius disse todos os palavrões que tinha segurado durante a conversa, se achando um completo idiota por ter deixado as coisas terem ido tão longe. A garota poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele, e isso o deixava sem ação. Nervoso, ele voltou para a Grifinória. No dormitório, Tiago e Pedro estavam esperando por ele.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Almofadinhas? Você precisou de vinte minutos para ir beber água?  
  
- Estava com sede, o que tem de mais, Pontas?  
  
- Nada, Almofadinhas, nada...  
  
- Então boa-noite.  
  
Sirius se deitou na cama e dormiu imediatamente, mas Tiago demorou um pouco, suspeitando que Sirius estava escondendo alguma coisa.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne saiu da sala com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto, ouvindo Sirius praguejar na sala. Não esperava que o rapaz concordasse imediatamente, mas ela deixou a ameaça no ar, e assim que Sirius percebesse que ela não estava brincando, ela aprenderia animagia com ele.  
  
O dia seguinte era um sábado, e Anne não se importou com a hora. Ninguém sentiu a sua falta, e ela não se importou com isso. Na verdade, se ela tivesse desaparecido naquele dia, muita gente ficaria contente.  
  
Anne se levantou contente, e ver que as outras três camas do quarto estavam vazias só fez o humor dela melhorar, mas nem se Narcisa entrasse beijando Severo o humor dela ia mudar. Anne estava se sentindo muito orgulhosa por ter conseguido deixar Black numa incômoda situação de dependência. Ela desceu as escadas do dormitório para a sala comunal dançando enquanto assobiava o hino de Hogwarts, e passou pelos seus colegas de casa ignorando os olhares espantados, pensando que para o próximo passo do plano, teria que fazer um esforço e esquecer o orgulho.  
  
Quando ela chegou no salão principal, viu Sirius e os quatro marotos na mesa da Grifinória. Sirius a fulminou com o olhar, e Anne deu um sorriso irônico para ele enquanto acenava com sarcasmo antes de sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina.  
  
A comida naquele dia parecia que estava com um gosto diferente de prazer. Anne comia tão satisfeita que até Malfoy perguntou se estava tudo bem com ela. Anne respondeu que estava tudo bem, esperando que ele a deixasse em paz, mas Lúcio continuou a conversa. Geralmente Adrianne o ignorava, pois o achava um pomposo petulante, mas ela estava tão contente com o que iria acontecer que só levantou-se da mesa quando viu Severo entrando no salão.  
  
Severo carregava vários livros da biblioteca, e Anne foi ajudar ele. Apesar da surpresa, Severo deu alguns livros para a irmã segurar. Ele nunca imaginava que ela mudaria de idéia e falaria com ele. Severo estava até pensando em ir terminar a discussão ridícula entre os dois, mas como Anne já havia feito isso, ele aceitou o pedido indireto de desculpas dela.  
  
- Deixe-me ajudar você, Severo, você não devia carregar tantos livros!  
  
Ele olhou aturdido para a irmã e gaguejou, surpreso com a mudança de comportamento da irmã.  
  
- Er...é que... bem, eu... eu tenho que estudar, Anne!  
  
Enquanto ela pegava alguns livros, escutou a voz de Sirius um pouco mais atrás. Ele estava saindo do salão com os outros marotos.  
  
Era o que ela estava esperando: Sirius Black passar perto dela quando estava com o irmão. Anne tentou parecer o mais sonsa possível, e falou com Severo sem encará-lo, mas alto o bastante para que Sirius escutasse.  
  
- Ah, sabe, Severo, ontem na detenção eu descobri uma coisa incrível!  
  
Os risos que ela escutava atrás de si pararam assim que ela terminou de falar a frase, e Severo olhou para a irmã com curiosidade.  
  
- O que você descobriu, Anne?  
  
Anne abriu a boca para responder, mas antes disso, alguém a empurrou e todos os livros que ela segurava caíram no chão. Ela nem teve tempo para pegá-los, pois Sirius a puxava com força pelo braço direito. Ele praticamente a arrastou até a sala secreta, e assim que os dois entraram, ele a empurrou com força no chão, fazendo com que Anne caísse sentada.  
  
O rosto de Sirius estava vermelho de raiva, e o brilho de fúria em seus olhos azuis-cinzentos fez com que Anne o achasse atraente como nunca, e se não soubesse que ele estava com raiva dela, talvez tivesse feito algo do qual teria se arrependido depois.  
  
- Você enlouqueceu? Você tem idéia do que aconteceria se o Snape soubesse? - enquanto falava aos gritos, Sirius apontava o dedo indicador com raiva para a garota, que olhou com falsa ingenuidade e respondeu com um sorriso sonso, ainda no chão.  
  
- Não... desculpe, eu realmente não sei o que...  
  
- Vamos fazer um acordo? Sem cinismos, por favor! Você sabe perfeitamente o que vai acontecer!  
  
- Se você sabe que eu sei, então por que pergunta o óbvio? - ela disse depois que se levantou.  
  
Sirius olhou com fúria para Anne, se perguntando como alguém conseguia deixá-lo tão nervoso. Ele olhou para a sonserina com ódio e ergueu a mão. Pela primeira vez, Anne sentiu medo dele. A mão dele foi na direção do rosto dela, mas parou poucos centímetros antes de acertar seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e colocou a mão nos bolsos da veste, tentando se acalmar.  
  
- Você é um demônio, sabia?  
  
Sem saber o motivo exato, Anne deu uma gargalhada, mais de alívio do que de qualquer outra coisa. Ela tinha certeza de que Sirius iria bater nela.  
  
- Qual é o motivo da gargalhada? - ele perguntou, ferozmente.  
  
- Desculpe, eu... não quis zombar de você... - ele olhou com incredulidade - Eu juro! Eu não estou caçoando de você.  
  
- Pouco me importa. - ele disse, dando de ombros - Eu quero saber se você vai criar o mínimo juízo possível para um sonserino e ficar de boca fechada.  
  
Anne deu um suspiro de impaciência, e respondeu.  
  
- Eu vou ter que repetir isso sempre? Eu quero que você me ensine animagia.  
  
- De jeito nenhum. Eu faço qualquer coisa menos isso.  
  
Quanto mais Sirius insistia que ele não poderia lhe ensinar animagia, mais Anne exigia o contrário. Os dois eram teimosos, e essa era uma discussão que poderia durar uma eternidade.  
  
- Você é quem sabe. Eu só acho que depois do que aconteceu no salão principal, meu irmão deve estar no mínimo curioso. Com certeza ele vai adorar saber a coisinha ilegal que você e seus amiguinhos fizeram. O Ministério também vai adorar. Quem sabe vocês ganhem até uma passagem para Azkaban? - ela sorriu com malícia, ignorando mais uma vez o quão cruel estava sendo.  
  
Se um olhar matasse, Anne teria morrido naquele momento. Sirius já começava a ficar irritado com tantas ameaças, e se matar a garota o livrasse de qualquer problema no futuro, ele teria feito exatamente isso, mas ele tinha juízo o bastante para saber que matar Anne não adiantaria de nada. A garota, ao contrário, estava calma. Sabia que seu plano estava indo muito bem, e para Sirius finalmente aceitar em ensinar animagia, só precisava de um golpe final.  
  
Depois que ela falou, Anne foi até a porta, mas quando segurou a maçaneta, ouviu passos apressados atrás de si, e logo a mão de Sirius estava sobre a dela.  
  
- Não faça isso! - o rosto dele estava com uma expressão contrariada e de fúria, e ele falou antes que pudesse pensar melhor. - Eu ensino animagia a você, tudo bem, mas não faça isso!  
  
Sirius falou com tanta veemência que pela primeira vez Anne pensou se não havia um motivo mais sério para ele ter se tornado um animago. Existiam outras formas de se divertir sem precisar fazer algo como se tornar um animago ilegal. Ela deixou isso de lado, pelo menos por enquanto. Depois ela poderia descobrir qual seria o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual Sirius e os outros marotos haviam se transformado em animagos.  
  
- Ainda bem que você concordou, pois eu ia contar mesmo tudo o que eu vi, eu não estava só ameaçando. Quem ameaçam são os covardes, e eu não sou uma covarde. Muito bem, nós podemos começar hoje mesmo, afinal, vamos ter que limpar aqueles livros, - ela fez uma careta ao se lembrar da terrível detenção, e Sirius quase sorriu - não vai fazer diferença se ficarmos acordados mais um pouco. E para seu próprio bem, é melhor você ser um bom professor. Eu ainda posso denunciar os seus amigos, e não pense que eu não faria isso, pois eu faria sem hesitar.  
  
Antes de sair, Anne deu um olhar ameaçador para Sirius, e em seguida, abriu a porta. Enquanto ela ia para as masmorras da Sonserina, julgou ter escutado a voz de Sirius dizendo ao longe "...demônio..." 


	6. Capítulo 05: Aulas de animagia

5. AULAS DE ANIMAGIA  
  
  
  
Se no primeiro dia de detenção Sirius se atrasou, no segundo ele demorou mais ainda, tanto que era a sua vontade de ficar menos tempo perto de Anne, que já estava na biblioteca há quase uma hora e meia quando o rapaz chegou. Ela percebeu imediatamente o real motivo do atraso de Sirius, mas ela não ia deixar ele ficar longe dela, não enquanto ele não ensinasse animagia para ela.  
  
- Pelo visto pontualidade não é uma de suas qualidades... - ela disse um pouco irritada.  
  
- Pelo menos eu sou discreto. - ele disse, ríspido.  
  
- Você?! Discreto?! Só para esclarecer, de que Sirius Black você está falando? Por que o que eu conheço faz questão de se exibir por toda Hogwarts quando arruma uma garota estúpida o bastante para sair com ele, não consegue passar um dia sem fazer uma brincadeira com qualquer pessoa, e se vence um jogo de quadribol, passa no mínimo um mês falando em voz alta dos incríveis gols que fez!  
  
Ele sorriu zombeteiro.  
  
- Para quem parece me desprezar tanto, você tem me observado até demais!  
  
Anne imediatamente corou, percebendo que o que ele dizia talvez fosse verdade Ela o observava demais, mas o motivo é que ela cobiçava o que ele tinha: amigos de verdade, e não os interesseiros da Sonserina que ela conhecia.  
  
- Claro, você anda pelos corredores de Hogwarts como se estivesse em sua casa, falando alto, correndo... Você nem parece que é gente, parece que é um selvagem! - ela disse com mais desprezo ainda.  
  
- Eu não sou um selvagem, eu só sei como aproveitar a vida! Eu vou ter tempo o bastante para me preocupar com outras coisas quando eu ficar velho.  
  
- Hunf! - ela resmungou, dando de ombros - Você não sabe é escolher quais são as suas prioridades, e muito menos respeitar as outras pessoas. Você deve se achar o ator principal de uma peça, e que as outras pessoas são meros coadjuvantes, mas eu sinto decepcioná-lo, o mundo não gira ao seu redor!  
  
Sirius deu uma gargalhada, fazendo Anne girar os olhos, decepcionada com a reação dele.  
  
- Eu só estou vivendo minha vida! Você é que está vivendo demais a vida do seu irmão e esquecendo a sua própria!  
  
Ela se virou para ele subitamente, com raiva por ele a julgar dessa forma, sem perceber que ele estava certo. Anne sempre se preocupou demais com Severo, e somente agora começava a se preocupar mais consigo mesma e em conseguir vantagens para si, nem que para isso estivesse chantageando Black, mas ela nunca admitiria isso, e se enfureceria com qualquer um que sugerisse isso.  
  
- Quer saber, eu não vim aqui para ser analisada!  
  
Furiosa, Anne pegou um pano e começou a limpar o primeiro livro que viu pela frente, ignorando o sorriso maroto de Sirius, que estava satisfeito por sua provocação ter tido o efeito que ele esperava, e ter conseguido alguns instantes de paz.  
  
Os dois não se falaram até que um relógio bateu, indicando que era uma hora da manhã, então Sirius parou de limpar o livro que estava segurando e disse.  
  
- Por hoje acho que já limpamos livros demais. Agora é hora da nossa... ahm - ele hesitou parecendo pouco à vontade. - ... aula.  
  
Imediatamente Anne largou o livro que limpava e se sentou em uma das mesas da biblioteca.  
  
- Você acha que é bom nós ficarmos aqui, Snape? - Sirius perguntou, com a sobrancelha erguida. - E o Filch?  
  
- Uhum. - ela acenou positivamente. - O Filch sabe que estamos limpando a biblioteca, então ele não vai nos importunar, e quem visita a biblioteca de madrugada?  
  
- Você que sabe... - Sirius concordou, mas deixando claro que se Filch aparecesse e não os visse limpando os livros, ele ia dizer que a culpa era dela. - Antes de começarmos, eu queria fazer algumas perguntas. Acho que eu mereço.  
  
- Tudo bem, pode perguntar, eu vou responder, não que você mereça, mas...  
  
- Certo. - ele começou, interrompendo a garota. - Você estava usando uma capa de invisibilidade ontem, não é?  
  
- Sim, a do meu irmão, mas você também tem uma, então acho que estamos empatados.  
  
- Aquela capa não era minha, ela é do Tiago. Herança de família, sabe. E como você sabia onde era a entrada da Grifinória?  
  
- No baile do ano passado eu fui com o monitor-chefe da Sonserina, mas ele teve que resolver um problema com um aluno da Grifinória que jogou uma bomba nele, e teve que ir para a torre da Grifinória tomar satisfações.  
  
Sirius começou a rir, e Anne olhou curiosa para ele.  
  
- O que tem de engraçado nisso, Black?!  
  
- Você... foi no baile... com... Augustus Avery? - ele disse entre uma risada e outra.  
  
- Fui sim, por que? O que tem de mais?  
  
- Bem, fui eu que joguei a bomba!  
  
Anne olhou com uma raiva fingida para Sirius somente para que ele não percebesse que na verdade havia feito um favor para ela. A garota havia detestado o baile do ano passado, justamente porque foi com Avery, e ficou imensamente contente quando ele não pôde voltar ao salão por causa da bomba.  
  
- Foi você?! Obrigado por estragar meu baile, Black! - ela disse com sarcasmo.  
  
- Se precisar de uma ajudinha no baile desse ano, estou aqui! - ele disse, irônico também.  
  
- Garanto que eu não vou precisar. E já basta de perguntas, você já me enrolou demais! - ela terminou a conversa antes que ele percebesse a verdade sobre o baile.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu não tinha mais nenhuma pergunta mesmo. Acho que podemos começar sim, mas eu vou precisar saber qual é o seu nível em Transfiguração.  
  
- Minha melhor matéria é Transfiguração, sempre tirei mais de 95, e eu estudei todo o livro nas férias.  
  
- Caramba! - ele ficou bem impressionado. - Todo o livro?  
  
- Uhum. - ela confirmou. - E mais alguns livros de Transfiguração avançada.  
  
- Se você viu tudo isso, por que não tentou ser um animago sozinha?  
  
- Você está louco? É muito arriscado e ilegal! Eu não teria coragem de quebrar leis tão duras como essa!  
  
- Então por que está fazendo isso agora, Snape? Você está quebrando as regras do mesmo jeito.  
  
- Porque eu tenho um animago para me orientar, e se eu for punida, você também vai ser, Black. - ela disse, dando de ombros. - Nesse caso, as coisas mudaram de figura.  
  
- Certo... - ele pareceu não se importar com o fato de que Anne poderia dizer o que ele havia feito a qualquer momento. Agora ele tinha a segurança de que se ela o denunciasse, ele a denunciaria também. - Pelo que você falou, acho que você vai demorar pouco tempo para se tornar um animago.  
  
- Ótimo, assim eu me livro logo de você. - se Black demonstrava claramente que queria ficar longe dela, Adrianne também não iria deixar que ele pensasse que ela não queria o mesmo. Ela só aceitava a presença dele porque precisava.  
  
- Ow, calma aí! Vai ser rápido, mas nem tanto! Eu demorei três anos para conseguir me transformar! Acho que você consegue em dois anos, dois anos e meio...  
  
- O QUÊ? Dois anos?!! - ela disse olhando com espanto para Sirius. - Isso quer dizer...  
  
- Exatamente. - o rapaz a interrompeu, sabendo o que causou o espanto da garota. - Até o sétimo ano nós vamos ter que nos encontrar.  
  
Os dois não pareceram gostar nada dessa perspectiva. Eles ainda tentavam aceitar que teriam que fazer dupla em Poções até o fim do ano, mas agora era diferente. Sirius e Anne teriam que se encontrar até o último ano de Hogwarts. Se ela não estava muito animada, Sirius parecia pior ainda, pois além de ter que ensinar animagia à Anne, ele não poderia fazer brincadeiras com Severo.  
  
- Er... - ela murmurou depois de um longo período de silêncio. - Vamos ser sinceros. Eu não te suporto, e você não me suporta, Black. Você só está aqui para eu não te delatar, e eu porque quero ser um animago, e nenhum de nós dois está ansioso para ficar muito tempo juntos, então é melhor começarmos com isso em vez de ficarmos calados remoendo o nosso ódio. Se nós tivermos sorte, eu consigo aprender animagia antes do sétimo ano.  
  
Anne nunca foi hipócrita quando era necessário dizer a verdade, e nesse caso era necessário para que Sirius não pensasse que ela estava fazendo tudo aquilo por qualquer outro interesse que não fosse o das aulas, e o rapaz havia entendido tudo muito bem. Pelo menos ele não era o único insatisfeito com aquilo tudo, mas ele não deixou de sentir o orgulho ferido por Anne não aparentar interesse nele.  
  
- Claro, claro - o rapaz se apressou em concordar, surpreso com o sangue-frio da garota por dizer tudo isso com tanta sinceridade. - Er... - Sirius gaguejou um pouco enquanto pegava um livro grande e pesado, com o orgulho ferido e encabulado pela franqueza da garota, ele não estava acostumado com isso. Geralmente os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória só revelavam seu ódio mútuo nas partidas de quadribol - Esse é o livro que nós vamos estudar. Em primeiro lugar, você terá que preparar uma poção que vai dizer qual vai ser seu elemento, terra, água, ou ar. Terra são os animais terrestres, água, os aquáticos, e ar, os que voam. É uma poção bem simples, mas alguns ingredientes não estão no armário dos alunos.  
  
- Não tem problema, o Severo tem um malão cheio de ingredientes de poções, ele é muito bom nessa matéria. E depois?  
  
- Bem, depois que descobrirmos o seu elemento, vem a parte complicada: preparar o corpo para a transformação, aprender a se transformar com a varinha, e depois, sem a varinha. Pode parecer simples, mas não é. O corpo humano não está acostumado a sofrer modificações bruscas, e quando você se transformar da primeira vez irá doer muito. É essa parte que muitos bruxos não conseguem fazer direito, e por não suportarem a dor, eles não se transformam direito, e alguns até morrem. Você está preparada para isso, Snape?  
  
- Se você conseguiu, Black, porque eu não conseguiria? - ela disse, corajosa. - Se você está tentando me assustar, não vai conseguir.  
  
Sirius deu de ombros.  
  
- Eu não estava tentando fazer isso, só queria mostrar os riscos. Não queria enganar você, Snape. Isso não é uma brincadeira. Você pode até morrer, e eu não quero ser responsabilizado por isso.  
  
Por alguns instantes, Anne sentiu que havia no tom de voz do grifinório algo que demonstrou que ele estava preocupado com ela, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça, pensando que ele deveria só estar com medo de ser responsabilizado pela morte dela. Se algo acontecesse com ela, com certeza ele seria apontado como responsável.  
  
- Eu já conhecia os riscos. Desde o dia em que vi a professora Minerva se transformando em gato eu fiquei interessada no assunto.  
  
Sirius sorriu, e por uns instantes esqueceu que os dois eram inimigos.  
  
- É, aquilo foi sensacional, foi nessa aula que o Tiago teve a idéia... - ele não terminou a frase e seu rosto perdeu a cor, mas a garota não notou.  
  
- Foi mesmo sensacional. - Anne concordou, sem a empolgação de Sirius. - Como não vai dar para eu terminar a poção hoje, eu vou ir dormir, mas amanhã eu faço a poção no dormitório.  
  
- As suas colegas não vão perceber?  
  
Anne deu uma gargalhada antes de responder.  
  
- Acredite, um trasgo poderia entrar naquele dormitório que ninguém ia perceber nada.  
  
E pegando o livro de Sirius, ela voltou para as masmorras, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, pensando que finalmente poderia por em prática tudo o que já havia lido sobre animagia, e até se tornar um animago. Esse era um dos grandes sonhos de Anne, e nem que ela tivesse que suportar o intragável Sirius Black desistiria dele.  
  
No dia seguinte, Anne fez a poção. Severo tinha quase todos os ingredientes, e os que ele não tinha ela conseguiu no armário dos alunos. Ela não teve nenhuma dificuldade em fazer a poção, e a escondeu no espaço entre sua cama e a parede de pedra da masmorra. Apesar do cheiro desagradável, Anne pensou que nenhuma das outras iria perceber nada, mas ela havia subestimado Narcisa e suas amigas. Poucos minutos depois dela ter terminado a poção, as quatro garotas entraram no dormitório.  
  
- Ew! O que você andou fazendo com o meu dormitório, Snape?  
  
- Por acaso você comprou o dormitório, Nott?  
  
- Não mude de assunto, Snape, e responda à minha pergunta! - Anne girou os olhos, pensando se era possível existir alguém mais estúpida do que Narcisa Nott - O que diabos você fez para que o dormitório ficasse com esse cheiro horrível?! Você não fez alguma coisa com minhas roupas, fez?  
  
Assustada com a idéia, Narcisa abriu o armário e suspirou aliviada quando viu as roupas intactas. Anne levantou e deu uma risada.  
  
- Francamente, Nott, tenho mais o que fazer além de me preocupar com suas roupas! - em seguida, ela saiu do dormitório.  
  
Essa foi a única dificuldade de Anne com a Poção. Ela não teve nenhum problema para levá-la até a biblioteca, e escondeu a poção na capa de invisibilidade de Severo, no caso alguém aparecer, mas Filch só apareceu uma vez, com aquela gata abominável, e na mesma hora do dia anterior, Sirius e Anne pararam de limpar os livros.  
  
- Fez a poção, Snape? - ele perguntou com os braços cruzados, duvidando que ela tivesse feito a poção. Alguns dos ingredientes eram complicados de encontrar, e ele duvidava que mesmo o irmão dela os tivesse em seus ingredientes particulares.  
  
- Isso parece a poção? - Anne disse enquanto tirava a capa.  
  
- É... a poção não está nada mal... - ele disse ao mesmo tempo em que a observava. - Mas está faltando uma coisa.  
  
- O que está faltando? - Anne perguntou, perplexa. - Eu coloquei todos os ingredientes do livro!  
  
- Você esqueceu de olhar a observação na outra página, olha só. - ele mostrou o livro com o dedo marcando um parágrafo, que Anne leu.  
  
- "Observar que o bruxo deverá colocar uma parte do seu corpo na poção". - ela tirou um fio de cabelo e o colocou na poção. - Se o problema era esse, já está resolvido. O que eu faço agora?  
  
- Beba a poção, mas somente a metade. Eu preciso ver qual é a cor que a parte que você não beber vai ficar para checar qual vai ser o seu elemento.  
  
Enquanto Anne bebia a poção, Sirius pegava a sua varinha e a apontava para a garota. Antes que ela desviasse, com medo de que ele fosse fazer alguma coisa, ele disse o feitiço.  
  
- Espectrus Elementus.  
  
Era como se parte do corpo de Anne estivesse se soltando do restante. Ela quase desmaiou, mas ela se segurou na mesa, e a única coisa que Anne sentiu depois foi tontura. Quando ela se recuperou, Sirius estava observando o restante da poção mudar de cor até ficar totalmente preta.  
  
- Seu elemento é a terra. - ele estava sério, parecendo decepcionado com o resultado.  
  
- Como você sabe se nem olhou no livro? - Anne perguntou, duvidando que ele pudesse saber sem ver no livro. O rapaz somente deu de ombros.  
  
- Simplesmente porque o meu elemento é a terra também, esqueceu que eu sou um cão? Isso vai ser bom porque eu vou ter mais facilidade de ensinar.  
  
Ela não ficou tão contente assim. Detestava saber que ela Sirius tinham coisas em comum.  
  
- Bem, acho que nós podemos começar as aulas amanhã.  
  
- Por que não hoje? Você já sabe o meu elemento, o que mais precisa?  
  
- Precisa de um professor que não durma em pé. Boa noite.  
  
Anne abriu a boca para protestar, mas Sirius já ia para as torres, com passos tão determinados que a garota, sem outra opção, foi para as masmorras. 


	7. Capítulo 06: Competição

6. COMPETIÇÃO  
  
  
  
Até o fim da detenção, Sirius e Anne estudaram animagia toda noite, mas como eles limparam os livros um dia antes do fim do prazo, as aulas passaram a ser na sala secreta de Anne. Os dois iam para a sala em capas de invisibilidade depois que seus colegas de quarto dormiam, a garota, com a do irmão, Black, com a de Potter.  
  
Quanto aos estudos, Anne estava aprendendo rapidamente a teoria de animagia, graças aos livros de animagia que ela já havia lido. Mesmo sem deixar claro, Sirius estava bastante impressionado. Ele próprio, que era bom em Transfiguração, demorou um pouco para entender as teorias complicadas. Tudo estava bem, até que chegou a lua-cheia.  
  
Como nas últimas semanas, Anne foi para a sala na capa de invisibilidade do Severo, e esperou Sirius. Esperou, esperou, e esperou, até a meia-noite, uma hora, duas horas, e nem sinal dele. Ela começara a ficar irritada. Era a primeira vez que Sirius não aparecia. E realmente não iria aparecer, pois quando um relógio tocou três vezes, ela desistiu de esperar e voltou para as masmorras, caminhando com passos duros, rangendo os dentes, e murmurando que Black teria que dar uma boa desculpa por não ter aparecido.  
  
Eles só conversaram outra vez na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Sirius praticamente arrastou Anne até uma das últimas cadeiras da sala, e a garota teve um certo trabalho para que o irmão não percebesse. Enquanto o professor explicava a matéria, os dois conversavam em voz baixa.  
  
- É bom você ter uma boa desculpa para você não ter aparecido ontem!  
  
- Estava doente. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey sabe perfeitamente como cuidar de qualquer doença, porque você não foi para a enfermaria? Ela daria uma poção qualquer, você teria que ficar descansando por um tempo, e depois iria para a sala!  
  
- Você acha que eu não fiz isso? Mas ela não tinha poção nenhuma.  
  
Anne olhou desconfiada para Sirius. Quando ele falava, parecia que só estava repetindo um texto decorado. Com certeza ele estava mentindo, mas por enquanto Anne deixou ele pensar que ela não tinha percebido nada, assim seria mais fácil descobrir o que realmente havia acontecido.  
  
Sirius ficou mais tranqüilo quando Anne parou de fazer cobranças, achando que ela tinha acreditado, e pensando que era uma ironia enganar alguém com a mesma frase que foi usada antes para enganá-lo.  
  
- Está bem. Hoje você vai aparecer?  
  
- Vou, mas tem que ser mais cedo, eu tenho que treinar para o jogo contra a Sonserina.  
  
- É, vocês da Grifinória tem que treinar mesmo se quiserem chegar perto do nível do time da Sonserina - Anne disse com orgulho do time da casa.  
  
- Só se nós formos treinar para sermos perdedores! Esqueceu quem foi que ganhou o campeonato do ano passado? Eu fiz quinze gols, e a captura do pomo pelo Pontas foi perfeita!  
  
Anne riu com sarcasmo.  
  
- Você fez quinze, mas eu me lembro que o Hopkins fez vinte, e quando o Potter pegou o pomo, o jogo estava duzentos e setenta a cento e oitenta para a Sonserina. Falando na captura do pomo, seu amiguinho só conseguiu porque o pomo estava praticamente no nariz dele e o Jewkes estava do outro lado do campo. O único trabalho que seu amigo teve foi o de voar para a esquerda e esticar a mão. Aquilo não teve nada de perfeito, foi pura sorte.  
  
- Co-como você sabe isso? - Sirius perguntou, surpreso - Garotas não entendem de quadribol!  
  
- Talvez aquelas manequins com quem você sai não entendam, mas as normais sim, e muitas vezes jogam melhor do que garotos. O time da Lufa-lufa é quase que totalmente formado por mulheres, menos os dois batedores, e o da Corvinal tem duas artilheiras e uma batedora, e até a Grifinória tem uma goleira, e todas elas são ótimas jogadoras. Quer dizer, menos a goleira da Grifinória. Ela só consegue defender o gol porque tem medo que a goles estrague o rosto dela.  
  
- A Allison é assim mesmo... - Sirius disse encabulado, mas com um sorriso maroto no rosto - Ela só tentou ficar com a vaga de goleiro por minha causa, sabia?  
  
- Não, e poderia ter ficado sem essa!  
  
Com raiva, Anne voltou a atenção para o professor, mas dessa vez, além da costumaz raiva que sentia por causa de Sirius e suas brincadeiras, a garota sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes, e não falou mais nada.  
  
Quando a aula terminou, Anne arrumou o material sem olhar para Sirius, e saiu apressada da sala. Enquanto ia para as masmorras, ela escutou dois garotos conversando:  
  
- Quer dizer que o Lestrange não vai poder jogar?  
  
- É, o Hopkins está uma pilha, o jogo é daqui a quinze dias, não vai ter tempo para escolher um novo artilheiro e treinar ele para o jogo, mas de qualquer forma ele marcou os testes para amanhã.  
  
Anne foi para o dormitório, mas não estudou. Uma idéia começava a surgir em sua cabeça, e com essa idéia, ela provaria para Black que garotas entendiam sim de quadribol. Ela só se distraiu quando Narcisa e as outras duas colegas entraram no quarto.  
  
- O que foi, Snape? Pensando na morte do hipogrifo? Ou está com saudade de ter cabelo no nariz? Se você quiser, eu posso te arrumar um num girar de varinha.  
  
Anne ignorou Narcisa, se levantou da cama e saiu apressada do dormitório, enquanto Narcisa e suas amigas riam dela.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Olha, se você não for levar o treinamento a sério, me avisa, está bem?  
  
Era a aula de Poções, e aproveitando que faziam dupla juntos, Sirius perguntava a Anne, zangado, o motivo por ela ter faltado à aula do dia anterior.  
  
- Digamos que estamos empatados agora.  
  
- Então isso foi uma vingança... - ele olhou como se tivesse percebido o real motivo da falta da garota à aula anterior - Será que é só nisso que você pensa?  
  
- Não - ela disse com franqueza.  
  
- De qualquer forma, você ainda não me disse porque você não foi para a aula.  
  
- Tive que ir para a enfermaria, e sabe o que Madame Pomfrey disse para mim? Que não tinha nenhuma poção faltando! Ela disse que faz questão de manter o estoque sempre cheio.  
  
Sirius engasgou e tossiu.  
  
- Er... Você deve ter tido seus motivos... para não ter ido... - ele olhou para o professor, e desviou a atenção dela antes que Anne perguntasse o verdadeiro motivo por ele não ter aparecido no outro dia - Olha, o professor vai explicar o que vamos fazer hoje, e lembre-se, isso pode cair nos NOM's.  
  
Anne virou o rosto, tentado impedir que Sirius visse que ela sorria, se achando esperta demais por ter enganado o rapaz e ter descoberto que ele havia mentido na outra vez, sem ter posto um pé na enfermaria, mas Sirius não precisava saber disso.  
  
Eles só conversaram de novo enquanto colocavam os ingredientes da nova poção no caldeirão.  
  
- Então, Snape, soube que o artilheiro da Sonserina se machucou... Eles já arrumaram outro?  
  
Anne deu de ombros e disse com desinteresse.  
  
- Não faço a mínima idéia. O teste vai ser hoje, depois da aula.  
  
- Você não vai tentar? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso cínico no rosto, e duvidando que mesmo se ela tentasse ela conseguiria uma vaga no time.  
  
- Oh, eu não preciso disso - a garota respondeu, sem desviar a atenção da poção.  
  
Os dois se calaram, pois o professor se aproximava para ver se eles estavam fazendo a poção direito. Depois dos dois acidentes envolvendo Anne e Sirius, ele havia ficado muito mais desconfiado, e isso era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer para prevenir que no futuro não acontecessem novos acidentes. Depois que todos terminaram a poção, ele encerrou a aula e os alunos começaram a arrumar suas coisas. Enquanto Anne arrumava os livros e guardava o caldeirão, Severo foi falar com a irmã.  
  
- Anne, tem alguma coisa acontecendo? - ele perguntou, preocupado com a irmã. Ela não estava mais tão próxima a ele como costumava ser, e ele sentia falta disso.  
  
- Como assim, Severo?  
  
- Bem, é que você tem estado mais... - Severo estava embaraçado demais, e realmente não queria ter essa conversa, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava esclarecer as coisas com a irmã - Você sabe, você sempre foi quieta, e de repente você está procurando conversar com os outros alunos...  
  
- O que falaram para você, Severo? - ela perguntou, apreensiva.  
  
- Eu vi você falando com o Hopkins e o Gubber.  
  
- Ah, isso! - ela disse aliviada por ele não ter visto ela conversando com Black. - Eu fui perguntar como o Lestrange estava.  
  
- Você nunca foi amiga dele, não que eu saiba. - o rapaz disse, intrigado.  
  
Anne corou por Severo ter descoberto a mentira, mas ele interpretou de outro modo.  
  
- Não me diga que... - ele sorriu, orgulhoso - Anne, você está apaixonada por ele?!  
  
Severo quase não acreditava. O que ele mais queria era que a irmã encontrasse amigos, mas amigos à altura dela, que fossem sonserinos respeitosos, e melhor ainda seria se ela namorasse um. O rapaz estava tão contente que achou que quando a irmã virou o rosto era porque ela estava envergonhada, mas na verdade, Anne escondeu o rosto para que Severo não percebesse que ela mentia. Quando ela virou o rosto, Anne viu que Sirius estava saindo da sala. Com certeza havia escutado tudo, mas assim que percebeu que havia sido descoberto, Sirius desapareceu.  
  
- Não precisa ter vergonha disso, Anne...  
  
- Ahn? - ela disse, se lembrando que Severo estava na sala, e para que o irmão não desconfiasse de nada, ela continuou a farsa - Você não vai dizer nada para ninguém, não é, Severo?  
  
- Claro que não. - ele sorriu para ela - Se você quiser, eu posso fazer com que ele vá ao baile com você.  
  
- Você pode?! - Anne fingiu estar animada. Era melhor que Severo pensasse que ela estava apaixonada por Lestrange do que outra coisa - Não, não vai dar certo... Ele não vai querer ir comigo, ele vai me achar uma boba...  
  
- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou fazer com que tudo dê certo.  
  
- Obrigada, Severo! - ela disse antes de abraçar o irmão, sentindo mais um alívio por ele não ter percebido nada do que qualquer outra coisa.  
  
- O que eu não faço para ver você feliz... - ele afastou a irmã e perguntou com o sorriso ainda no rosto. - Você vai para o dormitório?  
  
- Não, eu tenho que falar com um professor. - a garota disse, sem se importar por estar mentindo. Queria terminar aquela conversa antes que se tornasse mais embaraçosa do que já estava sendo.  
  
- Está bem. Cuide-se.  
  
Depois de dar um rápido beijo na testa de Anne, Severo saiu da sala. Anne terminou de arrumar os seus livros e saiu desanimada na sala. Era mais uma vergonha que ela passava por causa de Sirius.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Quando Anne chegou na sala, Sirius estava dando voltas, e parecendo cansado de esperar. Ele olhou para ela com algo mais do que raiva no olhar.  
  
- Foi por isso então que você não apareceu ontem? Foi visitar o seu namoradinho?!  
  
- Isso não te interessa - ela respondeu sem emoção.  
  
- Interessa sim! Eu não aceitei ensinar animagia para você ficar faltando por causa de namorados!  
  
Aquela insistência em ficar com raiva de Anne por ela não ter ido uma vez para a aula quando ele também havia deixado de ir uma vez deixou a garota irritada. Ela não devia explicação nenhuma sobre o que fazia ou deixava de fazer para ele.  
  
- Ah, então é isso! Você está com raiva porque eu tenho um namorado?! - a garota disse não resistindo à tentação de irritar Black.  
  
- Claro que não! E eu sei muito bem que ele não é seu namorado, só mesmo o seu irmão para acreditar que você pode estar apaixonada por um idiota como o Lestrange, mas de qualquer forma você não pode me fazer de palhaço enquanto fica na enfermaria por causa de um palerma como o Lestrange! - Sirius disse espantado com ele mesmo, sem entender direito porque estava sentindo tanta raiva somente por causa da possibilidade da garota ter algum envolvimento com Lestrange.  
  
- Você está zangado porque eu não estou interessada em você! Você não suporta a idéia de que uma garota em todo esse maldito castelo pode resistir a esse seu olhar patético e à sua conversa tão profunda quanto um pires! - o que havia começado como uma brincadeira, agora era uma briga séria para Anne.  
  
- Pouco me importa se você está interessada em mim ou não! Eu só não quero que desperdicem meu tempo! Se você quer levar isso a sério, então não deixe de vir por besteiras!  
  
- Eu levo isso a sério sim, tanto que estou aqui, te escutando, enquanto você fica inventando discussões quando eu poderia muito bem sair! Agora me diga, quem está levando isso a sério?  
  
Anne falou com o dedo indicador apontado para Sirius que, ofendido, segurou o pulso da garota com força. Os dois se encararam sérios, sem desviar o olhar um do outro, ambos furiosos. Eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo até que Sirius largou o braço da garota com força.  
  
- Abra o livro no capítulo catorze - ele disse sem encará-la.  
  
Ainda zangada, a garota abriu o livro. Mas um sorriso logo surgiu no rosto dela. Ela adorou ver Sirius irritado.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Durante as duas semanas seguintes, Anne sempre se atrasou para as aulas de animagia. No começo, Sirius brigava com ela, mas assim que começaram os boatos de que o time de quadribol da Sonserina tinha cancelado a seleção do novo artilheiro e que o artilheiro que eles haviam escolhido era uma espécie de arma secreta para o jogo contra a Grifinória, Sirius passou a se atrasar tanto quanto Anne, pois o time da Grifinória não queria ser pego de surpresa.  
  
Tudo continuou até que finalmente chegou o dia do jogo da Sonserina contra Grifinória.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Acorda, Almofadinhas!  
  
Sirius ignorou o chamado de Tiago, e colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.  
  
- Vamos lá, Almofadinhas, não me diga que esqueceu que dia é hoje?!  
  
Tiago escutou um murmúrio vindo debaixo do travesseiro.  
  
- Pontas, se você é meu amigo, me deixa dormir!  
  
- Almofadinhas, justamente por eu ser seu amigo eu não posso deixar você dormir! Se você não ficasse acordado até tarde namorando escondido, você não estaria com sono.  
  
- Cala a boca, Pontas! Eu não estou namorando ninguém! Já disse que estou procurando passagens secretas! Agora, você vai me deixar dormir ou não?  
  
- Claro que não! Esqueceu que hoje é o grande jogo, Almofadinhas?  
  
Sirius se levantou numa rapidez quase inumana.  
  
- O QUÊ?  
  
- Se você for tão rápido para comer como é para se levantar, talvez você ainda possa jogar! - Tiago disse, brincando.  
  
- Engraçadinho - ele disse enquanto se vestia. - Então, descobriram quem é o novo artilheiro da Sonserina?  
  
- Ainda não. Pelo visto, só vamos saber quem é no jogo. Eu gostaria de saber como eles conseguiram treinar esse artilheiro escondido de todo mundo!  
  
- Quer saber qual é a minha teoria, Pontas?  
  
- E eu tenho outra alternativa?  
  
- Não! - os dois riram, e Sirius continuou. - Na minha opinião, eles não treinaram o novo artilheiro e fizeram todo esse mistério para desestabilizar o nosso time, foi só isso. O novo artilheiro deve ser uma porcaria como todo o resto do time.  
  
- É uma boa teoria... Mas chega de perder tempo, você já está pronto?  
  
- Quase, mas você pode ir na frente.  
  
- Certo, eu vou te esperar no salão principal, tudo bem?  
  
- Tudo bem. - Tiago saiu.  
  
Depois que se vestiu, Sirius foi para o salão principal.  
  
- O time já foi para o vestiário, Almofadinhas.  
  
- Ok, vamos lá - Sirius disse, pegando uma maçã.  
  
No vestiário, o capitão do time, um rapaz do sétimo ano de sorriso contagiante, começou a falar depois de todos os jogadores estarem vestidos com os uniformes da Grifinória.  
  
- Certo, pessoal, nós treinamos muito e posso garantir que nunca estivemos tão bem preparados para um jogo como hoje. Não importa se eles têm um novo artilheiro, pois eu confio totalmente nos nossos artilheiros.  
  
Sirius e mais dois garotos agradeceram com um aceno, e uma garota loira olhou com um ar bobo para Sirius. O capitão continuou.  
  
- E confio em todos vocês também. Agora nós só temos que montar em nossas vassouras e mostrar quem somos para a Sonserina.  
  
Os jogadores da Grifinória aplaudiram, e saíram do vestiário. O sol brilhava fraco, e várias nuvens cinzas estavam no céu, mas nem a probabilidade de chuva preocupou os jogadores. Até que Sirius viu o time da Sonserina sair do vestiário e viu entre os jogadores do time adversário Adrianne Snape.  
  
Os jogadores da Grifinória estavam surpresos ao ver que Adrianne Snape era a nova artilheira da Sonserina, mas Sirius estava estupefato. Ele só conseguiu parar de olhar para Anne quando Tiago o cutucou com o cotovelo.  
  
- Vocês fazem dupla na aula de Poções, não é?  
  
Sirius concordou com a cabeça.  
  
- E você nunca suspeitou de nada?  
  
- Nada. Ela conseguiu disfarçar direitinho - ele deu uma risada. - Isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava, Pontas!  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O coração de Anne batia fortemente quando ela saiu do vestiário da Sonserina. Ela tentava se lembrar de tudo o que Hopkins havia dito nos treinamentos, até que ela escutou o som da risada de Sirius. Ela olhou com raiva para ele, e murmurou.  
  
- Ele vai ver como garotas podem entender de quadribol!  
  
Em seguida, ela montou na vassoura e subiu, ficando com os outros jogadores da Sonserina. Depois do apito, o jogo começou.  
  
A goles foi diretamente para as mãos de Adrianne, e depois de uns instantes em que ela não soube exatamente o que fazer e só olhou surpresa para a bola, ela partiu para o gol da Grifinória. Anne desviou de dois balaços e estava se aproximando do gol quando Sirius surgiu na frente dela, ameaçador. Ela deixou que ele se aproximasse até que no ultimo momento, ela desviou dele com uma pirueta e passou a goles para Gubber, que marcou o primeiro gol da partida.  
  
Agora a posse da goles estava com a Grifinória. Sirius estava fazendo uma jogada que Anne já havia observado antes. Um dos artilheiros jogava a goles por cima do ombro para o outro. Era uma jogada muito difícil de se fazer, mas graças ao sincronismo dos artilheiros da Grifinória, quase sempre dava bom resultado. Anne só teve que fazer um sinal para que Hopkins jogasse os balaços em cima dos artilheiros da Grifinória e ficar no lugar onde eles deveriam estar. Quando Sirius percebeu o que havia acontecido, era tarde demais. Anne estava com a goles, voando em direção ao gol o mais rápido possível, e depois de desviar de um balaço e de um artilheiro, ela marcava o seu primeiro gol com o uniforme do time de quadribol da Sonserina.  
  
Durante o restante da partida, a disputa entre Anne e Sirius foi crescendo cada vez mais, mas no fim do jogo, a vitória ficou com a garota, nos dois sentidos. Tanto a Sonserina havia ganho o jogo quanto ela havia marcado mais gols do que Sirius e qualquer um dos outros cinco artilheiros.  
  
A torcida da Sonserina vibrava contente com o fim do jogo e a vitória do time. Em sua vassoura, Anne assistia à comemoração da torcida mais feliz até do que os sonserinos. Aquela era a primeira vitória da Sonserina contra a Grifinória em três anos, e ela se sentia orgulhosa por ter participado da partida.  
  
Quando o time entrou nas masmorras, os alunos já estavam festejando, e a comemoração aumentou mais ainda quando os sete jogadores chegaram. Joah Jewkes, o apanhador, e Anne foram erguidos, pois estavam sendo considerados os responsáveis pela vitória do time. De cima, Anne sorriu com prazer, mas foi quando ela viu o olhar de orgulho de Severo que se sentiu satisfeita por ter entrado no time. Assim que ela conseguiu, foi falar com o irmão.  
  
- Você não está zangado por eu não ter te contado que eu era a nova artilheira, está?  
  
- Bem, um pouco, mas estou orgulhoso por você ter jogado tão bem. Você fez um ótimo trabalho, Anne. Foi ótimo ver aqueles grifinórios perderem.  
  
Anne sorriu, orgulhosa por Severo estar feliz por sua causa, e o abraçou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Naquela noite, Anne e Sirius não tiveram treinamento porque as comemorações pela vitória só terminaram às três da manhã, mas na noite seguinte, quando Anne entrou na sala, Sirius estava lá, e não parecia nada satisfeito.  
  
- Por que você não me disse que era a nova artilheira da Sonserina?  
  
- Desde quando eu te devo explicações? - ela disse com desinteresse - Você não é nada meu!  
  
Ela conseguiu que ele ficasse calado, mas não por muito tempo.  
  
- Isso não importa! Qualquer pessoa decente teria contado!  
  
- Eu não contei porque você não perguntou!  
  
- Ah, tá certo, agora eu acredito em Papai Noel e em Coelho da Páscoa. Duvido que você teria me contado se eu tivesse perguntado, Snape, porque você é um deles, você é uma sonserina, só pensa em você mesma e em conseguir o que quer, mesmo que tenha que passar por cima dos outros.  
  
Anne se ofendeu com o que ele disse e o tom de desprezo que o rapaz usou, e sem pensar duas vezes, ela ergueu a mão e acertou a face de Sirius.  
  
- Nunca, nunca fale assim comigo! Você não tem o direito de me ofender assim! - o rosto de Anne estava vermelho, e ela ofegava.  
  
- Eu também não sou obrigado a escutar essas coisas, eu não sou nenhum empregado seu! Se você quiser, pode continuar sozinha, mas eu não vou mais ficar perto de você nem por um minuto!  
  
A garota fechou a mão com fúria. O que ela mais queria era ficar livre de Sirius para sempre, mas Anne tinha medo de continuar aprendendo animagia sem que alguém supervisionasse e alguma coisa desse errado. Dessa vez, ela teve que engolir o orgulho.  
  
- Espere! - ela disse tentando parecer arrependida - Por favor, se você for, não sei como eu vou conseguir fazer isso sozinha! Por favor, fique! Eu prometo que nunca mais vou fazer isso. Eu juro!  
  
Sirius ficou pensando por alguns instantes.  
  
- É a última chance que eu estou te dando. - ele disse com seriedade - Se você fizer só mais uma besteira, eu não vou nem ligar se você vai dizer que eu sou um animago ou não, mas eu caio fora, entendeu?  
  
Ele nunca havia visto Adrianne Snape se humilhar daquele jeito, e de certa forma, ele gostou de ver o olhar apreensivo da garota e de saber que ela dependia dele, mas não era por isso que ele iria continuar as aulas. Quando Anne pediu desculpas, Sirius percebeu que talvez ele pudesse fazer com que a garota deixasse de ser orgulhosa. Ele sabia que seria um desafio, mas Sirius nunca havia fugido de um desafio antes, e não seria agora que ele iria fazê-lo.  
  
- Entendi. - ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça - Eu acho que é melhor nós irmos dormir, não estou concentrada o bastante para estudar.  
  
- Está bem, mas antes eu queria falar com você... Eu também exagerei um pouco, eu não devia ter te provocado... - ele desviou o olhar da garota, encabulado, e Anne olhou um pouco mais calma para ele, surpresa também. Nunca imaginou que Sirius pediria desculpas a ela por uma atitude errada que ele havia tido.  
  
- Não, a culpa toda foi minha. Eu não devia ter te dado um tapa. - pela primeira vez desde que haviam começado a conversar ela estava sendo totalmente sincera. E isso a assustava.  
  
- Olha, é melhor nós pararmos, senão vamos brigar novamente para decidir de quem é a culpa! - ele sorriu, e Anne sorriu de volta - Vamos dizer que nós dois tivemos culpa, mas como um desculpou o outro, vamos deixar as coisas assim.  
  
- Certo.  
  
Os dois se calaram por alguns instantes até que Sirius disse abruptamente.  
  
- Você jogou muito bem hoje. Ninguém nunca tinha roubado a goles naquela jogada, como você fez isso?  
  
- Eu já tinha observado você fazer aquela jogada antes, e já tinha percebido que não dá para ver se o jogador que está lá é mesmo o do nosso time, só quando ele já está com a goles.  
  
- Como você conseguiu entrar no time da Sonserina sem fazer o teste?  
  
- Foi simples. Eu desafiei Hopkins e Gubber a uma partida de quadribol, e eu consegui sair melhor do que eles. - ela fez uma pequena pausa antes de acrescentar. - Bem melhor.  
  
- Mas onde você treinou escondida durante todo esse tempo? Alguém deve ter visto vocês treinarem...  
  
- Nós treinamos do outro lado do lago. Não conta para ninguém, o Gubber sabe onde ficam os barcos do Hagrid, nós íamos escondidos.  
  
A conversa continuou mais um pouco, e quando eles decidiram ir dormir, saíram da sala juntos, sorrindo. Anne e Sirius foram juntos até as escadas, onde os dois se separariam depois de se despedirem e seguiriam por caminhos diferentes: Sirius, para as torres da Grifinória, e Anne, para as masmorras da Sonserina.  
  
Anne já estava descendo as escadas quando escutou Sirius a chamar de volta.  
  
- Eu queria dizer só mais uma coisa...  
  
- Pode falar.  
  
Sirius corava, e parecia atrapalhado com o que iria falar. Era difícil para ele admitir que estava enganado com a opinião que tinha sobre Anne. O silêncio foi longo antes que Sirius decidir que falaria, e de supetão, ele falou.  
  
- Você entende mesmo de quadribol.  
  
Antes mesmo de terminar de falar a frase, ele subiu correndo as escadas. Anne ficou parada, olhando Sirius subir as escadas até que ele desapareceu, e enquanto ia para as masmorras, ela também pensava que talvez tivesse feito um julgamento errado de Black. 


	8. Capítulo 07: A verdade

7. A VERDADE  
  
  
  
Depois que se tornou artilheira da Sonserina, muitas coisas mudaram na vida de Anne. A garota se tornou bastante popular, e da noite para o dia, Narcisa Nott começou a tratá-la como se fosse amiga de Anne há anos, mas a garota, sabendo que Narcisa só estava agindo assim porque agora ela era artilheira da Sonserina, continuou a desprezar Nott.   
  
Assim que Narcisa percebeu que não conseguiria conquistar a amizade de Anne, voltou a tratar ela da mesma maneira que a tratava antes dela se tornar artilheira. Mas Narcisa não foi a única. Outras garotas tentaram ser amigas de Anne, mas ela, achando que essas garotas só queriam ser amigas dela por causa de sua fama, sempre era rude com elas, e por isso, Anne continuou sem amigos.  
  
Essa, porém, não foi a única mudança na vida de Anne. Depois da noite em que ficou conversando com Sirius, ele e Anne passaram a discutir menos do que antes. Ela ainda o achava prepotente, mas começava a ver algumas qualidades no meio dos inúmeros defeitos que via nele. Já Sirius, começava a aceitar o jeito orgulhoso de Anne, mas não ainda o autoritarismo da garota. Os dois ainda não eram amigos, mas pelo menos começavam a aceitar as diferenças que existiam entre eles.  
  
Só uma coisa impedia que Anne parasse de detestá-lo: uma vez por mês, durante uns três dias, ele não aparecia nas aulas, e as desculpas eram as mais idiotas, como a mãe estar doente, uma das irmãs estar doentes (Sirius tinha duas irmãs, Julie, que estava no quarto ano, e Emma, que estava no terceiro ano.), ou ter que fazer alguma tarefa das matérias.  
  
Anne não acreditava muito nessas desculpas, e estava curiosa para saber o que Sirius realmente fazia durante esses três dias, mas com a proximidade do Baile de Inverno, essa suspeita ficou de lado. Anne estava ocupada demais tentando fugir dos vários garotos que a convidavam para ir com eles ao baile. Depois que ela se tornou a artilheira da Sonserina, além das garotas, vários garotos de todas as casas a convidavam para ir ao baile, até mesmo um do sexto ano da Grifinória, mas Anne não se incomodava com esse tipo de atenção. Ela se divertia muito vendo Narcisa a olhar com inveja.   
  
Mas com tantos garotos a convidando, ela teve que recusar todos os convites. Severo levou muito a sério a mentira de que ela estava apaixonada por Lestrange. O rapaz falou com Liam Lestrange sobre o que havia descoberto, e não demorou muito para que Liam convidasse Anne para ir com ele ao baile. A garota teve que aceitar para que o irmão não suspeitasse de nada.  
  
- Fiquei muito satisfeito quando Liam disse que não teria nenhum problema em ir ao baile com você, Anne.  
  
Os irmãos Snape conversavam enquanto iam para o salão principal. O baile era na noite seguinte, e era o assunto principal das conversas.  
  
- Eu também, Severo. Estou tão agradecida por você ter falado com ele! Eu nunca teria coragem para fazer isso! - Anne disse, impressionada consigo mesma pelo modo como estava enganando o irmão.  
  
- Eu sei, e foi exatamente por te conhecer tão bem que eu fui falar com ele.  
  
Anne teve que se segurar para não rir do absurdo que Severo dizia, e virou o rosto. Os olhos da garota caíram em uma cena no mínimo estranha. Ela viu Madame Pomfrey com Remo Lupin, o levando até o Salgueiro Lutador. Ao ver a irmã olhando distraída para os jardins, Severo olhou na mesma direção e ficou intrigado.  
  
- O que ele está fazendo? - Severo perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Ele deve ter se machucado no Salgueiro Lutador, Severo, igual o idiota do Davi Gudgeon. Esses grifinórios são todos iguais. - ela tentou desviar a atenção, embora não parecesse que Remo estava se afastando da árvore, mas sim se aproximando.  
  
- Realmente... Eles sempre querem aparecer!  
  
Se perguntassem para Anne porque ela havia mentido, ela não saberia o que responder. A única coisa que ela sentiu foi um instinto de proteger Lupin, mesmo ele não sendo seu amigo. Assim que chegou ao salão, ela teve uma intuição de que naquela noite não encontraria Sirius na sala. E ela não se enganou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O castelo estava muito bem decorado. Era a melhor decoração para um baile que Anne já havia visto desde que era estudante de Hogwarts, mas ela teria aproveitado muito mais o baile se não fosse pelo seu acompanhante. Lestrange fazia questão de dançar todas as músicas com a garota, e parecia que fazia mais questão ainda de pisar no pé dela enquanto dançavam. Quando a vigésima primeira música terminou, Anne não agüentou, e antes que a próxima começasse, ela disse a Lestrange que queria tomar um pouco de ar. Ainda bem que ele não quis ir com ela, preferiu ficar dançando, assim ela pôde se recuperar da presença dele também.  
  
Anne saiu do salão e foi para o saguão de entrada. Do lado de fora, alguns poucos casais conversavam aproveitando um pouco da privacidade que a noite escura e o fim da festa davam, até que a luz da lua surgiu através das nuvens, e ela viu, entre os vários casais, Allison Forster e Sirius Black se beijando, mas logo ele a afastou, olhou para a lua, disse algo para ela, e saiu apressado.   
  
Anne se escondeu para que Sirius não a visse, e depois voltou para o salão, sentindo a mesma sensação que havia sentido quando Sirius disse a ela que Allison só estava no time por causa dele.   
  
No salão, Liam estava procurando por Anne, e ela teve que dançar outras três músicas. Enquanto isso, ela viu que Sirius conversava com Potter e Pettigrew, e parecia ser algo urgente. Foi então que ela percebeu que Lupin não estava no salão, e logo notou que não havia visto o rapaz naquela noite. Quando a terceira música terminou, Anne voltou o olhar para onde Sirius e os outros dois marotos estavam a tempo de vê-los saindo apressados pelo saguão de entrada.  
  
- Liam, você não quer ir lá fora comigo? Está uma bela noite, tem uma bela lua cheia lá fora e você é a companhia que eu mais quero para apreciar isso. - ela disse apressada, sem querer perder os três rapazes de vista.  
  
Liam deu um sorriso bobo, acreditando que Anne estava apaixonada por ele, e, sem suspeitar que a garota só queria confirmar uma suspeita, os dois foram para o saguão de entrada.  
  
O saguão estava praticamente deserto, afinal, já era bastante tarde. Anne procurava Sirius com o olhar, mas ele parecia ter desaparecido. Ela tinha esquecido totalmente de Liam, quando sentiu uma mão gelada segurar a sua. Era Liam.  
  
- Adrianne... er - ele olhou hesitante para a garota, mas logo se recuperou. - ... Eu posso te chamar de Anne?   
  
A garota concordou com a cabeça, chateada por ele tê-la distraído, mas o sonserino não percebeu e continuou falando, de cabeça baixa, sem coragem para encarar Anne.  
  
- Er... Anne... Eu sempre achei você muito bonita... - a garota quase riu. Ela nunca foi considerada bonita, pelo contrário, os outros rapazes a achavam esquisita demais, principalmente os olhos. - ... bem mais que as outras garotas da Sonserina... E, er, eu... Eu... Eu sempre quis falar com você, mas você sempre foi tão... distante... Desculpe por dizer isso.  
  
- Não, está tudo bem, continue. - ela aproveitava que ele não olhava para ela e procurava um rato, um cão e um cervo com os olhos.  
  
- Eu até fiquei surpreso quando seu irmão falou comigo, mas também fiquei contente, não pensei duas vezes, e disse que sim. - ele levantou o rosto, e olhou quase com ternura para a garota, que teve que fazer força para não rir da expressão patética que estava no rosto dele - Quer saber por que eu aceitei, Anne? Porque eu amo você, Adrianne Snape.  
  
Liam segurou Anne pela cintura com uma das mãos enquanto acariciava o rosto dela com a outra. O rosto dele se aproximou do rosto de Anne enquanto a garota só conseguia pensar em sair correndo de lá, mas não fez nada para impedi-lo que a beijasse.  
  
- Anne, você é... sensacional! - ele disse depois que a beijou, com um olhar bobo que logo foi substituído por um de medo - O que... O que... O que é aquilo? - ele disse subitamente, assustando Anne.  
  
- Como?! - Anne perguntou intrigada, se virou para a direção em que ele estava apontando, e viu um cão negro enorme, que sob a luz do luar e com o ar ameaçador que tinha nos olhos, até poderia parecer o Sinistro. - Não estou vendo nada! - ela disse com inocência para Liam.  
  
- Er, eu... Eu... Eu vou pegar umas... bebidas, é... - o rapaz disse torcendo para que a garota não pensasse que ele se assustava com qualquer coisa, e saiu apressado, sem saber que a garota não estava interessada nele.  
  
Ao ver-se sozinha, Anne soltou uma enorme gargalhada. Quando ela voltou o olhar para o lugar onde Sirius estava, não o viu mais. Ela começou a andar instintivamente até o Salgueiro Lutador, a tempo de ver um cervo entrar em uma passagem escondida debaixo do salgueiro. Antes de voltar para o castelo, ela deu uma última olhada para a grande árvore, e disse com um sorriso de agradecimento no rosto.  
  
- Obrigada por estragar meu segundo baile, Sirius Black.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Como o baile daquele ano havia sido no dia 28, Anne e Sirius só se encontrariam na véspera de Ano-novo. Até esse dia, a garota pensou muito sobre as coisas que tinha visto. Quer dizer, quando ela podia, pois depois do baile, Lestrange passou a perseguí-la, tanto por querer apagar a imagem de covarde tanto por querer ficar com Anne.  
  
Nos poucos instantes em que ficava sozinha, Anne sempre pensava nos últimos acontecimentos. Remo entrando no Salgueiro Lutador com Madame Pomfrey, os marotos fazendo o mesmo depois do baile, mas escondidos, Sirius deixando de aparecer nas aulas alguns dias em cada mês, um cão negro sob a lua-cheia, o fato de Remo não ser um animago... Então, como um raio, a verdade surgiu em sua mente: Lupin era um lobisomem, e para ajudar o amigo, os marotos haviam se transformado em animagos ilegalmente.   
  
Depois do primeiro instante de surpresa pela descoberta, Anne se sentiu muito culpada pela chantagem que havia feito com Sirius para ele ensinar animagia a ela, quando ele havia se tornado um animago para ajudar um amigo. Ela sentiu vergonha de si mesma, e sem coragem de encarar Sirius, pensou até em nunca mais aparecer nas aulas, mas ele ia suspeitar que algo havia acontecido, então, depois de muito tempo pensando, Anne foi para a sala, onde Sirius já estava esperando por ela.  
  
- Até que enfim você chegou! Já estava pensando que você não viria! - ele disse com alegria na voz ao vê-la, o que a deixou mais culpada ainda - Certo, abra o livro no capítulo... - ele olhava as anotações que ele havia feito. - Nossa! Vinte e três!? Você está aprendendo rápido mesmo!  
  
A empolgação de Sirius conseguia deixar Anne mais culpada ainda, então ela decidiu acabar logo com tudo de uma vez.  
  
- Olha, Black, acho que é melhor a gente parar de se encontrar e de ter essas aulas.  
  
- Como assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Snape descobriu tudo? Ou foi... seu namorado? - ele perguntou com um tom de mágoa que passou despercebido à Anne.  
  
- Não, Severo não descobriu, mas que história é essa de namorado?!   
  
- Eu vi você e o Lestrange se beijando no baile... - o rapaz parecia ter perdido uma disputa, mas a garota não notou.  
  
- Aquilo não foi nada! Eu só queria distraí-lo! E ele não é meu namorado. - ela disse sem entender porque tentava se justificar.  
  
- Se ele não é, então por que você quer desistir das aulas?  
  
Ela suspirou, pensando que Sirius só desistiria do interrogatório se ela falasse a verdade. Intimidada, ela começou a falar sem encará-lo.  
  
- Eu descobri tudo. Descobri porque você e seus amigos se tornaram animagos. Foi por causa do Lupin. Ele é um lobisomem, e você fez isso para ajudá-lo, e não é justo que eu te chantageie por uma coisa que você fez para ajudar um amigo, por mais ilegal que isso seja. - Anne estava de cabeça baixa, e não viu o olhar furioso de Sirius quando ela disse que sabia a verdade, mas quando ela o encarou novamente, ele estava olhando como se entendesse o que ela queria dizer - De qualquer forma, eu não posso mais continuar com as aulas. Você está livre, não precisa mais me encontrar aqui. E pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não vou falar a ninguém que o Lupin é um lobisomem, você tem a minha palavra. Eu valorizo demais a amizade para brincar com ela - e antes que Sirius respondesse, ela saiu da sala.  
  
Na sala, Sirius olhava para a porta sem saber como reagir diante daquela ação inesperada de Anne. Tudo o que ele pensava sobre a garota agora era passado. Ele percebeu que por baixo daquela garota fria, que não se importava com ninguém além dela mesma e do irmão, havia uma garota com respeito pelos valores que tinha.  
  
Anne estava descendo as escadas, triste por não ter mais aulas de animagia, mas estava aceitando isso. Ela poderia continuar sozinha, embora ela já estivesse acostumada a Sirius. Enquanto ela descia, ela sentiu uma mão puxar seu braço. Ela se virou e viu Sirius olhar bravo para ela.  
  
- Por acaso eu disse que você estava dispensada? Sinceramente, pensei que os alunos tivessem mais respeito pelos seus professores... - ele fingiu desaprovação, e depois deu um sorriso tão encantador que fez com que Anne entendesse como ele conseguia atrair tantas garotas, inclusive ela, naquele momento.  
  
- O que... Do que você está falando? - ela perguntou, atordoada.  
  
- Aulas de animagia, Anne!  
  
- Mas... Você... - ela não acreditava que ele ainda queria ensinar animagia para ela.  
  
- Anne, você provou que eu posso confiar em você, e eu seria muito infantil se desistisse das aulas. Vem, vamos voltar para a sala. Capítulo 23, lembra?   
  
Sirius disse sorrindo, e estendendo a mão para Anne, que a segurou e os dois voltaram para a para a sala. Assim que entraram, um relógio tocou doze vezes. Era meia-noite, e o primeiro dia do ano de 1976 começava. Os dois trocaram olhares felizes, e sorriram um para o outro, as mãos ainda juntas.  
  
- Feliz Ano-novo, Sirius!  
  
Era a primeira vez que Anne dizia o nome dele sem raiva, mas sim num tom amigável que surpreendeu Sirius.  
  
- Feliz Ano-novo, Anne. - ele respondeu com amabilidade, e pensando se Anne estava sentindo a mesma atração que ele sentia. Agora que ele havia descoberto que ela não era tão arrogante quanto ele pensava, ele sentia medo de se aproximar de Anne e deixar se dominar pelo pequeno sentimento de atração que começava a sentir por ela.  
  
Anne foi até a mesa da sala, e Sirius se aproximou por trás, mas ele parou quando se lembrou do que ela havia dito um dia, de que nunca iria se apaixonar por ele, então um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Sirius. Ele iria fazer ela se apaixonar por ele, e fazer com que ela se declarasse, então provaria para Anne que ela estava errada quando disse que nunca iria gostar dele e a faria assumir isso.  
  
- Aqui está, capítulo 23... - Anne disse olhando para o livro, sem nem suspeitar o que Sirius estava planejando.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Enquanto Sirius voltava para as torres da Grifinória depois da aula com Anne, ele não conseguia parar de pensar na garota e o motivo pelo qual ele aceitou continuar com as aulas, quando o melhor para ele seria aproveitar a oportunidade e esquecer completamente de Adrianne Snape. Mas essa era outra dúvida dele: por que ele não conseguia parar de pensar na irmã de Severo Snape? A resposta veio num segundo, e ele teve certeza de que estava mesmo apaixonado por ela.  
  
Sirius estava tão distraído que só percebeu que havia chegado na entrada da Grifinória quando bateu a cabeça no quadro da Mulher Gorda, que acordou, assustada, mas ela ficou mais assustada ainda quando não viu ninguém. Ela estava começando a dormir de novo quando sentiu que a "empurravam"  
  
- Quem está aí? Apareça agora, ou eu vou chamar o senhor Filch!  
  
Sirius saiu da capa de invisibilidade e olhou com súplica para a mulher do quadro, e disse a primeira mentira que passou pela cabeça.  
  
- Por favor, não diga nada! Eu estava estudando na biblioteca, amanhã vamos ter um teste de Herbologia e eu não sabia de nada!  
  
- Está bem, garotinho, mas que isso não se repita! Você pode perder pontos para a Grifinória se for descoberto andando por aí pelo castelo a essa hora da noite!  
  
- Obrigado! Chifre de unicórnio.  
  
A Mulher Gorda se afastou depois que Sirius disse a senha e o rapaz entrou na sala comunal, pensando que mais nada iria acontecer, mas ele estava enganado. Quando ele entrou no dormitório masculino, estranhou ao ver que a cama dos seus três companheiros de quarto estavam arrumadas, como se eles não tivessem dormido. Sirius ficou preocupado achando que havia acontecido alguma coisa com um dos seus amigos, e voltou para a porta, mas assim que o rapaz se virou, viu Tiago, Remo e Pedro parados em sua frente, olhando para ele com olhares acusadores.  
  
- Onde você esteve, Almofadinhas? - Remo perguntou, sério.  
  
- Eu já disse, estou procurando novas passagens secretas! Não sei por que vocês estão me perguntando isso se eu já disse tudo! - o rapaz disse tentando disfarçar a insegurança com uma expressão indignada no rosto.  
  
- Sirius, nós sabemos que isso não é verdade, e esperávamos que você fosse nos contar, mas pelo isto, você não vai, então nós mesmos teremos que fazer isso.  
  
Sirius engoliu em seco. Se Tiago o havia chamado pelo nome, era porque ele já sabia de tudo, e ele parecia estar muito decepcionado com Sirius.  
  
- Quando você saiu, eu, Aluado e Rabicho fomos procurar você pelo castelo, pois nunca duvidamos que você estava nos enganando, mas nós não encontramos você, e nós procuramos muito bem. Nós voltamos para o dormitório e já estávamos indo dormir quando o Rabicho lembrou que poderíamos encontrar você pelo mapa. Eu e Aluado concordamos com a idéia e imediatamente fomos ver o mapa, e o que encontramos? Acho que você sabe muito bem qual é a resposta, Sirius. Vimos você e a irmã do Snape juntos, perto do salão principal.  
  
- Tiago, eu posso explicar, eu...  
  
- Não importa se você teve um motivo, Sirius! O que importa é que você nos enganou! - o olhar de Remo era de decepção.  
  
- Se você e a Snape estão saindo juntos escondidos do irmão dela, não precisava mentir para nós! Você não precisa ter vergonha de estar apaixonado por uma garota da Sonserina! - Tiago disse, compreensivo.  
  
Sirius deu uma gargalhada enorme. Ele gostaria que isso fosse verdade, mas definitivamente Tiago, Remo e Pedro não conheciam Anne.  
  
- O que foi, Almofadinhas? Nós não contamos nenhuma piada... - o garoto baixinho e gordo falou pela primeira vez, sem entender o motivo pelo qual o amigo estava rindo.  
  
- Vocês... estão achando... que eu... estou... namorando... a Snape?! - ele disse entre uma risada e outra.  
  
- Se não é isso, qual é a explicação para você se encontrar de noite, escondido de todos, com ela? - Tiago perguntou, tão confuso quanto Pedro.  
  
- É melhor eu contar logo tudo... - Sirius disse, depois que parou de rir - Devia ter contado desde o começo, afinal, vocês também estão envolvidos. - ele, então, contou para os outros marotos tudo o que aconteceu desde o dia em que Anne descobriu o segredo deles até aquele dia.  
  
- Você enlouqueceu, Sirius? Como você conseguiu confiar nela?! - Tiago perguntou sem acreditar na irresponsabilidade de Sirius.  
  
- Eu não sei, Pontas, realmente não sei, mas quando ela olhou para mim dizendo que eu não precisava mais aparecer lá, e que ela não falaria nada, eu percebi que ela ia guardar o segredo para sempre. Naquele momento, eu confiaria até minha vida a ela.   
  
Tiago passou os dedos entre os cabelos, que ficaram mais embaraçados ainda.   
  
- Bem, agora não dá mais para voltar atrás já que você já fez a besteira mesmo, mas se você confia nela, nós só podemos confiar nela também.  
  
- Podem confiar nela. Eu sinto que ela não vai contar nada sobre Aluado ou sobre sermos animagos.   
  
- Claro, senão ela se denunciaria também. - Pedro resmungou.  
  
- Não é só por isso, Rabicho! Ela é uma garota decente, e mesmo se eu não estivesse ensinando Animagia para ela, ela não contaria nada.  
  
- Está bem, nós acreditamos em você, Almofadinhas. - Tiago disse tentando interromper o começo da discussão - Escutem, todos nós estamos exaltados e cansados, é melhor irmos dormir. Amanhã nós conversamos melhor.  
  
E como todos estavam com sono, os quatro marotos se deitaram, mas Sirius demorou a dormir. Não conseguia deixar de pensar em uma certa aluna da Sonserina... 


	9. Capítulo 08: Mais do que amizade

8. MAIS DO QUE AMIZADE  
Sirius contou para Anne a conversa que teve com seus amigos na noite seguinte.   
  
- Tiago, Pedro e Remo descobriram que eu estou ensinando animagia para você.  
  
A garota quase deixou cair o livro de animagia que estava segurando, mas Sirius não viu o medo que ela estava sentindo dele dizer que não poderia mais continuar com as aulas.  
  
- E então? Eles estão zangados com você? - ela perguntou com receio.  
  
- Um pouco, mas eles disseram que se eu quisesse continuar com as aulas, eu poderia. Eu só não vou poder aparecer quando for lua-cheia, está tudo bem para você?  
  
Pelo sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Anne, Sirius percebeu que ela concordava totalmente, e as aulas de animagia continuaram. A cada dia que passava, as discussões entre os dois se tornaram raras, e se não fossem por pequenos detalhes, eles teriam se tornado grandes amigos. Os dois jogavam quadribol em times onde a rivalidade entre si era enorme, e jogavam na mesma posição. Além disso, três dias depois do baile, Anne começou a namorar Liam Lestrange, e quando ficou sabendo disso, Sirius começou a namorar Allison Forster por despeito.  
  
Nenhum dos dois ficou contente quando descobriram que um estava namorando outra pessoa. Sirius porque, além de despeito, detestava Liam Lestrange, e sabia que ele não gostava de Anne, pelo menos não como ele gostava dela, e provavelmente só estava se aproveitando de Anne.  
  
Anne não havia gostado porque detestava Allison Forster, que era mais uma bonequinha da Grifinória preocupada em garotos e em falar dos outros do que com qualquer outra coisa mais séria. E, além disso, o seu jeito egoísta não admitia que Sirius desse atenção para outra garota que não fosse ela.   
  
Nem Anne nem Sirius ficaram contentes com o fato do outro estar namorando, e não esconderam suas opiniões. Na noite em que Anne começou a namorar Liam, ela e Sirius tiveram uma discussão sobre o namoro.  
  
- Você acha que ele gosta mesmo de você? Se eu fosse você, Anne, ficava atenta, ele só está esperando você escorregar para recuperar o lugar dele no time.  
  
- Não seja bobo, Sirius! O Liam não vai poder jogar até o ano que vem, a contusão que ele sofreu foi bastante séria, e ele está bastante feliz porque sou eu quem estou no lugar dele, e não um otário qualquer.  
  
- Você gosta de ser burra ou o quê? O Lestrange só está namorando você por dois motivos. Um: você é no momento a jogadora de quadribol mais popular de toda Hogwarts, e qualquer um adoraria andar com você para ser tão famoso quanto você. Dois: ele está esperando o momento em que você estiver mais vulnerável para recuperar o lugar dele no time.  
  
Anne gaguejou, nervosa. No fundo concordava com ele, mas ela nunca admitiria que Sirius estava certo e, além disso, ela gostava de Liam, por mais bobo que ele fosse às vezes. Ela olhou ofendida para Sirius. Anne nunca havia dito uma palavra sobre a manequim que ele namorava, mas se ele queria ofender o namorado dela, ela não ia ficar calada.  
  
- Ah, então hoje é dia de "Acabe com a reputação do namorado da sua amiga"? Então vamos lá. Quer saber o que eu acho da Forster? Para mim, ela é uma garota que se acha melhor do que realmente é, sem nada na cabeça além de vento, e que só está com você porque você é do time de quadribol da Grifinória!   
  
Sirius olhou para Anne com um ar divertido e disse, surpreendendo a garota.  
  
- Você tem razão em tudo o que você disse.  
  
Anne abriu a boca, admirada com Sirius, que ficava com uma garota mesmo sabendo que ela só estava com ele por causa da sua fama.  
  
- Então porque você ainda fica com ela se ela só está com você porque ela é uma garota superficial? Garotas como a Forster é o máximo que você consegue arrumar?  
  
- Claro que não Anne, mas eu não quero me amarrar em ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto. - ele olhou profundamente para Anne, que, sem saber o motivo, corou - Por isso estou com ela. Eu posso ficar com a Allison até eu me cansar, mas você está sendo tão inocente com o Lestrange que até irrita!  
  
- Pois você está totalmente enganado! O Liam gosta de mim e está orgulhoso por eu estar no time! Ele me disse que no ano que vem quando ele estiver melhor ele vai ficar com a vaga do Gubber, que está no sétimo ano!  
  
- Ele está dizendo isso só para te enganar! Ele não quer a vaga do Gubber, ele está com o orgulho ferido por ter perdido a vaga para uma garota, e ele só vai descansar quando tiver roubado a sua vaga.  
  
Anne balançou a cabeça irritada e impaciente, sem querer escutar as coisas que Sirius falava.  
  
- Nós não estamos aqui para ficar discutindo minha vida amorosa! Eu fiz os exercícios do capítulo trinta e sete, veja se eu melhorei o feitiço.  
  
Por mais que Anne tentasse se enganar, a verdade é que Sirius estava certo. Desde que havia descoberto que Anne estava "apaixonada" por ele, Liam Lestrange armou um plano para conseguir a sua vaga de volta, pois depois que Anne havia entrado no time e provado que jogava bem, Henry Hopkins, o capitão do time da Sonserina, disse a ele que a vaga agora era de Adrianne.   
  
Para conseguir sua vaga de volta, então, Liam se aproveitou de que agora namorava a artilheira da Sonserina e fazia o possível para que ela se atrasasse nos treinos, coisa que Henry não tolerava. E como Anne estava cansada por causa dos reinos de animagia, ela jogou muito mal na partida contra a Corvinal, e poucos dias antes da final contra a Grifinória, o capitão disse que ela estava fora do time e que a vaga de artilheiro era de novo de Liam. A primeira coisa que o rapaz fez depois disso foi terminar o namoro com Anne.  
  
Anne estava na sala comunal, chateada por ter perdido a vaga, mas ela estava satisfeita porque achava que não tinha nenhum artilheiro na Sonserina tão bom quanto ela para substituí-la, e porque naquele dia haveria um passeio para Hogsmeade. Ela planejava o que ia fazer no povoado com o namorado quando Liam entrou na sala comunal da Sonserina, rindo com os outros jogadores do time, e Anne foi falar com ele para o rapaz a consolar e também para falar sobre o passeio.  
  
- Liam, você soube, eu...  
  
- Eu tô ocupado agora, depois nós conversamos - ele disse sem olhar direito para a garota.  
  
- Mas, Liam, eu...  
  
- Olha, agora eu estou ocupado, eu estou planejando umas jogadas para o jogo contra a Corvinal amanhã - Liam disse com impaciência.  
  
- Como assim? - Anne não entendeu o que ele queria dizer. - Você não está no time, quer dizer... - ela não terminou a frase, pois deduziu que ele estava no lugar dela, e que tudo o que Sirius havia dito que ia acontecer estava acontecendo.  
  
- Snape, você não é nenhuma tola, você entendeu muito bem - ele disse com frieza. - E para o bem de nós dois, acho que é melhor você parar de falar comigo, vai ser mais fácil se as coisas ficarem assim.  
  
Liam se afastou, e continuou a conversa com os jogadores do time, rindo. Anne olhou para ele se afastando e não se mexeu, atordoada com o que havia acontecido. Quando voltou a si, ela percebeu que todos os que estavam na sala comunal falavam sobre o fim do namoro e olhavam para ela. Uma enorme tristeza misturada com raiva de si mesma por ter sido tão ingênua invadiu Anne. Antes que alguém fosse falar com ela, a garota foi para o dormitório, e ao se ver sozinha, chorou, não por causa do namorado perdido, mas sim por ter sido usada como foi por Liam. Mas ela não ficou sozinha por muito tempo. Assim que soube do que havia acontecido, Narcisa foi para o dormitório ver Anne sofrendo.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora... Olha só quem está aqui... Snape, a abandonada... Nem mesmo aquele idiota do Lestrange conseguiu te suportar por mais de dois meses...  
  
- Sai daqui, Nott! - Anne disse com fúria.  
  
- Calma, Snape! Só estou aqui para te animar... Eu sei como deve ser duro para você ver que ninguém gosta de você... Nem mesmo o seu irmãozinho... Sabe onde ele está agora? Está na sala comunal, combinando com os amigos o que eles vão fazer em Hogsmeade...   
  
Anne cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro para não escutar Narcisa e para impedir que ela visse o seu rosto.  
  
- Pobre Snape... Sem namorado... Sem irmão... Sem nem mesmo a vaga no time de quadribol... Deve ser difícil descobrir como somos patéticos depois que começamos a achar que somos a pessoa mais especial do mundo...   
  
Anne levantou da cama furiosa, e sem se importar com o que Narcisa diria ao ver que ela havia chorado.  
  
- Quem você pensa que é para poder pisar nos outros assim? Você é só uma garota com um rosto bonito, mas dentro desse cérebro não tem espaço para nada além de você mesma! Desapareça daqui!  
  
Narcisa e suas amigas deram pequenos risos. Anne saiu do quarto antes que perdesse a cabeça e fizesse uma loucura, e também porque não queria que elas a vissem sofrendo. Era demais para o seu orgulho saber que alguém havia visto ela sofrendo por causa de Liam. Quando Anne passou na sala comunal, Severo, que estava na sala, foi falar com a irmã.  
  
- Soube o que aconteceu, Anne, você está bem?  
  
- Não foi nada, Severo, é melhor você se apressar, daqui a pouco os professores vão levar vocês para Hogsmeade - ela disse tentando parecer que estava bem.  
  
- Mas Anne, você não vai?  
  
Anne ignorou a pergunta de Severo com um gesto brusco da mão, e saiu das masmorras da Sonserina apressada para ficar sozinha em sua sala secreta. Na sala, ela chorou tudo o que havia segurado até então, e se sentindo uma idiota por ter acreditado em tudo o que ele havia dito, todos os jogos que ele fez com ela para ter a sua vaga de volta. Ela não podia encontrar o garoto que procurava na Sonserina, onde todos eram egoístas, ambiciosos e que não sentiam o menor remorso por passar por cima dos sentimentos dos outros para conseguir o que queriam. Anne não via que ela também era assim, mas era por ser assim que ela estava determinada a recuperar sua vaga no time e destruir Lestrange.  
  
Mesmo com esse pensamento, Anne chorou ainda por algum tempo. Ela escutou os risos dos que iriam para Hogsmeade e sentiu raiva deles por estarem felizes enquanto ela estava infeliz. Ela pensava em tudo o que iria fazer em Hogsmeade. O passeio daquele dia seria diferente porque ela iria com o namorado, e os dois teriam se divertido muito. Ter esse pensamento só fez com que Anne sentisse mais raiva de si por ainda sonhar com coisas que não iriam acontecer, e que ela não mais queria que acontecesse, pelo menos não com Liam.   
  
Anne chorou até que pensou que não valia a pena perder seu tempo com alguém que nunca havia sentido nada por ela. Ela enxugou suas lágrimas, e decidiu estudar animagia. Ela poderia adiantar um pouco as aulas de animagia e estudar o próximo capítulo do livro. Só teria que voltar para as masmorras e pegar o livro, que estava escondido debaixo de sua cama. Anne se levantou, sem sentir medo por voltar para as masmorras, e se aproximou da porta. Ela tocou a maçaneta, mas não chegou a abrir a porta. Uma pessoa do outro lado se antecipava a ela e abria a porta. Logo depois, surgiu o inesperado rosto de Sirius.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que você ia para Hogsmeade! Não era o grande dia em que você e o Mister Babaca iam passear de mãos dadas em Hogsmeade? - Sirius perguntou a Anne, surpreso, e imitando um tom de voz feminino na última frase.  
  
- Pára de fingir, Sirius! Aposto que você já soube que Lestrange terminou tudo comigo, e veio jogar na minha cara que você sempre esteve certo!  
  
- Não, eu nem sabia que você estava aqui! - ele disse, verdadeiramente surpreso - Pensei que você estava em Hogsmeade!  
  
- Mas eu não estou lá! E afinal, por que você está aqui? - a sonserina perguntou, colocando os braços na cintura.   
  
- Um castigo por uma coisa que eu fiz com o Malfoy. Estou proibido de ir para Hogsmeade até o fim do ano.   
  
- Bem feito. Isso é para você aprender a não se meter em tantas encrencas - Anne disse com raiva, embora ela soubesse que Sirius não tinha culpa pelo que havia acontecido com ela.  
  
- Tá, tá! - ele disse com impaciência e desconsiderando a raiva da garota - Quer dizer que o Lestrange terminou com você? Eu suspeitei que isso ia acontecer quando o Pontas me disse que ele era o novo artilheiro...  
  
- E agora você quer que eu diga que você tinha razão, não é, Sirius?! Pois eu não digo! Nem que minha vida dependesse de eu dizer isso eu não diria! - ela cruzou os braços - Pronto! Você já viu como eu estou, agora quer fazer o favor de me deixar sozinha?   
  
- Anne, eu já disse que não vim aqui para zombar de você. Eu vim aqui fazer o mesmo que você, ficar num lugar onde ninguém me encontrasse, mas ainda bem que eu encontrei você.  
  
- Claro! Assim você teve a sorte de ver Adrianne Snape chorando por amor!  
  
Sirius deu uma gargalhada irritante.  
  
- Você?! Chorando por amor?! Você não amava o Lestrange! No máximo você deve estar chorando por ter sido enganada, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu estou feliz por ter te encontrado porque eu vou poder fazer você se sentir melhor.   
  
- Como? Me levando até a torre da Grifinória e me empurrando? - ela disse irônica - Você estaria me fazendo um favor mesmo, e talvez eu até me sentisse mais feliz alguns segundos antes de meus ossos se partirem no chão.  
  
- No momento, a única pessoa que eu quero empurrar do alto de uma torre é o Lestrange. - Sirius disse, conseguindo arrancar um pequeno sorriso de Anne que não passou desapercebido - Ahá! Consegui fazer você rir! Você vai ver, até o fim do dia, você vai ter esquecido totalmente esse babaca do Lestrange!  
  
- Lestrange quem? - Anne disse, querendo mostrar a Sirius que não precisava dele para se sentir melhor, e que queria ficar sozinha.  
  
- Oh, ele é um babaca que deixou escapar uma garota inteligente e legal por causa de uma estúpida vaga num estúpido time de quadribol.   
  
- Realmente, esse tal de Lestrange é um babaca! - ela deu uma pequena gargalhada. Fingir que tudo havia acontecido com outra pessoa tornava as coisas mais fáceis.  
  
- Ótimo! Você já pode se considerar curada! Doutor Black faz mais um milagre, e salva a jovem Anne de uma vida de desilusão. E dessa vez a cura veio antes do tempo esperado! Isso é bom, porque o doutor pode ter alguns instantes de lazer. O que você acha de irmos voar lá fora?  
  
- Acho melhor não... Alguém pode nos ver...Os alunos do primeiro e do segundo ano...  
  
- Não teriam coragem de se meter com Sirius Black e Adrianne Snape, eles são espertos demais para isso. E, afinal, quem acreditaria neles? - Sirius disse, rindo - Eu me lembro que vi um monitor da Sonserina uma vez com uma aluna do quinto ano da Lufa-lufa, mas ninguém acreditou em mim até que eles foram para o baile do fim de ano juntos.  
  
- É, mas e os outros alunos?   
  
- Só tem mais uns dois alunos do sexto ano da Lufa-lufa e um monitor da Corvinal. Os lufa-lufas são ingênuos demais, e os corvinais são inteligentes demais para se intrometerem na rivalidade da Grifinória com a Sonserina. Vamos, Anne! Não tenha medo! - ele disse estendendo a mão.  
  
- Er... está bem... - Anne disse sem firmeza, e segurando a mão que Sirius estendia para ela.  
  
- Ótimo, vá pegar sua vassoura e nós nos encontramos aqui.  
  
Os dois foram pegar as vassouras, mas quando Anne voltou para a sala, estava chovendo, e quando Sirius chegou, ela disse frustrada.  
  
- Acho que vamos ter que cancelar o vôo. Está chovendo.  
  
- É, talvez seja melhor deixar isso para outro dia, mas nós podemos sair.  
  
- Eu não vou sair, está chovendo! - ela disse admirada por Sirius achar que eles poderiam ficar lá fora com toda aquela chuva.  
  
- Não seja tão careta, Anne! Você deveria curtir mais a vida, aposto que se você fizesse isso, você não seria assim.  
  
- Assim como?! O que tem de errado comigo? - ela perguntou, ofendida.  
  
- Bem... - ele disse hesitante - Você quer mesmo saber?  
  
- Claro! - ela fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e cruzando os braços - Fale.  
  
- Você é séria demais, você deveria fazer mais brincadeiras, pensar menos no regulamento... Às vezes é melhor não levar as coisas tão à sério...  
  
- Eu não sou séria! - ela disse como uma criança contrariada.  
  
Sirius olhou para Anne com desânimo.  
  
- Você é tão séria que não quer ir lá para fora porque está chovendo.  
  
- Isso não quer dizer que eu sou séria! Eu só estou sendo cuidadosa! Se eu for lá para fora, eu posso ficar doente e perder aulas importantes!  
  
- O que eu disse? Você é séria demais para ir lá fora e só sentir a chuva atingir o seu rosto.  
  
- Você é um bobo! O que tem de mais nisso? Eu posso sentir a água no meu rosto quando lavo o rosto ou quando tomo banho.  
  
- Séria, séria, séria... - ele disse, provocando Anne, que tomou a frase como um desafio.   
  
- Quer saber?! Vamos lá para fora. Agora. - ela disse, determinada. - Vou mostrar quem é a garota séria para você.  
  
Anne segurou o pulso de Sirius e praticamente o arrastou até o jardim. A chuva era forte, e em poucos instantes, os dois estavam ensopados.  
  
- Pronto, já vim aqui fora. Ainda sou séria o bastante para você?  
  
- Continua a mesma. Você está aqui fora só por estar, e não pela diversão.  
  
- Sirius, não tem nada divertido para fazer aqui.  
  
Os olhos de Sirius giraram.  
  
- Me dá sua mão. As duas.  
  
Antes que Anne respondesse, Sirius segurou as duas mãos de Anne, e de supetão, o rapaz começou a puxar a garota fazendo-a girar. Logo os dois estavam girando rapidamente, apesar de Anne ter dificuldade para seguir a velocidade de Sirius.  
  
- Sirius, pára! Para com isso, Sirius!  
  
Sirius ignorou Anne, e continuou a rodar.  
  
- Sirius, me solta! - ela gritou, e ele riu - O que tem de engraçado nisso? - Anne perguntou, aborrecida.  
  
- Você está começando a se divertir.  
  
- Sirius, me solta agora! Estou ficando tonta!  
  
- Então acho que é agora! Segure-se!  
  
Sem que Anne esperasse, Sirius a soltou, e ela rolou pelo gramado molhado do jardim. Quando ela se levantou, folhas estavam presas em seu cabelo, seu rosto estava vermelho e se não estivesse chovendo, seu rosto estaria suado, mas Anne percebeu o que Sirius queria que ela sentisse. Enquanto ela rolava, ela se sentiu livre de tudo. De Narcisa e suas provocações, de Lestrange e o que ele havia feito, Severo e o seu descaso... O mundo se resumia àquele instante, ela girando, despreocupada e leve.  
  
- Viu?! Eu sabia que você ia se divertir! - Sirius disse enquanto ele e Anne se levantavam, ele com o cabelo tão cheio de folhas quanto o dela, e ambos rindo.  
  
- Isso foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz! Podemos fazer de novo?!   
  
Anne estava tão animada, e sorria tão vivamente que por alguns instantes, Sirius pensou se deveria esquecer o plano de fazer a garota se apaixonar por ele e assumir o que sentia. Sirius abaixou a cabeça e perguntou para a garota, desviando o olhar.  
  
- Você gostou mesmo, hein?!   
  
Sirius segurou a mão de Anne, e ficaram girando até que ambos não conseguiam mais ficar em pé e caíram tontos no gramado. Quando a chuva passou, Sirius ensinou a Anne como jogar bombas de bosta.  
  
- O segredo é mirar um pouco acima do alvo, a bomba antes de cair desce um pouco por causa do peso. Tente jogar naquele galho.  
  
Anne suspirou, sem acreditar que acertaria. Ela fez mira, jogou a bomba, que, ao contrário do que ela esperava, acertou em cheio o galho do Salgueiro Lutador. Anne deu um pulo, empolgada, e abraçou Sirius pelo pescoço.  
  
- Ahá! Eu acertei! Eu acertei!   
  
- Uau! Você tem um talento nato para isso! Nunca vi jogarem uma bomba com tanta perfeição! - ele disse zombando de Anne.  
  
- Deixa de besteira, Sirius, qualquer um pode fazer isso! Isso é brincadeira de criança! Você está exagerando!  
  
- Eu não estou exagerando, você é ótima nisso! Você é a Miss Perfeição mesmo... Quer dizer, exceto em escolher namorados. É como dizem, sorte no jogo, azar no amor... - Sirius terminou de falar a tempo de desviar de uma bomba de bosta que Anne havia jogado na direção dele - Ow, isso é brincadeira de criança! - ele disse, brincalhão.  
  
- Dessa vez eu deixo passar... Mas eu não sou a "Miss Perfeição", como você disse, eu sou péssima em várias coisas. Eu sou um desastre em Herbologia, e não sou tão boa em Feitiços. E você, no que é bom, no que não é...?  
  
- Eu gosto de Transfiguração e Feitiços, e também não gosto muito de Herbologia. Poções também é um pouco confuso para mim...  
  
- Você está brincando?! Poções é fácil demais! Só tem que decorar uns ingredientes idiotas, bobagem! É ordem e método!  
  
- Bobagem para você, mas eu sou terrível nessa matéria.  
  
- Se você quiser, eu posso te ensinar - Anne disse antes que pudesse pensar melhor.  
  
- Sério?! Você vai me ensinar mesmo? - ele perguntou animado.  
  
- Er... com certeza! - ele ficou tão empolgado que Anne não pôde negar.  
  
- Legal! Posso levar os livros hoje de noite?  
  
- Uhum - ela concordou. - Isso é no mínimo curioso. Você me ensinando Animagia, e eu, Poções.  
  
- Eu não diria curioso. Eu diria que uma mão lava a outra. - Sirius sorriu, e Anne sorriu de volta. Os dois se sentaram, cansados, e Sirius passou o braço pelo ombro de Anne, que estava feliz demais para reclamar, até que ela se lembra que os outros alunos deveriam estar chegando e se levanta de uma vez, falando quase em pânico.  
  
- Eu tenho que voltar agora, eles já devem estar voltando... Até mais tarde, Sirius. Eu me diverti muito. E obrigada por ter melhorado meu ânimo. Se não fosse por você, acho que eu teria desmanchado lá na sala.  
  
- Também me diverti muito - ele disse enquanto se levantava.  
  
Os dois ficaram se encarando em silencio, até que Anne falou.  
  
- Sabe, eu não consigo entender o que um garoto divertido como você está fazendo com a tonta da Forster - ela se surpreendeu ao notar um tom de inveja na sua voz, mas continuou. - Você poderia ter a garota que quisesse!  
  
- Er, bem, eu... - ele gaguejou, encabulado - Eu acho que eu gosto da Allison, de certa forma. - ele disse sem encarar Anne, mas ela não viu isso, pois também abaixava o olhar, um pouco decepcionada, sem saber o que esperava que o rapaz dissesse.  
  
- Vamos voltar, já está tarde mesmo... - Sirius disse enquanto se levantava, percebendo que a garota estava embaraçada, e os dois voltam para o castelo, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia, e em tudo o que realmente queriam que tivesse acontecido.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Enquanto Sirius subia as escadas para as torres da Grifinória Ele murmurava com raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentia como se tivesse encontrado o que sempre procurou, e nem sabia que estava procurando.  
  
- Estúpido, estúpido Sirius Black! Como você deixou que isso acontecesse?  
  
Ele subiu as escadas para a torre da Grifinória com violência, mas sem tirar a imagem de Anne sorrindo para ele com folhas pelo cabelo molhado, o olhar de fúria que ela tinha no rosto quando ele a confrontava, e o quão frágil e corajosa ao mesmo tempo ela parecia quando ele a encontrou na sala secreta.  
  
- Senha?  
  
- Chifre de unicórnio.  
  
- É, e definitivamente não é só o unicórnio que tem algo na cabeça.  
  
- Só me deixe entrar, está bem? Você pode fazer isso? - ele perguntou, bravo.  
  
O quadro se afastou, e Sirius foi para o dormitório, batendo a porta com força.  
  
- De todas as garotas no mundo, de todas as garotas que eu conheço, por que logo ela, por que eu tive que me apaixonar justamente por ela?!  
  
- O QUÊ?  
  
Sirius se virou para a porta como se tivesse levado um choque e olhou surpreso para Tiago e Remo, os dois tão surpresos quanto ele.  
  
- O que, como, vocês não...?  
  
- Nós acabamos de chegar de Hogsmeade, estávamos na sala comunal quando você passou feito um furacão, e pelo visto, você tem motivos para estar assim - Remo disse sério.  
  
- É isso mesmo, Aluado! Afinal, até que enfim uma garota conseguiu conquistar o coração instável do nosso Almofadinhas! O que foi que a Allison fez para conseguir essa proeza? - o tom de voz de Tiago era brincalhão.  
  
- Acho que não é exatamente da Allison que o Almofadinhas está falando, Pontas. Você está falando da Snape, não é? - Remo disse, perspicaz.  
  
Sirius passou os dedos entre os cabelos, e concordou coma a cabeça.  
  
- Mas... como pode? - Tiago disse, surpreso.  
  
- Eu também não sei como isso aconteceu, certo, Pontas, mas aconteceu, e eu não posso mudar isso!  
  
- O que você viu nela? Quer dizer, ela é uma sonserina, você sabe como eles são!  
  
- É, eu sei exatamente o que ela é, ela é irritante, ela é egoísta, ela me chantageou, ela é a personificação de quase tudo o que eu mais detesto, mas, droga, eu gosto dela como nunca gostei de nenhuma outra garota! Eu gosto tanto que até me assusta!   
  
Tiago e Sirius já haviam discutido antes. Na verdade, eles discutiam quase sempre, geralmente por coisas infantis e bobas, mas Tiago percebeu que se continuasse a discussão, eles não teriam mais uma discussão boba.  
  
- Está bem, Sirius, eu sinto muito se não entendi isso antes.  
  
- Certo Tiago - Sirius respondeu ainda um pouco zangado.  
  
- O que você vai fazer agora, Almofadinhas? - apesar de saber a seriedade do assunto, Remo chamou o amigo pelo apelido para demonstrar que tudo estava bem.  
  
- Não sei, Aluado. Acho que o melhor para nós dois seria que eu a esquecesse, mas não tenho certeza se vou conseguir fazer isso. De qualquer modo, eu vou tentar.  
  
- Enquanto isso não acontecer, o que você vai fazer?   
  
- Acho que vou acabar com alguns artilheiros, Pontas - Sirius disse com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- É isso aí, esse é o Almofadinhas que eu conheço! - Tiago sorriu.  
  
- Aquele Lestrange vai se arrepender do que fez com a Anne.  
  
Tiago olhou surpreso para Sirius.   
  
- Você não vai usar o jogo de amanhã como vingança, vai, Almofadinhas?  
  
Pelo sorriso maroto no rosto do amigo, Tiago percebeu que ele ia usar o jogo para se vingar de Lestrange.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido naquele dia. Se alguém tivesse dito meses atrás que ela passaria um dia inteiro com Sirius Black e que se divertiria como nunca, ela teria rido e achado que essa pessoa estava enlouquecendo, mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu naquele dia, e Anne estava desejando com todas as forças que ele não tivesse terminado. Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar, com um pouco de medo, que no dia seguinte Sirius poderia voltar a ser o garoto irritante que ele sempre foi, e nem poderia saber se ele passou o dia inteiro a enganado, pois como aquela noite era a véspera da final do torneio de quadribol, não houve treinamento de animagia, e se a Grifinória ganhasse o jogo, Anne não teria uma oportunidade para conversar melhor com Sirius tão cedo.  
  
Anne voltou para as masmorras da Sonserina e encontrou Narcisa na sala comunal pulando animada. Assim que viu Anne entrar, ela foi falar com a garota.  
  
- Você não faz idéia do que aconteceu! Rosemary e Liam estão namorando!  
  
Narcisa olhou para Anne com um sorriso de triunfo, a amiga dela agora estava com o antigo namorado dela. Anne só deu de ombros, sem se importar, e disse com desprezo.  
  
- O que isso tem a ver comigo? Lestrange e eu não estamos mais juntos, então ele pode fazer o que quiser. Assim como eu, se quisesse, poderia até namorar qualquer um - ela disse o primeiro nome que surgiu em sua mente. - Até mesmo Sirius Black! E eu não tenho nada contra se sua amiguinha gosta de sobras.  
  
Narcisa abriu e fechou a boca pateticamente surpresa. Se não fosse isso, talvez ela tivesse percebido o embaraçamento de Anne. Ela não fazia a menor idéia por que tinha mencionado Sirius, e antes que Narcisa perguntasse alguma coisa, ela foi para o dormitório. 


	10. Capítulo 09: Vingança

9. VINGANÇA  
  
  
  
Não havia qualquer sinal da chuva do dia anterior naquela manhã de maio. O sol brilhava fortemente, fazendo com que todos percebessem que o inverno definitivamente era passado, e que em breve chegaria o verão... e com ele, as férias. Anne tentou não pensar nisso, pois com o fim das férias, as aulas de animagia acabariam. Ela se lembrou, então, que aquele era o dia da final do campeonato de quadribol, e um sentimento de raiva surgiu quando ela se lembrou de que ela era quem deveria jogar a final, e não o idiota do Lestrange. Ela sorriu quando pensou como seria bom se a Grifinória ganhasse o jogo, então talvez o capitão da Sonserina percebesse que fez a maior besteira quando devolveu a vaga para Liam. A partir de então, Anne decidiu que ia torcer pela Grifinória, pelo menos naquele dia.  
  
Anne saiu do dormitório antes que Narcisa e as outras acordassem, e ficou no salão comunal lendo um livro, pois ainda era cedo, e a maioria dos alunos estava dormindo. A maioria, mas Severo também não estava dormindo, e assim como a irmã, foi para a sala comunal ler um livro. Os dois chegaram na sala ao mesmo tempo, e trocaram olhares tímidos.   
  
Então Anne se deu conta de que quanto mais ela se aproximava de Sirius, se distanciava mais do irmão. Ela se sentia culpada, mas Severo também tinha culpa. Ele também havia feito novas amizades naquele ano com o grupo de Robert Rosier, e deixou a irmã em segundo plano. Anne estava magoada com esse afastamento, mas ela não ia implorar pela atenção do irmão. Se ele preferia ficar com os amigos novos do que com ela, Anne não ia fazer nada para impedir.  
  
Mas Severo não estava satisfeito com essa situação. Ele gostava muito da irmã, e desde que ela havia terminado o namoro com Liam, ele se sentia culpado por ter sido o incentivador do namoro que acabou tão mal. Ele só estava esperando uma oportunidade para ficar a sós com Adrianne e ter uma conversa séria com a irmã. Ele queria se explicar porque havia se afastado dela e fazer com que as coisas entre eles voltassem a ser como antes.  
  
- Anne, eu sei que nesse ano eu me afastei um pouco de você... É que aconteceram coisas que... Eu não posso explicar, você não vai entender...  
  
- Por que você não experimenta e me conta? Talvez eu entenda - Anne disse com frieza. Ela não entendia porque ter se tornado amigo de Rosier havia afastado o irmão dela.  
  
- Eu prefiro não falar, Anne. Você não vai mesmo entender, e quanto menos souber, melhor. Mas eu quero corrigir meu erro, Anne, eu quero que as coisas entre nós voltem a ser como antes.  
  
- Se você diz isso, por que não me conta o que aconteceu? Desculpe-me, Severo, mas eu acho que é muito fácil para você vir aqui e querer que as coisas voltem a ser como antes quando você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo!   
  
- Entenda, Anne, eu não posso contar! Isso não envolve somente a mim, mas outras pessoas também!   
  
- Então se é assim, nada vai mudar entre nós. As coisas não podem mais ser como antes se não existe mais confiança entre nós.  
  
Anne saiu pisando duro, sem querer se lembrar de que ela também tinha um segredo que não podia contar para Severo.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A arquibancada estava lotada, parecia que todos os estudantes de Hogwarts estavam lá, mas isso era justificável, os jogos de quadribol entre Sonserina e Grifinória eram disputadíssimos, Anne sabia por experiência própria, tanto de jogadora quanto de expectadora.   
  
Ela se sentou em um lugar longe da torcida da Sonserina, perto de um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano da Corvinal, onde ela poderia torcer contra a Sonserina sem que ninguém olhasse com raiva para ela ou sem entender nada. Mas quando Anne pensava que tudo estava bem, Remo, Pedro, Lílian e Julie, Emma e outros três grifinórios se sentaram perto do lugar onde ela estava.  
  
Anne olhou com o canto dos olhos para o grupo, e viu que Julie olhava feio para ela. A garota tentou fingir que a presença deles não significava nada para ela, mas o estômago dela dava voltas só por saber que Remo e Pedro sabiam sobre ela, e ao que parecia, todos os outros também. Anne não parava de pensar que eles só estavam ali para observá-la, e teve certeza disso quando escutou Julie falar para Remo.  
  
- ... não entendo, ela não merece que ele faça isso por ela!   
  
Anne só conseguiu esquecer da presença dos grifinórios quando o jogo começou. Logo nos primeiros instantes, ela percebeu que aquele jogo seria o mais disputado que já havia visto. Os batedores da Sonserina faziam questão de jogar balaços nos artilheiros da Grifinória assim que a goles encostava na mão deles, garantindo posse total da goles para a Sonserina nos primeiros minutos da partida. Anne fechava os olhos toda vez que um balaço acertava Sirius, com medo do rapaz se ferir, mas nada de grave aconteceu com ele, pelo contrário, dos artilheiros da Grifinória, Sirius era o que conseguia desviar de mais balaços, mas, estranhamente, ele não tentava marcar gols.  
  
- O que ele está pretendendo? - Anne murmurou, intrigada - Ele não está tentando fazer nenhum gol, só está desviando dos balaços e passando a goles...   
  
Anne continuou sem entender o que Sirius pretendia fazer, até que ela observou que toda vez que Liam estava com a goles, Sirius fazia questão de roubá-la, e impedia que ele marcasse gols. Eram nesses momentos que Sirius tentava marcar gols para a Grifinória. Não demorou muito para que Anne descobrisse qual era o plano do artilheiro da Grifinória. O plano de Sirius era impedir que Lestrange fizesse um único gol sequer. Quando ela descobriu isso, deu uma sonora gargalhada que chamou a atenção de todos que estavam por perto, mas a garota não se incomodou. Estava satisfeita por saber que Lestrange não faria uma boa partida.  
  
O plano de Sirius funcionou muito bem, e Lestrange só fez um gol de falta durante a partida. Anne estava exultante. Durante a partida, havia comemorado os gols de Sirius com tanta euforia que até os alunos da Corvinal que estavam por perto olharam com estranheza para ela, mas ela não se importou com isso, e ficou feliz com o resultado da partida, trezentos e oitenta a cento e vinte para a Grifinória. Mesmo que a taça fosse da Grifinória, o que importava para Anne era que Lestrange agora estava sendo o culpado pela derrota da Sonserina.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Ah, Sirius, foi incrível!  
  
Foi a primeira coisa que Anne disse a Sirius quando se encontraram na sala, ela tão eufórica quanto no dia do jogo, e mais ainda do que quando Hopkins disse que ela estava de volta ao time, no lugar de Lestrange.  
  
- Ele merecia. Jogou sujo para ter a vaga no time dele, então eu joguei sujo para que ele perdesse a vaga.  
  
- Se esse era seu plano, funcionou! Assim que o jogo terminou, Hopkins disse que a pior coisa que ele fez foi escutar o que Lestrange disse, e que seu estivesse no time, com certeza a taça seria da Sonserina! Bem, depois disso, a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era devolver minha vaga! Eu estou de volta no time!  
  
Anne abraçou Sirius com força, e o teria sufocado se ele não pedisse para ela o soltar.  
  
- Ow, ow, ow! Eu estou sufocando! É assim que você me agradece? - apesar disso, ele sorria.  
  
- Desculpe... - Anne disse corando, um pouco encabulada - É que eu estou tão feliz! Foi tão bom ver o Liam... Quero dizer, o Lestrange irritado por ter perdido a vaga!  
  
- Você não se importa se no ano que vem ele volte para o time?  
  
A alegria desapareceu do rosto da garota.  
  
- Eu... não sei...  
  
Sirius se aproximou de Anne, segurou-a pelos braços e, olhando fixamente, ele perguntou com uma seriedade que impressionou a garota.  
  
- Anne... Você ainda gosta dele?  
  
Anne sentia que o olhar de Sirius podia ver até a sua alma, e não pensou em enganá-lo por um segundo sequer.  
  
- Não. Definitivamente não. Como poderia ainda sentir alguma coisa por ele quando ele passou por cima de mim, quando ele me usou e não pensou duas vezes nos meus sentimentos? Não, Sirius, eu não estou apaixonada por Lestrange. Para ser sincera, acho que nunca estive. Talvez eu só tivesse me apaixonado pela idéia de estar apaixonada por alguém. No fundo, você estava razão. E eu odeio isso. - ela deu uma risada - Acho que eu nunca vou me apaixonar outra vez! Ou talvez eu vá fazer como você, namorar somente garotos estúpidos só para me divertir.  
  
Sirius corou e desviou o olhar.  
  
- Eu não faço mais isso.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Decidi seguir o seu conselho e terminei meu namoro com a Allison ontem. - ele disse calmamente, e encerrou o assunto pedindo para ela abrir o livro. Aquela seria a última aula deles até o começo do sexto ano, apesar de que ainda haveria algumas semanas de aula, mas Anne queria estar bem preparada para os NOM's. - Certo, vamos lá, nossa última aula até setembro. Aposto que você vai sentir falta disso.  
  
- E eu aposto que você vai sentir falta das minhas aulas de Poções!  
  
- Er... em que capítulo...?  
  
- Sessenta. "Preparando o corpo para a transfiguração". - ela disse, pegando o livro e abrindo o capítulo - Nossa, finalmente! Estava cansada de tantos exercícios de Transfiguração!  
  
- Era necessário, Anne! Sem falar que você fez tudo em quase um ano, enquanto eu demorei muito mais que isso.  
  
- É, tá bem, eu sei, são as regras do curso, blá, blá, blá! Você sabe muito bem que eu poderia ter pulado essa parte!  
  
- Pode até ser, mas não é por isso que você deveria ir logo para a parte de Transfiguração. Esses exercícios...  
  
-... são para preparar o corpo! - os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, e riram.  
  
O tempo passou mais rápido do que eles esperavam, e antes que pudessem sentir sono, já eram duas horas da manhã, e eles se despediram, sem querer ir embora. Anne já estava começando a gostar de ficar perto de Sirius. Perto dele, ela se sentia segura e protegida, quase como se estivesse com Severo.  
  
- Bem... acho que é isso, Sirius... Nossa última aula... - ela disse triste.  
  
- Ora, não fique assim, Anne. Em setembro nós nos encontraremos de novo, e a não ser que você tenha desistido, continuaremos com as aulas.  
  
- E se você desistir?  
  
- Acredite em mim, eu nunca desistiria. - ele piscou para a garota - Bem, até a aula de Poções.  
  
Ele estava saindo da sala quando Anne o chamou de volta.  
  
- Sirius, espera. Eu sei que você fez aquilo por mim... Eu só queria agradecer.  
  
- Não foi nada. Me diverti muito fazendo o Lestrange passar por perdedor.   
  
- Obrigada mesmo, Sirius. - ela sorriu, agradecida - Boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite, Anne.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sirius e Anne continuaram a se ver nas aulas de Poções e de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas eles não puderam falar tudo o que queriam falar nem nas aulas e nem fora delas. Anne não sabia o que fazer para falar com Sirius, até pensou em falar com ele quando o viu uma vez no salão principal, mas ela resistiu. Não queria que ninguém descobrisse que os dois eram amigos.  
  
Essa preocupação logo foi esquecida com a chegada dos NOM's. A semana de provas foi exaustiva, e foi com alívio que os alunos receberam as notas dos exames e começaram a se preparar para voltar para casa.  
  
Anne arrumou sua mala com tristeza. Esse era um sentimento novo para a garota, que desde que havia começado a estudar em Hogwarts achava que o último dia era o melhor de todos, pois passaria dois meses longe da escola e das detestáveis colegas de quarto, mas aquela vez era diferente. Anne havia conhecido Sirius, e iria sentir muita saudade dele, ainda mais porque ela e Severo ainda estavam brigados, mas isso não a preocupava. A única coisa que deixava ela preocupada era o fato de ir embora e não se despedir de Sirius.  
  
No trem, Anne passou a viagem sozinha em uma cabine. A esperança de se despedir de Sirius desaparecia à medida que se aproximavam de Londres. Até que, quando ela já havia desistido dessa idéia, a porta da cabine se abriu, e Anne levantou-se animada.  
  
- Você quer alguma coisa?  
  
A decepção de Anne estava em seu olhar quando ela viu que não era Sirius, mas ao invés dele, era a vendedora de comida. Depois da decepção, Anne olhou furiosa para a mulher por ela não ser Sirius, e a vendedora se afastou, um pouco assustada, mas uma voz fez a mulher parar.  
  
- Eu quero tudo o que tem no carrinho!  
  
Anne quase pulou ao escutar a voz de Sirius, e quando o rapaz entrou na cabine, ela o sufocou com o abraço mais apertado que já havia dado nele.  
  
- Sirius! Pensei que você não ia se despedir de mim!  
  
- Puxa, nunca pensei que você me achasse tão insensível a ponto de não vir me despedir de você!   
  
Anne corou envergonhada, e abaixou a cabeça.  
  
- Desculpe, é que...  
  
Sirius sorriu.  
  
- Foi uma brincadeira, Anne. Eu demorei porque tive que disfarçar que estava procurando você, e se não fosse pela Caroline - ele se referia à vendedora -, eu provavelmente não teria encontrado você. Essa é a pior cabine, nunca pensei que você pudesse ficar aqui!  
  
Anne olhou agradecida para Caroline, que estava pensando que a garota devia ter algum problema por mudar de sentimentos tão rapidamente, mas Anne não se importou, estava feliz demais por poder se despedir de Sirius.  
  
Depois que Caroline saiu, os dois conversaram com mais privacidade, e ainda tinham os inúmeros doces que Sirius havia comprado que eles comeram enquanto conversavam, até que o trem estava a poucos minutos da estação bruxa.  
  
- Anne, estamos chegando, mas antes de nos despedirmos, eu queria entregar o livro de animagia para você.  
  
- Sirius, eu não vou conseguir estudar sem você! - Anne disse com veemência   
  
- Se você quisesse, Anne, você poderia me demitir e terminar tudo sozinha! - Sirius disse, brincalhão.  
  
- Mas eu não vou fazer isso - ela passou a língua nos lábios antes de continuar, tomando coragem. - Acho que já me acostumei com você.  
  
Sirius olhou surpreso para Anne, sem esperar que ela já se sentisse assim por causa dele. Com dificuldade para se manter impassível, ele continuou.  
  
- Isso não importa, eu quero mesmo que você leve o livro e estude um pouco, assim é uma forma de você se lembrar de mim durante as férias...   
  
- Bobo! Eu não poderia esquecer de você, afinal, que tipo de aluna você pensa que eu sou?   
  
Os dois sorriram, e o trem começou a perder a velocidade.  
  
- Eu acho que agora é hora de nos despedirmos... - a garota disse com tristeza. Não queria que Sirius fosse embora. Queria ficar com ele por todo o verão, mas ela sabia que isso era impossível. Agora que a despedida estava se aproximando, ela percebeu que não saberia como conseguiria passar tanto tempo longe de Sirius.  
  
- Eu não diria despedida, é muito forte... Que tal um até mais? Está bem para você? - Sirius sorriu gentilmente.  
  
- Está perfeito - Anne devolveu o sorriso. - Então até setembro, Sirius  
  
- Até setembro, Anne.  
  
Por alguns instantes, Sirius pensou se não seria melhor aproveitar a despedida e beijar a garota logo, mas ao se lembrar do plano, ele decidiu se controlar, pois se a beijasse, Anne até poderia corresponder, mas ela não ia tratar como ele queria. Sirius queria que ela o respeitasse e não tentasse mandar nele como ela fazia com todos os outros, então ao invés de beijá-la, ele abraçou a garota, e depois disso, saiu.  
  
Pouco depois, Severo apareceu na cabine, e sem trocar uma palavra com a irmã, os dois saíram do trem e foram até onde um dos elfos da família Snape os esperavam.  
  
No meio do aglomerado de alunos, Anne viu Sirius e as irmãs irem até um casal simpático. Anne sorriu, e sem que ela esperasse, ele olhou para ela e sorriu de volta.  
  
- Senhorita Anne, senhorita ter que ir, Skippy ter que levar vocês para casa, senhor Andrew espera por senhor Severo!  
  
A voz do elfo fez com que Anne deixasse de olhar para Sirius e o seguisse. Ela ainda lançou um último olhar para Sirius antes que ele atravessasse a barreira para a estação trouxa, somente então percebendo realmente o tamanho da saudade que sentiria de Sirius durante as férias.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
As férias de verão de Anne foram piores do que ela esperava. Apesar de estar longe de Hogwarts e das pessoas que a separavam de Severo, ela e o irmão continuaram sem se falar. Os dois não entendiam que estavam crescendo e que inevitavelmente estavam começando a ter interesses diferentes e que procuravam amigos com os mesmos interesses, mas que apesar disso, sempre poderiam contar um com o outro.  
  
Anne tentava esquecer do irmão estudando animagia ou fazendo as tarefas de Hogwarts. Ela também tentava não o encontrar, mas não teve dificuldade nisso, pois poucos dias depois do começo das férias, o pai e o irmão viajaram sem a garota. Quando Severo e Andrew Snape voltaram, duas semanas antes do começo das aulas, Anne quase não reconheceu o irmão. Ele estava pálido, mais pálido do que era, os cabelos haviam crescido e escondiam o rosto dele, mas a maior diferença era no olhar. O antigo olhar de inocência havia desaparecido, e agora havia um olhar de temor, como se ele tivesse envelhecido dez anos em dois meses.  
  
Anne sabia que algo havia acontecido naquela viagem, algo que havia machucado o irmão, mas não perguntou nada para Severo, não na frente do pai, ainda mais depois que ele ordenou para ela não falar com Severo até que eles voltassem para Hogwarts. Depois disso, ela decidiu que falaria com o irmão à noite, sem que ninguém soubesse, e assim ela o fez.  
  
Ela esperou que todos tivessem dormido, e então saiu do seu quarto olhando para todos os lados para ver se alguém estava acordado. O castelo estava silencioso e a atmosfera era sombria, mas Anne havia vivido lá desde que era bebê, por isso teve calma o suficiente para andar cuidadosamente até o quarto de Severo.  
  
Lentamente, Anne abriu a porta do quarto do irmão. Sem fazer barulho, ela foi até a cama de Severo, que dormia de bruços, e puxou a coberta. O que ela planejava fazer em seguida era acordá-lo, mas estava impressionada demais com o que havia visto. Por toda as costas do garoto haviam enormes machucados recentes, ainda em carne viva, que não estavam nem começando a cicatrizar.  
  
Aterrorizada, Anne deu pequenos passos para trás, até que se chocou em algo duro. Ela fechou os olhos e se virou torcendo para que tivesse encostado na parede, mas quando os abriu novamente, se convenceu de que estava errada. Ela havia se chocado em Andrew Snape, que olhava furioso para a filha.  
  
- O que... você... está... fazendo... aqui?  
  
A voz de Andrew saiu num sussurro zangado que Anne não respondeu. Ela estava assustada, com medo do que o pai iria fazer com ela, e seu corpo tremia. Antes que Anne pudesse raciocinar, o pai a puxava pelo braço bruscamente e com bastante força, machucando-a e a tirava do quarto.  
  
- Eu vou dar um jeito em você, sua garotinha mal-criada! Essa foi a primeira e última vez que você saiu de seu quarto à noite!  
  
Ele levou Anne de volta para o quarto dela, sem soltar o braço da garota nem aliviar a pressão que fazia no braço dela nem por um instante, ignorando os gritos selvagens da filha que se debatia, tentado se soltar do pai, até que eles chegaram no quarto dela. Andrew jogou a filha na cama, sem antes retirar a varinha da mão dela, enquanto Anne levou a mão esquerda até o braço direito, machucado pela força de Andrew Snape.  
  
- Eu vou ficar com isso, não quero que você tente sair desse quarto até setembro!  
  
Anne olhou com ódio para o pai. Não tentou pegar sua varinha de volta porque sabia que não ia conseguir, então fez a única coisa que poderia fazer: odiou-o como nunca havia odiado o pai antes. Odiou ele por ter feito mal a Severo, por tê-la machucado, e por ter tirado sua varinha.  
  
Andrew sabia o que a filha estava sentindo, mas não se importou. Ele tinha planos para Severo e não deixaria que ninguém o atrapalhasse, nem mesmo Adrianne. Para isso, ele saiu do quarto da filha e a trancou no quarto. Anne só saiu do quarto no dia em que voltou para Hogwarts. 


	11. Capítulo 10: Encontro

10. ENCONTRO  
  
  
  
Durante a viagem até Londres, Anne e Severo não trocaram palavras nem olhares por causa da presença de Andrew Snape, que havia deixado bem claro que se os dois sequer tentassem se comunicar, iriam ter que enfrentar as conseqüências depois.   
  
Diferente dos outros anos, Andrew levava os filhos até a estação 93/4, e se despediu dos dois friamente ao atravessar a barreira para a estação bruxa.  
  
- Adrianne, se eu escutar uma reclamação de você, eu não serei complacente como na outra vez - ele disse quase sem encarar a filha, e logo depois se virou para Severo. - Quanto a você, filho, cuidado com as coisas que você falar. Lembre-se do que pode acontecer quando não conseguimos guardar um segredo.  
  
Severo concordou com o pai de cabeça baixa. Anne, ao contrário, olhava fixamente para o pai com raiva.   
  
Depois de se despedir dos filhos, Andrew Snape aparatou, e os dois irmãos ficaram sozinhos. Aproveitando disso, Anne tentou falar com o irmão, mas Severo ia apressado para o Expresso de Hogwarts. Anne deixou o malão no chão e correu atrás do irmão, o alcançando pouco antes do rapaz entrar no trem.  
  
- Severo! Severo, espera! - ela disse com veemência, mas Severo só parou quando ela se colocou na frente dele - Eu quero que você me diga agora o que aconteceu naquela viagem! Eu vi os machucados, o que aquilo significa? Ele não bateu em você, bateu? - "ele" era o pai. Há muito tempo que Anne deixou de chamá-lo de pai ou papai.   
  
- Não, Adrianne, o papai não fez nada comigo.  
  
Anne olhou com intrigada para o irmão. Ele nunca a chamava pelo nome, nem quando estava zangado. Definitivamente algo havia acontecido.  
  
- Ele fez sim, Severo, eu vi! Ele te ameaçou, não foi? Foi isso que ele quis dizer quando ele disse para tomar cuidado com o que falava! Se você me falar, ele vai te machucar, não é? Severo, eu não vou deixar ele te machucar, eu não vou!  
  
Severo empurrou a irmã com violência.  
  
- Não é nada disso, Adrianne, ele não me ameaçou e não me machucou. Aquelas marcas que você viu foi um acidente, eu caí de uma janela em cima de uma planta-de-espinhos. Você devia tentar ser mais compreensiva com o papai, ele só não queria que você atrapalhasse enquanto eu ficava melhor. Ele se preocupa muito conosco.  
  
Anne olhou com perplexidade para Severo, não acreditando no que ele havia dito. Ele nunca tinha tido essa opinião sobre o pai, e de repente, era como se Andrew Snape fosse um herói para ele.   
  
- Severo, não precisa mentir para mim, eu sou sua irmã! Se você confiar em mim, tudo vai ficar bem!  
  
- Tudo vai ficar bem se você deixar eu entrar no trem, e você devia fazer o mesmo. Falta um minuto para as onze e você não está nem com sua bagagem! - Severo disse olhando com desprezo para a irmã.  
  
- Está bem. Está muito bem. Se é assim que você quer, com licença.   
  
Anne se afastou, sentindo-se ofendida, enquanto Severo entrava no trem sem acreditar como havia conseguido mentir para a irmã. Ele não estava orgulhoso do que havia feito, mas era o que ele devia fazer para que Anne continuasse salva.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Depois que entrou no trem, Anne não encontrou mais Severo. Ela foi para a cabine em que sempre costumava ficar. Assim que entrou, se lembrou do que havia acontecido na última vez que havia estado lá e pensou se Sirius não apareceria de surpresa como a três meses atrás. Anne sentiu muita falta dele, principalmente nas duas semanas em que ficou trancada no seu quarto.   
  
Aqueles foram os piores dias da vida de Anne. Ela não chorou, e foi difícil não fazê-lo, pois ela se sentia sozinha e abandonada, até que se lembrou do livro de animagia e estudou um pouco, o que a animou, mas nem tanto quanto a animou se lembrar de Sirius e dos momentos que passaram juntos. Ela sentiu saudade até das brigas, mas principalmente sentiu saudade de estar com ele. Foi então que ela descobriu que amava Sirius.   
  
Agora que estava voltando para Hogwarts, Anne não sabia se ficava contente ou preocupada. Sirius poderia estar com uma outra namorada, ou poderia ter desistido de ensinar animagia para ela, ou até mesmo as duas coisas, o que a assustava. Anne não se importava tanto se ele tivesse uma namorada, só queria ver ele, sentir que ele ainda era, pelo menos, seu amigo. Pela primeira vez ela não queria que uma coisa que ela desejava pertencesse a ela. Depois do que havia acontecido, Anne só queria que ele sorrisse para ela. Então ela saberia que tudo ficaria bem.  
  
Mas ela só viu Sirius na cerimônia da seleção. Anne olhava para a mesa da Grifinória na esperança de que ele olhasse de volta para ela, mas ele parecia estar se divertindo muito com os amigos, pois eles não paravam de rir. Anne desviou o olhar da mesa da Grifinória se sentindo magoada. Ela achava que tudo o que ela temia que tivesse acontecido acabou acontecendo, e começava a achar que aquele seria o pior ano de todos. Severo não estava sendo gentil com ela, Sirius a ignorava, e ela estava de volta ao dormitório feminino da Sonserina.  
  
Quando a cerimônia da seleção terminou, os alunos foram para suas respectivas casas, mas Anne não. Ela estava angustiada demais por causa dos últimos acontecimentos para ver Narcisa e até mesmo Severo. Ela só queria ficar sozinha e esquecer os últimos quinze dias de sua vida, então foi para o único lugar onde talvez ela conseguisse isso: a sala secreta.   
  
Na sala, Anne chorou por todas as coisas que aconteceram com ela, desde o dia em que o pai a trancou em seu quarto até aquele dia, quando Sirius praticamente a ignorou. Ela chorou com raiva do pai, por ameaçar Severo, com raiva do irmão, por ele não confiar nela, com raiva de Sirius, por ignorá-la, e com raiva de si mesma por estar apaixonada por alguém que parecia não gostar dela do mesmo modo como ela gostava dele. Ela chorou até que adormeceu.   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
No dia seguinte, Anne já estava mais calma, calma o bastante para manter a usual imagem de frieza, mas ainda estava aborrecida. Não falou com Severo por causa do jeito como ele a estava tratando, e porque ele também não a procurou. E não falou com Sirius por orgulho e porque estava decidida a destruir qualquer tipo de sentimento que poderia sentir por ele, até mesmo amizade. Depois de ter sido ignorada por Sirius na seleção das casas, qualquer esperança que Anne tinha de que ele se apaixonasse por ela, o que já era muito para ela, havia desaparecido.  
  
Até que, três dias depois, os alunos do sexto ano da Sonserina tiveram uma aula-conjunta de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com os alunos da Grifinória. Anne foi a última a chegar na sala, sem querer ver Sirius, mas o único lugar vazio na sala era justamente na mesa em frente à qual os marotos estavam.   
  
Anne se sentou sem parecer se importar com o fato. Logo o professor começou a aula, que a garota assistiu atenta, até que ela sentiu algo cair em seu colo. Era um pedaço de pergaminho. Anne olhou para trás e percebeu que o pergaminho havia passado de mão em mão desde Sirius até Lílian Evans, que havia jogado o pergaminho em Anne.   
  
Lílian olhou para Anne como se dissesse para ela ler o papel. Anne reconheceu a letra de Sirius antes de começar a ler.   
  
"Anne,  
  
Onde você estava? Esperei falar com você dois dias seguidos e você não apareceu na sala! De qualquer forma, precisamos conversar. Encontre-me na sala hoje, às onze horas.  
  
S.E.B."  
  
Anne guardou o pergaminho no livro antes que alguém o visse, e tentou se concentrar na aula, mas não conseguiu. Por mais que estivesse tentando se convencer do contrário, Anne estava ansiosa para se encontrar com Sirius.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Pouco antes das onze, Anne foi para o dormitório masculino da Sonserina pegar a capa de invisibilidade do irmão, e em seguida, saiu das masmorras da Sonserina. Quando ela chegou na sala, Sirius já estava esperando por ela, observando o céu. Anne fez o mesmo, observando que não era noite de lua-cheia, portanto Sirius não teria que sair apressado. Depois de uns segundos tentando se acalmar, Anne falou com frieza.  
  
- Oi, Sirius.  
  
Sirius se assustou, estava observando a lua crescente distraído.  
  
- Oh, oi, Anne! Como foram suas férias?  
  
O que era uma simples pergunta de Sirius teve quase o mesmo significado de uma afronta, mas Anne foi perspicaz demais para não deixar transparecer tudo o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Foram boas. Eu estudei um pouco de Animagia, uns dois ou três capítulos. E as suas?  
  
- Foram divertidas, o Tiago e o Remo me visitaram. O Pedro não foi por causa da mãe, ela esteve doente. Na verdade, ela não estava mesmo doente, ela é hipoc...  
  
- Tá certo, já entendi! - Anne o interrompeu, magoada por ele ter se divertido, sem nem se lembrar dela, enquanto que ela passou duas semanas trancada em um quarto só pensando em vê-lo outra vez - Sobre o que você queria falar comigo?  
  
- As aulas de Animagia. Poder se que eu não apareça em alguns dias.  
  
- Sim, eu sei, por causa do Lupin.  
  
- Não é o Remo, é outra coisa.  
  
- Que coisa? - ela perguntou, surpresa.  
  
- Tiago e eu estamos ajudando o Pedro a melhorar as notas dele. Ele quase não passou nos NOM's.  
  
- Acho que o Potter vai ter que fazer isso sozinho. - ela disse cruzando os braços, e tendo a certeza de que Sirius estava mentindo. Claro que Pettigrew era quase um aborto, mas isso deveria ser uma desculpa para que Sirius saísse escondido com alguma garota, e ela não ia deixar ele se divertir, não enquanto ela estivesse sofrendo.  
  
- Não dá, Anne, eu já disse a Pedro que eu o ajudaria!  
  
- Pois diga que mudou de idéia! Eu já acho que é muito não termos aula nas noites de lua-cheia, e você ainda quer mais isso?!   
  
- Isso não é uma questão de você querer ou não querer, eu dei a minha palavra, e você mesma disse que quando um bruxo dá a sua palavra, ele não pode voltar atrás! Querendo você ou não, sempre que você ver uma fita vermelha em cima da mesa, é porque não vai ter aula. - enquanto Sirius falava, ele apontava para a mesa, indicando a fita vermelha.  
  
- Hoje não...? - ela perguntou, desnorteada.  
  
- É, e é melhor que você se acostume com isso.  
  
Cobrindo-se com a capa de Tiago, Sirius saiu da sala. Anne não saiu imediatamente. Primeiro ela tentou se acalmar, mas sem conseguí-lo, voltou para o dormitório, furiosa.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Tiago e Remo estavam em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda quando Sirius apareceu.  
  
- Como foi, Almofadinhas?  
  
- Pior do que eu pensava, Aluado. Anne não conseguiu entender, e tive que sair antes que as coisas piorassem.  
  
- Você não disse que tinha que ajudar o Rabicho, Almofadinhas?  
  
- Claro, Pontas, o que você queria que eu dissesse? Ah, Anne, algumas noites eu não vou poder dar aulas porque eu e meus amigos teremos que ir para reuniões secretas de um grupo chamado Ordem da Fênix que luta contra o avanço de Voldemort!   
  
- Ela não acreditou - Tiago deduziu por causa da raiva de Sirius.  
  
- Não, e ficou furiosa mesmo.   
  
- Vai ser difícil esconder a verdade dela...  
  
- Pode ser, mas ela não vai descobrir sobre a Ordem através de mim. Nem que eu tenha que desistir de vê-la, mas ela não vai saber sobre a Ordem. Estamos lutando pelo nosso futuro, e isso é mais importante do que qualquer coisa.  
  
Tiago colocou a mão no ombro de Sirius, tentando animá-lo, e pensando que pelo menos ele não tinha esse problema com Lílian.   
  
- Vamos, Almofadinhas. Dumbledore está nos esperando.   
  
Os três, então, se esconderam na capa de Tiago, e desapareceram. 


	12. Capítulo 11: Diferenças

11. DIFERENÇAS  
  
  
  
Quando conseguiu pensar melhor, Anne compreendeu que Sirius deveria ter dito mesmo a verdade. Era a atitude que ela esperava de Sirius se visse que Pedro realmente precisava de ajuda em alguma matéria. O verdadeiro motivo por ela ter ficado brava foi porque ela veria Sirius com menos freqüência. Anne não percebeu o quanto estava sendo contraditória, pois ao mesmo tempo que queria esquecer Sirius, ficava zangada por ter que vê-lo menos do que antes.  
  
Por mais que ela detestasse, Anne teve que suportar as ausências de Sirius em algumas noites, mas depois que ele disse a ela sobre as aulas, ele só deixou de aparecer duas vezes em um mês, além das noites de lua-cheia, mas esses dias sem aula não afetaram o aprendizado de Anne. As duas semanas em que ela ficou estudando o livro haviam sido bastante úteis.  
  
O único incidente aconteceu quando Severo descobriu que alguém estava usando a capa de invisibilidade dele sem a sua permissão e, pela primeira vez desde que havia voltado para Hogwarts, ele foi falar com a irmã.  
  
- Você ouviu alguém no time falar sobre estar usando minha capa de invisibilidade escondido?  
  
Anne ficou pálida, mas quando respondeu, a voz era firme.  
  
- Não, e nem poderia ter escutado! Os treinos ainda não começaram, Severo.  
  
- Está bem - Severo respondeu, rude. - Se você ouvir alguma coisa, avise-me.  
  
Severo se afastou, mas uma pergunta deixou Anne inquieta.  
  
- O que você quer fazer com a sua capa?  
  
- Não te interessa - ele respondeu, seguindo caminho para fora das masmorras.  
  
- Para onde você está indo?  
  
Dessa vez, Severo não se deu ao trabalho de responder, e saiu sem olhar para a garota, enquanto Anne olhava triste para ele. A conseqüência daquela conversa foi que a garota decidiu não usar mais a capa de Severo para ir às aulas na sala secreta, mas Anne teve muito em que pensar depois disso. Ela se perguntava o que havia acontecido com Severo para ele ter mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo. Ele não a chamava pelo apelido, muitas vezes nem pelo nome, e nas aulas de Poções, agora ele fazia dupla com um dos novos amigos. Anne chegava a sentir saudade de quando disputava com Narcisa quem ia fazer dupla com Severo.  
  
Mas Severo não era o único problema de Anne. O outro problema era a paixão que ela sentia por Sirius, e que, por mais que ela tentasse, não conseguia esquecer. Ela sempre se lembrava dos defeitos dele, pois talvez se fizesse isso, ao ver que ele não era o que ela sempre quis em um homem, ela deixaria de amá-lo, mas o que Anne não sabia é que o amor que sentia por Sirius era tão profundo que amava até mesmo os defeitos, porque era por causa deles que ele era do jeito como ela havia se apaixonado. Anne também passou a provocá-lo mais, e as discussões entre os dois eram quase diárias. Assim, talvez, ela perceberia o quanto ele a odiava e o odiaria também, mas nenhuma dessas estratégias funcionava porque Anne sabia que quando eles discutiam, Sirius fazia isso porque se preocupava com ela. Seria preciso mais do que essas estratégias para que Anne deixasse de amá-lo, e ela pensava nisso enquanto ia para a sala secreta para mais uma aula.  
  
Dessa vez, Anne demorou muito mais do que demoraria a chegar na sala se tivesse com a capa. Inúmeras vezes ela precisou parar e se esconder de um monitor ou de algum professor. Quando ela chegou na sala, Sirius estava recolhendo o material da aula.  
  
- Desculpe o atraso, eu tive um problema. Severo percebeu que alguém está usando a capa dele, então eu não usei a capa para vir, e tive que me esconder de uns professores e de monitores. Amanhã eu vou tentar vir mais cedo...  
  
- Você não vai conseguir. - o rapaz disse tendo certeza de que a garota não conseguiria chegar mais cedo.  
  
- Eu posso chegar sim! - ela disse olhando ofendida para Sirius.  
  
- Espera, eu ainda não terminei. Você não vai conseguir chegar cedo, e talvez um dos fantasmas até veja você. Eu tenho uma coisa que vai ajudar você a chegar aqui sem ser percebida por ninguém.  
  
- O quê? Outra capa? - a garota disse com uma ponta de cinismo.  
  
Sirius girou os olhos, impaciente, e enquanto falava, tirava algo de dentro de suas vestes.  
  
- Não, estou falando disto. - ele disse enquanto colocava um pedaço de pergaminho em cima da mesa.  
  
- Um pergaminho? - Anne disse com desprezo e incredulidade - Como um pergaminho desse pode me ajudar? Você por acaso quer que eu anote em que lugar e hora eu ver uma pessoa?  
  
- Sabia que você tem o péssimo hábito de interromper os outros quando eles estão falando? - ele se sentou no sofá em frente à mesa, e indicou o lugar ao seu lado para Anne se sentar - Veja isso - Sirius abriu o pergaminho, e aos poucos, foram surgindo retas, que formavam quadrados, torres, até que um mapa de Hogwarts foi formado.  
  
- Um mapa de Hogwarts?! - ela ainda não estava entendendo como aquele mapa poderia ajudá-la.  
  
- Isso é muito mais que um mapa... - Sirius respondeu com um sorriso, e em seguida, alguns pontos se movendo apareceram - Ele mostra exatamente onde estão todas as pessoas do castelo. Olha só - Sirius apontou para um ponto onde estavam o zelador Filch e sua gata, madame Nor-r-ra.  
  
- Nossa... - Anne retirou o mapa das mãos de Sirius, e o observou, boquiaberta - Isso é... genial! - ela olhou surpresa para o rapaz - Como você fez isso?  
  
- Bem, foi mais uma idéia minha. - Sirius disse sorrindo, sem se importar em mentir descaradamente. Além do mais, Tiago não estava ali para dizer que a idéia do mapa havia sido dele, e com certeza o amigo não iria se importar se ele dissesse que a idéia do mapa era sua, para parecer superior à Anne - Quando nós íamos estudar animagia, quase sempre alguém nos encontrava, então, para que ninguém nos visse, eu tive a idéia do mapa.  
  
- O Mapa do Maroto... - Anne sussurrou o nome que havia no alto - Rabicho, Aluado, Pontas e Almofadinhas... São os apelidos de vocês, não é?  
  
- Uhum - Sirius concordou. - Eu sou Almofadinhas, Tiago é Pontas, Remo é Aluado, e Pedrinho é Rabicho. E agora o mapa é seu.  
  
- Você está me dando o mapa? - ela olhou para Sirius com surpresa - E os seus amigos?  
  
- Não se preocupe. Cada um de nós tem um mapa. Esse é meu, posso fazer o que quiser com ele, e estou dando para você. Se alguém encontrar você, nós dois estamos perdidos, e com esse mapa, dificilmente alguém vai te encontrar. Mas tem uma coisa. O mapa só é aberto com um feitiço - Sirius ergueu a varinha, e disse solenemente. - Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom. - o ar solene desapareceu para dar lugar a um ar sério - E nunca, nunca mesmo, esqueça de apagar o mapa. O feitiço para apagar o mapa é... - ele apontou novamente a varinha para o mapa - Malfeito-feito. - ele entregou o mapa apara Anne - Tente.  
  
- Juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom. - assim que a garota disse o feitiço, o mapa de Hogwarts surgiu.  
  
- Ótimo, agora, apague o mapa.  
  
- Malfeito-feito - o mapa se apagou.  
  
- Muito bem, agora que você já sabe usar o mapa, use-o sempre que tivermos aula, mas não esqueça de apagá-lo sempre, e nunca, nunca deixe que ninguém o veja, principalmente o seu irmão, está bem?  
  
Anne mordeu o lábio. Era mais um segredo que escondia de Severo. A distância entre os irmãos Snape aumentava mais um pouco.  
  
- Está bem - a garota respondeu fazendo um gesto com a cabeça  
  
- Certo, e agora... - ele pegou o livro de animagia - Pronta para mais um capítulo de como preparar o corpo para a transformação?  
  
A animação de Anne logo desapareceu.  
  
- Ah, não!   
  
- Senhorita Snape, mais uma impertinência sua e eu terei prazer de fazer você limpar todos os troféus!  
  
- Isso não vai ser preciso. Acho que você os limpou semana passada, não foi? - o rosto de Anne tomou um ar de inocência.  
  
- Eu proíbo a senhorita de falar da minha vida de aluno! Agora, deixe de enrolar, e vamos começar a aula!  
  
O tom energético de Sirius, misturado com o rubor do rosto dele, fez com que Anne sorrisse, mas depois de um olhar repreensivo do rapaz, ela voltou a atenção para a aula.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Agora que tinha o mapa de Sirius, Anne não lamentou muito ter perdido a capa. Na verdade, achava até melhor o mapa. Era interessante saber que ela não era a única aluna acordada às duas da madrugada, fazendo algo contra as normas da escola. Ela se divertia muito com o mapa, que, como Sirius havia dito, estava livrando que os dois ficassem encrencados. Se alguém descobrisse o que os dois estavam fazendo, não seria uma detenção que eles receberiam de castigo, mas sim, a expulsão de Hogwarts. Por sorte, até aquele dia, ninguém havia suspeitado de nada, e Anne sempre chegava na sala secreta à hora habitual. Daquela vez, porém, era Sirius quem estava atrasado.  
  
Anne esperava Sirius na sala há quase uma hora. Quando ela chegou na sala, não viu nenhuma fita vermelha, e a lua-cheia havia terminado no dia anterior, portanto, com certeza Sirius iria aparecer. Mas o rapaz estava demorando, e Anne começava a se preocupar. Se ele fosse dar aula para Pedro, ele teria avisado através da fita, mas e se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa?   
  
Quase sem perceber, ela se levantou e começou a dar voltas pela sala. Nem por um instante a idéia de que Sirius poderia estar com outra garota passou pela cabeça de Anne. Algo dentro dela lhe dizia que algo havia acontecido.   
  
Ela esperou mais meia-hora até que finalmente Sirius apareceu, e pela expressão no rosto do rapaz, Anne teve certeza de que algo havia acontecido. Ele estava sério e triste, justamente o contrário do ar alegre e jovial que ele trazia quando entrava na sala antes daquela vez.  
  
Anne foi até o grifinório e perguntou, preocupada.   
  
- O que aconteceu, Sirius? Por que você está assim?  
  
- Aconteceu um ataque... - ele disse, com o olhar perdido.  
  
Anne não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Ela já estava acostumada com os ataques que Voldemort fazia desde o seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e como nenhum deles nunca havia afetado diretamente a garota, ela pouco se importava com eles.  
  
- E daí? - ela disse com um pouco de descaso.  
  
- E daí?! O pai do meu melhor amigo morreu! Você não entende? - Sirius gritou, e olhou para a garota horrorizado.  
  
- Bem, eu estou contente que não tenha sido o seu pai. - ela disse com sinceridade, mas não era o tipo de resposta que o rapaz esperava.   
  
- Pelo amor de Merlin, Anne, você não pode pensar em como Tiago está triste? Foi o pai dele que morreu, droga! - ele não acreditava que ela poderia ser tão fria, não a ponto de não se importar com a morte de alguém que era importante para ele.  
  
- Olha, Sirius, eu não conheço o pai do Potter, eu não sou amiga do Potter, então porque eu devo fingir que estou triste se não estou? Claro que a morte dele não me alegra, mas eu...  
  
Anne não continuou a frase. Sirius se levantou e olhou para Anne com uma raiva e um desprezo indescritível.  
  
- Você não pensa em nada além de você, não é, Anne? Enquanto tudo estiver bem para você, você não tem do que reclamar! Enquanto essa maldita guerra não te atingir, você vai continuar ignorando-a e vivendo em seu mundo de faz-de-conta! Pois a vida não é um faz-de-conta, Anne, e está na hora de você acordar para o mundo real! As pessoas estão morrendo lá fora, Anne, isso até não pode atingir você diretamente, mas um dia você vai sofrer as conseqüências dela, e eu quero ver se você vai continuar com essa sua atitude fria e passiva!  
  
Anne continuou calma, e, cruzando os braços, impaciente com o sermão de Sirius, disse.   
  
- Ok, capítulo 97 agora, não é?  
  
- Você não vai mudar nunca mesmo!   
  
Sirius olhou com decepção para Anne, se cobriu com a capa, e saiu furioso. Anne voltou para as masmorras da Sonserina preocupada com o que Sirius havia dito, mas mais preocupada ainda ao perceber que ele não estava totalmente errado quando disse aquelas coisas.  
  
No dia seguinte, Sirius não apareceu, nem no seguinte, nem no outro. Foram três noites seguidas que ele deixou de ir, e na quarta, Anne se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo na sala, mas ela se surpreendeu ainda mais com o modo frio com o qual ele a tratou.  
  
- Oh, olá, Anne. Estava esperando você a um certo tempo. Bem, mas aí está você. Sente-se, hoje nós vamos ver o capítulo 97. Foi onde paramos, se não estou enganado.  
  
Anne concordou com a cabeça, se sentindo intimidada pelo jeito sério dele, e abriu o livro. Sirius começou a explicar o porquê das coisas que ela teria que fazer, mas sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento. Era como se ele fosse um robô, e Anne sabia exatamente porque o rapaz agia daquela forma. Sirius queria que ela experimentasse como era a sensação de ser tratada do mesmo modo frio como ela tratou a morte do pai de Tiago.   
  
Sirius testava a garota, queria saber quão longe ela agüentaria ficar com alguém que não demonstrasse nenhum sentimento, mas ele não esperou muito tempo. Antes que Sirius terminasse a explicação, Anne explodiu e fechou o livro de animagia com violência.  
  
- Pare com isso, Sirius, pare! Você não é ninguém para me dar qualquer tipo de sermão! Nem meu pai faz isso, então vem um... - ela se segurou para não dizer qualquer um - então vem você querendo me passar sermão? Você pode ficar zangado por eu não sentir a morte do pai do seu amigo, mas eu não mereço ser punida por causa disso! Eu não conheço o Potter, eu não conheço o pai dele, então eu não era obrigada a ficar triste! É claro que eu sinto muito, mas não é por isso que eu vou me sentir infeliz!  
  
Sirius desviou o olhar, e olhou com raiva para a parede.   
  
- Eu não esperava nada além de uma atitude fria de alguém que só se importa consigo mesma como você - ele disse num tom decepcionado, e levantou-se.  
  
Antes que Sirius fosse embora, Anne o segurou, com raiva por ele não perceber o quanto ela se preocupava com ele.  
  
- Eu me importo sim! Eu me preocupo com você, com meu irmão, com Hogwarts, com as coisas que podem acontecer com o mundo que eu amo, mas eu não me importo com os que já se foram, mas sim com os que estão aqui! Pode até ser uma atitude fria, mas é o meu jeito de lidar com isso, e se você não entende, dane-se!   
  
Enquanto ela falava, Anne apontava o dedo indicador com violência para ele. Em nenhum momento Sirius voltou o olhar para a garota, nem quando ela terminou de falar, o que a irritou mais ainda.  
  
- Se você não quer crescer, dane-se! Eu é que não vou ficar aqui esperando que você amadureça!   
  
Ela foi até a porta, mas a voz de Sirius a impediu de sair.   
  
- Se você sair, amanhã eu não vou estar aqui.  
  
Anne mordeu o lábio, sem se virar, indecisa. Ou ela esquecia o orgulho e ficava com Sirius, ou deixava que ele vencesse e saía da sala deixando as aulas de animagia para trás.  
  
- Se você não me aceitar como eu sou, eu não estarei aqui amanhã.  
  
A tensão no ar era perceptível. Sirius e Anne ficaram parados por muito tempo, apesar de já estarem percebendo como estavam sendo infantis, sem que nenhum dos dois querendo assumir que havia errado antes do outro, até que tudo aquilo os cansou.  
  
- Olha, eu...  
  
Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto um voltava o rosto para o outro, os dois com uma expressão arrependida no rosto. Anne sabia que havia agido mal, mas Sirius também sabia que se ele quisesse mostrar à garota como ela estava errada, devia ter escolhido outra forma. Um olhou para o outro envergonhado, sem coragem de falar, até que Sirius quebrou o silêncio.  
  
- Eu queria me desculpar, você...  
  
- Você não tem que se desculpar por nada. Eu que errei não respeitando que você deveria estar triste pelo seu amigo. - Anne interrompeu Sirius - Vamos só esquecer isso, certo?  
  
- Tem certeza? Está tudo bem mesmo?  
  
Ela sorriu sentindo mais alívio pelo fim da discussão do que qualquer outra coisa.  
  
- Sim.   
  
- Então capítulo 97 agora, não?  
  
- Uhum. - Anne concordou com a cabeça. Em seguida, Sirius pegou o livro, mas a garota sentia que ainda havia algo a ser dito - Sirius?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Eu... eu sinto muito pelo pai do Tiago. Eu não queria mesmo que ele morresse, e eu posso ter idéia do que ele deve estar sentindo. E eu sei que ninguém merece sentir isso.  
  
- Tudo isso não faz sentido, não acha? - ele disse sentindo ainda um pouco de raiva, mas pelo menos estava calmo.  
  
- Isso o que?  
  
- Essas mortes... Toda essa dor... Eu não entendo porque Voldemort faz isso.  
  
Era a primeira vez que Anne escutava alguém falar o nome do temível bruxo, e estremeceu. O nome dele a assustava, e ela não entendia exatamente o porquê. Muitos outros bruxos também se assustavam ao ouvir o nome dele, por isso evitavam dizê-lo, mas Anne sentia que com ela era diferente, era quase como se ela soubesse o quão poderoso Voldemort poderia ser.  
  
- Pois eu entendo perfeitamente bem. - ela disse depois de um longo silêncio - Ele quer o poder, e todas essas mortes são somente demonstrações de quão poderoso ele é, de que qualquer resistência contra ele é em vão.   
  
- Eu não acho que uma resistência contra Voldemort seja em vão. - ele disse abrupta e corajosamente.  
  
Anne deu de ombros.  
  
- Que seja. É o que você acha.  
  
- Por que você não acha que uma resistência é em vão?  
  
- Porque... o poder é algo que cega. A pessoa é dominada, e não desiste do seu objetivo nem quando o alcança.  
  
Sirius olhou intrigado para Anne, curioso em saber como ela poderia saber disso.  
  
- Como você sabe?  
  
Anne abaixou o rosto, sem coragem de encarar Sirius, e então respondeu, quase num sussurro.   
  
- Porque é o que eu sinto, às vezes. Às vezes eu quero ser poderosa para provar para Andrew que eu posso ser bem maior do que ele.  
  
Sirius se afastou da garota como se tivesse sido espetado por um alfinete. Percebendo a reação do rapaz, ela apressou-se a se defender.  
  
- Espera, deixa eu explicar. Antes de eu... de que nós... você sabe...  
  
Anne gaguejava com medo de dizer antes deles se tornarem amigos, pois tinha medo de que ele risse dela por ela achar que eles poderiam ser amigos.  
  
- Nos tornássemos amigos, sei. O que tem, Anne? - ele cruzou os braços com medo do que ela ia dizer.  
  
- Eu odiava você e seus amigos. Eu pensava que era porque vocês faziam essas brincadeiras com meu irmão, mas acho que tinha algo mais além disso. Eu acho que eu tinha inveja de vocês. Vocês são tão livres, não se importam com nada do que os outros vão pensar, só em se divertir, e eu queria ser assim mas não posso. Eu queria que vocês quatro fossem expulsos de Hogwarts, então eu pensei em denunciar vocês quando eu me tornasse um animago.  
  
Anne falou tudo com a cabeça baixa. Ela não estava com vergonha, mas com medo do que Sirius ia fazer. Medo de que ele fosse embora, e nunca mais olhasse para ela.  
  
- Anne... - Sirius se aproximou de Anne e levantou o rosto da garota - Eu sabia disso.   
  
- Você sabia? Então por que continuou me ensinando? - ela perguntou, surpresa. Se fosse ele que tivesse dito isso para ela, ela não ficaria mais um segundo na sala.  
  
- Porque eu queria fazer você confiar em mim, e também eu queria mostrar que você pode ser como eu.  
  
- Ah, não, Sirius. Eu não posso ser como você. Nunca vou poder! - ela sorriu, incrédula.  
  
- Bem, eu tenho até o final do sétimo ano para provar que você está errada. - ele disse como se tivesse falando de algo trivial, e quando terminou de falar, um relógio tocou doze vezes - Nossa, está ficando tarde! Se você quiser terminar esse capítulo hoje, é melhor deixar a conversa para depois.  
  
Anne concordou com Sirius, e eles começaram a estudar, mas a garota ainda pensava nas palavras que o grifinório havia dito. Ele parecia convencido de que iria mudar o que Anne sentia, mas a garota sabia que Sirius não conseguiria. Ela tinha medo de que se começasse a agir como Sirius, Severo se afastasse ainda mais dela, e ela não queria isso, ela não queria que o irmão deixasse de amá-la. Mas Anne não sabia que ela iria decepcionar o irmão da pior forma possível. 


	13. Capítulo 12: Algo em comum

12. ALGO EM COMUM  
  
  
  
Alguns dias depois, os treinamentos de quadribol começaram, e em pouco tempo, o campeonato de quadribol começou. A partida de abertura foi entre Sonserina e Lufa-lufa, e Anne, de volta ao time da Sonserina, foi a artilheira que mais marcou gols. Ela não conseguiu impedir que Lestrange voltasse para o time, no lugar da vaga deixada por Gerald Gubber, mas ficou satisfeita quando viu que Liam só tinha marcado três gols durante a partida.  
  
O segundo jogo da temporada aconteceu dias depois, entre a Corvinal e a Grifinória, com uma vitória apertada da Grifinória, o que deixou a Sonserina em primeiro lugar na disputa pela taça.  
  
- Não fique tão feliz assim! - Sirius disse para Anne, uma noite depois do jogo - Com certeza nós vamos recuperar a dianteira.  
  
- Não dá para recuperar uma coisa que nunca se teve, Sirius! - ela disse, rindo - O campeonato desse ano é da Sonserina!  
  
- Deixe o quadribol para depois. Agora é hora de animagia! - Sirius encerrou a conversa, sem querer discutir. Depois de um período em que eles discutiam todos os dias, as discussões se tornaram quase raras, e ele queria que as coisas continuassem assim.  
  
- O mestre é quem manda! - ela disse, irônica.  
  
- Engraçadinha! Duvido que você continue a fazer essas piadas se não conseguir aprender esse feitiço para conseguir suportar a dor da transformação!  
  
- Você está ficando muito exigente! Eu já sei fazer isso há semanas  
  
Anne reclamou, mas estava alegre por tudo voltar a ser calmo entre ela e Sirius. O que ela sentia pelo rapaz não havia diminuído em nada, mas ela percebeu que era melhor que eles não brigassem mais. Mas esse clima tranqüilo não duraria por muito tempo.   
  
Era a última semana de novembro, e a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estava terminando quando o professor Carter pediu um minuto de silêncio.  
  
- Como todo o ano, em dezembro acontecerá o Baile de Inverno, permitido somente para alunos do quarto ano, mas vocês podem convidar alunos mais novos se preferirem. O baile desse ano vai ser no dia 26, e os alunos da Sonserina que forem ficar na escola, ao invés de passar o Natal em suas casas, devem assinar esse formulário comigo, já que eu sou o diretor da Sonserina. Os alunos da Grifinória que forem ficar em Hogwarts devem procurar a professora McGonagall.   
  
Quando o professor terminou de falar, soou o toque de fim de aula, e os alunos levantaram de suas cadeiras, animados. Discretamente, Anne olhou para Sirius, mas ele estava conversando com Lílian Evans. Os dois pareciam estar gostando da conversa, pois estavam rindo, o que incomodou Anne. Ela não tinha mais medo de perder a amizade de Sirius, pois já tinha provas o suficiente de que eles eram amigos, mas não queria dividi-lo com ninguém.  
  
Anne saiu da sala apressada, e depois de um primeiro instante em que sentiu ciúmes, se achou a mais idiota de todo o mundo por ter acreditado, nem que tivesse sido por poucos minutos, que Sirius poderia querer ir ao baile com ela.  
  
À noite, quando se encontraram na sala, Anne ainda estava chateada, a ponto de Sirius perceber o mal-humor da garota.  
  
- O que foi, Anne? Brigou com o espelho?  
  
- Não briguei com ninguém - ela respondeu, rude, e imediatamente mudou o assunto para o que realmente queria falar. - Eu vi você conversando com a Evans no fim da aula hoje, está pensando em levá-la para o baile?  
  
- Ahn? - Sirius olhou inexpressivo, sem entender o que Anne queria dizer, mas logo se recuperou - Ah, sim, eu resolvi seguir o seu conselho de namorar garotas inteligentes, esqueceu? - ele piscou e sorriu maroto - Onde nós paramos ontem?  
  
Depois disso, Anne teve certeza de que ele convidaria Lílian para o baile, e estava arrependida de ter dado aquele conselho idiota para ele sair com garotas inteligentes. Quando ela disse aquilo, o significado era exatamente aquele, ele deveria procurar garotas mais inteligentes, mas agora o significado daquela frase era que Sirius deveria sair com garotas inteligentes, mais especificamente com ela.   
  
Surpreendentemente, os dias passaram, e Sirius não convidou Lílian, mas antes que Anne tivesse novas esperanças de que ele a convidasse, Sirius convidou para ir com ele ao baile a última garota que Anne suspeitou que ele poderia convidar. E não era ela.  
  
Anne estava lendo um livro na sala comunal quando escutou vozes femininas vindas da entrada da sala. Ela reconheceu a voz de Narcisa e a ignorando, continuou a leitura, até que a voz irritante de Narcisa Nott ecoou pela sala comunal num tom mais elevado.  
  
- Eu quase não acreditei quando ele veio falar comigo. Nós nunca tínhamos trocado uma palavra sequer, e de repente, ele vem conversar comigo e me convida para o baile! Vocês podem imaginar qual não foi a minha surpresa, Sirius Black, querendo ir para o baile comigo?! - ela deu uma pequena risada, mas estava claro que a garota estava exultante. Sirius era um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts, e mesmo ele sendo da Grifinória, Narcisa iria com ele nem que fosse só para fazer inveja para as outras garotas.  
  
À medida que Narcisa falava, a mão de Anne ia se afrouxando, até que o livro que ela lia caiu de sua mão, fazendo barulho e chamando a atenção de quem estava mais próximo, um garoto do sétimo ano.  
  
- Também não consigo acreditar que uma sonserina vá para o baile com um grifinório. Definitivamente, isso é uma desonra para a Sonserina!  
  
O rapaz voltou a olhar para Narcisa, mas quando virou para continuar a conversar com Anne, a garota havia desaparecido.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A sala comunal da Grifinória estava quase vazia. A maioria doa alunos estavam indo assistir as aulas do último tempo, menos quatro alunos do sexto ano que estavam sentados em círculo em algumas almofadas. Eram Tiago Potter, Remo Lupin, Pedro Pettigrew e Sirius Black. Enquanto os três primeiros pareciam estar zangados, Sirius tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.  
  
- Você enlouqueceu, Almofadinhas? Convidar a Nott para o baile? E o irmão dela? - Pedro perguntou, tremendo ao se lembrar de Noah Nott.  
  
- Pensei que você gostava da Snape... - Tiago disse, sem entender porquê o amigo havia convidado Narcisa se ele gostava de outra.  
  
- Você está planejando alguma coisa, não é? - Remo perguntou, perspicaz.  
  
- Calma! - Sirius disse enquanto se levantava, sem saber a quem responder primeiro - Eu não enlouqueci, eu só estou fazendo um teste! - ele disse antes de se sentar.  
  
- Que teste? Você quer saber se as sonserinas têm sangue nas veias? - Tiago perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Eu não gosto de perder meu tempo com coisas que eu já sei... - Sirius disse com um sorriso significativo no rosto.   
  
- Mas que teste é esse que você vai fazer, Almofadinhas? - Pedro perguntou, intrigado.  
  
Sirius se levanta outra vez antes de falar.  
  
- Olha, nós já estamos atrasados, a professora Minerva vai reclamar, e ela já é dura o bastante com você mesmo que você nunca se atrase para a aula, Rabicho, imagina se você chegar atrasado? - o rapaz começou a sair da sala, mas os outros três o seguiram protestando.  
  
- Ah, não, você vai ter que contar!  
  
Sirius respondeu com um gesto negativo da cabeça, e em seguida, saiu da sala comunal, sendo seguido pelos outros três marotos, que não paravam de falar, curiosos.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Então você vai para o baile com a Nott... - Anne perguntou para Sirius na aula à noite, com um falso desinteresse que não passou despercebido ao rapaz. Ela mal assistiu às aulas do restante do dia, sem conseguir parar de pensar que Sirius e Narcisa iriam juntos ao baile.  
  
- Vou - ele respondeu, com simplicidade.  
  
- O que deu em você para fazer isso? - de um tom desinteressado, Anne passou para um tom de ofensa.  
  
- Por que você está tão irritada com isso? O que você tem contra eu ir ao baile com a Narcisa? - Sirius provocava Anne a dizer o que realmente estava sentindo, mas a garota não via nada além do seu ciúme, por isso não percebeu o jogo do grifinório.  
  
- O que eu tenho contra? O que eu tenho contra?! - ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se segurar para não dizer que o amava, Anne reunia em sua mente todos os motivos que ela tinha para que Sirius não fosse ao baile com Narcisa - Quer mesmo saber?  
  
- Sim, eu quero - Sirius respondeu cruzando os braços.   
  
- Ela é somente a pior garota que eu conheço, a mais burra, a mais superficial, a mais falsa, a mais arrogante, a mais egoísta que se acha o centro do universo, e que as outras pessoas só estão no planeta para servi-la. E se você quisesse mesmo se divertir no baile, você deveria ir com alguém que gostasse mesmo de você.  
  
- É mesmo? E por acaso você não conheceria alguém que gosta mesmo de mim? - ele perguntou com um sorriso atrevido no rosto.  
  
Depois da pergunta de Sirius, Anne percebeu o que ele estava tentando fazer, e se zangou com ele, mas era tarde demais para tentar fazer com que tudo parecesse um mal-entendido. Sirius havia provocado ela o bastante para que Anne tivesse perdido a paciência a ponto de não poder voltar atrás.  
  
- Você quer que eu diga, não é? Pois você vai ouvir, mas vai ser a última vez que você vai ouvir uma palavra minha! - Anne olhou furiosa para Sirius, e, ofegante, ela esperou alguns segundos antes de continuar - Eu amo você, Sirius Black, e estou furiosa porque você vai para o baile com a Nott, e não comigo! Pronto, se era isso o que você queria ouvir, pode ir embora falar com seus amiguinhos idiotas que você conseguiu conquistar a estátua de mármore da Sonserina, mas eu nunca mais quero ver você!  
  
A garota foi até a porta, mas Sirius se interpôs entre Anne e a porta. Ele lançou um olhar selvagem para a garota antes de falar.  
  
- Você não faz idéia do quanto está enganada, Anne! Mas você está com tanta certeza de saber o que é a verdade que eu tenho medo de dizer a verdade!  
  
Anne olhou ofendida para Sirius, sem acreditar que depois de conseguir que ela falasse que o amava, ainda ia brincar com ela e os seus sentimentos.  
  
- Eu não quero saber de verdade nenhuma, porque eu sei a verdade! Já não basta para você o quanto eu mesma me iludi?  
  
O rapaz olhou profundamente para a garota  
  
- Eu não estou tentando enganar você, Anne! Você não faz idéia do quanto eu queria ouvir você dizer essas palavras, mas eu sabia que você nunca as diria, não importa se eu perguntasse ou se eu dissesse que gostava de você. Você iria duvidar de mim e diria que eu estava tentando brincar com você como eu fiz antes com várias outras, mas eu não estou brincando, Anne, porque eu amo você.  
  
Por alguns instantes, Sirius duvidou que Anne tivesse escutado o que ele havia dito, já que a garota não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Ela estava aturdida demais com as palavras de Sirius, não sabia se ele estava brincando com ela, ou se ele dizia a verdade.  
  
Até que os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, enquanto os dois ainda estavam um pouco perturbados com as revelações que fizeram, e finalmente eles entenderam todas as coisas que um havia dito para o outro. Antes que a tensão desaparecesse, Sirius abraçou Anne repentinamente. Os rostos dos dois se aproximaram, e no instante seguinte, os lábios se tocaram com urgência em satisfazer o desejo de um sentimento contido por tanto tempo em um longo beijo violento.   
  
O contato dos lábios da garota com os lábios de Sirius fez com que Anne percebesse que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade. Ele a amava, e a comprovação era o que ele fez ela sentir em somente um beijo. Era como se tudo o que era dúvida tornasse certeza só porque agora Anne sabia que Sirius sentia por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele.  
  
- Então por todo esse tempo você me enganou... - Anne perguntou quando o beijo terminou, mas ao invés de parecer zangada, ela sorria.   
  
- Sim. Você não está zangada, está?   
  
- Não. Nem um pouco.   
  
Anne sorriu antes de um segundo beijo, agora mais calmo, como se os dois quisessem comprovar que não estavam sonhando. Pela primeira vez desde que havia se despedido de Sirius no fim do quinto ano, Anne se sentia realmente feliz. Era quase irreal que ela estivesse abraçada a Sirius, ainda mais depois de todas as vezes que ela pensou que ele nunca a amaria, mas o toque suave da mão do rapaz em seu rosto era real o bastante para que ela tivesse certeza de que eles estavam juntos. Só havia uma coisa que atrapalhava toda a alegria de Anne. Sirius iria ao baile com Narcisa. Ao lembrar disso, ela interrompeu o beijo.  
  
- Espera... Você vai para o baile com a Narcisa! - ela se afastou, e Sirius riu, tentando disfarçar o medo de que a garota começasse uma briga.  
  
- Claro que não! Eu disse que iria ao baile com uma garota inteligente, e eu garanto, Narcisa Nott não é exatamente esse tipo de garota.  
  
- O que você vai fazer então? Porque eu não vou deixar você ir ao baile com ela!  
  
- Nossa, você ainda não é minha namorada e já quer mandar em mim assim?! - ele perguntou em tom brincalhão, mas Anne levou a sério.  
  
- Como assim?! Eu não sou sua namorada?  
  
- É lógico, eu ainda não perguntei se você queria ser!  
  
Anne olhou brava para Sirius por alguns segundos, só percebendo que ele estava brincando quando ele deu uma gargalhada.  
  
- Ah, não, eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo! Pois agora você vai ter que pedir! - ela disse irritada por ter sido enganada.  
  
- OK. Quer namorar comigo?  
  
- Não! De jeito nenhum! Está tudo errado! Eu quero um pedido com tudo que eu tenho direito! - Anne disse com todo o orgulho que sentia.  
  
- Está bem, está bem... - ele disse enquanto ajoelhava, e sorria quando segurou as mãos de Anne e falou com ar pomposo. - Senhorita Adrianne Snape, aceita namorar com o belo, inteligente e esperto Sirius Black?  
  
- Eu posso pensar primeiro?  
  
- Você tem o tempo que quiser, mas não precisa se preocupar comigo. Enquanto você pensa, eu posso ir ao baile com a Narcisa.  
  
Por alguns instantes, Anne olhou com raiva para Sirius, mas pelo brilho no olhar dele ela percebeu que ele brincava mais uma vez.  
  
- Bobo! Não sei nem porque eu vou responder que sim!  
  
- Porque eu sou um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts e você quer se exibir para as suas amigas?  
  
- Não. Porque você faz eu perder a calma como ninguém nunca fez.  
  
Sirius entendeu o que Anne queria dizer com aquelas palavras, e retribuiu com um beijo longo, sentindo que valia a pena ter esperado tanto para sentir a garota em seus braços, sem se arrepender de nada. Agora que estava com Anne, ele se sentia completo, e ele não deixaria que nada mudasse o fato deles estarem juntos.  
  
- Não se preocupe com o baile, baby - ele disse enquanto acariciava o rosto de Anne. - Só esteja aqui na noite do baile, e faça com que essa sala esteja bem enfeitada. O nosso baile vai ser aqui.  
  
Anne beijou Sirius depois que ele terminou de falar, com a certeza de que aquele seria o melhor baile de todos.  
  
- Você não está esquecendo de alguma coisa? - Sirius perguntou entre um beijo e outro.  
  
- Hmmm... Não sei, do quê?   
  
- A aula, Anne! Você por acaso está tentando se aproveitar do fato de seu professor estar apaixonado por você para perder aula, é?   
  
- Não... - Anne disse, pensativa - Mas ter um professor apaixonado tem certas vantagens. Nunca vou ser reprovada, e as detenções vão ser um paraíso, mas quanto à aula, acho que ela vai ter que ser cancelada.  
  
- Com toda a certeza, baby... - ele disse com um sorriso malicioso e os olhos brilhantes.  
  
Anne o abraçou com força, sem querer que aquele momento passasse, mas o tempo não parou, e os dois perceberam que era tarde quando escutaram um relógio tocar quatro vezes.  
  
- Ah, não! - Anne disse, contrariada. - Eu não quero sair daqui!   
  
O rapaz interrompeu o abraço e lançou um olhar interrogativo para Anne.  
  
- Por que não, se estamos começando agora?  
  
- Porque eu não vou poder ficar com você lá fora!  
  
- Porque não? Eu não tenho medo do seu irmão nem de nenhum daqueles sonserinos babacas. - Anne olhou zangada para Sirius - Quer dizer, eles menos você. Mas explique porque não podemos deixar que os outros nos vejam juntos? Eu posso mesmo enfrentar qualquer um.  
  
- Não é só isso, Sirius! Meu irmão é o menor dos problemas, o pior vai ser a pressão que nós vamos ter que enfrentar. Hopkins vai me tirar do time, e isso vai ser só a parte mais suave.  
  
- Anne, não seja tola, eu chamei a Narcisa e nada aconteceu! E você prefere uma vaga num time de quadribol a mim? - ele disse quase sem acreditar.  
  
- É porque ela é irmã do Noah Nott, e todos na Sonserina têm medo dele. Ninguém não fez nada contra você porque a Narcisa quis ir com você, e além disso, é só um baile idiota, no dia seguinte, você nem vai mais olhar para ela. E se por um instante você acreditar que eu prefiro uma vaga idiota de quadribol a você, talvez seja porque você não me conhece tão bem assim.  
  
- Ainda bem... - ele beijou-a rapidamente, e depois olhou interrogativo para a garota - Que eu saiba, o Nott terminou Hogwarts no último ano.  
  
- Ah, mas ele tem seus meios de se vingar quando precisa. Acredite em mim - ela disse com seriedade.  
  
- Mas o que os outros pensam não me interessa! Anne, eu quero ficar com você, mas não quero que isso seja escondido! Nós só estamos apaixonados, o que isso tem de errado?  
  
- Você não entende, Sirius? Já é loucura demais namorarmos escondidos, se alguém descobrir, eu não quero nem pensar no que vai acontecer com nós dois! Eu tenho medo, Sirius... - antes de terminar a frase, Anne abraçou Sirius com força, quase histérica. Se Andrew descobrisse sobre ela e Sirius, ele não iria ficar quieto no castelo.  
  
- Está bem, Anne. Se for para te tranqüilizar, as coisas podem ficar assim. Pelo menos por enquanto - o rapaz concordou sem saber o que tanto inquietava Anne, mas esperando outra oportunidade para descobrir.  
  
- Obrigada... obrigada... - Anne disse, sem soltar Sirius, aliviada por ele ter aceitado. Ela estava tranqüila agora, porque sabia que o seu pai não poderia machucar Sirius. Anne tinha certeza de que ele não aceitaria o namoro da filha com alguém como Sirius, e Andrew Snape seria capaz de qualquer coisa para afastá-lo da filha. Os dois ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, até que Sirius falou hesitante.  
  
- Então...  
  
- Não, por favor, fica comigo... - ela disse adivinhando que Sirius iniciava uma despedida.  
  
- Anne, você sabe...  
  
- Eu não sei de nada, nada além disso - ela o beijou rapidamente.  
  
- Eu também não quero ir, mas se você não for logo, alguém pode descobrir que você não dormiu no dormitório.  
  
Anne abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que Sirius estava certo, mas sem querer se separar dele. Ela sentia que assim que saíssem daquela sala, por mais que eles tentassem, não seria o suficiente para ficarem juntos, sempre haveria algo entre eles, mas concordou com Sirius. Por enquanto o risco de alguém descobrir que ela não havia dormido no dormitório era o maior risco.  
  
- Você tem razão. Nós podemos nos ver de noite, não é? - Anne disse com ansiedade no olhar.  
  
- Claro - Sirius notou o nervosismo da garota, e fez uma brincadeira para deixá-la mais calma. - E se você não aparecer, detenção, mocinha!  
  
- E qual seria a minha detenção?  
  
- Hmmm... Acho que eu teria que fazer você ficar mais tempo depois da aula... - ele respondeu, pensativo.  
  
- Não me tente, professor Black!   
  
Os dois encostaram os lábios suavemente, e antes de irem para seus dormitórios, Sirius falou em tom brincalhão.  
  
- Parece que finalmente encontramos algo em comum, não é?  
  
- É... - Anne concordou, sorrindo. - Mas eu não preciso ter outra coisa em comum com você além dessa.  
  
Os dois, então, foram para seus dormitórios.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Na manhã seguinte, quando Tiago voltou do salão principal e viu que Sirius ainda estava dormindo, foi até a cama do amigo e puxou as cobertas, mas ele não pareceu se incomodar e continuou dormindo.  
  
- O que está acontecendo? Eu não acredito que o Almofadinhas ainda está dormindo... - Remo perguntou quando entrou no quarto, ficando impressionado ao ver que Sirius ainda dormia - Ah, não, ele ainda está dormindo? Assim ele vai se atrasar para a aula!  
  
- A noite deve ter sido boa... - Tiago disse, irônico - Mas você tem razão, ele vai se atrasar, e nós também. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso num instante...  
  
Em seguida, Tiago começou a juntar os travesseiros do quarto, e quando já tinha uma pequena montanha ao seu lado, começou a jogar os travesseiros em cima de Sirius, apesar dos protestos iniciais de Remo.  
  
- Não, Pontas, ele não vai gostar disso!  
  
- Deixa, Aluado! Eu até duvido que ele vá sentir isso! Por que você não experimenta também? - Tiago disse, e deu uns dos travesseiros para Remo, que apesar da relutância inicial, começou a jogar os travesseiros em Sirius, até que o rapaz se mexeu, e depois de estar menos sonolento, sussurrou.  
  
- Ei, o que é isso?  
  
- Acorda, seu preguiçoso! Se você está com sono, você pode dormir na aula do professor Binns, ele não vai nem perceber.  
  
Sirius não respondeu. Ele tateou procurando o cobertor, e quando o encontrou, se cobriu, somente para que Tiago tomasse o cobertor em seguida.  
  
- Pontas, deixa eu dormir... - ele disse colocando um dos travesseiros sobre a cabeça.  
  
- Você devia ter pensado em dormir antes de ficar até tarde com a Snape. Tá certo que você está apaixonado, Almofadinhas, mas você tem outras responsabilidades além de ensinar animagia para a Snape.  
  
- Falou o namorado da monitora! - Pedro disse, brincalhão, entrando no quarto com um pedaço de bolo na mão.  
  
- Pontas, garanto que a última coisa que nós fizemos ontem foi estudar... - ele murmurou, de olhos fechados, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.  
  
- Como é que é?! - Tiago, Pedro e Remo falaram ao mesmo tempo, com surpresa.  
  
- Quer dizer que o tal teste deu certo? - Tiago perguntou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto - O que aconteceu? Vocês estão juntos?  
  
Sirius se sentou vagarosamente na cama, aturdido com a enxurrada de perguntas de Tiago.  
  
- Vai devagar, eu ainda estou sono... - ele bocejou -...lento... E sim, eu e a Anne estamos namorando, mas ninguém deve saber disso, entenderam? - quando Sirius disse essa frase, qualquer sinal de sono havia desaparecido para dar lugar a um ar severo - Eu posso confiar em vocês?  
  
- Claro que sim! Nós estamos aqui para o que for preciso. Não é, Aluado? Rabicho?  
  
- Pode confiar em nós, Almofadinhas.  
  
- Com certeza nós não vamos falar nada - Pedro disse com a boca cheia.  
  
Sirius deu um sorriso sério, feliz por poder confiar em seus amigos. Em seguida, ele tomou o cobertor de Tiago, e se deitou novamente.  
  
- Ei, e a aula? Esqueceu?   
  
- Pontas, entre ficar dormindo numa cadeira dolorida e uma cama macia, o que você preferiria?  
  
- A cama, claro.  
  
- Então estamos entendidos. Vejo vocês na próxima aula.  
  
E enquanto Sirius dormia outra vez, Tiago, Remo e Pedro saíram do quarto, sabendo que o amigo não levantaria tão cedo.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Depois que descobriu que Sirius correspondia ao amor que Anne sentia por ele, ela se acalmou mais um pouco, apesar de todas as incertezas e receios que sentia, mas esses medos desapareciam quando ela estava com Sirius. Até mesmo quando não podiam ficar juntos, ela se sentia especial, pois quando os olhares dos dois se cruzavam no salão principal ou em alguma aula, e Anne via Sirius sorrindo de volta para ela, ela sabia que tudo o que havia acontecido não era só um sonho, e nada poderia estragar isso, nem mesmo Narcisa, que não parava de se gabar por ir ao baile com Sirius.  
  
- Até mesmo os grifinórios sabem que não existe outra melhor do que eu! - ela disse para suas amigas enquanto conversavam na sala comunal da Sonserina.  
  
- Ah, Narcisa, mas somente se eles fossem loucos para não perceberem isso! - uma garota do quarto ano disse com entusiasmo.  
  
Anne não resistiu, e saiu da sala comunal rindo, deixando uma Narcisa e três garotas olhando com reprovação para ela, com a certeza de que Anne Snape sim é que havia enlouquecido. 


	14. Capítulo 13: Secreto

13. SECRETO  
  
  
  
Anne nunca ficou tão ansiosa por um baile quanto aquele, e quando o dia do baile chegou, ela teve certeza de que nada iria atrapalhar o que ela e Sirius haviam planejado, mas quando Severo foi falar com ela, pela primeira vez desde que havia voltado para Hogwarts, ela percebeu que estava enganada.  
  
- Adrianne, o baile é hoje, e você ainda não conseguiu par, não é? - Severo perguntou, frio.  
  
- Sim, mas o que você tem a ver com isso? Se eu vou ou não ao baile é problema meu - ela disse, tão fria quanto ele, mas se ela não tivesse preocupada em parecer despreocupada com o irmão, teria percebido que ele não estava tão à vontade.  
  
- É problema de um irmão se preocupar com as companhias da irmã, e uma Snape deve ter uma companhia à altura dela.  
  
Anne olhou horrorizada para o irmão. Se ela havia entendido bem, Severo havia arrumado um par para ela ir ao baile.  
  
- O que você está querendo dizer, Severo? Não me diga que você...  
  
- Warren Wallace é uma ótima companhia para qualquer garota, ainda mais para uma Snape. Você vai com ele sim, eu não vou passar por mentiroso na frente de Wallace!  
  
- Se você não queria passar por mentiroso, não deveria ter dito que eu ia com o seu amigo sem falar comigo antes! - Anne praticamente gritou para o irmão antes de ir para o dormitório.  
  
A garota estava tão zangada que só se lembrou de que Narcisa estava se arrumando para o baile quando ela entrou no quarto e viu um grupo de garotas tentando arrumar Narcisa.  
  
- Você está pagando para elas, Nott? É bom que esteja, pois que eu saiba, somente os elfos aceitam trabalhar sem receber nada. - Anne disse, irônica.  
  
- Que bom-humor é esse? Seu irmãozinho arrumou um desesperado de última hora que aceitou ir ao baile com você? Quem foi, o Crabbe ou o Goyle?  
  
- Não, eu não precisei disso. Só tive que convencer um certo garoto que existem garotas melhores na Sonserina do que a qual ele havia convidado. Tchauzinho, Nott. - Anne saiu do quarto acenando com a mão para Narcisa e com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.  
  
Em seguida, a garota foi para a sala, para se arrumar e para tentar tornar o ambiente da sala mais festivo. Se ela e Sirius iriam passar a maior parte da noite nela, Anne não descansaria até que tudo ficasse perfeito.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sirius saiu do salão apressado. A irritante conversa de Narcisa ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, mas a certeza de que logo estaria com Anne o animava, e foi com mais pressa ainda que ele caminhou para a sala.  
  
O rapaz entrou na sala aliviado por estar longe de Narcisa, e encostado à porta, ele, suspirou, e ficou assim até que escutou a voz de Anne.  
  
- Eu estava quase indo buscar você no salão! - Anne disse ao ver Sirius entrar.  
  
Apesar de poder perceber que a garota estava zangada por ter demorado, Sirius notou que a alegria em vê-lo era maior, a ponto dela fazer uma brincadeira. Mais tranqüilo, ele abriu os olhos, e ficou boquiaberto ao ver a mudança que a garota havia feito na sala.   
  
Anne aproveitou o ambiente já acolhedor da sala e com alguns poucos feitiços transformou a sala secreta de uma sala para receber visitas a um salão de festas. Ela havia afastado os poucos móveis da sala, deixando no lugar somente a mesa do centro, onde havia uma garrafa com vinho e duas taças. Além disso, Anne havia retirado parte da decoração do baile e colocado na janela e no contorno da mesa alguns dos galhos com luzes que piscavam em dourado e prata. Tudo estava simples, mas Sirius viu no lugar da simplicidade uma decoração de bom gosto que não tirou o ar aconchegante da sala secreta.  
  
- Nossa, Anne, tem certeza que essa é a mesma sala? Quer dizer, se não fosse por aquele quadro, eu juraria que nós estamos em outra sala... - ele disse enquanto olhava ao redor para observar melhor a sala.  
  
- É só a sala que está bonita? - dessa vez, só havia um pouco de ciúme no tom de Anne por Sirius ainda não tê-la visto, e somente então o rapaz olhou para a garota.  
  
Anne estava com um vestido verde longo de costas nuas, com pequenas pedras douradas espalhadas por ele. Ela usava acessórios dourados e um colar com um pingente em "S", dourado também. O cabelo estava preso num coque um pouco desarrumado, com algumas mechas de cabelo caindo sobre o rosto, e Sirius poderia jurar que haviam alguns reflexos dourados no cabelo da garota. Ele ficou um longo tempo observando Anne, sem encontrar as palavras para dizer o quanto ela estava bonita.  
  
- Ah, Merlin! - ele disse finalmente, quando desistiu de procurar uma palavra que alcançasse o que ele estava sentindo.  
  
- Eu vou considerar isso como um "Anne, você é a garota mais bonita dessa sala!".  
  
- É... eu acho que é isso sim... - ele disse, sem perceber que Anne brincava mais uma vez, e se aproximou da garota até seus narizes quase se tocarem - Nossa, como é bom estar aqui... - ele observou Anne melhor, agora que estava mais perto, e colocou uma das mãos por trás do pescoço dela antes de beijá-la.  
  
- Eu estava pensando que você não viria mesmo... Por que você não veio logo?  
  
- Ahm... É uma longa história, que eu preferiria esquecer, pelo menos por hoje. - ele foi até a mesa - Vinho?! Onde você conseguiu?  
  
- Existem várias coisas sobre os sonserinos que você desconhece, meu querido...  
  
- Pelo menos uma delas eu conheço... - ele se afastou da mesa - Mas vamos deixar a bebida para depois. A senhorita aceitaria dançar comigo? - Sirius esticou a mão para Anne, que deu um riso de pilhéria.  
  
- Sirius, não tem música aqui!  
  
- Existem várias coisas sobre os grifinórios que você desconhece, minha querida. - ele disse com um sorriso brincalhão. - A música não está em nossos ouvidos, está em nossos corações, e além do mais, isso é um baile, e as pessoas geralmente costumam dançar em bailes, ou você não sabia?  
  
- Está bem - ela disse, entregando a mão para ele. - Espero que você pelo menos não pise no meu pé. Depois do baile do quarto ano, eu fiquei dois dias sem andar, e isso por ter dançado somente seis músicas!  
  
- Não se preocupe - Sirius disse pegando Anne pela cintura e a trazendo perto dele mais ainda. - Dançar é uma das minhas especialidades.  
  
- É, e aposto que quase metade das garotas de Hogwarts puderam comprovar isso! - ela disse sem esconder os ciúmes.  
  
- Bem, eu não diria metade, mas muitas... Ouch! - ele exclamou depois que Anne deu um tapa leve no ombro dele.  
  
- Não existe passado. Só existe eu. - ela o beijou, querendo que esse beijo deixasse uma marca dela em Sirius, sem saber que ela já havia deixado uma marca profunda no coração dele e que seria bastante difícil de esquecer.  
  
Depois de se beijarem, começaram a se mover ao som de uma música que só existia na cabeça deles. Os corpos dos dois se mexiam em perfeita sintonia, e eles praticamente deslizavam pela sala. Enquanto dançavam, Anne e Sirius trocavam olhares apaixonados, mas não paravam de dançar, nem quando os dois começaram a escutar um som baixo vindo de longe, que foi crescendo aos poucos, até que ficou claro para os dois que o som era uma música suave e lenta.  
  
- De onde essa música está vindo? Do baile?  
  
- Não, baby. - ele disse ternamente - Acho que é a sala. Talvez ela seja da mesma opinião que você, é melhor dançar com música. Mas...   
  
- O que?  
  
- Promete que não vai rir de mim?  
  
- Prometo.  
  
- Eu estava pensando em uma música como essa.  
  
Anne sorriu.  
  
- Se eu disser que eu também estava pensando em uma música parecida com essa você acredita?  
  
- Sim, eu acredito.  
  
Eles sorriram um para o outro, e encostaram os rostos. Anne beijou o ombro de Sirius e eles continuaram a dançar.   
  
Enquanto dançavam, ela pensava nas coisas que aconteceram em sua vida desde que havia feito a brincadeira com ele na aula de Poções no quinto ano, e chegou na conclusão de que sempre o amou, desde a primeira vez que o viu, em King's Cross, pouco antes de pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez, mas não admitia isso porque ele era o contrário de tudo o que ela esperava. Era uma ironia que agora ela estivesse apaixonada pelo garoto que odiou durante anos, mas aquela era a verdade. Anne amava Sirius, e ela não conseguia pensar que a sua vida pudesse ser diferente daquilo. Naquele momento, nada fazia mais sentido do que os dois juntos.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Enquanto Sirius e Anne estavam vivendo dias românticos, ainda mais depois do baile, eles não imaginavam que Severo estava fazendo uma investigação que teria conseqüências no relacionamento dos dois.   
  
Desde que havia visto madame Pomfrey com Remo no ano passado, ele sentiu que havia algo de estranho, e não se convenceu com a justificativa que a irmã deu na hora, ainda mais quando alguns meses depois viu a mesma cena se repetir. Curioso, Severo começou a esperar por Remo e a enfermeira de Hogwarts todos os dias sem que eles o percebessem, e com o passar dos dias, notou que madame Pomfrey só ia com Remo para o Salgueiro Lutador nas noites de lua-cheia. O rapaz não entendia por que isso acontecia, mas em uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas dias antes do baile, Severo começou a suspeitar de que Remo Lupin era um lobisomem.  
  
Severo suspeitava, mas ainda não tinha certeza, portanto, continuou suas investigações. Agora que ele suspeitava, não desistiria até descobrir a verdade, e para isso, decidiu conversar com Sirius, Pedro e Tiago. Talvez os três soubessem de alguma coisa, afinal, eles eram amigos de Remo.   
  
Severo aproveitou que os três haviam ficado em Hogwarts durante as férias e começou a fazer as entrevistas. O primeiro com quem ele falou foi com Sirius, na véspera de ano novo, quando o rapaz estava saindo do salão principal.  
  
- Black! Ei, Black!  
  
Sirius se virou para Severo sem acreditar que o sonserino falava com ele. Imediatamente ele pensou que Severo havia descoberto sobre ele e Anne.   
  
- O que foi? - ele disse com dificuldade em manter a voz firme.  
  
- Eu vi a madame Pomfrey com o Lupin no Salgueiro Lutador algumas semanas atrás, e queria saber se ele se machucou muito.  
  
- Ahn? Remo nunca se machucou no Salgueiro! - Sirius disse, sem entender nada, enquanto Severo confirmava que a irmã havia se enganado quando disse que Remo deveria ter se machucado na árvore, no ano passado. - Você deve estar vendo coisas, Snape - Sirius disse tentando parecer brincalhão enquanto escapava do sonserino, mas se sentindo aliviado por ele não ter descoberto que ele namorava Anne.  
  
- Eu não estou louco, eu vi o Lupin e a madame Pomfrey perto do Salgueiro Lutador, e não foi só uma vez. Para ser mais exato, foram três ou quatro vezes por mês desde o ano passado.  
  
Sirius parou de andar de uma vez, assustado com o que Severo havia dito, com medo, pela primeira vez, de que o sonserino tivesse descoberto o segredo de Remo. Ele se virou mais uma vez para Severo, mas dessa vez com um brilho feroz no olhar, e segurou o sonserino pela gola.  
  
- Escute bem, Snape, não tem nada acontecendo. Você deveria cuidar da sua vida, e não se meter em coisas que não te interessam, a não ser que queira arrumar encrenca!  
  
- Solte-me, Black, ou quem vai arrumar encrenca, como você diz, será você mesmo - Severo disse, extremamente frio, e quando Sirius o soltou, ele se afastou com um sorriso malicioso e a certeza de que tinha algo estranho acontecendo.  
  
Sirius olhou Severo se afastar sentindo que o rapaz não iria deixar de incomodá-los. A não ser que ele tentasse alguma coisa.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Você sabia que seu irmão está tentando descobrir o que o Remo faz nas noites de lua-cheia? - Sirius perguntou de uma vez assim que Anne entrou na sala naquela noite.  
  
- O que?! - a garota disse, surpresa - Eu não sabia de nada, na verdade... - ela abaixou o olhar, sem querer admitir que ela e o irmão não estavam se dando bem -... eu e Severo não estamos muito bem... Nós meio que brigamos... - ela encarou Sirius - Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso, isso não é importante agora. O que aconteceu?  
  
Sirius olhou desconfiado para Anne. Ela sempre evitava falar sobre o que tinha acontecido nas férias de verão dela, e ele começava a achar que havia algo errado, mas não insistiu no assunto. Aquele não era o momento.  
  
- Eu estava saindo do salão principal quando ele perguntou se eu sabia se o Remo estava bem, ele disse que viu o Remo se machucar no Salgueiro. Eu não percebi o que ele estava fazendo, e disse que o Remo nunca tinha se machucado no Salgueiro.  
  
- Oh, droga, eu pensei que ele tinha esquecido disso! No ano passado, eu e o Severo vimos a madame Pomfrey levar o Remo até o Salgueiro Lutador, mas eu pensei que ele não tinha se importado muito...  
  
- Pois parece que seu irmão se importou, e muito. Ele disse que já tinha visto o Remo com a madame Pomfrey outras vezes.   
  
- Droga, Severo vai acabar descobrindo, eu conheço meu irmão, ele só vai parar quando descobrir tudo, e eu não sei o que ele pode fazer! Ele odeia o Remo... Na verdade, ele odeia todos vocês... Desculpe... - Anne disse preocupada, e olhando um pouco encabulada ao dizer a Sirius que o irmão os odiava.  
  
- Não se desculpe, eu já percebi isso. Seu irmão não se esforça em esconder isso. - ele disse, tentando não dizer que odiava Severo também em respeito à Anne - Você tem que fazer alguma coisa para não deixar que ele descubra sobre o Remo.  
  
Anne colocou as mãos na cintura, perplexa.  
  
- Eu não posso fazer nada, Sirius, eu não controlo a vida do meu irmão! - ao contrário dele, que quer controlar a minha, Anne pensou, se lembrando de que Severo queria forçá-la a ir ao baile com um dos seus amigos.  
  
- Você tem que fazer alguma coisa, Anne! Vamos lá, ele é seu irmão, você deve ter algum poder de persuasão, essas coisas de irmãs, eu sei como é, eu tenho duas irmãs!  
  
- Sirius, eu não sou babá de ninguém, se você quer que o Severo pare de importunar você e seus amigos, vocês quatro que cuidem disso! - ela disse com a voz alterada - O que você quer que eu faça? Que prenda o Severo nas masmorras?  
  
- Não estou dizendo isso, Anne! - Sirius disse, impaciente - Pelo menos você poderia impedir que ele ficasse observando o Remo na lua-cheia!  
  
- Sirius, o Severo já sabe que tem algo acontecendo, e, acredite, nem que eu fizesse dele o apanhador da Sonserina ele pararia. Eu conheço ele muito bem.  
  
- Você só está dizendo isso porque não quer ajudar o Remo! - Sirius disse sem conseguir pensar por causa da raiva que sentia por não poder fazer nada, mas antes de terminar a frase, já havia se arrependido de tê-la dito.  
  
Anne olhou com fúria para Sirius. Desde que estavam namorando essa era a primeira vez que ela sentia raiva dele como costumava sentir antes de conhecê-lo, e ela respondeu com mágoa.  
  
- Pode não parecer, mas eu me preocupo sim, com meu irmão e com seu amigo, por isso eu estou dizendo que dessa forma eu não posso ajudar em nada! Eu não estou dizendo que não posso ajudar em parte nenhuma, mas se é assim que você pensa, então acho que é melhor terminarmos essa discussão e irmos estudar. Já estamos na metade do livro e eu não quero diminuir o ritmo agora.  
  
Anne deu as costas a Sirius, que praguejava com raiva de si mesmo por ter sido tão estúpido. Sem querer ficar brigado com a namorada, ele a enlaçou por trás.  
  
- Anne, querida, desculpe, eu só estava com raiva porque se você disse que não poderia fazer nada, é porque não poderia mesmo, e eu não quero que seu irmão descubra a verdade... Você me desculpa?  
  
- É sempre assim! - Anne disse sem olhar para o rapaz, ainda com raiva. Ela não esqueceria tão facilmente, pois sentiu que Sirius a ofendeu - Você faz uma besteira e depois vem pedir desculpas como se fosse a... - nessa parte da frase, ela se virou para Sirius e viu que o rapaz se sentia tão arrependido que não olhava para ela. - a... a... - ela gaguejou, sem conseguir mais continuar com raiva. - Droga, Sirius, eu odeio quando você faz essa cara de cachorro perdido! Eu sinto como se a culpa fosse minha, mas a culpa é sua, e além disso, você deveria... - Anne não terminou a frase. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de continuar. - Ah, droga, eu não consigo! É claro que eu desculpo você! Mas você não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas!  
  
- E eu nunca mais vou dizer. Eu adoro você, minha pequena garotinha... - ele beijou primeiro o rosto da garota, e depois a boca, até que Anne se afastou, ela ainda estava um pouco chateada, não ia deixar que ele a conseguisse de volta tão fácil.  
  
- Está bem, mas agora, temos um capítulo para estudar, esqueceu?  
  
- Eu não estou com cabeça para ensinar coisa alguma, baby... Estou preocupado demais com o que pode acontecer... Se descobrirem a verdade sobre o Remo, ele pode ser expulso de Hogwarts! - ele disse enquanto sentava em uma das cadeiras e afundava a cabeça nas mãos.  
  
- Disso eu duvido muito. Dumbledore é cabeça-dura demais para deixar que os outros digam a ele o que fazer - Anne se aproximou do rapaz por trás, retirou a capa que cobria o rapaz e começou a massagear o pescoço e o ombro de Sirius, que soltou um suspiro de satisfação, ao mesmo tempo em que estava impressionado com a namorada, pois não sabia que as mãos dela poderiam ser tão reconfortantes.   
  
Ele começava a pensar com mais clareza, e concordou com Anne. Severo não iria desistir até que ele descobrisse a verdade. Não era à toa que ele era irmão de Anne. Ela só parou de persegui-lo quando conseguiu que ele desse as aulas de animagia.  
  
- Está melhor? - Anne perguntou, fazendo com que Sirius deixasse de pensar sobre os irmãos Snape, enquanto que ela própria não conseguia deixar de pensar em Severo.  
  
Ele estava se tornando quase um estranho para a irmã. Se não fosse por certas ocasiões em que Severo olhava para ela como quando eles ainda eram próximos, ela podia jurar que aquele não era seu irmão. E tudo isso havia começado depois que o irmão e o pai haviam voltado da viagem nas férias de verão e ela havia visto as marcas nas costas de Severo. Quanto mais ela pensava o que poderia ter causado essa mudança, mais confusa ela ficava.  
  
- Eu nunca estive tão bem... - o rapaz respondeu com um sorriso, mas quando olhou para a garota, percebeu no rosto dela toda a preocupação que ela sentia - O que foi, Anne? Você está preocupada com alguma coisa, não é, baby, e eu sei que é com o que seu irmão pode fazer.  
  
- Oh, não é nada, Sirius, pode ficar tranqüilo. - Anne disse com um sorriso despreocupado que deixou Sirius mais preocupado ainda. Se ela tentava esconder o que sentia, era porque ela realmente estava preocupada.  
  
- Você mente bem, baby, mas eu conheço você muito bem para saber que tem algo errado acontecendo, senão você não teria motivo para tentar disfarçar sua carinha triste com esse sorriso.  
  
Anne mordeu o lábio, indecisa se falava para Sirius tudo o que a estava inquietando, desde quando Severo e seu pai haviam voltado de viagem, até as marcas que viu no corpo do irmão, mas decidiu que era melhor não falar nada. No pouco tempo que conhecia Sirius intimamente, já sabia que ele não aceitaria o que Andrew Snape fez com ela e Severo, mas Anne também sabia que se o seu pai quisesse, poderia fazer Sirius sofrer como nunca havia sofrido antes, e ela não queria vê-lo sofrer.  
  
- Sério, não tem nada acontecendo, Sirius. - ela disse segurando a mão do namorado - Se tivesse, eu contaria para você.  
  
- Tem algo a ver com as férias, não é? - ele perguntou, sem desistir - Só pode ser, você nunca disse o que aconteceu nas suas férias!  
  
- Eu não falei porque nada aconteceu, Sirius! - ela disse num tom levemente impaciente - Será que isso é difícil demais para você entender?  
  
- Não é isso, Anne. Eu sei que algo aconteceu. Eu percebi desde que você voltou para Hogwarts, só pelo modo como seu irmão olha para você, como se algo ruim pudesse acontecer com você, e se o Snape está preocupado assim, ele deve ter razão para isso.  
  
Anne olhou intrigada para Sirius. Como Severo poderia estar preocupado com ela se durante todo o ano ele tentou ficar longe dela? Sirius deveria ter tido uma impressão errada. Mas a garota não ficou satisfeita com essa conclusão.  
  
- Eu acho que não consigo mais esconder as coisas de você como antigamente... - ela disse com um sorriso triste no rosto, conformada com a insistência do rapaz, mas sem estar disposta a contar toda a verdade - Eu não gosto de falar sobre o que aconteceu nas férias porque eu e Severo brigamos.  
  
- Então foi isso o que aconteceu? - Sirius disse se sentindo mais aliviado. Ele conhecia a fama de cruel que Andrew Snape tinha, e estava medo de que ele tivesse feito algo - Se seu irmão brigou com você, ele é um bobo. Você fez tantas coisas por ele que ele não tem motivo para brigar com você por pelo menos duas vidas.  
  
- É o que eu acho! - ela disse sem conseguir disfarçar o orgulho - Mas você não tem que se preocupar comigo. Isso é coisa de irmãos, e eu vou fazer você parar de se preocupar com isso tudo. - enquanto ela falava, Anne fazia Sirius se sentar de novo na cadeira, e dessa vez, retirou a camisa que o cobria antes de começar a massagear as costas dele.   
  
Quando Anne terminou a massagem, não havia nada no pensamento de Sirius além da namorada. Qualquer problema havia sido temporariamente esquecido. Naquele momento, ele só conseguia pensar em Anne e no que os unia, e ao ver a garota sorrindo com amabilidade e ternura para ele, ele tinha a certeza de que a sua felicidade não poderia ser nada mais além disso, e de certa forma, isso o assustava. Sirius nunca havia se sentido assim por nenhuma garota, e a profundidade do amor que sentia era imensa.  
  
- Ninguém nunca fez algo assim em mim antes... Definitivamente... está contratada, Adrianne Snape! - Sirius disse enquanto se levantava e colocava a camisa, e em seguida, ele sorriu, mas Anne não pareceu gostar do que ele havia dito - O que foi? Você não quer ser minha massagista? Tudo bem, eu posso arrumar outra... Talvez Narcisa esteja livre... - ele disse em tom brincalhão, esperando fazer a namorada sorrir, mas Anne ficou mais séria ainda.   
  
- Não é isso, Sirius... É que... - ela gaguejou, sem saber que palavras dizer. - Posso te pedir uma coisa?  
  
- Claro. O que é?  
  
- Eu preferiria que você me chamasse só de Anne mesmo... Eu não gosto do meu nome, Adrianne.  
  
- Por que não? É um nome bonito.  
  
- É que eu não sinto que esse seja o meu nome... Quando eu e Severo nascemos, meus pais só haviam esperado um filho, sempre um menino, e já haviam até escolhido que o bebê teria o nome do meu avô, Severo. Então o bebê nasceu, mas para surpresa deles, eles tiveram além do menino uma menina, eu, mas eles não haviam pensado num nome para menina, e de última hora, meus pais resolveram misturar os nomes deles, Andrew e Susanne, daí vem o Adrianne.  
  
- E o que tem de mais?  
  
- É que eu não me sinto à vontade com isso... Quer dizer, esse nome não é meu, é só uma parte do nome do meu pai e do nome da minha mãe, mas eu não me importo que me chamem de Anne, afinal, eu nunca conheci minha mãe mesmo. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.  
  
Sirius olhou sério e pensativo para Anne por alguns instantes, até que ele finalmente falou.  
  
- Eu não vou chamar você de Adrianne e muito menos de Anne. Eu vou dar um nome só para você, especialmente para você, e esse vai ser o nosso segredo. De hoje em diante, você será Annie. Minha adorável Annie... - ele passou a mão por entre os cabelos da garota, e a beijou. Enquanto os lábios se tocavam, um relógio ao longe soou doze vezes.  
  
- Acho que já estamos começando mais um novo ano... - Anne disse olhando para o teto, procurando pelo relógio de onde havia saído as badaladas. Ela nunca havia visto um relógio na sala secreta, mas ela sempre escutava o relógio bater nas horas mais convenientes.  
  
- Então eu só posso dizer uma coisa. Feliz Ano-Novo, Annie.  
  
Anne sorriu ao escutar Sirius chamá-la pelo nome que ele havia lhe dado, agradecida pelo que ele fizera.   
  
-Feliz Ano-Novo, Sirius...  
  
Os dois se beijaram com doçura, mas quando os rostos dos dois se separaram, Anne decidiu ir embora.  
  
- Bem, já que você não vai ensinar nada hoje, Sirius, então eu acho que é melhor nós irmos para nossos dormitórios. Faz tempo que eu não tenho uma boa noite de sono... - enquanto falava, Anne ia até a porta, mas quando a abriu, a mão de Sirius passou por cima do seu ombro e ele fechou a porta bruscamente, prendendo Anne entre ele e a porta.  
  
- Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui outra vez, Annie, não hoje. - Sirius disse com um olhar sedutor que atraiu a garota - Eu tive que me controlar muito para deixar você sair daqui a um ano atrás.  
  
- O que você...? Um ano atrás? - Anne olhou confusa para Sirius. - Então faz um ano que você... percebeu que sentia... algo por mim? - ela se sentia ao mesmo tempo surpresa e confusa. Ela não imaginava que ele havia se apaixonado por ela tão rapidamente.  
  
Sirius não disse nada. Ele passou a mão que estava segurando a porta para trás da cabeça da garota e com ela levou o rosto de Anne até o seu. Os dois se beijaram suavemente, e se abraçaram, mas logo os beijos se tornaram mais, e as carícias mais audaciosas. Os dois sentiam o que um sentia pelo outro com aqueles toques. Todo amor, toda ternura estava em cada beijo, em cada sussurro.  
  
O contato entre a pele de Anne e a do rapaz fazia com que ela se sentisse a única pessoa feliz de todo o mundo, e ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia que não podia ser feliz a não ser daquela maneira. Somente o olhar dele já fazia ela sentir-se melhor.   
  
Delicadamente, a mão dela acariciava as costas dele. Ela podia jurar que sentia o coração dele bater ao mesmo tempo que podia sentir o próprio coração bater, como se fossem um.   
  
Sirius se afastou da boca de Anne para começar a beijar o pescoço da garota. Ele queria encontrar uma forma de demonstrar para Anne o quanto ela era especial para ele. Ela fez com que ele pensasse em outras coisas que nunca havia pensado antes como no que faria depois de Hogwarts, e em todos os planos que ele começou a fazer, Anne sempre estava entre eles. Ele não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem a garota.  
  
O olhar dos dois se encontraram, e eles perceberam o que estava prestes a acontecer, e não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Os olhares eram mais do que suficientes. As mãos dos dois se encontraram e uniram-se delicadamente. O que quer que fosse acontecer no futuro, o que importava era aquele momento, em que eles sabiam que estariam juntos para sempre, e as palavras não eram necessárias para que Sirius e Anne soubessem disso.  
  
Sirius acariciou o rosto de Anne, que fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo estremecer, enquanto a mão dele passava pelo seu rosto. O medo de que algo saísse errado era enorme, mas Sirius dominou esse temor. Suas mãos deslizaram pela cintura da garota, puxando-a para mais perto dele. Anne abriu os olhos, e aproximou os seus lábios dos lábios de Sirius. Seus lábios se tocaram suavemente, enquanto deitavam-se no sofá da sala, os dois nunca se sentindo tão completos quanto naquele instante. 


	15. Capítulo 14: Quando tudo dá errado

14. QUANDO TUDO DÁ ERRADO  
  
  
  
Depois da noite romântica, Sirius e Anne se tornaram mais íntimos ainda, e as noites além de serem somente dedicadas aos estudos, eram também os momentos em que eles mais aproveitavam essa intimidade.   
  
Sem estar preocupado com a irmã, Severo continuou a investigar o segredo que Remo escondia. Ele logo percebeu que tentar conseguir descobrir algo conversando com os amigos de Remo não adiantaria muita coisa, pois assim como Sirius, Tiago e Pedro se esquivaram de suas perguntas, mas isso não faria o sonserino desistir. Ele já tinha um novo plano e se preparava para colocá-lo em prática em um sábado em que o time de quadribol da Grifinória estava treinando.   
  
Severo foi para o salão principal, onde Pedro Pettigrew estava sentado sozinho, na mesa da Grifinória, e, com as mãos nas costas, escondendo algo do rapaz, ele foi até onde o grifinório estava.   
  
- Olá, Pettigrew - ele disse tentando parecer simpático.  
  
- Oi, Snape - Pedro respondeu secamente.  
  
- Você não foi ver o treino dos seus amigos?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Não? E o Lupin? Foi ver o jogo? - Severo perguntou num tom despreocupado.  
  
- Não, ele ainda está no quarto. - o rapaz terminou de beber um suco - Dormindo.  
  
Severo fingiu estar horrorizado quando Pedro terminou de falar. Ele já havia percebido que às vezes Pedro era deixado de lado nas brincadeiras dos outros três marotos, a não ser quando eles precisavam de uma desculpa para escapar de uma punição mais séria. Pedro era ótimo para isso.  
  
- Eles fizeram isso? Se eles fossem seus amigos mesmo, eles não fariam isso...  
  
- Er... - por uns instantes, Pedro concordou com Severo, e quase se animou para conversar com ele. Era a primeira vez que alguém percebia que nem sempre ele se sentia satisfeito com seus amigos, mas quando se lembrou que esse alguém era Severo Snape, sentiu que ele poderia estar querendo algo mais do que uma simples conversa. - Boa tentativa, Snape, mas eu não vou acreditar que você está interessado nos meus problemas. Vá embora - ele disse, sem tanta firmeza.  
  
- Está bem, está bem... - Severo pareceu concordar. - Mas, antes de eu ir, eu queria dar um presente como forma de agradecimento pela sua boa-vontade em conversar comigo. Os seus outros amigos não foram tão gentis quanto você. Sinceramente, acho que você está perdendo tempo andando com eles... - o sonserino ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, até que se lembrou de Pedro - Oh, seu presente, ia esquecendo... - ele colocou um copo com um líquido alaranjado na frente de Pedro. - Suco de abóbora, espero que você goste.  
  
- Gostar?! - Pedro disse, animado - Eu adoro suco de abóbora, é meu preferido! - de uma vez, Pedro virou o copo e bebeu seu conteúdo. Por alguns instantes, ele sentiu cócegas na língua, mas quando terminou de beber o suco, essa sensação passou.  
  
-O suco estava bom? - Severo perguntou quando Pedro terminou de beber.  
  
- Nem tanto. Estava um pouco amargo, e quente. Eu já bebi sucos melhores quando fui na cozinha. Os elfos parecem que estão ansiosos para nos servir, você devia ir lá, ontem de madrugada eu fui escondido, e eles quase não me deixaram sair depois... Mas valeu a pena, o suco de abóbora estava ótimo... Por que o seu não estava bom?  
  
- Ah, porque não é exatamente suco de abóbora... Quer dizer, tem suco de abóbora, mas eu usei um ingrediente especial. Poção Veritaserum. - Severo disse com um ar superior, enquanto Pedro olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, assustado.  
  
- Você o que?! Não, você não fez isso... - o rapaz disse com incredulidade.  
  
- Ah, você duvida? Então eu vou provar a você. Pettigrew, qual é a sua verdadeira opinião sobre mim?  
  
Antes que Pedro pudesse pensar, as palavras saltaram de sua boca.  
  
- Bem, eu acho que você é um metido arrogante e que deveria cuidar da sua própria vida ao invés de ficar atrás do Remo só porque ele...  
  
- Pedro! - uma voz feminina interrompeu o rapaz antes que ele falasse. - O que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
Atrás de Pedro e Severo, Julie Black se aproximava da mesa da Grifinória, e pelo visto, havia escutado o que o grifinório havia dito.  
  
- Ele fez com que eu tomasse Poção Veritaserum! - Pedro disse, apontando para Severo. - Ele quer que eu diga que o Remo...  
  
- Cale-se, Pedro! Cale-se! - ela disse furiosa para o rapaz, e em seguida pôs um par de olhos furiosos em Severo. - Vá. Embora. Agora. Mesmo!  
  
Sem esperar que Severo respondesse, Julie começou a afastar o rapaz, com um pouco de dificuldade, já que o sonserino não estava disposto a desperdiçar a oportunidade de descobrir o segredo de Remo, mas Julie não parecia disposta a deixar o sonserino continuar a conversa com Pedro, então, antes que alguém visse a cena ridícula, Severo saiu do salão principal.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Ele o que?! - a voz surpresa em tom elevado de Sirius atraiu a atenção de todos os que estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória, mas o rapaz pareceu não se importar - Eu não acredito que ele teve coragem de fazer isso! Mas essa foi a última que eu agüentei. Ele fez uma brincadeira idiota, o trato está quebrado. E o Snape vai receber o troco.  
  
Tiago e Pedro olharam se entender nada para Sirius. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que eles não faziam nada contra Severo, o próprio Sirius havia proibido que eles tentassem algo, e agora era Sirius quem queria se vingar do sonserino.   
  
- O que você vai fazer, Almofadinhas? - Tiago perguntou, preocupado.  
  
- Amanhã é noite de lua-cheia, não é, Pontas? - Sirius perguntou ignorando a pergunta do amigo.  
  
- Sim, por quê? O que você vai fazer, Almofadinhas?  
  
- Você vai ver, Pontas. O Snape vai se arrepender de ter se metido em assuntos que não interessavam a ele...  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Severo estava estudando em uma das mesas da biblioteca quando Sirius se sentou na cadeira em frente à qual ele estava sentado.  
  
- O que você quer, Black? - ele perguntou com desprezo, sem desviar a atenção do livro que estava lendo.  
  
- Você ainda está interessado em saber o que o Remo faz nas noites de lua-cheia, Snape?  
  
Rapidamente, Severo fechou o livro e olhou com atenção para Sirius.  
  
- O que você tem a dizer? - Severo perguntou, sem suspeitar das verdadeiras intenções de Sirius.  
  
- Eu vou dizer como você pode descobrir a verdade sobre o Remo. Sabia que o Salgueiro Lutador esconde uma passagem secreta?  
  
- E daí? Qualquer um que se aproximar daquela estúpida árvore é atacado, e se não se machucar, com certeza é punido severamente.  
  
- Sim, a não ser que você saiba como controlar a árvore e conseguir fazer isso sem chamar a atenção dos professores ou de qualquer aluno.  
  
Subitamente, Severo pareceu muito interessado no que Sirius tinha a dizer.  
  
- Duvido que você saiba como controlar o salgueiro, Black, mas não duvido que você não consiga enganar um dos professores. É o que você vem fazendo desde o primeiro ano aqui em Hogwarts - ele disse sem se importar em ofender Sirius.  
  
- Eu sei como controlar o Salgueiro Lutador, e se você não for tão teimoso, eu vou dizer como você deve fazer - Sirius disse, ignorando a ofensa do sonserino. - No salgueiro existe um nó que se você encostar nele com um graveto, você consegue fazer a árvore parar de se mexer, e também vai abrir a passagem, que está escondida debaixo das raízes. Você entra na passagem e segue o túnel até um buraco na parede, então você vai descobrir o que tanto quer saber.  
  
Sem esperar uma resposta de Severo, Sirius se levantou da cadeira e saiu da biblioteca, deixando um Severo intrigado, pensando qual era o interesse que Sirius tinha em que ele descobrisse o segredo de Lupin, mas sem pensar, em nenhum momento, em não ir averiguar a pista de Sirius.  
  
Enquanto Sirius se afastava, duas garotas saíram de trás de duas prateleiras e olhavam intrigadas para ele. Uma delas era Anne, que fazia a mesma pergunta que Severo fazia. A outra era Julie Black.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Já fazia bastante tempo que Severo andava no túnel úmido, e ele começava a reclamar do momento em que decidiu seguir a pista de Sirius quando começou a escutar gemidos distantes. Imediatamente, ele começou a andar mais rápido, e à medida que andava, os gemidos se tornavam maiores e mais fortes, até que finalmente Severo chegou ao buraco que Sirius havia dito.  
  
Antes de atravessar o buraco, Severo se escondeu na sua capa de invisibilidade, e então ele observou o que havia além do buraco. O rapaz não conseguiu segurar uma exclamação ao ver que Remo Lupin estava se transformando em um lobisomem, e a exclamação atraiu o agora lobisomem.   
  
Severo estava surpreso demais para esboçar uma reação, e antes que conseguisse sair do lugar, o lobisomem farejou e atacou Severo, derrubando-o no chão.  
  
Apesar de estar protegido com a capa, a pata do lobisomem feriu o tórax dele através da capa, causando um ferimento profundo que começou a sangrar.   
  
O lobisomem se aproximou de Severo com ferocidade. Assustado e sem saber exatamente como se defender, o rapaz se sentou e se afastou para trás, mas ele sabia que não adiantaria muita coisa. O lobisomem estava enfurecido, e enquanto ele se aproximava, Severo entendeu porque Sirius havia dito que ele deveria entrar no Salgueiro Lutador. Com certeza ele estava cansado de ver Severo tentar descobrir que Remo era um lobisomem, e decidiu se livrar das perguntas curiosas do sonserino do jeito mais prático: matando-o. Severo fechou os olhos, sem querer encarar o que iria acontecer. No instante seguinte, ele desmaiou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Quando Anne se levantou da cama, ela pensou que aquele seria mais um dia comum. Assistiria as aulas do dia, iria estudar um pouco na biblioteca ou na sala comunal da Sonserina, jantaria, esperaria as outras três colegas irem dormir e quando isso acontecesse, iria cuidadosamente para a sua sala secreta, já que agora não podia mais usar a capa de Severo, encontraria Sirius, e depois de algumas horas de estudo, iria namorar um pouco. Ela não sabia o quanto estava enganada.  
  
Anne estranhou quando não viu Narcisa e suas outras colegas dormindo. As três costumavam acordar tarde, e eram uma das últimas a chegar na sala da primeira aula, mas Anne não se preocupou muito com isso. Para ela, pouco importava o que as três garotas fizessem. Anne saiu do quarto despreocupada. Por pouco tempo.  
  
Enquanto ela caminhava pela sala comunal até a saída das masmorras, todos os sonserinos olhavam para ela e comentavam entre si algo em voz baixa. Anne olhou nervosa para eles. A primeira coisa que passou em sua mente foi Sirius e que alguém tinha descoberto sobre eles. Talvez Berta Jorkins, a fofoqueira de plantão da Grifinória, tivesse visto ela entrando na sala, e, curiosa, deveria ter espiado e visto ela com Sirius. Mas quando Anne lembrou que a noite anterior havia sido noite de lua-cheia, ela sacudiu a cabeça e esqueceu essa alternativa. Não poderiam estar falando sobre ela e Sirius.   
  
- Talvez seja só meu penteado. Talvez eu esteja irresistivelmente sedutora. Talvez seja por causa da minha jogada no último jogo de quadribol...  
  
Anne tentava se convencer de que não havia nada de errado acontecendo enquanto saía das masmorras, mas sem conseguir o efeito desejado. A cada momento que passava, a sensação de que algo de errado havia acontecido aumentava. Tentando esquecer isso, ela foi para a mesa da Sonserina no salão comunal. Anne mal tinha se sentado quando o professor Wright foi falar com ela.  
  
- Snape? Eu gostaria de falar com você a sós, você pode vir à minha sala?  
  
- O que aconteceu? - Anne perguntou enquanto se levantava, um pouco nervosa. Se o diretor da Sonserina queria falar com ela em particular, era porque algo muito mais sério que um namoro escondido estava acontecendo.  
  
- Venha comigo, eu acho que você não vai querer conversar o assunto que eu tenho para tratar com você em pleno salão principal.  
  
- Sim, professor Wright.  
  
Depois que Anne respondeu, o professor andou até a sua sala, sendo seguido pela garota, que a cada passo que dava ficava mais nervosa, até que depois de alguns instantes que pareceram eternidade para Anne, os dois entram na sala do diretor da Sonserina.  
  
- Sente-se, senhorita Snape - ele disse indicando com a mão uma cadeira.  
  
- O que aconteceu, professor? Foi algo com meu irmão? Foi, não é? Eu não o vi em lugar nenhum, e ele sempre está na sala comunal de manhã, ou então no sal...  
  
O professor interrompeu a aluna.  
  
- Acalme-se, garotinha! - o professor disse com impaciência, mas Anne estava mais preocupada com o irmão do que como era tratada pelo professor - Aconteceu um acidente com o seu irmão no Salgueiro Lutador na noite passada. Ele está na enfermaria, mas você não deve ir lá agora!   
  
O professor mal teve tempo para gritar as últimas palavras, pois Anne já corria, preocupada. Enquanto ia para a enfermaria, qualquer raiva que ela sentia por causa do modo como Severo a tratava havia sido esquecida agora que ele estava machucado na enfermaria. Ela tentava não chorar, mas toda a preocupação de Anne era perceptível em seu rosto pálido e assustado.   
  
A porta da enfermaria abriu de supetão, e antes que madame Pomfrey pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Anne invadia a enfermaria e procurava Severo com o olhar.  
  
Em pouco tempo, Anne reconheceu o irmão em um dos leitos em reservado, apesar da aparência cansada envelhecer bastante o rosto de Severo, e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, já sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas, que escorriam pelo seu rosto.   
  
- Ah, Severo, porque você fez isso...? - ela disse com a voz levemente chorosa enquanto acariciava o rosto pálido do rapaz - Você não deveria ter tentado...  
  
Anne não terminou a frase. Madame Pomfrey estava do lado da garota e tentava a todo custo tirá-la de perto de Severo.  
  
- Me solta, sua inútil! Nunca vi meu irmão com uma aparência tão doente! Se você fosse uma enfermeira de verdade, meu irmão estaria bem, e não deitado aqui!   
  
- Sim, querida, sim, mas era justamente disso que eu ia tratar. Você pode dar licença?  
  
- Eu não saio de perto do meu irmão de jeito nenhum!  
  
- Minha querida, você tem aulas para assistir... Vá para sua aula, quando acabar você pode voltar...  
  
- Eu não saio daqui! - Anne disse se virando com ferocidade para a enfermeira.   
  
Sentindo-se insultada, madame Pomfrey mordeu o lábio e pôs as mãos na cintura.  
  
- Mocinha, você não entende que eu tenho que cuidar dos meus pacientes?  
  
- Pois então cuide deles, que eu cuido do meu irmão! Se você me dá licença... - ela colocou a mão na testa de Severo - Minha nossa, ele está ardendo em febre! Pode me dar um chá de alho? Eu li que isso é bom para abaixar febres.  
  
- Ah, essa foi a última! - madame Pomfrey murmurou entre dentes, e em seguida, saiu da enfermaria com passos duros. Quando a enfermeira voltou, ela vinha junto com o diretor Dumbledore. Anne continuava ao lado de Severo - Aí está ela, Dumbledore. Ela insiste em ficar com o garotinho.  
  
- Sim, Papoula. Você pode deixar eu falar com Anne por alguns instantes?   
  
- Uhm... - ela ficou pensativa antes de responder - Sim, mas seja rápido. Eu tenho que cuidar dos outros alunos.  
  
- Ah, não se preocupe, seus pacientes ainda estarão aqui quando você voltar.  
  
- Er... - ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, um pouco incerta, mas finalmente se decidiu - Oh, está bem!   
  
Apesar de concordar, a enfermeira saiu da sala contrariada. Dumbledore, então, se aproximou de Anne e se sentou na cama que ficava do outro lado do banco. Anne não se importou com isso, estava preocupada em cuidar do irmão. Só olhou para o diretor quando ele falou.  
  
- Olá, Anne - o diretor disse olhando para a garota com um olhar e um sorriso gentil no rosto.  
  
- Oi - a garota respondeu sem desviar o rosto do irmão.  
  
- Você não vai assistir suas aulas?  
  
- Aulas?! - Anne exclamou como se o diretor tivesse sugerido que ela se tornasse amiga de Narcisa.  
  
- Então você não vai - o diretor perguntou entendendo que a resposta de Anne havia sido não.  
  
- Claro que não! Meu irmão está precisando de mim, e eu vou cuidar dele.  
  
- Eu entendo... - o diretor disse calmamente - Mas você não se importa com as aulas que estará perdendo?  
  
- Oh, eu posso recuperar depois. - ela disse com descaso - Os professores vão me ajudar.  
  
Quando Anne falou sobre os professores, um sorriso terno surgiu no rosto de Dumbledore.  
  
- Falando em professores, você não acha que alguns vão sentir sua falta?  
  
Por alguns instantes, Anne desviou o olhar de Severo. Ela pensou em Sirius e nas aulas de animagia à noite. Se ela fosse cuidar do irmão, ela teria que deixar de ir às aulas.  
  
- Se eles realmente gostarem de mim, eles vão entender que eu não posso abandonar meu irmão numa hora dessas - ela disse voltando a olhar para Severo.  
  
- E as outras pessoas que você estará abandonando?  
  
Anne engoliu em seco. Se ela deixasse de ir às aulas, Sirius iria sentir sua falta e iria sofrer com a distância.   
  
- Eu... eu não estou abandonando ninguém. - depois de quase não conseguir falar, Anne disse a frase lentamente, como se ela a ferisse.  
  
- Mas e você, Anne? Eu acho essa sua preocupação pelo seu irmão uma atitude louvável e que merece ser admirada, mas você não pode se esquecer do seu futuro. E além disso, e os seus amigos? Eles podem precisar de você.  
  
Anne ficou rígida na cadeira.  
  
- Eu não tenho amigos. Todos me odeiam.  
  
- Talvez você esteja certa em um ponto, Anne, mas nem todos os que a cercam odeiam você. Você não faz idéia do amor que há ao seu redor.  
  
- Do que você está falando?  
  
- Da sua família.  
  
- Meu pai me odeia. A única pessoa que eu tenho é Severo. Se eu perder ele, eu vou ficar sozinha.  
  
Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso.  
  
- Minha cara, você não está tão sozinha quanto pensa... Ah, não...  
  
Anne olhou com fúria para o diretor. Ela não estava gostando do caminho que a conversa seguia, e ela sentia que Dumbledore sabia mais do que estava falando, já que às vezes ela sentia que ele sabia sobre ela e Sirius, outras, ela sentia que o velho diretor queria que ela confessasse algo.  
  
- De onde você tirou essa idéia? Eu acho que o senhor está vendo coisas. Talvez seja excesso de trabalho, mas uma semana de folga resolveria o problema.  
  
- É o que eu acho, Anne, mas por mais que eu queira descansar, essa escola precisa de mim...   
  
- Do mesmo modo como Severo precisa de mim. Pelo visto, você está começando a me entender! - ela disse com satisfação.  
  
- Eu sempre entendi o motivo de você estar aqui, Anne, mas como você disse, eu preciso descansar, e você em breve também vai precisar.  
  
- Não me importa se eu irei me cansar. Eu só vou sair daqui quando Severo estiver bem, e se alguém tentar me tirar daqui à força, eu juro que farei um escândalo e essa escola estará fechada em menos de três dias!  
  
- Eu duvido... Não que você tenha coragem para isso, mas esse castelo é especial demais para você para que você deixe que o fechem. Já que não precisaremos ir tão longe, eu proponho um acordo. Você poderá cuidar de Severo em qualquer outro horário exceto os das aulas, afinal, Hogwarts ainda é uma escola.  
  
Dumbledore deu um sorriso gentil, e por pouco Anne correspondeu ao sorriso. Os inocentes olhos azuis do diretor começavam a convencê-la a aceitar o acordo. Anne percebeu que não perderia nada com o acordo. Poderia cuidar do irmão e estudar. Ela estendeu a mão para o diretor, que a aceitou.  
  
- Está bem, eu aceito. Mas e se Severo acordar quando eu estiver assistindo alguma aula?  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu direi à madame Pomfrey que qualquer coisa que aconteça com Severo você seja a primeira a saber. - o diretor se levantou - Bem, acho que agora você deve ir à sua aula. O toque tocou há alguns minutos.   
  
Anne olhou sem muita segurança para Dumbledore, mas ele piscou vivamente os olhos azuis, e a garota se levantou.  
  
- Eu vou poder voltar quando a aula acabar, não é?  
  
- Claro que sim, Anne! - o diretor disse com um sorriso jovial no rosto - Eu vou falar com Papoula e enquanto isso, vá assistir sua aula. Quando ela terminar, você poderá vir cuidar do Severo.  
  
Anne sorriu para o diretor, e depois de dar uma última olhada no irmão, saiu da enfermaria e foi para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela agradeceu pelo professor Wright ser diretor da Sonserina, assim ele não tiraria pontos dela.  
  
- Com licença, professor - Anne disse parada na porta, esperando o professor deixar ela entrar.  
  
- Entre, senhorita, Snape. - o professor se aproximou da garota. - Como está o seu irmão? Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com ele. Eu sempre fui contra plantarem essa árvore esquisita. - o professor disse olhando com desagrado para Remo - Mas o que posso fazer, eu não sou o diretor... De qualquer forma, espero que seu irmão se recupere logo.  
  
Anne deu um sorriso sem graça e se sentou numa das últimas cadeiras da sala, longe de qualquer um dos alunos da Sonserina ou da Grifinória. Ela abriu o livro na matéria que o professor estava explicando, mas quando ela levantou a cabeça na direção do professor, ela viu Sirius chamando a atenção dela com um gesto discreto da mão. Quando o rapaz viu que Anne olhava para ele, Sirius segurou sua varinha e a apontou para um papel no chão.  
  
- Vingardium Leviosa!  
  
Suavemente, o pergaminho planou a poucos centímetros do chão até chegar aos pés de Anne e então cair. A garota esperou o professor ficar de costas para os alunos e então pegou o pergaminho e o leu em seguida.  
  
"Sala secreta depois da aula. Assunto urgente. S.E.B"  
  
Anne refletiu por alguns instantes, até que finalmente fez um gesto afirmativo para Sirius. Ela não sabia qual era o assunto urgente que Sirius queria falar com ela, mas ela também tinha que explicar algumas coisas para ele.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sirius olhava para a porta a cada passo que ouvia vindo do outro lado. Ele estava na sala a menos de três minutos, mas estava ansioso para falar com Anne antes que ela soubesse por outras pessoas o que ele havia feito. Sirius já estava arrependido de ter feito Severo ir atrás de Remo quando ele estava se transformando em lobisomem, ainda mais depois da conversa que ele e Remo tiveram, e se a conversa com Remo já havia sido difícil, explicar tudo o que ele havia feito para Anne seria muito mais difícil para o grifinório. Ele a conhecia bem demais para ter certeza de que ela ficaria zangada com ele, mas Sirius tinha esperanças de que quando ele explicasse quais as razões que o levaram a fazer isso, talvez Anne entendesse. Até que a agonia da espera desapareceu quando Anne entrou na sala apressadamente.  
  
- Desculpa eu ter demorado, é que eu não queria que ninguém me visse entrar aqui... Olha, eu não posso demorar muito, eu tenho que ir cuidar do Severo...  
  
- É sobre isso que eu quero falar, Anne, escuta, não foi minha culpa, quer dizer, foi minha culpa, mas eu...  
  
Anne balançou a cabeça e levantou a mão pedindo que Sirius se calasse.  
  
- Eu não posso ficar muito tempo aqui, eu só quero dizer que enquanto o Severo estiver na enfermaria, eu vou cuidar dele. Você sabe, ele se machucou no Salgueiro Lutador, eu preciso cuidar dele, então enquanto ele se recuperar, não teremos mais aulas à noite, está bem?  
  
- Claro, Anne, mas espera, eu... - antes que o rapaz pudesse terminar a frase, Anne deu um beijo rápido nele e saiu da sala.   
  
Sirius olhou frustrado para a porta por onde a namorada havia saído, mas um pensamento o deixou assustado. E se Anne descobrisse o que ele havia feito? No instante seguinte, ele também saiu apressado da sala.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne chegou na enfermaria sem fôlego. Havia andado o mais depressa possível para chegar logo na enfermaria, pois pensava que havia ficado tempo demais longe de Severo.  
  
Quando Anne entrou na enfermaria, madame Pomfrey olhou irritada para ela, mas se Dumbledore havia dito que a garotinha poderia ficar cuidando do irmão, ela não podia fazer nada, já que a autoridade máxima ali era o diretor.   
  
- Como está meu irmão? - Anne perguntou ignorando o olhar zangado da enfermeira.  
  
- Ele não acordou.  
  
Anne não disse mais nada. Em seguida, ela se sentou no banco que havia ao lado da cama de Severo. Ela pegou a mão esquerda do irmão e a colocou entre as suas, fazendo força para não chorar.  
  
- Você vai ficar bem, Severo. Você vai ficar bem e tudo entre nós vai voltar a ser como era antes. Eu te desculpo por ter sido rude comigo e por você ter me ignorado desde o começo do ano, mas por favor, acorda! Eu posso até tentar ser mais amiga da Nott, Severo, mas não faz isso comigo, levante-se e converse comigo... Eu estou tão arrependida de não ter sido mais compreensiva com você, e agora eu estou com tanto medo de que você nunca mais acorde... Você tem que acordar!  
  
Anne olhou com aflição para Severo, mas o rapaz não se moveu. A garota, frustrada, então, virou o rosto para o outro lado e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem, mas uma voz fez com que ela se virasse surpresa para o irmão.  
  
- Anne... O que aconteceu?  
  
Quando Anne voltou o olhar para Severo, este estava com os olhos semi-abertos e fitava a irmã com curiosidade.  
  
- Ah, Severo! Você acordou! - um sorriso de alívio surgiu no rosto de Anne - Eu estava com tanto medo, tanto medo... - ela abraçou o irmão, que não correspondeu.  
  
- Eu estou bem, Anne, e estaria melhor se você saísse de mim! Você está me machucando!  
  
Anne soltou o irmão e olhou encabulada para ele.  
  
- Você não vai me dizer o que aconteceu?  
  
- Você não se lembra? Você se machucou no Salgueiro Lutador, e depois...  
  
- Salgueiro Lutador?! - o sonserino disse com indignação - Eu não me machuquei naquela árvore idiota! Você pensa que eu sou o que, um grifinório qualquer? Dumbledore só pode estar protegendo aqueles quatro estúpidos mais uma vez!  
  
- Do que você está falando, Severo? - Anne perguntou preocupada com o irmão, com medo de que ele estivesse com algum efeito do ferimento.  
  
- Eu estou falando daqueles quatro imbecis da Grifinória, o Potter, o Black, o Lupin e o Pettigrew! Eles tentaram me matar!  
  
- O que? - Anne se levantou do banco assustada. - Como assim?  
  
- O Black disse que o Salgueiro Lutador era uma passagem secreta. Eu fui verificar se era verdade, e era mesmo, mas no fim da passagem, eu encontrei Remo Lupin se transformando em um lobisomem. - Anne olhou espantada para Severo - É isso mesmo, Remo Lupin é um lobisomem, e ele me atacou. Então eu percebi que aquilo foi um plano de Black e dos amigos dele para se livrarem de mim. Eu só queria saber como eles não terminaram o plano... Talvez eles se acovardaram na última hora... - enquanto Severo falava, Anne se levantou da cadeira pálida, e se afastou da cama do irmão, sem se importar com o que ele pensaria - Anne? Anne, para onde você vai? Anne, volta aqui!  
  
Mas os gritos de Severo não fizeram Anne voltar. A garota estava aturdida demais para poder continuar a conversa com o irmão. Ela não conseguia acreditar que Sirius havia tentado matar Severo, mas se tudo havia acontecido como seu irmão havia dito, Sirius era um monstro. Anne saiu da enfermaria sem saber ao certo para onde estava indo até que encontrou com Sirius, que estava indo para a enfermaria. O rapaz foi até a garota e pelo olhar perdido dela, percebeu que ela sabia o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Sirius, por favor, diz que o que o Severo disse não aconteceu. Por favor!  
  
Sirius suspirou, tentando se acalmar, colocou as mãos no ombro de Anne, e olhou fixamente nos olhos dela.  
  
- Annie, eu não posso mentir para você... O que eu fiz foi uma estupidez, mas eu só quero que você me perdoe...  
  
Anne retirou as mãos de Sirius dos seus ombros com violência e olhou indignada para ele.  
  
- Você tenta matar o meu irmão e pede que eu te perdoe?! Que tipo de pessoa você pensa que eu sou? - Anne recomeçou a andar, tentando se afastar de Sirius, mas o rapaz a seguia de perto.  
  
- Eu não tentei matar ele, eu só quis dar uma lição, ele estava...  
  
Abruptamente, Anne parou de andar e olhou com desprezo para Sirius.  
  
- Não tente se justificar, Sirius! Eu... eu não sei como eu pude acreditar em você por todo esse tempo! Você é um mostro, Black! Eu tenho muito mais medo de você do que do Lupin!   
  
Anne se afastou de Sirius decepcionada com o rapaz. Ela não estava com raiva dele, mas estava bastante magoada com o que ele havia feito. Sirius, por sua vez, seguiu Anne. Ele gostava demais da garota para deixar que as coisas entre eles terminassem desse modo.  
  
- Annie, espera, deixa pelo menos eu explicar o que aconteceu!  
  
Anne parou de andar e novamente voltou-se para Sirius com um olhar selvagem, apontando o dedo indicador para Sirius. Quando ela falou, sua voz saiu num tom histérico.  
  
- Fique longe de mim, Black! Fique longe de mim!  
  
Sirius olhou impressionado para Anne, mas não fez um movimento, apesar de saber que ela estava indo para a sala secreta, e deixou ela ir embora, a observando enquanto ela se afastava. Então ele percebeu o que aconteceu. Ele havia perdido Anne. 


	16. Capítulo 15: Fugas

15. FUGAS  
  
  
  
Se Severo já detestava os quatro marotos, depois da brincadeira de Sirius, ele passou a odiá-los, ainda mais quando Dumbledore foi conversar com ele logo depois que Anne saiu.  
  
- Dumbledore, eu tenho certeza do que eu vi. Remo Lupin é um lobisomem - assim que o diretor se sentou, Severo começou a falar sobre o que havia acontecido, mas foi interrompido pela voz tranqüila do diretor.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
Severo olhou incrédulo para o diretor, sem conseguir entender como ele conseguia aceitar que um lobisomem estudasse no colégio.  
  
- O quê? Um lobisomem, estudando em Hogwarts, e você não faz nada contra?  
  
- Remo é tão bruxo quanto você é, Severo. Os pais dele somente não conseguiram matricular Remo em nenhuma das escolas de magia da Europa, nem mesmo Hogwarts, até que eu me tornei o diretor da escola e revisei o pedido de matrícula de Remo e o aceitei. Eu sempre achei que para a magia só bastava ter talento, sem importar com o que ela era, por isso eu aceitei crianças com pais trouxas, como Lílian Evans, e se eu aceitei essas crianças, porque não poderia aceitar Remo Lupin?   
  
- Acho que ele ser lobisomem é uma razão suficiente até para que os pais dele o quisessem ter matado - Severo disse com descaso.  
  
- Muitos no Ministério pensaram desse mesmo modo quando Remo se tornou um lobisomem, mas eu e outros bruxos conseguimos que Remo vivesse. São raros os lobisomens que passam dos dez anos, então o Ministério decidiu que Remo iria continuar vivo, mas incrivelmente Remo passou pelos dez anos sem nenhum problema, e depois disso, seria crueldade demais para ele se Remo não estudasse em uma escola de magia assim como todos os bruxos fazem. Você não se lembra de quando viu Remo pela primeira vez? O quanto ele estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo nervoso? Você acha que seria certo retirar de alguém como Remo o maior sonho de sua vida?  
  
Severo desviou o olhar do diretor, e se lembrou de quando viu Remo pela primeira vez, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente do garotinho tímido e acanhado que Remo era, animado por ir para Hogwarts, mas ao mesmo tempo nervoso, com medo de que não o aceitassem.  
  
- E daí? Nem sempre nós temos tudo o que queremos - Severo disse dando de ombros. - Se o Lupin não conseguiu, problema dele.  
  
- Severo, Remo não tem culpa se você não conseguiu tudo o que você quis - Dumbledore olhou austero para o rapaz.   
  
Severo baixou o olhar. Ele não estava disposto a colaborar com Dumbledore e esconder o segredo de Remo, ainda mais depois do que o diretor havia dito. Mas estava claro que o diretor apoiava Remo, e ante a isso, ele não poderia fazer nada. Se ele espalhasse que Remo era um lobisomem, Dumbledore desmentiria os boatos, e ele passaria por mentiroso.  
  
- Está bem. Eu não vou dizer nada sobre o Lupin - Severo murmurou, deixando claro que não estava fazendo o que queria fazer.  
  
Dumbledore olhou com desaprovação para Severo.  
  
- Se você está fazendo por medo do que acontecerá se você contar a todos que Remo é um lobisomem, vá em frente e conte para todos. Eu não vou fazer nada para desmentir isso. Mas o que acontecer será somente responsabilidade sua, e você terá que assumir seus atos, Severo.  
  
Severo se calou por alguns instantes. Se ele falasse a todos que Remo era um lobisomem, muitos pais iriam ameaçar Dumbledore, mas pela força que Severo via sair do olhar do diretor, ele tinha certeza de que Dumbledore não iria fazer nada contra ele. E se fosse assim, não adiantaria nada espalhar a todos que Remo era um lobisomem. Quando Andrew Snape soubesse disso, com certeza retiraria ele e Anne da escola, e ele queria proteger a irmã, e em Hogwarts ela certamente estava mais segura do que no castelo Snape.  
  
- Está bem. Eu não falarei nada sobre o Lupin.  
  
- Eu sabia que poderia confiar em você, Severo. Remo ficará muito feliz por saber que você guardará o segredo dele.   
  
- Eu não estou fazendo isso por ele - Severo disse, frio. - Estou fazendo isso por mim. Se meu pai descobrir que Remo é um lobisomem, ele vai me transferir para outra escola, e eu não quero isso.  
  
- Bem, de qualquer forma, é uma razão melhor do que por medo - o diretor sorriu gentilmente para Severo, e se levantou.   
  
Severo não respondeu a Dumbledore. Ele cruzou os braços e olhou zangado para o outro lado.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Apesar da brincadeira que Sirius havia feito com Severo tivesse sido de proporções bastante maiores do que as que o grifinório costumava fazer, ele não foi punido, mas não se sentiu aliviado por isso, pelo contrário, Sirius se sentia bastante castigado pelo que havia feito. Sirius conversou com Remo e Julie no dia seguinte ao acontecido, e nessa conversa, Sirius descobriu que o amigo e a irmã estavam se encontrando e que só ele não sabia. Sirius se sentiu enganado e traído, e brigou com Remo e com Julie, mas quando percebeu o quão egoísta estava sendo, era um pouco tarde. Remo agora era frio com ele, e Julie mal olhava para o irmão. Mas o pior de tudo era ser desprezado por Anne.  
  
Sempre que via Anne, Sirius olhava arrependido para a garota, mas em vão, já que para ela, era como se Sirius não existisse. Quando isso acontecia, Sirius chegava a preferir que Anne olhasse com raiva para ele a ignorá-lo, pelo menos assim ele teria certeza de que ela sentia algo por ele, mas o desprezo que a garota demonstrava só fazia ele se sentir mais culpado do que já se sentia pelo que havia feito.  
  
Se não fosse por Tiago, Lílian, Pedro e Emma, as coisas teriam ficado piores, mas os três conseguiram que Remo desculpasse o amigo, e os quatro marotos voltaram a ser o que sempre foram, a prova disso foi que Remo ajudou Sirius a fazer as pazes com a irmã. Para que Sirius ficasse melhor, eles agora só teriam que conseguir encontrar um jeito de fazer Anne desculpar Sirius. Depois de discutirem entre si, Tiago, Remo, Pedro, Julie, Lílian e Emma decidiram que Julie iria falar com Anne, apesar dos protestos dela.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
De certa forma, a tentativa de Sirius de matar Severo ajudou Anne a se reaproximar um pouco mais do irmão, já que Anne era a única com quem Severo podia falar tudo o que achava de Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro. Ele havia contado à irmã sobre o fato de Remo ser um lobisomem, tanto por suspeitar que Anne já sabia quanto para ter alguém com quem conversar sobre isso, mas Severo tomava cuidado para não se aproximar muito de Anne. A ameaça que o pai havia feito ainda estava forte o bastante em sua mente.  
  
Mas apesar da pequena proximidade entre os dois irmãos, a decepção que Anne sentia por Sirius não diminuiu. Ela nunca esperava que ele fosse traí-la dessa forma, Anne pensava que depois do trato que haviam feito no quinto ano e de tanto tempo sem tentar nada contra Severo, Sirius já havia desistido de fazer brincadeiras contra seu irmão. Porém, quando Sirius tentou matar Severo, ela percebeu o quanto havia se enganado, e isso era o que mais doía, pois ela havia confiado totalmente em Sirius acreditando que ele cumpriria o acordo, mas ele a traiu sem pensar no quanto a magoaria.  
  
Durante as aulas e quando encontrava com Sirius pelos corredores do castelo ou no salão principal, Anne percebia os olhares arrependidos que o rapaz lhe lançava, mas ela os ignorava, e entre os intervalos de aula, para não cruzar com Sirius, Anne se escondia em sua sala secreta. Já havia errado uma vez em confiar nele e não cometeria o mesmo erro outra vez, por mais que ainda gostasse dele.   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A aula de Herbologia havia acabado a alguns minutos, e como sempre fazia quando uma aula terminava, Anne estava indo para a sala secreta, mas quando entrou na sala, havia uma pessoa lá dentro. Era Julie.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?! - Anne perguntou, surpresa ao ver mais alguém na sala, ainda por cima sendo esse alguém sendo a irmã de Sirius - Esta é a minha sala!  
  
- Eu só estava descansando. Eu não posso ficar aqui?  
  
- Foi eu que achei essa sala, então eu decido quem fica e quem sai, e eu decido que você saia daqui. Agora!  
  
Anne disse apontando a porta para Julie, mas a garota não se deu por vencida.  
  
- Eu não vou sair daqui, não antes de nós termos uma conversa.  
  
- Nós não temos nada para conversar, Black! Vá embora!  
  
- Olha, Snape, eu não me importo se você não quer falar, mas eu quero que você me escute. Desde que você e meu irmão brigaram, ele não é mais como antes. Eu até entendo que você esteja com raiva dele, mas você não pode continuar a tratar ele assim! Ele está sofrendo demais! Você não se importa com isso?  
  
Anne olhou com fúria para Julie, indignada com o atrevimento da garota em ir falar com ela sobre os sentimentos de Sirius e como ele estava se sentindo, sendo que o rapaz não pensou por um instante em como Anne se sentiria antes de quase matar Severo.  
  
- Ah, é fácil você dizer isso para mim, mas por acaso seu irmãozinho pensou por um segundo em como eu iria me sentir? Parece que não, pois mesmo sem meu irmão ter feito nada com ele ou os amigos dele, o seu irmãozinho tentou matar Severo!  
  
Agora foi Julie que olhou com fúria para Anne, sem acreditar que a garota era tão ingênua a ponto de achar que Severo nunca havia feito alguma coisa contra Sirius e os outros marotos.  
  
- Você acha mesmo que seu irmão nunca fez nada contra Sirius, Remo, Tiago e os outros?! Tem certeza de que você conhece o seu irmão? Desde o primeiro ano, Severo Snape persegue Sirius e os outros e os delata por qualquer coisa que eles façam!  
  
- Ora, eles eram protegidos por Dumbledore, ainda são, alguém tinha que fazer com que eles fossem punidos como qualquer outro aluno!  
  
- E que castigo você acharia que mereceria a pessoa que tentasse descobrir um segredo usando Veritaserum?   
  
Anne olhou intrigada para Julie.   
  
- Do que você está falando? - ela perguntou cruzando os braços.  
  
- Seu irmão tentou descobrir a verdade sobre Remo colocando Veritaserum no suco do Pedro, por isso Sirius fez aquilo com seu irmão.   
  
Anne olhou surpresa para Julie, sem querer acreditar, mas sabia que o que a garota estava dizendo era verdade. Ela sabia que para descobrir o segredo de Remo, Severo era capaz de tudo, inclusive colocar Veritaserum na poção de um dos amigos de Remo. Agora Anne percebia o quanto havia sido injusta com Sirius quando pensou que ele havia enganado quebrando o acordo que eles haviam feito, mas apesar disso, ela ainda não o perdoava pelo que ele havia feito com Severo.  
  
- Você... você está mentindo!  
  
- Eu não estou mentindo. Se quiser, pode pedir um pouco de Veritaserum para o seu irmão. Deve ter sobrado alguma coisa da poção que ele fez para o Pedrinho...   
  
Anne olhou com impaciência para Julie.  
  
- Se era só isso que você tinha para dizer, pode ir embora, Black, e diga a seu irmão que não me procure mais, e não mande ninguém para falar comigo em nome dele. Eu não tenho mais nada com ele, e tudo o que precisava ser dito entre nós já foi dito.  
  
Julie abriu a boca com incredulidade. Ela nunca havia falado com alguém tão insensível quanto Anne.  
  
- Escuta aqui, Snape, eu não gosto de você, e se eu tivesse outra escolha, eu não estaria aqui, mas eu vejo meu irmão todos os dias e vejo como ele está infeliz sem você, por mais loucura que isso pareça, já que ele deveria agradecer por ter se livrado de você, e eu não consigo suportar ver Sirius do jeito que ele está, por isso eu estou aqui. Se o que você e Sirius tiveram foi algo verdadeiro, você deveria ter a decência de pelo menos escutar as explicações de Sirius!  
  
- Quem é você para falar do que aconteceu entre eu e Sir... seu irmãozinho?! - Anne disse ofendida para Julie. Cada vez mais ela se convencia de que havia sido dura demais com Sirius, mas o orgulho de dizer para o rapaz que havia se enganado e parecer estar se rebaixando era mais forte - Não existe nenhuma chance de que eu perdoe o seu irmão, e para poupar maiores transtornos, eu não falo e nem vou falar com ele. - Anne encarava Julie com firmeza, e nesse instante, o sinal para o segundo tempo tocou - Ótimo, agora que você fez eu perder meu intervalo, deixe-me ir embora, eu não quero perder a aula.  
  
Sem esperar que Julie respondesse, Anne reuniu seus livros e saiu apressada da sala, sem ver o olhar decepcionado de Julie.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A conversa que Julie teve com Anne não fez com que a garota mudasse de atitude com Sirius, mas por alguns dias ela pensou muito sobre tudo o que Julie falou. O que mais a marcou foi ela ter descoberto que Sirius não havia traído o acordo que eles tinham. Isso fez com que, por alguns instantes, Anne pensasse em ir falar com Sirius, mas os pensamentos sobre Sirius foram substituídos pelos treinos de quadribol.  
  
Poucos dias depois da conversa de Julie e Anne, foi marcado o dia da próxima partida da Sonserina, que dessa vez seria contra Corvinal, e os treinamentos exaustivos fizeram com que Anne não tivesse muito tempo livre. O pouco tempo que restava à Anne era gasto com os estudos de animagia e as matérias de Hogwarts.  
  
Enquanto Anne estava ocupada com o quadribol e os estudos, Sirius se adaptava à vida sem Anne. Por um tempo, ele pensou em voltar a ser o namorador que era antes de ficar com Anne, pois desde que ele havia terminado com Allison, várias garotas tentaram ocupar o lugar de Forster, mas por estar com Anne, Sirius ignorava todas. Agora que estava realmente sozinho, se quisesse namorar alguma garota, ele sabia que poderia conseguir facilmente, mas Sirius não se sentia à vontade com mais nenhuma garota como se sentia quando estava com Anne, e continuou sozinho, por mais que várias garotas tentassem se aproximar.  
  
Se esquivar das garotas ficou mais fácil quando foi marcado o dia da partida da Grifinória contra a Lufa-lufa. Tiago, que era o capitão do time desde o começo do ano, treinava o time com seriedade, apesar do time da Lufa-lufa não ser um time que apresentasse surpresas durante a partida.  
  
Além disso, com os ataques de Voldemort se tornando mais freqüentes, era raro o dia em que Sirius não tinha uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Cada vez mais o boato de que Voldemort tinha um espião em Hogwarts e que o plano do bruxo era usar esse espião para tentar derrotar o diretor da escola se tornavam mais fortes, e o medo de que um dos professores fosse esse espião era evidente. Os membros da Ordem, entre eles, alunos como Sirius, Tiago e Remo, alguns bruxos que trabalhavam em Hogwarts como Minerva McGonagall e Hagrid, alguns membros do Ministério como Alastor Moody, Arabella Figg e Mundungo Fletcher, e ainda alguns pais de alunos, como os pais de Sirius e a mãe de Tiago, estavam preocupados com a segurança do diretor de Hogwarts. Sirius, portanto, não tinha muito tempo para pensar em Anne.  
  
As semanas passaram sem que nenhuma novidade sobre o espião fosse descoberta, o que deixou os membros da Ordem da Fênix mais apreensivos, mas os alunos de Hogwarts, alheios aos perigos que a escola corria, assistiram animados às duas partidas do campeonato de quadribol. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Sonserina venceu Corvinal, enquanto que a Grifinória derrotou a Lufa-lufa com uma certa facilidade. Com isso, a final do torneio de quadribol daquele ano seria, como no ano anterior, entre Sonserina e Grifinória.   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Ter que jogar contra Sirius não era uma coisa que Anne queria. Essa preocupação fez com que o rendimento da garota no jogo contra a Corvinal não fosse tão bom como o de sempre, criando uma dificuldade para que a Sonserina vencesse a Corvinal, dando a vitória ao time da Sonserina somente quando Joah Jewkes capturou o pomo, e colocando a Sonserina na final contra a Grifinória.   
  
Depois que a final do torneio de quadribol foi realmente definida entre Grifinória e Sonserina, Anne tentou fingir para si mesma que isso não a afetava, que essa seria somente mais uma partida como as outras que já havia jogado, mas com a proximidade do dia da partida, ela se convenceu de que jogar contra Sirius a incomodava. Anne não queria jogar contra o rapaz pois tinha medo de descobrir que depois do que ela havia feito, não o ter desculpado apesar de saber que Sirius não havia desfeito o trato, o rapaz a desprezasse, enquanto que ela ainda o amava.   
  
Sirius, ao contrário de Anne estava tranqüilo. Já havia se convencido de que a garota não gostava mais dele, já que Anne, apesar de estar com dúvidas, continuava ignorando Sirius da mesma forma desde que ele havia feito a brincadeira com Severo.   
  
Depois de semanas de treino, então, o dia da final de quadribol chegou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O sol brilhava fortemente, e nem bem haviam se sentado, os alunos já sentiam calor. Poucos eram os que queriam estar no lugar dos jogadores dos times da Sonserina e da Grifinória. E mesmo alguns dos jogadores não queriam estar ali.   
  
Anne era um deles. Enquanto o capitão da Sonserina fazia o discurso final, que continha palavras como "massacrar", "destruir", e "nada de piedade", ela pensava que em poucos minutos veria Sirius outra vez.  
  
Não que ela não tivesse visto Sirius desde que haviam brigado, mas por sua própria decisão, Anne evitava olhar para o rapaz ou até mesmo ficar perto dele. Agora não havia como escapar.   
  
- Vamos lá ensinar para aquelas criancinhas como é que se joga quadribol!  
  
Hopkins disse, encerrando o discurso, e os sete alunos do time de quadribol da Sonserina, em seguida, saíram do vestiário.   
  
O time da Grifinória já estava sobrevoando o campo, e quase sem perceber, imediatamente ela procurou Sirius com o olhar. Ela sentiu uma onda quente percorrer o corpo quando o olhar dele encontrou o seu, mas essa empolgação desapareceu para que um olhar de decepção surgisse quando, assim que viu que Anne olhava para ele, Sirius desviou o olhar do dela.  
  
Por alguns segundos, Anne se sentiu frustrada por causa da certeza de que Sirius não a amava mais. Todas as expectativas que ela sentia desapareceram para dar lugar a uma frieza contra Sirius.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sirius percebeu que havia amanhecido quando Tiago acertou um travesseiro em seu rosto, como sempre costumava fazer desde que os dois entraram em Hogwarts, mas ao contrário das outras vezes, Sirius não devolveu o travesseiro no rosto do amigo. Ele na verdade não se moveu, e não queria fazer isso. Se desse um passo para fora da cama, ficaria mais perto da hora de ver Anne, e ele não sabia se conseguiria suportar o olhar de desprezo que a garota certamente estava reservando para ele. Mais uma vez Sirius foi acertado por um travesseiro, e dessa vez, Tiago não se calou.  
  
- Vamos, Almofadinhas! O jogo, lembra? Balaços, goles, artilh... - Tiago não terminou a frase, pois percebeu naquele instante o motivo por Sirius estar ainda deitado. Geralmente ele era o primeiro a se levantar. - É por causa dela, não é?  
  
Sirius se sentou, percebendo que não conseguiria mais ficar calado sobre o que sentia. Ele sabia que todos os seus amigos e suas duas irmãs perceberam que ele estava triste, mas ele nunca havia desabafado com ninguém sobre o que estava sentindo, mas agora era o momento.  
  
- É a Anne sim - ele disse concordando com a cabeça. - Desde que nós brigamos, ela tem me evitado, e quando eu tentava falar com ela, ela me olhava com desprezo, até que eu mesmo cansei disso e passei a evitá-la, mas agora que eu vou rever Anne, eu não sei se eu...  
  
Sirius olhou apreensivo para Tiago, sem ter coragem de dizer que estava um pouco amedrontado com o que poderia acontecer. Tiago percebeu, e sem querer forçar o amigo a falar o que não queria, ele concordou com a cabeça.   
  
- Entendo... - Tiago disse enquanto se sentava na cama de Sirius.   
  
Ele não concordava com as atitudes de Anne, e muito menos com as de Sirius, mas ele sabia que Sirius a amava, e quando ele percebia Anne olhando para Sirius, ele via que ela também o amava, mas havia algo que a impedia de seguir o que pensava. Ele ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, procurando as palavras certas para dizer que dessem esperança a Sirius, mas que não o deixasse desanimado.   
  
- Pense que o que vai acontecer é só um jogo. - Tiago continuou - Você e Snape não irão conversar, e qualquer coisa que ela fizer, poderá passar despercebida como simples rivalidade. Não pense que o encontro que vocês terão é algo de vida ou morte. Vocês não irão discutir a relação de vocês, com certeza vocês farão isso depois. Hoje só haverá uma partida de quadribol. Você não precisa ter medo. Eu vou estar lá, e todos os outros vão estar torcendo por você, mas se você preferir não jogar, não se preocupe. Talvez Douglas Forster ou Bartolomeu Crouch possam jogar, mas eu acho realmente que você deveria jogar. Pensa bem.  
  
Tiago saiu do dormitório, deixando Sirius sozinho e pensando se valia a pena se sentir derrotado por Anne. Ele pensou em como estava vivendo desde que havia brigado com a ex-namorada, e percebeu que, apesar de ter voltado a fazer as velhas brincadeiras e a agir da mesma forma, ele não fazia as coisas com naturalidade. Ele fazia aquilo para se convencer de que tudo estava bem, quando na verdade, não estava. Sirius decidiu que era hora de esquecer Anne. De uma vez por todas. Em poucos instantes, Sirius vestiu uma roupa leve e foi para o vestiário.  
  
Quando viu Sirius entrar, Tiago sorriu para o amigo, sem saber que além de ter deixado a tristeza para trás, ele havia também começado a deixar o amor que sentia por Anne. Sem saber disso, Tiago foi falar com o amigo para encorajá-lo, achando que ele havia tomado uma decisão difícil e que precisava de apoio.  
  
- Não se esqueça de que você vai sempre poder contar comigo.  
  
- Você não precisa mais se preocupar. Eu vou estar bem.  
  
Logo depois, os outros jogadores chegaram, e depois de vestirem o uniforme e do tradicional discurso do capitão antes da partida, eles saíram do vestiário.  
  
O time da Sonserina ainda não havia saído do vestiário, mas eles não demoram muito para entrar no campo. Imediatamente, Sirius sentiu que Anne o procurava, e sentindo-se orgulhoso, ele olhou para ela com desprezo, mas quando viu o olhar magoado de Anne, Sirius duvidou que tivesse tomado a atitude certa, e quando a garota o olhou com frieza, ele teve certeza de que não deveria ter feito aquilo. Mas Sirius não teve muito tempo para se corrigir. Madame Hooch estava apitando, sinalando para que os times se organizassem. A partida ia começar.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Assim que madame Hooch apitou, a rivalidade entre os sonserinos e grifinórios pôde mais uma vez ser extravasada, especialmente da parte dos alunos da Sonserina, que desde a derrota para a Grifinória na final do torneio do ano anterior, estavam querendo uma revanche. Agora que estavam na final, os sonserinos exigiam que o time conseguisse a vitória, afinal, na opinião deles, eles tinham o melhor dos quatro times. Ninguém duvidava que Hopkins era um ótimo capitão e artilheiro, e que o time tinha os melhores artilheiros, além disso, a defesa também estava bem armada. Ninguém duvidava que a vitória seria da Sonserina.  
  
Mas ao contrário do que os sonserinos queriam, a Grifinória começou na frente, marcando o primeiro gol cinco minutos depois do início da partida. A vantagem da Grifinória, porem, durou pouco. Logo depois da Grifinória marcar o primeiro gol, Anne marcou o primeiro gol da Sonserina e empatou a partida. A garota não estava disposta a perder o jogo, que, para ela, já estava se tornando uma questão de disputa pessoal entre ela e Sirius, e não um simples jogo de quadribol.  
  
Após os dois primeiros gols, a partida passou a ser muito disputada pelos dois times. Nenhum dos dois times conseguia uma grande vantagem, assim que um marcava um gol, o outro também marcava, e trinta minutos depois do início do jogo, o placar estava empatado em cinqüenta a cinqüenta.  
  
Estava claro que o vencedor seria o time cujo apanhador pegasse o pomo, então os apanhadores dos times da Sonserina e da Grifinória eram constantemente marcados, mas essa marcação não impediu que, no momento em que a Sonserina marcava o gol de desempate, Joah Jewkes começasse a voar com velocidade para alguns metros acima do nível dos outros jogadores.  
  
Imediatamente, os batedores da Grifinória procuraram os balaços para tentar impedir que Jewkes alcançasse o pomo antes de Tiago, apesar do apanhador estar bem mais na frente que o grifinório. Sem querer que o apanhador do seu time fosse distraído, os batedores sonserinos também procuraram pelos balaços, querendo jogá-los o mais longe possível dos batedores da Grifinória. Um dos batedores da Sonserina conseguiu alcançar um balaço antes dos batedores da Grifinória, e sem olhar com atenção para onde estava jogando o balaço, ele usou toda a força que tinha e arremessou o balaço em qualquer direção.   
  
A atitude do batedor sonserino deu o resultado esperado. Retardou a ação dos batedores grifinórios e fez com que Joah pegasse o pomo, mas o batedor da Sonserina não havia jogado o balaço em qualquer direção. Quando Christian Carson percebeu o que havia feito, era tarde demais. O balaço estava indo na direção de Anne.  
  
Anne só percebeu que o balaço estava indo em sua direção quando sentiu que ele acertava suas costas, e antes que pudesse pensar no que fazer, ela se desequilibrou e caiu da vassoura diretamente para o chão. Naquele momento, Anne não conseguiu pensar em nada mais além de que iria morrer, e, assustada, fechou os olhos com força e gritou.  
  
- Anne!!! - no meio da torcida da Sonserina, Severo se levantou e gritou, nervoso, mas seu grito   
foi abafado pelos gritos de alegria da torcida sonserina, que comemorava o título com empolgação.  
  
Os outros jogadores da Sonserina foram à direção de Anne assim que Jewkes pegou o pomo, mas nenhum deles parecia que iria alcançar a garota. Na torcida, Severo apertou as mãos com força, com medo de pensar no que iria acontecer com a irmã. Ele estava certo de que ela cairia no chão. E isso teria acontecido se Anne não tivesse sido salva pela última pessoa que ela achava que faria algo por ela.  
  
- Sirius... - ela disse com um sorriso e um olhar interrogativo no rosto, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, desmaiou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Severo estava sentado ao lado da cama da irmã. Anne havia acordado há alguns minutos, e assim que soube disso, o rapaz foi à enfermaria.  
  
- Olá, Severo - Anne disse sorrindo, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando viu o ar compenetrado do irmão, apesar do seu olhar demonstrar preocupação.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
- Sim, estou... - ela ficou em silêncio, pensando se fazia ou não a pergunta que queria fazer ao irmão, mas sem querer deixar Severo irritado, ela fez outra pergunta, interrompendo o silêncio abruptamente - Nós ganhamos o campeonato, não?  
  
-Foi. Nós ganhamos - o rapaz respondeu secamente. Depois que viu que Anne estava bem, ele ficou distante, mas a pergunta da irmã fez com que ele se lembrasse de quem havia salvo Anne.  
  
Novamente os dois ficaram em silêncio, dessa vez um silêncio longo e constrangedor para ambos. Anne ainda pensava se perguntava logo o que queria saber, mas estava com medo da reação do irmão. Severo, por sua vez, desejava que a irmã não fizesse a pergunta que ela pensava em fazer, mas ele sabia que ela iria querer ter certeza de tudo o que havia acontecido no campo de quadribol.  
  
- Foi... - depois de muito pensar, Anne decidiu fazer a pergunta, e começou a falar gaguejando um pouco, enquanto Severo desviava o olhar, irritado - Foi Sirius Black quem me salvou, não?  
  
O rosto de Severo ficou carrancudo, e ele engoliu em seco antes de responder.  
  
- Ele não salvou você. O que ele quis fazer foi me enfrentar, tentando se redimir salvando você, mas eu nunca vou esquecer o que ele fez para mim, e nem você vai agradecer pelo que ele fez.  
  
Anne olhou com fúria para Severo, sem suportar ouvir ele dizer essas palavras, pois sabia que não era a verdade. Sirius não conseguiria fingir estar tão preocupado com Anne como estava quando a segurou antes da garota cair no chão. Ela se lembrava do olhar dele pouco antes de ter desmaiado.  
  
- Ele não fez isso para afrontar você, Severo. - a garota disse, enfrentando o irmão com coragem. Não ia deixar Severo falar mal de Sirius quando ele havia sido corajoso - Ele me salvou porque se não fosse isso, talvez eu não estivesse aqui conversando com você.  
  
Severo levantou horrorizado com o que a irmã havia dito.  
  
- Desde quando você está do lado daquele... daquele... daquele... selvagem!?  
  
Anne fechou os olhos e suspirou com impaciência.  
  
- Eu não estou do lado de ninguém, Severo, só estou dizendo a verdade! Ele me salvou porque achou que era a coisa certa a fazer.  
  
- Eu não acredito no que você está falando! Aquele ignorante só pode ter enfeitiçado você enquanto você caía! Você não pode estar no perfeito juízo!  
  
- Eu não estou sob nenhum feitiço! - Anne disse com rispidez - Sirius Black não fez nada comigo além de me salvar!  
  
- Se fosse para você ficar assim, eu preferia que você tivesse caído! - Severo disse sem pensar.  
  
- Vá embora, Severo. - a garota deixou sair um murmúrio zangado por entre os dentes - Se você acha que o seu orgulho ferido vale mais do que minha vida, vá embora! - e como Severo não demonstrou nenhuma reação, Anne gritou - Vá embora agora!  
  
Os gritos de Anne atraíram a atenção de madame Pomfrey.   
  
- Garoto, vá embora, sua irmã está muito exaltada, ela não pode ficar assim! - apesar do pedido, Severo continuou parado - Vamos, rapaz, sua irmã precisa descansar! - e como Severo não se moveu, ela o empurrou - Você tem que sair, sua irmã precisa descansar, você pode voltar mais tarde. - Severo saiu da enfermaria, e madame Pomfrey voltou para a cama de Anne com um sorriso - Muito bem, querida, agora eu vou trazer um remédio que fará você se sentir melhor. Volto já.  
  
- Eu não preciso de nenhum remédio! Eu já estou bem, eu quero sair!  
  
- Sim, querida, você está bem, mas não custa nada você descansar um pouco.  
  
- Você é burra ou o quê, eu não estou doente!  
  
Anne gritou, mas madame Pomfrey já havia saído de perto da cama onde a garota estava, e logo voltava com uma poção.  
  
- Tome, querida, só um pouquinho, e logo você vai estar boa.  
  
- Eu não quero nenhuma droga de remédio, eu quero sair daqui!  
  
- Só um pouquinho, não vai doer nada...  
  
Aos poucos, a enfermeira aproximava a poção da boca de Anne, mas a garota, ao mesmo tempo, desviava o rosto. As duas continuaram a disputa até que escutaram um pigarro vindo de trás da enfermeira. A enfermeira se virou e Anne pela primeira vez notou que havia mais alguém na enfermaria. Era Sirius.  
  
- Se você quer falar com a garota Snape, você pode vê-la mais tarde. Ela tem que descansar agora, ela... - madame Pomfrey falou enquanto ia na direção de Sirius e começava a levá-lo para fora da enfermaria quando escutou a voz de Anne.  
  
- Ele não vai para lugar nenhum, e eu não vou descansar agora. Vá embora e deixe-nos sozinhos.  
  
- Mas se você não descansar...  
  
- Se você não sair, eu não vou descansar de forma nenhuma!   
  
Não havia raiva na voz de Anne, mas sim um autoritarismo de quem estava acostumado a mandar e a ser obedecido que acrescentado ao olhar decidido intimidou madame Pomfrey. A enfermeira se afastou contrariada, mas Anne não se importou, já que agora estava sozinha com Sirius.  
  
- Sente-se - ela disse indicando o lugar que antes havia sido ocupado por Severo.  
  
- Obrigado - ele respondeu enquanto se sentava.  
  
Os dois se encararam, trocaram olhares solenes e não disseram mais nenhuma palavra. Não parecia que os dois haviam compartilhado tanta coisa juntos, mas sim que estavam ali por causa de alguma reunião importante de negócios.  
  
Enquanto observava Sirius, Anne pensava em como havia sido tola por não ter escutado as razões de Sirius, e se achou mais tola ainda quando se lembrou que Julie havia falado tudo o que havia acontecido, mas mesmo assim, ela não desculpou Sirius, pelo menos não até quando ele a salvou. Quando sentiu que estava segura nos braços dele, Anne sentiu que poderia confiar sempre nele, e finalmente percebeu por que ele não poderia ter quebrado o acordo de não fazer nenhuma brincadeira com Severo até que ele fizesse uma contra Sirius ou os seus amigos. Porque ele era leal às pessoas que amava. E ele a amava.   
  
Anne pensava em como dizer o que estava sentindo, mas não conseguia. Naquele momento, Sirius parecia tão altruísta que ela achava que qualquer coisa que dissesse não seria suficiente para se desculpar.  
  
Quando viu que Anne tinha caído da vassoura, qualquer plano de esquecer a garota havia desaparecido. Enquanto ela caía, Sirius só pensava que se não fizesse alguma coisa, ela talvez não sobrevivesse. Nem por um momento ele pensou que praticamente todos os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória estavam ali, e que muitos desses alunos iriam reprovar sua atitude, mas Sirius não poderia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto Anne caía. Ele a amava, e não queria que ela se machucasse. Sirius só ficou tranqüilo quando segurou Anne e viu que a garota sorria, um sorriso assustado, mas quando ela desmaiou, ele ficou preocupado novamente, e a levou para a enfermaria.   
  
Enquanto levava a garota para a enfermaria, Sirius se arrependia de tudo o que havia planejado. O que ele mais queria era que Anne acordasse e mostrasse que estava bem, e enquanto levava a garota para a enfermaria, Sirius fazia mil promessas para que Anne acordasse, mas pela palidez no rosto dela, não parecia que era isso que iria acontecer, e quando madame Pomfrey viu a garota, ele percebeu pelo olhar da enfermeira que isso demoraria para acontecer.  
  
Mas Anne ficou somente dois dias desacordada, e quando soube que ela estava bem, só esperou Severo sair da enfermaria para entrar e falar com ela, mas agora que estava com Anne, ele não sabia o que dizer. Enquanto Anne esteve desacordada, ele se arrependeu de ter feito a brincadeira com Severo mais uma vez, e também por ter tentado esquecê-la, o que ele não havia conseguido, e agora sabia que nunca ia conseguir. Amar Anne era uma das certezas que ele tinha, mas a incerteza do que ela sentia o intimidava.  
  
Apesar de não falarem nada, o silêncio não os constrangia. Era como se, de certa forma, eles estivessem desabafando o que estavam sentindo enquanto estavam calados, e quando Sirius se levantou, parecia que já havia passado muito mais tempo do que os três minutos que ele havia ficado sentado.  
  
- Eu já estou indo. Eu só queria ver se você estava bem.  
  
Anne acenou com a cabeça, e sem esperar uma resposta da garota, Sirius deu meia-volta. Anne estremeceu. Se não fizesse alguma coisa, talvez nunca tivesse outra oportunidade para dizer a Sirius que ela o perdoava.  
  
- Sirius! - o tom de urgência na voz da garota fez com que o rapaz se aproximasse outra vez da cama de Anne, dessa vez sem se sentar.  
  
- Sim?  
  
Ela fechou os olhos, criando coragem, e falou.  
  
- Eu entendi o que aconteceu entre você e Severo.  
  
Sirius olhou surpreso para Anne. Ela não havia dito as palavras exatas, e ele não esperava que ela as dissesse, mas Sirius percebeu que ela havia perdoado o que ele havia feito.  
  
- Annie, eu fui tão estúpido, eu... - ele disse enquanto sentava, mas Anne tocou os lábios de Sirius com dois dedos fazendo ele se calar.  
  
- Não diga nada. Só me beije.  
  
Sirius se aproximou de Anne, e ela colocou as mãos no rosto do rapaz, aproximando-o do seu próprio rosto, até que os dois se beijaram, sem saber que alguém os observava.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Depois da discussão com Anne, Severo voltou furioso para as masmorras. Ele não entendia como a irmã apoiava Sirius e o contrariava, mas depois de passar algum tempo pensando na atitude de Anne, ele percebeu que ela não havia sido muito clara sobre porque ela achava que Sirius havia salvado ela porque ele quis, e decidiu voltar para a enfermaria.  
  
Quando ele entrou na enfermaria, por alguns instantes ele pensou que estava sob o efeito de um feitiço. Sirius Black estava beijando sua irmã. A primeira coisa que passou na cabeça de Severo quando ele percebeu que não era um feitiço foi brigar com Sirius, pois achava que ele estava se aproveitando de Anne, mas ele logo percebeu que não era isso o que estava acontecendo, e antes que qualquer um dos dois percebesse a sua presença, ele saiu da enfermaria bastante magoado e irritado com a irmã, mas finalmente entendendo porque ela havia defendido Sirius.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
As semanas passaram rapidamente, e logo só faltava um dia para que os alunos de Hogwarts voltassem para suas casas definitivamente. Os alunos estavam animados para voltar para suas casas, mas alguns, como Anne, não estavam tão animados assim.  
  
Enquanto ia para a sala secreta, para a última aula de animagia até setembro, Anne pensava em como conseguiria conviver com o pai até o começo do sétimo ano. Então ela percebeu que depois do sétimo ano, não poderia mais fugir do pai. Assustada, ela abriu a porta da sala e entrou.  
  
Sirius ainda não havia chegado, mas também não havia nenhuma fita vermelha na mesa, ele apareceria naquela noite, então Anne ficou esperando. Enquanto ele não aparecia, ela folheava o livro de animagia, um tanto quanto gasto, sem se assustar com as figuras aterrorizantes de bruxos que não haviam se transformado corretamente, pois ela tinha confiança em si mesma, e já havia aprendido feitiços e poções para que a transformação fosse menos dolorosa. Se as aulas continuassem no mesmo ritmo, antes do Natal já seria um animago, de acordo com seus cálculos.  
  
Quase uma hora depois de ter chegado, Anne se levantou da cadeira impaciente. Quando ela saiu do dormitório, já era mais de onze horas, e sendo tão tarde, ela não pensou que esperaria Sirius por tanto tempo.   
  
- E se o Filch tiver.. - ela murmurou, mas em seguida balançou a cabeça. - Não, ele sempre usa a capa do Potter... Mas se não foi isso, o que foi, então? - intrigada, ela se sentou, mas somente para se levantar de supetão - Ora, eu é que não vou ficar aqui parada sem fazer nada!  
  
Decidida, Anne saiu da sala com o pensamento de ir para o dormitório masculino da Sonserina e pegar a capa de invisibilidade do irmão, assim poderia andar pelo castelo sem ser descoberta, e com o mapa, ela chegaria na torre da Grifinória sem dificuldade e descobriria o que tinha acontecido com Sirius para que ele não aparecesse.  
  
Esse pelo menos era o plano inicial, mas quando estava se aproximando das masmorras, Anne escutou passos apressados, e em seguida, de dentro de uma das masmorras, uma voz sibilante. Curiosa, ela andou seguindo a voz.  
  
- Milorde... Eles me descobriram... O que eu faço agora?  
  
Quase sem conseguir conter uma exclamação de surpresa, Anne reconheceu o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e diretor da Sonserina como a pessoa que havia falado. Ele estava agachado em frente a uma lareira da qual saía chamas verdes, e além disso, o rosto pálido e intimidante de um homem que Anne reconheceu como ninguém mais que Voldemort.  
  
- Estúpido, você não deveria ter me procurado!   
  
- Mas, Milorde, eu não sei o que fazer! Dumbledore pode me encontrar a qualquer momento, eu não quero...  
  
- Silencio! - o homem olhou com fúria - Tolo! Tem alguém escutando a nossa conversa!  
  
Anne estremeceu, assustada, e ao mesmo tempo impressionada com o poder do bruxo das trevas, pois para saber que ela estava lá, ele deveria ser muito poderoso. Isso fez com que ela tivesse mais medo do que aconteceria se o professor Wright a encontrasse, mas ela também não poderia sair, pois se ela se movesse, com certeza ele a descobriria.  
  
- Impossível, Milorde, não havia ninguém pelos corredores quando eu cheguei aqui...  
  
- Eu sei que tem mais alguém aqui! Eu sinto... - a voz era num tom pensativo, mas logo o bruxo disse num tom de quem está acostumado a mandar e a ser obedecido sem ser questionado. -... é uma menina! Vá verificar antes que ela fuja!  
  
- Sim, Milorde, sim...  
  
Anne deu um passo para fugir, mas antes que ela o conseguisse, o professor Wright se virou imediatamente, e conseguiu segurá-la antes que ela saísse da masmorra. Ele ergueu a varinha e apontou na direção da garota.  
  
- Avad...  
  
Anne fechou os olhos com força, assustada, e pensando, com ironia, que aquela pelo menos seria a solução perfeita para ficar longe do pai.  
  
- Estúpido! - antes que o professor terminasse o feitiço, a voz sibilante falou mais uma vez, salvando Anne, que suspirou aliviada - Ela pode ser útil para a sua fuga! Seja esperto! Use-a!  
  
Compreendendo o que Voldemort havia dito, o professor Wright segurou Anne com força pelo braço, e a arrastou para fora das masmorras. Anne seguiu o professor, mas assim que teve oportunidade, empurrou o professor e correu.  
  
- Sua idiota!  
  
Depois do segundo de surpresa, o professor correu atrás da garota. Anne só pensava em correr e ficar o mais longe possível do bruxo. Para ter certeza de que já estava longe, a garota olhou por cima do ombro, mas nesse instante, ela distraiu, e antes que percebesse, tropeçou e caiu.  
  
Por alguns instantes, Anne não sentiu o que estava acontecendo, até que a mão do professor Wright a levantou com pouca delicadeza.  
  
- Mais uma tentativa de escapar ou de tentar alguma magia, e eu acabo com você antes que você consiga piscar!  
  
O tom de voz do professor era ameaçador, totalmente diferente do tom calmo que ele usava nas aulas. Sem conseguir prever o que iria acontecer com ela, Anne somente concordou com a cabeça, mostrando medo no olhar.  
  
- Ótimo.  
  
O professor empurrou Anne mais uma vez, e os dois começaram a sair das masmorras em direção à saída do castelo. Durante o caminho, Anne tropeçou várias vezes, numa tentativa de retardar a fuga que passou despercebida ao professor, mas que não foi suficiente para impedir que os dois saíssem do castelo. Porém, assim que os dois estavam fora do castelo, eles escutaram uma voz que pareceu para Anne tão ameaçadora, ou mais, do que a do professor.  
  
- Solte Anne imediatamente.  
  
O professor e a garota se viraram e viram o diretor de Hogwarts apontando uma varinha na direção do homem. Anne estava surpresa. Nunca pensou que Dumbledore pudesse olhar com tanta firmeza como naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente, sentia que enquanto Dumbledore estivesse por perto, ela estaria salva.  
  
- Eu não vou desistir assim tão fácil, Dumbledore! Você só vai ter de volta o corpo da garota!  
  
Os dois homens se encararam, e Anne percebeu o quanto eles eram parecidos. Os dois normalmente eram pessoas calmas, mas quando estavam sob pressão, demonstravam uma grande força de vontade, como naquele momento.  
  
- Se você deixar Anne, eu deixo você ir embora. - depois de poucos segundos que pareceram uma eternidade para Anne, Dumbledore finalmente falou.  
  
Anne olhou surpresa para o diretor. Ninguém, além de Sirius, havia pensado na segurança dela como Dumbledore acabava de demonstrar.  
  
- Você dá a sua palavra? - pela primeira vez, a voz do professor Wright pareceu hesitar. No final, o instinto de sobrevivência estava vencendo.  
  
- Você tem a minha palavra.  
  
Assim que Dumbledore terminou de falar, Anne sentiu que o professor a empurrara, e caiu no chão. Dumbledore a ajudou a levantar enquanto o professor escapava.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
Assim que sentiu a mão do diretor segurando o braço e fazendo com que ela caminhasse de volta ao castelo, Anne percebeu o risco que havia corrido. Ela tremeu, e empalideceu, sem querer pensar que quase havia morrido. Mais uma vez.   
  
- Você deixou ele fugir! - só quando entrou no castelo é que Anne se lembrou do professor, e falou quase sentindo raiva do diretor por ele ter deixado escapar o homem que tentou matá-la.  
  
- Sim, eu deixei. - Dumbledore disse com pesar, mas um brilho estranho surgiu em seu olhar - Mas ele não vai conseguir escapar. Os aurores logo o encontrarão. Ele não irá fugir por muito tempo.  
  
- Aurores? Têm aurores em Hogwarts? - ela perguntou piscando com curiosidade - Então porque você não deixou ele ir logo?  
  
- Por sua causa, Anne. Se ele fugisse com você, ele poderia usar você como fez comigo, ou então algo pior poderia acontecer.  
  
A maneira como o diretor olhou para a garota fez ela pensar que se não fosse pelo diretor, ela poderia não estar ali. Intimamente, ela agradeceu profundamente a Dumbledore. O diretor pareceu saber o que Anne sentia, pois sorriu para ela. Os dois, então, começaram a caminhar de volta ao castelo, em silêncio, até que Anne falou.  
  
- O professor Wright é um Comensal, não é?   
  
- Sim, Anne, ele é um Comensal. Mas agora ele vai ter que enfrentar as conseqüências de sua decisão.  
  
- Ele vai para Azkaban?  
  
- Talvez.  
  
- E... - ela abaixou o olhar - O que vai acontecer comigo?  
  
- Eu acho melhor que ninguém saiba que você teve algo a ver com os acontecimentos de hoje. Acho que algumas pessoas não vão gostar de saber sobre isso - Anne concordou sem imaginar que o diretor falava do pai dela.  
  
- Eu não vou falar nada a ninguém - ela respondeu sem colocar Sirius nessa categoria.   
  
Dumbledore sorriu para Anne, e depois de fazer com que a garota bebesse uma poção de madame Pomfrey e se acalmasse, ela voltou para o dormitório, mas só conseguiu dormir quando estava quase amanhecendo.  
  
Quando Anne acordou, ela se levantou de uma vez, praguejando por ter dormido demais. Ela se vestiu torcendo para que não tivesse perdido a primeira aula. Depois de pegar os livros, a garota saiu apressada das masmorras, e sem estranhar o fato de que não havia ninguém na sala comunal, foi para a sala de Feitiços, mas não havia ninguém lá.  
  
- Droga, eu perdi a primeira aula!  
  
Ela deu meia volta, mas antes de começar a voltar para as masmorras, ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si.  
  
- Geralmente não há aula no dia em que os alunos voltam para casa, garotinha.  
  
Anne olhou surpresa na direção de onde vinha a voz, e viu que o quadro de um homem com ar distinto havia falado. Ela bateu na testa com a mão, e correu para o salão principal, onde Dumbledore estava falando com os alunos.  
  
Anne tentou ser discreta, mas Narcisa não deixou que a chagada da garota passasse desapercebida, e falou num tom alto.  
  
- Finalmente sua irmã chegou, Severo! Estava começando a achar que ela tinha se perdido no meio do caminho.  
  
Todos os que estavam por perto se viraram para ver o que havia acontecido, e logo vários olhos curiosos fitavam Anne, que, envergonhada, sentou-se um pouco afastada dos outros sonserinos.  
  
- Seja bem-vinda, Anne. - Dumbledore, que havia parado de falar depois que a atenção dos alunos foi desviada, voltou a falar - Como eu estava dizendo... O professor Wright conseguiu escapar. Os aurores não conseguiram pegá-lo, mas felizmente nenhum deles foram feridos. - ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar - O acontecimento de ontem demonstra que não estamos totalmente seguros, e que a ameaça de Voldemort deve ser encarada com seriedade. Não adianta eu tentar enganar vocês. Nenhum lugar é totalmente seguro. Nem mesmo Hogwarts. Mas isso não significa que devamos nos esconder, ao contrário, devemos nos unir e lutar pela liberdade. Espero contar com vocês.  
  
Por alguns instantes, Anne não entendeu o que havia acontecido, e ficou sentada enquanto os outros alunos iam para seus dormitórios, nenhum deles em silêncio, todos comentando o que havia acontecido. O professor Wright havia escapado. Ela olhou com hesitação para Dumbledore, com medo do que iria acontecer com ela, se o professor Wright a perseguiria, mas quando o seu olhar encontrou o do diretor, ele transmitiu coragem para ela. Quase sem perceber, Anne concordou com a cabeça e foi para as masmorras.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sirius já havia perdido a conta de quantas cabines já havia aberto na sua procura por Anne, mas em nenhuma delas ele encontrou a garota. Ele suspirou depois de fechar mais uma porta, sem conseguir o que queria, e foi até a outra cabine. Enquanto ele abria a porta, a porta de outra cabine foi aberta, e o rosto de Anne surgiu.  
  
- Psiu, Sirius! - ela o chamou, e Sirius olhou para Anne um pouco atrapalhado. - Eu estou aqui!  
  
- Er... Lindo dia, não é? Poucas nuvens... - Sirius disse para os lufa-lufas apontando para o céu, e enquanto eles olhavam para a direção que o rapaz apontou, ele aproveitou para sair e ir para a cabine de Anne.  
  
- Poucas nuvens?! - a garota disse enquanto Sirius se sentava, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.  
  
- Bem... Eu estou aqui, não estou?  
  
- É - ela disse se aproximando de Sirius. - Ainda bem - os dois se beijaram, e quando se separaram, Anne olhou com irritação. - Por que você demorou?  
  
- Eu estive procurando você por todo o trem! Só você mesmo para encontrar uma cabine tão escondida! O trem está praticamente lotado!  
  
- Bem, eu tenho meus truques. - ela sorriu timidamente, sem querer dizer que na verdade, estava sozinha porque havia espantado todos os que tentaram ficar naquela cabine com um olhar de fúria.   
  
O rapaz sentou-se ao lado da garota.  
  
- Desculpe por eu não ter ido ontem à noite, mas eu tive que dar uma última aula para Pedrinho, e Tiago já havia guardado a capa nas coisas dele... Você não esperou por muito tempo, esperou?  
  
Anne engoliu em seco. A idéia de não contar o que aconteceu na noite passada passou por sua mente pó um segundo, só para ser posta de lado.  
  
- Eu queria falar sobre ontem à noite, Sirius... Aconteceu uma coisa...  
  
- O que foi? Seu irmão percebeu alguma coisa?  
  
- Não, não foi isso... - intimamente, Anne desejou que isso teria sido muito melhor do que o que havia acontecido - Quando eu vi que você não ia para a aula, eu pensei que alguma coisa tinha acontecido e fui te procurar.  
  
- Por que você fez isso? Você pelo menos levou o mapa, não foi?  
  
- Eu olhei o mapa antes de sair da sala, eu estava indo para as masmorras pegar a capa de Severo, mas eu não consegui.  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Enquanto eu estava indo para as masmorras, eu escutei uma voz... - ela fez uma pausa. Novamente ficou em dúvida se contava ou não.  
  
- Quem era?  
  
Sirius disse com uma curiosidade que impediu que a garota inventasse alguma mentira.  
  
- Era o professor Wright.   
  
O rapaz levantou-se de uma vez e olhou com fúria para Anne.  
  
- O quê?!   
  
- Ele estava conversando com Você-Sabe-Quem.   
  
- Voldemort! - a garota estremeceu - Nunca o chame por outra coisa que não seja o nome dele. Isso só faz aumentar o medo que você sente por ele. Continue. - Sirius olhava nervoso para Anne, e depois que ele cruzou os braços, a garota continuou.  
  
- Voc... - ela quase não disse o nome do bruxo, mas o olhar severo do rapaz fez ela se corrigir - Voldemort percebeu que eu estava lá, e ele disse para o professor Wright para me usar durante a fuga.  
  
Sirius controlou-se para não esmurrar a parede do vagão.  
  
- Ele te machucou? Annie, se ele tiver machucado você, eu mesmo vou caçar ele!  
  
- Não, Sirius ele não me machucou! - a garota levantou-se e tentou acalmar o rapaz segurando as mãos dele - Quando estávamos saindo do castelo, Dumbledore apareceu. Era como se os dois fossem animais selvagens... Dumbledore queria que o professor Wright me libertasse, o professor queria escapar, então Dumbledore deixou ele ir, contanto que ele me libertasse.  
  
- Eu não acredito Dumbledore deixou aquele desgraçado ir embora! Como ele pôde fazer isso? Ele ia matar você, eu tenho certeza, Annie!  
  
- Calma, Sirius! Dumbledore fez o que tinha que fazer! O castelo estava cercado por Aurores, ele pensou que o professor Wright não escaparia, mas ele fugiu! Poderia ter sido pior! Ele poderia ter fugido comigo, ou então os Aurores poderiam ter nos encontrado, e eu poderia me machucar!  
  
- Isso tudo é besteira. Os Aurores nunca iriam ferir um inocente. Se você estivesse com Wright, eles iriam proteger você.  
  
Anne voltou o rosto para a porta. Convencer Sirius de que ele estava errado era uma das coisas mais difíceis que ela já tinha feito na vida.  
  
- Mas por acaso o professor Wright iria se preocupar comigo?  
  
Sirius então admitiu que a garota estava certa. Dumbledore não conseguiu que o professor fosse pego, mas conseguiu que ninguém se ferisse. E trouxe Anne de volta para ele.  
  
- Você tem razão, Annie. Se Dumbledore não tivesse feito a troca, talvez você não estivesse aqui... E eu não sei o que faria se isso acontecesse.  
  
A garota encostou um dedo nos lábios de Sirius.  
  
- Não pense nisso. Eu estou aqui, não estou?  
  
Sirius não disse nada. Tudo o que ele sentia estava agora em seus olhos, e era alívio pela garota estar ali em sua frente. Como se quisesse mantê-la por perto para sempre, ele a segurou num abraço desesperado.  
  
- Você está aqui e não vai para lugar nenhum, Annie.  
  
Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, até que a garota se soltou.  
  
- Sirius... Eu queria dar uma coisa para você.  
  
A mão de Anne procurou algo atrás do pescoço dela, e depois disso, ela colocou o colar que havia usado no baile nas mãos de Sirius.  
  
- Eu quero que você fique com isso.   
  
- Annie, isso é demais... Eu não posso...  
  
- Aceitar? - a garota o interrompeu - Você deve aceitar. Eu quero que você tenha algo meu sempre por perto. - Anne segurou a mão de Sirius e tomou o colar para que em seguida o colocasse no pescoço do rapaz - Use-o sempre. Assim eu vou estar sempre com você.  
  
Ela o encarou com firmeza, e Sirius, apoiando a cabeça dela em sua mão, a beijou. Enquanto a beijava, sentia que não existia outro lugar para ele senão com Anne. Era somente quando estava com ela que ele sentia aquela sensação de que nunca estaria sozinho, de que sempre que precisasse de alguém, Anne estaria por perto para escuta-lo e ajuda-lo da melhor forma possível.  
  
As horas passaram rapidamente, e quando os dois menos esperavam, o trem foi reduzindo a velocidade.  
  
- Não vai agora... - Anne pedia entre um beijo e outro de despedida.  
  
- Eu nunca vou embora, Annie. Você ainda não percebeu? Eu estarei sempre com você - ele sorriu. - Até mesmo durante as férias.  
  
- Do que você está falando? - a garota perguntou, intrigada.  
  
- Você por acaso não vai pensar em mim durante as férias? - ele disse piscando, sem fazer com que Anne não ficasse curiosa - Agora eu tenho que ir mesmo... Eu tenho que procurar minhas irmãs...  
  
- Eu sei... Severo pode aparecer aqui também...  
  
Os dois se levantaram, e deram um último beijo antes do rapaz sair.  
  
- Você não sabe o quanto eu vou sentir sua falta, Sirius... - Anne disse depois que o rapaz foi embora, passando o dedo no lábio, querendo guardar o sabor daquele beijo até setembro.  
  
Poucos minutos depois que Sirius foi embora, a porta da cabine abriu, e Severo entrou.  
  
- Vamos logo, ele está esperando.  
  
- Ora, Skippy pode esperar! - a garota respondeu com indiferença.  
  
- Não é Skippy quem está aqui. É o pai. - Severo disse quase sentindo prazer ao ver a expressão de pânico no rosto da irmã.  
  
Anne estremeceu. Só esperava encontrar o pai no castelo, e agora que teria que vê-lo, não estava certa de que conseguiria ser forte o bastante. Com as mãos tremendo, ela pegou o malão e seguiu o irmão até a estação 9 3/4, onde, indiscutivelmente, Andrew Snape estava esperando os filhos, e pelo olhar de desprezo no rosto do homem, Anne sentiu que suas férias seriam piores do que havia imaginado. 


	17. Capítulo 16: Marcas

16. MARCAS  
  
  
  
Andrew Snape olhou para os filhos sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento. Somente Anne recebeu um olhar de desprezo quando obedeceu a ordem que o pai havia dado de segurar a mão dele. Já na estação trouxa, os irmãos Snape foram levados pelo pai até uma rua sem saída, pouco usada pelos trouxas e desconhecida dos bruxos, ideal para o que ele pretendia fazer. Se um bruxo fosse visto aparatando já seria o bastante para causar pânico para os trouxas, mas um bruxo aparatar e fazer com que dois adolescentes aparatassem causaria pânico até na comunidade bruxa. Aparatar outras pessoas era algo que somente os bruxos das trevas faziam.  
  
Em poucos segundos, Andrew, Severo, Anne e seus malões estavam na sala de entrada do castelo Snape. Os dois irmãos pegaram seus malões e começaram a ir para seus quartos quando a voz do pai fez com que Anne e Severo parassem.  
  
- Severo, pode ir para o seu quarto.   
  
- Sim, senhor - ele respondeu com firmeza e saiu sem sentir pena por deixar Anne sozinha com o pai, a imagem dela beijando o seu maior inimigo ainda estava na sua cabeça.  
  
- E quanto a você... - Andrew continuou quando ficou à sós com a filha - dê-me a sua varinha.  
  
Instintivamente, Anne colocou a mão em que segurava a varinha para trás, o rosto vermelho de raiva, e os olhos a brilhar. Não estava disposta a deixar que o pai fizesse com ela o que havia feito nas férias passadas.  
  
- Não! - ela gritou, afastando a varinha para trás instintivamente - Eu não vou deixar você fazer aquilo outra vez!  
  
- Já chega! - Andrew disse com rispidez - Estou cansado de sua impertinência e rebeldia! Eu já fui tolerante até demais com você! - ele semicerrou os olhos cruéis e apontou a varinha para a filha antes de dizer o feitiço num grito contrariado - Estupefaça!  
  
A luz vinda da varinha de Andrew acertou Anne. Por alguns segundos, a garota tentou lutar contra o feitiço, mas a dormência que sentiu no corpo a impediu de ficar de pé, e ela caiu inconsciente.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne acordou com a cabeça doendo e sem enxergar direito. Demorou alguns segundos para as imagens entrarem em foco e ela olhar ao redor imaginando o porquê de estar deitada na cama do quarto e não na sala de entrada do castelo Snape. Antes que ela pudesse impedir, o que havia acontecido surgiu em sua mente como um raio, e num salto ela pulou da cama para a porta do quarto, mas apesar de ter empurrado a porta com violência, não adiantou muito. Ela havia sido trancada no quarto pelo pai outra vez.  
  
- Droga! Desgraçado! Eu odeio você, Andrew Snape!  
  
Anne praguejou furiosa contra o pai, esmurrando a porta somente para descarregar a raiva que sentia, até que a porta abriu subitamente e o elfo Skippy entrou, olhando para Anne como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo, enquanto que a garota dava alguns passos para trás.  
  
- Senhorita Adrianne, senhor Andrew pedir para Skippy trazer comida para senhorita quando senhorita acordar.  
  
- Eu não estou com fome! - a garota disse com raiva, sem pensar que o elfo não era o culpado pelo que estava acontecendo.   
  
- Skippy ter que deixar comida aqui, ser a tarefa que senhor Andrew mandar Skippy fazer - dizendo isso, o elfo colocou a bandeja em cima da cama da garota, voltou para a porta, andando em passos miúdos e silenciosos.  
  
- Pouco me importa o que você vá fazer! Eu sei que eu não vou ficar aqui, trancada nesse quarto!  
  
- Senhorita Adrianne não poder! Senhor Andrew falar que senhorita Adrianne não poder sair daqui!  
  
- Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? Você é menos que um empregado, você só é uma coisa que cumpre ordens em troca de nada! - em cada palavra dita por Anne havia todo o desprezo que ela sentia pelo elfo, que ouvia tudo com uma expressão de culpa no rosto.  
  
- Perdão, senhorita Adrianne, perdão... - o elfo disse olhando com culpa - Mas senhorita dever obedecer ordens de senhor Andrew.  
  
Anne olhou com mais raiva ainda para o elfo antes de quase acertar a cabeça dele com uma das xícaras que havia na bandeja.  
  
- Seu inútil, saia da minha frente!  
  
- Sim, senhorita Adrianne, Skippy sair, Skippy não querer atrapalhar! - o elfo respondeu com humildade.  
  
Obedecendo às ordens de Anne, o elfo saiu do quarto antes que a garota pudesse impedi-lo, deixando ela novamente trancada no quarto, reclamando sozinha, até que Anne percebeu o quanto estava com fome. A garota comeu rapidamente, e logo depois, dormiu.  
  
Quando Anne acordou pela segunda vez, a cabeça já não doía, mas a idéia de sair do quarto estava mais forte ainda, e o sono fez surgir um plano de procurar uma passagem no quarto. Se aquilo era um castelo, ela pensou, então deveria ter uma passagem secreta em algum lugar, poderia ser até mesmo em seu próprio quarto. Hogwarts também era um castelo e lá havia tantas passagens quanto estudantes nos dormitórios.  
  
O plano fez com que uma nova energia dominasse Anne, e ela começou a procurar por uma passagem pelo quarto. Em pouco tempo, o quarto estava irreconhecível. Ao invés da organização meticulosa e organizada de Anne, as roupas estavam no chão, os móveis fora de lugar, e os quadros encostados ao chão. Só a cama permanecia no mesmo lugar, mas porque ela era pesada demais para que a garota conseguisse movê-la.  
  
Já havia passado um certo tempo desde que Anne havia começado a procurar pela passagem, e cansada de procurar sem conseguir encontrar nenhum sinal de passagem, a garota olhou aturdida para a bagunça no quarto, sem saber quem iria arrumar aquilo.  
  
- Droga... Será que aquele elfo estúpido vai voltar?  
  
Quase imediatamente depois de Anne ter falado, o elfo entrou no quarto.  
  
- Senhorita Adrianne precisar de algo?  
  
A garota não escondeu sua surpresa. O elfo deveria estar do lado de fora para que ajudasse quando ela precisasse de qualquer coisa. Ela controlou a sua surpresa, e recuperou o tom sério antes de falar ao elfo.  
  
- Arrume o meu quarto Skippy - ela sentou na cama, mas assim que sentou-se, um brilho surgiu nos olhos, e ela levantou-se de supetão. - Skippy, esqueça a arrumação. Eu quero que você afaste a cama.  
  
Sem contestar a ordem, o elfo afastou a cama de Anne com um pouco de dificuldade. Quando ele terminou, a garota sorriu. Na parede onde antes estava encostada a cama, havia um retângulo no formato de uma porta, mas não havia nenhuma maçaneta. A garota queria entrar na passagem imediatamente, mas o elfo havia começado a arrumar o quarto.  
  
- Skippy! Saia do meu quarto.  
  
- Mas senhorita Adrianne, se senhor Andrew ver o quarto assim, senhor Andrew...  
  
- Eu resolvo qualquer coisa, Skippy. Agora saia imediatamente do meu quarto, ou eu vou castigar você!  
  
Por um segundo, o elfo olhou assustado para Anne, mas pensando no castigo, o elfo saiu apressado do quarto.   
  
Agora que estava sozinha, Anne observou melhor a parede. Cada vez mais ela tinha certeza de que era uma passagem, mas como ela a abria?   
  
Com uma curiosidade misturada a uma certa insegurança, ela foi levando a mão lentamente até à parede. Assim que a ponta do dedo encostou em uma das retas, o retângulo desenhado na parede se transformou em uma porta, que se abriu.  
  
Anne entrou na passagem mal conseguido controlar a ansiedade, e o medo também. Se Andrew Snape descobrisse o que ela havia feito, ele não deixaria que ela não recebesse uma punição. Mas nem a ameaça do castigo impediria que a garota entrasse na passagem.  
  
A passagem era a entrada de um túnel escuro e úmido que Anne percorreu sem se importar por estar ficando suja, ou por um pedaço do tecido do seu robe ter ficado preso e ela ter rasgado sua roupa, ou por achar que estava demorando a encontrar o fim do túnel. Anne continuou andando até que, quando menos esperava, bateu a cabeça em algo duro. Com as mãos, ela percebeu que naquele ponto, o diâmetro do túnel diminuía. A garota se abaixou, e depois de dar alguns passos, encontrou novamente outro retângulo desenhado na parede, e da mesma forma que fez para entrar, encostou a mão dentro do retângulo.  
  
Já fora do túnel, Anne olhou pela janela e viu que era noite. No céu, uma lua-crescente mal-iluminava o lugar, e quase sem perceber, a garota pensou em Remo Lupin. Se naquele momento estivesse em Hogwarts, estaria na sala secreta tendo mais uma aula de animagia com Sirius.   
  
Os passos que ela ouviu ao longe fizeram ela deixar esses pensamentos de lado. A cada segundo, os passos se tornavam mais fortes, e ela conseguia ouvir a voz do pai conversando com outra pessoa. Rapidamente, ela voltou ao túnel antes de ser vista, ainda ouvido as vozes, mas sem entender o que elas diziam.  
  
No corredor, Andrew Snape conversava com um homem loiro, de olhos pequenos e ar superior, que fingia não perceber os olhares raivosos de Andrew.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Snape, seu filho vai ficar bem... Algumas pessoas são fracas e não suportam o feitiço...  
  
- Não seja tolo, Malfoy. - o pai de Anne disse com rispidez - Severo estava ansioso para receber a Marca. Ele só ficou doente. Qualquer um pode ficar doente.  
  
- É, Snape, você tem razão... - o homem disse com um sorriso irônico - Qualquer um pode ficar doente...  
  
Andrew olhou com ódio para o homem que caminhava ao seu lado.  
  
- A propósito, Malfoy, porque seu filho não recebeu a Marca?  
  
O rosto do homem empalideceu, e pela primeira vez ele pareceu hesitante.   
  
- Er... Lúcio ainda não sabe todos os feitiços importantes, então eu pensei que o feitiço da marca pudesse atrapalhar.  
  
Andrew sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter feito desaparecer o ar de triunfo do rosto de Malfoy.   
  
- Então meu garoto será o único estudante de Hogwarts fiel a milorde...  
  
Escondida na passagem, Anne ouviu os passos se distanciando, mas esperou um pouco antes de sair do túnel. Quando teve certeza de que já era seguro, ela saiu. Tudo estava calmo e silencioso, e foi com cuidado que ela andou pelo corredor até a porta do quarto do irmão. Sorrateiramente, Anne abriu a porta do quarto de Severo.   
  
O quarto estava escuro e abafado, mas a garota pôde perceber que havia alguém deitado na cama, e pelos gemidos, Anne sentiu que Severo estava muito mal. Preocupada, ela se aproximou da cama do irmão, e vendo a varinha dele na cabeceira ao lado da cama, ela a segurou sem hesitar.  
  
- Lumus.  
  
Uma luz fraca iluminou o quarto, e Anne conseguiu ver o irmão. Ao ver Severo, ela não conseguiu esconder o quanto estava impressionada. A garota abriu a boca e deu alguns passos para trás, sem acreditar que aquele era seu irmão. Severo estava encolhido na cama, incrivelmente pálido, e não parava de suar. Sua respiração era difícil e ele deveria estar com frio, pois tremia.  
  
- Merlin... O que fizeram com você, Sev... - ela exclamou num sussurro, levando a mão à boca horrorizada.  
  
Ao ouvir o apelido de infância, Severo abriu os olhos lentamente.  
  
- O que.. - a voz não passava de um murmúrio, e ele parou para tomar fôlego -... você está fazendo aqui?  
  
- Eu vim te ajudar, eu sabia que você deveria estar precisando de mim, você estava sozinho com...  
  
- Eu não pre... - ele parou para respirar - Eu não preciso de você!  
  
- Como não precisa?! - ela colocou a mão na testa dele - Você está ardendo, só pode estar com febre! Eu não vou deixar você assim!  
  
- Vá embora! Eu não quero você aqui! - ele disse num tom baixo, mas decidido.  
  
- Porque não? - o rosto dela se tornou ameaçador, e logo ela descobriu porque o irmão agia assim - Eu já sei! Ele disse que iria te machucar se você me ajudasse, não foi?  
  
- Papai não fez nada! Vá embora!  
  
- Eu não vou até você deixar eu te ajudar! - ela falou quase gritando, sem perceber que bateu o pé no chão com força.  
  
- Deixe-me em paz! - Severo disse com firmeza, ficando um pouco mais cansado - Vá atrás do Black, talvez ele explique tudo!  
  
O rosto de Anne embranqueceu, e ela olhou aturdida para o irmão.  
  
- O que... Do que você está falando?  
  
- Eu sei sobre você e o Black. - a voz saiu num tom de desprezo, magoando Anne - Eu vi vocês na enfermaria depois do acidente na final de quadribol.  
  
A garota piscou aturdida, demorando para entender o que o irmão havia dito, até que ela percebeu porque o irmão a evitava desde aquele dia.  
  
- O que você viu não tem nada a ver com você. - a voz dela soou estranhamente fria aos ouvidos da garota - Eu amo Sirius, é verdade, mas eu ainda sou sua irmã.  
  
- Você deixou de ser minha irmã quando me traiu.  
  
- Eu nunca traí você, Severo! Eu continuo sendo sua irmã, eu...  
  
- Se você gostasse e se preocupasse mesmo comigo, você não me decepcionaria como me decepcionou quando eu vi você beijando o cretino do Black!  
  
Anne apertou a mão com fúria, sem acreditar que o irmão poderia ser tão persistente em não querer enxergar a verdade.  
  
- Severo, diga-me, onde eu estou agora? Eu não estou aqui, no seu quarto? Não existe nada nesse mundo que faça eu deixar de ser sua irmã. Eu sempre serei Anne, e você sempre será Sev para mim.  
  
Severo, que evitava encarar Anne desde que havia percebido que ela estava no seu quarto, voltou lentamente o rosto para a irmã depois de um longo silêncio. Ele não iria dizer nada, mas não era preciso. Anne entendeu que ele não havia gostado de descobrir sobre ela e Sirius daquela forma, e que guardar o que havia visto por tanto tempo só fez crescer o ódio dele, mas pelo menos ele olhou para ela. Depois de suspirar com alívio, Anne perguntou ao irmão.  
  
- O que ele fez com você?  
  
- Ele não fez nada. Eu quis fazer.  
  
Subitamente, o tom de voz dele voltou ao normal. Severo sentou-se na cama, e, afastando o cobertor, ele mostrou à irmã o braço esquerdo.  
  
Anne arregalou os olhos, impressionada. No braço do irmão havia uma marca de uma cobra saindo de um esqueleto em cor vermelho vivo. A garota conhecia muito bem aquela marca.  
  
- Isso não é a...  
  
- Sim, Anne. É a Marca do Lorde das Trevas. E agora eu sou um aliado dele. Eu sou um Comensal.  
  
Demorou alguns instantes para Anne assimilar o peso real daquelas palavras, até que ela falou num tom incrédulo.  
  
- Pelo amor de Merlin, Severo! Porque você fez isso?  
  
Severo virou o rosto, sem coragem de olhar para Anne. Responder a essa pergunta seria dizer que apesar de tudo, ainda amava a irmã.  
  
- Para salvar você.  
  
Como um raio, Anne percebeu a verdade. Durante todo esse tempo em que achou que Andrew ameaçava Severo dizendo que iria machucá-lo, ele dizia para o rapaz que se ele não o obedecesse, iria machucar a irmã dele, a própria filha.  
  
- Você não deveria ter feito isso! - a voz da garota saiu num sussurro raivoso - Eu não me importo comigo, eu poderia suportar qualquer coisa, mas você... Olhe como você está! - ela agora parecia determinada - Tem que ter um jeito de reverter isso! Você não pode ficar assim, Sev!  
  
- Anne! Ele ia matar você! - Severo disse sem entender como a irmã poderia ainda querer protegê-lo depois das coisas que ele havia dito, mas começando a aceitar a presença da irmã sem sentir tanto desprezo assim.  
  
- Eu vou cuidar de você - a garota disse decidida, percebendo os sentimentos do irmão, e achando que nada que ela fizesse seria o bastante para recompensar as mentiras que ela havia contado. - Você não me defendeu em vão. Eu vou levar sua varinha, mas eu volto logo.  
  
- Use minha capa. Está no baú.  
  
Anne foi ate o baú, que ficava ao pé da cama, e desapareceu depois que a vestiu. Ela saiu do quarto sem ser vista, pois o corredor continuava vazio. Não havia sinal de Andrew ou do outro bruxo em lugar nenhum, então a garota começou a procurar a sala de Poções do castelo.  
  
A garota encontrou a sala em poucos minutos, e lá mesmo preparou uma poção revitalizante. Com a poção preparada, ela voltou para o quarto do irmão.  
  
- Beba isso. - ela disse entregando a poção para Severo - É uma poção revitalizante, só que eu fiz um pouco mais forte.  
  
Severo bebeu a poção com avidez. À medida que bebia, o rosto voltava à cor normal.  
  
- Como você está, Sev?  
  
- Melhor. - ele disse com a voz mais forte - Você deveria ir embora agora. Se o pai ver você...  
  
- Eu não vou ir agora, Sev. Eu quero cuidar de você! E além do mais, eu vou ter que voltar aqui todos os dias, você sabe como são as poções revitalizantes.  
  
- Tem que tomá-las por uma semana, e se eu interromper, eu vou ficar pior do que estava.  
  
- Exatamente. E isso não vai ser nada bom. Você estava horrível quando eu cheguei.  
  
- Está bem. Eu acho que não tem outro jeito. - agora que estava se sentindo bem, Severo voltou a tratar a irmã com frieza, mas Anne fingiu não perceber essa mudança.  
  
- Então amanhã eu voltarei. Tchau, Sev.  
  
- Tchau.  
  
Mesmo preocupada, Anne saiu do quarto do irmão, mas determinada a voltar no dia seguinte.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Durante uma semana, Anne foi para o quarto do irmão através da passagem. Sempre que o elfo deixava o jantar à noite, a garota pedia para ele afastar a cama, e de dia, Skippy colocava a cama no lugar de sempre. Dessa forma, Anne conseguiu dar a poção para o irmão até o último dia, apesar das mudanças de humor de Severo. A lembrança de que seu maior inimigo, Sirius Black, estava namorando secretamente com a sua irmã o incomodava, por isso, às vezes, ele não conseguia deixar de ser rude com a irmã.  
  
Anne sabia o que Severo deveria estar sentindo, por isso, suportava tudo calada. Ela achava que ele tinha razão em estar zangado, mas achava que ele deveria ao menos aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Pelo menos, ele não a evitava e era esse pensamento que ela usava para não se zangar com o irmão.  
  
No sétimo dia, Severo estava quase que totalmente recuperado. Ao contrário do garoto pálido e cansado que Anne encontrou, Severo agora estava com um aspecto saudável e com um olhar atento a tudo.  
  
- Você está melhor mesmo, Sev? - a garota perguntava pela terceira vez, somente para ter certeza absoluta.  
  
- Estou, Anne! - o rapaz respondeu com impaciência - Tanto que até Andrew percebeu.  
  
Anne ergueu a sobrancelha, curiosa.  
  
- Ele percebeu?! E o que ele falou?  
  
- Ele não suspeitou de nada, Anne. Eu disse para ele que não seria um feitiço qualquer que iria me derrubar, e ele pareceu bastante satisfeito.  
  
Anne concordou com a cabeça, um pouco preocupada, mas pelo menos Andrew não suspeitava de nada. Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que seus olhos pararam sobre a marca. O desenho não estava mais tão forte quanto no primeiro dia, mas ainda era tão assustador quanto no dia que Anne a viu. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da garota quando ela imaginou a pessoa que havia feito aquela marca em Severo, e ela não conseguiu segurar a pergunta que há tempos queria fazer.  
  
- Como ele é? - ela perguntou sem retirar os olhos da marca.  
  
- Ele quem?   
  
-Você-Sabe... - ela não terminou a frase, lembrando-se do que Sirius havia dito - Voldemort.  
  
Severo desviou o olhar de Anne com mágoa. Não gostava de lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite em que recebeu a marca, mas respondeu para que a irmã não pensasse que ele sentia isso.  
  
- Ele é assustador. Parece que ele sabe o que estamos pensando, mas isso não faz a menor diferença para ele. Ele só está interessado no que podemos oferecer. Dá para perceber que ele é poderoso no instante em que o vemos.  
  
Anne percebeu o desconforto do irmão, e se calou. O silêncio se tornou desagradável, e antes que Severo ficasse zangado, a garota decidiu ir embora.  
  
- Eu vou embora. Amanhã eu volto para ter certeza de que a poção fez efeito.  
  
- Faça como quiser - Severo respondeu dando de ombros com descaso.  
  
Anne olhou com angústia para o irmão, pensando até quando ele iria agir dessa forma. A garota saiu do quarto e foi para a passagem. Enquanto voltava para o próprio quarto, ela pensou que dificilmente Severo esqueceria o que havia acontecido com a rapidez que ela queria que ele o fizesse. Quase como um protesto, ela pensou porque as coisas não poderiam ser como na época em que eram crianças, quando eles não faziam a menor idéia do que iria acontecer no futuro, quando Andrew era somente um pai ausente que deixava que a governanta cumprisse seu papel de pai. Mas as coisas haviam mudado. Anne e Severo nunca mais seriam os mesmos, e agora também não havia governanta para protegê-los de Andrew.  
  
- Estamos sozinhos... - Anne disse e entrou no quarto soltando um suspiro.  
  
Quando ela abriu os olhos e observou melhor o quarto, seu rosto empalideceu. Apesar da boca estar aberta, não saiu nenhum som dela. Anne só olhava fixamente para a sua frente, onde estava Andrew Snape lançando um olhar severo para a filha.  
  
- O que deve fazer um pai que estava indo ao quarto da filha para saber se ela precisava de alguma coisa e não a encontra no quarto, quando o pai dela disse claramente que ela não deveria sair do quarto? - ele perguntou com frieza, enquanto Anne engolia em seco - E quando eu entro no quarto de minha filha, descubro que foi exatamente isso que ela fez, desobedecendo minha ordem, e, ainda por cima, eu descubro que você usou uma passagem e o elfo para desobedecer minhas ordens de você não sair do seu quarto - o pai praticamente gritou as últimas palavras, fazendo Anne fechar os olhos, assustada - Realmente eu subestimei você. - ele disse depois de uma pausa - Nunca pensei  
que você fosse capaz de encontrar essa passagem, muito menos de sair do seu quarto.  
  
Anne encarou o pai sem saber se a raiva que sentia era por causa do pai tê-la achado incompetente ou por causa das ações dele.  
  
- Se você não pensou em cuidar de Severo, eu pensei! Ele estava doente, e foi tudo sua culpa! Você é um irresponsável! Seria melhor se você não fosse meu pai nem o de Severo! Eu queria que...  
  
Mas Anne não terminou a frase. Antes que ela fizesse isso, a mão de Andrew acertou com força a face esquerda da filha.  
  
Anne levou a mão ao rosto, e olhou com raiva para o pai antes de gritar.  
  
- Eu odeio você! Odeio você! Eu quero que você morra!  
  
Andrew mordeu o lábio, mas isso não foi suficiente para conter a sua raiva. Por mais duas vezes, Andrew atingiu o rosto da filha com a mão.  
  
- Essa foi a última vez que você me ofendeu dessa forma, Adrianne! - ele disse, ríspido - Você vai aprender a não ser impertinente e a tratar as pessoas com mais respeito!  
  
Andrew segurou o braço de Anne e, com força, jogou a filha na cama, deixando-a deitada com o rosto virado para o travesseiro, sem se importar com a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo.  
  
Anne tentou sair da cama, mas Andrew não deu oportunidade para a filha fugir. Antes que ela fizesse isso, ele retirou da capa que vestia um cinto longo e fino de couro. Ao longo do cinto, havia vários espinhos de ferro que fizeram a garota estremecer de medo. Ela não podia acreditar que o pai iria fazer o que ela imaginava que ele iria fazer, mas ela não teve tempo para ter medo. Logo Andrew fez a filha deitar-se novamente com o rosto voltado para o colchão, e começou a acertar as costas de Anne com o cinto.  
  
Assim que sentiu os espinhos do cinto entrando em sua pele pela primeira vez, Anne mordeu o lábio com força, fazendo-o sangrar. Ela não queria chorar, não queria que Andrew tivesse essa satisfação.  
  
- Você não vai me ver sofrer... - ela sussurrou sem que o pai a ouvisse - Você não vai fazer eu chorar...  
  
A garota continuou murmurando até que a dor foi mais forte, e ela, sem conseguir segurar mais as lágrimas, chorou. Era um choro silencioso, mas Andrew não se comoveu, e só parou quando achou que já era o suficiente.  
  
- Espero que eu não tenha mais problemas com você.  
  
Andrew foi embora enquanto Anne olhava fixamente para a parede. Uma última lágrima caiu antes que ela fechasse os olhos.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
No dia seguinte, quando Anne acordou, a porta do quarto estava aberta. Ela sentia dores por todo o corpo, mas queria saber o que estava acontecendo, então levantou-se. Sua varinha estava em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama, e ela a segurou antes de sair do quarto.   
  
Silenciosamente, Anne caminhou até o corredor que levava à sala de entrada, de onde achava estar vindo as vozes que ouvia, e quando alcançou a escada, parou ao ver o pai conversando de costas para a escada com uma senhora baixa e gorda, bastante familiar à Anne.   
  
- Minha querida Adrianne! - a mulher exclamou com surpresa, e subiu as escadas correndo, sufocando Anne num abraço bastante apertado que só fez aumentar ainda mais as dores que ela sentia.  
  
Anne olhou decepcionada para a mulher quando ela a soltou, e um sorriso amarelo surgiu no seu rosto.  
  
- Oi... tia Tulipa...  
  
- Como você cresceu, amorzinho! Parece que faz séculos desde a última vez que nós nos encontramos. Eu me lembro exatamente, foi três anos antes de você ir para Hogwarts. Foi no ano em que meu Fluffy quebrou a patinha...Ou foi quando Sweety teve filhotinhos?  
  
Enquanto a tia ficava perdida em pensamentos, Anne pensou no motivo dela estar ali. Andrew, que acabava de subir as escadas, pareceu ter lido os pensamentos da filha e respondeu a dúvida da garota.  
  
- Adrianne, eu e seu irmão teremos que viajar outra vez, e como eu não quis deixar você sozinha, sua tia aceitou gentilmente o meu convite para cuidar de você até nós voltarmos.  
  
- Mas... - Anne olhou perplexa, sem conseguir imaginar em ter a tia cuidando dela - Como assim?  
  
- Sua tia irá cuidar de você enquanto eu e Severo viajaremos. - Andrew respondeu com visível irritação - Será que você é estúpida o bastante para não entender isso? Espero que você seja mais esperta para obedecer às ordens de sua tia. Se você não se comportar, Tulipa tem toda minha aprovação para castigar você - Andrew sorriu sarcástico, e aos olhos de Anne, o pai nunca pareceu tão cruel como naquele momento.  
  
- Não seja bobo, Andrew! Eu e Adrianne vamos nos divertir muito levando meus bebês para passear. Ela também pode me ajudar a costurar. Estou tecendo um casaquinho novo para Kelley. Acredite-me, nós vamos nos dar muito bem.  
  
- É, eu acho que sim... - Andrew respondeu sem parecer convencido - Bem, Tulipa, eu tenho que ir. Severo está me esperando.  
  
Andrew começou a caminhar pelo corredor, mas a voz de Tulipa vez o homem parar.  
  
- Andrew, você não vai se despedir da sua filha?  
  
Por alguns segundos, Andrew Snape pareceu não ter compreendido o que Tulipa havia dito, mas devido ao olhar curioso da velha senhora, ele não teve outra alternativa a não ser ir se despedir da filha.  
  
- Adeus, Adrianne. - ele disse friamente antes de beijar o rosto da filha, e pelo olhar do pai, a garota percebeu que não deveria fazer nada, mas olhou para o pai com revolta, sem conseguir acreditar que um dia depois de espancá-la ele era capaz de beijá-la como se nada tivesse acontecido - Até a volta, Tulipa.  
  
- Adeusinho, Andrew! - a mulher disse acenando para Andrew, que se afastou sem ver o gesto de Tulipa.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Fazia duas semanas que Andrew e Severo tinham viajado, e duas semanas que Tulipa cuidava de Anne. Apesar da garota ter toda liberdade para sair do castelo e entrar quando quisesse, Anne sentia-se tão presa quanto antes. Tulipa não dava um segundo de sossego para a sobrinha. A tia, para infelicidade de Anne, havia levado seus quatro cães para o castelo Snape, e diariamente a garota tinha que dar banho neles, pois Tulipa não confiava nos elfos, além de levá-los para passear várias vezes ao dia. Anne ainda tinha que suportar ver as fotos dos cachorros e escutar as histórias entediantes que tia Tulipa contava. Mas de forma nenhuma a garota queria que Andrew voltasse. As costas de Anne ainda doíam, e os machucados ainda estavam cicatrizando, por isso a garota dormia de bruços. A última pessoa que Anne queria ver era Andrew. E felizmente, quem entrou no quarto da garota depois de bater na porta não foi o pai.  
  
- Senhorita Adrianne, Senhorita Adrianne, senhorita ter que descer imediatamente, senhorita Tulipa chamar você!  
  
O elfo disse enquanto invadia o quarto de Anne, que não fez um movimento.  
  
- Senhorita Adrianne? - preocupado, o elfo foi até a cama da garota e a cutucou.  
  
- Skippy... - ela disse num murmúrio sonolento - Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para você não fazer isso?  
  
- Ser Senhorita Tulipa, ela querer ver você embaixo!  
  
- Diga a ela que eu estou dormindo. E diga que eu não quero ser incomodada. Agora vá embora, diga isso para aquela bruxa velha, e não volte mais aqui, a não ser que você queira receber roupas!  
  
O elfo olhou aterrorizado para Anne.  
  
- Não, senhorita, Skippy ser bom, Skippy obedecer.  
  
Fazendo várias mesuras, o elfo saiu do quarto da garota, e Anne, num suspiro aliviado, voltou a dormir. Até que a porta do quarto abriu mais uma vez.  
  
- Skippy, eu disse para você ir embora!  
  
- Adrianne! Eu pensei que Andrew havia ensinado você a receber melhor uma visita!  
  
Quando a voz horrorizada de Tulipa se calou, Anne sentou-se com os olhos arregalados. Se havia entendido bem, a tia havia dito que ela tinha uma visita.  
  
- Uma visita?! - ela perguntou incrédula - Para mim?  
  
Tulipa não respondeu para a sobrinha, pois parecia estar ocupada falando com alguém que estava atrás dela. Os dois pareciam estar discutindo, e a discussão acabou somente quando Tulipa deu passagem para a pessoa que estava atrás dela entrar no quarto.  
  
Se Anne ficou surpresa quando a tia disse que ela tinha uma visita, ela ficou mais surpresa ainda quando viu quem era a visita.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
Com um sorriso brincalhão, Sirius Black respondeu.  
  
- Se você não quer me receber, eu posso voltar em um outro dia...  
  
- Não! Claro que não! - a garota gritou antes de sair da cama e abraçar o rapaz, uma atitude que Tulipa visivelmente reprovou, mas que não fez a menor diferença para Anne, até que a mulher resolveu interferir.  
  
- Muito bem, que bom que você gostou de ver seu amigo, mas antes de vocês conversarem, você deve se vestir, Adrianne.  
  
- Er... - a garota voltou-se para a tia, lembrando-se que ela estava no quarto - Claro, era o que eu ia dizer agora... Eu vou me arrumar e depois nós conversamos, então.  
  
- Tudo bem. - Sirius piscou - Eu vou esperar, mas só se você não demorar.  
  
- Perfeito, querida! Assim eu e Goyle podemos conversar mais!  
  
- Goyle?! - a garota disse com surpresa, chamando a atenção de Tulipa e fazendo Sirius olhar com repreensão para ela.  
  
- Adrianne, não seja boba! É o nome do seu amiguinho, não é?  
  
- Sim, er... é claro que é, Goyle! Eu acho que eu... - ela fingiu um bocejo - Ainda devo estar com sono... Mas logo eu desço.  
  
- Demore o tempo que precisar, querida. Estaremos na sala de visitas.  
  
Anne mal conseguiu piscar antes que Tulipa empurrasse Sirius para fora do quarto, e o levasse para a sala de visitas. O mais rápido possível, Anne se vestiu, quase sem acreditar que Sirius estava na sala de visitas.  
  
Depois que ela se arrumou, Anne desceu. Quando ela entrou na sala de visitas, encontrou a tia balançando o corpo de tanto rir, e Sirius com um sorriso animado.  
  
- Adrianne, querida, porque você não disse antes que tinha um amigo tão espirituoso? Escondendo os seus melhores amigos, não é? Mas você está certa. Temos que ter cuidado com quem queremos bem - ela disse piscando o olho para Anne de modo maroto.  
  
- Bem... ninguém nunca perguntou pelos meus amigos... - a garota respondeu corando levemente.  
  
- Pois Andrew não sabe o que está perdendo. Goyle até já se ofereceu para levar meus bebezinhos para passear!  
  
Sirius voltou-se para Anne, e disse pedindo desculpas com o olhar.  
  
- Sua tia disse que você adorava os cães, então achei que seria uma ótima forma para passarmos o tempo.  
  
- Oh, Goyle, Adrianne vai adorar levar meus fofinhos para passear com você junto! - assim que Tulipa terminou de falar, os quatro cães entraram na sala - Oh, meus bebês são tão espertos! Já sabem que vão ir passear. - Tulipa segurou um dos cães e levou-o até Sirius. Imediatamente, o cão começou a lambê-lo, deixando Anne irritada. Durante os últimos dias, os cães só haviam tentado mordê-la - Só fiquem fora por meia-hora! Meus fofinhos têm que comer.  
  
- Está bem, tia Tulipa! - Sirius disse sorrindo para a mulher e depois saiu da sala com Anne e os cães.  
  
- Tia?! - Anne perguntou com surpresa e ao mesmo tempo achando engraçado ver Sirius chamar uma mulher que não era sua tia de tia.   
  
- Ora, não seja boba! - o rapaz disse imitando a voz de Tulipa, fazendo a garota rir, enquanto os dois saiam do castelo Snape.   
  
- Mas o que você veio fazer aqui? - ela perguntou depois que conseguiu parar de rir.   
  
- Eu vim visitar você, eu não disse que viria?   
  
- Mas e se alguém estivesse aqui? Severo ou meu... - ela fez uma pequena pausa. Já fazia muito tempo que não dizia essa palavra - pai...?   
  
- Meu pai é um Auror, esqueceu? O dever dele é saber de tudo o que está acontecendo, e eu ouvi ele dizer que seu pai tinha viajado com seu irmão, então eu vim ver você. Eu só não esperava encontrar alguém como sua tia, mas eu até que me saí bem.   
  
- Você tinha que dizer que seu nome era Goyle?   
  
- Sua tia é do tipo de pessoa que respeita dinheiro e poder, então para eu conquistar a simpatia dela, eu disse que era o Goyle, fingindo ser um filho de uma família rica e respeitável. - ele sorriu e piscou para Anne - E também eu tenho meu charme natural...   
  
- Seu convencido! - ela reclamou, mas em seguida, segurou a mão de Sirius e disse com seriedade - Eu gostei muito de ver você, Sirius. Eu estava com saudades.   
  
- Eu também senti sua falta, Annie. Por isso eu vim.   
  
Os dois se encararam e sorriram um para o outro despreocupadamente antes de se beijarem.   
  
- Mas eu também vim por outro motivo. - Sirius disse depois que se beijaram.   
  
- Que motivo?   
  
- Ah, não, depois eu conto. Primeiro temos que passear com os cachorros da sua tia.   
  
- Isso não é justo! Você começou a falar, tem que terminar, Sirius!   
  
- Depois você vai saber, baby.   
  
- O que eu tenho que fazer para você me falar?   
  
- Que tal esperar vinte minutos, Annie?   
  
- Eu estou falando sobre você me falar agora, Sirius Black! - Anne parou de andar e cruzou os braços.   
  
- Eu queria que você fosse menos impaciente! - ele disse num suspiro.   
  
- Você vai falar ou não? - a garota perguntou ficando impaciente.  
  
- Hum... - o rapaz ficou pensativo por alguns segundos - Não!   
  
- Por que não, Sirius? - a garota perguntou com impaciência. A discussão estava começando a irritá-la.  
  
- Primeiro os cachorros...   
  
- Estou começando a achar que você dá mais importância a esses cachorros do que a mim! - ela disse fazendo uma careta irritada.   
  
- Não é isso, Annie! É que eu não quero que a sua tia fique andando atrás de nós. Eu quero ficar sozinho com você, entendeu?   
  
- Entendi... - ela concordou com a cabeça, mas voltou a olhar para Sirius com determinação - Mas você podia me dizer que outro motivo é esse!   
  
- Se eu falar você vai querer largar esses cachorros aqui mesmo. E eu sei que você está querendo fazer exatamente isso mesmo sem eu falar o tal motivo.   
  
- E isso é um problema? - a garota perguntou com um sorriso maroto no rosto - Cachorros são uma peste! - Sirius olhou magoado para a garota, e ela apressou-se em se corrigir. - Bem... nem todos os cachorros são uma peste. Ah, Sirius, os cachorros da tia Tulipa sempre me mordem!  
  
- Eles estão com ciúmes, Annie. - ele disse segurando o queixo dela com a mão - Eles sabem que você prefere outro cachorro.   
  
- Convencido - ela disse olhando mal-humorada para Sirius.   
  
- Só estou dizendo a verdade, baby - o rapaz respondeu com uma ingenuidade fingida.   
  
Anne andou de braços cruzados por alguns instantes antes de soltá-los.   
  
- Eu odeio quando você tem razão!   
  
Com um sorriso superior no rosto, Sirius virou-se para Anne e a beijou.   
  
- Bem, acho que esses cachorros já passearam o bastante. Vamos voltar para o castelo.   
  
Antes de entrarem no castelo, Tulipa saiu e foi até os dois jovens.   
  
- Ow, meu bebezinhos, estão tão corados! O passeio deve ter sido ótimo! Vamos entrar, a mamãe preparou um lanchinho delicioso! - a mulher virou-se para Sirius e Anne como se somente agora os tivesse notado - Vocês também querem comer alguma coisa?  
  
- Não, tia. - Anne apressou-se em responder - Eu vou mostrar as redondezas para Si - antes que ela terminasse, Sirius cutucou a garota. - Goyle.  
  
- Está bem, queridinha, mas não demore muito, está ficando frio, e o que os pais do seu adorável amiguinho vão dizer se ele voltar para casa doente?  
  
- Não se preocupe, tia Tulipa. - Sirius disse - Eu nunca fico doente. - ele apontou para os cachorros - É melhor você dar logo comida para eles, eles estão ficando inquietos.  
  
- Você tem razão, amorzinho. - ela voltou-se para os cães - Vamos, meus queridinhos.  
  
Seguida pelos cachorros, Tulipa voltou para o castelo. Assim que a tia entrou, Anne olhou imperativa para Sirius.  
  
- Pronto, minha tia já está ocupada, não tem mais cachorro nenhum por aqui, qual é a desculpa que você vai inventar agora?  
  
- Não tenho mais nenhuma desculpa. Vem comigo, Annie. - os olhos do rapaz brilharam quando ele segurou a garota pela mão.  
  
Anne teve dificuldade em seguir os passos largos de Sirius. Os dois só pararam quando chegaram aos fundos do castelo.  
  
- Aqui está. Eu comprei antes de vir para cá, queria que você fosse a primeira a ver - Sirius disse andando na direção de uma moto preta.  
  
- Nossa... - a garota disse enquanto deu pequenos passos, ficando ao lado de Sirius - É demais! - ela olhou da moto para Sirius - Como seus pais deixaram você comprar uma moto?  
  
- Se dependesse deles, eles não teriam deixado, mas eu já fiz dezessete anos. - ele sorriu para Anne - Quer dar uma volta? Eu trouxe comida, nós podemos fazer um piquenique, se você quiser.  
  
- É claro que eu quero! Estou cansada de ficar nesse castelo! Para onde vamos?  
  
- Ow, calma, garota! Nós vamos para um parque que fica aqui perto, em Godric's Hollow. Tem trouxas por lá, mas eles estão acostumados com magia.  
  
- Então não vai ter problema nenhum se alguém ver uma moto voadora.  
  
- Exatamente. Podemos ir sem nenhum problema. Quer dizer... - a empolgação desapareceu de Sirius - E a sua tia?  
  
- Ela se preocupa mais com aqueles malditos cachorros do que comigo.  
  
Sem mais nenhuma coisa impedindo o passeio, Sirius e Anne subiram na moto. A viagem até o parque de Godric's Hollow foi calma e divertida. Anne ficou maravilhada com a vista, e quando a moto aterrisou no parque, a garota desceu animada.  
  
Sirius encontrou um bom lugar para eles ficarem, e com um feitiço, logo a comida estava posta no chão, em cima de uma toalha. Os dois, então, começaram a comer, e enquanto comeram, conversaram calmamente, agora que estavam sozinhos. Mas em um momento, Sirius percebeu que Anne estava mais reservada que o normal.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Annie? Você está um pouco distante... O que foi? - Sirius olhou gentilmente para a garota, segurando a mão dela.  
  
Anne abaixou a cabeça. Havia tantas coisas a serem ditas, tantas que deveriam ser mantidas em segredo. Ela sentia culpa, mas não poderia contar para Sirius que Severo era um comensal. Ela continuou pensativa, sem saber o que responder para deixar Sirius menos preocupado.  
  
- Sirius, Severo descobriu sobre nós.  
  
Pela reação de Sirius, a garota respirou aliviada. Ele acreditou que era isso que a perturbava.  
  
- Como ele descobriu? - o rapaz perguntou preocupado, mas não como antes.  
  
- Foi depois da final de quadribol... Quando você me salvou, mas eu fui para a enfermaria... Quando eu acordei, Severo foi me ver, nós discutimos, e ele saiu irritado, mas depois ele voltou, e viu quando nos beijamos.  
  
Sirius fechou a mão com raiva.  
  
- O que ele fez? Ele contou para o seu pai? Annie, se o seu pai encostou um só dedo em você, eu não vou me segurar!  
  
Anne estremeceu. Qualquer dúvida que ela tinha entre contar ou não contar o que Andrew havia feito com ela para Sirius desapareceu depois disso. Ela não queria colocar Sirius em risco, e se o rapaz tentasse algo contra Andrew, com certeza ele estaria em desvantagem.  
  
- Calma, Sirius, não aconteceu nada. Severo não disse nada para ele. A única coisa que aconteceu foi que eu e meu irmão discutimos mais uma vez.  
  
- E o seu pai? Não suspeitou de nada?  
  
- Não, ele e Severo viajaram antes que ele pudesse perceber qualquer coisa. - a conversa começava a incomodar a garota, e ela mudou o assunto - E as suas férias, como foram até agora? Devem ter melhorado muito depois que você me viu.  
  
Sirius olhou sério para Anne. A tentativa dela de mudar o assunto da conversa não passou despercebida, e isso fez ele ter certeza de que Anne estava escondendo alguma coisa.  
  
- Annie, o que ele fez?   
  
Anne desviou o olhar do de Sirius. Não conseguiria enganar se ele a olhasse daquela forma.  
  
- Não aconteceu nada, Sirius! Se algo tivesse acontecido, eu falaria, com certeza! Eu confio em você mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa. Agora, se você não confia em mim e acha que eu estou escondendo algo, eu não posso fazer nada.  
  
Sirius abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se um bobo por ter achado que Anne estava escondendo algo e por tê-la pressionado tanto. Ele olhou para a garota pedindo desculpas com o sorriso, e para confortá-la, ele passou o braço pelas costas de Anne, mas assim que a pele do rapaz encostou na pele da garota, Anne estremeceu de dor.  
  
- Está com frio? - Sirius disse percebendo o mal-estar de Anne.  
  
- Não, é só... - ela se virou para o rapaz com um sorriso trêmulo que ao invés de acalmá-lo só deixou Sirius inquieto - Não foi nada. - ela respondeu com firmeza, recuperando o auto-controle, mas continuava pálida.   
  
A garota não retirou os olhos de Sirius. Queria ter certeza de que ele não tinha se importado com o que havia acontecido, e que já tinha esquecido tudo. Se ele insistisse, ela não estava muito certa de que conseguiria esconder o que realmente havia acontecido com ela por muito tempo.  
  
- Acho que devemos ir embora - o rapaz disse enquanto levantou-se, subitamente frio.   
  
Sirius estava magoado por achar que Anne estava escondendo algo. O rapaz pensava que os dois já haviam superado a fase em que eles escondiam segredos um do outro, mas ele estava enganado. Porém, o rapaz decidiu não pressionar Anne. Quando ela tivesse pronta, ela falaria. E ele sentiu que não seria agora.   
  
- Espera, Sirius. - a garota disse com tanta urgência que o rapaz sentou-se outra vez - Eu não quero ir agora...  
  
Sirius disse um palavrão em pensamento, sentindo culpa por ter pensado que Anne estava escondendo algo. É claro que ela só deveria estar com medo de voltar para o castelo. Até ele teria medo de voltar para aquele castelo. A mágoa que sentiu desapareceu para dar lugar a um sorriso reconfortador, e sem perceber, colocou o braço outra vez nas costas de Anne, e como da outra vez, a garota estremeceu de dor.  
  
- O que está acontecendo, Annie? - Sirius olhou bastante intrigado para a garota. Dessa vez, viu claramente o olhar de dor que ela fez - Você se machucou?  
  
A garota deu um sorriso sem graça e nada convincente.  
  
- Exatamente. Eu me machuquei com os cachorros de tia Tulipa.  
  
- Annie, você já mentiu melhor. O que aconteceu? Você vai me dizer ou eu vou ter que brigar com você mais uma vez?  
  
Anne mordeu o lábio com força e abaixou a cabeça, mas isso não impediu que algumas lágrimas caíssem. Ela estava hesitante, não sabia se contava a verdade ou não. Ela ficou assim até que levantou a cabeça, virou-se de costas para Sirius, e levantou a blusa que vestia.  
  
Sirius olhou com horror. Pelas costas da garota, haviam várias feridas que ainda estava cicatrizando. Só pelo olhar o rapaz percebeu quanto o elas deveriam doer, e então entendeu porque Anne se afastou quando ele a tocou. Sirius fechou o punho com raiva. Sabia que só Andrew poderia ter feito aquilo. Naquele instante, ele odiou o pai da garota como nunca havia odiado ninguém antes, até mesmo mais do que a Voldemort. Sirius o odiou porque ao invés de proteger a filha, Andrew a machucava, e ficou sem entender porque um pai fazia algo assim com a filha. Somente um ódio imenso era capaz de fazer algo assim, e esse tipo de ódio só podia ser imaginado quando a pessoa era capaz de odiar na mesma medida. Naquele momento, Sirius prometeu a si mesmo que protegeria Anne para sempre. E não iria deixar para depois.  
- Para onde o seu pai viajou? - ele perguntou sério, olhando firme para Anne.  
  
- Sirius, você não vai atrás dele! Eu não vou deixar!  
  
- Onde. Ele. Está.  
  
As palavras saíram com tanta determinação que a garota não conseguiu mais lutar.  
  
- Eu não sei. Ele não disse para onde estava indo. E se eu soubesse, não diria. Eu não vou deixar você morrer.  
  
Sirius olhou com fúria para Anne.  
  
- Como você pode querer proteger ele depois do que ele fez? Ele pode ser seu pai, mas ele não tem direito de fazer algo assim com você, Annie!  
  
- Sirius, entenda, ele não se importa com isso! Se você fosse atrás dele, ele... ele... - a garota não terminou a frase, a idéia de Andrew tirar Sirius dela para sempre a assustou mais do que tudo.  
  
- Ele nunca mais faria coisa alguma contra você!  
  
- Não, Sirius, ele faria pior. Ele me castigaria com mais violência do que dessa vez.  
  
- Annie, se seu pai machucou você, eu não posso ficar aqui parado esperando para que ele faça o mesmo outra vez! Eu tenho que proteger você desse... - o rapaz relutava em terminar a frase, com medo de talvez magoar Anne, mas ele não conseguiu ficar calado -...desse monstro!  
  
- Ele não quer ficar perto de mim, Sirius! Ele está viajando por causa disso, e com certeza ele vai voltar três dias antes das aulas começarem! Não estrague tudo!  
  
- Eu estou querendo proteger você, e você quer me impedir?! O que aconteceu com você? Você quer que seu pai mate você?  
  
- Ele não correria esse risco, Sirius. Eu estou segura aqui, de certa forma! E quando eu estiver em Hogwarts, ele não vai poder me atingir.  
  
Sirius abaixou os olhos, pensando que tudo o que Anne havia dito não poderia ser mais contraditório. Ela estava segura porque estava na mesma casa do homem que queria vê-la morta. Mas ele concordou que em Hogwarts Andrew não poderia machucá-la. Quando o sétimo ano começasse... O sétimo ano... Imediatamente, Sirius olhou com urgência para Anne.  
  
- Mas e quando não tiver mais Hogwarts? Esse é o nosso último ano, esqueceu?  
  
Anne olhou quase com desespero para Sirius. Durante os últimos dias, ela havia pensado muito nisso, e não encontrou nenhuma solução. Ela terminaria Hogwarts, e depois disso, não teria como fugir de Andrew.   
  
- Depois eu penso nisso, mas, por favor, esqueça o meu pai!   
  
- Se seu pai tocar um dedo em você, eu juro, ele não vai ter muito tempo para pensar no que fazer com você.  
  
Anne assustou-se com o tom de voz de Sirius. Pela primeira vez, ela pensou que se o rapaz encontrasse com Andrew estando nesse estado de fúria, talvez ele tivesse alguma chance.  
  
- Sirius, não faça nada! Em novembro eu faço 17, e eu vou poder fazer o que bem quiser!  
  
Sirius olhou para Anne com o rosto iluminado.  
  
- Você faz 17 em novembro?  
  
Se fosse outra situação, ela ficaria irritada com ele, achando que ele tinha esquecido o dia do aniversário dela, mas naquele momento, ela só respondeu com impaciência.  
  
- Sim, e daí?  
  
- Quando terminarmos o sétimo ano, você vai para minha casa comigo. - ele disse determinado.  
  
- Você enlouqueceu! - Anne disse com surpresa, levantando-se de uma vez - Ele vai vir atrás de mim, e você não vai poder fazer nada!  
  
- Seu pai não vai poder fazer nada porque você vai ser maior de idade, e pelas leis, você vai poder fazer o que quiser.  
  
- Isso é loucura, Sirius! O que seus pais vão dizer? O que as outras pessoas vão dizer?  
  
- Pouco me importa o que o mundo pense! Eu me preocupo mais com você do que com eles!  
  
- Não vai dar certo, Sirius, ele...  
  
- Ele não vai fazer nada - o rapaz disse, mais determinado ainda. - Eu não vou deixar, minha família não vai deixar, e se ele tentar, como você disse, ele é que sairá prejudicado. Então? O que você diz, Annie?  
  
A garota ficou pensativa. Ela achava que Sirius tinha um pouco de razão, mas Anne ainda tinha medo do pai.   
  
- Eu não sei... É tudo tão arriscado... Eu tenho medo...  
  
- Você não precisa ter medo de nada. - ele disse, e em seguida, abraçou a garota - Eu vou cuidar de você. - ele beijou a testa de Anne - Está decidido. Quando terminarmos a escola, você vai para casa comigo, e nada vai me impedir.  
  
Abraçada a Sirius, Anne só podia desejar que tudo aquilo se tornasse realidade, e que ela ficasse longe de Andrew para sempre. Naquele momento, não passava pela cabeça dos dois que nada daquilo iria acontecer. Nem que eles seriam os culpados. 


	18. Capítulo 17: Últimas aulas

17. ÚLTIMAS AULAS  
  
  
  
Sirius visitou Anne mais duas vezes antes de Andrew Snape voltar com Severo, alguns dias antes do início das aulas em Hogwarts. Logo na primeira visita, Sirius fez uma pergunta que havia esquecido. Ele ficou muito perturbado para lembrar de perguntar porque Andrew havia feito isso. E enquanto os dois levavam os cachorros de tia Tulipa para passear, ele iniciou a conversa.  
  
- Annie, por que seu pai fez isso com você?  
  
A garota mordeu o lábio, apreensiva. Ela estava aliviada porque Sirius não havia feito essa pergunta. A garota não queria enganar Sirius mais do que já o enganava, mas não havia outra saída.  
  
- Ele fez comigo o que havia feito no ano passado, mas dessa vez eu não ia aceitar sem fazer nada, então eu procurei uma passagem no meu quarto.  
  
- E você achou, não foi? - o rapaz teria sorrido da insistência de Anne em outra ocasião, mas naquele caso, ele só sentia raiva de Andrew.  
  
- Sim, eu achei. E ele descobriu que eu encontrei a passagem, foi por isso que ele me castigou - Sirius segurou a mão da garota, reconfortando-a.  
  
- Depois disso, ele foi embora... Covarde - o rapaz disse com fúria. - Por que ele odeia tanto você?  
  
- Eu não sei, Sirius. Existem várias coisas nele que eu não entendo.  
  
Depois disso, Sirius evitou falar sobre o que havia acontecido. Agora ele só queria proteger Anne, e mais uma vez ele falou sobre o plano. Tudo já estava planejado, e apesar do receio que sentia, a garota finalmente concordou com o plano. Quando Sirius falava, a garota pensava que era impossível que algo desse errado. Esse otimismo foi o bastante para que ela se comportasse como o pai queria que ela fizesse depois que ele voltou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Severo e Anne empurravam seus malões pela estação de King's Cross com um ar concentrado, ignorando as outras pessoas. Os dois não trocavam nenhum olhar, tentando ignorar até mesmo que um estava ao lado do outro. O motivo para os dois agirem assim era a presença de Andrew Snape, que observava os filhos, atento a qualquer sinal de comunicação entre os dois, e disposto a punir quem tentasse iniciar uma conversa. Ele estava tomando todos os cuidados para não deixar os irmãos sozinhos, nem mesmo em Hogwarts. Para isso, ele tinha seus contatos, e todo o plano já estava pronto. Ele só precisava dar o primeiro passo.  
  
- Adrianne, vá para o trem - Andrew disse depois que os três atravessaram a barreira para a estação bruxa. - Severo, você tem que falar comigo.  
  
- Sim, senhor... - a garota respondeu obedientemente, e entrou no trem, mas ao contrário do que o pai esperava, ela esperou, dentro do trem, que o pai fosse embora e o irmão entrasse no expresso.  
  
- Sev! Espera! - Anne chamou o irmão quando ele passou por ela, apressado.  
  
- Anne, ele não quer que nós...  
  
- Pouco me importa o que ele quer! E além do mais, ele já deve ter ido embora mesmo!  
  
- E o Black? - Severo perguntou olhando com raiva para Anne - Por que você não vai atrás dele?  
  
- Ele não é importante. - ela disse sabendo que o irmão gostaria de ouvir isso - Vamos deixar os malões aqui. Os elfos que cuidem deles.  
  
Em seguida, a garota puxou o irmão pelo trem até chegar a um vagão pouco usado por estar bastante velho. Severo olhou surpreso para a irmã. Ele não fazia a menor idéia de como ela conseguia descobrir essas coisas.  
  
- Como você descobriu esse vagão?  
  
- Nott disse uma vez que nunca entraria numa dessas cabines. Então eu decidi que aqui era onde eu deveria ficar. Ninguém nunca me incomodou. - ela parou na frente de uma cabine e abriu a porta - Ótimo, essa sempre está vazia.  
  
Severo balançou a cabeça. Essa era uma atitude típica da irmã, fazer o que ela não deveria fazer. O rapaz conhecia uma pessoa que também agia assim, mas provavelmente Anne ficaria zangada se fosse comparada ao pai.  
  
Severo entrou na cabine, e não disfarçou a repulsa que sentiu. O estofado que cobria os bancos estava envelhecido, rasgado e sujo, a tintura estava gasta, quase desaparecendo, e ele podia jurar que havia um buraco no teto. Definitivamente aquele não era um lugar para um Snape ficar.  
  
- Se você quiser, podemos ir para outra cabine.  
  
- Não foi eu quem quis conversar - ele respondeu rudemente.  
  
- Para onde ele levou você depois que ele descobriu sobre a passagem? - ignorando o desprezo do irmão, Anne perguntou.  
  
- Eu não sei. Era uma floresta.  
  
- A Floresta Proibida?!  
  
Severo mal segurou um sorriso em seu rosto. A irmã havia errado, mas observando por outro ângulo, ela não estava muito longe de descobrir o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Não.  
  
- Você viu... - Anne perguntou olhando com incerteza para o irmão. Ainda tinha medo de dizer Voldemort, mas não queria chamá-lo de outra forma.  
  
- Não - a segunda negativa de Severo foi dita com mais firmeza.   
  
- Ele obrigou você a fazer alguma coisa?  
  
- Não.  
  
- Ele machucou você?  
  
- Não.  
  
Anne não conseguiu mais suportar as respostas evasivas de Severo, e levantou-se do banco de uma vez.  
  
- Afinal, quando você vai me dizer o que aconteceu nessa viagem? Ou você não pretende falar nada além de não?  
  
Severo olhou com raiva para a irmã. Ele pensava que para ela, tudo deveria ser somente uma brincadeira, mas ele, que havia vivenciado coisas terríveis, sabia que não era brincadeira. E se Anne achava que o que estava acontecendo com ele não era sério, ela iria saber a verdade agora.  
  
- Você quer saber o que aconteceu? Quer saber mesmo?  
  
- Diga-me.  
  
- Eles me treinaram para a possibilidade de um ataque. E depois, aconteceu o ataque.  
  
- Você não machucou ninguém, machucou? - ela perguntou, assustada.  
  
- Não houve feridos.   
  
Anne suspirou, e Severo fez uma pausa antes de continuar.  
  
- Todos foram mortos. - os olhos da garota saltaram do rosto - Agora você está entendendo que isso não é brincadeira! Eu torturei pessoas, eu matei pessoas, e sabe qual é a pior parte? Eu fui parabenizado por tudo o que eu fiz!  
  
Anne olhava fixamente para o irmão, sem conseguir acreditar em tudo o que ele havia dito, e disse com fúria.  
  
- Ele obrigou você a fazer isso, não foi?  
  
- Não, Anne, ele não me obrigou a fazer nada! - o rapaz disse enfatizando o pronome com sarcasmo - Droga, Anne, não somos mais crianças! Eu posso me responsabilizar pelo que eu faço! Por que você não vai atrás do Black ao invés de ficar aqui me importunando?  
  
E sem esperar que a irmã respondesse, ele saiu da cabine, com raiva de Anne, e a garota ficou sozinha até que no meio da viagem, Sirius apareceu.  
  
- Você é a garota mais difícil de encontrar, sabia? - ele sorriu, e beijou levemente os lábios da garota, antes de observá-la melhor e perceber que ela parecia preocupada - O que aconteceu? Você está preocupada por causa do ataque?  
  
Anne ergueu as sobrancelhas, observando que Sirius também estava diferente, não tão alegre quanto ele era.  
  
- Ataque? Que ataque? Você não me disse nada sobre isso quando me visitou.  
  
- Você não soube do ataque?   
  
Sirius olhou surpreso para Anne. Ele imaginava que ela deveria saber, afinal, até onde ele sabia, o ataque havia sido planejado por Andrew Snape. Mas ele ficou aliviado por Anne não saber de nada. Isso significava que ela não estava envolvida.   
  
- Não, eu não soube de nenhum ataque. O que fizeram?  
  
- Gigantes atacaram uma cidade próxima à minha casa. Os trouxas foram mortos, a maioria deles foram meus amigos quando éramos crianças... - ao lembrar-se dos antigos amigos, o rosto do rapaz assumiu uma expressão triste.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - a garota perguntou com preocupação.  
  
- Nós não estávamos em casa... O ataque aconteceu um dia depois da última visita, por isso eu não falei nada.  
  
- Eu pensei que você ia para a Irlanda naquele dia!   
  
- Minha mãe mudou de idéia, ela quis visitar uns velhos amigos... Se não fosse isso, talvez alguns trouxas poderiam ter sido salvos. - esse pensamento só fez a raiva de Sirius aumentar.  
  
- Sirius, eles eram gigantes, ninguém teriam chance nenhuma contra eles... A não ser... - a garota ficou pensativa por alguns segundos, percebendo o motivo da viagem do pai.  
  
- O que foi, Anne?  
  
- Havia algum Comensal com os gigantes?  
  
- Sim, como você sabia? - o rapaz perguntou com curiosidade, começando a suspeitar de que talvez Anne soubesse de alguma coisa.  
  
- Eu só deduzi, eles sempre estão envolvidos nisso, não é? Os gigantes foram o que me surpreendeu. Eles são violentos e tudo mais, mas eu pensei que eles preferiam viver escondidos dos trouxas... Talvez eles só atacaram por que os Comensais tiveram que convencê-los... - isso explicava o motivo da demora de Andrew e Severo, a garota pensou.  
  
- Eu pensei a mesma coisa. Talvez... - Sirius interrompeu a frase pouco antes de dizer que talvez Dumbledore pensasse da mesma forma. Anne não deveria saber sobre a Ordem da Fênix, por mais que ele quisesse contar tudo para ela - Talvez os Aurores pensem da mesma forma... - ele disse para evitar que a garota suspeitasse de algo.  
  
- É... - a garota concordou com a cabeça - Talvez... - ela disse com preocupação. Se os Aurores investigassem mais, poderiam até descobrir que Severo era um Comensal.   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O salão principal estava belamente decorado, como todos os anos, para recepcionar os novos alunos e os veteranos que voltavam para mais um ano em Hogwarts. Nas mesas de suas respectivas casas, os alunos do segundo ao sétimo ano aguardavam a seleção dos novos alunos.  
  
Quando todos estavam sentados, a professora McGonagall entrou no salão com os novos alunos. Vários rostos ansiosos olharam para o teto, e dele para o chapéu que a professora de Transfiguração segurava. Ela chamou o primeiro aluno, e a seleção começou.  
  
Nas mesas, os alunos esboçavam as mais variadas reações. Anne bocejava, impaciente. Desde que havia sido selecionada para a Sonserina, a cerimônia de seleção passou a ser entediante. Na mesa da Grifinória, Ethan e Bartolomeu apostavam entre si para qual casa iriam os novos alunos. Na mesa da Lufa-lufa, um grupo de meninas observava se os novos alunos eram bonitos, enquanto que na mesa da Corvinal, os monitores conversavam sobre o mais recente ataque, até que a seleção terminou, e Dumbledore levantou-se.  
  
- Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, ou exatamente por causa deles, desejo a todos um ótimo ano. Sejam bem-vindos, alunos. Espero que esses meses não tenham sido suficientes para que vocês tenham esquecido tudo o que já aprenderam, e estejam prontos para mais um ano de aprendizado. - os alunos aplaudiram, e o diretor esperou que todos parassem antes de continuar - Antes do tão esperado banquete, eu gostaria de apresentar a vocês nossa nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Arabella Figg.  
  
Quando o diretor anunciou o nome da professora, uma bruxa já velha, mas elegante entrou no salão. Ela usava um chapéu azul-escuro, óculos que não escondiam os olhos azul-turquesa, e com um sorriso simpático, ela cumprimentou os alunos, que aplaudiam com entusiasmo, exceto alguns alunos da Sonserina, e Anne notou que quase todos eram amigos de Severo.   
  
Poucos eram os que não haviam ouvido falar de Arabella Figg, irmã de um dos primeiros Aurores que havia sido morto por Voldemort, e que desde então, começou uma batalha contra o bruxo. Já havia sido vítima de inúmeros ataques, mas sempre conseguiu escapar, e agora, ela ensinaria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Não era por nada que todos estavam animados.  
  
- Seja bem-vinda, Arabella. - o diretor disse sorrindo para a nova professora quando os aplausos terminaram - Acho que não estou sendo otimista quando digo que todos vão gostar das aulas de Arabella. Mas além de uma nova professora, os alunos da Sonserina terão um novo diretor. Devido aos acontecimentos do último ano escolar, o professor Carwell é agora o novo diretor da Sonserina.  
  
Dessa vez, todos os alunos da Sonserina ficaram zangados, inclusive Anne. O professor de Poções era um velho que nunca havia demonstrado interesse por nada além de suas poções, ao contrário do professor Wright, que defendia a Sonserina acima de qualquer coisa. Além disso, Anne ainda se lembrava que a culpa dela ter ido em detenção no quinto ano havia sido dele. Os protestos, no entanto, foram em vão. Dumbledore não parecia disposto a mudar o diretor da Sonserina, então os alunos tiveram que se conformar.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
As aulas já haviam começado há dois dias, e aquela seria a primeira aula-conjunto entre Sonserina e Grifinória. Na noite anterior, Sirius e Anne combinaram que iriam sentar-se juntos, portanto, Anne só entrou na sala depois que o professor Carwell entrou.A garota passou os olhos pela sala, fingindo procurar um lugar para sentar, e fingindo não ter encontrado nenhum outro lugar além na mesma mesa que Sirius, ela fez uma careta e olhou com falsa raiva para o grifinório.  
  
- Eu não vou ficar aí com você! - ela disse com desprezo.  
  
- Bem, você tem duas escolhas. - Sirius sorria - Sair e não assistir a aula, o que vai fazer com que você perca a explicação e não entenda nada depois, ou então...  
  
- Ou então sentar na minha mesa, no lugar que eu guardei para ela. - Anne e Sirius trocaram olhares assustados antes de voltarem o rosto para Severo - Vá cuidar da sua vida, Black, e deixe a minha irmã em paz.  
  
Sem outra alternativa, Anne não reclamou quando sentiu que a mão de Severo a empurrava até uma das mesas da frente, enquanto Sirius olhava mal-humorado para Severo.  
  
No restante do dia, Severo não deixou Anne ficar sozinha em momento algum, e quando os dois conversavam, ele fazia questão de ressaltar os defeitos de Sirius e dos outros Marotos. Só depois da última aula foi que a garota conseguiu escapar da vigilância do irmão, aproveitando o momento em que Rosier chamou Severo para os dois conversarem.  
  
Rapidamente, a garota guardou seus livros no dormitório e foi para o banheiro feminino, pensando, com raiva no que Severo estava tentando fazer. Ele estava tentando fazer com que a irmã e Sirius tivessem o mínimo de contato possível, e que se falando mal do grifinório ele fizesse a irmã perceber quem Black realmente era, ela desistiria desse relacionamento.  
  
Anne bateu com raiva no boxe do banheiro. Se Severo continuasse assim, ela só poderia se encontrar com Sirius na sala secreta. A sala secreta... Ela sorriu ao lembrar-se que poderia encontrar Sirius na sala, e imediatamente foi para a sala secreta, mas quando estava passando em frente ao salão principal...  
  
- Anne!  
  
- Severo... - o tom de pânico na voz da garota denunciava que ela não estava satisfeita por encontrar o irmão.  
  
- Onde você estava? Procurei você por toda parte!  
  
- Eu... er... eu estava... - ela gaguejava, tentando pensar numa desculpa, mas sem ter nenhuma idéia - Por aí...  
  
- Você deve estar com fome, vamos para o salão principal, logo o jantar vai ser servido.  
  
- Não, Sev, eu estou cansada, acho que vou dormir... - a garota fingiu um bocejo.  
  
- De jeito nenhum! - o rapaz protestou, sem estar disposto a deixar a irmã sozinha - Eu não vou deixar minha irmã passar fome! Vamos para o salão principal, agora mesmo.  
  
O tom imperativo de Severo deixava claro que ele não iria aceitar um não de Anne, e ela estava indecisa. Não queria ir para o salão, mas se não fizesse o que o irmão ordenava, os dois acabariam brigando, e, a garota reconhecia, preferia que Severo a protegesse a ignorasse, portanto, ela foi para o salão com o irmão.  
  
Severo e Anne ficaram no salão principal conversando até que, falando alto e chamando a atenção de todos, Sirius entrou no salão com os outros marotos. O sonserino percebeu a troca de olhares entre a irmã e o grifinório, e antes que Anne inventasse alguma desculpa para escapar, ele decidiu intervir.  
  
- Vamos para a sala comunal.  
  
- Mas, Sev, seu prato está pela metade... - a garota disse, tentando fazer com que o irmão ficasse no salão. Sirius estava tentando sinalizar para ela.  
  
- Eu já comi demais, Anne, e ainda por cima, temos que fazer a tarefa de Transfigurações, elas vão ser importantes para nosso exame de aparatação, e você não pode nem sonhar em ser reprovada no exame. - o sonserino disse, bebendo em seguida um último gole do suco de abóbora, fazendo questão de esquecer que ele já sabia aparatar a alguns meses, e ignorando o olhar furioso da irmã. Mas de qualquer forma, ela foi atrás dele.  
  
- Nós vamos para a biblioteca? - a garota perguntou em voz alta quando passou em frente à mesa da Grifinória.  
  
- Pode ser... - o irmão respondeu um pouco distante.  
  
Quando chegaram às masmorras, Anne pegou os livros de Transfiguração, mas quando foi para a sala comunal, encontrou o irmão sentado em uma das cadeiras, longe da fogueira e dos outros alunos, e parecendo pouco disposto a ir para a biblioteca.  
  
- Nós não íamos para a biblioteca? - ela perguntou, contrariada.  
  
- Mudei de idéia. - o rapaz respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro - Sente-se.  
  
Anne suspirou cansada, e sentou-se sem falar nada contra o irmão ter mudado de idéia. Ela sabia o motivo por ele ter feito isso, e se arrependeu por não ter percebido antes, mas agora ela teria que ficar a noite toda com o irmão, ou pelo menos até ele ficar com sono. A garota suspirou outra vez, duvidando de que naquela noite ela iria para a sala secreta.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
As verdes e já fracas chamas da lareira sumiram no instante que Severo fechou o livro e levou a irmã até o dormitório do sétimo ano, com o que Anne podia jurar ser um sorriso de dever cumprido.   
  
A garota ainda bocejou sem nenhum fingimento depois que disse boa noite ao irmão, e entrou no quarto em seguida. Ao ver-se só, Anne não pensou se uma das três colegas de quarto estavam acordadas, e imediatamente pegou o mapa que Sirius havia dado. Ela procurou o ponto indicando S. Snape com os olhos, e ficou aliviada quando viu que ele estava tranqüilamente em seu dormitório, e mais ainda quando viu que o ponto indicando S. Black estava na sala secreta. Rapidamente, Anne pegou o livro de animagia e saiu das masmorras para a sala.  
  
Quando a garota entrou na sala, como se estivesse fugindo de um trasgo, o rosto corado, e parecendo bastante irritado, Sirius cruzou os braços, e olhou com falsa raiva para Anne enquanto falava friamente.  
  
- Senhorita Snape, o seu intolerável atraso de mais de uma hora só me deixa uma escolha. De-ten-ção. Eu pensei em tirar pontos, mas visto que você é minha única aluna, então acho que terei que acalmar os meus instintos de tirano e contentar-me somente com sua detenção.  
  
A garota apertou a mão com nervosismo, sem ânimo para rir da brincadeira de Sirius.  
  
- Meu irmão não deu um minuto de sossego.  
  
Sirius fez um gesto tranqüilizante com a mão.  
  
- Eu já esperava por isso, mas eu não pensei que você fosse demorar tanto. Já é quase meia-noite!  
  
- Se não fosse o mapa, eu teria demorado mais. - ela disse enquanto apontava a varinha para o mapa - Malfeito-feito.  
  
- Bem, vamos começar logo, hoje temos pouco tempo... - o rapaz disse enquanto procurava o capítulo da aula.   
  
Anne olhou com ansiedade para as folhas que passaram. A cada dia que passava, Sirius passava por mais folhas antes de chegar ao capítulo, e naquela noite, a garota percebeu que o rapaz havia passado por quase todo o livro antes de chegar ao capítulo daquela aula. O livro estava quase no fim, e as aulas também. Só faltavam poucos capítulos sobre como manter a mente humana no corpo de animal, e as poções que ajudariam Anne a tornar-se um animago já estavam sendo preparadas. A ansiedade que ela sentia crescia cada vez mais.  
  
- Isso! Eu mal posso esperar para que as aulas acabem!   
  
- E também para ficar livre do seu professor, não é? - Sirius perguntou, fingindo estar magoado.  
  
- De jeito nenhum. - a garota respondeu com um olhar determinado e um sorriso confortante, fazendo o rapaz se aproximar dela, como se tivesse sendo atraído pela garota - Certo, agora, que tal se...  
  
- Se a gente esquecesse a aula... - o rapaz disse enquanto acariciava o rosto da garota - e fôssemos fazer algo mais interessante...?  
  
Anne não falou nada. Ela afastou-se de Sirius e foi até a mesa, onde pegou o livro e o mostrou para o grifinório, que olhou desanimado para ela.  
  
- Está bem, entendi o recado...  
  
A garota aproximou-se do rapaz, e depois de um beijo no rosto, disse num sussurro.  
  
- Depois podemos fazer outras coisas...  
  
Sirius ficou ereto, qualquer traço de sono havia desaparecido.  
  
- Capítulo duzentos e oitenta e um, não é? Bem, ele não parece complicado, acho que você aprende logo...  
  
A garota não conseguiu segurar um riso divertido.  
  
- Interesseiro!  
  
- E você não consegue ficar longe de mim - ele disse com um sorriso cínico.  
  
- Sirius... - a garota disse num tom de aviso.  
  
- Eu já entendi, eu já entendi!  
  
- Nós temos que estudar esse capítulo logo. Do jeito que Severo está, não sei nem se amanhã conseguirei chegar aqui antes de você ir embora! Então vamos logo terminar esse capítulo.  
  
- Ei, eu pensei que EU era o professor! Se você continuar insubordinada assim, eu... - o rapaz interrompeu a frase quando percebeu o olhar recriminador de Anne - Desculpa, eu prometo não dizer mais uma só palavra, está bem? - ele voltou a atenção para o livro de animagia - Vejamos... "Como manter a mente humana enquanto animal"  
  
Sirius começou a ler, sem ver o sorriso maroto no rosto de Anne, que pensava, com alegria, que ele nunca mudaria.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Por mais que Anne teria ficado contente se Severo tivesse deixado de vigiá-la, o rapaz continuou vigiando a irmã. Por causa disso, durante o dia, Sirius e Anne demonstravam a mais profunda indiferença, e para manter a farsa, os dois sentaram-se distantes na primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, aula conjunta com os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória.  
  
A maioria dos alunos havia chegado na sala muito antes da aula começar, o que era raro na última aula do dia, mas todos estavam curiosos em como a famosa bruxa administraria as aulas. Os alunos pensavam no quanto Arabella Figg conhecia das artes das trevas, e agora ela estava em Hogwarts, a poucos minutos de começar a dar aula para os alunos do sétimo ano.  
  
- Boa tarde. - a professora cumprimentou os alunos com voz firme, prendendo a atenção deles assim que pisou na sala - Como o professor Dumbledore disse, eu serei professora de vocês durante um ano. Apesar do curto tempo, espero que seja um ano proveitoso para todos. - ela começou a caminhar pela sala, passos miúdos, mas que em nenhum momento conseguiram esconder a força de vontade da mulher - Eu também fui informada do que o professor Wright ensinou a vocês, e confesso que fiquei impressionada com o pouco que vocês sabiam. Alguma coisa sobre criaturas mágicas, bruxos das trevas, objetos mágicos, mas tudo muito superficial. Ainda bem. - ela fez uma pausa, e quase todos os alunos trocaram algumas palavras - Essas coisas não são tão necessárias quando se está frente a frente com um bruxo das trevas, em uma situação de grande perigo. É preciso saber um bom feitiço, ter uma boa poção em mãos, conhecimento de duelo, mas, exceto pelo Clube de Duelos, acho que o professor Wright fez o possível para que vocês não aprendessem essa matéria como deveriam ter aprendido. Bem, era de interesse dele que vocês não aprendessem isso. - a professora disse dando de ombros, ignorando os olhares furiosos de quase todos os alunos da Sonserina - Portanto, teremos que começar praticamente do zero, mas ao fim do ano, vocês estarão preparados para enfrentar o mundo.   
  
Em seguida, a professora Figg fez a chamada, e enquanto chamava os nomes, ela olhava para cada um dos alunos, e todos puderam sentir a coragem que o olhar dela transmitia, juntamente com uma enorme compaixão pelo mundo em que ela vivia, e quando a aula terminou, somente alguns sonserinos ainda tinham algo contra a nova professora, inclusive Severo. O rapaz comentou a opinião que a professora deixou nele com a irmã até eles chegarem na parede que dava entrada à sala comunal da Sonserina. Severo disse a senha, mas quando ele virou-se para continuar a conversa com Anne, ele não a viu, somente escutou, ao longe, os passos apressados da garota, enquanto praguejou interiormente.  
  
A idéia de correr enquanto Severo entrava surgiu na mente de Anne antes que ela pudesse pensar que era arriscado. Quando ela pensou nisso, o impulso já havia sido mais forte, e ela correu para a sala. Por sorte, ela estava com o mapa de Sirius nas suas coisas, e assim que entrou na sala, ela abriu o mapa.  
  
Primeiro, várias linhas surgiram, e em seguida, elas começaram a crescer para várias direções. Ao mesmo tempo, inúmeros pontos surgiram, quase todos em movimento, mas como se lesse a mente de Anne, os pontos inúteis desapareciam quase ao mesmo tempo em que surgiam, até que ela conseguiu localizar Sirius indo para o salão principal, e ela saiu da sala antes que ele entrasse no salão. Naquela noite não haveria aula porque era lua-cheia, mas ela queria aproveitar qualquer momento que pudesse ter a sós com Sirius, por isso havia fugido de Severo.  
  
Não demorou muito para que Anne encontrasse Sirius conversando com Tiago e Pedro, e sem se importar com os outros dois, ela foi falar com Sirius.  
  
- Temos que ir conversar agora.  
  
O rapaz virou-se para a garota com surpresa, não esperava que fosse falar com ela naquele dia.  
  
- Espera um pouco que eu estou indo para a sala.  
  
Anne concordou com a cabeça, e voltou para a sala. Ela ainda estava com o mapa aberto em suas mãos, e ficou observando o caminho do ponto indicando S. Black até a sala, mas quando Sirius estava se aproximando, ela olhou intrigada para um outro ponto que saía do salão principal para fora do castelo até o Salgueiro Lutador, indicando J. Black.  
  
- O que você quer falar comigo?  
  
A voz de Sirius assustou Anne, e fez com que ela derrubasse o mapa. O rapaz abaixou-se para pegar o mapa, mas um grito da garota o reteve.  
  
- Não!   
  
Sirius pegou o mapa, mas devolveu para a garota sem olhá-lo.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- É que eu... Eu esqueci de apagar o mapa... - ela disse corando por causa da mentira, enquanto Sirius entregava o mapa para ela - Malfeito-feito.   
  
Anne virou-se para guardar o mapa, e Sirius olhou desconfiado para ela. Ele suspeitou que tinha algo no mapa que ela não queria que ele visse, e ficou chateado. Era mais um segredo que Anne escondia dele, e ele suspeitava que tinha algo a ver com o irmão dela. Desde as visitas que Sirius havia feito ao castelo Snape durante as férias ele pensava nisso.  
  
- E então, o que você quer falar comigo?  
  
Quando Anne voltou-se para Sirius, não havia o menor sinal de desconfiança no rosto do rapaz, mas ela não queria mais conversar com Sirius, com medo de que ele descobrisse o que a irmã estava fazendo e ficasse com raiva.  
  
- Acho melhor conversarmos depois, meu irmão pode estar me procurando, sabe, e hoje é lua-cheia... Tchau  
  
E dando um rápido beijo nos lábios do rapaz, Anne saiu da sala, deixando Sirius mais desconfiado ainda de que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne acordou mais cedo do que o habitual, e com o corpo dolorido. Por alguns instantes, ela pensou o que estava fazendo dormindo no chão, mas ao ver Severo dormindo no chão da sala comunal, ela lembrou com um olhar zangado do que havia acontecido na noite anterior.  
  
Depois de ter escapado daquela forma da vigilância do irmão, Severo não desgrudou mais de Anne, e a vigilância já durava dois dias. O rapaz seguia a irmã para onde quer que ela fosse, a ponto até de esperá-la do lado de fora quando ela precisava ir ao banheiro. Muitos dos sonserinos começaram a fazer brincadeiras com Severo, chamando-o de guarda-costas, mas o rapaz não se importava. Ele precisava proteger a irmã da pior coisa que poderia acontecer com ela, e para isso, ele não se importou em praticamente obrigar Anne a passar a noite com ele na sala comunal revisando a matéria de Poções, nem quando os olhos da garota ficaram pesados, ou quando ele começou a bocejar com mais freqüência, ou quando a irmã começou a estudar deitada de lado, ou quando ele não conseguia mais impedir que a sua cabeça pendesse para o lado. Não demorou muito para que os irmãos Snape estivessem dormindo.  
  
E agora Anne estava acordada, mas ela não ficou muito tempo com raiva. Logo ela percebeu que Severo estava dormindo, e se ela quisesse fugir da superproteção dele, aquele era o momento perfeito.  
  
Antes de sair das masmorras, ela pegou o mapa de Sirius, assim poderia saber quando Severo saísse da sala comunal, ou quando Sirius saísse da torre. E se tivesse sorte, talvez conseguisse falar com Julie Black. Desde que havia visto a irmã de Sirius indo para o Salgueiro Lutador, Anne decidiu que deveria conversar com a garota, mas todas as vezes que Anne tentou falar com Julie, a garota conseguia escapar, e isso frustrava Anne. Não que ela quisesse falar com Julie. A garota faria qualquer coisa para não falar com a irmã de Sirius, mas se ela não alertasse Julie e Sirius descobrisse que a irmã ia para o Salgueiro Lutador fiar com Lupin, ele ficaria bastante chateado.  
  
O salão principal estava vazio, e consultando o mapa, Anne descobriu que poucos eram os alunos que estavam acordados, e estes estavam quase todos em seus dormitórios. Todos na Sonserina ainda estavam dormindo.  
  
Com um suspiro de cansaço, já imaginando que aquela seria uma longa espera, a garota sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina, e imediatamente, um prato com comida surgiu em sua frente.  
  
- Pelo menos os elfos estão acordados...   
  
Enquanto Anne comia, os alunos iam acordando, e o movimento no salão principal aumentava. Logo um grupo de alunos do terceiro ano da Lufa-lufa entrou, sendo seguidos por alguns alunos da Grifinória, dois sonserinos, e uma corvinal, até que o salão ficou cheio o bastante para que alguém pudesse se preocupar de que casa era o aluno que entrava. Anne já havia terminado o café há alguns minutos quando, observando pelo mapa, viu que Julie Black estava saindo da torre da Grifinória.   
  
Anne levantou-se da mesa da Sonserina e saiu apressada do salão. Se Severo a encontrasse, ela não conseguiria outra oportunidade para falar com Julie tão cedo.  
  
Saindo do salão, Anne viu Julie Black descendo as escadas, e antes que a irmã de Sirius pudesse protestar, ela foi empurrada para dentro da sala secreta de Anne.  
  
Julie olhou com raiva para Anne. Nos últimos dois dias, tinha percebido que a garota queria falar com ela, e tinha evitado isso o máximo possível, pois ela preferia evitar uma briga a começar uma. Ela olhou com ousadia para Anne.  
  
- Eu quero sair daqui.  
  
Anne se segurou para não abrir a porta e expulsar Julie Black da sala, mas pensou em Sirius, e se acalmou.  
  
- Eu preciso conversar com você.  
  
- Nós não temos nada para conversar, Snape. Agora, deixa eu sair daqui.  
  
- Você não vai sair até ouvir o que eu tenho para falar.  
  
Anne falou num tom determinado e autoritário que deixou Julie irritada num primeiro momento, mas ela sempre foi sensata, e não seria agora que iria deixar de sê-lo. Ela sabia que as duas de odiavam, e se Anne teve que deixar seu ódio de lado, deveria ser um assunto sério. Julie fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu novamente, não havia nenhum sinal de mal-humor.  
  
- O que você quer falar comigo?  
  
- É sobre duas noites atrás. Eu vi pelo mapa que você estava seguindo Lupin até o Salgueiro Lutador.  
  
Por um segundo, um traço de raiva surgiu nos olhos de Julie. Com que direito aquela garota ficava bisbilhotando a vida dela no Mapa dos Marotos? E porque ela estava com o mapa?  
  
Sem perceber a mudança em Julie, Anne continuou.  
  
- Olha, pouco me importa o que você e o Lupin fazem, mas me importa o que Sirius vai sentir quando descobrir isso, e ele vai descobrir de qualquer forma. Se não fosse eu que tivesse visto você indo para a árvore, poderia ter sido ele, e teria sido um desastre, você conhece o seu irmão tão bem quanto eu.  
  
Julie cruzou os braços. Era difícil admitir que Anne estava certa, mas ela poderia ficar menos zangada porque já estava pensando em contar para o irmão o que ela estava fazendo. E também por descobrir, por mais que achasse o contrário, que Anne realmente se importava com Sirius.  
  
- Se era só isso, você perdeu o seu tempo. Eu já tinha pensado nisso.  
  
Anne deu de ombros.  
  
- Ótimo.  
  
Pensando que a conversa tinha terminado, Julie foi até a porta, mas quando pôs a mão na maçaneta, Anne continuou.  
  
- E já tinha pensado em contar também?  
  
Julie voltou-se para a garota com fúria antes de responder.  
  
- Cuide da sua vida, Snape.  
  
- É o que eu estou fazendo... - Anne acrescentou depois que Julie Black saiu, e em seguida, ela mesma saiu da sala, a tempo de voltar para o salão principal minutos antes de Severo entrar.  
  
Durante os quatro dias seguintes, Anne e Sirius não se encontraram. Por causa da lua-cheia, a garota não teve que ir para as aulas noturnas, e de certa forma, isso a ajudou. Sem precisar ficar ansiosa para fugir do irmão, Anne pareceu mais relaxada, então Severo deduziu que ela havia desistido de encontrar-se com Black por causa de sua vigilância, por isso, quando Anne disse que iria estudar na biblioteca, ele deixou a irmã sair sem fazer nenhuma pergunta.  
  
Anne caminhou até a sala contente por Severo ter deixado ela sair sem criar nenhuma confusão. Nada poderia dar errado naquela noite, porque, na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Anne recebeu um bilhete de Sirius que dizia que as poções estavam prontas. Naquela noite, ela iria se tornar um animago.  
  
Mas quando ela entrou na sala e viu Sirius sentado, pensativo, ela pensou, com desagrado, que algo havia acontecido, ela sabia exatamente o que havia sido.   
  
- Você descobriu sobre sua irmã, não é?  
  
Sirius levantou-se da cadeira furioso.  
  
- Então até você sabia? Você sabia e não disse nada para mim?!  
  
- Olha, Sirius, se a sua irmã não te contou nada, é porque ela não quis te preocupar... - a garota disse colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz sem saber porque estava tentando justificar Julie Black.  
  
- A Julie disse para mim o que ela estava fazendo - ele disse entre dentes.  
  
-Se ela disse, por que você está assim? - ela disse sem entender o ressentimento de Sirius.  
  
- Eu pensei que ela confiava em mim, droga! - ele bateu na mesa com força - Eu sou o irmão dela, se ela quisesse fazer alguma coisa, não precisava esconder de mim!  
  
Anne ficou sem reação por uns momentos, finalmente entendendo o motivo por estar defendendo a irmã de Sirius. Assim como Julie Black, Anne estava escondendo algo do irmão. A diferença entre as duas é que Julie Black tinha coragem para enfrentar o irmão e fazer o que achava certo, enquanto ela fazia o possível para esconder de Severo os encontros noturnos que tinha com Sirius, pois sabia que ele teria a mesma reação de Sirius.  
  
- Talvez ela soubesse que você iria agir assim... - ela disse num sussurro, quase sem perceber que estava falando - Ela só queria ficar com Lupin num momento que ela sabia que era difícil para ele.  
  
- Ela não precisava ter feito isso! Além disso, eu sou o irmão dela, eu sei o que é o melhor para a Julie.  
  
- Você já pensou que meu irmão deve sentir o mesmo em relação a mim?  
  
Anne havia dito a coisa certa para fazer Sirius se calar, pelo menos por tempo suficiente para ele ver como estava agindo, mas não para aceitar que ele poderia ser como o irmão da garota.  
  
- O que acontece entre você e o seu irmão é totalmente diferente do que acontece entre mim e Julie. Ela estava correndo perigo de ser atacada pelo Remo.  
  
- E eu? Eu também não estou correndo perigo? Se algo der errado, eu posso virar um animal para sempre!  
  
Sirius olhou com determinação antes de falar.  
  
- Nada vai dar errado comigo por perto.  
  
- Aposto que foi isso que sua irmã ou o Lupin disseram.   
  
Sirius apertou a mão com força e desviou o rosto, sabendo o que a garota queria que ele fizesse quando disse aquilo, e irritado com Anne por ela conhecê-lo tão bem. Quando ele voltou o olhar para ela, a garota sabia o que ele iria fazer.  
  
- É melhor nós encerrarmos essa aula por hoje. Eu tenho que ir falar com a Julie.  
  
Anne concordou com a cabeça, e deixou Sirius sair sem fazer nada, invejando o que o rapaz iria fazer pela irmã.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Como naquela noite Anne voltou cedo para as masmorras, Severo não suspeitou de nada, e na noite seguinte, a garota foi para a sala secreta novamente sem nenhum problema.  
  
Dessa vez, Sirius estava mais calmo, sentado em uma das cadeiras e folheando o livro de animagia.  
  
- Oi - a garota o cumprimentou, fazendo Sirius olhar para ela com um sorriso.  
  
- Oi, Annie. - ele levantou-se e beijou a garota levemente nos lábios antes de dizer num sussurro - Eu adoro você.  
  
Anne sorriu de volta para ele, com orgulho.  
  
- Eu sei.  
  
Os dois trocaram mais um beijo antes que Sirius falasse em tom brincalhão.  
  
- Se você quiser, hoje nós podemos descobrir que animago você é, mas se você não quiser, podemos revisar o capítulo de como controlar a mente...  
  
Anne olhou irritada para o rapaz.  
  
- Nem brinque com isso! A poção já está pronta, então o que estamos esperando?  
  
- Bem, foi você que fez, então você é quem sabe o que estamos esperando. Onde está a poção?  
  
- Aqui - a garota respondeu tirando um vidro das vestes.  
  
- Você sabe o que fazer agora - Sirius disse com solenidade, e Anne concordou séria, acenando com a cabeça.  
  
A garota tomou a poção e logo depois sentiu a sensação confortante de que em seu corpo não havia ossos, órgãos, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la sentir dor. Com um pouco de dificuldade por não estar sentindo os ossos do braço direito, ela segurou a varinha, mas por não sentir nada, a mente de Anne conseguiu concentrar-se somente no feitiço que ela tinha que fazer.  
  
- Animagus!  
  
Em seguida, o corpo de Anne começou a se transformar. Primeiro, a coluna não conseguiu mais manter o corpo da garota de pé, então ela abaixou-se. Os membros se contraíram, e as unhas se transformaram em garras afiadas, ao mesmo tempo em que a pele era substituída por uma pelagem de cor negra. Finalmente, o rosto encolheu, e os dentes se transformaram em presas. A única parte do corpo de Anne que permaneceu da mesma forma foram os olhos, que ainda eram os mesmos olhos verde-escuros com manchas amarelas.  
  
Mas a garota não sentiu nenhuma transformação. Só percebeu que havia se tornado um animal quando qualquer traço de raciocínio desapareceu. Agora ao invés da mente racional de um ser humano, a mente de Anne era a mente irracional de uma pantera negra.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Quando Anne tomou a poção, Sirius deu alguns passos para trás, mas atento a qualquer erro que pudesse acontecer enquanto viu o corpo da garota se transformar. O rapaz viu a garota se transformar sentindo um pouco de receio, mas quando Anne se transformou em uma pantera sem que nada tivesse dado errado, o rapaz suspirou aliviado.  
  
- Foi ótimo, Annie!! - ele disse com um sorriso - Você é uma pantera, mas por um segundo eu pensei que você ia ser um cachorro como eu!  
  
Sirius andou em direção à pantera, mas o olhar ameaçador do animal fez ele parar.  
  
- O que foi, Annie? - ele disse se esforçando para esconder a insegurança - Não gostou de ser uma pantera?  
  
O rapaz brincou, tentando acalmar o animal, mas ele recebeu um rugido como resposta. Em seguida, o animal começou a dar pequenos passos na direção de Sirius, preparando o ataque. O rapaz engoliu em seco, percebendo que algo havia dado errado, já que Anne parecia não estar controlando os instintos do animal.   
  
Tanto por achar que Anne conseguiria recuperar o controle como para ganhar tempo, Sirius começou a dar passos para trás. Ele caminhou até que quase encostou-se no quadro da floresta, e sem ter mais para onde ir, ele olhou assustado para a pantera, que saltou.  
  
Sirius fechou os olhos quando a pantera pulou, mas ao invés de ser atacado pela fera, o quadro da floresta se afastou da parede assim como fazia o quadro da Mulher Gorda.  
  
Quando Sirius abriu os olhos, viu que uma Anne desorientada estava sobre ele.  
  
- O que aconteceu? Como viemos parar aqui?  
  
Sirius estava pálido, mas sorria, apesar do nervosismo, e disse tentando parecer tranqüilo.  
  
- Você só tentou me atacar, mas o quadro conseguiu evitar que você perdesse o seu professor com um pequeno truque. - ele olhou ao redor antes de continuar - Então esse quadro escondia uma passagem o tempo todo...  
  
- Sirius! - Anne exclamou, impaciente, enquanto saía da passagem - Em que animal eu me transformei?  
  
- Só poderia ter sido em um animal desconfiado e sensível para ter tentado me atacar. Você é uma pantera negra. - em seguida, ele saiu da passagem, e de volta para a sala, continuou - A propósito, Annie, da próxima vez, coma mais, eu não quero ser o jantar de nenhum animal.  
  
Anne girou os olhos, irritada e impaciente com a brincadeira.  
  
- Certo, mas depois nós resolvemos esse detalhe. - ela olhou para o buraco na parede onde antes estava o quadro - Então atrás do quadro havia uma passagem? Onde será que ele vai dar?  
  
- É o que eu quero descobrir... Você vem? - Sirius perguntou estendendo a mão para a garota.  
  
- Claro que sim! Mas temos que voltar logo, eu ainda quero dormir.  
  
- Vamos ver... - o rapaz disse sem querer se comprometer, e em seguida, os dois entraram na passagem.  
  
Sirius e Anne tinham que andar abaixados porque a altura do túnel não era grande, e logo os dois ficaram cansados, mas a garota foi a primeira a reclamar.  
  
- Se nós nos transformássemos em animagos, iríamos bem mais rápido!  
  
- Annie, só vou deixar você se transformar outra vez quando você tiver revisado os exercícios de como manter a mente humana. Até lá, nada de transformações para você. - ele disse severo antes de acrescentar em tom de brincadeira - A não ser que você queira atacar alguns sonserinos...  
  
- Se você estiver falando do meu irmão... - Anne disse em tom de zanga.  
  
- Eu não disse nada, Annie! - Sirius disse fingindo-se de inocente, e gostando de provocar a garota - Foi você quem disse! Talvez você até tivesse pensando em fazer isso...  
  
- Eu não estou pensando coisa nenhuma! - ela disse com autoritarismo, sem perceber que Sirius sorria.  
  
Os dois continuaram discutindo até que Sirius, que ia à frente, sentiu o ar ficar mais frio.  
  
- Psiu, Annie! - ele disse quando parou de andar - Acho que estamos chegando perto do fim da passagem...  
  
- Ainda bem, minhas pernas já estão doendo!  
  
Não demorou muito tempo para que eles vissem uma luz, e logo os dois estavam saindo de uma árvore. Fora da passagem, Anne e Sirius perceberam que só havia árvores ao redor deles. Ao longe, eles ouviram um uivo.  
  
- Isso aqui não é a...? - Anne perguntou com a voz hesitante, visivelmente assustada.  
  
- Exatamente. - Sirius concordou com a cabeça - A Floresta Proibida.  
  
Anne tremeu assustada, e para se sentir mais segura, segurou sua varinha, mas a mão de Sirius impediu que ela fizesse alguma coisa.  
  
- Fique quieta, Annie! Se você fizer um feitiço, você não sabe que tipo de criatura estará atraindo até nós!  
  
Apesar do alerta, Sirius sentiu que algo estranho estava acontecendo, e quando se transformou em cão e farejou o ar, suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Ele ouviu vários passos indo na direção em que ele e Anne estavam.  
  
- Temos que voltar. - ele disse com seriedade para Anne.  
  
- Por quê? O que você ouviu?  
  
-Confie em mim, você não vai querer saber.  
  
- O que é, Sirius!? - a garota disse irritada porque o rapaz não dizia o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Quando nós voltarmos para a sala eu digo, mas entra logo na passagem!  
  
Sirius não esperou que Anne respondesse e a empurrou na direção da passagem, por isso, não percebeu quando uma pequena aranha surgiu, nem quando surgiram mais dez. Somente quando a garota olhou fixamente para algo atrás de Sirius foi que o rapaz deixou toda a preocupação que sentia transparecer. Ele virou-se para trás, e viu que inúmeras aranhas estavam ao redor dos dois num semicírculo.  
  
- Não desvie o olhar delas, Annie. - o rapaz disse com frieza - Entre devagar na passagem, e depois corra o mais rápido que você puder.  
  
A garota concordou com a cabeça num movimento lento, e apesar de estar tremendo, Anne entrou na passagem. Segundos depois, Sirius fez o mesmo, porém, parecendo mais apreensivo do que a garota.  
  
- Corre, corre, corre! - ele gritou, enquanto a passagem era invadida pelas aranhas.  
  
Sirius e Anne corriam o mais rápido que podiam, mas as aranhas se aproximavam cada vez mais. O rapaz sabia que se eles continuassem assim, não iriam durar muito tempo.  
  
- Annie, lembra daquilo que eu falei sobre exercícios?   
  
- O quê que tem?  
  
- Eu acho que essa é uma boa hora para saber se você já consegue controlar a sua mente.   
  
Antes que Sirius mudasse de idéia, Anne transformou-se em animago, enquanto o rapaz fazia o mesmo. A pantera e o cão corriam bem mais rápido que Anne e Sirius, e os dois conseguiram aumentar a distância das aranhas.   
  
Parecia que havia passado uma eternidade até que a pantera empurrou o quadro, e antes que alguma aranha pudesse entrar no castelo, o cão fechou a passagem com o quadro. Agora que estavam seguros, Sirius e Anne voltaram a forma humana, enquanto recuperavam o fôlego sentados no chão, apoiados na parede.  
  
- Annie... - o rapaz disse voltando o rosto para a garota - Acho que você merece um diploma. Você passou na prova final.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Nota da autora: Como o próximo capítulo é um capítulo crucial para a história, eu pedi pra Harue fazer uma propaganda, o endereço está na review, já que eu não consegui colocar aqui no capítulo... 


	19. Capítulo 18: Dois caminhos

18. DOIS CAMINHOS  
  
  
  
Depois que Anne conseguiu se transformar em animago sem a poção, Sirius a treinou mais algumas vezes, pois ela ainda não conseguia controlar a mente animal.  
  
- Isso está ficando chato! - Anne disse depois de mais uma tentativa sem sucesso.  
  
- Se continuar assim, você nunca vai conseguir! - Sirius disse com paciência - Onde está aquela Annie que estava determinada a ser um animago?  
  
- Ela voltou para as masmorras quando percebeu que nunca seria um animago - a garota resmungou, fazendo Sirius girar os olhos, impaciente.  
  
- Então vá buscá-la! - o rapaz colocou a mão no ombro dela - Vamos lá, Annie, eu sei que você consegue!  
  
A garota fechou os olhos, suspirando. Ser um animago era o seu grande sonho, e ela já tinha ultrapassado a parte mais difícil, não sentia mais dor quando se transformava em animago, então porque ela ainda não conseguia controlar a mente? Ela abriu os olhos, e pouco antes de se transformar em pantera, ouviu a voz de Sirius.  
  
- Você só tem que confiar em si mesma.   
  
- Eu sei disso - ela disse, mas não saiu nenhum som de sua boca, pelo menos nenhum som humano.  
  
Anne voltou os olhos para Sirius, e pela expressão do rapaz, percebeu que havia se transformado em pantera. Então ela descobriu que também estava pensando, e se estivesse na forma humana, um sorriso de satisfação estaria em seu rosto, mas Anne era uma pantera, então, a única coisa que ela pôde fazer para que Sirius pudesse entender que ela havia conseguido foi levar uma das patas até a mão do rapaz, que olhou com surpresa para a pantera negra.  
  
- Annie... Você conseguiu!  
  
Anne voltou à forma humana, o rosto iluminado pela conquista.  
  
- Sim, Sirius, eu consegui!  
  
Os dois se abraçaram, e quando se separaram, ainda sorriam.  
  
- Eu não teria conseguido sem você - Anne agradeceu. - Você foi um bom professor.  
  
- Eu fiz o que eu pude... - o rapaz respondeu, pensando como tinha ficado furioso há dois anos atrás quando percebeu que a única saída para que ninguém descobrisse que ele, Tiago e Pedro eram animagos clandestinos seria dar aula para a garota arrogante da Sonserina.  
  
Naquela época, ele nunca poderia imaginar que acabaria se apaixonando pela garota. Mas, pensando melhor, ele percebeu que sempre havia sentido algo por Anne, e que de qualquer forma, os dois teriam descoberto o sentimento que sentiam um pelo outro. E agora que as aulas haviam terminado, eles não tinham mais motivo nenhum para esconder isso. Pelo menos era o que Sirius achava.  
  
- Bem, agora que as aulas acabaram, o que você acha de continuarmos a nos encontrar aqui todas as noites? - a garota perguntou, sem imaginar o que Sirius estava planejando.  
  
Para Anne, tudo estava bem do jeito que as coisas estavam. Ela tinha Sirius e Severo não a ignorava, exatamente o contrário do que pensou que aconteceria quando descobriu que estava apaixonada por Sirius. Anne não queria que isso mudasse, e achava que o rapaz também iria pensar o mesmo. Ela não sabia o quanto estava enganada.  
  
Sirius olhou para a garota com espanto.  
  
- Eu pensei que enquanto as aulas continuassem, nós deveríamos manter os encontros em segredo, mas agora que você é um animago, então porque temos que continuar assim?  
  
Anne mordeu o lábio, tentando manter a calma, e respondeu com severidade.  
  
- Sirius, pensei que já tínhamos conversado sobre esse assunto.  
  
- Eu pensei que você só estava falando aquilo por causa das aulas. - o rapaz afundou os dedos no cabelo escuro - Droga, Annie, estarmos namorando é uma coisa tão ruim que devemos esconder de todos?   
  
- Por Merlin, Sirius, eu nunca quis dizer isso! Eu só quis evitar problemas, mas isso não quer dizer que é ruim você e eu namorarmos!  
  
- Prova isso, então! Vamos sair dessa sala de mãos dadas, e enfrentar todos que forem contra.  
  
A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Você está sendo imprudente.  
  
- E você está com medo por uma bobagem. Você não precisa disso, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.  
  
- Sirius, isso envolve muitas coisas, nós não podemos simplesmente sair e dizer que estamos juntos, não agora!   
  
- E então quando? - o rapaz disse levemente zangado, enquanto cruzava os braços.  
  
- Você esqueceu que no fim do ano eu vou para sua casa?  
  
- Isso não significa que tenhamos que fazer as coisas às escondidas. Eu não me sinto bem com isso.  
  
Anne suspirou, relutante. Ela não gostava que Sirius se sentisse mal por causa dela, mas ela também não queria que todos soubessem sobre o namoro dos dois. Anne sabia muito bem quais seriam as conseqüências que eles teriam que enfrentar, e faria o possível para impedir isso. Até mentir para Sirius.  
  
- Está bem, eu vou pensar sobre o assunto e depois digo o que eu decidi. Enquanto isso, podemos fazer outras coisas... - ela se aproximou do rapaz e tocou o rosto dele com o dedo, mas Sirius não demonstrou nenhum carinho. Ele conhecia a garota o bastante para saber que ela só estava adiando a decisão.  
  
- Então pense, Annie, pense muito bem. Aí então você me procura.  
  
Sirius olhou com decepção para a garota e saiu da sala, ignorando os chamados de Anne.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne acordou cedo, antes das três colegas de quarto, mas se levantou somente depois que ficou sozinha no quarto. Durante esse tempo, ela pensou na conversa que teve com Sirius na noite anterior. Ela sabia que ele estava com a razão, mas o medo que ela sentia não deixava que tomasse a decisão certa. E por saber que estava errada e Sirius certo, Anne saiu do dormitório mais tarde que o habitual. Ela não queria encarar o rapaz, mas quando Anne entrou no salão, seus olhos encontraram Sirius sentado na mesa da Grifinória.  
  
A garota parou de andar, sem ter coragem para continuar firme, e só percebeu que Severo estava ao seu lado quando ele a sacudiu.  
  
- Pensei que você não fosse mais sair do dormitório.  
  
- Eu... - a garota olhou para Sirius e hesitou por uns segundos, mas logo recuperou a calma e continuou com frieza - estava com sono.  
  
- Então você deve estar faminta, Anne, venha, vamos para a mesa. - Severo disse colocando a mão em torno do ombro da irmã, sem antes olhar com raiva para um certo rapaz na mesa da Grifinória.  
  
Os irmãos Snape estavam perto da mesa da Sonserina quando o professor Carwell chamou Anne.   
  
Como novo diretor da Sonserina, o professor de Poções havia marcado uma reunião com os alunos do time de quadribol. Exceto por Anne, só havia mais dois jogadores, Jewkes, o apanhador, e Hopkins, um artilheiro, e como Hopkins era mais experiente no time, ele foi escolhido capitão. Os testes para completar o time foram marcados, e com o time completo, os treinos começaram. Hopkins era um capitão exigente, queria ganhar a taça, pois aquele seria seu último ano em Hogwarts. Os treinos eram puxados, e por uma semana, Anne não conseguiu pensar em nada a não ser quadribol. Até que no sábado, depois que Jewkes pegou o pomo, Hopkins falou com o time.  
  
- Vocês estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Continuem assim, e a taça será nossa. Não esqueçam, amanhã, aqui no campo, na mesma hora de hoje.   
  
Por alguns instantes, Anne não soube o que fazer.Pela primeira vez naquela semana, ela tinha tempo livre. Ela ficou parada no campo, sozinha, até que percebeu que todos os seus músculos doíam, e antes que Hopkins mudasse de idéia, ela foi para o dormitório e dormiu tranqüilamente. Quando acordou, já era noite, e por não ter muitos alunos na sala comunal, Anne deduziu que o jantar deveria estar sendo servido, então foi para o salão principal.  
  
Quando ela entrou no salão, seus olhos pararam na mesa da Grifinória, por costume, e ela procurou Sirius, mas não viu o rapaz na mesa. Só o que viu foi um grupo de garotas rindo ao redor de alguém. Ela deu de ombros e foi para a mesa da Sonserina. Não queria mesmo ver Sirius. Havia sido ele quem começara aquela briga quando disse que os dois deveriam dizer para todos que estavam juntos, então era ele quem deveria terminar a discussão.   
  
Somente quando ela se sentou foi que percebeu quem as garotas estavam cercando. Por um segundo ela não acreditou, mas logo estava fechando o punho com força, zangada, e se perguntando o que Sirius estava fazendo cercado por aquelas garotas.  
  
Quando viu que Anne olhava furiosa em sua direção, Sirius percebeu que seu plano havia dado certo. Desde que havia começado a ensinar animagia a Anne, ele tentava evitar que as garotas se aproximassem dele como elas faziam antes que ele conhecesse a garota. O rapaz não sabia direito o motivo que o levava a agir dessa forma, mas quando descobriu que estava apaixonado por Anne, descobriu que fazia isso para que a garota percebesse que ele queria ficar somente com ela, e quando os dois começaram a namorar, o rapaz ficou mais cuidadoso ainda. Mas quando ele viu que Anne não estava disposta a ceder e aceitar que os dois assumissem o namoro, Sirius pensou que talvez se Anne o visse com outras garotas, ela pudesse perceber que poderia perdê-lo. Ele não poderia chamar aquele plano de honesto, mas Sirius sabia com quem estava lidando, e não havia se enganado quando pensou no plano e achou que conseguiria o seu objetivo.  
  
Anne levantou-se da mesa quase em seguida, porém, a garota passou direto pela mesa da Grifinória, mas minutos depois ela estava de volta, e segurava um pedaço de pergaminho na mão direita. Ela aproximou-se da mesa da Grifinória, sem se importar com o silêncio súbito que as garotas que rodeavam Sirius fizeram, e bateu a mão direita com força na mesa.  
  
- Você não vai estar rindo assim depois que enfrentar o meu time - Anne disse entre dentes, e em seguida, ela deu as costas para o rapaz e o pequeno grupo que o rodeava.  
  
Sirius deu um sorriso maroto sem conseguir tirar os olhos da garota, que caminhava decidida até a mesa da Sonserina.  
  
- Que papel é esse? - uma das garotas perguntou, segurando o pedaço de pergaminho que Anne havia deixado.  
  
Antes que a garota lesse o que estava escrito, Sirius pediu o pergaminho.  
  
- Deixe-me ver - a garota entregou-o, e Sirius o leu em seguida.   
  
"Black,  
  
Se você quiser terminar aquela conversa, apareça na sala depois da meia-noite.  
  
A. Snape."  
  
Sirius guardou o envelope com um sorriso no rosto, e falou em seguida.  
  
- Meninas, eu tenho que ir.  
  
Um coro de garotas se lamentou.  
  
- Nós tivemos uma adorável manhã, mas eu tenho que descansar agora, senão não poderemos continuar nossa conversa mais tarde - ele olhou para uma garota de cabelos cacheados e castanhos. - E, Maddie, eu quero ouvir mais sobre a poção que você está preparando, parece bem interessante - ele piscou, e em seguida, saiu do salão principal.   
  
Enquanto Sirius ia para a torre da Grifinória, ele assobiava, e ao se ver sozinho no dormitório do sétimo ano, ele soltou o grito de vitória que estava preso na garganta. O plano havia sido um sucesso.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Pontualmente à meia-noite, Sirius entrou na sala. Ele não se surpreendeu quando viu que Anne já estava lá, nem com o ar solene no rosto dela.  
  
- Antes que eu fale alguma coisa, eu queria fazer uma pergunta. - e sem esperar que o rapaz concordasse, ela continuou - Você pode me explicar o que você estava fazendo no salão com aquelas garotas?  
  
O tom frio da voz de Anne fez Sirius achar por alguns segundos que o plano dele havia ido um pouco longe demais. Ele não esperava aquela reação de Anne.  
  
- Eu... ahm... - a incerteza do sucesso fez ele hesitar por alguns instantes, mas ele continuou com firmeza - Estava só me divertindo. Foi você quem preferiu ficar escondida nas masmorras, e não eu. - ele se sentou em uma cadeira, ficando de frente para a garota.  
  
Anne abaixou a cabeça, não queria que Sirius visse a decepção em seu rosto, pois ele havia confirmado o que ela achava. Sirius havia desistido dela, e agora estava retomando a vida que tinha antes dela aparecer. Mas esse gesto não durou muito. Logo ela voltou a encarar Sirius sem demonstrar que havia sido atingida.  
  
- Pois muito bem. Eu não quero que você deixe de se divertir por minha culpa. Se você está se sentindo preso a mim, sinta-se livre. - ela se levantou - Nós vamos continuar em frente, cada um seguindo o seu caminho.  
  
A garota foi até a porta, e enquanto ela caminhava, Sirius sentiu como se ele estivesse indo com ela. O rapaz se levantou. Não podia deixar que ela fosse embora sem lutar.  
  
- Annie, espere.  
  
Anne parou de andar.   
  
- Merlin, não... - ela disse num murmúrio que Sirius não ouviu quando o rapaz a chamou pelo nome que ele havia dado a ela, e fechou os olhos antes de voltar-se para o rapaz - Sim?  
  
- O que você queria falar comigo?  
  
- Não era nada. Não parece ser mais importante, agora.  
  
O rapaz andou até ela.  
  
- Tem toda a importância do mundo para mim, Annie. - Sirius disse segurando as mãos da garota, e balançou a cabeça enquanto recomeçou a falar - Aquelas garotas não significam nada para mim, eu nem me lembro o nome delas! - ele olhou profundamente nos olhos de Anne - Eu sei que eu fui um pateta, mas pelo menos me diga o que você iria falar.  
  
Anne piscou, e uma lágrima solitária caiu do olho dela.  
  
- Sirius, eu odeio você!  
  
Ela acariciou o rosto do rapaz antes que seu lábio tocasse o do rapaz com delicadeza. O toque gentil da mão de Sirius em sua cintura, a outra mão segurando sua cabeça, a língua do rapaz percorrendo a sua boca, tudo isso fazia com que a garota percebesse que ela nunca devia ter duvidado do sentimento que ele sentia por ela.   
  
Somente um segundo antes de sentir os lábios de Anne foi que Sirius percebeu que ela não estava com raiva dele. E quando ela o beijou, ele teve certeza de que ela nunca deixaria de amá-lo. Anne não disse uma palavra que comprovasse isso, pelo contrário, mas para um sentimento como aquele, as palavras não eram necessárias, e Sirius não exigiria que ela dissesse o que sentia. Ter a certeza do que ela sentia era o suficiente para ele, e ele tinha a certeza de todo o amor que a garota sentia toda vez que a pele dela tocava a dele, em todas as vezes que ela o acariciava. Anne o amava. E era só disso que ele precisava.  
  
Quando o beijo terminou, as mãos de Sirius e Anne tocavam suavemente o rosto um do outro, até que o rapaz falou.  
  
- Se isso é ser odiado, eu queria ser odiado assim... - Anne ergueu as sobrancelhas, receosa do que o rapaz iria dizer, e Sirius sorriu antes de continuar -... somente por você.  
  
- Eu também queria que só eu odiasse você dessa forma.  
  
Os lábios dos dois se tocaram mais uma vez antes de Sirius perguntar.  
  
- Mas o que você queria falar, Annie?  
  
Anne, que sorria, ficou séria.  
  
- Nós fomos longe demais, Sirius. - o rapaz olhou intrigado para ela antes que ela continuasse - Nós fomos longe demais para podermos voltar a ser o que éramos antes. E eu não sei se eu quero voltar. - ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar - O que estou querendo dizer, Sirius, é que você estava certo. Nós deveríamos deixar que todos soubessem sobre nós dois.  
  
O rosto de Sirius se iluminou com um sorriso.  
  
- Isso é... - ele sabia que ficaria contente quando a garota concordasse com ele, mas não imaginava que seria tanto como estava sentindo -... é ótimo, Annie! Amanhã você pode ir almoçar comigo na mesa da Grifinória, acho que a Lily e você serão ótimas amigas, e depois nós podemos...  
  
- Ei, ei, ei, não tão rápido, garoto!   
  
- O que foi?! - Sirius disse, intrigado, mas logo surgiu uma expressão de pânico no rosto do rapaz - Não me diga que mudou de idéia...  
  
- Não, não, claro que não! Eu só acho que amanhã não será um bom dia para isso.  
  
Sirius suspirou, zangado. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Anne estava só tentando adiar as coisas mais uma vez.  
  
- Olha, se você est...  
  
- Eu não estou adiando nada. - a garota disse com firmeza - Só acho que seria melhor que todos soubessem sobre nós no passeio para Hogsmeade! Vai ter o jogo contra a Lufa-lufa um dia antes da visita, e como nós vamos ganhar, talvez não fiquem tão zangados conosco. Ainda por cima, vamos estar em Hogsmeade, e quem vai querer brigar quando poderia estar se divertindo? Você só vai ter que esperar mais alguns dias. Você consegue?  
  
- Foi você quem falou que não tem mais volta...  
  
- Isso é um sim ou um não? - Anne perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Isso foi um sim. - ele sorriu e deslizou a mão pelo cabelo da garota - Definitivamente, isso foi um sim, baby.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
No dia seguinte, Anne encontrou-se com Severo na sala comunal, e se aproximou do rapaz. Durante a última semana, ela também não tinha conversado muito com Severo, e não queria que o irmão pensasse que eles estavam brigados outra vez. Quando ela ficou ao lado de Severo, percebeu que ele segurava um papel.  
  
- Você está indo mostrar a autorização para o professor Carwell? - a garota perguntou - Podemos ir juntos para a sala dele. Eu também estou ansiosa para entregar logo a autorização, afinal, os próximos passeios para o povoado talvez sejam os últimos.  
  
Se Anne não tivesse feliz demais por causa da reconciliação com Sirius, teria notado que o rapaz não parecia nem um pouco contente. Severo parecia concentrado em outra coisa, tanto que só percebeu que a irmã estava ao lado quando ela começou a falar.  
  
- O quê? - ele perguntou, olhando desorientado para Anne.  
  
- A autorização para visitar Hogsmeade, não é isso que você está segurando? - a garota perguntou começando a ficar intrigada.  
  
Severo olhou do papel para a irmã, entendendo o que ela perguntava.  
  
- É, eu estou indo sim... - ele percebeu que Anne também segurava a autorização dela, e um brilho de pânico surgiu nos olhos do rapaz - Você não vai...?  
  
Mas ele não terminou a frase, porque nesse instante, Anne saiu da sala comunal da Sonserina. Anne caminhava na frente, mas a mão de Severo em seu braço fez com que ela voltasse.  
  
- Anne, você não pode ir para Hogsmeade!  
  
A garota olhou aturdida para o irmão.  
  
- Do que você está falando, claro que eu vou para Hogsmeade!  
  
O rapaz balançou a cabeça antes de continuar.  
  
- Anne, pelo menos uma vez na vida, faça o que eu estou dizendo!  
  
Anne olhou com determinação para o irmão.  
  
- Por quinze anos eu não fiz nada além do que você mandava, Severo Snape, mas eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer. Você não pode me dizer o que fazer. Eu vou para Hogsmeade sim, e se você não gosta disso, então é melhor começar a aceitar, porque você não manda em mim! - ela disse enfatizando as seis últimas palavras, e em seguida, deu as costas ao irmão e continuou o caminho em passos duros.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Aquela estava sendo a pior briga que os irmãos Snape tiveram. Anne não fazia questão de olhar para Severo, muitas vezes fingia que o irmão não existia. No começo, Severo tentou fazer com que a irmã escutasse o que ele tinha a dizer, mas depois da garota ameaçar azará-lo, ele achou que era melhor esperar Anne se acalmar antes de mais uma tentativa de reaproximação.  
  
Anne parecia não estar abalada com a briga. Ela e Sirius faziam planos para a visita e para o que os dois fariam depois que todos soubessem sobre eles. A garota estava animada com os planos, e se sentia mais leve. Ela percebeu que Sirius estava certo quando dizia que os dois não deveriam manter o namoro deles em segredo. Ter que esconder isso só a deixava preocupada se alguém iria descobrir, e depois do passeio a Hogsmeade, não teria mais essa preocupação.  
  
A garota não teve que esperar muito tempo para isso. Logo chegou o dia da partida do time da Sonserina contra o da Lufa-lufa, e como Anne havia dito, Sonserina venceu sem nenhuma dificuldade.  
  
Quando Anne acordou no dia seguinte, não ficou irritada ao ver um grupo de garotas cercando Narcisa como sempre ficavam quando isso acontecia. Ela levantou-se, e assobiando o hino de Hogwarts, foi tomar o café da manhã no salão.   
  
Depois de ter comido, a garota voltou ao dormitório, que agora estava deserto. Anne começou a vestir-se, mas quando penteava o cabelo, Severo entrou abruptamente no dormitório.  
  
- Com que direito você entra no meu dormitório? - Anne perguntou em tom ofendido.  
  
- Olha, Anne, você não pode ir para Hogsmeade! - o rapaz disse enquanto fechava a porta, decidido.  
  
- Nem você vai me impedir de ir para aquele povoado! - a garota foi até o irmão - Agora, abra essa porta!  
  
Severo olhou apreensivo para a irmã, e perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo.  
  
- Por que você quer tanto ir para Hogsmeade? Você nunca se divertiu no povoado!  
  
- Porque... - a garota hesitou, mas quando se lembrou do motivo pelo qual ela iria ao povoado, ela respondeu sem titubear - Eu e Sirius vamos juntos.  
  
Severo arregalou os olhos. Isso só piorava as coisas. Anne não podia ir mesmo para Hogsmeade.  
  
- Você. Não vai. Sair. Daqui.   
  
- Você é quem pensa... - Anne disse, e apontou a varinha para Severo, dando um sorriso estranhamente frio antes de responder - Antes foram só ameaças, mas agora eu estou falando sério. Saia da minha frente, ou eu vou usar isso.  
  
Os lábios de Severo tornaram-se uma fina linha, e antes que Anne pudesse reagir, o rapaz a empurrou contra a parede e disse num sussurro impaciente.  
  
- Você não entende, se você for para Hogsmeade eles vão matar você!  
  
A pressão que o rapaz fazia sobre o corpo da garota havia desaparecido, mas era como se Severo ainda a tivesse segurando.  
  
- O que... - ela disse, sentindo-se aturdida e surpresa ao mesmo tempo - Do que você está falando?!  
  
- Vai acontecer um ataque hoje em Hogsmeade, e Andrew disse para não pouparem você - Severo disse sem encarar a irmã, tanto por sentir vergonha de ser a pessoa que falava para a garota que o próprio pai a odiava, quanto por não querer que Anne percebesse que ele escondia o verdadeiro motivo daquele ataque.  
  
A garota levou as mãos à cabeça, sem querer acreditar. Por alguns instantes, a única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar foi no ódio infinito que a garota sentia naquele momento, mas quando conseguiu pensar, Anne falou em tom urgente.  
  
- Sirius... Eu tenho que falar com Sirius...  
  
Anne empurrou Severo, pegou o Mapa do Maroto, e saiu das masmorras apressada. Enquanto caminhava, ela viu que o ponto indicando S. Black estava saindo da torre da Grifinória naquele momento. Rapidamente, ela se dirigiu para a torre.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Os alunos que estavam se preparando para a visita ao povoado olharam com estranheza quando uma garota com as vestes da Sonserina subiu as escadas que levavam à torre da Grifinória. Os que reconheceram a garota como Adrianne Snape olharam com mais estranheza ainda.  
  
Anne não se importou com esses olhares. Na verdade, ela nem os percebeu. Em sua mente, só havia um propósito. Encontrar Sirius e impedir que ele fosse para Hogsmeade.  
  
Sirius descia as escadas animado. Havia esperado muito tempo por aquele dia, e não achava que nada poderia dar errado. Nem o aparecimento inesperado de Anne mudou isso.  
  
- Hey, baby. - ele disse beijando os lábios da garota - Pensei que só ficaríamos juntos em Hogsmeade!  
  
- Sirius, precisamos conversar - o tom urgente da garota preocupou o rapaz.  
  
- O que foi, Annie? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
- Nós não podemos ir para Hogsmeade hoje. Não me pergunte o motivo, só não vá! - ela disse, aflita.  
  
Sirius olhou para a garota contrariado.  
  
- Por que eu não posso perguntar o motivo? Para que você não tenha que esconder que o motivo para você não querer ir para Hogsmeade é que você não quer que nos vejam juntos? - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente - Eu estou cansado disso. Se você quiser ir comigo e deixar que todos saibam sobre nós, tudo bem, mas se você não quiser, eu é que não vou querer mais continuar nesse joguinho infantil.  
  
Anne olhou apreensiva para Sirius. Não queria perdê-lo, mas se ela fosse para Hogsmeade, dificilmente ela escaparia dos Comensais.  
  
- Não é isso, Sirius, é claro que eu quero que os outros saibam sobre nós, mas nós não podemos ir para Hogsmeade!  
  
- Se não é isso, qual é o motivo? - ele perguntou, duvidando que houvesse outro motivo.  
  
Anne mordeu o lábio. Não poderia falar sobre o ataque sem esconder que Severo era um Comensal. Ela duvidava que Sirius acreditaria se ela dissesse que escutara uma conversa sem querer, e não poderia dizer que um amigo havia falado sobre o ataque com ela porque ela não tinha amigos. Se ela falasse sobre o ataque, Sirius suspeitaria imediatamente de Severo.  
  
- Eu não posso dizer, Sirius, mas eu garanto que não tem nada a ver conosco!   
  
Sirius hesitou por alguns segundos. O olhar de Anne era quase desesperado, e ela parecia estar sendo sincera, mas ele conhecia a garota muito bem para achar que ela poderia estar fingindo.  
  
- Você não quer me dizer o motivo e ainda acha que eu devo acreditar que esse motivo não é o nosso namoro? - toda a decepção que ele sentia estava em seus olhos, e ele deu uma risada incrédula antes de responder - Eu acho que não.  
  
Sirius recomeçou a descer as escadas, mas Anne segurou a mão do rapaz, e disse numa tentativa desesperada de fazer com que ele não fosse para Hogsmeade.   
  
- Por favor, não vá para Hogsmeade! Confie em mim!  
  
- Eu confiaria minha vida a você. - ele disse, mas em seguida, olhou com desprezo para a garota - Mas isso foi antes de você tentar me enganar.  
  
Sirius deus as costas para a garota, e continuou o caminho até o salão principal. Anne não tentou impedir o rapaz. Percebeu que nada adiantaria no momento em que ele disse que não confiava mais nela.   
  
A garota ficou em pé sem se mover por um longo tempo. O som dos passos zangados de Sirius já havia desaparecido há muito tempo quando ela levou a mão ao rosto para secar uma lágrima, e em seguida, lembrando-se do ataque, ela correu para a sala secreta. Não queria estar num lugar onde pudesse ser encontrada quando o ataque começasse.  
  
Mas por mais que tivesse desejado, Anne não pôde deixar de ouvir o grito de alerta dado por uma aluna depois que viu a marca de Voldemort no céu, sobre Hogsmeade. Um grito que continha todo o medo pelo que poderia acontecer com os que estavam no povoado.  
  
Ela ouviu os passos apressados dos alunos que andavam em frente à sala, e quase podia ver as expressões de preocupação dos que passavam em frente à ela. Ela tentava fingir que aquilo não era real, mas a voz da diretora da Grifinória em tom nervoso era real demais para ser ignorada.  
  
- Temos que avisar Dumbledore imediatamente! Existem membros da Ordem em Hogsmeade!  
  
Anne encolheu-se no chão, sem se importar com o que seria a tal Ordem. Naquele momento, não pensou no que poderia ter acontecido a ela, só queria estar em Hogsmeade com Sirius. Não importava se estaria morta, mas pelo menos teria a certeza de que ele estaria bem, ao invés de estar encolhida em uma parede, com medo de abrir a porta e enfrentar seus próprios demônios.  
  
Ela ficou somente alguns minutos sentada, abraçando as pernas dobradas, mas pareceu durar uma eternidade. Uma eternidade em que Anne viveu todos os prováveis destinos que poderia ter antes de se levantar e abrir a porta da sala decidida.  
  
A garota entrou no corredor, unindo-se a vários alunos que andavam apressados em direção à primeira janela que avistavam. Sem controlar-se, Anne fez o mesmo, e olhou instintivamente na direção de Hogsmeade.  
  
Ainda era dia, e o sol brilhava, mas uma caveira verde de cuja boca saía uma cobra era visível por todos. Uma pequena agitação era vista pelos alunos que estavam nas janelas, mas todos no castelo tentavam ignorar os gritos de pânico.  
  
Anne deu pequenos passos para trás, tentando disfarçar o horror que sentia pelo que estava acontecendo, mas, principalmente, o horror que tinha da própria covardia.  
  
Convencida de que deveria ter feito isso há mais tempo, ela começou a correr até a porta de saída, mas a professora Sprout a impediu de sair.  
  
- Menina, eu sei como deve ser difícil ficar aqui, mas você não pode sair de Hogwarts! Aqui é mais seguro que lá fora.  
  
Anne olhou com fúria para a professora, e dos olhos dela saíram faíscas quando ela disse em tom imperativo.  
  
- Cale essa sua maldita boca e saia da minha frente!   
  
A professora de Herbologia olhou levemente surpresa para a jovem aluna. A professora já havia impedido que inúmeros alunos tentassem sair da escola, mas nenhum deles parecia tão determinado quanto a aluna da Sonserina. Com dificuldade, a professora lançou um olhar severo à garota.  
  
- Mocinha, eu sou uma professora cumprindo as ordens do diretor, e enquanto ele não ordenar outra coisa, nenhum aluno sairá desta escola!  
  
- Pouco me importa o que Dumbledore disse! Ou você sai da minha frente e me deixa sair, ou então eu encontrarei outra forma de fazer isso!  
  
A professora olhou ameaçadora para a aluna.  
  
- Então você terá que encontrar outro jeito.  
  
Anne fechou a mão com força, e começou a caminhar decidida para a sala secreta. Só de pensar em entrar na Floresta Proibida fazia seu corpo começar a suar, mas ela não iria ficar quieta. A garota estava prestes a entrar na sala quando uma mão em seu ombro fez ela voltar.  
  
- Você não ouviu, garotinha, os alunos devem ficar nas salas comunais de suas casas!  
  
Anne virou-se, e viu o zelador Filch a observando com um olhar astuto. Contra ele, a garota não poderia fazer coisa nenhuma, e ela sabia disso, por isso, foi para as masmorras.  
  
A maioria dos alunos que estava na sala comunal era do primeiro e segundo ano, mas os alunos mais adiantados não pareciam preocupados. Era como se ao invés de um ataque, fosse um dia normal de aula, e os alunos estavam na sala comunal somente para passar o tempo. A garota segurou para não gritar contra aquela hipocrisia, mas se controlou e foi para o dormitório. Enquanto ficasse longe dos outros alunos, não perderia o controle.  
  
Ela saiu do dormitório somente quando ouviu vozes vindas da sala comunal. Os outros alunos deveriam estar chegando. Anne abriu o mapa mais uma vez. Desde que ficou sozinha no dormitório, havia aberto o mapa várias vezes na esperança de ver que Sirius havia chegado, mas em nenhuma delas havia visto um ponto representando o rapaz. Naquela vez, porém, ela viu um ponto indicando Sirius entrar em Hogwarts e andar rapidamente ao lado de dois pontos, Emma Black e Julie Black. Anne suspirou aliviada. Sirius estava bem. Pelo menos foi o que ela achou até ver o rapaz indo para a enfermaria. Anne guardou o mapa debaixo do colchão da cama, e foi para a enfermaria.  
  
Não foi difícil passar despercebida. No meio de vários alunos desesperados, um a mais, um a menos, não faria diferença. Era fácil ser ignorada quando todos só pensavam no próprio sofrimento. Anne não demorou a entrar na enfermaria, mas no momento que pôs os pés no lugar, preferiu que não o tivesse feito.  
  
O número de alunos desmaiados era quase igual ao número de alunos em   
cujas vestes havia o desenho de um leão. Dos alunos que estavam acordados, alguns gritavam de dor, outros pareciam ter sido estuporados, e os outros, faziam força para não gritar. Era quase impossível achar um aluno que não tivesse sangue nas vestes. Ou um aluno que não tivesse dor ou desejo de vingança no olhar.  
  
Anne respirou fundo, mas até o ar parecia estar carregado com o que os alunos na enfermaria estavam sentindo, o que só fez aumentar o desejo de sair da sala, mas a necessidade de ter certeza de que Sirius estava bem era maior. Ela começou a procurar o rapaz com o olhar, mas foi ele quem a viu primeiro. Anne só o viu quando Sirius começou a caminhar na direção dela. Olhando bastante sério para a garota, ele a puxou para fora da enfermaria.  
  
- Vamos para a sala.  
  
E, sem que Sirius soltasse o braço de Anne, os dois foram para a sala secreta.  
  
Quando entraram na sala, Anne olhou melhor para Sirius. O rosto dele estava arranhado, e havia um hematoma no braço, mas o que importava é que ele estava vivo. Ela fez um gesto para abraçá-lo, mas o rapaz a repudiou e perguntou em seguida com raiva no olhar.  
  
- Era por causa do ataque que você não queria ir para o povoado, não era? O tempo todo você sabia sobre o ataque!  
  
Anne olhou ofendida para Sirius, tentando disfarçar a surpresa que estava sentindo. Não havia imaginado que o rapaz pensaria nisso, mas quando ele falou, ela percebeu que deveria ter imaginado que essa seria a primeira pergunta que Sirius faria, já que o motivo que fez com que Anne não fosse para Hogsmeade não tinha a ver com os dois.  
  
- Claro que não, eu não...  
  
O rapaz a interrompeu com um gesto brusco.  
  
- Você não acha que já mentiu para mim o bastante por um dia?! Que tal começar a dizer a verdade. Você. Sabia. Sobre. O ataque!  
  
A garota balançou a cabeça, negando. Nunca confirmaria que sabia sobre o ataque, não enquanto tivesse que proteger Severo.  
  
- Eu não sabia sobre o ataque! - a garota disse começando a ficar realmente furiosa, como ficava antes que ela e Sirius se tornassem amigos.  
  
- Você sabia sim! Por que você não me disse? A Ordem poderia ter impedido o ataque, e minha irmã não teria se machucado!  
  
Sirius se calou, percebendo o que havia dito, e como se tivesse encontrado a última peça de um quebra cabeça, Anne lembrou-se do que a professora de Transfiguração havia dito sobre a Ordem e sobre alguns de seus membros estarem no povoado. Subitamente, ela viu a verdade. Se ela enganou Sirius, ele a havia enganado da mesma forma.   
  
- Você faz parte dessa Ordem? - a garota perguntou, incrédula - Porque você nunca falou sobre isso antes?  
  
- Eu... Eu não sei do que você está falando... - o rapaz parecia tão sincero quanto Anne ao negar que sabia sobre o ataque.  
  
- Não tente me enganar, Sirius Black! Eu ouvi o que a professora McGonagall disse sobre essa Ordem, e eu ouvi muito bem você falar sobre isso também!  
  
- Você deve... ahm... estar imaginando coisas, não existe essa coisa de Ordem...  
  
Sirius tentou convencer Anne mais uma vez, mas estava sendo em vão. Toda confiança que a garota sentia nele havia desaparecido no momento em que ela teve a certeza de que o rapaz fazia parte dessa Ordem, mesmo sem que Sirius tivesse dito uma palavra confirmando isso.   
  
- Eu não acredito. - a garota disse sem emoção - Da mesma forma que você não acredita que eu não sabia sobre o ataque.  
  
Como um raio, Sirius teve a certeza de que Anne sabia sobre o ataque, e de que forma ela havia descoberto sobre ele. Com certeza o irmão dela havia dito, e ela estava tentando protegê-lo da mesma forma como ele estava fazendo com a Ordem. Além disso, ele teve certeza de outra coisa que quase o fez desmoronar naquele instante. Anne não confiava mais nele, e ele não confiava mais nela. Sirius praguejou em pensamentos. Por causa dos segredos que os dois estavam escondendo, as coisas entre os dois nunca mais seriam as mesmas, e dessa forma, eles não poderiam continuar. Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando criar coragem de dizer as últimas palavras que queria dizer, mas as únicas que poderiam ser ditas naquela situação.  
  
- Entendo... - ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Então acho que não temos outra escolha. - ele abaixou o rosto - Isso é o fim.  
  
Com dificuldade, ela continuou mantendo a pose de firmeza. Não queria que o rapaz percebesse o quanto aquele momento estava sendo difícil, e o quão fraca ela poderia ser, mas quando viu que não existia confiança entre eles, Anne percebeu que o relacionamento dos dois estava terminado. Enquanto um acreditava no outro, sempre haveria uma possibilidade, mas sem confiança, não havia como acreditar que o que eles falavam era verdade.   
  
- Uhum. - a garota concordou com a cabeça - É o fim. E não há mais nada a dizer.  
  
Sirius caminhou até a porta, nunca sentindo os pés tão pesados quanto naquele momento. Parecia que eles estavam grudados no chão. Mas o rapaz alcançou a porta, e saiu sem olhar para trás. Sabia que se olhasse para Anne, não conseguiria fazer o que era certo no momento certo. Só estaria adiando para a próxima vez que olhasse desconfiado para a garota, suspeitando dos segredos que ela estaria escondendo quando acontecesse mais um ataque, e aumentando a dor que sentiria quando tivesse que dizer adeus outra vez.   
  
Anne não olhava para Sirius quando ele deixou a sala, mas sentiu que enquanto ele caminhava para a porta, todos os planos que os dois haviam feito estavam indo com ele. Ele tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Enquanto esteve com ele, ela também teve essa oportunidade. Mas agora só havia restado o destino negro que um Snape poderia ter, ainda mais uma garota Snape.   
  
As lágrimas começaram a sair sem que ela impedisse, e mesmo que quisesse, não o faria. Aquela era a última oportunidade que ela dava a si mesma para demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Aquela era a última oportunidade que ela dava a si mesma para demonstrar um sentimento. Depois que ela saísse da sala, teria que voltar a usar o estigma de um Snape. Para nunca mais deixar.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Severo estava voltando do corujal, e quando começou a descer as escadas que levavam às masmorras, ele viu que a irmã caminhava mais à frente. Ele conhecia a garota muito bem para saber o que havia acontecido.  
  
- Anne, eu sinto muito... - o rapaz disse em tom compreensivo, passando a mão no ombro dela - Mas essa era a única solução possível.  
  
A garota concordou com a cabeça.  
  
- Eu sei. Acho que na verdade eu sempre soube que tudo terminaria assim. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso. Agora já é passado. De onde você está vindo, Severo?  
  
- Do corujal. - ele disse parecendo pouco à vontade - Ele disse que queria receber uma coruja quando... - ele não poderia terminar a frase com a irmã ao lado.  
  
- Eu sei. O que você disse para que ele não pensasse que você me protegeu?  
  
- Eu disse que você ficou em detenção outra vez.  
  
Enquanto caminhavam para as masmorras, cada um pensava nos acontecimentos daquele dia. Severo tentava esconder a felicidade que sentia pelo fim do namoro da irmã com Sirius Black, mas isso não era difícil. Ele só precisava lembrar que o ataque havia sido em vão. Tanto Potter quanto Anne estavam vivos. Andrew iria ficar furioso. Voldemort ficaria furioso. Severo não entendia porque o temível bruxo queria tanto a morte de um adolescente idiota. Mas essa era somente uma das milhares de coisas inexplicáveis nessa guerra, e Severo não iria se preocupar com isso. Potter que se preocupasse. Ele tinha preocupações o bastante.  
  
Anne, por sua vez, pensava em quantas coisas podem acontecer em apenas algumas horas. De manhã, ela estava animada por causa da visita ao povoado, até que Severo apareceu dizendo que o próprio pai ordenara que a matassem. Ela nunca imaginou que Andrew seria capaz disso. Sabia que ele poderia machucá-la, mas não pensou que ele teria a audácia de ordenar a morte dela. O ódio que ela sentia pelo pai agora havia se tornado desprezo. Ele era um covarde. Mandava os serviçais fazer o serviço que ele deveria fazer. Ela não perdeu muito tempo pensando nele. Logo o rosto de Sirius dizendo que não confiava mais nela apareceu na mente da garota, mas ela ignorou esse pensamento. Ela só queria esquecer tudo aquilo, mas se continuasse pensando, dificilmente ela esqueceria. Então prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais pensaria em Sirius. Era a única maneira de esquecê-lo.  
  
Os irmãos Snape caminharam em silêncio, até chegarem em frente ao muro de pedra.  
  
- O que faremos agora? - a garota perguntou num sussurro.  
  
- O que sempre fizemos. Ficaremos juntos e cuidaremos um do outro.  
  
Os dois deram-se as mãos, e entraram juntos na sala comunal da Sonserina.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Faltavam apenas alguns dias para o Natal. Do lado de fora do castelo, nevava fortemente, a ponto de nenhum aluno se atrever a ir para fora, mas ninguém se preocupava com isso. Os alunos estavam ansiosos para rever os pais, ou receber os presentes. Alheia a tudo isso, Anne estudava sozinha em uma mesa na biblioteca, até que Severo entrou na biblioteca e sentou-se numa cadeira em frente à da irmã.  
  
- Acabei de receber isso de Andrew. Veja.  
  
Severo passou o pedaço de pergaminho para a irmã, que ao terminar de ler, ergueu a sobrancelha e perguntou, intrigada.  
  
- Você tem certeza de que isso está certo?   
  
Desde que Anne não estava mais com Sirius, os irmãos Snape voltaram a ser unidos como antes do rapaz entrar na vida da garota, e compartilhavam todos os segredos de um com o outro. Inclusive a correspondência que Severo recebia do pai.  
  
- Eu estou entendendo tanto quanto você. Ele quer que eu vá para casa no Natal, mas ele não disse nada quanto a você.   
  
- Ele deve estar com raiva de você por ter me protegido, e talvez ele queira que... você seja ... punido... - Anne não terminou. Só de imaginar que Severo seria punido por tê-la protegido fazia a garota sentir-se culpada.  
  
- Ele não faria isso. Andrew me quer do lado dele, e não contra.  
  
- Bem, talvez ele só não queira me ver depois do plano dele não ter dado certo - a garota disse com descaso.  
  
- Eu não acho que seja isso, Anne. Ele não desistiria facilmente do plano dele. Deve ter outra coisa por trás disso...  
  
- Ora, Severo, deixe de besteiras, talvez seja só... - ela se aproximou do rapaz, e sussurrou -...uma reunião... Nós somos gêmeos, mas não nascemos grudados. E além do mais, eu prefiro ficar no castelo mesmo.   
  
Severo olhou novamente para o pergaminho. Sabia que Anne estava errada. O pai deveria ter suspeitado que ele havia protegido a irmã. Ele deveria estar planejando outra coisa, e o afastava propositalmente para que Severo não protegesse Anne quando o que quer que Andrew havia planejando fosse acontecer.  
  
- Só tenha cuidado, Anne. Eu não vou estar aqui se algo acontecer.   
  
- Eu sempre consegui cuidar de mim mesma muito bem - ela disse voltando a atenção para o livro de Herbologia. Depois que desafiou a professora Sprout no ataque, a turma dela havia recebido mais deveres que o habitual.  
  
- Pode ser, mas você não vai perder nada se evitar sair do castelo.  
  
- Você sabe muito bem que eu não costumo sair de Hogwarts. - ela olhou para o irmão - Pode deixar, Sev. Quando você voltar, eu ainda vou estar aqui.  
  
- Está bem... - o rapaz disse, e saiu da biblioteca.   
  
Anne continuou estudando até que, minutos depois um grupo de alunos entrou, fazendo barulho. A garota nem precisou levantar a cabeça para saber que era Sirius quem entrava, juntamente com os outros três amigos.  
  
Ela sentiu que ele a observava, e como se os olhos azul-acinzentados do rapaz a atraíssem, Anne olhou de volta para Sirius.  
  
Assim que entrou na biblioteca, Sirius olhou para Anne, e lembrou-se do que Julie havia dito enquanto ele cuidava dela quando estava se recuperando na enfermaria. Durante o tempo que ficou cuidando da irmã, Julie havia sido perspicaz o bastante para perceber o que o rapaz escondia até dele mesmo. Ele ainda amava Anne, e não estava satisfeito com aquela situação. Ela o aconselhou a procurar a garota para os dois conversarem e resolverem os assuntos pendentes. Sirius sabia que era isso que ele deveria fazer, mas a lembrança de que ela escondia algo o impedia de se aproximar de Anne.   
  
Anne e Sirius se encararam até que a voz de Pedro chamou o rapaz de volta.  
  
- O que foi, Almofadinhas? Alguma garota em vista?  
  
Anne balançou a cabeça e começou a guardar seus livros. Ela pensou que Sirius ia falar com ela, mas quando ouviu Pettigrew falar, se sentiu uma estúpida por ter pensado nisso. A garota levantou-se e saiu da biblioteca, contrariada.  
  
Enquanto caminhava a passos duros em direção às masmorras, Anne tentava ignorar todas as suas dúvidas. Não tinha mais certeza de que aquela era a vida que deveria ter, e ver Sirius só fazia suas dúvidas aumentarem. Ela começava a acreditar que talvez os dois ainda poderiam ficar juntos, mas isso não dependia somente dela. Sirius teria que aceitá-la como ela era.  
  
Os passos apressados que Anne ouviu atrás de si fizeram a garota achar que isso estava prestes a acontecer.   
  
- Espera, Anne.  
  
Anne voltou-se e viu Sirius parado com esperança no olhar.  
  
- O que é? - ela disse, tentando esconder a emoção que sentia.  
  
- Nós precisamos conversar. Isso que está acontecendo entre nós... Eu não posso deixar que tudo termine assim...  
  
Dois alunos da Corvinal passaram pelo corredor naquele momento, encarando o grifinório e a sonserina com estranheza.  
  
- Encontre-me na sala em cinco minutos - Anne disse, por precaução. Não sabia que resultado a conversa teria.  
  
Depois de ter guardado seus livros no dormitório, Anne foi para a sala. Sirius estava sentado, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, que estavam sobre as pernas dele, mas ele se levantou quando a garota entrou.  
  
- Anne, isso que está acontecendo não é justo. Eu sei que você sabe.  
  
- Não importa o que eu sei. - ela disse com frieza - Importa o que você quer.   
  
O rapaz engoliu em seco. De repente, todas as palavras que pensou em dizer para Anne haviam desaparecido.  
  
- Você sabe sobre a Ordem... Não existe mais nenhum segredo da minha parte... Tudo depende de você. De uma única resposta. Como você ficou sabendo sobre o ataque?  
  
As mãos da garota começaram a suar frio, e para que Sirius não percebesse, Anne ficou atrás de uma das cadeiras e apoiou as mãos nela enquanto pensava em qual seria sua decisão. O que ela havia desejado nas últimas semanas estava acontecendo. Uma segunda chance. Um novo começo. Mas em troca disso, ela teria que sacrificar o próprio irmão. O mesmo irmão que salvara a vida e em troca receberia um castigo inimaginável. Ela não seria capaz de fazer isso nem pela própria felicidade.  
  
- Você não vai conseguir essa resposta de mim. Se você quiser continuar comigo, terá que confiar em mim.  
  
Sirius olhou para Anne com uma mistura de raiva e decepção. O olhar do rapaz era intenso, e quase fez com que a garota dissesse a verdade, mas ela permaneceu forte.  
  
- Eu sou mesmo um idiota por pensar que você poderia acreditar em nós! - ele saiu em seguida, mas sem estar arrependido.  
  
Sirius havia feito o possível para que Anne tomasse a decisão certa. Só dependia dela, mas ela não quis. Ele não tinha mais nada a fazer.   
  
Ao se ver sozinha na sala, Anne olhou na direção onde antes estava Sirius, e disse com firmeza.  
  
- Você não faz idéia do quanto eu acredito.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Era noite, e o castelo estava silencioso. Silencioso e vazio. Os alunos que foram visitar os pais tinham viajado há três dias, e o castelo estava vazio como nunca. Eram poucos os alunos que estavam nos dormitórios da Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal, mas os da Sonserina eram pouquíssimos. E todos eles dormiam. Por isso, ninguém notou o desenho verde que começava a se formar no céu sobre o castelo.  
  
No dormitório feminino da Sonserina, Anne dormia quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta do dormitório. Ela era a única garota naquele quarto, mas havia duas outras garotas no dormitório, e Anne pensou que deveria ser uma delas quando foi abrir a porta. Mas ao invés de uma garota entrar em seu quarto, uma coruja invadiu o dormitório, que deixou um pergaminho cair no chão antes de sair do quarto, apressadamente.   
  
Anne abaixou-se, e pegou o papel antes de lê-lo.  
  
"Hoje à noite Hogwarts será atacada, e Andrew ordenou que os Comensais não deveriam ter piedade com você. Saia do castelo imediatamente. Severo."  
  
Anne soltou um riso nervoso.  
  
- Ora, Severo deve estar enlouquecendo. Ninguém seria louco de atacar uma escola!   
  
Ela deitou-se novamente, mas não conseguiu dormir. O recado de Severo a deixara inquieta, mas ela ainda não acreditava nele. Tudo parecia tão calmo... Era difícil acreditar que aquela paz seria perturbada por um...  
  
Nesse momento, Anne ouviu um eco de um barulho, e em seguida, um grito. O rosto da garota empalideceu, e sem perceber, ela se levantou de uma vez, e pegou o mapa do Maroto. A garota nunca pensou em devolvê-lo a Sirius. Era um mapa incrível demais para ela abrir mão, e no momento, estava provando ser muito útil.  
  
Assim que o mapa foi aberto, as linhas começaram a se formar, mais rápido que o normal, como se soubessem da urgência que Anne sentia. Em pouco tempo, começaram a surgir seis pontos no terreno do castelo. A garota não sabia se ficava aliviada ou preocupada por ver que nem Andrew ou Severo estavam entre eles, mas não passou muito tempo pensando nisso. Com a certeza de que o castelo estava sendo atacado, Anne sabia que deveria deixá-lo imediatamente, então ela saiu apressada do quarto. Iria deixar Hogwarts pelo caminho mais secreto, mas também o mais obscuro. Através da passagem para a Floresta Proibida na sala secreta.  
  
Quando a garota alcançou o corredor que levava ao salão principal, percebeu que não era a única que sabia sobre o ataque. Na verdade, parecia que todos já sabiam. Entre a professora de Adivinhação, o professor de Poções, alguns fantasmas e um monitor da Lufa-lufa e outro da Corvinal, ela viu Lílian Evans correr junto com Remo Lupin na direção da sala do diretor, os dois aparentando bastante apreensão.  
  
- Eu espero que os feitiços de proteção impeçam a entrada deles - a ruiva disse com nervosismo.  
  
- Eles vão segurá-los por algum tempo, mas não sabemos até quando, Lily.   
  
Rapidamente, os dois passaram por ela continuando o caminho, e Anne foi para a sala, assustada e apressada. Mas quando a garota colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta da sala, sentiu-se observada, e virou-se. Atrás dela estava Sirius, olhando profundamente para ela.   
  
Quando desceu as escadas, um pouco atrás de Lílian e Remo, Sirius planejava somente ficar protegendo Hogwarts, mas ao ver Anne indo para a sala, seguiu a garota. O rapaz sabia que ela estava indo esconder-se na Floresta, mas preferiu que ela não fizesse isso. Sirius estava preocupado com a garota, claro, mas não queria que ela se acovardasse. Queria que Anne o seguisse e fosse proteger Hogwarts com ele. Sirius pensava que Anne não teria outra oportunidade de mudar de idéia, mas em meio à situação improvável, uma nova chance aparecia. E foi com o pedido para aceitar essa nova chance que o rapaz olhou para a garota.  
  
Ao ver Sirius, Anne viu nos olhos dele toda a vontade que ele sentia de que ela o seguisse, mas a garota sabia que não poderia fazer o que o rapaz pedia, por mais que ela quisesse. Anne não era corajosa a ponto de arriscar a própria vida, mas vendo Sirius, ela começou a pensar no que aconteceria com ele, e olhou da porta para o rosto do rapaz, pedindo que ele fosse com ela para longe do ataque.  
  
O curto tempo que os dois se encararam parecia durar uma eternidade. Era como se os dois tivessem duelando, pois Anne e Sirius não queriam ceder, um querendo proteger o outro à sua maneira. Eles ficaram assim até que Lílian Evans voltou da diretoria, passando entre os dois.  
  
- As proteções do castelo estão perdendo a força, Sirius! - ela disse ao ver o colega.  
  
Sirius olhou de Lílian para Anne. Tinha que ir com a ruiva, mas não queria deixar Anne. O rapaz estava prestes a tomar uma decisão, quando a garota deu as costas para ele, e entrou na sala. Naquele momento, a promessa que fizera de que protegeria a garota de qualquer coisa estava sendo quebrada.  
  
Dentro da sala, Anne empurrava o quadro e entrava na passagem. Do lado de fora, Sirius ia com Lílian para a porta de entrada do castelo, reforçar os feitiços de proteção.  
  
A partir daquela noite, os dois iriam seguir cada um o seu caminho, separadamente. A partir daquela noite, cada um seguiria por dois caminhos distintos. E não havia mais volta. 


	20. Capítulo 19: Atravessando o fogo

19. ATRAVESSANDO O FOGO  
  
  
  
Anne lia um livro, sentada na cadeira em frente à mesa, em seu quarto. Os longos cabelos escuros estavam rigorosamente presos, e, estranhamente, o cabelo combinava com a expressão do seu rosto. Séria, concentrada, sem passar nenhuma emoção. Nem quando o elfo bateu na porta.  
  
- Senhorita Adrianne, senhor Andrew querer falar com senhorita na biblioteca.  
  
Anne desviou o olhar do livro e respondeu sem emoção.  
  
- Estarei lá em três minutos.  
  
Anne anotou algo em um pergaminho, e depois de guardar o livro, se levantou e arrumou a veste de um tom escuro e impessoal que vestia. Em seguida, ela saiu do quarto e foi para a biblioteca. Exatamente três minutos depois do elfo ter deixado o seu quarto, Anne bateu na porta de madeira nobre, e depois de ouvir a autorização do pai, entrou e se aproximou da mesa a qual Andrew estava sentado.  
  
- O que o senhor deseja falar comigo? - ela perguntou sem curiosidade ou raiva, e sem olhar diretamente para o pai.  
  
O homem desviou o olhar dos documentos que estudava e encarou a filha. Andrew Snape havia mudado um pouco no último ano, mas o olhar soberbo e autoritário ainda era o mesmo.  
  
- Estive conversando com Richard Goyle, e está tudo acertado. Você irá casar com o filho dele em outubro.  
  
Um brilho de revolta surgiu no rosto de Anne enquanto ela encarava o pai, mas não durou um segundo. Andrew não havia feito uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação, e pela expressão no rosto do homem, ele não iria admitir ser contestado.   
  
- Algum problema? - ele disse quase que desafiando a filha a contrariá-lo, mas uma expressão neutra surgiu no rosto de Anne.  
  
- Não, senhor, de forma alguma.  
  
- Ótimo. Agora saia, a última coisa que eu preciso agora é de uma interrupção - Andrew voltou a atenção para os papéis, e dispensou a filha com um gesto impaciente.  
  
- Sim, senhor - Anne respondeu, sem que o pai demonstrasse ter ouvido, e saiu da biblioteca.  
  
Anne caminhava em passos discretos e silenciosos. Não havia vida em seu olhar, e com a roupa escura, ela quase se misturava às sombras do castelo. Enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor, sentiu que aquelas paredes a sufocavam. Fazia pouco mais de um ano que havia concluído os estudos em Hogwarts, mas ainda sentia a mesma sensação de aprisionamento, de que estava sendo cercada por todos os lados, que sentiu depois que voltou para casa. Em alguns aspectos, ela continuava sendo a mesma Anne de quando estava com Sirius, mas ela não era mais a mesma garota que queria acreditar que poderia ter esperança. Anne sabia que a vida dela seria assim depois que ela entrou na passagem secreta, há apenas um ano, mas um ano que parecia ter durado uma vida inteira. Esconder-se na passagem salvou a vida de Anne, mas destruiu todos os planos que ela havia feito para o seu futuro.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O ataque a Hogwarts não havia dado certo. Sirius e Lílian conseguiram reforçar os feitiços que protegiam a escola até a chegada de Dumbledore, que expulsou os seis comensais antes que eles entrassem no castelo. E depois do segundo ataque sem conseguir os resultados que queria, Voldemort desistiu de atacar Hogwarts.  
  
Anne ficou livre de qualquer ameaça, mas ter que encarar Sirius no salão principal e nas aulas de Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se tornou pior do que tudo o que ela havia passado. O rapaz não evitava olhar para a garota, mas o olhar dele era de desprezo, e com dificuldade, Anne fingia não se importar. A única coisa que poderia fazer a garota sentir-se melhor seria o quadribol, mas depois do ataque, Dumbledore achou mais prudente cancelar o campeonato. Os alunos do sétimo ano pensaram que a festa de despedida também seria cancelada, mas o diretor não cancelou a festa, e na noite anterior ao último dia deles em Hogwarts, houve uma comemoração. Nenhum dos concludentes parecia alegre, apesar da festa, pois dois alunos da Corvinal e uma aluna da Lufa-lufa haviam morrido no ataque a Hogsmeade.   
  
O discurso de Dumbledore na festa de despedida nunca foi esquecido por Anne. Ela nunca esqueceria o momento que o professor entrou no salão, e, sem precisar pedir para os alunos se calarem, começou a falar.  
  
- Durante sete anos, Hogwarts foi um segundo lar para vocês. Em alguns casos, o único lar. - o diretor olhou para os alunos cujos pais haviam morrido, mas também olhou para Anne e Severo e alguns outros sonserinos - Nós tentamos ir além do nosso dever de dar aulas ao longo desses sete anos com nossos aconselhamentos, nossa proteção, mas, especialmente, nós tentamos prepará-los para a nova fase que começará a partir de amanhã na vida de vocês quando deixarem Hogwarts. Todos sabemos o terror que estamos passando. Muitos de vocês sentiram na própria pele. Por causa disso, muitos problemas poderão surgir no caminho de vocês, problemas tão difíceis de resolver, que às vezes vocês pensarão em desistir. Mas o que eu posso dizer para que vocês não desistam nesses momentos é: tenham esperança. Quando vocês acharem que não há mais volta, não se desesperem. Sempre há uma nova chance. Eu só posso pedir para que sejam fortes. Sejam fortes para os que precisam da ajuda de vocês. Sejam fortes para continuar indo em frente. E, acima de tudo, sejam fortes o bastante para acreditar.   
  
O salão estremeceu com os aplausos da maioria dos alunos. Alguns sonserinos deixaram de aplaudir, outros aplaudiram por educação, mas Anne aplaudia por admiração. Ela havia sido teimosa para com o diretor, muitas vezes havia sido rude, mas mesmo assim, Dumbledore sempre a tratou com consideração.  
  
No trem, a garota pensou com tristeza que nunca mais veria o castelo, mas estava conformada. Ela havia feito a sua escolha. Porém, ao contrário do que o diretor havia dito, Anne não poderia escapar.  
  
Andrew não havia conseguido concretizar seu plano de matar a filha, mas não a receberia de braços abertos. Assim que Anne entrou no castelo, ela foi proibida de usar a varinha, e foi avisada que o castelo estava protegido por um feitiço que impedia que ela aparatasse e que a passagem que havia no quarto agora estava fechada. Além disso, não poderia entrar em determinados lugares do castelo Snape, inclusive no quarto de Severo, a não ser se soubesse o feitiço, e mesmo se soubesse, ela não tinha a varinha para usá-la.   
  
Mas todo o cuidado de Andrew havia sido para nada. Se ele esperava que Anne gritasse, ficasse enfurecida e protestasse, ele se enganou terrivelmente. Anne não fez nada. Simplesmente entregou a varinha para o pai quando ele pediu, e foi para o quarto, sem se importar se ficaria trancada lá para sempre, ou se o pai havia pensado em outra coisa.  
  
A submissão de Anne surpreendeu Andrew, mas ele achou que tudo não passava de um truque, e manteve as proteções. Com o tempo, porém, o homem se convenceu que as maneiras submissas de Anne eram verdadeiras, devolveu a varinha da filha, e aos poucos, foi retirando as proteções, até que só sobrou o feitiço que impedia a aparatação, mas também não havia necessidade desse feitiço. Anne não tinha para onde fugir, de qualquer maneira.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Quando Anne passou em frente ao quarto do irmão, ela parou e entrou, esperando que Severo estivesse lá. Não eram raras as vezes em que entrava no quarto e o encontrava vazio. Cada vez mais Severo era requisitado como Comensal, e quando isso acontecia, ele ficava semanas longe de casa, e quando voltava, geralmente estava ferido, sujo e cansado. As semanas longe do irmão eram as piores para Anne, que tinha que suportar a solidão do imenso castelo e o desejo de soltar o grito de rebeldia que mantinha preso na garganta todos os dias.   
  
- Oi, Severo. - ela começou a dizer, mas quando viu as portas do armário abertas e o irmão segurando uma bolsa de viagem, soube que ele iria viajar outra vez, e não conteve a decepção - Outra vez, Severo? Você voltou há poucos dias!  
  
- Você sabe que eu não posso simplesmente deixar de ir - ele respondeu secamente.  
  
Anne olhou indignada. Se tivesse a liberdade que o outro tinha, sairia imediatamente daquele castelo, sem olhar para trás. Ela não podia acreditar que Severo desperdiçava a oportunidade que tinha.  
  
- É claro que você pode! Você pode fazer o que quiser. Pode sair e nunca mais voltar!  
  
Severo desviou a atenção das roupas para a irmã, e disse com firmeza.  
  
- Eu nunca vou deixar você sozinha.  
  
Anne levantou-se, furiosa.  
  
- Pelo amor de Merlin, você deveria aproveitar a oportunidade que tem e nunca mais voltar, você pelo menos tem uma chance!   
  
Severo olhou surpreso para Anne. Fazia um longo tempo que ele não a via daquele jeito. Ela percebeu, e baixou o olhar.  
  
- Eu não deveria ter feito isso...  
  
- Não deveria mesmo - Severo limitou-se a responder com seriedade, enquanto colocava algumas vestes na mala.  
  
Anne sentou-se na beira da cama, e perguntou, tentando recomeçar a conversa.  
  
- Quando você volta?  
  
- Eu não sei. - ele voltou os olhos para a irmã - Você fez a pesquisa do feitiço que eu pedi?  
  
- Ainda não. Estou quase terminando. Você vai precisar dos resultados?  
  
- Uhum. - Severo concordou com um aceno de cabeça - Mas parece que não vai mais ser necessário.  
  
Anne sentiu-se inútil. Severo estava bastante furioso, embora não demonstrasse, e ultimamente, ele quase sempre estava assim. Anne pensava, com medo, que Severo estava ficando igual a Andrew, mas ela não sabia que o irmão agia dessa forma por causa de tudo o que ele passava. Lidar com a morte estava se tornando um hábito, e isso fazia com que qualquer sentimento de bondade desaparecesse ou se escondesse debaixo de uma máscara impenetrável de indiferença. Era a única forma que Severo havia encontrado para manter sua sanidade.  
  
- Eu posso acabar, se você quiser... - Anne disse, humilde.  
  
- Não precisa, eu tenho que ir agora.  
  
- Mas, eu...  
  
Severo interrompeu a irmã.  
  
- Anne, eu tenho que ir agora, entendeu?  
  
O irmão encarou Anne com um olhar de quem não admitiria ser contrariado, fazendo ela se sentir como se fosse uma criança.  
  
- Está bem, eu vou para o meu quarto terminar a sua pesquisa, talvez eu termine antes de você ir.  
  
- Eu irei pegar antes de ir embora.  
  
Em seguida, Anne saiu do quarto do irmão e foi para o seu quarto. Imediatamente, ela começou a terminar uma análise de um feitiço que estava sendo usada pela Ordem para impedir que os Comensais conseguissem usar as varinhas e escapar quando estavam sendo atacados.   
  
Aquele era um feitiço antigo, pouco usado, mas Anne não perguntou para Severo como ele havia descoberto aquele feitiço. Quanto mais ficasse longe dessa guerra, Anne ficaria mais satisfeita. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar os pensamentos sobre a guerra, e voltou a se concentrar na pesquisa. Durante horas, só escreveu sobre como o feitiço poderia ser desfeito e como poderia ser impedido. Já era noite quando ela terminou o relatório, os olhos ardiam e as mãos estavam cansadas, mas ela estava orgulhosa do trabalho, e voltou para o quarto de Severo.  
  
- Severo, eu terminei o... - ela disse entrando de uma vez no quarto, mas o quarto estava vazio. Decepcionada, ela voltou para o próprio quarto, mas encontrou um dos elfos caminhando pelo corredor - Bennie!  
  
O elfo olhou para Anne, assustado.  
  
- Senhorita Adrianne, eu voltar imediatamente para a cozinha... - o elfo começou a apressar o passo, mas ela o segurou.  
  
- Espera, Bennie, eu quero saber onde está meu irmão.  
  
O elfo parou, e respondeu.  
  
- Senhor Severo ir embora pela tarde.  
  
O elfo continuou o caminho, enquanto Anne olhava para os papéis com tristeza antes de voltar ao quarto.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Fazia cinco dias que Severo havia ido embora, porém, para Anne, fazia muito mais tempo. Os dias dela eram vazios, havia pouca coisa a ser feita no castelo com tantos elfos, e, principalmente, havia Andrew Snape. As únicas distrações dela eram os livros da imensa biblioteca, mas nem ler ela podia. A biblioteca estava fechada desde o dia da partida do irmão. Anne, então, ficou a maior parte do tempo no quarto, pensando no que o pai havia dito para ela.  
  
Casar! Anne só havia pensado nisso uma vez, mas evitava lembrar disso. Pensar em casamento fazia com que ela se lembrasse de Sirius, e desde que havia deixado Hogwarts, ela evitava pensar no rapaz a todo o custo. Pensar em Sirius trazia dolorosas lembranças de um futuro que ela nunca teria. O futuro de Anne era, agora, casar-se com Goyle. Os dois estudaram juntos em Hogwarts, no mesmo ano, mas apesar disso, ela nem se lembrava do rosto do rapaz. E iria se casar com ele.  
  
Anne pensava no absurdo dessa situação quando ouviu um grito. Ela saiu do quarto e caminhou apressada.  
  
- Severo? É você? - ela perguntou preocupada, mas em vez do irmão, uma figura miúda e assustada surgiu em sua frente.  
  
- Senhorita Anne, senhorita Anne, senhorita precisar vir comigo imediatamente, senhorita ter que vir comigo!  
  
- Acalme-se, Dittie, eu não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando! - ela disse com arrogância.  
  
O elfo, que pela voz era uma mulher, olhou nervosa para Anne.  
  
- Ah, senhorita, não ser culpa minha, não ser culpa minha!  
  
Anne começava a se impacientar com o elfo. Se algo tivesse acontecido com Severo e ela não pudesse ajudar o irmão, seria culpa dela.  
  
- Fale devagar, eu não estou entendendo...  
  
Antes que Anne pudesse protestar, o elfo a puxou até a biblioteca.  
  
- Não ser culpa minha, senhorita! Dittie estar ir limpar biblioteca, porta estar trancada, Dittie... - o elfo pareceu hesitar, e disse quase num sussurro - Dittie usar magia e abrir porta...  
  
Anne quase riu da expressão de pânico no rosto do elfo.  
  
- Cuidaremos disso depois. - ela disse com autoritarismo - O que aconteceu depois que você entrou?  
  
O elfo fechou os olhos, e soltou um guincho.   
  
- Ah, senhorita Anne, não ser culpa minha, não ser culpa minha!  
  
Anne soltou um suspiro impaciente, e entrou na biblioteca. A primeira coisa que ela sentiu foi o forte cheiro de carne podre, e levou a mão ao nariz, tapando-o. O elfo a seguia, dizendo o tempo todo que não era culpada, mas Anne não viu nada de anormal, exceto pelo mau cheiro. Andrew estava sentado na cadeira em frente à mesma mesa na qual estava quando conversou com a filha, a diferença era que a cabeça estava caída num ângulo esquisito, e o rosto estava de uma cor estranha.  
  
- Oh, Merlin! - Anne soltou uma exclamação de surpresa misturada com susto, e teve que usar de todas as forças para não desmaiar.   
  
Andrew Snape estava morto.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Horas depois, a porta abriu abruptamente, e Severo entrou de uma vez no quarto de Anne. Depois que viu o corpo do pai, ela mandou uma coruja para o irmão, e correu para o quarto. Não queria ficar perto do cadáver do pai.  
  
Assim que recebeu a coruja, Severo aparatou para um lugar perto de casa, e quando chegou ao castelo, encontrou a irmã no quarto, sentada no chão, encostada na parede.  
  
- Ele está morto? Tem certeza? - não havia nenhuma preocupação na voz de Severo. Talvez um pouco de medo da resposta que a irmã daria.  
  
Anne acenou positivamente com a cabeça antes de responder, e ergueu os olhos para o rosto do irmão.  
  
- Sim, Severo. Ele está morto - ela disse como se tivesse tentando convencer a si mesma.  
  
Severo olhou para a irmã, duvidando se o que ela havia visto era verdade, e foi para a biblioteca. O cheiro que invadiu as suas narinas deveria ser o suficiente para que acreditasse que o pai estava morto, já conhecia aquele cheiro de morte, mas tratava-se de Andrew Snape, ele só acreditaria quando visse o corpo. E Severo viu. Sentado, com a cabeça caída, na mesma posição que Anne encontrou, o corpo do pai continuava na biblioteca. Severo soltou um suspiro, como se tivesse saído de uma prisão. Agora tinha certeza de que o pai estava morto.  
  
O cheiro da carne em princípio de estado de putrefação começava a dar ânsias ao rapaz, e ele não ficou mais um momento na biblioteca. Não queria carregar aquele odor no corpo pelo resto da vida, e Severo sentia que aquele cheiro já havia penetrado suas vestes. Ele teria que mandar queimar a roupa, e isso o deixou irritado. Aquele era uma das suas melhores roupas.  
  
Com passos decididos, ele foi até a coruja da casa, e escreveu para o Ministério, informando o falecimento do pai.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Alguns dias depois, Andrew Snape era enterrado no cemitério bruxo. Anne não desviou o olhar do caixão até que ele foi totalmente coberto por terra. Queria ter certeza de que o terrível homem não poderia mais atingi-la.   
  
Severo segurava a mão da irmã, que estava fria, mas ele não a repreendeu. Ela tinha razão por estar assim. Se ele não tivesse vivido tanta coisa, também estaria assim. O rapaz olhou o caixão descer com um pequeno sorriso irônico. Quem diria que um enfarte fulminante acabaria com a vida de um dos mais cruéis bruxos das trevas?   
  
Com o caixão enterrado, Severo soltou a mão de Anne.  
  
- Vamos embora daqui de uma vez.  
  
Anne concordou com a cabeça. Não estava triste nem abalada, mas não tinha a atitude firme de Severo.   
  
Os dois começaram a sair do cemitério. Eles não podiam aparatar ali, o cemitério era protegido, portanto eles teriam que procurar um lugar discreto para voltarem ao castelo, mas antes que eles saíssem do lugar, um homem alto e bastante magro, com óculos pequenos e penetrantes, e uma barba curta e branca foi até os dois.  
  
- Vocês devem ser os filhos de Andrew Snape, não?  
  
- Sim. Eu sou Severo, e essa é Adrianne. - ele olhou com autoridade para o homem - E quem é você?  
  
- Oh, desculpe minha falta de educação. - o homem disse sem se importar com o olhar do outro bruxo - Meu nome é Gerald Walden. Eu sou o advogado de seu pai.  
  
- Advogado? - Severo perguntou, intrigado - Para quê meu pai precisaria de um?  
  
- Para fazer o testamento dele, por exemplo. - o homem disse com um sorriso astuto - Eu só quero avisar que a leitura do testamento será daqui a meia-hora no Ministério. Agora, se me dão licença...  
  
O bruxo desapareceu, mas ele não havia aparatado. O advogado havia usado uma chave de portal, desaparecendo em seguida, deixando uma Anne encarando um Severo tão espantando quanto ela.  
  
- Você sabia sobre esse testamento? - ela perguntou, intrigada.  
  
- Não, Anne, ele nunca me disse nada sobre testamento. - ele balançou a cabeça, irritado com o pai. Até depois de morto tentava mandar na vida dele e na de Anne - Deve ser só burocracia. Você sabe como ele gostava das coisas do jeito dele.  
  
Anne não respondeu, e com Severo, saiu do cemitério em seguida.  
  
Meia-hora depois, os dois estavam na sala do advogado no Ministério. Todo o poder do advogado era exibido em cada objeto da sala, desde as cadeiras acolchoadas por um tecido de veludo vermelho à pena de ouro em cima da mesa.  
  
Gerald Walden era o único bruxo advogado na Inglaterra. O pai era um trouxa, e a mãe bruxa, mas apesar de também ter sangue bruxo, a magia nunca foi seu principal interesse. Ele sempre achou emocionante o mundo dos advogados, mas quando cresceu, percebeu que poderia unir os dois, e tornou-se advogado no mundo trouxa antes de se especializar nas leis do mundo mágico. Como era um dos poucos advogados que conhecia a fundo a lei dos bruxos e dos trouxas, enriqueceu rapidamente, e ao longo dos anos, se tornou um dos bruxos mais influentes do mundo mágico, graças à sua política de não se importar em burlar a lei.  
  
Anne não sabia disso quando Gerald entrou na sala, mas Severo estava em alerta. Já havia ouvido falar dele, e se preparava para contestar qualquer coisa que ele dissesse.  
  
- Boa tarde. - ele disse, e os Snape se levantaram, mas o bruxo sorriu - Não, podem sentar-se. Vai ser melhor.  
  
Anne olhou tensa para Severo. Estava com medo do que poderia acontecer. Talvez Andrew tivesse encontrado uma forma de aprisioná-los mesmo depois de morto, no final das contas.  
  
O advogado sentou-se atrás da mesa, e com um gesto da varinha, fez com que uma pasta pairasse no ar até descer gentilmente sobre a mesa.  
  
- Eu sei que esse deve ser um momento difícil para vocês - o advogado começou a dizer num tom solene, sem conseguir convencer ninguém -, mas isso é necessário. Nesse papel, o pai de vocês declara sua última vontade, que deverá ser absolutamente cumprida. - ele retirou dois maços de folhas, e entregou um para Severo, e outro para Anne - Cada um de vocês estará recebendo uma cópia do testamento e uma lista de todos os bens do seu falecido pai.  
  
O advogado pigarreou antes de começar a leitura, atraindo a atenção de Anne e Severo.  
  
- "Eu, Andrew Donovan Snape, de plena posse de minha sanidade mental e de livre espontânea vontade, declaro meu filho, Severo Loring Snape, como meu único herdeiro. No caso de falecimento de meu filho, todos os meus bens deverão ser passados para os descendentes de Severo Loring Snape. A guarda de minha filha Adrianne Susanne Snape fica nas mãos de Severo Snape até ela completar 25 (vinte e cinco) anos ou quando se casar. Andrew Donovan Snape, Ashington, 8 de agosto de 1979."  
  
Anne olhou para Severo, sem acreditar. O testamento havia sido feito no dia da morte de Andrew, e nesse mesmo dia, Severo havia viajado para mais uma reunião. Pelo menos foi nisso que Anne acreditou, mas agora ela não estava tão certa. Talvez ele soubesse o tempo todo sobre o testamento. Talvez Severo tivesse inventado aquela viagem somente para não ter que encará-la e sentir pena dela por ela não ficar com nada da fortuna de Andrew. Anne se lembrou de como Severo estava estranho quando foi vê-lo no quarto antes do rapaz viajar.  
  
Se Anne não estivesse tão irritada por causa do testamento, teria percebido que Severo estava tão surpreso quanto ela, talvez mais ainda.  
  
- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira... - Anne foi a primeira dos dois a falar, sentada na ponta da cadeira, com o orgulho abalado - A maioridade bruxa é aos dezessete anos, eu não seria...  
  
O advogado interrompeu Anne.  
  
- Creio que não seja, senhorita Adrianne. Seu pai era responsável por você, ele poderia escolher quem seria seu tutor e por quanto tempo você seria tutorada. Além disso, o testamento foi protegido por inúmeros feitiços, e assinado por duas testemunhas, como a lei manda. Esse testamento é totalmente válido.  
  
- Não pode ser... - ela disse, encostando-se à cadeira.  
  
Severo colocou a mão sobre a de Anne.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Anne, tudo vai ficar bem.  
  
Gerald Walden levantou-se, e tentando parecer gentil, falou.  
  
- Bem, vocês já têm o testamento do pai de vocês, minha parte está encerrada.  
  
Severo levantou-se, entendendo que o advogado os dispensava, e os dois foram embora. Quando Anne conseguiu pensar em outra coisa senão o testamento, eles já estavam no castelo Snape.  
  
Severo jogou a capa que vestia em uma cadeira e se aproximou da irmã, colocando a mão no ombro de Anne, num gesto protetor. Desde Hogwarts ele sempre a protegeu, e ela gostava disso, gostava da segurança que o irmão transmitia, mas com o tempo, ela percebeu que a proteção de Severo era uma proteção egoísta. Severo queria as atenções da irmã somente para si, e afastava qualquer um que se aproximasse dela. Até mesmo Lestrange só se aproximou dela porque Severo deixou. Anne começava a achar que talvez Narcisa não fosse a única culpada pela solidão dela.  
  
- Não se preocupe, Anne, eu vou proteger você...  
  
Anne se desvencilhou de Severo, e olhou com fúria para o irmão.   
  
- Você sabia sobre esse testamento, não é?  
  
- É claro que não, Anne! Eu estou tão surpreso quanto você, eu... - ele disse sorrindo, achando sem fundamento a opinião da irmã.  
  
- É claro que você sabia! Ele nunca iria deixar você ser meu tutor, a não ser se você o convencesse! Ele sabia que você gostava de mim!  
  
- Se o problema é você ter um tutor, você não deveria se preocupar com isso, pois eu sou seu tutor, e não qualquer eu, e além disso, eu posso... - Severo disse com impaciência por causa da raiva desnecessária de Anne, e pensou que tudo estaria resolvido, mas agora que Andrew estava morto, Anne não iria mais segurar a raiva, e o grito que estava preso explodiu antes que o irmão terminasse a frase.  
  
- Faça o que você quiser!   
  
Em seguida, Anne subiu as escadas, apressada, e foi para o quarto, de onde só saiu na noite seguinte, quando um dos elfos a avisou que o jantar estava servido, e que Severo queria falar com ela.  
  
Por alguns instantes, ela pensou na possibilidade de não descer, mas estava com fome, e também havia tomado uma decisão, então desceu.  
  
Severo estava sentado à cabeceira da enorme mesa, e um elfo afastou a cadeira à direita do rapaz, onde Anne se sentou.  
  
- Temos que conversar - Severo disse, sério.  
  
- Eu também preciso falar com você - ela falou, tão séria quanto o irmão.  
  
Severo olhou sombrio para a irmã.  
  
-Primeiro, vamos comer - ele quase disse que fazia um dia que ela não comia, mas não quis demonstrar preocupação. Sabia que o que a irmã queria era independência, então se calou, e comeu.  
  
Anne fez o mesmo, mas de vez em quando, olhava curiosa para o irmão. Ainda pensava que o rapaz sabia sobre o testamento, pois Andrew não iria querer que Severo ficasse perto dela depois que ele morresse, por isso havia combinado o casamento dela com Goyle. Talvez Severo tivesse feito um acordo com Andrew, e esse pensamento a irritou mais ainda. Anne se achava madura o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma.  
  
Severo e Anne comeram silenciosamente. Só se falaram quando o rapaz terminou de comer.  
  
- Hoje de manhã eu falei com Goyle, e ele concordou comigo quando eu disse que você não se casaria mais com o filho dele. Eu também desfiz o feitiço que impedia aparatação no castelo, mas com relação à sua tutela, eu não vou abrir mão dela. Anne, antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria dizer que não sabia sobre aquele testamento. Dou a minha palavra quanto a isso. Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você. Nunca pensei que ele me fizesse seu tutor. Você sabe que ele sempre tentou nos manter separados, seria contraditório se ele me colocasse como seu tutor depois que ele morresse. Eu não sei o que Andrew queria com isso, e fiz questão de não pensar, mas já que ele me nomeou seu tutor, vou cuidar de você até os 25 anos, ou quando você encontrar um esposo à sua altura.   
  
Enquanto Severo falava, Anne percebeu o que Andrew queria quando nomeou o rapaz como seu tutor. Ele só havia criado mais uma prisão para a filha. Andrew sabia que Severo amava a irmã, mas que ele a protegia porque não queria dividir o amor dela com ninguém, e que quando se tornasse tutor de Anne, nunca desistiria disso.   
  
- Está bem. - Anne disse, séria, depois que o irmão falou - Eu aceito você ser meu tutor. Mas com uma condição. Eu vou trabalhar.  
  
Severo encarou a irmã com espanto. Anne nunca precisou trabalhar quando Andrew ainda estava vivo e não dava dinheiro, além do necessário, para ela, então porque ela queria arrumar um emprego, quando o pai estava morto e agora era Severo quem controlava o dinheiro, e poderia dar para ela tudo o que ela quisesse?  
  
- Para quê você quer ter um emprego? Eu posso comprar tudo o que você quiser, agora que eu sou o único herdeiro, o dinheiro é todo meu.  
  
- Exatamente. O dinheiro é seu, e não meu. Ele deixou bem claro no testamento. Eu não tenho direito a esse dinheiro, e nem a continuar nessa casa, não se eu continuar a fazer nada, por isso eu vou precisar de um emprego, para pagar as despesas que você vier a ter comigo.  
  
Severo não segurou uma risada de escárnio.  
  
- O que eu gastar com você não vai ser nenhuma despesa, Anne, mas sim o meu dever.  
  
Anne continuou séria.  
  
- Você pode ser meu tutor, mas não tem nenhuma obrigação de me sustentar. - ela colocou os cotovelos na mesa, e apoiou a cabeça com as mãos - E então, você concorda ou não?  
  
- Muito bem, você pode procurar um emprego.  
  
O rosto de Severo estava impassível. Ele não queria deixar a irmã trabalhar, mas conhecia Anne muito bem, e sabia que ela não desistiria daquela idéia louca, então achou melhor concordar. Quando a irmã soubesse o que significava realmente trabalhar, ela desistiria do emprego e as coisas iriam ser do jeito dele.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Fazia nove meses que Anne estava trabalhando no Ministério, no Departamento de Reversão de Feitiços Acidentais. Como ela era boa em Transfiguração quando estudava em Hogwarts, trabalhava no escritório de Controle de Catástrofes Transfiguratórias. Ela e mais outra bruxa, Margareth Grant, eram responsáveis em desfazer os feitiços transfiguratórios quando eles não funcionavam como deviam.   
  
Era um trabalho que exigia toda a concentração de Anne. Muitas vezes, deveria desfazer feitiços complicados, mas ela nunca teve nenhum problema. E o dinheiro que ela recebia, entregava quase todo para Severo. Ela guardava uma parte porque isso fazia parte do que havia pensado desde a leitura do testamento do pai.  
  
Anne estava planejando morar sozinha, em uma casa própria, e não de Severo, ou de Andrew. A descoberta de que teria um tutor só adiou a realização do plano para quando conseguisse provar que poderia se sustentar sozinha, e Anne queria provar que era capaz disso com o emprego. Por causa do seu desejo de liberdade, ela teria suportado qualquer espécie de emprego.  
  
Severo não estava suspeitando de nada, e achava que estava satisfazendo mais um capricho da irmã. Para ele, era só mais um capricho passageiro, e como a paixão infantil que ela sentiu por Black, desapareceria logo. Por isso, quando Anne começou a procurar emprego, Severo, usando sua influência, fez com que ela fosse aceita em um cargo no Ministério, mas quando percebeu que Anne não iria desistir do emprego, se arrependeu do que havia feito, pois agora, não poderia fazer com que a irmã fosse demitida sem que ela suspeitasse dele.  
  
Durante esses nove meses, Severo continuou com suas súbitas viagens, desaparecendo sem avisar, e aparecendo do mesmo modo, para ficar somente alguns dias no castelo antes de sumir outra vez. Se Anne lesse o Profeta Diário, saberia que enquanto o irmão viajava, sempre acontecia um ataque dos Comensais.  
  
Naquela manhã de maio, Severo estava em casa. Havia chegado três dias antes, mas Anne não estava em casa naquele momento, estava de plantão, e demoraria para voltar. Aproveitando isso, o rapaz arrumava novamente suas coisas em uma pequena mala de mão. Havia recebido a coruja há apenas cinco minutos, com a mensagem urgente de que teria que viajar outra vez.  
  
Severo não se importou por não poder se despedir da irmã, não gostava de encarar Anne sabendo das famílias que iria destruir nas próximas semanas. Apenas dez dias atrás, ele havia matado um casal de irmãos que o lembrou de si mesmo e da irmã, quando eram crianças. Como ele poderia olhar para Anne depois de ter sido o responsável por separar dois irmãos? Por isso Severo protegia Anne. Não deixaria que fizessem com eles o que ele mesmo fazia com os outros.  
  
No andar debaixo, Anne acabava de aparatar. Ela estava cansada, mas satisfeita. Não pensava que ficaria tão contente com o trabalho, mas na verdade, o trabalho a distraía. Ela tinha que se concentrar somente nos feitiços, a ponto de esquecer dos problemas e de um certo rapaz. Além disso, Meg era uma boa companhia. Ela era três anos mais velha que Anne, e havia estudado na Corvinal, e não tentava ser amiga de Anne a todo o custo.  
  
Anne mal teve tempo para soltar a veste que cobria o seu robe quando, como se tivesse surgido do ar, um rapaz jovem apareceu bem na sua frente, a poucos passos de distância.  
  
Ele não parecia ter mais que dezessete anos. Seus cabelos eram loiros como palha, o rosto era levemente bronzeado e as sardas davam ao rapaz uma enganosa aparência de inocência.   
  
Ela olhou com surpresa para o rapaz, sem entender o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas ele ignorou o olhar de Anne, e passou a encará-la abertamente. O rapaz parecia analisá-la da cabeça aos pés, fazendo Anne sentir-se estranhamente intimidada e impotente, como se não pudesse lutar contra o rapaz e o que quer que ele quisesse saber com aquele estranho olhar, como se ele estivesse atraindo-a com o olhar, e ela simplesmente não pudesse resistir. O rapaz, então, olhou fixamente para ela. A análise havia terminado, mas pelo sorriso no rosto dele, Anne percebeu que ele estava satisfeito.   
  
Anne estava admirada e perturbada com aquele rapaz, e demorou um tempo antes que conseguisse fazer a pergunta que deveria ter feito desde o momento que notou o rapaz.  
  
- Com que direito você entrou aqui?  
  
O rapaz sorriu, e ele pareceu mais jovem ainda para Anne.  
  
- Eu só vim ver Severo. Ele e eu vamos viajar, ele não disse? - pelo olhar intrigado de Anne, ele deduziu que não - Parece que não... Bem, então somos dois. Severo nunca me disse que tinha uma irmã desse jeito.  
  
Era como se o rapaz estivesse enfeitiçando Anne apenas com o sorriso e o olhar. Se a ela tivesse controlando as emoções, teria expulsado o jovem no instante em que ele pisou no castelo. Mas Anne não estava, e quase não conseguiu perguntar, num sussurro.  
  
- Desse jeito como?  
  
O rapaz atravessou a pequena distância que o separava de Anne com passos curtos. Pouco mais de três centímetros estava entre os rostos deles, separando-os.  
  
- Infinitamente misteriosa, e infinitamente tentadora.   
  
O rapaz levou a mão ao queixo de Anne, levando o rosto dela em direção aos seus lábios, mas uma voz irritada impediu o beijo.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? Iríamos nos encontrar na cidade!  
  
Anne piscou, e olhou para as escadas, na direção de onde tinha vindo a voz. E lá estava Severo, olhando com fúria para o outro rapaz, que estava inabalável.  
  
- Você estava demorando, e eu pensei que talvez você precisasse de ajuda - ele disse de costas para Severo, sem desviar o olhar de Anne.  
  
- Eu não preciso de nenhuma ajuda - Severo disse num tom feroz, e pela primeira vez, o rapaz deu as costas para Anne, e perguntou num tom travesso.  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
- Vamos... Embora... Agora... - Severo disse entre dentes na direção do rapaz, e depois voltou-se para Anne - Estou indo viajar.  
  
Em seguida, ele aparatou, mas o rapaz piscou para Anne antes de desaparecer no ar. Anne ficou parada por alguns instantes. Tinha o pressentimento de que iria ver outra vez aquele rapaz, e de que deveria ter medo disso, mas enquanto uma parte dela estava mais cautelosa, outra parte ansiava por aquele encontro.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Aquele misterioso rapaz não saiu da cabeça de Anne. Ela queria vê-lo outra vez, mas também queria ficar longe dele. Nunca havia sentido algo assim, nem por Sirius. Quando estava com Sirius, ela era o perigo, mas agora, o perigo era aquele rapaz, e Anne não sabia se conseguiria resistir.  
  
- Algum problema, Anne?  
  
Com um pequeno pulo, Anne voltou-se para a colega.  
  
- Desculpe, Meg, estava distraída...  
  
- Eu percebi. - ela sorriu, e continuou em um tom animado - Olha o que eu tenho aqui! - e, entregando um envelope para a outra, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.   
  
Anne abriu o envelope, e sorriu enquanto abria. Era o cheque com o seu salário, e pelo que já havia economizado, precisava somente do salário daquele mês para poder alugar um apartamento em Londres, no mesmo prédio onde Meg morava. Só precisava conversar com Gerald Walden para saber como conseguiria sua emancipação.  
  
- Meg, você me cobre por um momento? Eu tenho que ver uma pessoa.  
  
Margareth olhou perspicaz para a colega, pensando que ela iria ver a pessoa que estava fazendo ela se distrair sempre.  
  
- Claro.   
  
- Obrigada - Anne respondeu, e saiu.  
  
Não demorou muito para que Anne encontrasse a sala do advogado. A secretária, uma bruxa baixa com cabelos crespos castanhos e óculos pequenos demais para o rosto dela, tentou segurar a jovem.  
  
- Ei, você não pode entrar sem hora marcada!   
  
Anne ignorou a mulher. Já estava abrindo a porta, e entrou de uma vez. Gerald Walden estava atendendo um cliente, e os dois olharam espantados para ela.  
  
- Senhor Walden, podemos conversar?  
  
- Senhor Gerald, eu não tive nada a ver com isso, ela entrou de uma vez, e eu... - a secretária apressou-se a responder  
  
- Sim, tudo bem, Gladys, pode voltar para a sua mesa...  
  
A bruxa saiu da sala, enquanto o advogado se levantava, olhando surpreso para Anne antes de responder.  
  
- Senhorita Adrianne... É Adrianne, não é? Bem, senhorita, eu estou com um cliente, mas se você fizer o favor de esperar do lado de fora, eu a receberei assim que terminar a conversa com esse cliente...  
  
- Senhor Walden, eu não posso esperar, é urgente.  
  
O cliente voltou o olhar para a jovem, e percebendo a expressão aflita no rosto dela, se levantou.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir agora, de qualquer forma. Amanhã eu voltarei, Walden.  
  
- Perfeitamente. - e depois que o cliente saiu, ele indicou a cadeira para Anne - Sente-se. O que você deseja? - ele perguntou, depois que ela se sentou.  
  
Anne dobrou as pernas, e aproximou-se da mesa do advogado como se fosse contar um segredo, mas estava séria, e havia um olhar determinado no rosto quando ela falou.  
  
- Eu quero provar que sou capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Durante toda a viagem, Severo não parou de pensar em Anne. Por nove meses, conseguiu protegê-la, mas desde o dia em que ele havia ido viajar, Severo não estava mais certo de que conseguiria seguir em frente.  
  
Foi com alívio que Severo voltou para o castelo. Fez o possível para apressar a sua volta, e agora que estava em casa, sentia que talvez pudesse manter Anne longe do perigo. Assim que aparatou no castelo, ele foi para o quarto da irmã.  
  
Quando entrou no quarto de Anne, Severo não conseguiu disfarçar um olhar surpreso. A cama estava arrumada, e perto da porta, estavam três malas. Ele ficou parado na soleira da porta, olhando aturdido, até que ouviu a voz da irmã atrás de si.  
  
- Ainda bem que você chegou, eu não gostaria de ir embora sem que você soubesse.  
  
- Ir embora?! - Severo pareceu mais surpreso ainda - Como assim?  
  
- Bem, Severo, eu tenho um trabalho e eu tenho uma casa. O juiz achou que essas provas eram suficientes para que eu pudesse ser emancipada.   
  
- Isso é... - ele gaguejou, mas continuou com firmeza - Nenhum juiz concordaria com isso!  
  
- Os papéis estão no seu quarto, leia e descubra porque agora eu posso fazer o que quiser, independente do que você ache.  
  
Severo contraiu os lábios, e fechou o pulso, tentando não perder o controle. Parecia que tudo o que poderia dar errado estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Você não pode sair daqui, Anne! Se você for embora, eu não vou poder proteger você! - Severo disse em tom baixo, mas urgente.  
  
- Você nunca me protegeu! Você sempre me manteve presa, do mesmo modo que Andrew fazia, tanto que ele nomeou você como meu protetor! - Anne gritou com raiva, e de seus olhos saíam faíscas.  
  
Severo não disse nada. Sabia que a irmã estava certa, mas não queria admitir.  
  
- Durante toda minha vida eu protegi você...  
  
- Mas eu nunca precisei de um protetor. - ela interrompeu Severo - Eu só precisava de um irmão. O que eu nunca tive.  
  
No mesmo tempo que disse essas palavras, Anne percebeu que tinha ido longe demais. Ela olhou com arrependimento para o irmão, e os dois ficaram em silêncio, até que Severo começou a caminhar na direção do seu quarto.   
  
Anne olhou aflita para o irmão. Queria ir embora, mas não daquele jeito, com uma briga. Então ela fez uma coisa que havia aprendido a fazer com uma pessoa que conheceu há muito tempo, e essa lembrança doeu, como sempre doía quando ela pensava em Sirius.  
  
- Severo, desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso, eu... - ela disse reconhecendo que havia errado.  
  
- Mas você disse. - ele hesitou uns instantes antes de continuar - E talvez você tenha razão, pelo menos em parte. Eu deveria ter agido mais como irmão, algumas vezes, mas é que você é a coisa mais importante para mim.  
  
Anne segurou as mãos do irmão.  
  
- Eu sei, Sev. Você significa o mesmo para mim. - ela sorriu - Não se preocupe, eu venho visitar você, ou você vai me visitar, afinal, eu nunca sei quando você vai viajar...  
  
Severo concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo, mas não era um sorriso feliz, era um sorriso triste. Finalmente havia percebido que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria proteger Anne. Sem perceber, ela estava sendo atraída pelo jovem rapaz, e começava a atravessar o fogo, em sua direção. 


	21. Capítulo 20: Coração e alma

20. CORAÇÃO E ALMA  
  
  
  
- Aqui estão suas chaves.  
  
O trouxa baixo, gordo e careca entregou um chaveiro com duas chaves para Anne, que as segurou com as mãos tremendo, e abriu a porta do apartamento 14C.  
  
- Lar, doce lar! - ela disse jogando as malas para dentro da sala, e depois observou melhor o apartamento.  
  
Era um apartamento pequeno. Ficava no terceiro e último andar de um velho prédio próximo ao centro de Londres, com dois quartos, um único banheiro, uma cozinha pequena, sem quarto de empregada, e uma sala. O apartamento caberia facilmente na grande sala de jantar do castelo Snape, mas aquele pequeno apartamento era dela, alugado com o dinheiro dela, e nada substituiria aquela sensação de euforia.  
  
Em menos de cinco minutos, Anne havia passado por todos os cômodos do lugar, parando na cozinha. Ela estava com sede, mas não sabia onde beber água. Anne olhou em pânico, mas naquele instante, alguém bateu na porta.  
  
- Oi, Adrianne! - parada à porta, estava Meg - Eu vim dar as boas-vindas. - observando Anne, ela percebeu que algo estava errado - O que foi? Algum vazamento?  
  
Anne sorriu, tentando demonstrar que estava bem. Não queria admitir para a outra bruxa que não podia beber água porque não sabia onde estava a água.  
  
- Não, é que eu ia beber água, mas acho que eu estou sem água...  
  
Meg escondeu o sorriso. Sabia que Anne teria essas dificuldades, e por isso havia ido visitar a colega.  
  
- Será que a geladeira pifou? Esses aparelhos trouxas são ridículos, às vezes... - ela disse enquanto ia para a geladeira.  
  
Anne a seguiu, e observou a facilidade com que ela pegou dois copos e retirou água de uma garrafa.  
  
- Está tudo bem com a sua geladeira, Anne, mas você vai ter que encher as garrafas, e comprar comida também. - ela disse abrindo um dos armários - Eu posso ajudar você, podemos ir juntas comprar algumas coisas no Beco Diagonal, ou em Hogsmeade...  
  
Anne sorriu aliviada, e apressou-se em concordar.  
  
- Claro, com certeza! - Meg bebeu a água, e Anne a imitou - Vamos conversar, você pode dizer o que eu vou precisar...  
  
As duas foram para a sala, e começaram a conversar. Durante a conversa, Meg explicava os costumes trouxas para Anne, sem parecer que estava dando uma lição. A conversa estava animada, e continuaria a noite toda se uma coruja não tivesse batido em uma das janelas.  
  
- Carta do seu irmão? - Meg perguntou, atrás de Anne, que lia o pergaminho.  
  
- Não... - ela disse, intrigada - É um convite para uma festa da Sra. Malfoy... Eu não sabia que Lúcio Malfoy tinha se casado...  
  
- Ah, mas ele se casou, com Narcisa Nott. - Meg parecia bastante impressionada - As festas dela são bem seletivas, não é qualquer um que recebe um convite...  
  
Anne olhou mais intrigada ainda para o convite. Ela nunca havia sido amiga de Narcisa, as duas nunca mais haviam se visto depois de Hogwarts, e de repente, aparecia esse convite. Narcisa só poderia estar querendo alguma coisa. Em todos os anos que estudaram juntas, a loira nunca se aproximou de Anne sem uma segunda intenção. O que estaria por trás daquele convite?  
  
- Quando vai ser?   
  
Anne leu o pergaminho mais uma vez.  
  
- Hmmm... No sábado da próxima semana.  
  
- Você vai?   
  
Anne ouviu a voz de Meg, e deu um sorriso astuto.  
  
- Por que não? Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma... - ela acrescentou mais para si do que para a colega.  
  
Se Narcisa queria alguma coisa dela, ela não iria conseguir, mas isso não queria dizer que Anne não poderia se divertir um pouco.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne deu uma última olhada no espelho. Sua veste era de um tom roxo-escuro discreto, mas revelava o belo corpo da mulher que ela havia se tornado. O seu rosto não era bonito, mas alguém dificilmente esqueceria a intensidade daquele olhar. Ela sorriu confiante para o espelho, e aparatou.  
  
Anne desaparatou em frente à enorme porta de entrada do castelo Malfoy, e no mesmo instante, a porta abriu. Parecia não ter sido aberta por ninguém, porém, uma pessoa mais observadora teria percebido o elfo atrás da porta.  
  
Anne ficou observando o salão com um ar de superioridade antes de procurar alguém com quem conversar. O salão era grande, mas parecia pequeno com a quantidade de pessoas que estavam lá, e era exatamente isso que a ela esperava. Em Hogwarts, Narcisa sempre fez questão de ostentar todo o seu luxo e as qualidades que julgava ter, então porque seria diferente agora que ela estava casada com Lúcio Malfoy, um bruxo de uma das famílias mais prestigiosas?  
  
- Adrianne, querida!   
  
Vinda do meio da multidão, Anne ouviu a voz de Narcisa, e em segundos, viu a mulher. O sorriso soberbo ainda era o mesmo, mas ela estava diferente. A barriga estava enorme, e a veste vermelho vivo só acentuava isso.  
  
- Quanto tempo, Adrianne! - Narcisa segurava uma taça de champanhe, e sorria com cinismo - Você desapareceu e não deu nenhuma notícia! Pensei que estava ignorando as velhas amigas!  
  
Anne se segurou para não rir. Era ridículo o modo como Narcisa tentava parecer sua amiga de infância.  
  
- Eu estive ocupada nesses dois anos. Você parece estar muito bem... - ela respondeu olhando para a barriga da outra, sem disfarçar o sorriso astuto.  
  
- Eu não estou tão bem assim, essa barriga enorme está atrapalhando minha vida mais do que eu imaginava que faria, mas Lúcio queria um herdeiro, e o que eu não faço pelo meu querido marido. - Narcisa sorriu - Mas eu não quero prender você com minha conversa entediante sobre bebês. Você deve estar querendo se divertir, ao invés de conversar com uma simples mãe. Sinta-se em casa!  
  
E do mesmo modo como havia surgido, Narcisa desapareceu no meio dos convidados. Anne deu de ombros, e caminhou por entre as pessoas. Seu rosto estava tranqüilo, mas por dentro, ela desprezava todos os que estavam no salão. Ela não sabia que grande parte dos homens, e até mesmo algumas mulheres, eram Comensais, mas aquela era uma festa de Narcisa, e nas festas da esposa de Lúcio Malfoy, não ficava bem ostentar a Marca no braço esquerdo. Para isso, havia as festas de Lúcio, muito mais seletivas que as de Narcisa, e com outro tipo de diversão que levaria muitos convidados para Azkaban, mas Malfoy era cuidadoso demais.  
  
Um elfo com uma bandeja de bebidas passava por Anne, e enquanto ela pegava uma das taças, ouviu a última voz que esperava ouvir naquela noite.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora... Se não é Adrianne Snape...  
  
Anne fechou os olhos com raiva antes de se virar, e responder com o sorriso mais falso que já havia dado antes.  
  
- Liam Lestrange, como vai!?  
  
O rapaz segurou a mão de Anne e a levou aos seus lábios antes de responder  
  
- Eu estou bem. Ainda estou com Rosemary, sabia? - ele disse tentando impressionar Anne.  
  
- Sorte sua - ela disse dando meia-volta, e bebendo o conteúdo da taça de uma vez só, mas Lestrange a puxou.  
  
- Vamos, Anne, você não precisa ir agora... Rosemary está viajando, visitando o pai... Se você quiser se lembrar dos velhos tempos...   
  
O sorriso malicioso no rosto do rapaz deixou suas intenções bem claras para Anne, mas ela não iria se prestar ao papel de passatempo de Lestrange, uma vez já havia sido o suficiente para o resto de sua vida.  
  
- Você já foi melhor do que isso, Lestrange - ela olhou com nojo para o bruxo, e se afastou.  
  
Anne caminhou com raiva, e entrou no primeiro corredor que viu. Começava a se arrepender de ter ido para aquela festa. Ela abriu a porta mais próxima, mas a fechou imediatamente, tentando esquecer a imagem de Crabbe se divertindo com uma bruxa que ela não conhecia.  
  
- Merlin, o que mais falta acontecer?! - ela disse num suspiro, e foi para uma sacada.  
  
Era uma bela noite de primavera. Não havia lua, somente poucas nuvens, e as estrelas brilhavam fortemente. Anne olhou ao redor, aliviada por estar sozinha. Já tinha visto pessoas o suficiente para o resto do ano, mas o alívio dela durou pouco. Mal havia chegado na sacada quando ouviu passos atrás de si. Anne girou, e sem olhar para o rosto da pessoa que entrou, ela começou a caminhar de volta para o salão.  
  
- Se eu não conhecesse você, poderia achar que você está fugindo de mim.  
  
Imediatamente, Anne estancou e olhou para a pessoa que havia falado, e lá estava ele. O mesmo rapaz loiro que ela quase beijou, com o mesmo sorriso divertido nos lábios.  
  
Durante alguns dias, Anne não havia pensado em outra coisa além daquele quase beijo. Sabia que veria aquele rapaz outra vez, e estava preparada para aquele encontro. Faria o possível para que aquele beijo não acontecesse. Enquanto ficasse longe do toque daquele desconhecido, estaria segura.  
  
- E você não me conhece mesmo! - ela disse com despeito.  
  
- Ah, mas eu sei muitas coisas sobre você, Adrianne... Você jogou no time da Sonserina quando estudava em Hogwarts... Você trabalha no Ministério... E não tem tanta sorte assim no amor - ele disse olhando com o canto dos olhos para Lestrange, que tentava seduzir mais uma mulher, mas logo depois, olhou para Anne com um sorriso travesso. - Pelo menos até agora.  
  
- Pensei que você tinha dito que não me conhecia - ela disse com desdém.  
  
- Eu sempre observei você em Hogwarts, mas você não deve se lembrar de mim - ele disse sem se importar por sua mentira ter sido descoberta.  
  
Anne olhou curiosa para o rapaz, pela primeira vez, olhando com atenção, procurando reconhecer aquele rosto, mas sem conseguir.  
  
- Eu realmente não lembro... - então ela percebeu que não sabia o nome dele - De que casa você era? Qual é o seu nome?  
  
Sem perceber, Anne deixava que a conversa a prendesse, exatamente o que o rapaz pretendia.  
  
- Eu era da Grifinória, um ano mais novo que você, e meu nome é Bartô, Bartolomeu Crouch.  
  
Anne arregalou os olhos. Conhecia o velho Bartolomeu Crouch, já havia cruzado com ele no Ministério, e ele sempre a olhava com ódio. E aquele rapaz era o filho dele, havia viajado com Severo, e estava numa festa em que a maioria dos convidados havia sido da Sonserina, e amigos de Severo também. Ele era mais perigoso do que Anne havia imaginado.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir - ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que dava meia volta e saía, mas o rapaz a segurou.  
  
- Espera, Adrianne! Porque você está indo? Ainda não são nem onze horas!  
  
- Amanhã vou ter que trabalhar - ela disse secamente, e recomeçou a andar.  
  
- Você está agindo como uma máquina! - ele disse num tom divertido - Você é um humano, não tem que ser assim! Pense com - ele pensou por alguns segundos no que falar, e depois disse em tom persuasivo -... pense com o coração, seja impulsiva!   
  
Anne parou de andar subitamente. A última pessoa que havia dito algo parecido com o que Crouch disse para ela havia sido Sirius, e quando ela olhou para Crouch novamente, achou estranho ver o rapaz ao invés de Sirius.   
  
- Eu não tenho tempo para pensar com o coração, com a alma, o que seja. - Anne disse, balançando a cabeça enquanto falava - Eu tenho outras coisas para me preocupar!  
  
- Se você não tivesse tempo, você não estaria aqui!  
  
Mas Anne não ouviu a resposta de Crouch. Já tinha aparatado. O rapaz olhou para o lugar onde ela estava antes, e sorriu com malícia. Se ela pensava que ele iria desistir, Anne estava muito enganada.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Consciente do perigo que Crouch representava, Anne tentou ao máximo não pensar nele, mas ela não conseguia. Quanto mais tentava, sempre aparecia em sua mente o rosto delicado e infantil do rapaz. Ela estava sentindo as mesmas coisas que Sirius havia sentido quando se apaixonou por ela.  
  
Até no trabalho ela estava tendo dificuldades. Não se concentrava da mesma forma que antes, e ela percebia que Meg evitava censurá-la, mas a própria Anne sabia que não estava concentrada o bastante. E tudo ficou pior ainda depois que voltou de um chamado urgente.  
  
- Adrianne, você precisa ver isso - Meg disse quase eufórica, e Anne olhou intrigada para ela.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
Mas Meg não precisou responder. Anne olhou para a mesa, e em cima dela, estava um buquê de rosas vermelhas, e ao lado, havia um cartão, que Anne segurou.  
  
"Adrianne,  
  
Seja coração e alma pelo menos uma vez, e saia comigo hoje à noite.  
  
Bartô."  
  
Mal terminou de ler o cartão, Anne rasgou-o e jogou na lata de lixo juntamente com as flores, enquanto Meg olhava de queixo caído.   
  
- O que foi? As flores eram da cor errada?  
  
- Não. - ela respondeu enquanto se sentava - Eram da pessoa errada.  
  
Anne começou a ditar o relatório sobre o último chamado enquanto a pena riscava as palavras no pergaminho, e estava quase terminando quando um bruxo, secretário de um dos ministros júnior, a chamou.  
  
- Adrianne Snape? - Anne olhou para o homem, que continuou - Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você na sala de espera.  
  
- Está bem - ela respondeu sem parecer agradecida, e depois de guardar a pena, foi para a sala.  
  
Na sala de espera, de costas para a porta e observando a paisagem de uma das janelas, estava Bartolomeu Crouch, que voltou-se para a porta quase no mesmo instante em que Anne entrou. Ele se aproximou dela com um sorriso animado.  
  
- E então, está pronta, Adrianne?  
  
- Pronta para o que? - ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.   
  
- Para ser coração e alma! - ele disse passando os braços na cintura de Anne - Eu fiz reserva em um restaurante, e depois podemos ver algum filme, mas se você quiser, eu posso cancelar tudo e fazer o que você preferir.  
  
Anne ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto retirava as mãos de Crouch.  
  
- Ainda bem que você está disposto a cancelar tudo, Crouch, porque eu não vou sair com você nem hoje, nem nunca! - ela apontou para a porta - Saia, eu acho que seu pai não gostaria de ver você conversando comigo.  
  
A menção do pai fez surgir um brilho de ódio nos olhos de Bartolomeu, mas ele logo se recuperou.  
  
- O velho não iria dizer nada! Ele só consegue se lembrar do meu nome porque minha mãe insistiu em me batizar com o mesmo nome dele!  
  
- De qualquer forma, eu não quero que me vejam com você! Meus colegas poderiam achar que eu estou usando você para conseguir uma promoção, e eu não quero que ninguém pense que eu preciso de você para melhorar meu salário - ela disse autoritária.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu posso esperar você em casa, Adrianne - ele disse com um sorriso travesso no rosto.  
  
Anne balançou a cabeça, e sem querer se dar ao trabalho de responder, voltou para o escritório.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Algumas horas depois, Anne aparatava perto do apartamento. Depois que Crouch havia ido embora, ela terminou o relatório, e teve mais um chamado, mas assim que voltou para o Ministério, o turno terminou, e as duas foram substituídas. Anne voltou para casa sozinha. Meg iria encontrar-se com o noivo.   
  
Anne não se importou, estava acostumada à vida solitária. Desde que começou a trabalhar, havia conseguido manter qualquer um que se interessasse por ela à distância, exceto por Crouch. Só se entristecia por causa da ausência de notícias do irmão. Fazia quase um mês que havia deixado o castelo Snape, e não havia recebido nenhuma notícia de Severo.  
  
Anne subiu as escadas procurando pela chave do apartamento, mas quando a encontrou, não abriu a porta, porque Bartolomeu Crouch estava sentado, encostado à porta, segurando um buquê de flores.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
O rapaz se levantou imediatamente, e respondeu com falsa ingenuidade.  
  
- Bem, eu disse que esperaria você aqui, e como você não disse nada, pensei que você tinha concordado. - ele olhou para as flores, e as entregou para Anne - Eu trouxe para você.  
  
Anne olhou com impaciência e ignorou as flores, achando que Crouch já estava passando dos limites.  
  
- Mas eu não concordei com coisa nenhuma! - ela disse enquanto abria a porta, e entrava no apartamento.  
  
Crouch voltou a cabeça para o chão, parecendo envergonhado.  
  
- Desculpe se eu vi algo que não existia... - ele fez uma pausa, e quando recomeçou, o ar travesso voltou - Mas já que eu estou aqui, eu poderia entrar, nós poderíamos... - ele levantou a mão esquerda, mostrando a garrafa de vinho -...beber um pouco, poderíamos...  
  
Mas ele não terminou a frase.  
  
- Boa noite, Crouch - Anne disse impaciente, e fechou a porta com força antes de trancá-la.  
  
Soltando um suspiro impaciente, ela despiu o casaco, e jogou em cima do braço do sofá antes de se sentar.  
  
- Merlin, que garotinho insistente... - ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando a solidão para relaxar, mas quando os abriu, Bartolomeu Crouch estava parado, perto da porta - Isso é invasão de propriedade! - ela se levantou, e encarou o rapaz com fúria.  
  
- Nós não podemos simplesmente conversar? Eu só quero isso, conversar com você, e depois eu vou embora. Prometo.  
  
O olhar do rapaz era persuasivo, e Anne não conseguiu resistir.  
  
- Está bem. - Anne disse afastando os braços, cansada de lutar, e ao mesmo tempo, querendo deixar o rapaz ficar - Mas só vamos conversar. Nada de bebidas! - ela disse enfática.  
  
Meia hora minutos depois, os dois estavam sentados no sofá, a garrafa de vinho estava aberta, cada um segurava uma taça, e Anne ria de mais uma história que Bartolomeu contava.  
  
- E eu ganhei a aposta, o Doug ficou furioso!  
  
Anne deu uma gargalhada.  
  
- Eu não entendo como você conseguiu fazer ele entrar no banheiro da Murta sem que ninguém visse!  
  
- Bem, eu consegui convencer você a deixar eu ficar...  
  
- É... - Anne disse num sussurro.  
  
Começava a pensar se deveria ter deixado o rapaz entrar. Ele era perigoso, ela sentia isso, mas era justamente isso que o tornava tão atraente. Crouch percebeu o que Anne deveria estar pensando, e antes que ela o expulsasse, ele falou.  
  
- Adrianne... - ele disse com um ar ingênuo - Eu queria saber o que tem de tão assustador em mim para você estar sempre fugindo de mim... - ele hesitou - Sabe, eu cheguei a pensar que você tinha medo de mim...  
  
Anne olhou com pena para o rapaz. Ele parecia tão sozinho, tão desprotegido, que ela se arrependeu de tê-lo tratado com tanta crueldade. Talvez ele não fosse tão perigoso assim.   
  
- Desculpe, eu não estava querendo que você pensasse isso... É só que... - ela hesitou - Eu não confio nas pessoas...  
  
- Por quê? O que aconteceu com você para você ser assim, Adrianne? - Bartolomeu disse num tom compreensivo.  
  
- Foram tantas coisas...  
  
Bartolomeu se afastou, e colocou a mão nas pernas.  
  
- Eu quero saber de tudo.  
  
Anne colocou a cabeça nas pernas do rapaz, se acomodou melhor no pequeno sofá, e quase sem perceber, contou para Bartolomeu toda a história de sua vida. Falou sobre Andrew, o ódio que ele sentia pela própria filha, as coisas que ele havia feito, o alívio que sentiu quando ele morreu... Falou sobre Severo, como os dois eram unidos antes dele ficar amigo de Rosier, como ele a protegia, o que fez ela pensar que o irmão não queria dividi-la com ninguém, a felicidade que sentiu quando começou a trabalhar, quando alugou o próprio apartamento... Anne só deixou de falar sobre Sirius. Era mais fácil esquecer os distantes momentos alegres que viveu com ele se fingisse que não havia acontecido.  
  
Enquanto Anne falava, Bartolomeu acariciava os cabelos dela gentilmente, fazendo ela se sentir amparada. Ela não sabia o quanto sentia falta da sensação de ter um amigo até aquele momento.  
  
-... você entende, agora, porque eu prefiro não confiar nas pessoas?  
  
Bartolomeu acenou com a cabeça, concordando com Anne. Ele a levantou com gentileza, e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela, a olhou profundamente.  
  
- Sim, Adrianne, eu entendo, e não tiro sua razão. Por isso é que eu vou fazer uma pergunta, e quero que você responda com toda a sinceridade. - ele fez uma pausa, engolindo em seco antes de continuar - Você quer que eu vá embora?  
  
Anne piscou, observando o Crouch. O rosto dele nunca pareceu tão inocente quanto naquele momento, e ela se perguntou se aquele rapaz poderia ser perigoso para ela, mas a resposta não faria diferença. Quando ela olhou para Crouch, só viu o que ele aparentava ser. Um rapaz jovem, ingênuo e inocente.   
  
- Não. - ela sussurrou - Eu não quero que você vá embora.  
  
Com as duas mãos, Bartolomeu segurou o rosto de Anne, o aproximando do próprio rosto, as mãos dela enlaçando o rapaz. As peles se tocaram numa carícia suave antes que os lábios encostassem-se a um beijo delicado e puro.  
  
Os braços de Bartolomeu pareciam esconder Anne do resto do mundo, e quando ela olhou nos olhos do rapaz, percebeu que o tempo que tentou ficar longe dele, só estava adiando o inevitável. Desde que havia terminado com Sirius, ela havia ficado longe de qualquer espécie de relacionamento amoroso, mas ela queria sentir aquela sensação outra vez, e quando conheceu Bartolomeu, sabia que queria que fosse com ele. E agora que estava beijando o rapaz, Anne percebeu que estava tão atraída por ele quanto ele por ela.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O quarto estava silencioso. Várias roupas espalhadas pelo chão e a aparência calma dos dois que estavam na cama mostravam que a noite havia sido muito boa.  
  
Eles acordaram quase no mesmo instante, mas não falaram um com o outro. Anne estava aninhada no peito de Bartolomeu, que acariciava os cabelos dela, mas ela estava satisfeita, e não se arrependia de nada do que havia feito.  
  
- Hmmm... - Bartolomeu murmurou, e beijou os cabelos de Anne - Bom dia, Adrianne...  
  
Anne virou-se para o rapaz, e sorriu.  
  
- Porque você não me chama de Anne? Todos os meus amigos me chamam assim.  
  
- Eu acho que sou mais do que um amigo, não? - ele piscou - E eu prefiro Adrianne. Para mim, ele diz exatamente o que você é.   
  
Eles se beijaram, mas Anne interrompeu o beijo se sentando na cama.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, já deve ser tarde. - ela começou a se vestir, mas Bartolomeu a puxou de volta, fazendo ela soltar um pequeno grito - Doido! Eu tenho que ir trabalhar!   
  
Anne tentava se soltar, mas ela sorria, e deixou o rapaz vencer a competição. Ela só saiu de casa duas horas depois, e quando chegou no Ministério, Meg estava escrevendo um relatório, mas parou de escrever quando viu a colega.  
  
- Adrianne, o que aconteceu para você chegar tarde!? - ela perguntou espantada, pois a outra nunca havia se atrasado antes - Ainda bem que só teve um chamado até agora!  
  
- Tive uns problemas no apartamento, mas já está tudo bem - ela respondeu enquanto se sentava à sua mesa.  
  
- Ainda bem. - Meg se levantou da mesa, e foi até a de Anne - Escuta, Adrianne... - ela parecia bastante insegura. -... aconteceu um problema, e a Mel não vai mais poder ser madrinha do meu casamento... - ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar. -...será que você... você poderia ser minha madrinha?  
  
- Claro que eu posso! - Anne disse, surpresa, sem esperar que a colega sentisse tanta afeição por ela - Mas o que aconteceu com a sua irmã?  
  
- Ela e o namorado novo vão viajar, você deve ter conhecido ele em Hogwarts, é o Black, Sirius Black.  
  
A mão de Anne ficou parada no ar, e por alguns instantes, ela não se importou com nada do que acontecia ao seu redor, até que Meg a sacudiu levemente.  
  
- Adrianne?  
  
- Desculpe, eu me distraí com os papéis... - ela disse depois que piscou, e guardou os papéis que estava em cima da mesa.  
  
Anne não pensava que saber que Sirius estava namorando mexeria com ela tão intensamente, mas ela deveria ter esperado por isso. Cedo ou tarde Sirius a esqueceria e continuaria a viver. Não era isso que ela mesma estava fazendo?  
  
- Ehr... Quando é o casamento, Meg?  
  
- Na sexta. Amanhã vai ter a prova do vestido, nós podemos ir quando o turno acabar, tudo bem pra você?  
  
- Claro, tudo ótimo - ela apressou-se a concordar antes que Meg percebesse alguma coisa, e voltou a trabalhar.  
  
Anne agradeceu quando o expediente terminou. Tudo o que ela queria era tomar um banho, relaxar, e esquecer de Sirius. Ela aparatou dentro do apartamento, e foi tomar banho. Anne estava se vestindo quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, e enquanto se cobria com um roupão, ela foi abrir a porta. Parado à porta, estava Bartolomeu Crouch, com um olhar ingênuo.  
  
- Espero que você esteja precisando de alguém para dividir as despesas...  
  
O olhar interrogativo de Anne foi do rapaz para a mala que estava ao lado dele antes que ela perguntasse.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Briguei com o meu pai. - Bartolomeu entrou no apartamento, sem esperar pela resposta de Anne - Não estava dando certo, eu não ia suportar ficar no mesmo lugar que ele, então eu saí de casa. Posso ficar aqui?  
  
Anne abriu e fechou a boca, aturdida. Definitivamente não esperava que o rapaz fizesse aquela pergunta.  
  
- Você não está sendo muito precipitado?  
  
- Eu esperei demais para sair daquele lugar! - ele disse com raiva - Se não fosse pela minha mãe, eu teria ido embora antes, mas eu não sou obrigado a agüentar as cobranças do meu pai todo dia. - ele parou e continuou num tom calmo - E então? Eu posso ficar aqui?  
  
- Eu não sei... - ela disse com incerteza.  
  
E sem querer, Anne pensou no que Sirius diria se soubesse como ela estava vivendo, mas no instante seguinte, pensou, com raiva de si mesma, que o que fazia com a sua vida não importava a ninguém, exceto ela. Se ficasse pensando no que Sirius diria, nunca faria as coisas que queria. E agora, queria que Bartolomeu ficasse.  
  
- Vamos, Adrianne... Vai ser só por alguns dias, eu prometo.  
  
- Pode ficar. - Bartolomeu sorriu, e se aproximou dela - Mas só por alguns dias!   
  
Anne enfatizou a última frase, mas Bartolomeu a ignorou, e seu rosto se aproximou cada vez mais do dela, até que ele a beijou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A primeira noite de Bartolomeu morando com Anne se tornou dias, e os dias se tornaram semanas, até que fazia um mês que ele estava morando com ela.   
  
Aquelas foram as melhores semanas de Anne desde que havia deixado o castelo. Às vezes Bartolomeu agia como uma criança mimada e reclamava do jeito sério dela, mas isso não a chateava, porque na maioria das vezes, ele estava certo. Anne havia aprendido a esconder seus sentimentos, e nem sempre conseguia simplesmente esquecer disso e se divertir, mas ela admitia que era ótimo chegar em casa e ter alguém esperando por ela.  
  
- Bartô?! - Anne chamou depois que entrou no apartamento - Onde você está?  
  
- Estou na cozinha!  
  
- Fazendo o jantar? - ela perguntou, surpresa, ao entrar na cozinha.   
  
Ele olhou encabulado para ela.  
  
- Era para ser uma surpresa, mas você chegou mais cedo hoje.  
  
- Miranda disse que terminaria o relatório, e eu vim para casa. Mas, afinal, qual é o motivo dessa surpresa?  
  
Depois que Margareth Grant se casou, ela tirou férias, e Miranda Wyatt a estava substituindo.   
  
- Por nada. Só para você saber que eu estou feliz por estar aqui com você.   
  
- Eu também... - ela se aproximou - Quer ajuda?  
  
- De jeito nenhum! - o rapaz disse, enfático - A surpresa é para você comer, e não para você fazer.  
  
Anne, então, sentou-se na mesa, e ficou observando Bartolomeu terminar de fazer o jantar, que não demorou muito a ficar pronto. Os dois comeram, e conversavam tranqüilamente até que Bartolomeu ficou sério.  
  
- Adrianne, eu vou ter que viajar amanhã.  
  
Anne soltou o garfo, e olhou séria para o rapaz, visivelmente mal-humorada.  
  
- Você pode fazer o que quiser.   
  
Ela levantou-se da mesa, mas Bartolomeu segurou a mão dela.  
  
- Adrianne... Eu tenho que ir... - ele disse tentando se desculpar.  
  
- E você pode ir - ela disse friamente, sem olhar para o rapaz.  
  
- Eu até posso ir, mas eu quero entender porque você está tão chateada.  
  
- Não é nada.  
  
Anne soltou-se, e começou a ir para o quarto, mas Bartolomeu levantou-se e a segurou pelos braços com as duas mãos. O olhar autoritário do rapaz fez com que qualquer traço de ingenuidade no rosto dele desaparecesse.   
  
- Se não fosse nada, você não estaria me evitando assim! Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo com você, droga!  
  
O rapaz gritava, e Anne encolheu-se. Bartolomeu nunca havia gritado com ela antes, e ele parecia bastante ameaçador.   
  
- Eu queria entender porque você tem que ir! - ela disse se soltando, e Bartolomeu a encarou por alguns instantes antes de perguntar subitamente.  
  
- Porque você não vem comigo?  
  
Anne arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Do que você está falando, Bartô?  
  
- Se você for comigo, talvez você entenda porque eu nunca desistiria.   
  
Anne hesitou, e Bartolomeu, percebendo isso, continuou.   
  
- Adrianne, você não tem que tomar nenhuma decisão. Só precisa ir comigo.  
  
Era daquilo tudo que Severo sempre a protegeu, dos Comensais e era desse mundo que Andrew Snape a manteve longe, como se ela não fosse boa o suficiente para fazer parte dele. Ela iria provar para os dois que eles estavam errados. Anne encarou Bartolomeu decididamente, e respondeu.  
  
- Está bem. Eu vou com você.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Bartolomeu e Anne aparataram numa floresta, próxima a um castelo familiar para ambos. O castelo Malfoy.  
  
- O que vai acontecer, Bartô?  
  
- Uma reunião, só que não vai ser como as de Narcisa - o sorriso dele era simpático, mas escondia o que realmente iria acontecer.  
  
Já era noite há muitas horas, e os dois não eram os únicos a aparatar na floresta. Dois homens aparataram, e como Bartolomeu e Anne, os dois usavam vestes escuras.  
  
- Olá, Crouch.  
  
- Mcnair, Seaton... - Bartolomeu os cumprimentou, secamente.  
  
- Quem é essa? - Mcnair perguntou.  
  
- É uma iniciante.   
  
- Muito bom, Crouch. - Seaton disse - Milorde deve estar muito satisfeito com você, esse é o quinto iniciante que você trás à Ordem das Trevas. - o homem observou Anne, e afirmou - Ela passará na inicialização.   
  
- Claro que vai - Bartolomeu disse.  
  
Anne ouvia o diálogo, mas não entendia a maior parte do que eles falavam. Que Ordem seria essa? Não poderia ser a Ordem de Sirius, ela não conseguia imaginar Sirius e Malfoy trabalhando lado a lado.  
  
O grupo foi até o castelo, e Seaton bateu. Minutos depois, um bruxo um pouco mais velho que Bartolomeu abriu a porta.  
  
- Pois não?  
  
Seaton mostrou o braço para o bruxo, e sussurrou uma frase em tom solene que Anne não ouviu. Em seguida, o jovem bruxo deu passagem, e os quatro entraram no castelo.  
  
A mão de Bartolomeu procurou a de Anne, e ao senti-la gelada, percebeu o quanto ela estava nervosa.  
  
- Fique calma, querida. Eu estou aqui.  
  
Anne abaixou o olhar, tentando se acalmar, e o casal seguiu os outros bruxos até uma porta de madeira mais gasta do que as outras portas do castelo, e entraram na sala.   
  
Lúcio Malfoy conversava com outros seis bruxos, mas se calou quando os quatro entraram.  
  
- Pense que vocês não viriam mais para a minha reunião. - ele disse secamente, e olhou para Bartolomeu - Mais um iniciante, Crouch?  
  
- Sim, Malfoy. - ele olhou para Anne - Essa é Adrianne Snape.  
  
Malfoy, que não havia olhado com atenção para Anne, agora a examinava cuidadosamente, até que um sorriso astuto surgiu em seu rosto.  
  
- Com ela, são três iniciantes por hoje. - o bruxo disse com satisfação - Milorde deve estar orgulhoso de nós, a cada dia conseguimos mais aliados à nossa causa. - ele sorriu, mas logo ficou sério, e falou num tom mais alto - Boa noite a todos. Há três dias eu visitei Lord Voldemort, e ele disse estar muito satisfeito com as nossas conquistas. O último ataque foi bastante proveitoso. Conseguimos descobrir vários planos da Ordem da Fênix, e conseguimos alguns reféns que podem nos dar algumas informações. Só precisam de um... - ele sorriu astutamente -...pequeno incentivo... É isso que faremos hoje, além da cerimônia de inicialização dos nossos três convidados. - ele encarou os três bruxos, inclusive Anne - Brevemente vocês serão Comensais de grande valor a milorde.  
  
Anne arregalou os olhos, surpresa, começando a entender o significado da conversa de Bartolomeu e os dois bruxos. Ela estava prestes a se tornar uma Comensal.  
  
- Bartô, eu nunca disse que queria me tornar um Comensal! - ela disse rispidamente.  
  
- Você não vai se tornar um Comensal se não quiser. Só Lord Voldemort pode fazer isso, e antes que isso aconteça, você deve provar que é confiável. A cerimônia de inicialização é só uma etapa, se você não quiser ir em frente, pode desistir.   
  
Bartolomeu olhava para Anne encorajando-a, mas ela não estava certa de que queria continuar.   
  
- Crouch?  
  
Bartolomeu voltou-se para Malfoy.  
  
- Só um minuto! - ele voltou-se para Anne - E então?  
  
Anne fechou os olhos, pensando por um instante no que estaria fazendo se tivesse dito a verdade para Sirius, mas aquela vida não existia, da mesma forma como não existia a possibilidade de voltar atrás.  
  
- Vamos logo. - ela o encarou - Eles estão nos esperando.  
  
Bartolomeu sorriu, e os dois seguiram Malfoy e os outros bruxos até um quadro de Salazar Slyntherin. Lúcio disse a senha, e o quadro deu passagem.   
  
Um a um, os bruxos entraram num corredor de pedras iluminado por poucos archotes, e desceram uma escada. À medida que desciam, ouviam mais claramente os ecos de gemidos e sussurros, e o ar ficava mais insuportável.  
  
- Os nossos pássaros ouviram que chegamos... - Seaton disse com um sorriso malicioso - Vai ser divertido.  
  
O grupo andou por vários corredores, até pararem em frente a uma das inúmeras celas da imensa masmorra.   
  
- Aqui está nosso informante. - Malfoy apontou a varinha, e dizendo o feitiço, a porta abriu - Daniel Bones.  
  
Encolhido a um canto da cela, estava o homem semidespido, magro, os olhos fundos indicavam que ele não dormia há dias, mas ele não estava assustado. Parecia infinitamente cansado.   
  
- Olá, Bones. - Malfoy disse friamente - Você deveria agradecer. Eu poderia ter tentado isso mais cedo, mas preferi esperar meus colegas, não achei que seria justo para com os que me ajudaram a capturar você.  
  
- Onde está Clear? - o homem perguntou num sussurro ansioso, arrancando uma risada cruel de Malfoy.  
  
- Sua esposa só está esperando a vez dela - Seaton disse, cruelmente.  
  
- Vocês não vão saber de nada sobre a Ordem, não por mim! - ele gritou.  
  
Bartolomeu se adiantou, no rosto estava uma expressão de maldade que Anne nunca esperou ver no rosto dele.  
  
- Diga-me, Daniel, você tem uma menininha, não é? Quantos anos ela tem? Acho que ela nem tem um mês de vida, não é? Você gostaria de vê-la? Porque nós podemos trazer ela para visitar o papai...  
  
O homem se levantou, e sem se importar com as varinhas que estavam apontadas na direção dele, se jogou em cima de Bartolomeu Crouch, mas antes que ele encostasse um dedo no rapaz, dois bruxos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Crucio!  
  
O homem se contorceu, e se encolheu como se tivesse tentando fugir da dor que se espalhava por todo o corpo, enquanto Bartolomeu ria.  
  
- Ora, o que tem de mais na menininha vir ver o pai?  
  
- Você nunca vai tocar um dedo na minha filha! - ele sussurrou com bravura - Nunca!   
  
- Vamos ver... - ele sorriu, sarcástico - O que você acha, Malfoy? Podemos trazer a pequena Bones para fazer companhia ao pai?  
  
- Devemos ir imediatamente, mas talvez a Sra. Bones queira mandar um recado para a menina... - Lúcio sorriu, percebendo o plano de Bartolomeu, e fechou a porta da cela - Ele está quase desistindo.  
  
- Está durando mais que a mulher. Não gosto disso - Seaton resmungou, contrariado.  
  
- Acalme-se, Seaton. - Malfoy disse - Logo ele falará tudo. - ele se voltou para os outros bruxos encarando os iniciantes - É isso o que fazemos. Não temos piedade. Um bom Comensal não deve ter pena.  
  
Anne tentava manter a pose de indiferença, mas ficava mais difícil parecer não se preocupar com as pessoas que estavam nas celas. Ela respirou fundo, e seguiu os outros até o fim do corredor, onde havia uma escada que eles desceram, até chegarem a outro corredor.  
  
Não havia tantas celas nesse corredor quanto o outro, mas o ambiente era o mesmo. A diferença era os gritos insanos.  
  
- Onde eu estou? Me tirem daqui!  
  
Mcnair fez uma careta, e disse com desprezo.  
  
- Hunf... Trouxas... Queria acabar com todos eles!  
  
- Não hoje, Mcnair. Hoje o privilégio será dos nossos iniciantes, afinal, eles devem provar que estão dispostos a tudo por Lord Voldemort. Até mesmo a matar. - Malfoy abriu a porta, e depois olhou para um dos dois bruxos que se iniciariam à Ordem naquela noite - Niles...  
  
O homem se adiantou. Não parecia ter mais que trinta anos, mas o olhar cruel e o sorriso satisfeito mostravam que ele estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para juntar-se a Voldemort. Ignorando o olhar de desespero do velho trouxa, ele apontou a varinha, e disse com prazer.  
  
- Avada Kedrava.   
  
Um dos Comensais que chegaram antes de Anne abraçou Niles, parabenizando-o, enquanto Lúcio Malfoy abria uma outra cela, e chamava o próximo.  
  
- Ludwig...  
  
Ludwig era mais velho que Niles, e Anne o conhecia. Trabalhava no Ministério, era um dos chefes de departamento, e como se tivesse fazendo algo no trabalho, ele apontou a varinha na direção de uma mulher trouxa. A mulher gritou, mas foi em vão. Logo depois do bruxo dizer o feitiço, ela caiu no chão, sem vida. Em seguida, Ludwig se afastou, sob o olhar de aprovação dos outros. Malfoy abriu a terceira cela, e sorriu para Anne.  
  
- Snape...  
  
O homem, que estava encostado na parede, ergueu o rosto quando a porta foi aberta. Ele parecia estar na cela há mais dias que os outros, então fazia uma idéia do que iria acontecer.   
  
- Por favor, me deixem ir, eu prometo que não falo nada, mas deixem eu ir embora, eu tenho uma família para sustentar, eu.... - ele disse com desespero.  
  
- Ora, cale-se, seu idiota! - Lúcio Malfoy gritou autoritário, assustando o homem, que se escondeu num dos cantos da pequena cela.  
  
Anne deu um passo para trás sem perceber, e Bartô colocou a mão esquerda no ombro de Anne, enquanto levantou a varinha dela com a outra mão.  
  
- Aqui está, querida. Eu sei que você pode fazer isso. Eu sinto isso.  
  
Anne olhou insegura para Bartô. Ela não se sentia preparada para fazer aquilo, nem sabia se algum dia estaria. Ela evitava olhar para o homem, mas mesmo assim podia escutar sua respiração e sentia o olhar desesperado dele cravado nela, implorando por ajuda, mas Anne não poderia fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Isso fazia com que ela sentisse raiva do homem, pois ele só fez a incerteza que Anne sentia aumentar. Anne abaixou a varinha.  
  
- Não, Bartô, eu não posso, eu...  
  
Bartolomeu olhou severo para Anne.  
  
- Você pode fazer isso. Eu sei - ele disse com firmeza, e novamente, segurando a mão de Anne, levantou a varinha.   
  
Seu olhar era cruel, selvagem, pouco lembrava o rapaz simpático que ele costumava ser. Bartolomeu se aproximou de Anne e sussurrou com desprezo no ouvido dela.  
  
- É isso o que você tem que fazer, você só tem que pensar e se concentrar no seu pensamento. Escute a minha voz. - ele disse autoritário - Pense na pessoa que sempre desprezou você... Pense na pessoa que sempre desprezou você... Pense na pessoa que sempre maltratou você... Pense na pessoa que sempre enganou você... Pense na pessoa que você sempre odiou... Pense... no seu pai.  
  
A varinha na mão de Anne começou a tremer, e uma onda de ódio atravessou o seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos com força, e em seguida, um grito raivoso ecoou na masmorra, que em seguida, se inundou em uma luz verde.   
  
Quando terminou de gritar, Anne ofegava, cansada, pois o feitiço exigiu muito dela. Ela permaneceu com os olhos fechados, sem coragem de abri-los, até que sentiu as mãos de Bartô a prendendo pela cintura, e os lábios do rapaz tocarem o seu rosto.  
  
- Parabéns, querida. Eu sabia que você conseguiria.  
  
Anne deixou a mão cair, apesar de estar se sentindo menos fraca, e aliviada. O olhar estava fixo no homem. Ele estava caído no chão, os olhos arregalados não passavam nenhuma emoção. Estavam sem vida. O homem estava morto.  
da fic (se bem que ela já pode estar lá, então é melhor conferir...) 


	22. Capítulo 21: Escuridão

21. ESCURIDÃO  
  
  
  
Dias depois da reunião no castelo Malfoy, Anne foi convidada a participar de um ataque a um dos inomináveis. Ela foi. O primeiro convite foi seguido por mais outros dois, até que finalmente ela recebeu um convite para uma reunião com Lord Voldemort.  
  
A coruja havia chegado quando Anne estava trabalhando, então foi Bartolomeu que recebeu o recado, e a avisou assim que ela chegou ao apartamento.  
  
- Chegou isso para você. - ele disse beijando Anne no rosto quando ela entrou - Ele quer se encontrar com você amanhã!  
  
Anne tomou o pergaminho das mãos do rapaz, mas não o leu. Enquanto olhava para o papel, ela pensava em todas as coisas que havia feito nas últimas semanas. Havia matado, havia torturado, tudo para provar que poderia fazer isso e que depois poderia simplesmente esquecer tudo e voltar à antiga rotina, mas aquilo a afetou mais do que ela poderia entender.   
  
No começo, Anne descontava todas as suas frustrações no que fazia. Cada tortura era a sua vingança contra o pai, contra todas as coisas que ela quis mas não pôde ter, mas aos poucos, Anne foi perdendo o controle. Matar estava se tornando habitual.  
  
- O que ele quer?  
  
Bartolomeu abraçou Anne.  
  
- Ele deve ter percebido que você é uma das melhores agentes que ele poderia ter. E uma das mais bonitas também... - ele disse beijando o rosto e o pescoço de Anne, mas ela o afastou, e o encarou seriamente.  
  
- Ele quer que eu... - ela disse, incrédula - Quer que eu me torne um Comensal?!  
  
- Qual é a surpresa? - o rapaz disse sorrindo - Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria, Adrianne! Ele deve estar bastante satisfeito com você, demorou mais de um mês para ele me dar a marca.  
  
Anne se soltou dos braços de Bartolomeu, e sentou-se no sofá. No dia seguinte iria se encontrar com o bruxo mais temido da atualidade, e teria que jurar fidelidade a ele, por mais que fosse contra os propósitos de Voldemort. Ela não se importava tanto com o que iria acontecer com os trouxas, mas não achava que os bruxos deveriam ser dominados somente por uma única pessoa, muito menos por Voldemort. Só havia um jeito de evitar ter que ir à reunião: fugir e deixar tudo para trás.  
  
- O que foi? - Bartolomeu sentou-se ao lado de Anne, e passou os braços sobre o ombro dela antes de perguntar num tom compreensivo - Está com medo?  
  
Anne balançou a cabeça, e olhou com insegurança para o rapaz.  
  
- Não é isso, é que... Eu não sinto que estou preparada.   
  
- Talvez você ainda não tenha compreendido o significado da luta de Voldemort...  
  
- Como você soube que estava pronto, Bartô?  
  
O rapaz ficou em silêncio. Não gostava de pensar no pai, e uma das razões por ter se tornado um Comensal havia sido seu pai.   
  
- Quando eu era criança, eu tinha um pai que era meu herói. Daí eu cresci, e percebi que meu pai não era a grande pessoa que eu julguei que fosse. Só podia ser algum problema dele, e quando encontrei Voldemort, percebi o que era. Meu pai não tem paixão pelo que faz, só quer mandar. Lord Voldemort quer o poder, mas ele tem paixão.  
  
Anne concordou com a cabeça. O rapaz deveria ter se decepcionado muito com o pai para ter se tornado um Comensal, mas também deveria ter tido muita coragem para fazê-lo.   
  
- Eu acho que eu entendo, Bartô...  
  
Bartolomeu beijou a testa de Anne.  
  
- É por isso que eu gosto de você, Adrianne. - ele sorriu para ela - Você me entende como ninguém nunca entendeu antes.  
  
Em seguida, Bartolomeu segurou a mão de Anne e a entrelaçou à sua. Então Anne percebeu que Bartolomeu teria ficado com ela mesmo se ela não quisesse ser um Comensal, pois o que ele precisava era de carinho e compreensão, da mesma forma como ela sempre precisou e só soube disso quando conheceu Sirius.   
  
As mãos de Anne encostaram delicadamente no rosto de Bartolomeu, e antes de beijar os lábios dele, sussurrou.  
  
- Eu amo você, Bartô.  
  
Enquanto se beijavam, Anne decidiu que não iria fugir, pois viu em Bartolomeu o que ela deveria ter sido quando estava com Sirius, e fugir seria como se abandonasse o que ela havia sido.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne abriu os olhos, sem reconhecer onde estava. Há poucos minutos estava no apartamento, com Bartolomeu a encorajando. No instante seguinte, ele a aparatou, e agora estava naquela floresta.  
  
- Por que você me aparatou?   
  
- Só os Comensais sabem onde fica a câmara de Lord Voldemort, mas logo você vai saber onde estamos.  
  
Anne concordou com a cabeça, e seguiu o rapaz pela floresta. Não ouviram nenhum som nem viram algum animal enquanto caminhavam, e isso fazia aquela floresta parecer mais assustadora que a Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts. As árvores pareciam estar observando tudo o que ela e Bartolomeu faziam, e sentindo uma onda de medo, ela cruzou os braços num gesto defensivo.  
  
Os dois caminharam naquele labirinto de árvores por quase uma hora, até que encontraram uma clareira com uma árvore ao centro. Bartolomeu andou na direção da árvore, e voltou-se para Anne.  
  
- Segure minha mão.  
  
Anne olhou com dúvida.  
  
- Nós vamos entrar na árvore?  
  
- Não! - ele respondeu em uma risada - Vamos logo, já devemos estar atrasados.  
  
E sem esperar pela resposta de Anne, Bartolomeu segurou a mão de Anne e caminhou em direção à árvore. Eles a atravessaram, mas ao invés de pararem do outro lado da árvore, Anne e Bartolomeu se viram em uma sala de entrada de um luxuoso castelo.  
  
- Mas... Onde estamos, como viemos parar aqui? E a árvore?  
  
Anne perguntou muito confusa, e Bartolomeu sorriu, se divertindo com isso.  
  
- A árvore não existe, ela é uma ilusão. Na verdade, ela é um disfarce para a porta do castelo.  
  
- Castelo? - ela perguntou com surpresa, não esperava que o esconderijo de Voldemort fosse tão grandioso.  
  
- Claro, o que você esperava?! - ele riu - Uma caverna no meio da Floresta Proibida?   
  
Nesse momento, uma porta abriu, e Lúcio Malfoy foi até o casal.  
  
- Vocês estão atrasados. - ele disse severo - Milorde estava perguntando por vocês.  
  
- Tivemos um problema para encontrar a entrada - o rapaz respondeu com humildade.  
  
- Se encontrar a entrada fosse fácil, aquele idiota do Dumbledore já saberia onde fica o castelo de Lord Voldemort - ele disse repreendendo Bartolomeu, e antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, Malfoy entrou pela porta.  
  
- Maldito bastardo... - Bartolomeu murmurou antes de entrar pela mesma porta.  
  
Anne hesitou por alguns segundos, mas seguiu o rapaz, e entrou em um salão.  
  
No salão, quinze bruxos encapuzados conversavam entre si, mas o que atraiu a atenção de Anne foi o bruxo com quem Malfoy conversava. Era Lord Voldemort. À primeira vista, ele não parecia ser o bruxo poderoso que aterrorizava tantos bruxos. Seu corpo magro e pálido poderia ser quebrado em dois facilmente, mas os olhos vermelhos irradiavam toda a força que o bruxo tinha.   
  
Lord Voldemort estava sentado em uma espécie de trono, e encarava todos os bruxos ciente de sua posição superior. Seus gestos, seu olhar, tudo deixava claro quão poderoso ele era.  
  
Assim que viu Anne entrar, Lord Voldemort ergueu a mão, e Malfoy se calou. Com um gesto discreto, mas imperativo, ele chamou Anne. Bartolomeu apertou a mão de Anne com força, e sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
  
- Vá até ele, e não esqueça de demonstrar respeito.  
  
Com a perna tremendo e dando passos curtos, Anne foi até Voldemort. Foi somente aí que ela viu a enorme cobra que estava aos pés do bruxo, mas tentando se controlar, ela se ajoelhou na frente dele.   
  
- Milorde... - ela disse, e se levantou.  
  
- Ouvi falar muito de você, Snape... Seus serviços foram de grande valia para mim... - ele disse num tom frio enquanto a analisava - Seu pai foi um dos meus melhores Comensais, mas ele errou quando não viu o potencial que havia em você.   
  
- Obrigada, milorde. - as palavras saíram de sua boca sem que ela percebesse - Estou honrada em servi-lo.  
  
Anne ajoelhou-se mais uma vez, e depois que ela se afastou, Lord Voldemort levantou-se. Os bruxos no salão se calaram, e olharam para o Lord das Trevas.  
  
- Mais uma vez nos reunimos, meus caros Comensais, e mais uma vez nos reunimos para celebrar nossos avanços. Ontem, um dos amigos íntimos de Potter aliou-se a nós. Ele será um aliado de grande valor. Temos duas missões em andamento, e as duas indo muito bem. Além disso, poderosos bruxos irão unir-se a nós hoje.  
  
Malfoy entregou uma varinha a Voldemort orgulhosamente.  
  
- Snape, venha a mim.  
  
Anne voltou-se para Bartolomeu, com esperança de que ele a levasse para longe dali, mas ele só acenou com a cabeça, indicando que ela deveria ir. Ela mordeu os lábios, e enquanto tentava parecer decidida, ela caminhou novamente até Voldemort.  
  
O bruxo apontou a varinha na direção de Anne, e como se estivesse enfeitiçado, ela ergueu o braço esquerdo. Voldemort disse um feitiço, mas Anne não ouviu. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do poderoso bruxo, e começava a entender o que Bartolomeu quis dizer quando disse que Voldemort tinha paixão, mas ela enxergou algo que o rapaz não viu. Ela viu que o Lord das Trevas não se importava com nada além da paixão pelo poder.  
  
Assim que Voldemort disse o feitiço, ele encostou a varinha na pele de Anne. Por um segundo, ela sentiu o que Voldemort sentia, mas quase ao mesmo instante, o feitiço percorreu todo o seu corpo, até parar no braço esquerdo. A dor que Anne sentiu foi incalculável. Sem se importar com os Comensais, ela deixou que as lágrimas de dor caíssem, mal conseguindo manter-se ajoelhada. Seu rosto empalideceu, e no braço de Anne, em vermelho vivo, estava o desenho de uma caveira com uma cobra saindo de sua boca.  
  
Voldemort olhou para Anne com os olhos semicerrados. Com certeza havia fúria e ódio nela, mas havia uma coisa que ele não conseguia identificar.  
  
- Agora estamos unidos. Eu verei o que você verá, e você sempre virá a mim quando necessário. Seja bem-vinda, Adrianne Snape.  
  
Lord Voldemort se sentou, e Bartolomeu foi até Anne, ajudando-a a se levantar, enquanto os outros Comensais aplaudiam furiosamente.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Por três dias, Anne não conseguiu dormir. A dor no braço era terrível, e se não fosse os cuidados de Bartolomeu, ela não sabia se teria conseguido suportar.  
  
No quarto dia, Anne, já se sentindo melhor, levantou-se da cama.  
  
- O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo? - Bartolomeu perguntou quando viu Anne - Você ainda está fraca, volte para a cama, Adrianne.  
  
- Bartô, eu já estou me sentindo melhor! Se eu ficar deitada naquela cama, eu nunca vou ficar boa.  
  
- De jeito nenhum, mocinha. Volte para a cama, eu vou fazer uma sopa.  
  
- Eu estou enjoada de comer só sopa!  
  
- Você não estaria dizendo isso se eu não estivesse cuidando de você. - ele foi até Anne, e passando a mão na cintura dela, a levou de volta para a cama - Eu não quero que nada aconteça com você, querida.  
  
Bartolomeu beijou os lábios de Anne, e em seguida, saiu do quarto. Ela estava um pouco cansada, e fechou os olhos, mas o barulho de vozes vindas da sala fez ela se sentar na cama.  
  
- Onde está a Anne? Eu tenho que ver ela!  
  
- Você não pode, ela ainda está fraca!  
  
- Não importa como ela esteja, eu vou falar com ela, quer você queira ou não!  
  
Anne se levantou, mas antes que saísse do quarto, Severo entrou, sendo seguido por Bartolomeu, que parecia bastante contrariado.  
  
Os dois irmãos se encararam. Desde que havia deixado o castelo Snape, Anne não recebia nenhuma notícia de Severo, e agora ele estava na sua frente. Ela sentiu um impulso de abraçar o irmão, mas ele desviou o olhar para o braço esquerdo dela.  
  
- Então é verdade? - ele disse com raiva - Você recebeu a Marca!? Porque?   
  
Os lábios de Severo se contraíram em uma linha fina, e Anne o olhou com fúria.  
  
- Como você se atreve a querer satisfações depois de tanto tempo sem responder às minhas cartas, Severo?! Você pensou o que, que eu ia receber você como se não tivesse acontecido nada?  
  
- Anne, você faz a menor idéia do que você fez?! - ele perguntou com fúria - Claro que não! - Severo disse com desprezo - Você nunca pensa no que vai acontecer depois que mete uma idéia idiota na cabeça!  
  
- Desculpe, mas você também não tem uma Marca em seu braço? - Anne perguntou em tom ofendido.  
  
- Eu fiz isso por você! - ele disse num sussurro raivoso.  
  
- Você não tem o direito de pôr a culpa em mim, Severo! Eu nunca pedi que você fizesse nada por mim!  
  
Severo fechou o pulso, e disse entre os dentes, em tom ameaçador.  
  
- Eu pensei que eu estava te protegendo, Anne, mas eu nunca pensei que deveria ter te protegido de você mesma. Você não faz idéia do que está fazendo com a sua vida.  
  
- Como você mesmo disse, essa é minha vida, e eu faço dela o que bem entender!  
  
- Está bem. Destrua a sua vida. Eu não farei mais nada para impedir você.  
  
Em seguida, Severo aparatou, e Anne fechou os olhos, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem, mas Bartolomeu a segurou.  
  
- Eu estou bem, Bartô!   
  
- Eu disse que você ainda não estava forte, Adrianne! - ele a repreendeu.  
  
- Não foi culpa sua, Bartô... Severo teria entrado de qualquer jeito.  
  
- É melhor você se deitar, e descansar. Você já teve emoções o bastante por hoje.   
  
Ele deitou Anne na cama, a cobriu, e a beijou na testa antes de sair do quarto, mas ela não dormiu. Severo estava certo quando disse que ela não sabia o que estava fazendo consigo mesma. Anne não imaginava que sentiria uma dor tão forte como aquela. Bartolomeu pareceu sempre tão tranqüilo, nunca demonstrou sentir dor nenhuma. Ele deveria ter um autocontrole muito alto para não demonstrar o que a Marca de Voldemort fazia com ele. Anne não sabia se seria capaz de fazer o mesmo, mas tentaria.  
  
Quase sem perceber que o fez, Anne dormiu.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne andava pelos corredores do prédio do Ministério de Magia sem saber como conseguia encarar todos aqueles bruxos, e imaginando o que eles fariam se vissem a Marca no seu braço esquerdo, mas, precavida, ela usava uma veste azul-escuro que cobria totalmente os braços.  
  
Depois de uma semana sem ir ao trabalho por causa das dores no braço, ela estava de volta ao Ministério, e sem prestar atenção à mesa vazia ao seu lado, começou a trabalhar. Ela ficou organizando os arquivos até que ouviu passos, e logo depois, a familiar voz de Meg.  
  
- Finalmente resolveu aparecer, Adrianne!  
  
- Meg!? - ela disse, surpresa - Já voltou das férias?  
  
- Agora não é mais Meg. É senhora Brocklehurst! - ela disse sorrindo, e para que a colega não pensasse que havia algo errado, Anne sorriu também.  
  
- Como foi a viagem?  
  
- Maravilhosa! Adrianne, se algum dia você puder ir para a Grécia, você deve ir. As poções gregas são inacreditáveis, eles têm uma tradição mágica fascinante!  
  
Nesse momento, Anne sentiu o braço esquerdo arder, e levou a mão a ele, deixando a dor transparecer numa expressão de dor.  
  
- O que foi, Adrianne? - Meg perguntou em tom urgente - Levante essa manga, eu examino o seu braço.  
  
A dor se espalhava por todo o braço, que já estava dormente, e foi com dificuldade que Anne sorriu.  
  
- Não, Meg, realmente, eu não preciso... - ela sentiu uma dor mais forte, e fez outra careta de dor - Já vai passar.  
  
- Não é melhor você ir procurar um médico?  
  
Tudo o que Anne queria era ficar longe de Meg. A colega era inteligente, e com certeza não iria acreditar em qualquer desculpa que ela inventasse.   
  
- Boa idéia. Eu vou agora mesmo para a enfermaria.  
  
Anne apressou-se em concordar, e antes que Meg se oferecesse para acompanhá-la, ela saiu do escritório e foi para o banheiro.  
  
Depois de se trancar em um box, Anne levantou a manga, percebendo porque o braço doía. A Marca estava em vermelho-vivo, e ela se lembrou do que Bartolomeu havia dito. Quando a Marca estivesse num vermelho forte, significava que Voldemort queria encontrar os Comensais, e que ela só deveria aparatar. A Marca a levaria até o Lord das Trevas.  
  
Com um suspiro, Anne tentou ignorar a dor, e pensando com determinação que algum dia suportaria os efeitos da Marca como Bartolomeu, aparatou, sem saber que nunca conseguiria se acostumar à Marca.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Aos poucos, Anne se tornou um dos melhores Comensais de Voldemort. Ela tinha a frieza necessária para torturar e matar, e era eficiente nos ataques. Alguns Comensais a invejavam, especialmente os novatos, que queriam saber o que precisavam ter para serem como a jovem. Eles não sabiam que Anne agia assim porque havia desistido de lutar. Ela não se importava com o que aconteceria no mundo bruxo por causa dessa guerra, ou com Severo, Bartolomeu, e principalmente, não se importava com o que iria acontecer com ela.   
  
Não faria diferença se sobrevivesse ou não, se Voldemort conseguiria atingir os seus objetivos ou se seria derrotado, pois ela já havia perdido sua liberdade. E o irônico é que ela havia saído de casa para lutar por sua liberdade, mas agora estava presa a um bruxo por uma Marca em seu braço.  
  
- Querida, chegou uma coruja para você.  
  
Anne largou o livro que estava lendo e pegou a carta que a ave trazia.  
  
- Aquele idiota do Crabbe vai pôr tudo a perder se continuar me mandando corujas! - ela disse com raiva.  
  
- O que foi dessa vez? - Bartolomeu perguntou colocando as mãos no ombro de Anne e massageando-os - Merlin, nunca vi alguém mais incompetente que esse Crabbe!  
  
- Ele é um inútil. Não sei como ele conseguiu se tornar um Comensal. Talvez Voldemort sinta piedade, afinal!  
  
Anne se soltou das mãos de Bartolomeu e voltou a ler. O rapaz olhou com impaciência para ela. Ele observou que ela o tratava com frieza, quase indiferença, e quando ele a beijava, Bartolomeu sentia que ela não correspondia com o mesmo desejo de quando acabaram de se conhecer.  
  
- Adrianne, eu quero...  
  
Mas Bartolomeu não terminou a frase. Uma outra coruja entrava no apartamento, sobrevoando o teto com nervosismo, até que soltou o pergaminho que segurava nas patas.  
  
- Não me diga que é o Crabbe outra vez? - Anne perguntou com impaciência.  
  
- Não... - Bartolomeu disse, a voz tremendo - É minha mãe, ela passou mal. Eu preciso vê-la.  
  
- Mas e a missão? O que eu digo para eles? - ela perguntou com irritação.  
  
- Você é a encarregada da missão, não deve dar satisfações a ninguém além de Voldemort. Se alguém perguntar, diga que eu fui designado para uma missão de última hora - Bartolomeu disse em tom impaciente.  
  
Anne ergueu as sobrancelhas e perguntou irritada.  
  
- Sinceramente, você acha que alguém vai acreditar nisso? E minha imagem de líder? Quem vai me obedecer se eu não consigo nem mandar no homem que dorme comigo?  
  
- Sinceramente, eu não me importo! - ele disse com raiva, e aparatou.  
  
Anne olhou irritada para o ponto onde Bartolomeu estivera. As brigas entre os dois eram cada vez mais comuns, e ela sabia que era ela quem estava errando, mas não se preocupava em mudar. Anne se sentiria melhor se Bartolomeu fosse embora de uma vez por todas. Ela não queria ter que se preocupar com ninguém.  
  
Anne continuou lendo até que se aproximou a hora em que deveria encontrar-se com os outros Comensais. Ela e outros treze Comensais se encontrariam na floresta onde o castelo de Voldemort ficava escondido à meia noite e iriam até a casa dos Potter com a missão de matar Potter e o bebê que havia nascido três meses antes. Voldemort não aceitaria que essa missão falhasse. O espião de Voldemort havia dito que os Potter souberam, através de um espião de Dumbledore infiltrado na Ordem das Trevas, que estavam sendo perseguidos, e o Lord das Trevas queria os Potter mortos antes que eles conseguissem se esconder.   
  
Anne não sabia o motivo pelo qual Voldemort queria matar os Potter, e não se importava. Só estava preocupada em concluir a missão, e se não conseguisse, não perderia nada. Estava morta há muito tempo.  
  
Um pouco antes da meia noite, Anne chegou na floresta, e caminhou até a clareira. Aos poucos, os outros treze Comensais chegaram, entre eles, Lúcio Malfoy, Phillip Crabbe e Augustus Avery, que foram falar com Anne.  
  
- Temos más notícias. Parece que os Potter não estão em casa. - Malfoy disse com um sorriso satisfeito. Não achava que Anne deveria liderar a missão - Acho melhor adiar a missão.  
  
- De forma nenhuma, Malfoy! - Anne disse determinada - Essa pode ser nossa última chance de pegar os Potter antes que eles se escondam. Nós acamparemos em algum lugar próximo, e quando eles voltarem para casa, atacaremos.  
  
Malfoy olhou com raiva para Anne. Não poderia fazer nada além de concordar, não queria ser tomado por covarde.  
  
- Está bem, mas se algo der errado, a culpa será totalmente sua.  
  
- Eu assumirei o que acontecer, tanto a derrota quanto a vitória.  
  
Ela deu as costas a Malfoy, e se afastou. Não queria que o outro bruxo visse como aquela missão a afetava. Tiago Potter era amigo íntimo de Sirius, e talvez encontrasse o rapaz lá. Ele nunca abandonaria uma pessoa querida. Exceto ela, ela pensou com tristeza, mas balançou a cabeça, ignorando esses pensamentos.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Os catorze Comensais acamparam em um terreno próximo à casa dos Potter. Eles estavam protegidos graças a inúmeros feitiços, inclusive o feitiço para impedir que eles não fizessem magia, que Anne havia estudado meses antes. Fazia frio, e o céu nublado indicava que poderia chover.  
  
Alheia a isso, Anne estava em pé, observando a casa dos Potter. Qualquer sinal de pessoas em casa, ela ordenaria o ataque, mas nada acontecia. Ela se recusava a acreditar que os Potter já haviam fugido, mas era isso que parecia ter acontecido.  
  
- O que você encontrou? - Anne perguntou quando Crabbe voltou. Ele havia sido mandado até a casa dos Potter para verificar se havia alguém na casa.  
  
- Não tem ninguém lá... - ele cruzou os braços tentando se esquentar - Nossa, essa deve ser a noite mais fria do ano!  
  
Anne fechou os olhos, se segurando para não apontar a varinha para o bruxo e matá-lo ali mesmo.  
  
- Você viu alguma comida, roupa?  
  
- Não... Eu não entrei na casa... - ele olhou aturdido - Eu deveria ter entrado?  
  
Anne olhou com raiva para o bruxo, que se encolheu.  
  
- Saia. Da minha. Frente. Seu idiota!  
  
Crabbe não esperou que Anne mudasse de idéia, e se afastou.  
  
- Ele não fez o que deveria ter feito, não é?   
  
A voz de Malfoy soou atrás de Anne, e ela voltou-se para o bruxo, que continuou.  
  
- Você deveria ter calculado certos imprevistos, mas acho que a culpa não é sua. - ele fez uma pausa - Voldemort não deveria ter escolhido você como líder de uma missão tão importante.  
  
Anne ergueu a varinha com fúria, mas antes que pudesse dizer um feitiço, viu Crabbe em frente a uma fogueira, enquanto um raio iluminou o acampamento.  
  
- Seu incompetente!   
  
Enquanto ela caminhava furiosa em direção ao bruxo, ouviu-se um trovão, e a chuva começou a cair.   
  
- Idiota! O terreno está protegido, mas qualquer um que ver a fumaça dessa fogueira saberá onde estamos! - ela brigou com o bruxo, ignorando a chuva que a ensopava.  
  
- Pe... perdão, eu, er, eu... - Crabbe gaguejou, nervoso, mas mesmo assim, Anne continuou.  
  
- Quem indicou esse imbecil para a missão!? - ela voltou-se para os outros Comensais com o rosto vermelho de raiva - Quem foi?!  
  
A chuva e a escuridão faziam com que ela não enxergasse nada, mas um outro relâmpago fez com que Anne visse o sorriso satisfeito de Malfoy, e num instante ela percebeu a verdade. Ele havia indicado Crabbe para a missão porque sabia que ele iria estragar tudo, e assim, Anne saberia o que Voldemort fazia com um Comensal que fracassava. Ela apontou a varinha para Malfoy, sem saber que o bruxo escondeu uma informação o tempo todo. A Ordem da Fênix sabia que eles atacariam os Potter naquela noite.  
  
- Malfoy, seu maldito...  
  
O final da frase de Anne foi substituído por um grito de um dos Comensais, enquanto os outros olhavam aturdidos. No instante seguinte, eles ouviram uma voz feminina dizer um feitiço, e a varinha de Anne foi para longe, enquanto que ao redor dos Comensais, vários bruxos surgiram do nada, todos apontando as varinhas e gritando feitiços.  
  
- Maldição! - Anne disse com raiva, ajoelhando-se para procurar a varinha, e ignorando a batalha que acontecia ao seu lado - Maldição, maldição!  
  
Os bruxos da Ordem da Fênix haviam descoberto o plano de Voldemort, e assim que viram a fumaça, foram ao esconderijo dos Comensais, esperando a hora certa para atacar, e sob as ordens de Arabella Figg, os bruxos da Ordem da Fênix começaram o ataque.  
  
Malfoy aparatou assim que percebeu que estavam sendo atacados, e o imitando, Crabbe e Avery também desapareceram. Anne só não os imitou porque precisava encontrar a varinha. Os outros estavam aturdidos demais com o ataque surpresa para escaparem.  
  
Ao lado de Anne, alguns Comensais eram atingidos pelos feitiços Crucio, Impedimenta e Estupefaça, mas os que continuavam em pé começaram a reagir e a lançar feitiços contra os bruxos da Ordem de Dumbledore. Em pouco tempo, a vantagem dos bruxos da Ordem da Fênix havia desaparecido, e era impossível dizer quem havia perdido mais bruxos.  
  
Anne continuava procurando sua varinha, só se lembrando que estava no meio de uma batalha quando um Comensal caiu em sua frente, ainda tremendo por causa do feitiço, com o rosto manchado de sangue, e o pavor que sentia no olhar. Ela ignorou o homem à sua frente, e continuou a tatear na lama, mas não conseguia encontrar a varinha.   
  
Anne estava quase desistindo quando viu sua varinha perto do pé de um Comensal. Ela correu até a varinha, segurando-a antes que o homem pisasse nela, e se levantando em seguida. Estava prestes a aparatar, mas um feitiço Impedimenta a atingiu antes que pudesse desaparecer, jogando-a para longe.  
  
Por alguns instantes, ela não conseguiu se mover, mas estava decidida a não deixar ser dominada pela vontade de ficar parada. Juntando toda a sua determinação, Anne se concentrou para que o feitiço não fizesse efeito. Nunca havia feito algo tão difícil. Era tentador ficar simplesmente deitada, vendo tudo acontecer, mas ela conseguiu resistir. Apesar disso, não estava em condições de aparatar. O esforço a deixou tonta, e além de se sentir fraca, não enxergava direito. Também não conseguia se levantar, mas sabia que quando se sentisse melhor, poderia levantar.   
  
Anne piscou e balançou a cabeça, desorientada. Ela fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, as imagens voltaram a entrar em foco. Foi então que ela percebeu que uma pessoa estava indo a sua direção. Ela parou de respirar por alguns segundos. Era Sirius.  
  
Fazia mais de dois anos que ela não via Sirius, mas o coração bateu acelerado do mesmo modo que batia quando o via em Hogwarts, e sem querer, desejou que ele sentisse o mesmo. Anne se amaldiçoou por isso, e olhou para Sirius com uma mistura de fúria e orgulho.  
  
Enquanto ele se aproximava, Anne o observou melhor. O rosto dele estava pálido, mas seus olhos ardiam, transmitindo uma determinação que fez Anne se lembrar do dia em que ele disse que ela iria para a casa dele no final do sétimo ano, mas havia algo mais. Era como se nesses dois anos, ele tivesse vivido vinte. Ele não parecia feliz. Anne não deixou de sentir pena dele e de si mesma, do que os dois haviam se tornado.  
  
Sirius caminhou até Anne segurando a varinha com firmeza, e ela disse, mantendo o mesmo olhar.  
  
- Acabe logo com isso. Eu sei o que você vai fazer, não precisa ter piedade de mim só por causa do passado.  
  
Sirius não disse uma palavra. Ele apontou a varinha para Anne, e de repente, o olhar em seu rosto mudou. Era como se pedisse desculpas por algo errado que fosse fazer. Anne olhou intrigada para ele, sem entender nada, ou talvez entendendo até demais. Ele iria matá-la. Anne conhecia aquele olhar de culpa misturada com arrependimento. Naquele momento, ela daria tudo para que as coisas pudessem ser como antes, quando eles se escondiam na sala para ter aulas de animagia e ela se sentia viva. Anne praguejou novamente por pensar nessas coisas quando estava prestes a morrer.  
  
A varinha na mão de Sirius tremeu, e de repente, Anne não ouviu mais nada. Não era um feitiço, simplesmente os sons dos gritos desesperados haviam desaparecido, e ela se sentiu estranhamente calma. Anne não sentia mais nada, nem medo, nem arrependimento.   
  
Sirius falou, mas Anne não entendeu o que ele disse. Em seguida, ele fechou os olhos, e ela teve a impressão de ter visto uma lágrima brilhante sair de seus olhos. Sirius abriu a boca novamente, e mais uma vez Anne não ouviu o que ele disse, mas pelo movimento dos lábios dele, ela entendeu o que Sirius havia dito, e olhou surpresa para ele antes de ser atingida pelo feitiço. Em segundos que duraram uma eternidade, ela sentiu em todas as células do seu corpo o máximo de dor que uma pessoa poderia suportar. Em seguida, só restou a escuridão.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Quando Anne abriu os olhos novamente, sentiu como se tivesse ficado desacordada apenas por um segundo, mas havia ficado quase uma semana sem abrir os olhos. A cabeça, provavelmente o lugar onde o feitiço a acertara, doía mais que tudo, e ela não conseguia enxergar direito. Anne percebeu que havia alguém ao seu lado quando essa pessoa se levantou e saiu. Ela fechou os olhos. O que mais queria era dormir outra vez, mas antes, queria saber onde estava. Sabia que não estava morta, muito menos em Azkaban, a não ser que o Ministério tivesse contratado um decorador que mudou o visual da prisão para um hospital.  
  
Ao sentir que alguém havia se sentado ao seu lado, ela abriu os olhos, e assustou-se por ver Sirius.  
  
- Por que você me trouxe até o hospital?  
  
Se Anne assustou-se quando viu Sirius, ela ficou mais assustada ainda quando ouviu a sua própria voz, porque aquela não era a sua voz. Era uma voz doce, de mulher, mas de uma mulher idosa.   
  
- Sirius Black, o que você fez comigo?!  
  
Ela perguntou com autoritarismo, mas Sirius ignorou o tom de voz de Anne.  
  
- Calma, eu vou explicar tudo, entenda, eu fiz isso...   
  
Anne interrompeu Sirius. Antes de desculpá-lo, se é que iria fazê-lo, teria que saber o que ele havia feito.  
  
- Não me interessa as suas desculpas idiotas, eu quero saber tudo o que aconteceu! - ela praticamente gritou, mas começava a achar a "sua voz" familiar.  
  
Sirius passou os dedos entre os cabelos, e abriu a boca para falar, mas antes disso, como se lembrasse de um compromisso urgente, olhou para um relógio e pegou um copo com um conteúdo escuro.  
  
- Primeiro beba isso.  
  
- Eu não vou beber coisa nenhuma! Eu nem sei o que é isso! - ela disse, furiosa.  
  
- Não me obrigue a fazer você beber isso à força! - ele disse determinado.  
  
- Você não se atreveria! - ela disse com autoritarismo, mas ao falar, descobriu quem era a dona da voz com a qual falava.   
  
Anne preparou-se para protestar, mas Sirius fez com que ela bebesse o líquido, ou então engasgaria. Quando terminou de beber, ela disse com raiva, enquanto tentava se sentar.  
  
- O que eu estou fazendo no corpo da professora Figg?  
  
Sirius a deitou.  
  
- Fique calma. Eu vou contar tudo.   
  
Ela estremeceu. A voz dele não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, só um pouco de cansaço. Não havia nem preocupação por Anne. Ela se calou, e Sirius começou a contar o que havia acontecido. 


	23. Capítulo 22: Outra vez

22. OUTRA VEZ  
  
  
  
Sirius havia terminado com Anne há algumas semanas, mas ele ainda pensava nela. Ele não esperava que a garota fosse dizer o que estava escondendo, mas ele não podia evitar querer abraçá-la e dizer que tudo estava bem sempre que a via nos corredores de Hogwarts.   
  
Sirius ainda se lembrava dos planos que ele e Anne haviam feito, e a proximidade do fim do semestre só fazia com que o rapaz se sentisse mais culpado ainda. Se tudo tivesse dado certo, ele iria voltar para casa com Anne, mas agora ele voltava para casa sozinho, e ainda por cima, se sentindo culpado por ter quebrado a promessa que havia feito a si mesmo de que sempre protegeria Anne.  
  
Em casa, ele não sabia o que fazer. Ficou sem rumo por um tempo, até que foi marcada uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix. Voldemort continuava conseguindo mais poder, mas graças aos esforços da Ordem da Fênix, o número de planos do bruxo das trevas que falhava era cada vez maior. E era para impedir o sucesso de mais um plano de Voldemort que aquela reunião havia sido marcada.  
  
As reuniões da Ordem aconteciam na sala de Dumbledore em Hogwarts, em uma sala escondida. Na sala havia uma mesa redonda, e antes de Dumbledore começar a reunião, os bruxos da Ordem conversavam entre si.  
  
- Porque a Lily não veio, Pontas?  
  
- Foi a irmã dela... Proibiu que ela recebesse corujas... Faz dias que eu não vejo a Lily... Desde que o pai dela morreu, ela está morando com a irmã em Surrey, e ela achou melhor eu não aparecer lá por enquanto.  
  
Sirius ficou pensativo por alguns instantes. Adoraria que entre ele e Anne só houvesse uma irmã intolerante, mas as coisas não eram tão simples assim.  
  
- Pontas, você não devia aceitar ficar longe da Lílian tão tranqüilamente.   
  
- O que você está querendo dizer, Almofadinhas?  
  
Sirius podia não estar com Anne, mas ele não deixaria que o amigo ficasse longe da garota que ele amava também. Ele sabia como era doloroso, e não queria que Tiago sentisse essa dor quando poderia ficar com Lílian no momento que quisesse.  
  
- Porque você não foge com ela?  
  
Tiago riu.  
  
- Acho que você não está muito bem, Almofadinhas. Devia arrumar uma garota.  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça, ignorando as palavras de Tiago. Ele não queria uma garota, nenhuma delas poderia fazê-lo sentir que nada mais importava além do amor dos dois. Ele queria a garota, a única que o faria sentir isso outra vez. Ele queria Anne.  
  
- Eu estou falando sério, Pontas! Você está sofrendo por não estar com a Lily, eu sei que está, por mais que você diga que está bem, então porque vocês dois não fogem? Vocês não podem deixar que uma irmã cabeça-dura mantenha vocês dois separados!  
  
- Você perdeu o juízo... - Tiago disse com um sorriso no rosto, mas ele mesmo já havia pensado nisso. Só precisava organizar algumas coisas para que Lílian pudesse ir morar com ele, e as palavras de Sirius só o incentivaram mais ainda.  
  
Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas quando ele começou a falar, Dumbledore pediu a palavra, e começou a reunião.  
  
Enquanto o diretor de Hogwarts falava, Sirius pensava, com admiração, como o gentil diretor poderia ser o homem implacável e determinado quando estava em uma reunião da Ordem. A única coisa em Dumbledore que lembrava o diretor que ele era, era o amor em seus olhos. Como diretor, ele demonstrava amor pelos alunos e pela escola, mas enquanto Presidente de Honra da Ordem da Fênix, todo o amor pelo mundo bruxo estava nos olhos, gestos e tom de voz de Dumbledore. Ele poderia estar falando de como Voldemort avançava ou de como a Ordem da Fênix havia impedido um ataque, mas sempre havia amor em seu olhar. Por isso ele era admirado.  
  
- Infelizmente, os avanços de Voldemort estão começando a nos afetar mais do que havíamos imaginado. Nunca pensamos que ele iria conquistar tantos aliados, e nem que tantos dos seus planos iriam funcionar. Por isso, eu fiz uma proposta ao Ministro da Magia, e Anthony concordou com ela. Todos vocês conhecem os Aurores. Eles lutam contra Voldemort em nome do Ministério, mas justamente por isso, eles são facilmente identificados. Eu sugeri a Anthony que alguns membros da Ordem recebessem o mesmo treinamento dos Aurores, mas ao contrário dos mesmos, não fossem ligados ao Ministério. Eles seriam uma espécie de... Aurores ocultos. O Ministério não teria nenhum arquivo sobre eles, mas esses Aurores ocultos teriam a vantagem de não serem conhecidos. - Dumbledore fez uma pausa - Não vai ser um trabalho fácil. O treinamento será intensivo, e será necessário se afastar de suas famílias por tempo não determinado. Mas uma coisa eu garanto. Não será um sacrifício em vão. A criação dos Ocultos talvez seja imprescindível para conseguirmos derrotar Voldemort. Só gostaria que vocês pensassem muito bem antes de ouvir as respostas, pois certamente esse será um trabalho arriscado.   
  
O diretor se sentou, e logo em seguida, surgiu um burburinho de vozes na sala. Alguns bruxos acharam que Dumbledore havia enlouquecido, mas a maioria concordou com o diretor de Hogwarts, entre eles, Tiago e Sirius, que conversavam enquanto outros bruxos tiravam dúvidas sobre os Ocultos com Dumbledore.  
  
- Eu vou entrar para os Ocultos, Sirius - Tiago disse, decidido.  
  
- Você enlouqueceu, Tiago? E a Lílian? - Sirius perguntou, preocupado.  
  
- Garanto que se ela estivesse aqui, ela seria a primeira a concordar com Dumbledore.   
  
- Eu não duvido. - Sirius disse com um sorriso. Lílian era assim mesmo, se entregava completamente por uma causa - Mas você mesmo disse que ela está sozinha com a irmã dela, Tiago. Ela precisa de você por perto, não que você desapareça por meses. Além disso, eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Posso falar?  
  
- E eu tenho outra escolha? - Tiago perguntou com um sorriso franco.  
  
- Não. - o outro rapaz respondeu sério - Você fica com Lílian. Eu vou me tornar um Oculto.  
  
Tiago deu uma gargalhada.  
  
- Você só pode estar brincando! Sirius, você nunca foi responsável um dia sequer na sua vida, e agora quer ser um Oculto!? Você faz idéia do quanto sua vida vai mudar?  
  
- Sim, eu sei, Tiago. Por isso eu quero me tornar um Oculto. Estou cansado de fazer nada o dia inteiro. Talvez tornar um Oculto seja exatamente o que eu esteja precisando.  
  
- Se você acha que é isso que você deve fazer, Sirius, eu não posso fazer nada.  
  
- Pode sim. Seja feliz com a Lílian.   
  
Tiago sorriu agradecido para o amigo, enquanto Sirius olhava sério para Dumbledore, esperando a oportunidade para poder falar que queria ser um dos Ocultos. Ele estava decidido. Não se importava por ficar longe de sua família, de seus amigos, pois era aquilo que ele realmente queria. Não ver nenhum rosto conhecido, ocupar a mente com outras coisas, e não ter tempo para pensar em Anne ou na culpa que sentia por ter abandonado a garota quando ela mais precisava. Sirius não conseguiria continuar se permanecesse com os pensamentos voltados para a antiga namorada. Se tornar um Oculto e ter que se preocupar com outros problemas era a solução perfeita para esquecer Anne de uma vez por todas.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Tiago só precisava que alguém o apoiasse para fugir com Lílian, e depois que Sirius disse o que pensava, ele não adiou mais o plano, e tirou Lílian da casa de Petúnia. Enquanto isso, Sirius era aceito como Oculto. O treinamento começaria em algumas semanas, e não tinha data para terminar, por isso, Tiago e Lílian apressaram o casamento, que aconteceu em uma noite no fim de agosto. Os dois faziam questão que Sirius fosse o padrinho.   
  
A festa do casamento de Lílian e Tiago acabou se tornando uma festa de despedida para Sirius, pois no dia seguinte, o treinamento começaria. Sabendo disso, o rapaz fez questão de se divertir.  
  
- Cuidado, Almofadinhas! - Tiago brincou com ele - Se você continuar bebendo desse jeito, vai ficar difícil ser um Oculto com o hálito de quentão!  
  
- Pontas, hoje eu não quero saber de sermão. - ele disse alegremente - Sabe-se lá quanto tempo eu vou ficar sem beber?!  
  
Lílian, que estava conversando com Julie e Remo, se aproximou dos dois.  
  
- Então é melhor eu aproveitar que você ainda consegue ficar de pé e bater uma foto. - ela se voltou para Julie - Você pode tirar a foto?  
  
- Claro! - Julie respondeu, e Lílian entregou a máquina para a garota. - Mais junto... - Tiago abraçou Lílian, que estava entre ele e Sirius - Isso! Agora, sorriam!   
  
Eles sorriram, pensando em todas as coisas boas que iriam acontecer de agora em diante, e uma luz os iluminou.  
  
- Pronto! - Julie disse.  
  
- Eu vou querer uma cópia! - Sirius disse piscando para Lílian.  
  
- Pode deixar! - ela sorriu - Você pode tirar uma comigo, o Tiago, a Julie e o Remo?  
  
Sirius concordou, e depois que tirou a foto, os três Marotos se juntaram a Pedro em uma mesa e começaram a conversar.  
  
- É isso aí, nosso amigo está amarrado! - Pedro disse, fazendo Tiago corar - Quem será o próximo? Algo me diz que a Susan McKinton está interessada em mim... Quem sabe ela não é a próxima mulher da minha vida?  
  
- Deixe de ser bobo, Rabicho! - Sirius disse em tom divertido - Se o Remo não se cuidar, eu aposto que a Julie agarra ele!  
  
Remo abaixou a cabeça, parecendo magoado.  
  
- Eu não gosto de fazer especulações sobre o futuro...  
  
Tiago olhou intrigado para o amigo. Desde que a festa começou, Remo estava um pouco distante das conversas, como se o corpo estivesse na sala, mas os pensamentos, muito longe dali. Tiago ia falar com o amigo, mas Pedro se adiantou.  
  
- E então, Almofadinhas, preparado para o treinamento? Eu não sei se conseguiria suportar isso...  
  
- Você não ia conseguir de jeito nenhum, Rabicho! - Sirius disse sorrindo - Você não consegue ficar um dia sequer sem Delícias Gasosas, e esse treinamento vai ser sério.  
  
Tiago se lembrou, então, que precisava falar com Sirius, e olhou com seriedade para ele.  
  
- Sirius, eu queria falar sobre os Ocultos... Eu e a Lily conversamos, e ela concordou. Depois da lua-de-mel, eu vou me tornar um Oculto também.   
  
- Tiago, você não pode fazer isso! - ele disse em tom repreensivo - E a Lílian?! Quem vai cuidar dela?  
  
- Ehr... - ele disse encabulado, lembrando de como Lílian ficou irritada quando ele falou que havia ficado por causa dela - Ela disse que não é nenhum bebê, e que pode cuidar de si mesma muito bem. Além disso, eu vou me tornar um Oculto justamente por causa da Lily e do nosso futuro. Eu quero dar a ela um mundo melhor, e quero que nossos filhos cresçam num mundo em que eles possam ser livres.   
  
- Você não precisa ser um Oculto para isso. Deixa que eu vou cuidar para que seus filhos tenham esse futuro.  
  
- Sirius, eu confio no seu trabalho, mas quantos mais Ocultos existirem, mais rápido Voldemort será derrotado.   
  
Sirius concordou com a cabeça. Não achava que Tiago deveria ir, mas apoiaria o amigo em qualquer decisão, como o apoiou quando ele fugiu com Lílian.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O treinamento de Sirius durou quase dez meses. Ele e mais quatro membros da Ordem foram os primeiros a serem recrutados pelo Ministério, e como Dumbledore havia dito, o grupo teve que se afastar da família para ficarem em um alojamento onde eram treinados como os Aurores. A única diferença foi que ao invés de passarem um ano estudando, como todo candidato a Auror fazia, eles foram preparados por dez meses com aulas que duravam praticamente o dia inteiro. Realmente, Sirius não tinha muito tempo para pensar em qualquer outra coisa senão os treinos.   
  
Poucas semanas depois dos treinamentos de Sirius terem começado, Tiago e mais três bruxos se uniram a eles, mas eram raros os encontros dos dois. Cada um estava envolvido em seu treinamento, o pouco tempo livre de Tiago era gasto com visitas a Lílian, e depois que o treinamento de Sirius terminou, eles não se viram por um longo tempo.  
  
Assim que Sirius se tornou um Auror Oculto, ele foi mandado para uma missão. Ele estava um pouco inseguro, mas superou o temor e realizou a missão com sucesso, descobrindo alguns espiões de Voldemort, e alguns nomes de Comensais importantes, entre eles, o bruxo que era o segundo em comando: Andrew Snape.  
  
Quando soube disso, Sirius não conseguiu evitar pensar em Anne, e mais uma vez, sentiu-se culpado por ter deixado a garota para trás. Depois de saber que o segundo em comando era o pai de Anne, ele teve certeza que o segredo que Anne escondeu dele era algo relacionado com o fato do pai dela ser o Comensal em que Voldemort mais confiava. Sirius se arrependia de não ter protegido a garota quando podia ter feito, mas agora era tarde demais.  
  
Sirius pensava sobre isso em seu quarto. Fazia três dias que havia voltado da missão, e desde então, só havia saído do quarto para comer. Durante a missão, ele realmente viu o que os Comensais faziam com os trouxas e muitos bruxos. Era doloroso sair, olhar os rostos das pessoas e imaginar qual seria a próxima família que os Comensais atacariam, por isso ele preferia ficar no quarto. Sirius não sabia que ainda veria muitas famílias serem destruídas por Voldemort, inclusive a própria. Perdido em pensamentos, ele só percebeu que a irmã havia entrado no quarto quando sentiu a mão dela em seu ombro.  
  
- Sirius?  
  
Ele se levantou, um pouco assustado, e cumprimentou a irmã.  
  
- Oi, Julie.  
  
- Sabe, Sirius... - ela disse enquanto se sentava na beira da cama. Estava preocupada com o irmão, ele não saia do quarto há dias - Você está passando tempo demais trancado nesse quarto. Porque você não sai comigo hoje? Eu e uns colegas do hospital vamos para o Três Vassouras, acho que eles não se importariam se você fosse...  
  
Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Não, Julie, acho melhor eu não ir. Talvez eu tenha que ir para uma missão, ou qualquer outra coisa...  
  
Julie ergueu o dedo indicador, decidida.  
  
- Sirius Black, não aceito nenhuma desculpa. Você passou dez meses treinando, depois foi para uma missão, acho que até mesmo um Oculto merece se divertir um pouco!  
  
Sirius olhou com admiração para a irmã. Enquanto ele esteve treinando para ser um Oculto, Remo Lupin havia desaparecido depois de deixar uma carta de despedida para Julie, mas apesar dos dois serem muito unidos, ela não se abalou. Passou o último ano de Hogwarts se dedicando aos estudos, e quando se formou, conseguiu um emprego de enfermeira no Hospital St. Mungus. Sirius preferia ver a irmã assim, feliz, e sem querer preocupá-la, resolveu aceitar o convite, por mais que não quisesse sair.   
  
- Está bem. - ele sorriu, e continuou - Eu saio com você. Quando é?  
  
- Agora mesmo, bobão! - ela deu uma gargalhada - É melhor você se arrumar, eu não quero chegar atrasada! - ela se levantou, e foi até a porta - Em meia hora nós saímos, está certo?  
  
- Tudo bem - ele concordou, e com um suspiro cansado, ele foi tomar banho.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O Três Vassouras estava lotado. Era fim de julho, a maioria dos bruxos estava de férias, e muitos resolviam passar o tempo livre no bar. Sirius caminhava com dificuldade, e se não fosse por Julie estar segurando sua mão com firmeza, teria se perdido.  
  
- Olha, eles estão naquela mesa - Julie disse para Sirius, apontando em uma direção, mas ele só viu os amigos da irmã quando chegaram na mesa.  
  
- Oi, pessoal! - a garota cumprimentou os cinco na mesa jovialmente - Esse é meu irmão, Sirius, tudo bem ele ter vindo, não?  
  
- Claro. Senta aí - um homem em torno dos trinta anos, com cabelos crespos e castanho-claros disse, apontando para uma cadeira.  
  
- Sirius Black? - uma voz feminina perguntou, chamando a atenção de Sirius.  
  
- Sou eu mesmo - ele sorriu.  
  
- Não pode ser! - ela disse com surpresa.  
  
- Nós nos conhecemos? - ele perguntou observando melhor o rosto da garota, achando os cabelos castanhos e ondulados bastante familiar.  
  
- É claro, você não se lembra de mim... Conversando com tantas garotas como você fazia em Hogwarts, duvido que fosse se lembrar. Torre de Astronomia, festa das Bruxas... Lembrou?  
  
No rosto dela havia um sorriso maroto, seus olhos brilhavam, e Sirius lembrou quem ela era.   
  
- Melanie Grant! - ele sorriu alegre.  
  
Ela era da Corvinal, do mesmo ano que Sirius, e os dois haviam ficado juntos na festa das Bruxas do quarto ano. Eles continuaram juntos por algumas semanas, até que, como fez com outras namoradas, ele terminou tudo.  
  
- Você costumava me chamar de Mel. - ela disse com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Desculpe, Mel. E então, o que você está fazendo desde que terminou Hogwarts?  
  
- Eu trabalho no St. Mungus. Sou a chefe das enfermeiras. E você?  
  
- Bem, eu faço uma coisa ou outra - ele disse com um ar misterioso que fez Melanie sorrir.   
  
- Você não mudou nada, Sirius! Continua se fazendo de importante!  
  
- Eu nunca me fiz de importante! - ele disse com sarcasmo.  
  
- Ah, não, de jeito nenhum! Pensei que estava conversando com Sirius Black, mas eu devo ter me enganado... - ela sorriu e virou-se para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado.  
  
Sirius encarou a garota por alguns instantes. Desde que a viu, sentiu-se atraído por ela, e quando se lembrou que ela era Melanie Grant, esse sentimento aumentou. Ele se lembrava que Mel sempre o divertia, e era criativa o bastante para fazer com que cada dia fosse diferente do outro. Ele quase se apaixonou por ela no quarto ano, e foi justamente por não querer se comprometer com ninguém foi que terminou com ela. Bem, Sirius não tinha mais catorze anos. Estava com vinte, e não fugia mais de compromissos, ou de qualquer coisa que o fizesse assumir um pouco de responsabilidade.  
  
- Mel, volta aqui. - ele chamou a mulher, que se virou - Você tem razão. Eu me acho um pouco mais importante do que eu realmente sou.  
  
- Um pouco? - ela perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.  
  
- Bem... - ele disse encabulado.  
  
- Você não precisa se desculpar por ser assim. - ela o interrompeu - E além do mais, poderia ser pior. Você poderia se achar importante demais sem ser tudo isso.  
  
Melanie piscou, e Sirius olhou surpreso para ela enquanto a mulher continuava a conversa que Sirius interrompeu.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Depois daquele encontro com Melanie Grant, Sirius convidou ela para dançar. Esse convite foi seguido por outros, até que eles começaram a namorar.   
  
Assim que o compromisso com Melanie ficou sério e ele percebeu que podia confiar nela, Sirius contou tudo sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Melanie, que era contra Voldemort, entendeu o trabalho de Sirius, e se uniu à Ordem da Fênix. Ela não era um Oculto, mas fazia trabalhos para a Ordem, e de vez em quando, os membros da Ordem trabalhavam com os Ocultos em conjunto, como aconteceram várias vezes antes, mas daquela vez foi diferente.  
  
Fazia mais de um ano que Sirius era um Oculto, e quase nove meses que namorava Melanie. Nesse tempo, ele e a mulher se tornaram bastante unidos, a ponto dele ser convidado como padrinho do casamento da irmã de Melanie, Margareth. Mas Sirius e Melanie foram convocados para uma missão, e eles partiram um dia antes do casamento.   
  
- Sua irmã ficou chateada? - ele perguntou para Melanie enquanto iam na moto até o ponto de encontro da Ordem.  
  
- Um pouco, mas ela entendeu. Meg sabe como é difícil descobrir quando Voldemort vai atacar, e de qualquer forma, a colega de trabalho dela, uma tal de Adrianne, aceitou ser madrinha.  
  
- Adrianne?! - Sirius perguntou, diminuindo a velocidade de uma vez.  
  
- É, porque? - Melanie perguntou, intrigada.  
  
- Não, é que... - ele gaguejou, tentando pensar numa desculpa - A irmã de Severo Snape chama-se Adrianne... Será que é ela?  
  
- Deve ser. - Melanie disse com descaso - Adrianne não é um nome comum. Mas se ela for mesmo a irmã de Severo Snape, deve ser uma espiã de Voldemort. Vou falar para a Meg ficar de olho nela.  
  
- Ehr... Está bem...  
  
Sirius tentou se tranqüilizar, mas não conseguiu. Desde que havia conhecido Melanie, nunca mais havia pensado em Anne, e havia conseguido esquecer, ou melhor, ignorar, a culpa que sentia por não ter cumprido a sua promessa de protegê-la. Tudo estava indo muito bem, até que ouviu falar de Anne, e toda a culpa que tentou ignorar apareceu outra vez.  
  
- Sirius, você ficou calado o tempo todo... Está preocupado com o quê? - Melanie perguntou depois que desceu da moto. Ela sentia que algo estava errado.   
  
Desde que havia começado a sair com Sirius, percebeu que ele ficava alguns minutos calado, pensativo. Melanie achou que com o tempo, Sirius acabaria contando o que o preocupava, mas ele nunca falou nada. Por mais que ela tentasse se aproximar do rapaz, sempre havia esse segredo entre eles. Melanie começava a perceber que nunca conheceria Sirius totalmente, e se fosse assim, talvez não valesse a pena continuar esse relacionamento.  
  
- Não é nada, Mel - ele disse com impaciência, começando a caminhar.   
  
- Sirius! - ela chamou o rapaz, mas ele a ignorou - Sirius, volte aqui!  
  
Mas Sirius não voltou, e percebendo que ele não viria, Melanie o alcançou.  
  
- Sirius, eu acho que estamos juntos a bastante tempo para eu saber quando você está preocupado. Porque você não me diz o que está acontecendo?  
  
Sirius fechou os olhos. Ele havia sido sincero com Melanie em tudo, menos sobre Anne. O relacionamento entre ele e a sonserina havia sido profundo demais para que ele conseguisse falar naturalmente sobre ele sem sentir as marcas que haviam ficado em seu coração.   
  
- Não tem nada acontecendo, entendeu, Melanie?! Vamos logo, eu não quero atrasar a reunião.  
  
Sirius recomeçou a caminhar, mas Melanie segurou o pulso dele.  
  
- Tudo bem, Sirius. Eu entendi muito bem. Você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo, na verdade, nunca quis! - ela disse com mágoa - Eu pensei que algum dia você me diria, mas parece que vai ter sempre alguma coisa entre eu e você, alguma coisa não deixando eu te conhecer completamente... Eu juro, Sirius, eu tentei ignorar isso, mas eu não consigo. Se você prefere esconder isso de mim, acho que não devemos mais continuar juntos.  
  
Subitamente, Sirius percebeu o que Anne deveria ter sentido quando ele pediu para que ela contasse o segredo que escondia. Era o que ele estava sentindo naquele momento, e assim como a garota fez, ele não falaria sobre Anne com Melanie.  
  
- Faça como quiser.   
  
Sirius se afastou, mas Melanie o seguiu.  
  
- Ainda temos uma missão, não é? - ela respondeu ao olhar interrogativo do rapaz, e foi para a sala de reunião da Ordem.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sirius e Melanie deixaram de namorar, mas se tornaram grandes amigos. Ele sabia que a mulher ainda estava apaixonada por ele, porém, isso não era o suficiente. Enquanto Sirius não esquecesse Anne, poderia ter quantos relacionamentos quisesse ter, mas não seria um relacionamento verdadeiro porque sempre estaria pensando em Anne. Ele se amaldiçoava por continuar pensando nela mesmo com todas as coisas que estavam acontecendo com Tiago e Lílian.  
  
Meses depois de Tiago ter se tornado um Oculto, Lílian engravidou, mas assim que a criança nasceu, um dos espiões de Dumbledore descobriu que Voldemort queria matar os descendentes da família Potter.  
  
- Então por isso ele matou seu pai? - Sirius perguntou. Assim que soube da descoberta, ele foi falar com o amigo.  
  
- Uhum. - Tiago concordou com a cabeça - E também por isso ele atacou Hogsmeade e Hogwarts quando estudávamos lá. Ele quer matar qualquer Potter.  
  
- E qual é o interesse dele nisso? Por que Voldemort quer matar todos os Potter?  
  
Tiago deu as costas para o amigo, e suspirou. Não queria contar para o amigo o motivo pelo qual Voldemort o queria morto, mas ele nunca mentiu para o amigo, e não mentiria agora.  
  
-... entendeu por que eu e Lílian devemos nos esconder? - Tiago disse quando terminou de falar - Eu não tenho que preocupar só com a minha segurança, mas com a de Harry também. Se fosse somente por minha causa, eu ficaria e lutaria, mas eu tenho que pensar no meu filho. Eu posso contar com a sua ajuda, Sirius?  
  
- Você sabe que pode, Tiago - Sirius respondeu, sério. Depois de ter ouvido Tiago falar, ele não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida. Voldemort era um lunático.  
  
- Existem espiões na Ordem, então ninguém além de nós pode ficar sabendo disso. Um dos espiões de Dumbledore disse que no próximo sábado, Voldemort tentará me matar em casa, mas eu não estarei lá. Eu estarei na casa do meu melhor amigo fazendo uma visita.   
  
- Mas não vai ser uma visita. - Sirius completou, percebendo o que Tiago queria dizer - Você vai fugir com Lílian e Harry, acertei?  
  
- Acertou - Tiago respondeu, tentando parecer calmo.  
  
- E os Comensais que irão atacar a casa? O que vai acontecer com eles?  
  
- Eles simplesmente vão encontrar a casa vazia... - Tiago disse sem se importar.  
  
Durante esses anos que trabalhou como Oculto, Sirius começou a entender que os Comensais não tinham piedade de suas vítimas. Ele havia visto muitas famílias sofrerem para deixar que os Comensais escapassem impunemente.  
  
- De jeito nenhum! - Sirius disse com fúria - Eles não podem escapar sem serem punidos! Eu vou falar com Dumbledore, ele vai concordar que devemos atacar também, até mesmo para que Voldemort pense que estamos protegendo você, e não que você está fugindo.  
  
Tiago caminhou pela sala, pensativo, e por fim, encarou Sirius.  
  
- Pode dar certo. Se confundirmos Voldemort, ele não vai saber o que realmente estaremos fazendo.   
  
- Eu vou imediatamente falar com Dumbledore - Sirius disse, sério, e aparatou.  
  
Sirius montou na moto, e a estacionou próximo ao castelo. Com passos decididos, ele entrou na escola e foi até a sala de Dumbledore.  
  
- Olá, Sirius - o diretor cumprimentou o rapaz quando ele entrou em sua sala.   
  
- Eu acabei de falar com Tiago, Dumbledore - ele disse, sério.   
  
- Eu imaginei. - Dumbledore disse sorrindo gentilmente - Sente-se.  
  
- Tiago me falou sobre o ataque e o plano de fuga. - Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça - Mas eu acho que se os Comensais chegarem na casa de Tiago e a encontrar desprotegida, eles irão perceber que alguma coisa está errada.   
  
- Entendo... - o diretor disse colocando as mãos sobre a mesa - Você está sugerindo que seja formado um grupo que fingirá estar protegendo Tiago, Lílian e Harry...  
  
- Eu estou sugerindo mais do que isso. - Sirius disse, decidido - Estou sugerindo que esse grupo ataque os Comensais. Vai ser a oportunidade perfeita, Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore encostou-se à cadeira.  
  
- Não sei se isso é necessário agora, Sirius... - o diretor disse, precavido.   
  
- Se atacarmos, será uma dupla derrota para Voldemort. Ele tanto irá perder a oportunidade de concluir seu plano, quanto irá perder valiosos Comensais. Não podemos deixar essa oportunidade escapar - Sirius disse com firmeza.  
  
Dumbledore encarou Sirius por alguns instantes.   
  
- Talvez você esteja certo, Sirius... Eu organizarei uma equipe para atacar os Comensais. Acho que Arabella Figg poderá liderar o grupo.  
  
- Está bem - Sirius concordou, um pouco decepcionado, afinal, ele havia tido a idéia, mas ele confiava em Arabella Figg. Ele se despediu, e foi embora.  
  
Até o dia do ataque, Sirius continuou a visitar o diretor de Hogwarts para que a missão não falhasse. Voldemort deveria pensar que os Potter estariam em casa na noite do ataque até que visse que não havia ninguém em casa. Mas daquela vez, ele não estava indo para acertar os detalhes. Ele estava indo para Hogwarts para se encontrar com os outros membros da Ordem e em seguida, irem à casa dos Potter.  
  
Sirius estacionou a moto em Hogsmeade. Se alguém perguntasse, só estava visitando o povoado. Ele caminhou em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts, e enquanto observava a movimentação do povoado, viu um rosto familiar.  
  
- Aluado, meu amigo! - e com um sorriso por causa da aparição inesperada do amigo, ele foi abraçar Remo.  
  
- Almofadinhas! - Remo disse enquanto abria os braços - Eu não esperava ver você aqui.  
  
- Estou indo ver Dumbledore. - ele disse observando melhor o amigo. Fazia mais de dois anos que ele não via Lupin, e achou que ele parecia incrivelmente cansado - Por onde você esteve esse tempo todo?  
  
- Eu viajei muito - ele não respondeu a pergunta de Sirius, mas antes que o amigo insistisse, ele perguntou. - Vai para uma reunião, é?  
  
- Uhum. - Sirius concordou - Porque você não vem comigo, Aluado? Afinal, você também faz parte da Ordem, e Dumbledore concordaria que você fosse.  
  
Subitamente, Remo pareceu preocupado.  
  
- Não, Almofadinhas, eu realmente não posso...  
  
- Eu não aceito um não como resposta. Nós temos muito que conversar... Você soube de Tiago e Lílian? Eles tiveram um filho, chama-se Harry.  
  
- Eu soube, mas, Sirius eu tenho um compromisso urgente, não posso simplesmente mudar de idéia...  
  
Sirius olhou seriamente para Remo.  
  
- Remo, você tem que ir comigo. Você não sabe o que está em jogo. Hoje à noite, Voldemort irá atacar a casa de Tiago.  
  
- Isso não... - ele disse, aturdido - Como assim?  
  
- Venha comigo, eu contarei tudo.  
  
Os dois amigos, então, foram juntos até o castelo de Hogwarts, e enquanto caminhavam, Sirius disse a Remo todas as descobertas que a Ordem havia feito, exceto sobre o motivo pelo qual Voldemort queria matar Tiago. Quando os dois chegaram na sala de reunião da Ordem da Fênix, Remo estava convencido a ir com o grupo que atacaria os Comensais.  
  
- Dumbledore - Sirius cumprimentou o diretor com um aceno da cabeça.   
  
- Olá, Sirius. - então ele viu Remo - Remo! Seja bem-vindo à Inglaterra novamente.   
  
Sirius se adiantou.  
  
- Remo se ofereceu a ir conosco. Algum problema?  
  
- De forma nenhuma. - Dumbledore sorriu encorajando Remo - Remo, você é parte da Ordem, e nada me deixaria mais orgulhoso do que ver você lutando ao nosso lado novamente.  
  
Remo olhou para Dumbledore agradecido pela confiança que o diretor depositava nele, e juntamente com Sirius entrou na sala da Ordem onde Arabella Figg passaria as últimas instruções antes do ataque.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Fazia horas que o grupo estava esperando por algum sinal dos Comensais. Tudo estava estranhamente quieto e silencioso. As nuvens cinza-escuras se juntavam, deixando claro que a qualquer momento iria chover, e o lugar parecia estar deserto. Nem mesmo Remo, com seu faro lupino, conseguia detectar a presença de outras pessoas ao redor da casa dos Potter. O cansaço começava a dominar os bruxos, mas eles continuavam atentos a qualquer mudança no ambiente, e por isso, eles viram uma fumaça sair de um terreno baldio próximo à casa dos Potter.  
  
- Olhem! - um membro da Ordem disse, apontando para a fumaça - Eles estão ali!  
  
- Certo, vamos atacá-los. - Sirius sussurrou por entre os dentes, mas Arabella Figg se adiantou.  
  
- Espere, Sirius. Vamos observar o que eles estão fazendo, primeiro, assim atacaremos na hora exata - enquanto Arabella falava, a fumaça desapareceu no ar.  
  
- Ótimo, perdemos o rastro deles - uma bruxa em torno de quarenta anos disse, desanimada.  
  
- Não comemore ainda. - Sirius disse com um sorriso astuto - Remo, você pode nos levar até lá, não pode?  
  
Remo pareceu relutante, mas concordou.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Nesse instante, eles ouviram um trovão, e a chuva, que antes era só uma ameaça, agora molhava todos, mas eles continuaram seguindo Remo até o terreno. Agora que eles estavam dentro do terreno, puderam ver os Comensais, e antes de observar o que estava acontecendo, Arabella fez um feitiço para que eles não fossem descobertos até o momento do ataque.  
  
Com o feitiço concluído, a equipe da Ordem passou a observar o que os Comensais faziam, e eles se surpreenderam ao ver que estavam discutindo entre si. Sirius olhou intrigado, sem perceber que Remo estava preocupado com alguma coisa, e olhava dos Comensais que discutiam para o amigo.  
  
- O que está acontecendo? - Sirius gritou para Remo, mas mesmo gritando, a voz saiu abafada por causa dos trovões - Você consegue ouvir?  
  
- Ehr... - ele hesitou - Eu...  
  
Mas antes que Remo pudesse responder, eles ouviram um dos Comensais que estava discutindo gritar mais alto.  
  
- Quem foi?!  
  
Sirius imediatamente voltou o rosto para os Comensais que estavam discutindo. Ele sabia perfeitamente quem havia gritado. Era ela. Outra vez em sua vida. Anne.  
  
Os Comensais cercavam Anne. Era óbvio que ela era a líder, mas também estava claro que os outros Comensais estavam insatisfeitos. Sirius deu um passo na direção dos Comensais, num gesto instintivo de proteger a mulher, mas antes que conseguisse se aproximar, Anne apontou a varinha na direção de um dos Comensais e disse algo.  
  
- É agora! - Arabella Figg disse com firmeza.  
  
Um dos bruxos da Ordem lançou um feitiço Impedimenta contra um Comensal, enquanto Sirius perdia Anne de vista depois que Arabella a desarmou. Sirius praguejou, e enquanto procurava Anne com o olhar, se desviava dos ataques de Comensais.  
  
O reencontro com Anne fez com que ele percebesse o que deveria fazer. Não importava se Anne tinha escolhido o seu destino. Ele havia prometido que sempre a protegeria, e não faria a menor diferença se ele tivesse que protegê-la dela mesma. Ele não poderia mais carregar essa culpa.  
  
Ao lado de Sirius, Remo o protegia, assim o amigo poderia procurar Anne sem ser atingida, mas parecia que ela havia sido engolida pela terra.   
  
Então ele a viu. Antes que Anne pudesse saber que Sirius a observava, ele viu quando ela foi arremessada por causa de um feitiço, e se aproximou lentamente, o coração batendo acelerado. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda sentia o mesmo que sentia quando a via em Hogwarts.  
  
Naquele instante, ele só pensou em levá-la embora, protegê-la de tudo, e sem se importar com a opinião de Anne, ele caminhou decidido na direção dela, segurando a varinha com firmeza. Ele pensou que ela havia sido atingida pelo feitiço, mas Anne olhou com arrogância para ele.  
  
- Acabe logo com isso. - ela disse com orgulho e altivez - Eu sei o que você vai fazer, não precisa ter piedade de mim só por causa do passado.  
  
Sirius não se importou com as palavras de Anne. Já imaginava que ela fosse falar algo parecido com o que havia dito, mas ele estava decidido a tirá-la de toda aquela confusão. A única coisa que o magoava é que seria contra a vontade dela. Sirius apontou a varinha para Anne, se desculpando com o olhar pelo que iria fazer, e sussurrou.  
  
- Me desculpa, Anne...  
  
Ele fechou os olhos, tentando criar coragem para o que iria fazer. Detestava ver Anne sofrer, mas esse era o único jeito de mantê-la segura. Sem perceber, uma lágrima saiu de seus olhos, e ele disse o feitiço. Dumbledore não gostava que os membros da Ordem da Fênix usassem esses feitiços, mas ele não os proibia. Até aquele dia, Sirius nunca precisou usar uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis.  
  
- Crucio.  
  
Sirius fechou os olhos, e não viu Anne se contorcer por causa da dor. Quando abriu os olhos, ela estava desmaiada. Ignorando a batalha que acontecia ao seu redor, Sirius segurou Anne nos braços, em direção à sua moto. Ele estava quase alcançando a moto quando ouviu Remo gritar.  
  
- Sirius!   
  
Ainda segurando Anne, Sirius voltou-se para o amigo, e viu que Remo também carregava alguém nos braços. Quando ele se aproximou, Sirius viu que era Arabella Figg, e não deixou de notar o machucado profundo na cabeça da mulher.  
  
- O que aconteceu?  
  
- Ela foi atingida por um feitiço e caiu. Temos que levá-la para o hospital.  
  
- Remo, eu... - ele ensaiou falar. Não estava em seus planos ir para o hospital. Só queria ir para longe. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia deixar a companheira ali. Sirius passou os dedos entre os cabelos - Está bem, vamos para o St. Mungus. A Julie pode nos ajudar. - ele encarou Remo. Não sabia se o amigo estava pronto para ver a antiga namorada - Algum problema?  
  
- Nenhum problema - ele respondeu, levemente melancólico, segurando Arabella nos braço.  
  
Depois que acomodou Anne, Sirius deu a partida, e a moto decolou. Enquanto iam para o hospital, ele pensava com raiva em todas as coisas que não havia feito. Se arrependia terrivelmente de não ter protegido Anne. Se tivesse feito isso, ela não seria agora um Comensal. Ele quase não conseguia acreditar que a Marca de Voldemort estava no braço dela, não esperava que Anne se tornasse partidária do Lord das Trevas. Sempre que eles conversavam sobre Voldemort, ela demonstrava desprezar o bruxo e sua ganância pelo poder. Sirius não conseguia imaginar o que teria feito Anne mudar de idéia.  
  
Sirius só percebeu que haviam chegado no hospital quando Remo desceu da moto. Rapidamente, ele se levantou, com Anne nos braços, e entrou no hospital.  
  
- Onde está Julie? Julie Black? - ele perguntou para uma das recepcionistas.  
  
- Ela está no quarto 16, mas logo ela...  
  
Antes que a bruxa terminasse de falar, Sirius viu a irmã passar na sua frente, e a chamou.  
  
- Julie!  
  
Ela se virou para o irmão, e então viu Remo ao lado dele. Por uns instantes, ela não demonstrou nenhuma reação, até que Sirius foi em sua direção.  
  
- Vocês ainda vão ter muito tempo para conversar, mas agora eu preciso de sua ajuda.   
  
Sirius abaixou os olhos na direção de Anne, e Julie olhou com surpresa.  
  
- O que ela está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou com desprezo - Eu não sabia que ela fazia parte da Ordem!  
  
- E não faz - Remo disse.  
  
Julie nem precisou olhar para o pulso de Anne para saber a verdade. Ela deu um passo para trás, e olhou horrorizada para Sirius.  
  
- Sirius... Você não trouxe... Uma Comensal... para um hospital?! Sirius, o lugar de gente como ela é Azkaban! Quantas pessoas ela não deve ter matado?! Você enlouqueceu?  
  
- Julie, você é uma enfermeira, desde quando enfermeiras escolhem quem elas devem ajudar? - ele perguntou com impaciência - Anne precisa de cuidados. Ela e Arabella Figg.  
  
Ao ver a antiga professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas carregada por Remo, Julie desistiu de discutir com o irmão.  
  
- Eu sei que eu vou me arrepender disso, mas... - ela se virou para uma enfermeira que estava passando, e disse com a urgência de uma enfermeira - Helen! Chame o Michael, elas precisam de um medi-bruxo urgentemente!  
  
A enfermeira saiu, e logo voltou com o medi-bruxo.  
  
- Traga duas macas, Helen! - ele disse, imperativo.  
  
Quando as macas chegaram, Sirius e Remo colocaram Anne e Arabella nelas. Sirius virou-se para a irmã, e perguntou.  
  
- Eu posso ir junto? - em seu olhar, estava toda a preocupação que sentia, mas Julie não se importou com isso.  
  
- De jeito nenhum, Sirius. Ela precisa de repouso - e antes que Sirius insistisse, ela empurrou a maca com Anne para uma sala.  
  
Sirius só desviou os olhos de Anne quando ela entrou na sala, e a porta se fechou. Então ele suspirou, demonstrando o quanto estava cansado. Remo olhou para Sirius com compreensão, e colocou a mão no ombro dele.  
  
- Quer ir para a minha casa? Você precisa descansar...  
  
- Obrigado, Remo, mas eu vou ficar. Alguma coisa pode dar errado, e eu estou preocupado com a Arabella. Se você quiser ir, não precisa ficar comigo.  
  
- Claro que eu não vou! - Remo disse, decidido - Como você disse, alguma coisa pode dar errado, e eu quero te ajudar.  
  
Pela primeira vez, Sirius sorriu, agradecido pela amizade de Remo.  
  
- Obrigado, amigo.  
  
Os dois se abraçaram, e foram para a sala de espera. Sirius ficou dando voltas na sala durante horas, e olhava a todo instante para a porta esperando que a irmã entrasse, mas quando a porta abriu, não foi Julie quem entrou, mas sim, um dos Aurores que havia ido para a missão.  
  
- A Comensal já acordou?  
  
- Que Comensal? - Sirius perguntou, com ar desentendido. Se o Ministério soubesse que Anne estava no hospital, com certeza ela seria julgada e acabaria em Azkaban.  
  
- A Snape. Adrianne Snape. Sabemos que ela está aqui, com Arabella Figg. - ele olhou astutamente para Sirius e Remo - Não foram vocês que a trouxeram para cá, foram?  
  
- Não. - Remo apressou-se a responder - Nem sabíamos que ela estava aqui. Nós estamos aqui por causa de Arabella. - ele deu de ombros - Ela deve ter vindo sozinha.  
  
- Provavelmente... - o Auror se sentou com um suspiro - Nossa, que noite... Vários Comensais foram presos, sabiam? Crouch deve estar soltando foguetinhos pela varinha. Espero que essa aí não escape... - ele disse com uma estranha calma - O lugar de todos esses monstros é Azkaban. Morrer seria bom demais para ela.  
  
Ao lado de Remo, Sirius se controlava para não responder às ofensas que o Auror fazia com um soco. O tempo todo, ele se lembrava que Anne precisava dele, e ele não iria ajudar muito se o Auror o prendesse por desacato. Antes que perdesse o controle, ele decidiu sair da sala de espera.  
  
- Eu estou com um pouco de fome, vou comer alguma coisa. - ele olhou para Remo - Você vem comigo?  
  
- Uhum - Remo concordou, e os dois saíram.  
  
- Temos que tirar a Anne daqui. Se ela acordar, o Ackerman vai levar ela para o Ministério, mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Você consegue encontrar a Julie?  
  
Remo concordou com a cabeça, e fechou os olhos.  
  
- Ela está em alguma sala da direita - ele disse, apontando, e em seguida, começou a caminhar.  
  
A cada passo, ele sentia Julie mais perto. Sirius o seguia, bastante preocupado com Anne, até que Remo parou em frente à porta pela qual Anne e Arabella passaram.  
  
- Ela está aqui dentro.  
  
- Ótimo - Sirius disse, mas antes que ele entrasse, Julie saiu.  
  
Ela levantou o rosto quando viu que Sirius e Remo estavam do lado de fora, mostrando os olhos brilhantes, como se tivesse acabado de chorar.  
  
- Arabella Figg... - ela engoliu em seco - ela está morta.  
  
- Não pode ser! - antes que Julie o impedisse, Remo entrou no quarto.   
  
Deitada em uma maca, Arabella repousava. Não fosse pela palidez excessiva de seu rosto, qualquer um diria que ela estava dormindo. Sirius e Julie entraram no quarto. A garota se aproximou de Remo, tentando consolá-lo, enquanto que Sirius ficou parado à porta, sem saber o que dizer. Era mais uma vida destruída por culpa de Voldemort. Então ele viu que na maca ao lado da de Arabella estava Anne.  
  
Sirius se aproximou da maca de Anne, e tomando as mãos dela, ele chorou. Um choro seco, com soluços de raiva, mas também de culpa, pois não pôde fazer nada para evitar que a vida de Anne também fosse destruída. Por sua culpa ela agora tinha a Marca Negra no braço esquerdo, e acabaria em Azkaban. Se ao menos ele pudesse protegê-la e escondê-la em um lugar que ninguém nunca imaginaria que Anne estaria...  
  
Sirius levantou a cabeça de uma vez. Sabia como Anne poderia se esconder sem que ninguém suspeitasse de nada. Ele se voltou para a irmã, e perguntou em tom urgente.  
  
- Tem poção Polissuco aqui no hospital?  
  
- Claro que tem, Sirius, mas o que você pretende fazer com uma poção Polissuco?  
  
- Eu explico depois, traz a poção imediatamente, em dois copos - ele disse, decidido.  
  
Com um aceno de cabeça, Julie saiu do quarto.  
  
- O que você vai fazer, Sirius? - Remo perguntou.  
  
- Eu vou esconder Anne onde ninguém nunca irá encontrá-la - ele disse olhando para o corpo de Arabella Figg, e pelo olhar do amigo, Remo percebeu o que ele iria fazer.  
  
- Você enlouqueceu, Sirius?! Pelo amor de Merlin, ela está morta! MORTA! Você não pode ao menos respeitar isso?   
  
- Remo, se eu não fizer nada, Anne irá para Azkaban, você ouviu o que o Ackerman disse.  
  
- Se ela for para Azkaban, será por conta do que ela fez! Você não pode brincar assim com as pessoas, Sirius!  
  
- Remo, você vai me ajudar ou não? - ele perguntou, ríspido - Porque se não for, eu prefiro que você vá embora.  
  
Nesse momento, Julie voltou com a poção.  
  
- Eu só não entendo o que você vai fazer com isso... - ela disse passando os dois vidros para Sirius.  
  
- Eu vou salvar Anne.  
  
Julie olhou sem entender nada, até que Sirius retirou um cabelo de Arabella, e outro de Anne.   
  
- Sirius Black, eu não posso permitir que você faça isso! Ela não merece! Ela é uma Comensal! - ela disse com fúria, tentando impedir que Sirius colocasse os cabelos nas poções, mas ele foi mais forte que a irmã - Sirius! Isso é demais até mesmo para você! - ela disse quase gritando - Eu vou avisar o Michael.  
  
Sirius voltou-se para Julie com os olhos brilhando.  
  
- Julie, eu vou fazer, com ou sem você. A diferença é que com você me ajudando, eu terei mais chances de retirar a Anne do hospital sem que ninguém suspeite de nada.  
  
Julie olhou furiosa para o irmão.  
  
- Está bem. - ela disse abrindo os braços - Eu estou cansada de suas loucuras! Se você quer colocar a corda no pescoço, tudo bem, mas não conte comigo!  
  
Ela saiu do quarto, batendo a porta, e Sirius se aproximou de Arabella segurando a poção que continha o fio de cabelo de Anne. Sem acreditar que o amigo poderia ser tão irresponsável, Remo tentou fazer com que ele mudasse de idéia em uma última tentativa.  
  
- Se alguém descobrir, você vai para Azkaban, a Anne, com certeza, e talvez até a Julie! Eu não posso deixar que você coloque a vida da sua irmã em perigo!  
  
- Eu não estou colocando a vida da Julie em perigo! - ele disse enfatizando cada palavra da frase, rispidamente.  
  
- Sirius, será que você não vê nada além do agora? Alguém pode descobrir isso! - Remo falou num sussurro raivoso.  
  
- Ninguém vai descobrir, a não ser que você ou a Julie contem. - ele encarou Remo, cobrando a cumplicidade dele através do olhar - E é só por um tempo, daqui a alguns meses, ela pode aparecer como minha esposa, e quem vai contestar a esposa de Sirius Black?  
  
- Você não está esquecendo de alguma coisa? - ele perguntou, impaciente - E se a Anne não concordar?  
  
- Isso eu resolvo depois - ele disse enquanto fazia Anne beber a poção Polissuco e se transformar em Arabella Figg logo depois.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Quem você pensa que é para fazer com que eu mude de corpo sem que eu deixe? - Anne, no corpo de Arabella Figg, praticamente berrou, com raiva, e rapidamente Sirius colocou a mão sobre a boca dela.  
  
- Fala baixo! - ele sussurrou rispidamente, sentindo-se aliviado por não ter contado para ela que esperava que os dois se casassem. - Você quer que descubram tudo? Aí nós dois iríamos para Azkaban!  
  
- Pouco me importa que eu vá para Azkaban! Você não deveria ter feito isso! Você com certeza enlouqueceu! - ela disse com desprezo.  
  
- Não fui eu quem me tornou um Comensal! - ele sussurrou com raiva - Além disso, eu só estava tentando te proteger! Se não fosse por mim, você iria para Azkaban! Eu salvei a sua vida!  
  
Se Sirius queria irritar Anne, ele havia conseguido. Detestava estar devendo alguma coisa a Sirius, principalmente a sua vida. Ela virou o rosto e respondeu rudemente.  
  
- Eu nunca pedi para que você me salvasse. Seria melhor ter ido para Azkaban!  
  
Ele se levantou, magoado.  
  
- Ainda está em tempo. Se você quiser ir para Azkaban, eu posso desfazer a troca.   
  
Anne não respondeu. Continuou com o rosto voltado para o outro lado, e não viu quando Sirius saiu do quarto. 


	24. Capítulo 23: Uma questão de sobrevivênci...

23. UMA QUESTÃO DE SOBREVIVÊNCIA  
  
  
  
Sirius saiu do quarto irritado. Não esperava que Anne ficasse satisfeita por tudo o que havia acontecido, mas esperava pelo menos gratidão dela. Por dois dias, ele não foi para o hospital. Só queria ver Anne quando ela estivesse mais calma, então só foi visitá-la quando achou que eles não discutiriam.   
  
Sirius cumprimentou as recepcionistas com um aceno simpático, mas por trás de si, a porta de entrada se abriu, e com passos decididos, Severo Snape caminhou furioso até Sirius, o arremessando violentamente contra a parede.  
  
- O que você fez com a minha irmã!? O que você fez com a minha irmã, Black?! - Severo gritou, atraindo a atenção de muitos que estavam na sala de recepção do Hospital St. Mungus.  
  
Sirius empurrou Severo, mas o outro o prendeu contra a parede com mais força ainda.  
  
- Ela amava você! - ele murmurou, furioso - Ela amava você, e você a matou!  
  
- Eu não matei a Anne! - Sirius disse com firmeza.  
  
- Como você tem coragem de dizer o nome dela depois do que você fez!? - ele olhou horrorizado para Sirius, e gritou - Como você consegue?! Você nunca mereceu que ela o amasse! Você nunca a amou! Se a amasse, ela não estaria morta!  
  
Sirius olhou furioso para Severo, e o empurrou com força. Severo poderia xingá-lo, poderia odiá-lo, mas nunca poderia duvidar que ele amava Anne. Sirius não ia deixar que ele fizesse isso.  
  
- Eu amava e ainda amo a sua irmã, Snape! - ele sussurrou, segurando Severo pelas vestes - Você não tem o direito de dizer isso, nem que eu a matei. O único culpado é você. Se não fosse por sua causa, duvido que ela se tornasse um Comensal.  
  
Severo se soltou de Sirius bruscamente, e o olhou como um animal olharia para sua presa antes de atacá-la.  
  
- Você não sabe do que está falando, Black. Você não faz a menor idéia do que está falando! - e depois de olhar com desprezo para Sirius, Severo deixou o hospital.  
  
Sirius esfregou a mão no rosto, e depois de dar um suspiro cansado, ele foi para o quarto onde Anne, com o corpo de Arabella Figg, estava.  
  
Não havia mais ninguém no quarto além dela, graças à ajuda de Julie, e ele se sentou ao lado da cama. Aquele não podia ser o corpo dela, mas ele reconhecia que era Anne quem estava dormindo, porque, apesar dela estar dormindo, ela parecia estar em alerta, como se seus olhos só estivessem fechados, pronta para atacar qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse.  
  
Subitamente, o corpo de Arabella Figg se transformou no corpo de Adrianne Snape, mas Sirius não pegou o vidro ao lado para fazer com que ela bebesse a poção. Pela primeira vez desde que havia resgatado Anne da batalha, ele a observou, tentando adivinhar tudo o que ela havia feito depois de ter concluído Hogwarts, como havia se tornado um Comensal, mas ao pensar nisso, ele balançou a cabeça, contrariado.  
  
Sirius queria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes... Queria que eles pudessem voltar a ser como antes, quando se escondiam para ficar juntos, quando Anne não estava marcada... Ele acariciou os cabelos escuros dela delicadamente, sem desviar o olhar do rosto dela. Poderia ficar ali para sempre, a observado, a protegendo de tudo. Por ela, Sirius seria capaz de dar a própria vida.  
  
Anne murmurou alguma coisa e se mexeu na cama. Imediatamente, Sirius se virou para procurar o vidro com a poção Polissuco, mas antes que ele a fizesse beber a poção, ela se sentou na cama e disse ferozmente.  
  
- Eu não vou beber isso! - ela afastou a mão de Sirius, que se aproximava de sua boca - Eu não sou Arabella Figg!  
  
- Você vai ter que ser Arabella Figg, a não ser que queira ir para Azkaban!  
  
- Eu não acredito nessas ameaças estúpidas! - Anne disse com descaso.  
  
- Se você não acredita, então me diga o que eu deveria ter feito?! Você sabe muito bem que era só você acordar e você seria mandada para Azkaban!  
  
- Isso tudo pode ser invenção sua! - ela disse cruzando os braços - Prove que não está mentindo! - ela encarou Sirius o desafiando com o olhar.  
  
Sirius não respondeu. Ele simplesmente se levantou e saiu, voltando pouco depois com um maço de pergaminhos na mão.  
  
- Leia. - ele disse jogando as folhas sobre Anne - É a notícia do Profeta Diário sobre o ataque.  
  
Anne recolheu o jornal, e leu.  
  
"Após ataque, Comensais vão para Azkaban, e 1 morre no St. Mungus"  
  
Anne olhou pasmada para Sirius, e continuou a ler a matéria.  
  
"Os Comensais capturados após ataque à casa dos Potter foram julgados e condenados à prisão perpétua em Azkaban, enquanto que, no Hospital St. Mungus, Adrianne Snape, um Comensal que havia escapado, morreu depois de ter sido atendida.  
  
O audacioso ataque à casa dos Potter aconteceu na madrugada do dia 27 de setembro, mas os Aurores, avisados por uma denúncia anônima, prepararam uma armadilha, onde 7 Comensais foram presos, até serem julgados na tarde de ontem. Bartolomeu Crouch não demonstrou piedade, e todos foram condenados à prisão perpétua em Azkaban. 'Nós estamos cuidando da segurança de nossas famílias', Bartolomeu Crouch declarou.   
  
Somente um Comensal conseguiu fugir, mas assim que Adrianne Snape deu entrada no Hospital St. Mungus, o Ministério foi alertado, e Joseph Ackerman, um Auror, foi enviado para escoltá-la. 'Assim que ela acordar será mandada para uma prisão no Ministério, e ela ficará lá até ser julgada', foi o que Joseph Ackerman disse antes da Comensal morrer. A família de Adrianne Snape não foi encontrada para comentar o ocorrido"  
  
Anne continuou olhando para o jornal depois que acabou de lê-lo. A última frase fez com que ela pensasse em Severo, e na dor que ele deveria estar sentindo. Na última vez que Anne havia encontrado o irmão, os dois acabaram brigando, e antes que eles pudessem se encontrar, ela "morreu".  
  
- Para onde você pensa que vai? - Sirius perguntou quando percebeu que Anne queria se levantar.  
  
- Vou ver meu irmão. Ele tem que saber que eu estou viva.  
  
Sirius olhou com incredulidade para Anne, e a forçou a deitar-se.  
  
- Você enlouqueceu? Se alguém souber que você está viva, você irá para Azkaban! Você por acaso não leu a matéria?! - ele sussurrou rispidamente - Eles só estavam esperando que você acordasse para julgar os outros Comensais! Se todos não achassem que você está morta, você estaria em Azkaban agora!  
  
- Severo nunca deixaria eu ir para Azkaban! Ele não contaria a ninguém que eu estou viva! Mas... - ela olhou intrigada para Sirius - Por que você está fazendo tudo isso? Nós não nos vemos há mais de dois anos, e de repente, você tenta me salvar a todo o custo. O que você quer com isso? Informações sobre Voldemort? - ela perguntou olhando ferozmente para Sirius - Pois fique sabendo que se você fez isso em troca de informações, foi por nada. - ela cruzou os braços - Eu não direi nada.  
  
- Eu não fiz isso para arrancar informações, Anne. - ele a chamou pelo nome, sem perceber, e Anne estremeceu, se sentindo pouco à vontade, mas Sirius continuou - Eu fiz isso por mim. Quando nós... - ele se calou subitamente ao se lembrar do plano de fugir com Anne após concluírem Hogwarts, mas ele falou depois de uma pausa - Quando eu vi o que o seu pai fez com você, eu prometi a mim mesmo que sempre te protegeria. - ele disse lentamente. Era difícil se lembrar que havia falhado com Anne, e muito mais ainda dizer isso para ela - Mas depois que nós... Depois que nós decidimos ficar separados, eu decidi esquecer essa promessa, mas eu não consegui. Sempre me culpei por não ter cumprido aquela promessa, e quando vi você, percebi que era minha chance de corrigir o meu erro.  
  
Sirius olhou com determinação para Anne, sem estar arrependido, e ela abaixou a cabeça. Se soubesse que ele havia feito essa promessa, ela mesma teria tomado cuidado para que Sirius não a tivesse quebrado. Anne nunca quis ser um peso na vida dele. Além disso, se fosse procurar Severo, ela duvidava que ele a ajudasse. Provavelmente ele diria que o que aconteceu foi somente por culpa dela.  
  
- Eu... - ela começou, mas Sirius a interrompeu.  
  
- Olha, se você quiser ver o seu irmão...  
  
- Você pode deixar eu falar? - ela o interrompeu olhando com impaciência - Eu não quero mais ir ver o meu irmão. Você está certo. Se Severo me ver, ele não vai me ajudar.  
  
- Ainda bem que você percebeu isso - ele disse sem conseguir evitar um sentimento de satisfação.  
  
- Mas eu não estou dizendo que você pode me ajudar. - ela disse desafiadoramente - Eu nunca precisei da ajuda de ninguém.  
  
- E o que foi que eu fiz no ataque? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso astuto.  
  
- Eu nunca pedi nada - ela disse com descaso, mas Sirius continuou sorrindo.  
  
- Se você não precisa de ajuda, o que você vai fazer? Ser Arabella Figg para sempre?  
  
- Claro que não! Eu... - ela hesitou. Não sabia o que fazer.  
  
- Eu posso sugerir o que eu estava pensando? - Anne acenou com a cabeça, e ele continuou - Minha irmã pode dizer para o médico que Arabella Figg precisa descansar por algum tempo, longe de toda essa guerra... Não vai ser difícil ele concordar. Todos pensarão que Arabella Figg estará descansando na Austrália.  
  
- E o Ministério deixaria ela viajar sozinha? Eles não seriam tão descuidados com Arabella Figg depois do que aconteceu com ela.  
  
- Por causa de um descuido de uma enfermeira, o Ministério só saberá que Arabella recebeu alta quando for tarde demais, e quando eles se convencerem que ela está em segurança, eles receberão a notícia de que Arabella Figg morreu na Austrália.  
  
- Eu irei para a Austrália?! - ela perguntou com desagrado.   
  
- Não, de jeito nenhum! - Sirius apressou-se a responder - Você vai estar escondida, até que tudo fique calmo e você possa se mudar para a América. O Ministério de lá não é tão cuidadoso quanto o inglês...  
  
- E onde eu me esconderia? Na sua casa? Bem, vai ser divertido, sua irmã me revistando todo dia... - ela disse com sarcasmo.  
  
- Você não vai se esconder em minha casa. Você vai ficar com os Potter.  
  
Anne olhou surpresa para Sirius, e por uns segundos, não soube o que falar.  
  
- Você enlouqueceu? - ela disse piscando os olhos - Eu ia matar os Potter! Como você tem a coragem de me esconder com eles?  
  
- Eu não duvido que você mataria Tiago e Lílian, mas antes você não tinha nenhuma escolha. Agora você tem. E então, o que você decide? Você pode procurar Voldemort ou o seu irmão e dizer que está viva, ou pode começar de novo, do zero.  
  
Anne não disse nada. Ela simplesmente esticou o braço, pegou o vidro com a poção, e o bebeu.  
  
- Pode continuar com o que você planejou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Era noite. O céu estava coberto por nuvens, mas isso não era nenhum problema, pelo contrário, era melhor ainda que o céu estivesse nublado, assim ninguém veria a moto voar.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
Sirius perguntou virando-se para Anne. Fazia muito frio naquela madrugada de novembro, e ele estava preocupado com ela.  
  
- Estou bem. - ela disse com impaciência - Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer?  
  
Anne estava com sono. Detestava acordar cedo, e ela teve que acordar duas horas da madrugada. Fazia dois dias que havia deixado o hospital, e durante esse tempo, ficou na casa de Sirius enquanto ele preparava a ida dela ao esconderijo dos Potter. Ficar na casa de Sirius não ajudou muito para que ela ficasse mais animada. Ter que suportar os olhares raivosos de Julie Black por dois dias sem fazer nada em troca foi uma tortura.  
  
- Estamos chegando? - ela perguntou - Eu estou com sono!  
  
- Quase - Sirius disse, fazendo com que a moto atravessasse as nuvens, e eles fossem atingidos pela chuva fina que caía.  
  
A moto sobrevoou um parque, e Anne disse, surpresa, o reconhecendo.  
  
- Hey, aquele não é o parque de Godric's Hollow?  
  
- Uhum. - Sirius concordou com a cabeça - Tiago, Lílian e Harry estão escondidos aqui.  
  
- Godric's Hollow?! - Anne perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha - Os bruxos vêm até aqui porque os trouxas estão acostumados com as inúmeras famílias bruxas que vivem na região, inclusive a minha. Que espécie de esconderijo é esse?  
  
- Justamente por isso Dumbledore achou que Tiago deveria se esconder aqui. Voldemort não atacaria os próprios aliados, e ele nunca imaginaria que Lílian e Tiago estariam escondidos tão perto.  
  
- Foi aqui que nós... - Anne deixou escapar, mas interrompeu a frase, e abaixou o olhar.  
  
Sirius hesitou por alguns instantes, sem saber o que dizer, então ele viu a casa onde Tiago estava escondido.  
  
- Olha, é aquela - ele disse tentando disfarçar o próprio mal-estar, e apontou para uma casa.  
  
Anne olhou para a direção que Sirius apontava e viu uma casa simples, um pouco mais afastada das outras, próxima a um lago. Ela não deixou de notar a luz que saía de uma das janelas.  
  
- Eles estão esperando por nós?  
  
- Sim, eles estão. Ehr... - ele hesitou mais uma vez, com medo da reação de Anne - Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...   
  
- O quê? - ela perguntou depois de um bocejo.  
  
- Você não vai poder usar mágica enquanto estiver escondida aqui... - ele disse quase num sussurro.  
  
- O QUÊ? - ela disse com incredulidade - Como assim, não usar magia? Porque eu não posso usar magia?  
  
Nesse instante, Sirius estacionou a moto, e enquanto pegava a mala com as coisas de Anne, ele respondeu com impaciência.   
  
- Eu não posso responder isso.  
  
Anne o seguiu, com passos determinados, e disse em tom indignado.   
  
- Por que não? Eu mereço saber, afinal, sou eu quem vai ficar sem fazer magia até Merlin sabe quando!  
  
- Olha, se isso me envolvesse, eu contaria, mas esse não é um segredo meu, é um segredo do Tiago e da Lílian, e só eles poderão responder.  
  
Sirius foi até à porta, e sem esperar por Anne, entrou na casa.  
  
- Desculpe se demoramos - ele disse secamente para Tiago.  
  
- Pouco me importa se esse é um segredo dos Potter, eu só acho que...  
  
Anne parou de falar assim que viu Tiago Potter a encarar com uma certa raiva.  
  
- O que foi? - ela disse desafiadoramente - Nunca me viu antes?  
  
- Sirius, você não explicou para ela porque ela não poderia fazer magia? - Tiago perguntou tranqüilamente, mas ele olhava para o amigo como se soubesse o que ele iria responder.  
  
- Desculpe, Pontas, mas eu pensei que seria melhor se você explicasse.  
  
Tiago olhou sem surpresa para Sirius. Já imaginava que ele não seria capaz de enganar Anne. Tiago também não gostava de esconder a verdade, mas ele tinha que proteger sua família.   
  
- Você deve saber que Voldemort está nos procurando... - enquanto ele falava, Tiago procurou com o olhar a Marca no braço de Anne, mas ela usava um robe que cobria os braços - Ele está usando vários feitiços para me encontrar, um deles é um detector de magia. Qualquer magia que for feita perto de mim ou do Harry poderá atrair Voldemort até aqui, e todo esforço de várias pessoas terá sido por nada.   
  
Enquanto falava, Tiago olhava profundamente nos olhos de Anne, e ela devolvia o olhar na mesma intensidade. Percebeu no instante que entrou que Potter não a queria ali, mas se ele havia concordado, Anne não deixaria que ele a humilhasse.  
  
- Entendeu porque você não pode fazer magia aqui?  
  
- Entendi. - Anne respondeu com um aceno da cabeça, e encarou Tiago com seriedade - Eu só queria saber por que Voldemort quer matar você.  
  
Tiago voltou-se para Sirius, mas antes que Potter pudesse responder, os três ouviram um choro, e uma mulher de cabelos castanhos-avermelhados entrou na sala. Era Lílian Potter, que trazia Harry nos braços, e ao lado dela, no chão, um gato de pêlos vermelhos e olhos amarelos a acompanhava. Assim que viu Anne, o gato avançou.  
  
- Ginger! - a ruiva disse com firmeza, e o gato voltou para junto dela, enquanto que Sirius e Tiago voltaram-se para Lílian - Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar vocês, mas acho que alguém está procurando o papai...  
  
- Harry, isso não é hora para um garotinho como você estar acordado... - Tiago disse quando a esposa passou o bebê para os seus braços, mas ele não parecia estar zangado, pelo contrário. Com Harry nos braços, Tiago sorria, como se tudo o que estava acontecendo fosse normal, como se ele não estivesse fugindo de um bruxo poderoso que queria matá-lo.  
  
Depois que passou Harry para Tiago, Lílian voltou-se para Anne, a olhando com tranqüilidade.   
  
- Oi, Adrianne. - ela estendeu a mão - Eu sinto muito nós nos reencontrarmos por causa de tudo isso...  
  
Anne segurou a mão de Lílian, impressionada. Tiago, apesar de estar sorrindo, ainda parecia estar em alerta, mas Lílian aparentava uma calma impressionante.  
  
- Olá...   
  
- Você deve estar com sono, porque não vai dormir? - Lílian perguntou com um sorriso compreensivo no rosto - Seu quarto fica na segunda porta à direita daquele corredor, e se quiser tomar um banho, o banheiro fica no final do corredor.  
  
Anne viu que Sirius estava com Tiago e Harry, então decidiu aceitar a sugestão de Lílian antes que ele se lembrasse dela e começasse uma nova discussão.  
  
Não foi difícil encontrar o banheiro. Lílian deu uma toalha, e um roupão no qual Anne se enrolou depois que se banhou, e foi para o quarto. Sua mala já estava lá, mas Anne nem percebeu. Deitou-se e dormiu, ignorando o barulho das vozes animadas de Tiago, Lílian e Sirius.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne acordou, mas ficou deitada na cama, ouvindo os ecos das vozes de Tiago e Lílian vindos da cozinha, Sirius provavelmente deveria ter ido embora depois que ela dormiu. Anne não ouvia o que eles conversavam, mas pelo tom da voz de Tiago, percebeu que o casal Potter falava sobre ela. Anne deu de ombros, e sem se importar com isso, foi para a cozinha, pois estava com fome.   
  
Assim que ela entrou, Tiago se calou, mas Lílian a cumprimentou educadamente.  
  
- Bom dia, Adrianne! Sente-se, eu estou fazendo chá, mas você pode comer.  
  
- Oi, Lílian, - ela olhou para Tiago - oi, Potter.  
  
- Bom dia - Tiago resmungou sem olhar para Anne, que sorriu sarcasticamente.  
  
Lílian terminou de fazer o chá, e sentou-se à mesa. Ela fez o possível para que Anne e Tiago conversassem amigavelmente, mas os dois faziam o máximo para ignorar a presença um do outro. Tiago só falou com Anne quando ela levantou da cadeira para voltar ao quarto.  
  
- Você não vai ajudar a limpar a mesa? - ele perguntou com indignação.  
  
- Eu não posso fazer magia, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá me tornar um trouxa qualquer! - Anne disse com desprezo, sem parar de andar, mas Tiago se levantou de uma vez e a puxou pelo braço.  
  
- Olha, quando Sirius pediu para que você ficasse aqui, eu concordei, mas você não está num hotelzinho em que todos estão aqui para te servir! Volte imediatamente e ajude Lily - ele disse energicamente, e ao lado dele, o gato olhava desafiadoramente para Anne, mas ela não se intimidou.  
  
- Olha, Potter, eu não pedi para estar aqui, eu queria estar tão longe de você quanto você deseja, mas eu não estou, então é melhor você se acostumar com isso!  
  
Tiago olhou com incredulidade para Anne, enquanto Lílian colocava a mão em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo.  
  
- Tiago, deixa ela ir, eu posso limpar a louça sozinha...  
  
- Como você pode ser tão ingrata com Sirius, Snape?! - ele disse ignorando Lílian - Por mim, você estaria em Azkaban, mas eu fiz isso pelo meu amigo, não podia deixar ele passar o resto da vida se culpando por não ter te ajudado! Você deveria ao menos fingir dar valor ao gesto de Sirius, já que você não se importa com o que vai acontecer com você mesmo!  
  
Anne olhou ofendida para Tiago. Como ele podia achar que ela não era agradecida a Sirius? Por mais que ela detestasse o modo como tudo aconteceu, ela estava agradecida, pois Sirius estava certo quando disse que antes ela não tinha nenhuma escolha, mas por causa do que ele havia feito, agora ela podia começar de novo.  
  
- Tiago Potter! - Lílian disse energicamente, os olhos brilhando - Já não é suficiente tudo o que está acontecendo, e você ainda quer criar uma briga?!  
  
Anne não deixou de olhar com surpresa para Lílian. Era quase impossível associar aquela expressão decidida com a calma e a delicadeza costumaz da esposa de Tiago Potter.  
  
- Você não precisa me defender, Lílian. - Anne disse, decidida - E quanto a você, Potter, se isso te deixa feliz, eu vou arrumar minhas coisas, não preciso da sua maldita piedade!  
  
E depois de olhar desafiadoramente para Tiago, Anne virou-se e foi para o quarto.  
  
- Anne... Espera!  
  
- Deixa ela ir, Lily, ela não tem para onde fugir, de qualquer forma!  
  
Lílian olhou insegura para Tiago.  
  
- Tiago, temos que contar a verdade para ela. Ela não confia em nós tanto quanto você não confia nela, mas se dermos uma chance...  
  
- Você está dizendo que confia nela? - ele perguntou com incredulidade.  
  
- Sim, Tiago, eu confio. Eu senti que eu posso confiar na Adrianne. Eu posso ir falar com ela?  
  
Tiago ficou pensativo por uns instantes, e olhou sério para a esposa antes de responder.  
  
- Se você diz que ela é confiável, pode contar a verdade a ela. Eu nunca duvidei do seu dom.  
  
Lílian sorriu, e beijou Tiago.  
  
- Obrigada, meu bem.  
  
No quarto, Anne arrumava a cama. A mala não havia sido desfeita, mas ela não queria que Tiago tivesse motivos para reclamar dela depois que fosse embora. Ela estava terminando quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.  
  
- Adrianne, sou eu, Lílian, posso entrar?  
  
- E quem mais seria? - Anne resmungou girando os olhos antes de responder - Pode entrar.  
  
Lílian abriu a porta, mas quem entrou primeiro foi o gato, e Anne poderia jurar que ele a encarava com raiva, como se soubesse que ela era um Comensal.  
  
- Sabe, eu me lembro de você no Expresso de Hogwarts... Você parecia tão segura, e eu estava tão nervosa. - ela sorriu - Você foi a primeira pessoa com quem eu falei depois que meu pai e minha mãe me deixaram na estação...  
  
- Eu não lembro disso. - ela mentiu, sem saber o motivo, e depois de colocar o travesseiro no meio da cama, voltou-se para a outra mulher - O que você quer? - Anne perguntou rudemente, mas Lílian permaneceu calma.  
  
- Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo Tiago... - ela falou enquanto se sentava na cama - Ele está um pouco irritado com tudo o que aconteceu, nós termos que nos esconder de repente, sem avisar a ninguém...  
  
- Isso não justifica ele ser grosseiro comigo - Anne disse com os braços cruzados.  
  
- Eu sei que não, Anne, mas se eu falar a verdade, talvez você consiga entender.  
  
- Do que você está falando? - ela perguntou sem entender aonde Lílian queria chegar.  
  
- Anne, eu preciso falar porque Voldemort quer matar Tiago e meu filho - Lílian olhou firmemente para Anne, que sabendo a seriedade do assunto, sentou-se ao lado da ruiva. - Você já deve ter ouvido falar da lenda da câmara de Slytherin, não?  
  
- Sim, mas você mesma disse, tudo não passa de uma lenda idiota - ela disse dando de ombros.  
  
- Infelizmente, Anne, não é só mais uma lenda idiota. Realmente existe uma câmara criada por Salazar Slytherin.  
  
- Você está brincando... - ela disse com um sorriso zombeteiro, mas pela expressão séria de Lílian, Anne viu que a outra não estava brincando, e perguntou com surpresa - Então é verdade? Existe mesmo uma câmara de Slytherin? Mas para que ele precisaria de uma câmara secreta?  
  
- Pelo visto História da Magia não era sua matéria preferida... - Lílian constatou, e sorriu - Quando Hogwarts foi fundada, todas as crianças descendentes de famílias bruxas eram admitidas, mas com o tempo, crianças de famílias trouxas também foram aceitas pelos fundadores. Quer dizer, menos por Salazar Slytherin. Ele achava que só os descendentes de famílias bruxas deveriam receber educação para a magia, por não confiar nas famílias trouxas, mas os outros fundadores não concordaram, e eles brigaram. Slytherin deixou Hogwarts, mas antes de ir embora, criou essa câmara secreta que só poderia ser aberta por um herdeiro seu, e então algo terrível seria liberado.   
  
- Então Potter é o herdeiro de Slytherin? - Anne perguntou abismada.  
  
- Não, de jeito nenhum! Voldemort é o herdeiro de Slytherin! Você não sabia?  
  
- Ehr... - Anne gaguejou, tentando disfarçar que não sabia sobre Voldemort ser herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin - Claro que eu sabia! Só pensei que Potter poderia ser um outro descendente, afinal, Salazar Slytherin viveu há milhares de anos, até mesmo eu poderia ser herdeira dele!  
  
- Não, pelo que eu sei, Voldemort é o último herdeiro de Slytherin.   
  
- Mas se Potter não é herdeiro de Slytherin, então porque Voldemort quer matá-lo?  
  
- Depois que Salazar Slytherin deixou Hogwarts, os outros fundadores procuraram a entrada da câmara, mas claro que não encontraram ela. Nenhum deles era descendente de Slytherin. Então eles começaram a se preocupar com os alunos. O que aconteceria quando um dos descendentes, ou até mesmo o próprio Slytherin, libertasse o mal da câmara secreta? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff pensaram, até que Ravenclaw lembrou-se de um feitiço antigo. Nós ainda não sabemos que feitiço é esse, só sabemos que os outros fundadores escolheram uma família que ficou encarregada de poder usar esse feitiço.  
  
- Como assim? - Anne perguntou, tentando entender o que Lílian havia dito - Só essa família poderia usar esse feitiço contra o que tem na câmara de Slytherin?  
  
- Exatamente. Só essa família e seus descendentes podem executar o feitiço, mas esse feitiço, de acordo com o que a Ordem da Fênix descobriu, não foi usado para deter o que há na câmara secreta. Esse feitiço foi criado para destruir qualquer descendente de Slytherin que representasse uma ameaça ao mundo mágico. Gryffindor percebeu que Slytherin estava louco, e achou que talvez algum dia pudesse nascer um descendente dele com a mesma loucura. Então eles escolheram uma família, e somente essa família seria capaz de realizar o feitiço que Gryffindor e os outros fundadores descobriram. Voldemort soube disso, e foi por isso que ele começou os ataques, tanto às famílias bruxas quanto às famílias trouxas, porque existiam descendentes trouxas da família que foi escolhida. Hoje só existem duas pessoas que podem realizar esse feitiço, e elas são meu marido e meu filho.   
  
Por alguns instantes, Anne não soube o que falar. Pensava que Voldemort queria matar os Potter somente por capricho, ou para se tornar mais temido, mas o Lord das Trevas queria matar Tiago Potter e seus descendentes porque o resultado da guerra dependia disso. Se algum Potter sobrevivesse e usasse o feitiço lembrado pela fundadora da Corvina, Voldemort perderia a guerra. Mas se os Potter fossem assassinados, nada poderia impedir a vitória de Voldemort.   
  
- Agora eu entendo porque vocês tiveram que fugir desse jeito... - Anne ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, e hesitou antes de continuar - Por que... Por que você está contando isso para mim? Eu teria matado você, Potter e Harry na noite do ataque.  
  
- Eu sei que você teria me matado. - Lílian concordou, com a mesma franqueza de Anne - Mas você faria isso somente porque não se importava com mais nada. Você tinha desistido de tudo, até de você mesma, mas agora você tem algo pelo que lutar, por isso eu confio em você, Anne.  
  
- Como você sabe disso? - Anne perguntou, intrigada.  
  
- Eu tenho um dom, Anne... Eu posso sentir o que os outros sentem quando eu os toco, e eu senti isso quando apertei sua mão na noite passada.  
  
- O QUÊ? - Anne levantou-se da cama, indignada - Com que direito você fez isso?  
  
- Eu fiz com o direito que uma mãe tem de proteger o filho. Foi você mesma quem disse que teria matado minha família.  
  
Por um breve momento, Anne olhou ofendida para Lílian, mas abaixou o olhar em seguida, e respondeu.  
  
- Você tem razão... - ela se sentou, e quando olhou para Lílian, se surpreendeu pela tranqüilidade da outra - Sabe... Eu menti. Eu me lembro de você no Expresso de Hogwarts, mas eu não estava me sentindo nada segura. Eu estava muito assustada, na verdade, com medo de Hogwarts ser tão terrível quanto era em casa. No fim das contas, Hogwarts acabou se tornando meu lar. - ela sorriu, pensando nas coisas felizes que viveu na escola, e o quanto queria poder voltar àquela época, mas ela sabia que não podia sentir novamente a mesma felicidade que sentiu naqueles três últimos anos em Hogwarts.   
  
- Você não vai mais embora - não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação, e Anne confirmou com a cabeça.  
  
- Não. Agora eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer. Tenho que lutar por mim mesma. - ela, então, percebeu que Lílian segurava a sua mão, e sorriu - Você já sabia!  
  
- Eu não precisei do meu dom para descobrir isso! - ela disse em tom brincalhão, mas ficou séria - Você ainda pode ser feliz. Lute por isso também.  
  
Como se tivesse levado um choque, Anne se levantou, e disse sem encarar Lílian.  
  
- É melhor eu te ajudar com a louça. Você precisa cuidar do bebê.  
  
E sem esperar por Lílian, Anne saiu do quarto. 


	25. Capítulo 24: Eu só tenho olhos para você

24. EU SÓ TENHO OLHOS PARA VOCÊ  
  
  
  
Aos poucos, Anne adaptou-se à vida em Godric's Hollow. Sempre havia uma coisa para fazer, fosse cuidar de Harry, o filho de Lílian e Tiago, ou aprender a cozinhar sem usar magia (o que era muito complicado, na opinião de Anne), esperar a neve derreter para Lílian poder ensinar à Anne como cavalgar, nos cavalos que Sirius havia comprado a pedido de Tiago, ou até mesmo assistir a televisão trouxa (apesar de que Anne nunca admitiria que se divertia com algo criado por um trouxa).  
  
Pela primeira vez, Anne tinha uma amiga. Os únicos problemas eram a gata de Lílian, Ginger, que seguia Anne sempre, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela não faria mal nenhum, e Tiago. Ele confiava em Anne, mas isso não queria dizer que os dois se tornariam amigos. Os dois só se suportavam, e para evitar que ele a olhasse com raiva, Anne sempre ajudava Lílian. E era isso o que ela estava fazendo naquela manhã de dezembro.  
  
Lílian começava a preparar o almoço, enquanto Anne limpava a louça do café da manhã. O rádio trouxa estava ligado, as duas cantavam uma música animadamente, mas, subitamente, Anne se calou, e o prato que ela enxugava se partiu em vários pedaços ao cair no chão.  
  
- Anne? - Lílian perguntou e se aproximou dela, mas antes que pudesse tocar no ombro de Anne, ela gritou.  
  
- Fica longe de mim!!  
  
Lílian deu um passo para trás, assustada. O olhar de Anne tinha um estranho brilho desesperado.   
  
- Anne, deixa eu te ajudar...  
  
Foi como se Anne não tivesse escutado a ruiva. Ela caminhou para fora da cozinha quase sem perceber, dando pequenos passos. Lílian a seguiu, mas foi em vão. Assim que chegou à sala, Anne correu para o quarto, fechou a porta com força, e a trancou com a chave.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Onde ela está?   
  
Sirius perguntou apreensivo, sem cumprimentar Tiago ou Lílian, assim que entrou na casa. O casal Potter estava em pé, pois ouviram o som do motor da moto antes do bruxo entrar.  
  
- Ela está no quarto, Sirius... - Lílian disse, preocupada - Ela ficou trancada o dia inteiro no quarto, e não respondeu quando eu chamei...  
  
- Como ela está? Você sentiu?  
  
- Não, ela não deixou que eu me aproximasse, mas eu vi que alguma coisa aconteceu... Ela estava com medo de alguma coisa, ou alguém, não sei direito...  
  
Sirius não esperou que Lílian falasse mais, e foi para o quarto de Anne.  
  
- Anne! - ele gritou enquanto batia à porta - Anne, abra essa porta! - ele disse em tom imperativo, mas ela não respondeu.  
  
- Ela falou alguma coisa? - Tiago perguntou quando chegou ao corredor.  
  
- Não. - Sirius olhou para o amigo - Pontas, Lily, é melhor vocês se afastarem...  
  
Tiago se aproximou de Sirius, mas antes que ele pudesse impedir o amigo, Sirius chutou a porta com força, que cedeu depois do terceiro chute.  
  
Sirius e Tiago entraram, e o olhar deles demonstrava toda a surpresa que sentiram. Encostada na parede, no lado oposto ao da porta, Anne estava sentada no chão, arranhando o braço esquerdo com fúria, e parecia não ter notado a entrada dos dois marotos.  
  
Tiago foi atrás de Sirius, mas a mão de Lílian em seu ombro fez ele parar.  
  
- Eles precisam ficar sozinhos.  
  
- Lily, ela está enlouquecida!  
  
- Nós estaremos aqui do lado. Se algo acontecer, nós entramos.  
  
Tiago relutou por alguns instantes, mas concordou, e saiu do quarto enquanto Sirius ia até Anne.  
  
Ela ainda continuava a arranhar o braço, que estava vermelho, mas não o bastante para esconder o brilho da Marca Negra.   
  
Sirius estava assustado e preocupado, mas não demonstrou isso. Ele se abaixou, e decidido, tentou segurar as mãos de Anne, mas a mulher desviou os braços das mãos dele, e gritou com veemência, olhando para a Marca brilhante em seu braço.   
  
- Isso nunca vai acabar! Nunca!  
  
Sirius continuou a tentar impedir que Anne se machucasse, mas agora ela se defendia tentando acertar o rosto dele com as mãos, e os dois lutaram até que Sirius segurou os braços dela firmemente e disse com severidade.  
  
- Olhe para mim. - ele disse, mas Anne se debatia, tentando se soltar, então Sirius disse com autoritarismo - Olhe para mim, Anne! - ela olhou, mas era um olhar feroz - Isso não é culpa sua. Entendeu? Você não faz mais parte disso! - ele disse olhando firmemente para Anne, mas continuou em um tom brando - Eu não vou deixar, Annie... Eu não vou deixar...  
  
Anne soluçou e, em seguida, abraçou Sirius com força enquanto chorava, como se ficar abraçada a ele pudesse salvá-la. Surpreendido, Sirius demorou um pouco a corresponder ao abraço da mulher, mas quando o fez, acariciou os cabelos negros de Anne, e como se ela fosse uma pequena criança, a segurou nos braços e a deitou na cama.  
  
- Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém te machucar, Annie... - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
  
Sirius se deitou ao lado de Anne, e a abraçou. Logo Anne dormiu, mas ele não dormiu por nenhum instante. Ele só descansou quando, pela manhã, sentiu a respiração de Anne acelerar, e percebeu que ela havia acordado.  
  
- Está melhor? - ele perguntou.  
  
- Um pouco... Faz tempo que você acordou? - Anne perguntou depois que se virou para poder ver Sirius.  
  
- Uns dez minutos. Quer comer?  
  
Anne respondeu com um aceno negativo, e desviou o olhar do de Sirius.  
  
- Posso fazer uma pergunta?  
  
- O que foi? - ele disse apoiando o queixo na mão.  
  
- Eu queria saber por que você se importa tanto comigo... Eu sei que você fez aquela promessa, mas agora você está cuidando de mim, quando você poderia estar... eu não sei, com alguma garota, ou com os amigos...  
  
Sirius acariciou o rosto de Anne delicadamente, e respondeu.  
  
- Eu me preocupo com você porque eu amo você, Annie, e eu não vou deixar você escapar outra vez.  
  
Sirius esticou a mão para tocar o rosto de Anne outra vez, mas ela se sentou na cama de costas para ele. Suspeitava que essa seria a resposta dele, mas não havia imaginado que seu coração bateria acelerado daquela forma, e nem que seria tão difícil dizer tudo o que havia pensado dizer.   
  
- Sirius... Você tem que me esquecer...Você merece alguém que não carregue uma condenação no braço... Você deveria...  
  
Anne não terminou a frase, pois Sirius estava em sua frente, ajoelhado, segurando as suas mãos.  
  
- Annie... Tantas coisas ficaram entre nós, e agora que podemos ficar juntos, eu não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar. - Anne voltou os olhos para a parede, reunindo forças para não ser levada pelas palavras de Sirius - Olhe para mim, Annie. - ele segurou o queixo dela - Diga o que você realmente está sentindo, não o que acha que deve fazer.  
  
- Sirius, eu gostaria que as coisas fossem fáceis assim, mas não são. Eu não me sentiria bem se você desistisse de toda a sua vida por minha causa... - ela abaixou o olhar e depois segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos - Eu nunca agradeci pelo que você fez por mim...  
  
- Não precisa agradecer. Eu só fiz o que tinha que fazer - ele disse, levemente magoado.  
  
- Não, Sirius. Você fez mais do que até eu mesma teria feito, e esse é um motivo suficiente para você não insistir mais.   
  
- Annie...  
  
Anne engoliu em seco antes de continuar, ignorando o pedido que Sirius fazia com o olhar.  
  
- Sirius, por favor, vá embora. Deve ter acontecido um ataque, ou talvez ainda não tenha acontecido. Você precisa avisar Dumbledore - ela disse com severidade.  
  
Sirius se levantou, decepcionado.  
  
- Você tem razão. - ele disse, sem emoção - Dumbledore precisa saber sobre esse ataque.  
  
Sem olhar novamente para Anne ou se despedir, Sirius saiu do quarto. Anne só se mexeu quando ouviu o som do motor da moto, indicando que ele havia ido embora.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Graças ao aviso de Anne, os planos de Voldemort para um novo ataque foram impedidos, mas Sirius continuou preocupado com ela. Tiago mandou uma coruja dizendo que Anne havia saído do quarto, mas estava muito abatida. Porém, por mais que Sirius quisesse resolver o problema de Anne, ele não podia abandonar a missão ainda. Quando ele pôde visitar Tiago e Lílian, já estavam na metade de fevereiro de 1981.  
  
Sirius teve dificuldade para encontrar a casa em Godric's Hollow. Quando estava quase chegando, começou a nevar, e em pouco tempo, a neve se transformou em uma forte nevasca. Ele quase se perdeu uma vez, mas depois disso, encontrou a casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow. Ele entrou sem ninguém ouvi-lo, por causa da nevasca, ao mesmo tempo em que Anne entrava na sala com Harry nos braços.  
  
- Lílian, Harry está com a fralda suja... - ela estancou ao ver Sirius - O que você está fazendo aqui?! Essa é a nevasca mais forte dos últimos seis anos!  
  
Harry começou a chorar, e atraída pelo choro do filho, Lílian foi para a sala.  
  
- Com quem você está falando, Anne? - ao ver Sirius, ela sorriu - Sirius! Que bom ver você!  
  
Lílian abraçou o amigo e depois Anne passou Harry para ela, sem deixar de olhar com reprovação para Sirius.  
  
- Tiago está tomando banho, mas ele vem logo. Eu vou trocar a fralda do Harry, e volto já.   
  
- Lílian! - Anne disse em tom de reprovação - Como você pode falar assim com ele?! Você ouviu no rádio, essa é a nevasca mais forte dos últimos seis anos! Poderia ter acontecido algo!  
  
- Bem, ele já está aqui, e eu conheço ele o bastante para saber que não adianta reclamar... Eu volto já.  
  
Lílian foi para o quarto, deixando Anne e Sirius a sós.  
  
- Eu não acredito como você consegue ser tão irresponsável!  
  
- Mas não aconteceu nada, Anne! Eu estava agasalhado, voando sobre as nuvens, e além do mais, só peguei vinte minutos de nevasca - apesar de Anne estar brigando com ele, Sirius sorria, pois sabia que ela não o repreenderia se não estivesse preocupada com ele.  
  
- Essa não é a questão! E se você tivesse se perdido?  
  
- Ora, Anne, eu estou bem! Não precisa olhar para mim como se eu tivesse chutado a gata do Filch!  
  
- Realmente, eu não devia ter me preocupado com você. É a sua vida, e você faz dela o que bem entender, e até mesmo com a vida dos outros, não é?  
  
Anne olhou com raiva para Sirius, e voltou para o quarto. Assim que ela fechou a porta, Tiago saiu do quarto que dividia com Lílian, e foi falar com Sirius.  
  
- Almofadinhas!  
  
- Oi, Pontas! - ele cumprimentou o amigo alegremente, tentando esquecer a discussão com Anne.  
  
Os dois se abraçaram, e com um gesto de Tiago, Sirius sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao sofá no qual Tiago se sentou.  
  
- Como estão as coisas por aqui?  
  
- Nem tão bem quanto deveria ser. Remo esteve aqui no Natal, mas quase que a Snape estragou tudo.  
  
- Ela não sentiu a Marca outra vez, sentiu? - ele perguntou com apreensão.  
  
- Não, e ainda bem.  
  
- Mas mesmo assim, eu estou preocupada com ela... - Lílian disse enquanto se sentava ao lado de Tiago - Eu não acho que ela suporte ficar aqui por mais tempo...  
  
- Ela não pode ir para a América agora?  
  
- Não, Tiago. - Sirius respondeu com um aceno negativo - O Ministério está sendo muito rigoroso com viagens... Alguns Comensais tentaram fugir usando aviões trouxas, e eu ainda não pensei num jeito de levar Anne em segurança... Minha moto não é o que eu chamaria de discreta... - ele confessou levemente encabulado.  
  
Lílian e Tiago trocaram olhares, e com um sinal quase imperceptível de Tiago, Lílian começou a falar.  
  
- Eu e Tiago já havíamos conversado sobre isso, e tivemos uma idéia caso nós tivéssemos que ficar escondidos por mais tempo...  
  
- O que vocês pensaram?  
  
- Bem, como tivemos que fugir, o batizado do Harry teve que ser adiado... Eu e Lílian conversamos, e resolvemos fazer o batizado aqui mesmo. Só teremos que tomar algumas precauções para que ninguém descubra nosso esconderijo, como falar com um sacerdote trouxa...   
  
- Pode deixar essa parte comigo.  
  
- E... - Lílian começou. - Tem mais uma coisa... Nós não tivemos oportunidade de perguntar antes, mas Tiago e eu só conseguimos pensar em você... Você gostaria de ser o padrinho do Harry?  
  
O enorme sorriso no rosto de Sirius já respondia à pergunta de Lílian, mas ele não conseguiu ficar calado.  
  
- Ora, Lily, não precisava nem perguntar! Claro que eu aceito!  
  
A conversa continuou pelo restante da noite, e quando Sirius foi embora, depois que a nevasca ficou mais fraca, ele estava bem mais aliviado.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Por causa de mais uma missão para a Ordem, o batizado de Harry teve que ser adiado, mas quando a missão terminou, Sirius entrou em contato com um sacerdote trouxa, e ele aceitou fazer o batizado na capela de Godric's Hollow.   
  
Com o adiamento do batizado, Lílian decidiu comemorar a festa de aniversário de um ano de Harry no mesmo dia do batizado, e até lá, Lílian, Tiago e Anne cuidaram dos preparativos da festa. Ter que se preocupar com a festa fez com que Anne não se preocupasse mais com a próxima vez que sentiria a Marca, e apesar de ter sentido a Marca algumas vezes, conseguiu disfarçar para não preocupar Lílian.  
  
Cada vez mais ela gostava de Lílian. Ela era gentil, e sabia como fazer com que Anne e Tiago a obedecessem sem parecer mandona. Anne a estimava muito, e por isso, estava preocupada com Lílian. Desde que a data do batizado havia sido marcada, Lílian havia deixado, quase sem perceber, Tiago de lado, e Anne sabia que a amiga deveria sentir falta de um momento íntimo com Tiago, então, na véspera do dia do batizado, Anne acordou mais cedo e preparou o café da manhã.  
  
- Anne! O que você fez?! - Lílian perguntou, surpresa, quando entrou na cozinha com Harry nos braços.  
  
- Eu acordei mais cedo, e fiz o café. Sente-se - ela sorriu, apontando para a mesa.  
  
- Lily, você quer ajuda? - Tiago perguntou, mas se calou ao ver a mesa - Você não fez nenhum feitiço aqui, fez, Lílian?   
  
- Ela não fez nada, Potter, fui eu quem fez o café - ela olhou para ele o provocando. - Vai ficar em pé, ou vai comer?  
  
Tiago sentou-se, olhando desconfiado para Anne, enquanto Ginger enroscava em sua perna, como se o protegesse, e começou a comer.   
  
- Deixa que eu cuido da louça... - Lílian disse quando terminou de comer, passando Harry para Anne, mas Anne levantou a mão.  
  
- De jeito nenhum. Hoje sou eu quem trabalha por aqui. Desde que o dia da festa foi marcado vocês só têm se preocupado com isso, e merecem um dia de descanso, afinal, a festa é amanhã, vocês têm que estarem alegres. O Harry só vai fazer um ano amanhã.  
  
- Mas, Anne... - Lílian começou, mas Tiago a interrompeu.  
  
- Você nunca cuidou sozinha do Harry antes - Tiago disse, desconfiado.   
  
- Tem sempre uma primeira vez para tudo - Anne respondeu com despreocupação.  
  
- Anne, realmente, você não precisa fazer isso.  
  
- Vocês também não precisavam ter me aceitado aqui. - Anne olhou gentilmente para Lílian por uns segundos, mas logo olhou com severidade para ela e o marido - É melhor vocês irem logo antes que eu acabe mudando de idéia.  
  
Lílian olhou agradecida para Anne, e segurou a mão de Tiago.  
  
- Nós voltamos logo.  
  
- Não se preocupem com a hora, mas sim em se divertir!  
  
Tiago e Lílian saíram, e Anne começou a limpar a mesa, depois de colocar Harry numa cadeira, quando viu que o gato de Lílian a encarava.  
  
- O que foi? Nunca viu gente? - ela disse mal-humorada - Eu queria saber o que você tem contra mim... - ela se abaixou para segurar a gata, mas ela esticou uma pata, e por pouco não acertou o nariz de Anne - Ora, sua estúpida! - ela gritou, e tentou segurar a gata outra vez, mas ela desviou - Ah, eu não vou perder tempo com você!  
  
Anne deu as costas à gata, e continuou o que estava fazendo, até que Harry começou a chorar.  
  
- O que foi, Harry? - ela perguntou segurando o bebê, e logo descobriu o que era - Estou torcendo para que você aprenda a usar a privada logo, sabia?  
  
Com Harry nos braços e Ginger a seguindo, ela foi para o quarto de Lílian, onde pegou uma fralda, e foi para o banheiro. Anne tirou a fralda suja, e exatamente como já havia visto Lílian fazer inúmeras vezes, limpou Harry, e em seguida, colocou a fralda.  
  
- Prontinho... Agora você está limpinho... - Anne disse depois que terminou, e levantou Harry, mas a fralda caiu no chão.  
  
- Harry! Isso não é hora de brincar!  
  
O menino riu, e balançando a cabeça, Anne voltou para o quarto, pegou outra fralda, mas, como da outra vez, ela caiu no chão. Isso aconteceu mais duas vezes, até que Anne ouviu alguém entrar na casa.  
  
- Lílian, é você? Eu preciso de uma ajudinha! - ela chamou olhando apreensiva para Harry, que sacudia os braços inocentemente.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
Anne olhou com surpresa para a porta.  
  
- Sirius! A festa é só amanhã!  
  
- Eu sei, mas vim saber se tudo estava certo. - ele olhou para Harry - Qual é o problema?  
  
- São essas fraldas que não querem ficar presas... Esses trouxas não sabem nem fazer fraldas decentes, humpf! - ela resmungou, cruzando os braços, e Sirius riu.  
  
- Você não tem jeito mesmo com crianças...  
  
- Não é nada disso! Eu nunca fiz o Harry chorar! - ela observou Sirius colocar a fralda em Harry por alguns instantes, resmungou, com um pouco de raiva. Não gostava de ver alguém fazendo algo melhor do que ela era capaz - Eu vou fazer o almoço, Tiago e Lílian devem chegar daqui a pouco.  
  
Anne foi para a cozinha, e pouco depois, Sirius se sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa, segurando Harry.  
  
- Onde está o Tiago e a Lílian?  
  
- Foram passear. Eles estavam precisando ficar sozinhos.  
  
- Aham... - Sirius balançou a cabeça, e ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto Anne cozinhava. Ele estava bastante sério, e não parecia querer conversar muito.  
  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Anne perguntou, sem se virar.  
  
- Por que você está perguntando?  
  
- Você está quieto, e não é do seu costume ficar mais de três minutos sem falar qualquer bobagem. - ela olhou para Sirius - O que aconteceu?  
  
- Bem... Você está satisfeita morando aqui com Lílian e Tiago?  
  
- Estou, porque? - ela colocou a mão esquerda na cintura, e olhou intrigada para ele - Eu vou ter que ir embora?  
  
- Não, quero dizer, só se você quiser. Já é seguro o bastante para você ir para a América sem ninguém descobrir - ele disse a última frase num sussurro, com os olhos voltados para o chão.  
  
- Eu posso? - ela perguntou em um tom inseguro - Quando eu quiser?  
  
- Quando você quiser. - Sirius concordou - Você quem sabe.  
  
- Eu... - Anne disse lentamente, se sentando na cadeira em frente a Sirius - Eu não sei o que dizer... Não esperava por isso..  
  
- Eu não acho que seja bom você ficar aqui, Anne. Alguém pode descobrir. Não sei como ainda não descobriram.  
  
- Claro, eu sei disso, mas... Eu posso ficar mais um pouco? Não queria ir embora assim, de uma hora para outra, e amanhã é o aniversário do Harry... Será que eu não poderia...  
  
- Claro. - Sirius apressou-se em concordar - Eu não estava dizendo que você tinha que ir agora...  
  
Ela não queria ir embora. Nunca quis deixar a Inglaterra, na verdade, e sempre achou que Sirius encontraria um jeito dela ficar, mas agora teria que aceitar que havia se enganado.  
  
- Certo - Anne levantou-se da cadeira, e voltou a preparar o almoço.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A cerimônia do batizado não foi detalhada como a cerimônia bruxa, mas mesmo assim, Anne achou que foi uma bela celebração. Depois do batismo, ela, Tiago, Lílian e Sirius, com Harry nos braços, voltaram para casa. Lílian e Tiago queriam ter convidado Remo e Julie, mas eles já corriam o risco de terem o esconderijo descoberto todas as vezes que Sirius ia até Godric's Hollow, por isso, a festa de aniversário só teria quatro convidados.  
  
Assim que eles entraram na casa, Ginger tentou atacar Anne.  
  
- Lílian, essa sua gata deve estar com algum problema! Ela sempre tenta atacar quando me vê!  
  
- Ginger não é uma gata, Anne! É um amasso, ela deve achar que você é perigosa por que você não deveria estar aqui.  
  
Anne e Sirius trocaram olhares de cumplicidade. Anne preferiu esperar a festa de Harry para contar que teria que ir embora em breve.  
  
- Hmmm... Ginger, você está estranha... É como se você estivesse com medo da Anne se aproximar... - então ela se abaixou, segurou a gata, mas quando a tocou, olhou com surpresa - Oh meu Deus! Ginger! Você vai ter filhotes! Por isso você está se defendendo... Está com medo da Anne te machucar, mas ela não vai, Ginger... - Lílian colocou a gata no chão, que correu.  
  
- Você também pode sentir o que os animais sentem? - Anne perguntou.  
  
- Sim, mas só quando a emoção é muito forte.  
  
- Essa gata deve mesmo ter muito medo de mim... - ela disse com sarcasmo.   
  
Lílian ficou encabulada, mas Tiago, percebendo o embaraço da esposa, falou.  
  
- Eu nunca vi uma festa sem música, o que vocês acham de ligarmos o som?  
  
Ninguém disse nada contra, e Tiago colocou um LP e ligou a vitrola. Ele e Lílian começaram a dançar, enquanto que Anne foi para a cozinha pegar alguns salgados antes que Sirius a chamasse para dançar. Quando ela voltou, Lílian e Tiago riam de Sirius, que dançava com Harry.  
  
- Desculpe, afilhado, mas acho que seu pai não gostaria que eu dançasse com sua mãe, e como você pode observar, eu fui trocado por alguns aperitivos, o que é revoltante, mas eu não vou falar nada, se ela quiser dançar, eu estarei aqui.  
  
- Anne, por que você não dança uma música pelo menos? - Lílian perguntou, rindo - Daqui a pouco o Sirius vai deixar o Harry tonto!   
  
- Boa idéia, Lílian. - Anne disse, sorrindo, e voltou-se para Sirius - O senhor aceita dançar comigo?  
  
Sirius sorriu, surpreendido com a atitude da mulher.  
  
- Claro... - ele virou-se para Lílian - Posso deixar o Harry no berço?  
  
- Não, Sirius, eu não estava convidando você. Estava convidando o Harry! - ela disse com um sorriso travesso, enquanto Sirius entregava Harry para ela.  
  
- Ele tem o meu charme natural, Almofadinhas, o que posso fazer? - Tiago brincou com o amigo, e Lílian deu uma pequena gargalhada.  
  
Anne afastou-se com Harry nos braços até uma janela, e ficou brincando com ele, enquanto que na sala, Tiago, Sirius e Lílian conversavam e comiam, mas quando o casal Potter começou a dançar outra vez, Sirius foi falar com Anne.  
  
Ele se aproximou lentamente, e Anne só percebeu que Sirius estava atrás de si quando ele, quase a abraçando, passou o braço em torno da cintura dela para acariciar o cabelo escuro de Harry.  
  
- Ele dormiu? - Sirius perguntou.  
  
- Quase agora...  
  
Anne sorriu para Sirius, e os dois ficaram observando Harry por um tempo, até que uma luz os cegou.  
  
- Desculpe. - Lílian disse um pouco encabulada, segurando uma câmera fotográfica em uma das mãos - Eu não resisti. Vocês estavam tão tranqüilos vendo o Harry, que eu tinha que tirar essa foto. Engraçado. - ela observou - Essa é a primeira vez que eu tenho uma máquina fotográfica por perto quando quero tirar uma foto...  
  
- Tudo bem, Lílian. - Anne apressou-se a dizer - Eu talvez tivesse feito o mesmo. - ela olhou de Harry para Lílian - Ele dormiu.  
  
- Me dá... - Lílian disse erguendo os braços, e Anne entregou a criança para a mãe - Ele teve um dia bem agitado...  
  
Lílian se afastou, e por alguns instantes, Sirius e Anne não disseram nada, até que ele, um pouco encabulado, começou a falar.  
  
- Bem, eu acho que já vou indo... Parece que só sobrou eu mesmo... - ele brincou, e Anne sorriu. Sirius olhou fixamente para ela, e esticou a mão - Acho que da próxima vez que eu vier será para te levar daqui, então... você não quer dançar comigo? Só uma dança, como uma despedida...  
  
Anne mordeu o lábio, pensativa, mas concordou, afinal, como Sirius havia dito, ela iria embora logo, e gostaria de ter uma boa lembrança de Sirius.  
  
- Está bem, mas só uma música.  
  
Sirius puxou Anne para a sala pela mão.  
  
- Espera um pouco, eu vou mudar a música. A Lílian me ensinou como mexer nessa tal de votrola.  
  
- Vitrola, Sirius.   
  
- Que seja - ele disse dando de ombros, e mudou a música.  
  
Aos primeiros acordes da música, Anne olhou com surpresa para Sirius.  
  
- Essa é minha musica preferida! Como você soube? - ela sorriu, mas logo depois perguntou, intrigada - Não me diga que a Lílian também contou isso?  
  
- Anne. - ele disse a puxando para perto de si - Vamos dançar.  
  
Os rostos dos dois se tocaram, as mãos se entrelaçaram suavemente, e eles começaram a dançar.  
  
My love must be a kind of blind love  
  
I can't see anyone but you.  
  
Are the stars out tonight?  
  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright.  
  
I only have eyes for you, Dear.  
  
Dançando com Sirius, Anne se sentia livre das preocupações, e cantarolava baixinho.  
  
- The moon may be high... but I can't see a thing in the sky... I only have eyes for you... I don't know if we're in a garden, or on a crowded avenue.  
  
Sirius segurou o queixo de Anne, e a encarou fixamente enquanto ela cantava. A canção descrevia exatamente o que um sentia pelo outro quando estavam juntos, e Anne cantava para Sirius.  
  
- You are here... So am I. Maybe millions of people go by... But they all disappear from view... And I only have eyes for you.  
  
O disco parou de girar, mas Anne e Sirius não desviaram o olhar um do outro. Ele acariciou o rosto dela suavemente, e antes que os lábios deles se tocassem, Anne fechou os olhos. Naquele instante, não pensou que teria que ir embora. Só conseguia pensar em Sirius, e no quanto sentia falta da sensação de beijá-lo.  
  
- Acho que você tem um problema... - ela disse abraçada a Sirius depois que o beijo terminou.   
  
Sirius fechou os olhos. Não queria que Anne fosse embora, mas ela tinha que ir, e ele sabia sobre o que ela estava falando. Agora seria muito mais difícil esquecê-la.  
  
- Eu sei, você tem que ir embora, mas isso não importa...  
  
Anne sorriu, e o interrompeu.  
  
- O problema é exatamente o contrário, Sirius. Eu não quero ir embora.  
  
Ele a enlaçou pela cintura firmemente, aliviado. Não pensava nos riscos que Tiago e Lílian poderiam sofrer se Anne ficasse com eles por mais tempo, não pensava em nada além de que Anne havia desistido de lutar contra os próprios sentimentos e estava com ele.  
  
- Eu não deixaria você ir mesmo se quisesse, Annie... - ele sorriu, e os dois se beijaram mais uma vez.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
"I Only Have Eyes For You", cantada por The Flamingos  
  
Eu Só Tenho Olhos Para Você  
  
  
  
Meu amor deve ser o tipo de amor cego  
  
Eu não consigo ver ninguém além de você  
  
  
  
As estrelas estão lá fora esta noite?  
  
Eu não sei se está nublado ou ensoralado  
  
Eu só tenho olhos para você, Querida.  
  
  
  
A lua deve estar cheia  
  
Mas eu não consigo ver qualquer coisa no céu  
  
Eu só tenho olhos para você.  
  
  
  
Eu não sei se estamos em um jardim  
  
Ou em uma avenida movimentada  
  
  
  
Você está aqui. Eu também estou  
  
Talvez milhões de pessoas estejam por perto  
  
Mas todas elas desaparecem de vista  
  
E eu só tenho olhos para você. 


	26. Capítulo 25: O Fiel

25. O FIEL  
  
  
  
Anne não abriu os olhos assim que acordou. Ficou deitada, aproveitando por alguns instantes aqueles momentos que poderia ficar sozinha com Sirius. Ela sabia que o beijo da noite anterior não era para ter acontecido, mas estava cansada de lutar contra o que queria, e Anne queria Sirius mais do que qualquer coisa.  
  
- Bom dia... - ela sussurrou abrindo os olhos, mas Sirius não estava na cama.  
  
Rapidamente, ela se levantou, e viu que Sirius estava em pé, do outro lado.  
  
- Por que você não me acordou? - ela perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.  
  
- É que eu tinha que ir embora, mas eu ia deixar um recado, Annie... Na verdade, eu já escrevi... - ele disse erguendo um papel.  
  
- Deixa eu ver! - ela levantou o braço, Sirius passou o pergaminho, e ela leu em voz alta - Tive que ir, mas vou tentar te ver ainda nessa semana. Vou sentir saudades. S.E.B... - ela olhou com uma expressão interrogativa - O que quer dizer o E? Edward? - ela riu.  
  
- Não, bobinha... O E quer dizer Ebony. Minha mãe colocou por causa dos meus cabelos. - ele riu - Quando eu era pequeno, eu não conseguia dizer Sirius, e me chamava de Seb, por isso eu assino assim.  
  
Anne olhou para Sirius tentando imaginar a criança que ele deveria ter sido, e imaginou que a senhora Black deveria ter tido muito trabalho com ele.  
  
- Você deve ter sido uma adorável criança! - ela disse se levantando, e o beijando em seguida - Seb... Eu gostei... Você me chama de Annie, acho que eu posso te chamar por um também.  
  
- Tudo bem - ele concordou.  
  
- Eu não estava pedindo aprovação, só estava te informando - ela disse com um sorriso maroto.  
  
- Ah, obrigado pela consideração - ele disse se fingindo ofendido.   
  
- Bobo! Você não quer ficar para o café da manhã, ou você tem que ir logo?   
  
- Não, eu tenho um tempinho.  
  
- Ótimo. Você espera eu me vestir?   
  
Sirius concordou, e depois que Anne trocou de roupa, eles saíram do quarto.  
  
Quando Sirius e Anne saíram do quarto juntos, Lílian e Tiago não disseram nada, mas Lílian sorriu confiante para os dois. Ela gostava muito de Sirius e Anne, e torcia para que eles conseguissem ser felizes juntos.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Depois que Sirius e Anne reataram o namoro, as visitas de Sirius se tornaram mais freqüentes, mas quando ele os visitava, geralmente contava mais notícias dos avanços de Voldemort. Parecia que ele adivinhava tudo o que a Ordem iria fazer, e cada vez menos as missões contra a Ordem das Trevas tinha sucesso.  
  
O casal Potter estava preocupado, mas por mais que estivessem assim, se esforçavam para levar uma vida o mais normal possível, e Harry ajudava muito nisso. Ele começava a dar os primeiros passos e a ensaiar as primeiras palavras, dizendo algumas sílabas desconexas.  
  
Lílian e Tiago estavam com o filho quando Anne entrou na sala com um livro na mão. Ela havia começado a ler os livros trouxas de Lílian para passar o tempo, e sempre tinha alguma dúvida para tirar, mas Anne não foi falar com Lílian, ela só colocou o livro na estante, e voltou para o quarto.  
  
- Tem alguma coisa com a Anne, Tiago...  
  
- O que você sentiu? Se for algo grave, é melhor falarmos com Sirius.  
  
- Não, querido, eu não senti nada. - Lílian apressou-se a responder - Mas ela não está bem... Não conseguiria explicar como eu sei disso, mas eu tenho certeza.  
  
- Talvez seja a prática. - Tiago disse em tom brincalhão - De tanto você sentir as emoções humanas, você já sabe só de olhar quando alguma coisa está errada.  
  
- Talvez. - Lílian disse com seriedade - Eu vou falar com ela.  
  
Tiago beijou Lílian, e ela foi para o quarto de Anne, batendo na porta, e entrando depois que Anne disse que ela poderia entrar.  
  
- E então, está gostando do livro? - ela perguntou, sorrindo, e se sentando na cama de Anne, que estava deitada.  
  
- Sim, eu estou entendendo esse melhor do que o outro. - ela disse sorrindo, mas logo ficou séria - E também estou entendendo que você quer falar algo sério comigo. Você não costuma ser direta quando quer falar de algo que vai incomodar os outros.  
  
- Bem... - Lílian começou, corando levemente - É que você quase não saiu do quarto hoje, e eu sei que você não sentiu a Marca. Eu só queria saber se tem alguma coisa acontecendo, se eu posso ajudar...  
  
Anne olhou agradecida para Lílian por se preocupar com ela. Anne estimava muito a amizade que havia entre ela e Lílian, e se arrependia de não ter conhecido melhor a ruiva em Hogwarts.  
  
- Eu só estou um pouco tonta... Deve ser pressão baixa, eu já tive isso antes. - ela balançou a cabeça - Você não precisa se preocupar, eu fico boa logo.  
  
- Você não quer comer alguma coisa? Talvez seja isso, você não jantou, e nem comeu nada hoje.  
  
- Nem me fale em comida. Só de pensar, meu estômago dá voltas.  
  
Lílian olhou intrigada para Anne. O que ela dizia estar sentindo eram quase as mesmas coisas que ela sentiu nos primeiros meses de gravidez do Harry, mas também poderia ser pressão baixa, seu pai havia sido médico, e ela sabia disso.  
  
- Eu acho que você deveria ver um médico, Anne... - ela disse, hesitante.  
  
- De jeito nenhum! - Anne sentou-se na cama, e disse com veemência - Eu não preciso de médico, só estou com a pressão baixa. E além do mais, não quero que nenhum médico trouxa me examine.  
  
- Não seria um médico trouxa... Acho que a Julie pode te examinar...  
  
- Julie?! - ela disse, surpresa - A irmã do Sirius?! Ela vai querer me internar, no mínimo, para livrar o irmão querido da minha terrível influência. - ela disse com sarcasmo.  
  
- Você está sendo muito cruel, Anne. - Lílian disse com severidade - Julie é a pessoa mais sensata que eu conheço, ela só te internaria se isso fosse realmente necessário. E se você estiver doente de verdade? Não acho que devemos correr o risco. Eu vou mandar uma coruja para Julie para ela vir te examinar.  
  
Anne ainda tentou fazer Lílian mudar de idéia, mas era impossível fazer a esposa de Tiago Potter voltar atrás depois que ela havia se decidido, então, Lílian mandou uma coruja para Julie Black.   
  
- Lílian, você não precisava ter feito isso, você vai ver, amanhã eu vou estar bem. - ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Mas... eu queria agradecer por você se preocupar comigo. Nenhuma de minhas colegas em Hogwarts sequer pensariam em fazer algo assim por mim, e desculpa se às vezes eu não sou a pessoa mais agradável do mundo...  
  
- Talvez você não esteja acostumada a ter uma amiga de verdade. - Lílian sorriu - Nós vamos levar o Harry pra passear, você não quer vir?   
  
Mas Anne não respondeu. Quando Lílian falou sobre amizade verdadeira, ela se lembrou do que Voldemort havia dito no dia em que ela recebeu a Marca, e olhou aterrorizada para Lílian.  
  
- Lílian, tem alguém traindo a Ordem da Fênix.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Tem certeza disso, Anne? - Sirius perguntava pela quarta vez.  
  
- Você acha que eu conseguiria esquecer o que aconteceu naquele dia? - ela perguntou com raiva - Ontem, um dos amigos íntimos dos Potter aliou-se a nós, foi exatamente o que ele disse, droga! - ela se levantou da cadeira - Por isso as missões da Ordem da Fênix não estavam tendo sucesso, Sirius! Alguém está traindo a Ordem da Fênix!  
  
- Vai com calma, Snape. - Tiago advertiu, severo - Se nós começarmos a discutir, não vamos resolver nada. - ele olhou para Sirius com seriedade - Isso é possível? É possível que alguém esteja nos traindo?  
  
- Ora, pelo amor de Merlin! - Anne levantou as mãos, impaciente - Você não ouviu o que eu disse?  
  
Nesse instante, Harry começou a chorar, e depois de trocar olhares com Tiago, Lílian se levantou.  
  
- Anne, vem comigo, eu tenho que trocar a fralda do Harry e preparar a mamadeira...  
  
- Tudo bem. Eu não quero atrapalhar vocês - ela disse, ofendida, e seguiu Lílian.  
  
- Ainda bem que a Lílian também saiu... - Tiago disse, sério - Eu não quero preocupá-la mais do que ela está. - ele suspirou, e continuou - Mas a Snape pode estar certa? Tem alguém nos traindo?  
  
Sirius fez um gesto nas mãos como se desistisse.  
  
- Sinceramente, Tiago, não há outra possibilidade. Até mesmo Dumbledore suspeitava que havia um traidor, mas ele nunca pensou que seria um amigo íntimo. - ele passou os dedos entre os cabelos - Isso quer dizer que... - ele começou, mas não teve coragem de concluir a frase.  
  
- Só pode ser você, o Remo ou o Pedro... - ele completou a frase, e olhou para Sirius com austeridade.  
  
- Ora, Tiago, não precisamos nem pensar muito em quem é o traidor. - Sirius disse com escárnio - Claro que não sou eu, pois você ainda está vivo. O Pedrinho também não é. Ele quase chega a ter medo da própria sombra. Só pode ser o Remo.  
  
- Sirius, como você pode pensar nisso?! É claro que o Remo não faria isso! Parece que você esqueceu que foi amigo dele!  
  
- Tiago, você não se lembra quem eram os alunos mais interessados em Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts? Severo Snape e Remo Lupin. Eu não preciso dizer o que o Snape é agora, preciso? Além do mais, ele desapareceu por mais de um ano, voltou exatamente na época que você e a Lílian se esconderam aqui, e sempre pareceu interessado demais em saber sobre você e a Lílian. Tiago, eu tenho certeza do que estou falando, e estou tão surpreso quanto você, acredite-me, mas a verdade é que Remo é quem está nos traindo.  
  
- Sirius, se fosse o Remo, ele teria me denunciado para Voldemort há mais tempo. Ele sabe onde nós estamos escondidos, ele veio aqui no Natal, esqueceu?  
  
- Tiago, ele só está fingindo! Ele só está esperando o momento certo para revelar para o mestre dele onde você, Lílian e Harry estão escondidos!  
  
- Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Sirius... - ele suspirou - Você disse que Dumbledore estava suspeitando de que havia um traidor na Ordem... Eu quero conversar com ele, Sirius. Você pode pedir para ele vir nos visitar?  
  
- Não precisa. Dumbledore mesmo pediu para eu perguntar a você quando ele poderia vir aqui.  
  
- O mais cedo possível. Não podemos esperar por muito tempo.  
  
- Então vou preparar tudo para a daqui a alguns dias. - ele se levantou - Eu tenho que ir, Pontas. Dumbledore está bastante preocupado com a possibilidade de haver um traidor.  
  
- Até logo, Almofadinhas.  
  
Os dois amigos se cumprimentaram, e Sirius foi embora.  
  
Dois dias depois da visita de Sirius, Julie foi à casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow para examinar Anne. Como Lílian havia dito, Julie foi muito profissional, e ignorou toda a raiva que sentia pela mulher enquanto a examinava.  
  
- Você disse que já sentiu isso antes... Quando foi?  
  
- Alguns dias antes do meu ciclo, mas o que isso tem a ver?  
  
Julie guardou os instrumentos em uma bolsa, e olhou com franqueza para Anne.  
  
- Eu vou precisar fazer outros exames antes de poder responder.  
  
- Ora, então faça! - Anne disse mal-humorada.  
  
- Eu não posso fazer aqui, vou precisar de aparelhos que só têm no St. Mungus. Você vai ter que ir comigo.  
  
Anne olhou temerosa para Lílian.  
  
- Não tem outro jeito? - Anne perguntou, insegura - E se alguém me ver?  
  
-Vamos ter que arriscar. - Julie respondeu despreocupadamente. - Pegue algumas roupas, nós já vamos.  
  
Rapidamente, Anne colocou algumas roupas em uma pequena mala de Lílian, e saiu da casa dos Potter com Julie.  
  
- Como você fez para chegar aqui sem fazer magia? - Anne perguntou, curiosa.  
  
- Com uma chave de portal. A magia fica concentrada na chave, e não em mim. - ela tirou uma caneta trouxa da bolsa - Essa é a chave. Ela está programada para nos levar para minha casa na Irlanda em dez minutos.  
  
Os dez minutos se arrastaram vagarosamente. Anne evitava olhar para Julie, mas a outra percebeu que o olhar de superioridade era contra ela, e agradeceu quando os dez minutos passaram e foram embora. Pelo menos na casa dos Black, Julie não precisaria cruzar com Anne todo o dia.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Enquanto Julie examinava Anne, Dumbledore foi visitar os Potter em Godric's Hollow.  
  
- Dumbledore. - Tiago disse, cumprimentando o diretor de Hogwarts quando ele entrou na casa - Como vai?  
  
- Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria de estar, Tiago... - ele disse, apertando a mão que Tiago estendia. Depois de um gesto de Tiago, ele se sentou, e então o outro percebeu o quanto Dumbledore estava preocupado, e que toda essa preocupação fazia com que a expressão energética em seu rosto desaparecesse, mostrando o quanto Dumbledore parecia estar cansado.  
  
- Você acha... - Lílian começou a falar, hesitante - É possível que alguém esteja nos traindo?  
  
- Eu receio que sim, Lílian. - pelo olhar do velho bruxo, transparecia todo o pesar dele - E eu temo por vocês três. Se realmente há um traidor na Ordem, em breve Voldemort saberá onde vocês estão.  
  
Tiago cruzou os braços, e olhou com seriedade para Dumbledore.  
  
- O que vamos fazer? Fugir outra vez?  
  
- Não, Tiago. Eu tenho outra sugestão mais segura. - os olhos azuis do diretor brilharam astutamente - Existe um feitiço antigo, o feitiço Fidelius...   
  
- O feitiço Fidelius?! - Lílian perguntou, surpresa - Não é o feitiço que esconde um segredo de uma pessoa em outra pessoa?  
  
- Exatamente, Lílian. - Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça - Esse é um dos raros feitiços que não pode ser quebrado com outro feitiço. Ele só é quebrado quando o Fiel, a pessoa que esconde o segredo, decide revelar o segredo.  
  
- Por isso você acha que devemos usá-lo, não é? - Tiago disse, perspicaz - Assim Voldemort não conseguiria descobrir onde nós estamos. Quero dizer, a não ser que usemos um Fiel acima de qualquer suspeita... - ele disse a última frase olhando para Sirius.  
  
- Tiago, eu sei o quanto você confia em Sirius, mas com certeza Voldemort desconfiará que ele é o Fiel quando o feitiço for feito, e irá procurá-lo em seguida. Talvez seria mais prudente se eu fosse o Fiel...  
  
- De forma nenhuma, Dumbledore. - Tiago disse com veemência - Eu não posso concordar com isso. Eu sei que você é o único bruxo do qual Voldemort tem medo, e é justamente por isso que não posso aceitar que você seja o nosso Fiel. Se algo der errado... - ele olhou para Lílian, e ela apertou a mão dele, tentando passar confiança - ... você é o único que poderia continuar lutando contra Voldemort. E eu confio totalmente em Sirius. - ele olhou para o amigo - Se ele for nosso Fiel, ele morrerá antes de revelar o segredo.  
  
- Então é isso? - Sirius perguntou - Você está decidido a fazer o feitiço Fidelius, Tiago?  
  
- Se você aceitar ser nosso Fiel, faremos o feitiço assim que for possível. Você aceita?  
  
- É claro que sim, Tiago. Você sabe que pode contar comigo.  
  
- Obrigado, Sirius. - Tiago olhou agradecido para o amigo. Sabia dos riscos que ele estava correndo, mas era essa a atitude que ele esperava de Sirius.   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Julie conseguiu que Anne fosse examinada sem que ninguém suspeitasse de nada. Ela agora era uma medibruxa, e tinha mais privilégios do que uma enfermeira. Tão logo os resultados ficaram prontos, ela foi mostrar para Anne.  
  
- Os resultados dos exames - Julie disse com severidade, segurando algumas folhas de pergaminho.  
  
- E então? - ela disse com superioridade - Aposto que foi só uma queda de pressão.  
  
- Dessa vez você perdeu a aposta, Adrianne. Você está grávida.  
  
Anne olhou para Julie como se não tivesse entendido o que ela havia dito por alguns instantes.  
  
- O que? Como assim, grávida?! Tem certeza?  
  
- Eu fiz os exames, mas não precisava deles para saber que você está grávida. Bem, você precisa de repouso, e nada de carregar peso. - ela entregou uma folha para Anne - Siga essa dieta, tome a poção indicada, e tudo vai ficar bem.  
  
Anne olhou com incredulidade para Julie.  
  
- Tudo vai ficar bem?! Como você pode dizer isso? Nada estava bem quando eu precisava me preocupar somente comigo, e agora eu tenho que preocupar com um filho!  
  
- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! - ela disse com espanto - Você não está pensando em tirar a criança, está?! Se você fizer isso, eu juro, Sirius vai ficar sabendo, ele nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse!  
  
Anne fechou os olhos, impaciente. É claro que ela teria aquele filho, mas não poderia deixar de se preocupar. Agora que estava grávida, não poderia mais apartar, ou tomar qualquer poção. Se tivesse que fugir, teria que pensar na criança, e se antes ela tinha que ser cuidadosa para que ninguém soubesse que estava viva pela própria segurança, agora tinha que pensar em seu filho.  
  
- Eu não estou pensando em tirar a criança! Eu não poderia fazer isso com Sirius. Mas tudo vai ficar mais difícil agora... Eu não posso mais pensar só em mim... Tenho que pensar na segurança do meu filho.  
  
As duas ficaram em silêncio, até que Julie se lembrou de Sirius, e perguntou num tom severo.  
  
- Quando você vai contar para o Sirius?  
  
Anne sentou-se lentamente numa cadeira, olhando distraidamente para Julie, mas sem realmente vê-la.  
  
- Ainda não sei... - ela olhou para Julie com urgência - Eu tenho que voltar para Godric's Hollow, se ele for para lá e perguntar por mim, Lílian talvez não consiga enganá-lo...  
  
- Fique calma. - ela respondeu com a presteza de um médico - A chave está programada para ligar daqui a alguns minutos, depois nós vamos para Godric's Hollow.  
  
Anne concordou com a cabeça, e enquanto esperava, pensou no filho que esperava. Por mais que uma criança só tornasse as coisas mais difíceis, ela estava feliz. Aquela criança seria tudo o que ela não foi, e Anne daria a ela todo o amor que não recebeu do pai.  
  
Anne mal sentiu o tempo passar, só se levantou quando Julie a chamou, e em pouco tempo, estava em Godric's Hollow.  
  
- Você precisa descansar, agora. - Julie disse para Anne assim que entraram na casa dos Potter - Eu falo com a Lílian.  
  
Anne concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e foi para o quarto. Estava começando a se sentir tonta, e iria deitar-se mesmo que Julie não tivesse sugerido.  
  
- Lílian? - Julie chamou a amiga, que logo apareceu.  
  
- Julie! - a ruiva abraçou Julie alegremente - Onde está Anne?  
  
- Ela está no quarto, descansando.  
  
- Ela está grávida, não é? - Lílian perguntou, compreendendo as conseqüências que a gravidez de Anne trariam.  
  
- Sim, Lílian, mas tem uma coisa que eu preferi não contar para ela antes de conversarmos... Adrianne me disse que já sentiu os mesmos sintomas antes, as tonturas, atraso do ciclo menstrual, as cólicas, e depois a menstruação mais forte... Ela já engravidou antes, e abortou sem nem perceber, e isso pode acontecer outra vez se ela não tomar cuidado. Se a Snape quer ter essa criança, ela deve evitar fortes emoções, e tomar essa poção regularmente. - ela disse indicando a poção no pergaminho - Eu sei que ela quer ter esse filho, mas ela é muito independente, não sei se conseguiria seguir todas as recomendações, por isso estou falando antes com você, Lílian. Você pode fazer com que ela siga todas as minhas recomendações?  
  
- Pode deixar, Julie. Eu vou fazer o possível para ajudar.  
  
- Obrigada, Lílian. - ela sorriu - Eu vou falar com ela, você vem comigo?  
  
- Sim, eu vou.  
  
As duas mulheres, então, foram para o quarto de Anne, que estava lendo um livro, deitada na cama.  
  
- Oi, Lílian. - Anne cumprimentou a ruiva, e olhou para Julie - Você já deve ter contado tudo para ela, não é, Black?  
  
Julie ignorou o desprezo de Anne e falou.  
  
- Sim, Snape, eu disse para a Lílian que você estava grávida, mas tem outra coisa que eu preciso falar para você sobre a gravidez. - ela olhou com severidade para Anne - Você me disse que já havia sentido esses sintomas antes, não é?  
  
- Uhum. - Anne concordou - Foi só uma queda de pressão, se eu tivesse engravidado, acho que eu saberia.  
  
- Não se tivesse abortado. - Julie disse com seriedade, mas cautelosamente. Anne olhou com espanto para ela, e ela continuou - Pelo que você me disse, Snape, você estava grávida quando sentiu as tonturas antes, mas teve um aborto espontâneo que confundiu com menstruação, por isso não percebeu que havia engravidado, e isso pode se repetir se você não tiver cuidado. Eu falei com a Lílian, e ela disse que ajudaria, mas ela não pode fazer nada sozinha. Você vai cooperar?  
  
Anne olhou assustada para Julie. Não poderia ter abortado, era impossível... Então ela se lembrou de quando sentiu os enjôos, poucos dias antes de ser levada por Bartolomeu para a reunião de Lúcio Malfoy... E finalmente Anne acreditou que poderia ter engravidado, e se assustou. Ela não deixaria o mesmo acontecer outra vez, ela teria aquele filho, e por aquela criança, ela se acalmou e respondeu tão calmamente quanto conseguiu.  
  
- S... sim, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com meu filho. - ela começou a frase com hesitação, mas as últimas palavras foram ditas em tom decidido, e o olhar dela brilhava fortemente.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sirius foi visitar os Potter dias depois de Anne voltar. Queria conversar sobre o feitiço Fidelius com ela, e explicar porque ela não poderia ficar mais com os Potter. Tiago estava na sala quando ouviu o motor da moto de Sirius, e o cumprimentou quando o amigo entrou.  
  
- Olá, Sirius! A Lílian está com o Harry, mas ela vai gostar muito de ver você.  
  
Antes que Sirius pudesse responder, Anne entrou na sala.  
  
- Tiago, pode nos deixar a sós? Eu preciso conversar com o Sirius.  
  
Sirius olhou impressionado pelo tom calmo mas determinado de Anne. Tiago, já sabendo sobre o que os dois iriam conversar, respondeu.  
  
- Claro, Adrianne, eu vou ver se Lily precisa de ajuda com o Harry... - em seguida, ele saiu, deixando Anne e Sirius a sós.  
  
Sirius olhou intrigado para Anne, e os dois se sentaram. Estar frente a frente com Sirius fez a coragem de Anne desaparecer, por isso foi ele quem começou a falar.  
  
- Annie, você não vai mais poder ficar aqui com os Potter.   
  
Sirius começou a falar sobre a conversa com Dumbledore, e o motivo pelo qual os Potter teriam que fazer o feitiço Fidelius. Anne ouviu tudo calada e atenta, até que Sirius começou a explicar sobre ele ser o Fiel de Tiago.  
  
- ... Dumbledore se ofereceu para ser o Fiel, mas Tiago insistiu, e eu aceitei. Eu vou ser o Fiel dele, Annie, e terei que me esconder. - ele fez uma pausa, e segurou as mãos de Anne - Vai ser perigoso, mas eu queria que você viesse comigo. Eu não conseguiria ir sem você. O que você me diz?  
  
Anne suspirou. Sempre acreditou que pequenas coisas eram capazes de mudar destinos, mas ela não sabia o quanto as três palavras que ela iria dizer mudariam as vidas de todos eles.  
  
- Seb, estou grávida - ela disse devagar, quase sussurrando, e olhando para o chão.  
  
Por um segundo, Sirius segurou a respiração, e em seguida, olhou com surpresa para Anne.  
  
- Tem certeza?  
  
- Uhum. - Anne concordou com a cabeça - Pergunte para a sua irmã. Ela me examinou.  
  
Sirius passou os dedos pelo cabelo e soltou um suspiro. Um filho mudava tudo. Agora ele era responsável por essa criança, e por sua segurança. Ele não poderia ser o Fiel de Tiago se quisesse proteger o filho. Subitamente, ele entendeu o motivo exato pelo qual Lílian e Tiago estavam fugindo de Voldemort. Assim como eles se preocupavam com Harry, ele começava a se preocupar com o bebê que Anne esperava.  
  
- Oh, Merlin. - ele disse, apreensivo, e abraçou Anne com urgência, sussurrando no ouvido dela - Tudo vai dar certo... tudo vai dar certo...  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Vai ser tão inesperado que Voldemort não irá descobrir, Tiago. - Sirius disse com veemência, enquanto Tiago segurava o queixo com a mão, pensativo.   
  
Assim que soube que seria pai, Sirius percebeu que não poderia ser o Fiel dos Potter, e começou a pensar num plano alternativo. Primeiro tentou convencer Tiago a aceitar Dumbledore como Fiel, mas o bruxo estava decidido. Então ele teve uma idéia. O Fiel poderia ser Pedro Pettigrew. Pedro nunca foi um bruxo brilhante, mas era exatamente por isso que ele seria a última pessoa da qual Voldemort suspeitaria ser o Fiel dos Potter.  
  
- Eu não sei, Sirius... Tem certeza que o Pedro é confiável?  
  
Sirius tentava convencer Tiago há mais de meia-hora. O feitiço Fidelius seria realizado naquela tarde, e Sirius havia ido buscar Anne, mas ele ainda tentava convencer o amigo.  
  
- Tiago, Pedrinho sempre esteve do nosso lado, e nos livrou de várias detenções em Hogwarts! E ele parece estar realmente preocupado com você, Lílian e Harry, sempre que nos encontramos, ele diz que gostaria de visitar vocês.  
  
- Eu ainda acho que você deveria ser o Fiel, Sirius.  
  
- Tiago, eu não posso fazer isso. Você sabe que Annie está grávida, eu não posso deixar meu filho desprotegido! Você faria isso com Lílian?   
  
Sirius encarou Tiago fixamente, que suspirou, vencido. Entendia as razões de Sirius, por isso, achou melhor concordar.  
  
- Está bem. Pedrinho vai ser o Fiel.  
  
Sirius abraçou Tiago com alívio, e foi buscar Anne, que se despedia de Lílian.  
  
- Eu só queria agradecer por tudo, Lily. Eu nunca vou esquecer do que você fez por mim. Nem Tiago - ela acrescentou depois de uma pausa.  
  
- Eu só fiz o que achei que deveria fazer, e fico feliz por ter tomado a atitude certa. Você foi uma grande amiga.  
  
As duas se abraçaram, e quando se separaram, os olhos de Anne brilhavam com as lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair.  
  
- Lily, eu queria fazer um pedido... Eu sei que vou ter uma menina, e queria saber se você aceitaria ser a madrinha.  
  
Lílian abraçou Anne, e respondeu enquanto as duas estavam abraçadas.  
  
- Claro que eu aceito, Anne!  
  
Sirius deu duas batidas leves na porta, que estava aberta, e entrou no quarto.  
  
- Anne, temos que ir.  
  
Lílian virou-se para Sirius, e se lembrando de alguma coisa, disse apressadamente.  
  
- Espere um pouco, eu tenho um presente para você, Anne!  
  
Lílian saiu do quarto, e quando voltou, trazia um gato em seus braços.  
  
- Ginger teve os filhotes há alguns dias, e eu queria que você ficasse com esse. Eu não dei um nome para ele, achei que você gostaria de escolher um... - ela deu uma pequena gargalhada - Ele parece não te achar perigosa, ao contrário dos outros.  
  
- Obrigada, Lílian.   
  
E surpreendendo até a si mesma, Anne beijou Lílian no rosto, e deixou a casa de Godric's Hollow.  
  
Durante a viagem, ela e Sirius não conversaram. Eles só falaram quando chegaram a uma cidade.  
  
- Onde estamos? - Anne perguntou enquanto a moto sobrevoava uma cidade litorânea.  
  
- Whitehaven. - Sirius disse, e apontou para uma casa - Aquela é nossa casa.  
  
A casa não era uma mansão, mas também não era simples. Era uma casa de tamanho médio, que dava a impressão de ser extremamente confortável, e ficava de frente ao mar. Não havia nenhuma outra casa por perto.  
  
- Nossa? - Anne perguntou, surpresa.  
  
- Bem, não vamos ficar escondidos para sempre, e eu estava pensando... Nós voltaremos para cá assim que for possível, e moraremos aqui. Você será minha esposa, e com alguns feitiços, ninguém poderá dizer que a senhora Black e Adrianne Snape são as mesmas pessoas  
  
Anne mordeu o lábio. Era tudo o que ela queria, mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em Severo, e que na última vez que os dois se encontraram, eles haviam brigado. Depois disso, ela foi dada como morta, mas Anne ainda pensava em procurar o irmão e contar que estava viva.  
  
- Severo vai ter que saber, Sirius. - ela disse, decidida - Eu não posso deixar que ele sofra por minha morte quando na verdade estou viva.  
  
Sirius não respondeu, pois naquele instante, ele estacionava a moto, e depois de ajudar Anne a levar as coisas para dentro, se despediu dela.  
  
- Eu vou falar com Pedrinho, mas volto logo.  
  
- Boa sorte.   
  
Os lábios dos dois se encostaram levemente, e Sirius foi procurar Pedro.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Não foi difícil encontrar Pettigrew, e foi mais fácil ainda convencê-lo a ser o Fiel de Tiago e Lílian. Sirius explicou tudo, e disse onde ele deveria se esconder depois que o feitiço fosse realizado, então, eles foram para Godric's Hollow.  
  
Apesar de ter concordado com o plano de Sirius, Tiago estava preocupado. Não acreditava que Pedro fosse um traidor, mas ainda assim achava que seria melhor se Sirius fosse o Fiel. Porém, por mais que ele quisesse isso, sabia que não era possível. Ele não podia obrigar Sirius a deixar a família de lado quando ele próprio estava lutando ao máximo possível para proteger sua família.  
  
Sirius se despediu de Tiago, Lílian, Harry e Pedro e voltou para Whitehaven. Durante todo o caminho, ficou repetindo que Tiago e Lílian estavam escondidos em Godric's Hollow, mas subitamente, não conseguiu se lembrar onde eles estavam, e suspirou aliviado. O feitiço Fidelius havia sido realizado com sucesso.  
  
Assim que ouviu o motor da moto de Sirius, Anne saiu da casa, com o gato a seguindo, e perguntou com apreensão.  
  
- Por favor, me diga que deu tudo certo!  
  
- Você pode descobrir sozinha, só responda uma pergunta. Onde Tiago e Lílian estão escondidos?  
  
-Sirius, não é hora de fazer perguntas idiotas, é claro que eles estão escondidos em... em... - ela olhou espantada para Sirius - Eu não consigo me lembrar! E não faz nem cinco horas que eu saí de lá!  
  
- É o feitiço Fidelius. - ele disse com seriedade - Nós não conseguiremos nos lembrar do esconderijo de Lílian e Tiago até que o Fiel o revele, e só poderemos vê-los se eles deixarem, mas assim que piscássemos, nós esqueceríamos completamente que eles tiveram conosco, e a lembrança de que vimos Tiago ou Lílian seria quase que um sonho.  
  
- Merlin... - Anne murmurou, e abraçou Sirius, nervosa - Eles vão conseguir se salvar... Eles vão conseguir, Seb...  
  
Sirius acariciou os cabelos de Anne, desejando com todas as forças que ela estivesse certa.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sirius acordou no meio da noite, sem saber porque havia acordado, e porque estava tão apreensivo. Ele olhou para o outro lado da cama, onde Anne dormia tranqüilamente.  
  
Já fazia uma semana que o feitiço Fidelius havia sido feito, e Sirius havia visitado Pedro um dia depois do feitiço ter sido realizado, para ter certeza de que tudo estava bem, e ficou satisfeito com o que viu. Pedro parecia calmo, apesar de todos os riscos que estava correndo, e disse que Tiago, Lílian e Harry estavam bem. Aliviado, Sirius disse que visitaria Pedro em uma semana, e era na visita que ele pensava enquanto voltava para o quarto e se deitava na cama depois de ter bebido água. Pensava se Pedro estaria bem, e se Tiago e Lílian estariam seguros em Godric's Hollow.  
  
- Godric's Hollow... - ele disse num sussurro nervoso, e se sentou na cama - Algo aconteceu com Tiago.  
  
Ao lado dele, Anne se mexeu, e murmurou.  
  
- O que aconteceu, Seb...? Você vai para Godric's Hollow?  
  
- Nada, baby. Não aconteceu nada. - ele beijou Anne na testa, delicadamente - Volte a dormir. Até amanhã.  
  
Sirius se levantou, e cobriu Anne, que se aninhou na cama. Enquanto Sirius saía do quarto, um sorriso surgiu no rosto da mulher, e Anne dormiu sem saber que ficaria doze anos sem ver Sirius. 


	27. Capítulo 26: Ainda em pé

26. AINDA EM PÉ  
  
  
  
O rosto de Sirius empalideceu quando ele viu que Pedro não estava no esconderijo, e então ele percebeu que havia se enganado o tempo todo. Remo não era o traidor, mas sim, Pedro. Por instantes, ele não soube o que fazer, até que, decidido, ele montou na moto e foi para Godric's Hollow. Pensava que ainda poderia salvar Tiago, Lílian e Harry, mas quando chegou lá, a casa estava praticamente destruída.  
  
- Ah, não... Tiago, Lílian...Harry... O que eu fiz... Eu.... eu matei vocês... - ele disse com amargura, enquanto caía de joelhos no chão, chorando e tremendo.  
  
Sirius permaneceu assim até que ouviu um choro insistente. Rapidamente ele se levantou, mas antes de entrar, Hagrid saiu dos escombros e se aproximou com Harry nos braços.  
  
- Ah, Sirius, eu sinto muito... Tiago e Lily... - ele fungou - Eles não mereciam isso...  
  
- Não é possível... - ele disse olhando para o infinito.  
  
- Eu sei como é difícil acreditar, Sirius... Eu também mal consigo acreditar que eles estão mortos... - ele passou os dedos nos olhos - Pelo menos Harry está bem, apesar desse corte na testa...  
  
Subitamente, como se somente naquele momento tivesse percebido o pequeno Harry nos braços de Hagrid, Sirius olhou para o afilhado, e dele para o gigante.  
  
- Me dá o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele, vou cuidar dele... - ele dissse, sem se importar com o fato de estar chorando.  
  
Hagrid balançou a cabeça negativamente.  
  
- Não, Sirius, Dumbledore disse para eu levar o menino para a casa dos tios.  
  
- Me dá ele, Hagrid, agora sou eu quem vai cuidar dele...  
  
- Sirius, Dumbledore disse para eu levar Harry para a casa dos tios, e é isso que eu vou fazer - o gigante disse em tom decidido.   
  
Sirius encarou o gigante, mas com um meneio de cabeça, concordou com ele, e acrescentou.  
  
- Está bem... - ele parecia distraído - Você pode usar a moto. Eu não vou mais precisar dela.  
  
E tranqüilamente, como se seus melhores amigos não tivessem sido mortos, ele aparatou, mas não voltou para casa. Não poderia olhar para Anne depois de, por culpa dele, Tiago e Lílian estarem mortos, pelo menos não antes do assassino ter sido punido.   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Os boatos de que Voldemort havia desaparecido se espalhava por todo o mundo bruxo, e Sirius também já havia escutado sobre eles. Ainda não havia encontrado Pedro, mas pelo menos sabia onde não procurá-lo. Com certeza Pedrinho não gostaria de se encontrar com um Comensal furioso.   
  
Enquanto procurava por Pedro, Sirius se lembrou do garoto que conheceu em Hogwarts, do antigo Rabicho. Ele nunca teve grande imaginação, por isso conseguia enganar os professores com suas mentiras, e por não ter imaginação, ele só poderia estar escondido no antigo esconderijo. Num piscar de olhos, Sirius desapareceu.  
  
Sirius desaparatou em frente a um chalé, e entrou. Não havia ninguém na casa, e nada parecia fora do normal. Nada, até que Sirius viu um rato tentar sair pela porta.  
  
- Pedro... - ele disse num murmúrio furioso, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, o rato saiu do chalé.  
  
Sirius foi até a porta andando em passos rápidos, a tempo de ver o rato se tornar Pedro Pettigrew. Pedro olhou assustado para Sirius. Como rato, não poderia aparatar, por isso havia se transformado em humano, mas agora, ele não conseguiria fugir de Sirius. A única solução que encontrou foi correr para a cidade.  
  
Pedro era pequeno e ágil, mas Sirius o seguia incansavelmente, até que o encurralou numa rua sem saída. Sirius apontou a varinha para Pedro com determinação.  
  
- Você não vai escapar impune, Rabicho! - ele disse com fúria.  
  
Os olhos de Pedro iam da esquerda para a direita, tentando encontrar uma forma de escapar, mas não havia por onde fugir. Ele olhava desesperado para Sirius, até que se lembrou que estava segurando sua varinha, e um plano surgiu em sua mente. Era arriscado, mas Pedro sabia que funcionaria. Ele sempre conseguiu enganar as pessoas muito bem.  
  
- Lílian e Tiago, Sirius! Como você pôde! - o bruxo miúdo disse em tom de desespero, mas seu olhar era de triunfo.  
  
Enquanto falava, Pedro colocou a mão no bolso, como se fosse tirar a varinha, mas sorria astutamente.  
  
- Como você ousa...  
  
Sirius, porém, não terminou a frase. Ele olhava curioso para Pedro, que acabava de arrancar um dedo. Sirius se aproximou do bruxo, mas antes que o alcançasse, houve uma explosão.  
  
No instante seguinte, uma névoa cobriu a visão de todos na rua, mas Sirius conseguiu sentir um rato passar por cima de seus pés, então ele começou a dar risadas. Não conseguia acreditar como havia sido tolo. Em Hogwarts, Rabicho sempre havia conseguido escapar de todas as encrencas, e mais uma vez, ele havia fugido.   
  
Ao redor de Sirius, vários trouxas gritavam e choravam, desesperados. Havia um buraco na rua, tão profundo que fez um dos canos de esgoto estourar. A rua estava praticamente inundada, e o cheiro de esgoto era forte, mas nada disso parecia incomodar Sirius. Ele continuou rindo até que agentes do Ministério chegaram, e o levaram embora, sem nenhuma dificuldade.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne nunca se lembraria das palavras de Sirius quando ele foi embora, mas quando acordou na manhã seguinte, estava com a sensação de que algo grave havia acontecido durante a noite, e quando viu que Sirius não estava em casa, essa sensação aumentou.   
  
Anne só descobriu o que havia acontecido quando se lembrou de Lílian e Harry em Godric's Hollow, e apesar de toda a angústia que sentia, não podia fazer nada, além de esperar. Sirius teria que voltar para casa, de qualquer forma.  
  
Mas uma semana passou sem que Anne soubesse de qualquer coisa, até aquele sete de novembro, uma manhã fria de domingo, mas também aniversário de Anne.  
  
Ela acordou com a esperança de que Sirius estivesse chegado, e atirou as cobertas para longe, mas não havia sinal da moto, ou de Sirius. Anne voltou para casa, e entrou na sala, onde o gato que Lílian havia dado estava esperando por ela. Durante a semana, ela havia encontrado o nome ideal para ele.  
  
- Vem aqui, Snuffles... - Anne disse tentando permanecer calma, enquanto acariciava o pêlo acinzentado do gato - Seb, onde você está... - ela perguntou para si mesma, enquanto fechava a porta.  
  
Anne se sentou no sofá, mas no instante seguinte, se levantou e foi para a cozinha, fazer algo para comer. Em pouco tempo o café da manhã ficou pronto, mas ela estava sem apetite, então só ficou sentada, olhando para a comida, até que ouviu alguém bater à porta.  
  
- Seb! - ela se levantou apressada, mas olhou decepcionada para a coruja que voava em frente à porta.  
  
Anne olhou para o maço que a coruja deixou cair no chão, e o apanhou.  
  
- Ah, é só o Profeta Diário... - ela disse com decepção ao ver o nome do jornal impresso - Tinha me esquecido dessa assinatura semanal...  
  
Em seguida, Anne fechou a porta e jogou o jornal no sofá.  
  
Depois que comeu, Anne limpou a mesa e lavou a louça. Depois, ela foi para a sala, e ao ver o jornal no sofá, pensou que se tivesse acontecido algo com Lílian e Harry, deveria estar no jornal. Intrigada, Anne segurou o jornal, mas assim que pôs os olhos na manchete, seu rosto empalideceu.  
  
"Depois da queda de Voldemort, Black é enviado para Azkaban sem ser julgado"  
  
As pernas e as mãos da mulher tremeram, mas ela continuou lendo a matéria.  
  
"Ministro aceitou a condenação e Black será punido com prisão perpétua em Azkaban.  
  
Após ouvir depoimentos de trouxas e de alguns bruxos, o Ministério concluiu que Sirius Black foi culpado por assassinar o bruxo Pedro Pettigrew e mais doze trouxas no dia 1o de novembro. Black será mandado, sem direito a julgamento, para Azkaban, com prisão perpétua. Apesar dos pedidos dos familiares de Black, o Ministro não deixou que o Comensal fosse julgado, com apoio total da comunidade bruxa. 'O Lord das Trevas pode ter sido derrotado, mas suas idéias ainda estão muito vivas, e qualquer um que as siga deverá ser punido exemplarmente', declarou Bartolomeu Crouch ao Profeta Diário.  
  
Black surpreendeu a muitos bruxos quando foi acusado de ter revelado o esconderijo dos Potter a Você-Sabe-Quem, causando a morte do casal Potter. Harry Potter, o pequeno filho dos Potter, sobreviveu ao ataque, no qual, ironicamente, Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado, desaparecendo em seguida.  
  
Ao saber da derrota de seu mestre, Black fugiu, temendo a punição, mas o corajoso Pedro Pettigrew foi em busca do Comensal. Infelizmente, Pettigrew não conseguiu impedir Black, que sem se importar em estar em uma cidade trouxa, explodiu uma rua matando Pettigrew e mais outros doze trouxas, onde foi encontrado e preso pelos Aurores do Ministério. Black será enviado para Azkaban dentro de três dias. A família de Sirius Black negou-se a se pronunciar sobre o assunto."  
  
- Isso... Isso não pode ser verdade! - Anne sussurrou com raiva, sem perceber que chorava - Isso não pode ter acontecido! - ela gritou, como se a pessoa que escreveu aquela matéria estivesse em sua frente e ela estivesse tentando convencê-la de que estava errada.  
  
Anne sabia que Sirius nunca entregaria o esconderijo dos Potter. Ele nem deveria se lembrar por causa do feitiço Fidelius, a não ser se o fiel tivesse revelado o segredo... Então Anne percebeu porque conseguia se lembrar do esconderijo de Lílian, Tiago e Harry. Pedro disse a Voldemort onde os Potter estavam escondidos. Sirius deveria ter ido atrás dele, se vingar, e pelo que havia lido, ele conseguiu o que queria, ela pensou com sarcasmo, e uma ponta de raiva.  
  
Subitamente, Anne sentiu-se tonta, a cabeça doía, e começou a caminhar lentamente para o quarto, deixando o jornal cair de sua mão enquanto ia para o quarto, seguida por Snuffles. Toda a apreensão que estava sentido nos últimos dias começava a fazer sentido, e ela se culpava por não ter feito algo. Por causa de sua omissão, tudo o que ela havia planejado deu errado. Num instante, tudo estava bem, nada parecia que ia dar errado, e de repente, tudo desapareceu, como se tivesse acordado depois de ter sonhado. Não, ela pensou. Aquilo não era a realidade. A realidade era só um sonho. Em poucos instantes, ela acordaria, e tudo estaria bem...  
  
Nesse momento, o olhar dela foi atraído por sua própria imagem refletida no espelho, e como um raio, percebeu porque Sirius estava em Azkaban. Por sua culpa. Por estar grávida. Se não estivesse esperando um filho, ele teria sido o fiel dos Potter, se ele a tivesse deixado ir para Azkaban, ele não teria matado Pettigrew e aqueles trouxas...  
  
Anne olhou com ódio para a imagem refletida no espelho, e com um urro de raiva, esmurrou o vidro, que se partiu, mas ela continuou batendo, sem se importar com os pedaços que machucavam a sua mão.  
  
Subitamente, ela sentiu o chão girar sob seus pés. Anne ainda tentou esticar os braços para não cair, mas sua mente não obedeceu, da mesma forma que ignorou a forte dor um pouco abaixo do estômago. A última coisa que Anne sentiu antes de desmaiar foi o chão frio encostar-se a seu rosto.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Eu bati na porta, mas você não abriu, então eu entrei - Julie disse entrando na sala - Snape?   
  
Ninguém respondeu ao chamado de Julie, e ela foi para o quarto. Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, viu as folhas do jornal espalhadas pelo chão.  
  
- Essa não... - ela disse com apreensão - Adrianne?   
  
Julie correu com urgência, mas estancou quando entrou no quarto.  
  
- Ah, Merlin - ela exclamou levando a mão à boca.  
  
Snuffles estava perto da cama, e ao lado dele, com sangue no robe e o rosto pálido, Anne estava caída.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne estava caminhando na praia, em Whitehaven. Sirius estava no mar, chamando-a, e ela entrou. Uma onda a cobriu, e ela engoliu água, mas ao contrário de estar salgada, a água tinha um estranho sabor de repolho. Anne piscou, um pouco tonta, e procurou Sirius com o olhar, mas ele havia desaparecido.  
  
- Sirius!? - ela gritou em tom urgente - Sirius!  
  
Uma nova onda a cobriu, e quando seu rosto saiu da água, ela ouviu uma voz ao longe.  
  
- Calma, Adrianne... Calma...  
  
Anne fechou os olhos, tentando se proteger de uma nova onda, mas quando os abriu novamente, não estava mais no mar. Estava num quarto limpo, deitada numa cama. Pela decoração, ela sabia que estava no hospital St. Mungus, e por estar novamente no corpo de Arabella Figg, sabia porque estava lá.  
  
- Eu... eu perdi o bebê...  
  
Anne não perguntou. Era uma afirmação, e toda a dor que ela sentia transparecia em seu olhar perdido, mas era assim que ela se sentia. Perdida.  
  
- Eu sinto muito, mas quando eu cheguei, não pude fazer muita coisa - Julie, que estava ao lado de Anne, disse.  
  
- Lílian e Tiago? - ela perguntou com veemência - Eles não estão mesmo mortos, estão?  
  
Julie encarou Anne fixamente antes de responder.  
  
- Sim. Eles estão mortos. Sirius é o responsável por isso.  
  
- Você não pode acreditar nisso! - ela disse com fúria - Ele é seu irmão, você conhece ele!  
  
- Ele era o Fiel dos Potter. Se não foi ele, quem foi, então? - ela perguntou olhando corajosamente para Anne.  
  
- Foi o verdadeiro Fiel dos Potter. Pettigrew era o Fiel, e foi ele quem traiu os Potter, não Sirius - ela respondeu desafiadoramente.  
  
- De onde você tirou essa idéia? Pettigrew não era o Fiel dos Potter, o Fiel era Sirius! Dumbledore me disse que Tiago insistiu nisso!   
  
- Eu não estou mentindo, Julie! Pedro era o Fiel! Sirius fez com que Tiago mudasse de idéia.  
  
- E porque ele faria isso? Porque Sirius iria querer que Tiago mudasse de idéia?  
  
Anne respirou fundo, e disse lentamente.  
  
- Por minha causa... Por eu estar grávida... Por isso ele está em Azkaban...  
  
Anne julgou ter ouvido um soluço reprimido de Julie, mas não se importou com isso. Estava pensando em Sirius, no bebê perdido, e descobriu que não havia mais nada pelo que lutar.  
  
- Está tudo acabado... - ela disse sem emoção - Não tem mais nada que me faça querer ir em frente. Eu vou me entregar, e irei para o lugar onde deveria ter ido desde o começo.  
  
- Ah, você não vai de jeito nenhum! - ela disse com uma determinação que fez Anne se deitar - Antes de ir para Azkaban... - subitamente, ela não conseguia encontrar forças para falar - Sirius... ele me fez prometer que eu não deixaria você se entregar. - ela omitiu que ele disse para Anne ser forte pela criança que iria nascer - E acredite-me, eu acabo com você antes que você chegue ao Ministério. - o olhar de Julie era feroz, mas Anne não desviou o olhar do dela.  
  
- Você não quer salvar o seu irmão? Talvez eu consiga - ela disse ferozmente.   
  
- Pelo amor de Merlin, Pedro Pettigrew está morto, por mais que essa sua história seja verdade, eles nunca vão acreditar em você! Se você for para o Ministério, só estará incriminando Sirius mais ainda! Ou você acha que eles acreditariam que Sirius te salvou por amor? É claro que não! No mínimo, você e ele dividiriam uma cela em Azkaban!  
  
Anne se calou, ficando pensativa por alguns instantes, e quando falou foi com tanta veemência que até Julie se assustou.  
  
- O bebê! Você disse para Sirius que eu perdi o bebê?  
  
Julie abaixou o olhar.  
  
- Não... Eu não consegui.  
  
- O que deu em você? - ela exclamou com irritação - Esqueceu o que os dementadores fazem com os pensamentos felizes? Eles sugam todos, até não sobrar nada além de sofrimento! Ele vai enlouquecer naquela maldita prisão!  
  
- Eu não sabia que havia acontecido! Eu tentei falar com Sirius, mas ele já havia sido enviado para Azkaban!  
  
Anne virou o rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em toda a dor que Sirius estava passando por causa dela.  
  
- Quando eu vou receber alta?   
  
- Acho que em uma semana. Por que?  
  
- Eu não quero ficar aqui. Eu não sei se conseguiria...  
  
Julie sentiu pena ao ver Anne tão desconsolada, e então percebeu que ela amava Sirius de verdade.  
  
- Você não vai poder ir embora assim que receber alta. Dumbledore que falar com você.  
  
- Comigo? - Anne perguntou, surpresa. Será que Sirius, Tiago ou Lílian haviam contado a verdade sobre ela?  
  
- Sim, ele quer falar com você, Arabella Figg.  
  
Anne piscou, se lembrando que estava no corpo de Arabella Figg.  
  
Julie ficou no quarto de Arabella Figg por mais alguns minutos, e depois foi ver outros pacientes. Assim que ficou sozinha, Anne pensou, curiosa, sobre o que Dumbledore queria conversar com Arabella Figg.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Hagrid cumprimentou Arabella Figg respeitosamente quando ela chegou, e depois de murmurar que avisaria ao professor Dumbledore que ela havia chegado, ele saiu. Ao se ver sozinha, Anne repassou mentalmente as instruções que Julie havia passado sobre como se comportar como Arabella Figg, e quando viu Dumbledore ir a sua direção, Anne não deixou de sentir-se aliviada por Julie ter sido muito amiga de Arabella quando ela ensinou em Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore recebeu Arabella Figg com felicidade, mas sem aparentar muita alegria.  
  
- Boa noite, Arabella.  
  
- Olá, Alvo.   
  
O diretor sentou-se na cadeira atrás da mesa, enquanto indicava uma cadeira para a velha senhora se sentar.  
  
- Fico feliz por ver você tão bem - o diretor de Hogwarts disse sem esconder a satisfação.  
  
Arabella sorriu.  
  
- Espero que você entenda o motivo pelo qual eu preferi me esconder. Infelizmente, Tiago e Lílian não conseguiram se salvar.  
  
- Sim, foi uma grande perda para todos... Tiago e Lílian eram ótimas pessoas, e eles farão falta... - ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Era sobre Tiago e Lílian que eu chamei você, Arabella. Antes de morrer, Tiago deixou um testamento onde declarava que Sirius Black era o padrinho e tutor de Harry, mas visto os últimos acontecimentos...   
  
- Eu soube o que aconteceu, mas o que o testamento dos Potter tem a ver comigo? - ela perguntou se aproximando da mesa de Dumbledore.  
  
- Era da vontade de Tiago e de Lílian que se algo acontecesse com Sirius, você protegesse Harry.  
  
Arabella Figg encostou-se na cadeira lentamente, e olhou surpresa para o diretor.  
  
- Eu... eu não entendo...  
  
Dumbledore piscou, e por instantes, olhou intrigado para a velha bruxa à sua frente.  
  
- Tiago escreveu que pelo tempo que você ficou em Godric's Hollow, ele percebeu que além de Sirius, você era a única pessoa a qual ele confiaria Harry.  
  
Arabella olhou hesitante para o diretor, mas ela falou em tom seguro.  
  
- Sim, eu fiquei alguns dias em Godric's Hollow antes de ir para a Austrália. Julie me ajudou.  
  
- Eu imaginei. - Dumbledore respondeu tranqüilamente - Bem, eu achei que deveria cumprir a vontade de Tiago e Lílian.  
  
Anne, no corpo de Arabella Figg, olhou corajosamente para o diretor de Hogwarts. Havia encontrado o seu rumo. Cuidaria de Harry, o protegeria, e tentaria compensar Lílian e Tiago pelo mal que ela havia feito a eles.  
  
- Eu cuidarei de Harry como se ele fosse meu filho, Alvo. - ela disse decididamente.  
  
- Eu não estou pedindo tanto esforço, Arabella - o diretor sorriu gentilmente - Além do mais, Harry está na casa dos tios. Eu só queria alguém que o vigiasse, o protegesse, mas de forma nenhuma Harry deve saber que é um bruxo, não até a hora certa. Voldemort desapareceu, dizem que ele perdeu os poderes, mas eu duvido que ele esteja definitivamente derrotado, Arabella.  
  
- Concordo inteiramente com você, Alvo. - Anne disse com a voz de Arabella, enquanto se lembrava da noite em que viu Voldemort pela primeira vez. Ele era poderoso o bastante para evitar que a morte o derrotasse - O que você quer que eu faça?  
  
- Há uma casa na mesma rua em que os tios de Harry moram à venda, e eu a comprei. A casa está protegida, assim como a casa dos Dursley, a família que cuida de Harry. Você teria que viver como trouxa, e conquistar a confiança dos tios de Harry, assim poderia protegê-lo de perto. Isso, é claro, se você concordar.  
  
- Eu já disse não a um desafio, Alvo? - Arabella sorriu - Quando eu poderei me mudar?  
  
- Assim que estiver pronta. Hagrid poderá levá-la.   
  
- Não precisa se incomodar, Alvo. Só me dê o endereço.  
  
- Claro, deixe-me escrever... - Dumbledore molhou uma pena no tinteiro, escreveu em um pergaminho o endereço dos Dursley, e passou o papel para Arabella.   
  
- Surrey, Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro... Eu vou morar em que casa?  
  
- Na casa de frente, a número sete.  
  
- Eu posso chegar lá. - Arabella disse, despreocupadamente.  
  
- Acho que o Ministério não poderá oferecer um carro, Arabella.  
  
- Ora, Alvo, eu não preciso de um carro para aparatar! - ela sorriu.   
  
Dumbledore piscou com surpresa, e deu uma pequena risada.  
  
- Claro, Arabella...   
  
- Até sexta estarei lá, Dumbledore. Quando poderemos nos ver outra vez?  
  
- A lareira da casa está ligada às lareiras de Hogwarts, exceto por isso, não haverá nenhuma forma de comunicação com o mundo mágico. Quantos menos souberem que você está protegendo Harry, será melhor. Espero que não seja um inconveniente.  
  
- Perfeitamente, Alvo. Eu cumprirei o meu dever. - ela se levantou - Até breve, Alvo. Mande lembranças para Minnie.  
  
- Eu falarei com Minerva. Até breve, Arabella.  
  
Arabella cumprimentou o diretor de Hogwarts com um meneio de cabeça, e saiu. Dumbledore olhou distraído para a porta pela qual Arabella Figg saiu. Ele era um dos poucos amigos íntimos de Arabella Figg, talvez não tanto quanto Minerva McGonagall, mas Arabella Figg o considerou de confiança o bastante para que o diretor soubesse que ela não sabia aparatar.   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sentada na sala de uma casa simpática, com um livro na mão e Snuffles no seu colo, Anne se lembrava da conversa com Dumbledore. Fazia quase doze anos que havia estado na sala do diretor de Hogwarts, e desde então, vigiava e protegia Harry sem que seus tios suspeitassem de nada.  
  
Na verdade, Anne não teve nenhuma dificuldade em conquistar os tios de Harry. Assim que os viu pela primeira vez, soube exatamente como deveria agir para que eles confiassem nela. Petúnia e Válter Dursley, por mais irônico que isso fosse, pensavam exatamente como a tia de Anne, Violet, pensaria. O que importava era quão poderosa a pessoa parecia ser, e a pureza do sangue. No caso dos Dursley, quanto mais longe da magia, melhor.  
  
Tendo conquistado a confiança dos Dursley, Anne, assumindo a identidade de Arabella Figg, pôde observar Harry com mais facilidade, e conheceu melhor os Dursley, mas ela não sentia o menor orgulho disso. Os Dursley eram a pior espécie de trouxas que ela já havia visto, e Anne quase não conseguia acreditar que aquela mulher preconceituosa e orgulhosa fora irmã de Lílian Potter. Era também inacreditável a forma como eles tratavam Harry. Se não fosse por ela ter dito que Harry estava pisando em seus gatos e não poderia mais cuidar dele, os Dursley nunca teriam comprado um par de óculos para ele.  
  
Durante todo aquele tempo, esteve sob a identidade de Arabella Figg com a ajuda de uma poção que poucos bruxos conheciam o preparo, a poção Melissuco, uma poção muito mais delicada e difícil de preparar que a poção Polissuco, mas em compensação, seu efeito ia além das uma hora que a outra poção durava.  
  
Anne fechou o livro que havia comprado em Whitehaven no dia anterior, antes de voltar para Surrey, e o colocou em cima da mesinha, ao lado da cadeira. Ela visitava a casa freqüentemente porque lá era o único lugar em que não precisava se esconder. Em Surrey, eram poucos os momentos em que ela não estava no corpo de Arabella Figg, graças à poção Melissuco.  
  
Sentada na cadeira, Anne olhou para o número quatro da Rua dos Alfeneiros, e balançou a cabeça enquanto murmurava.  
  
- Esses Dursley conseguem ser tão ruins quanto Andrew... - ela olhou para Snuffles. - Imagine, na semana do aniversário do Harry aquela irmã insuportável do Dursley chega de visita! Incrível! Eu juro, Snuffles, se eu pudesse, eles iriam aprender uma liçãozinha...  
  
Nesse instante, Snuffles olhou tenso para o lado de fora da casa. Anne olhou intrigada para Snuffles. Depois dele, outros gatos haviam se juntado à casa, mas o filhote que Lílian havia dado a ela antes de morrer sempre foi fiel à Anne, tanto que uma vez, a atacou quando estava indo fazer compras, no corpo de Arabella Figg. O gato pensou que a dona estava sendo machucada, e atacou tentando protegê-la, mas só fez com que Anne quebrasse as pernas.  
  
- O que foi, Snuffles? - Anne perguntou, tentando segurar Snuffles, mas o gato saltou e foi à porta, a arranhando.  
  
Anne levantou-se da cadeira, e com a varinha na mão, abriu a porta vagarosamente, Snuffles a seguindo o tempo todo.  
  
Anne observou a rua com atenção, mas não havia nada errado. As luzes das casas estavam apagadas, exceto a da casa número quatro. Fora isso, tudo parecia estar calmo.  
  
- Snuffles... - ela olhou com severidade para o gato - Da próxima vez que você ver um cachorro, tente não me assustar, está bem?  
  
Ela abaixou-se, e pegando o gato, fechou a porta, mas quando voltou-se para a sala, não conseguiu segurar uma exclamação de espanto quando viu o homem parado em pé no meio da sala, o reconhecendo imediatamente, apesar do rosto magro e sujo, do olhar inquieto, tão diferente, sem o brilho que costumava ter, e dos cabelos grandes e espessos que caíam até a altura do cotovelo.  
  
- Sirius! 


	28. Capítulo 27: O Prisioneiro e a Comensal

27. O PRISIONEIRO E A COMENSAL  
  
  
  
A porta de ferro rangeu quando foi aberta vagarosamente. Cornélio Fudge, o Ministro da Magia, olhou com desprezo para o homem que estava dentro. Na verdade, ele não sabia se poderia chamá-lo de homem. O prisioneiro tinha o corpo tão frágil que ele tinha dúvidas sobre como ainda conseguia ficar de pé. O rosto estava afinalado, os olhos com profundas olheiras, a pele incrivelmente pálida, como se ele fosse um fantasma, mas ao ver que a porta havia sido aberta, olhou para o ministro do lado de fora com um sorriso simpático.  
  
- Olá, Fudge. Como o tempo passa rápido, não é? Parece que foi ontem que você veio fazer a visita anual. Talvez seja porque os dias aqui são terrivelmente entediantes.  
  
Fudge tentou disfarçar o mal-estar. Fazia quase doze anos que Sirius Black havia sido preso, mas ao contrário dos outros prisioneiros, estranhamente, ele mantinha a lucidez.  
  
- Pelo visto, você está muito bem, Black.  
  
- Considerando os outros prisioneiros, acho até que estou muito bem. - ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico - E então, Fudge, como está o trabalho?   
  
- Ehr... - o ministro não conseguia disfarçar o quanto o incomodava aquele olhar curioso de Sirius, tão fora do normal em Azkaban - Estou sempre muito ocupado. - ele cruzou os braços enquanto respondia, revelando o jornal que segurava em uma das mãos.  
  
- O que é isso? - Sirius perguntou, curioso, e apontou - Profeta Diário?  
  
Fudge olhou espantado para o jornal que Sirius apontava, e apressou-se a responder.  
  
- Sim, é, recebi hoje de manhã.  
  
- Você já leu? É que não há muita coisa para se fazer por aqui, e eu realmente sinto falta das palavras cruzadas... - ele disse com tranqüilidade, e não mentia. Sentia-se muito solitário em Azkaban, mas pelo menos, os dementadores não o atingiam. Por isso ele ainda mantinha a sanidade.  
  
- Sim, eu já li, ehr... - ele disse com nervosismo, e entregou o jornal para Sirius apressadamente - Pode ficar com ele. - Fudge fez um gesto para que os dementadores fechassem a porta, mas antes que Sirius fosse trancado, o ministro ouviu o prisioneiro falar animadamente.  
  
- Até o ano que vem, Fudge!  
  
Assim que a porta foi fechada, Sirius começou a ler o jornal. O Chudley Cannons havia sido o último colocado na Liga Britânica de Quadribol mais uma vez... Um funcionário do Ministério da Magia havia ganhado na loteria do Profeta Diário... Os filhos dele freqüentavam Hogwarts... Será que seriam colegas de Harry? Com curiosidade, ele olhou para a foto da família, se concentrando na menina e no menino mais novo, mas, subitamente, seus olhos se abriram mais, deixando transparecer sua surpresa.  
  
- Não pode ser... Ele está em Hogwarts!  
  
Pasmo, Sirius olhava para o rato no ombro do menino mais novo. Ele reconheceria aquele rato em qualquer lugar, afinal, foi com a sua ajuda que Pedro Pettigrew conseguiu se transformar nele. E Rabicho iria para Hogwarts com o garoto, onde Harry também estaria...  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Durante dias, Sirius não conseguiu tirar da cabeça a idéia de que Rabicho estava em Hogwarts, junto com Harry. O prisioneiro sabia que Voldemort havia perdido os poderes, mas ele poderia ressurgir a qualquer momento, os Lestrange, presos depois dele, não cansavam de repetir isso, e com os poderes de seu mestre totalmente restabelecidos, Sirius não duvidava que Pedro fosse capaz de atacar Harry para provar que ainda era leal a Voldemort.  
  
O medo de que algo pudesse acontecer ao afilhado deixou a mente de Sirius em alerta. Cada vez mais ele passava o tempo na forma de cão, tentando encontrar um meio de proteger Harry, sem sucesso, até que um dia, observou que quando os dementadores abriam a porta para deixar a comida, as grades ficavam abertas o suficiente para que ele pudesse passar por elas na forma animaga.   
  
O plano era arriscado, mas Sirius não se importou, e talvez por isso ele conseguiu escapar da prisão, passando pelos dementadores sem ser percebido por estar transformado em animago. E sem que nenhum dementador notasse, Sirius Black fugiu de Azkaban.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Fazia duas semanas que Sirius havia chegado à costa, e durante esse tempo, havia descoberto muitas coisas, mas deixou tudo de lado para ver Harry. A última vez que ele vira o afilhado foi no dia que o viu nos braços de Hagrid, então, foi para Surrey. Queria rever o afilhado  
  
Era noite quando Sirius chegou em Surrey. Ele caminhava pelas ruas, na forma de cachorro, e cada vez mais se aproximava da rua dos Alfeneiros, mas enquanto caminhava em uma rua de prédios geminados, ele viu um garoto iluminado por um poste, segurando um malão.  
  
- Tiago?! - ele pensou, surpreso. Não podia ser Tiago, ele estava morto. Só podia ser... - Harry!  
  
O garoto olhou para os dois lados da rua, e em seguida, para a varinha. Sirius se aproximou dele, se escondendo no espaço vazio entre uma garagem e a grade atrás de Harry, sem desviar o olhar do garoto, e observou atento ele procurar por alguma coisa dentro do malão. Instintivamente, Sirius deu um passo na direção de Harry, e só percebeu que havia pisado em um graveto quando ouviu o barulho do galho se partir.  
  
Com medo de que Harry o visse, Sirius não se mexeu, mas foi em vão. O garoto pegou a varinha, e disse o feitiço.  
  
- Lumus!  
  
Sirius segurou a respiração, torcendo para que Harry não o visse, mas o garoto tanto o viu quanto se assustou. O cão se aproximou para ajudar Harry, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, um ônibus de três andares roxo-berrante surgiu. Era o Nôitibus Andante, e com medo de ser reconhecido, afinal, ele não sabia se Remo contara que ele era um animago, se escondeu na garagem.  
  
Sirius permaneceu olhando para o lugar onde o ônibus estivera depois que ele desapareceu. Harry parecia amedrontado, como se estivesse fugindo, assim como ele próprio ficou depois que alcançou a terra. Alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido. O cão olhou com severidade, e se tornou humano.  
  
Entre outras coisas, desde que havia fugido, Sirius descobriu que Arabella Figg estava vigiando Harry, mas quando foi para Surrey, não pensava em rever Anne, por causa do que sentia por ela, e por causa do filho que achava que tinha. Se ele tivesse um filho, era melhor para essa criança ficar longe de um pai como ele, mas agora não tinha outra alternativa. Talvez Anne não soubesse que Harry estava fora de casa.  
  
Subitamente, ele se sentiu incrivelmente cansado, como se só agora sentisse as conseqüências de ter caminhado por horas sem parar. Sirius respirou fundo antes de começar a ir para a casa de Arabella Figg.  
  
Sirius encontrou a casa sem menores dificuldades. Ele sentiu que a casa estava enfeitiçada. Qualquer trouxa que passasse em frente à casa, veria todas as luzes apagadas, e pensaria que os moradores estavam dormindo, mas não Sirius. Ele viu a luz da sala acesa, e foi até a janela, observar quem estava na sala.  
  
Anne lia um livro, por isso ele não conseguiu ver direito o rosto dela, e nem ela o viu, mas o gato que estava no colo dela percebeu que alguém os observava, e saltou para a porta. Sirius se abaixou, e enquanto Anne ia até a porta, ele abriu a janela e entrou silenciosamente, ouvindo ela ralhar com o gato.  
  
- Snuffles... Da próxima vez que você ver um cachorro, tente não me assustar, está bem?  
  
Anne ergueu o rosto, e enquanto ela olhava espantada para ele, Sirius a encarava pela primeira vez depois de doze anos. Ela estava diferente da Anne de doze anos atrás. O rosto estava pálido, e os cabelos negros iam até pouco abaixo da cintura, mas a diferença estava no olhar. Era um olhar corajoso, apesar da surpresa por vê-lo, um olhar de quem havia sofrido, mas havia encontrado força de vontade para continuar, e ele sabia que isso era algo que ela nunca mais perderia.   
  
Sirius encarou Anne somente por poucos segundos. A vida dela era mais uma das vidas que haviam sido estragadas por sua culpa, e essa culpa era forte o bastante para fazer com que ele se sentisse intimidado.  
  
Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Sirius sentia que Anne o observava, e ele pensou com sarcasmo que a única coisa que ele queria fazer era dizer o que aconteceu com Harry, mas ver Anne outra vez trouxe a lembrança do filho que ela esperava, e antes que percebesse, estava perguntando pela criança.  
  
- Onde está a criança? - ele perguntou com os olhos pulando de um objeto para o outro, sem se fixar em nenhum ponto.  
  
Sirius percebeu que a pergunta não deixou Anne muito à vontade, e ela desviou o rosto, evitando o encarar. Ele desejou que o que estivesse pensando não fosse verdade, mas quando Anne conseguiu falar, ela disse exatamente o que ele temia.  
  
- Não tem criança. Eu perdi o bebê.  
  
Por alguns segundos, Sirius olhou fixamente para Anne, que se assustou com o olhar dele. Era um olhar vazio, que não demonstrava nada. Um olhar que só uma pessoa que somente por ter sofrido demais e já ter se acostumado com a dor que poderia ter.  
  
Sirius tentou esconder a dor e o sentimento de culpa que sentia. Mais uma vez ele havia falhado com Anne. Primeiro, quando quebrou a promessa de protegê-la sempre, depois, quando foi preso, deixando-a sozinha, e agora, ele se culpava pela perda do filho.  
  
Porém, Sirius não tinha tempo para lamentar a perda do filho, pois agora, sabendo que não havia filho nenhum, ele tinha certeza de que não havia mais qualquer laço entre ele e Anne, e que o que quer que ele sofresse, ela não seria afetada diretamente.   
  
- Você está aqui por causa do Harry, não é?  
  
A voz de Sirius trouxe Anne de volta a realidade, e ela não se surpreendeu por Sirius saber o que ela estava fazendo morando perto da casa dos tios de Harry, afinal, ele a havia encontrado.  
  
- Sim. Eu estou aqui para proteger o garoto.  
  
- O garoto que sobreviveu...! - Sirius disse com um sarcasmo que magoou Anne - Se você quer que ele continue sendo o garoto que sobreviveu, você está fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Eu vi Harry fugindo de casa a alguns minutos no Nôitibus Andante.  
  
Uma onda de raiva invadiu Anne quando Sirius desprezou o seu trabalho, e por alguns instantes, ela se sentiu novamente a garota de quinze anos que havia sido, mas quando se lembrou que Harry estava fora de casa, conseguiu se controlar.  
  
- Onde você o viu?  
  
- Há umas oito ruas daqui. - ele olhou com impaciência para Anne, e disse com desprezo, magoando-a propositalmente. Não poderia deixar ela amá-lo novamente. Ele era um fugitivo, que espécie de futuro poderia dar para ela? - Você está esperando o que para avisar Dumbledore?  
  
Anne ficou por alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer, atrapalhada.  
  
- Vamos logo, o Harry não pode ficar perdido por aí! Não com ele....  
  
Anne olhou com curiosidade para Sirius. Parecia que ele sabia algo que ela não sabia.  
  
- Ele quem?  
  
Sirius olhou assustado para Anne. Ele só havia pensado em voz alta, não esperava que ela o escutasse.  
  
- Vá avisar Dumbledore, quando você voltar nós conversamos melhor.  
  
Anne respondeu com um meneio afirmativo da cabeça, e depois de tomar a poção Melissuco, foi até a lareira e a acendeu.  
  
- Alvo? Alvo, você está aí? - ela perguntou depois de jogar uma espécie de pó nas chamas.  
  
Segundos depois, o rosto do diretor de Hogwarts surgiu na lareira.  
  
- Sim, Arabella. Aconteceu alguma coisa com Harry?  
  
- Harry fugiu de casa, ele está no Nôitibus Andante.  
  
- Você sabe para onde ele foi?  
  
Anne mordeu os lábios, pensando em se virar e perguntar se Sirius sabia de algo, mas ela não queria denunciá-lo.  
  
- Não, Alvo, eu não sei de nada. Só vi Harry entrando no Nôitibus.  
  
- Está bem, Arabella, obrigado por me avisar. Eu falarei com o Ministério, eles terão mais chances de encontrar Harry.  
  
- Eu acho que alguém deveria ir à casa dos tios dele para saber o que aconteceu.  
  
- Eu cuidarei disso. Obrigado, Arabella.  
  
Em seguida, o rosto de Dumbledore desapareceu, e Anne voltou para a sala, no corpo de Arabella Figg. Pouco antes de entrar na sala, ela sentiu um vento frio, mas o ignorou e falou para Sirius.  
  
- Já avisei Dumbledore, agora, Sirius, você poderia me explicar o que você está escondendo?  
  
Só depois que ela terminou de falar é que percebeu que a sala estava vazia, e a porta aberta. Anne olhou com decepção para a porta, percebendo o que havia acontecido: Sirius havia ido embora, e não voltaria tão cedo. Anne caminhou lentamente em direção à porta, e tentou ver um cão preto na rua, mas não o encontrou, e fechou a porta. Enquanto fechava, se lembrou do desprezo de Sirius ao falar sobre ela proteger Harry, e murmurou num misto de raiva e decepção.  
  
- Você vai ver, Sirius. - ela ergueu o rosto com altivez - Eu vou proteger Harry como ninguém seria capaz.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Assim que Anne foi falar com Dumbledore, Sirius saiu pela porta, e se transformou em cachorro outra vez. Não poderia ficar mais tempo na casa de Arabella Figg, poderia ser descoberto, ou pior ainda, poderia não resistir a todo o amor que ainda sentia por Anne.  
  
Pelo menos o Ministério agora deveria estar procurando por Harry, e assim que o encontrasse, ele ficaria em segurança até voltar para Hogwarts, mas Sirius ainda não estava tranqüilo. Pedro estava em Hogwarts, e ele era o único que sabia disso. Não, não poderia acreditar que Harry estava seguro. O cão que Sirius era olhou para o céu, e partiu, com somente uma obsessão: ir para Hogwarts.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne sentou-se na cama de uma vez, sentindo uma dormência familiar no braço esquerdo. O que ela esperava desde o começo de setembro de 1994, quando viu a Marca do braço esquerdo brilhar vivamente, havia acontecido. Voldemort havia voltado. Rapidamente, Anne se levantou, cobriu-se com uma capa negra, e aparatou.  
  
Demorou alguns instantes para ela perceber onde havia desaparatado. Era um cemitério, e ao ouvir vozes, Anne se escondeu atrás de uma lápide antes que fosse descoberta, e passou a observar a cena.  
  
Vários bruxos envolvidos em capas negras também acabavam de desaparatar, e iam à direção de Voldemort. Ele poderia ter ficado treze anos vagando pelo mundo, sem estar vivo ou morto, mas agora, havia voltado, e ainda era poderoso, Anne reconheceu.  
  
Voldemort recepcionou os Comensais com crueldade, e ela não esperava outra coisa. Em seguida, ele virou-se para Pettigrew, e Anne olhou com desprezo para o bruxo. Rabicho só havia procurado Voldemort porque não tinha mais a proteção do disfarce de rato, pelo menos não em Hogwarts. Anne sabia que o bruxo estava vivo porque Dumbledore contou a ela todos os acontecimentos do terceiro ano de Harry, e disse que o garoto precisava ser vigiado mais atentamente.  
  
Rabicho recebeu uma nova mão, e Voldemort continuou a falar com seus Comensais.  
  
- ...E aqui temos seis Comensais da Morte ausentes... três morreram a meus serviços. Um demasiado covarde para voltar... ele me pagará. Um que eu acredito ter me deixado para sempre... este será morto, é claro... e um que continua sendo meu mais fiel servo, e que já reingressou no meu serviço. Ele está em Hogwarts, esse servo fiel, e foi graças a seus esforços que nosso jovem amigo chegou aqui esta noite.   
  
Os Comensais olharam para o garoto que estava no meio do círculo, e só então Anne viu que Harry estava lá, mas ela não fez nada para ajudar o filho de Lílian e Tiago Potter, nem quando Voldemort o atingiu com o feitiço Cruccio. Anne continuou escondida, observando o que estava acontecendo.  
  
Voldemort e Harry duelavam. Anne não deixou de admirar o sangue-frio de Harry. Apesar de ter sido atingido pelo Cruccio mais uma vez, ter resistido ao feitiço Imperio, ele conseguiu escapar por instantes de Voldemort, mas foi corajoso o bastante para encarar o Lord das Trevas e lutar.  
  
Os dois disseram o feitiço ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhum dos dois foi atingido. Ao invés disso, um fio de luz uniu as duas varinhas, e os corpos de Harry e Voldemort flutuaram no ar. Harry titubeou, e a luz que saía da varinha de Voldemort se aproximou da sua varinha, mas o garoto segurou a sua própria varinha com determinação. Em seguida, a luz começou a voltar em direção à varinha de Voldemort vagarosamente, enquanto a varinha do bruxo tremia em sua mão, e sons de grito e dor começaram a sair dela, sendo seguidos pela sombra da mão de Rabicho e mais gritos de dor.  
  
Então algo muito largo começou a sair da varinha de Voldemort. Primeiro a cabeça, depois o corpo, e Anne viu o vulto de um rapaz, quase que como um fantasma, que falou com Harry.   
  
Mais gritos de dor saíram da varinha... Um outro vulto surgiu, e uma mulher saiu da varinha de Voldemort. Era Berta Jorkins, Anne se lembrava dela de Hogwarts, apesar dela ter estado alguns anos adiantados a ela.  
  
Uma outra cabeça surgiu. Anne não respirava, na expectativa de confirmar uma suspeita de quem seria o próximo vulto a sair da varinha. Era Lílian Potter, e logo depois, o vulto de Tiago Potter saiu da varinha de Voldemort. Eles falaram com Harry, enquanto Voldemort os encarava com surpresa e temor, mas sem reagir.  
  
Anne não conseguia escutar o que os Potter falavam, mas quando Harry quebrou o elo que unia as duas varinhas, ela soube o que Tiago e Lílian falaram com o filho. Os olhos de Harry foram à direção de um troféu que estava quase ao lado de Anne, mas antes de segurar o troféu, Harry correu em direção ao corpo do rapaz, ignorando os Comensais que o perseguiam, e os feitiços que passavam pelo eu corpo, não o atingindo por poucos centímetros.  
  
Harry conseguiu alcançar o rapaz, mas estava claro que se ele tentasse ir até o troféu, seria capturado por Voldemort, mas o garoto surpreendeu a todos quando apontou a varinha para o troféu, e disse o feitiço, a última coisa que disse antes de desaparecer.  
  
- Accio!  
  
Os Comensais ainda tentaram lançar feitiços, apesar de Harry não estar mais no cemitério, porém, não queriam encarar Voldemort depois de terem deixado o garoto escapar.  
  
- Seus imprestáveis! - Voldemort bradou com fúria depois de um silêncio tenso - Mesmo depois de treze anos, vocês ainda cometem os mesmos erros estúpidos!  
  
- Mas, mestre, nós não...  
  
- Quieto, Macnair! Saia da minha frente! Todos vocês, desapareçam!  
  
E antes que Voldemort mudasse de idéia, os Comensais aparataram, exceto Rabicho, que foi falar com o Lord das Trevas.  
  
- Me-me-mestre, aquele menino só teve sorte, eu garanto que da próxima vez...  
  
- Você não ouviu o que eu disse, Rabicho?! Desapareça, seu verme inútil!  
  
- Si-si-sim, milorde, sim... - ele disse balançando a cabeça várias vezes, e voltou para a casa.  
  
Ao se ver sozinho, Voldemort soltou um suspiro, e virou-se.   
  
- E quanto a você... - ele disse olhando em direção à lápide na qual Anne estava escondida - Prefere se revelar, ou terei que ir até aí?  
  
Anne fechou os olhos, e sem hesitar, levantou-se. Se Voldemort ficou surpreso ao ver a mulher, soube disfarçar muito bem.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora... Adrianne Snape... Pensei que estava morta... - em nenhum momento o Lord das Trevas desviou o olhar astuto de Anne.   
  
- Você não é o único... - ela respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico - Mas, como pode ver, estou de volta.  
  
Voldemort observou Anne cuidadosamente. Podia sentir que ela estava nervosa, mas ao mesmo tempo, ansiosa. Não mataria ela agora. Queria ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, afinal, ela não o procuraria por nada.  
  
- E como você... - ele disse em tom sarcástico - ... voltou do mundo dos mortos?  
  
- Tudo aconteceu no ataque aos Potter. Eu fui atingida por um feitiço, e desmaiei. Quando acordei, estava no corpo de Arabella Figg. Sirius Black havia trocado nossas identidades.  
  
- Por que ele faria isso? - o Lord das Trevas perguntou astutamente.  
  
- Ele sempre foi apaixonado por mim, desde Hogwarts. - ela respondeu em tom firme - Queria... me proteger. - ela disse com um sorriso irônico - Eu pensei em fugir quando percebi que não iria para Azkaban porque todos me consideravam morta, mas quando Black disse que eu iria me esconder com os Potter, achei que o melhor seria fingir que estava arrependida de tudo o que eu fiz, e me escondi com os Potter. Queria conseguir o máximo de informações possíveis para entregá-las a milorde.  
  
- Você se escondeu com os Potter? - ele olhou enfurecido para Anne - Então porque não me disse imediatamente onde eles estavam?  
  
- Eu não poderia fazer sem que Sirius desconfiasse de mim, e eu pretendia continuar espionando a Ordem da Fênix depois que os Potter fossem mortos.  
  
- E quando você pretendia me contar o que sabia sobre os Potter? - Voldemort disse começando a duvidar de que Anne falava a verdade.  
  
- Eu fui para o castelo de milorde enquanto Sirius levava Pedro para fazer o feitiço Fidelius, mas quando cheguei, não havia ninguém, e eu tive que voltar, Sirius não poderia suspeitar que eu não estava arrependida. Cheguei na casa dele antes que Sirius voltasse, e por pouco ele não descobriu a verdade. Depois disso, não tive mais nenhuma oportunidade de sair de casa, e infelizmente, milorde perdeu os poderes em Godric's Hollow.  
  
Voldemort encarou Anne com os olhos semicerrados. O que ela dizia poderia ser verdade ou mentira, mas ele iria arriscar confiar nela. Era mais prudente tê-la por perto. Se estivesse sendo enganado, Adrianne teria o merecido castigo.  
  
- Sim, hoje sei que fui apressado demais, e confiei nas pessoas erradas... Por isso, não quero cometer mais o mesmo erro, e pergunto porque deveria confiar em você...  
  
Um sorriso de triunfo surgiu no rosto de Anne.  
  
- Assim que os Potter morreram, Dumbledore quis falar com Arabella Figg, e eu fui, disfarçada com a poção Polissuco. Ele me disse que era da vontade dos Potter que eu fosse a tutora de Harry caso algo acontecesse com Sirius Black, e eu aceitei proteger Harry Potter. Eu sei onde o garoto está, e posso levar milorde até ele assim que for possível, embora eu ache que seria melhor esperar um pouco mais. Eu posso conseguir informações valiosas da Ordem da Fênix, afinal, Dumbledore nunca desconfiaria de Arabella Figg.  
  
- E como ninguém nunca suspeitou que a Arabella Figg que eles conheciam não era a mesma que cuidava de Harry? Afinal, o efeito da poção Polissuco só dura uma hora...  
  
- Milorde, meu irmão sempre foi interessado em poções, e eu aprendi muitas com ele, inclusive a poção Melissuco, muito mais forte que a Polissuco. Severo nunca imaginou que eu poderia usar o conhecimento dele contra seus aliados. - ela finalizou com uma expressão de triunfo no rosto.  
  
Voldemort observou Anne minuciosamente, e percebeu o que havia sentido de estranho na mulher no dia em que ela recebeu a Marca. Adrianne Snape era traiçoeira, assim como o pai havia sido, e ele estava satisfeito por tê-la como aliada.   
  
- Será ótimo contar com seus serviços, Snape. Você está preparada?  
  
- Milorde. - ela disse, ajoelhando-se - Estou aqui para servi-lo.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne soube que Bartolomeu não estava morto, mas não chegou a ver o antigo namorado. Antes que isso acontecesse, ele recebeu o beijo do dementador, mas logo ela esqueceu-se de Bartolomeu. Tinha várias coisas para fazer. Diariamente, mandava para Voldemort informações sobre Harry, a família, a casa, e o que ele estava fazendo nas férias.  
  
Paralelo a isso, Anne foi para a primeira reunião da Ordem da Fênix como Arabella Figg. Remo Lupin a avisou, e no dia marcado, ela foi para o castelo de Hogwarts.  
  
Anne estava ansiosa pela reunião, pois iria reencontrar o irmão depois de tantos anos. Remo havia dito que Severo fazia parte da Ordem, e Anne não sabia como iria conseguir encarar o irmão. Apesar dela estar espionando para Voldemort, ainda amava o irmão, e sempre amaria.  
  
Como da outra vez que esteve em Hogwarts, Hagrid a recepcionou, e a levou até a sala do diretor. A sala de reuniões da Ordem ficava escondida na sala de Dumbledore, e lá estavam vários bruxos que Anne conhecia do Ministério, como Mundungo Fletcher, Alastor Moody, e outros. Anne não encontrou Severo, mas viu que Sirius estava lá, e evitou olhá-lo. Ele sempre percebeu o que ela sentia somente olhando para ela, e Anne temia que ele descobrisse que ela era a espiã de Voldemort.  
  
A reunião começou quando Dumbledore entrou na sala. Ele falou sobre o que a Ordem da Fênix faria para impedir o avanço de Voldemort, e então soube porque Severo não estava lá. Naquela noite, ele havia sentido o chamado de Voldemort mais uma vez, e foi mostrar para o Lord das Trevas que era fiel a ele, e não a Dumbledore, mas tudo não passava de um truque. Severo seria o espião da Ordem da Fênix na Ordem das Trevas, e Anne não deixou de pensar o quanto isso era irônico.  
  
No restante da reunião, Dumbledore informou o que os outros iriam fazer. Hagrid e a diretora de Beauxbatons iriam procurar os gigantes. Fletcher e Moody tentariam descobrir no Ministério as pessoas que começariam a mostrar simpatia por Voldemort. Sirius e Remo estavam trabalhando na tradução de uns pergaminhos velhos, e estavam quase descobrindo qual era o feitiço que somente Harry Potter seria capaz de executar para derrotar Voldemort.   
  
A reunião terminou sem que Dumbledore dissesse o que queria que Arabella Figg fizesse, mas antes que ela fosse embora, o diretor a chamou.  
  
- Espere, Arabella. Eu gostaria de falar com você a sós, se não se importar.  
  
- De forma alguma, Alvo - Anne, no corpo de Arabella Figg, respondeu, sem deixar de notar o olhar curioso de Sirius.  
  
- O que eu tenho para falar com você não é assunto da Ordem, pelo menos não diretamente, por isso esperei para conversarmos ao final da reunião. Depois dos acontecimentos do último ano na escola, Arabella, eu achei que Harry e os outros alunos estariam mais seguros com uma professora com maior experiência em combate contra as Artes das Trevas, e pensei se você não gostaria de ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no próximo período letivo de Hogwarts.  
  
Arabella Figg sorriu, encantada com a proposta.  
  
- Mas é claro que aceito, Alvo! Terei o maior prazer em ensinar novamente aqui em Hogwarts! - enquanto sorria, Anne pensava em quão orgulhoso Voldemort ficaria dela, e depois de se despedir do diretor, voltou para casa.  
  
Enquanto se deitava, Anne sentiu a tatuagem queimar no braço esquerdo, e aparatou, reaparecendo na sala de reuniões da Ordem das Trevas, no antigo castelo de Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort estava sentado na mesma cadeira imponente, e com um gesto da mão, fez com que Anne se aproximasse.  
  
- Seu irmão acabou de sair do castelo. Ele me disse que estava arrependido de ter dado informações sobre a Ordem das Trevas para Dumbledore, que não passava de um velho maluco e tolo por insistir em lutar contra mim, e disse que ele não era estúpido para ficar no lado perdedor novamente - ele olhou com ardileza para Anne.  
  
Era um teste. Desde que Anne havia procurado Voldemort, ele testava a lealdade dela, e Anne sabia que estava sendo testada.  
  
- Ele está nos espionando. Dumbledore disse hoje que era esse o trabalho de Severo.  
  
- Muito bem, Adrianne... - Voldemort olhou com aprovação para ela - Qual castigo você acha que ele merece?  
  
Anne fez um meneio com a cabeça, e respondeu calmamente.  
  
- Nenhum, milorde.  
  
A expressão de Voldemort não se alterou, exceto por um brilho cruel em seu olhar.  
  
- Está protegendo o seu irmão?  
  
Anne deu uma pequena risada.  
  
- Claro que não, milorde! Mas se soubermos usar Severo, ele poderá nos ser muito útil.  
  
- Explique-se - Voldemort disse friamente.  
  
- Poderemos passar informações erradas sobre o que faremos para ele, assim confundiremos a Ordem da Fênix.   
  
- Continue.   
  
- Precisaremos que alguém seja culpado quando os planos de Dumbledore começarem a falhar, e quando a Ordem da Fênix for derrotada. Severo já foi um dos seus Comensais mais fiéis, não será difícil para os membros da Ordem da Fênix concluir que ele resolveu retomar os velhos hábitos, ao invés de suspeitarem de que outra pessoa traiu a Ordem da Fênix. É por isso que Severo é mais útil para nós vivo que morto. Quanto ao castigo, acho que os aliados de Dumbledore poderão fazer esse trabalho sujo - ela finalizou com um brilho de triunfo no olhar.  
  
- Ótimo plano, Adrianne... - Voldemort disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, e um brilho de satisfação no olhar - Agora conte-me tudo sobre a reunião. O que você terá que fazer?  
  
- Eu não recebi nenhuma missão da Ordem, mas Dumbledore pediu que eu ensinasse em Hogwarts..  
  
- Será perfeito ter você em Hogwarts, vigiando aquele garoto por mim... - ele sorriu astutamente, mas ficou sério em seguida - O que os outros estão fazendo?  
  
- Hagrid e a diretora de Beauxbatons irão procurar os gigantes. Fletcher e Moody tentarão descobrir que funcionários do Ministério estarão do nosso lado. Black e Lupin estão trabalhando na tradução de um pergaminho que fala sobre o feitiço que poderá destruí-lo, milorde.  
  
O que Anne disse pareceu deixar Voldemort muito satisfeito.  
  
- Eles estão muito atrasados... Os gigantes estão praticamente do nosso lado, e os funcionários do Ministério que são nossos aliados foram advertidos a não demonstrar de forma nenhuma lealdade a mim... Eu não vou cometer os erros do passado...  
  
- E o pergaminho? - Anne perguntou - Eu posso descobrir facilmente o que está escrito. Sirius Black é tão vulnerável... - ela sorriu com sarcasmo, e um brilho de prazer surgiu em seus olhos. Seria fácil seduzir Sirius. Já havia feito isso para poder ficar na Inglaterra quando estava escondida com os Potter.  
  
- Não será necessário, Adrianne. Eu já tive aquele pergaminho em minhas mãos, e o tenho traduzido.  
  
Anne olhou com surpresa para Voldemort.  
  
- Então qual é o feitiço que Ravenclaw usou? Como podemos impedi-lo?  
  
- Ravenclaw se lembrou de um feitiço que há tempos havia sido proibido de ser executado por qualquer algum bruxo. Você conhece as três Maldições Imperdoáveis, é claro... Esse feitiço é pior do que todas as três Maldições... Ele suga toda a magia de um bruxo, e por fazer isso, não existe um contra-feitiço, já que quando um bruxo é atingido por esse feitiço, toda a sua magia desaparece. Potter me tornou algo mais desprezível que um fantasma, mas eu ainda possuía magia, por isso consegui recuperar meu corpo. Se eu for atingido por esse feitiço, não haverá nenhuma possibilidade de eu me recuperar.  
  
Anne olhou impressionada para Voldemort, e admirou a inteligência da fundadora da Corvinal. Realmente, aquele feitiço era a arma perfeita contra Voldemort. Se ele fosse atingido, estaria derrotado para sempre.   
  
- Então devemos impedir que Dumbledore descubra qual é o feitiço imediatamente! - ela disse com veemência.   
  
- De forma nenhuma, Adrianne. - Voldemort disse com um brilho de triunfo - Pelo menos não por enquanto. Eu sei de algo que talvez aquele velho amante de trouxas não saiba...  
  
- O que? - ela perguntou, intrigada.  
  
- Harry Potter não é o único descendente dos Potter. - o Lord das Trevas sorriu ao ver o olhar surpreso da Comensal - O pai de Tiago Potter tinha uma irmã que se casou com um trouxa, e foi morar com ele. Eles tiveram um filho, mas quando eu soube desse detalhe, eles já haviam sido mortos, e o menino estava desaparecido. Não sabemos se ele está morto ou vivo, mas eu poderei saber com a sua ajuda.  
  
-Eu farei o que for da vontade de milorde. - Anne disse humildemente.  
  
- Em Hogwarts há um registro de todas as crianças que nascem com magia no sangue, e esse registro só desaparece quando o bruxo morre. Eu quero que você procure o registro desse garoto. O nome dele é Jack Hardwyn. Se ele estiver vivo, eu não precisarei me preocupar com Harry Potter, pois só o descendente mais velho é capaz de realizar esse feitiço.  
  
Anne concordou com um aceno de cabeça.  
  
- No que depender de mim, milorde, eu descobrirei tudo, e não deixarei que Dumbledore suspeite de qualquer coisa - ela disse corajosamente.   
  
Depois de Bartolomeu Crouch, Voldemort não esperava encontrar um Comensal fiel, mas Anne o surpreendia cada vez mais. Enquanto ela aparatava, ele a observava com um olhar de aprovação. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que Anne era, de todos os Comensais, a mais leal a ele. 


	29. Capítulo 28: Jogo duplo

28. JOGO DUPLO  
  
  
  
Harry acordou desanimado. Era aniversário do seu primo Duda, e ele ficaria na casa de Arabella Figg enquanto seus tios e Duda comemorariam a data em um parque de diversões.  
  
Não que Harry quisesse ir com os Dursley. Na verdade, quanto mais tempo ele ficasse longe dos parentes, melhor seria. O problema era ter que ficar na casa de Arabella Figg.  
  
Arabella Figg era uma senhora idosa que morava na rua de frente à casa dos Dursley, e sempre que eles não podiam ficar com Harry, eles pediam para a vizinha cuidar do garoto. Harry se animaria mais se a casa da mulher não cheirasse a repolho e se ela não passasse o tempo a falar dos gatos dela.  
  
Com um suspiro de desânimo, Harry desceu e encontrou os Dursley na sala, já arrumados.  
  
- Venha comigo. - tia Petúnia disse com desagrado - Tenho que deixar você na casa da senhora Figg antes de irmos.  
  
Harry não pensou em reclamar por não ter comido ainda, e foi com a tia até a casa da vizinha.  
  
Aquele verão estava sendo o pior de todos. Apesar de Rony e Mione mandarem cartas quase que diariamente para ele, Harry não conseguia se animar. Voldemort havia voltado no final do semestre passado, mais forte do que nunca, e nesse reencontro, um colega de Hogwarts havia sido morto.  
  
Harry gostaria de poder desabafar com alguém, mas não queria preocupar os amigos, e Sirius estava trabalhando em uma missão secretíssima da Ordem, ele havia dito na última carta.   
  
- Bom dia, senhora Figg! - o tom falso da voz de tia Petúnia tirou Harry de seus pensamentos - Eu trouxe Harry para passar o dia com a senhora, já que ele preferiu não ir para o parque, e eu não posso deixar o garoto sozinho, algo pode acontecer! - ela disse as últimas palavras quase num sussurro.  
  
Arabella Figg concordou com a cabeça, parecendo preocupada com Harry, sem suspeitar que Petúnia estava preocupada com sua casa.  
  
- Não há problema nenhum, senhora Dursley, ficar com Harry vai ser uma alegria para mim - a senhora Figg olhou com compaixão para Harry, e por alguns instantes, ele se arrependeu de não querer ficar com a vizinha.  
  
- Que ótimo, querida! - a tia Petúnia disse, animada por se livrar do sobrinho, e voltou-se para ele - Eu já vou indo, seu tio e Duda estão me esperando. Comporte-se! - ela advertiu em tom irritado, e saiu, deixando a senhora Figg e Harry a sós.  
  
- Entre, garotinho... - a senhora Figg disse educadamente, mas antes que Harry pudesse entrar, um dos gatos da senhora Figg saltou na frente dele - Snuffles, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para você parar de assustar as pessoas?!  
  
Enquanto a senhora Figg falava, Harry olhou com incredulidade para ela. Snuffles era o apelido pelo qual ele chamava Sirius quando conversava com Rony e Mione em Hogwarts e por cartas.   
  
- É melhor você ficar do lado de fora, Snuffles, a não ser que queira me ver irritada! - o gato miou raivosamente para a senhora Figg, e desapareceu entre as plantas do jardim. A senhora Figg olhou para Harry - Desculpe-me pelo Snuffles, às vezes ele não sabe se comportar. Mas, entre!  
  
Harry entrou na casa, ainda curioso. Será que a senhora Figg conhecia Sirius? Não, era impossível. A senhora Figg era uma mulher muito cética, parecia abominar qualquer coisa que lembrasse magia. Deveria ser apenas uma coincidência.  
  
O restante do dia passou sem nenhum outro problema. Harry viu as fotos dos gatos da senhora Figg sem empolgação, comeu um pudim com gosto de queimado, mas apesar de tudo isso, Harry conseguiu ficar desanimado quando a campainha tocou, e ouviu a voz de tia Petúnia enquanto ela conversava com a senhora Figg.  
  
- Harry! - o rapaz se levantou do sofá quando a tia o chamou, e foi até ela - Obrigada, senhora Figg, por cuidar dele.  
  
- Não há de que.  
  
A senhora Figg começou a fechar a porta, mas tia Petúnia fez ela parar.  
  
- Harry, você não diz nada para a senhora Figg?  
  
Harry voltou-se para a senhora Figg, mas nesse instante, ele sentiu sua cicatriz doer como não havia doído durante todas as férias. A mão que ele havia erguido parou no ar, e ele engoliu em seco. Não poderia deixar que transparecesse o que estava sentindo. Harry tentou se recuperar o mais rapidamente possível, e respondeu com dificuldade.  
  
- Obrigado, senhora Figg, por ter cuidado de mim, e desculpe qualquer incômodo.  
  
A senhora Figg sorriu graciosamente.  
  
- Não foi incômodo nenhum, Harry.   
  
A senhora Figg se afastou da porta, e esticou o braço esquerdo para acariciar o rosto de Harry, mas quando fez isso, Harry viu, nitidamente, a Marca Negra de Voldemort. Harry deu um passo para trás num impulso, e seu rosto empalideceu. Percebendo o mal-estar de Harry, e achando que era porque não queria ser tocado, a senhora Figg abaixou a mão e sorriu.  
  
- Eu posso cuidar do Harry sempre que for necessário, senhora Dursley.  
  
Tia Petúnia respondeu com um aceno da cabeça, e empurrando Harry, se afastou da casa da velha vizinha.  
  
Anne só teve tempo de fechar a porta para a imagem de Arabella Figg desaparecer, e reassumir seu corpo. Ela olhou para o braço esquerdo, e aparatou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne não precisou cuidar de Harry no restante do verão, mas ela tinha muitas coisas a fazer. As aulas em Hogwarts começariam em setembro, e ela preparava o material das aulas. Além disso, havia as reuniões da Ordem da Fênix e os encontros com Voldemort. Rapidamente, o verão passou, e dois dias antes das aulas começarem, Anne foi para Hogwarts no corpo de Arabella Figg, para ser apresentada aos outros professores.  
  
Mais uma vez, Severo não estava em Hogwarts por causa de uma missão da Ordem das Trevas. Anne só reencontraria o irmão na festa de volta às aulas.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
O grande salão de Hogwarts estava cheio. Os alunos conversavam animadamente, mas todos se calaram quando a professora Minerva entrou no salão, seguida pelos novos alunos. Todos olhavam surpresos para um garoto franzino, de cabelos castanhos sem brilho, que estava numa cadeira de rodas, exceto os sonserinos, que apontavam para o garoto e não escondiam o riso de deboche.  
  
A seleção começou, e enquanto os alunos eram selecionados para as casas, alguns conversavam sobre em qual casa o garotinho na cadeira de rodas ficaria. A seleção estava quase no fim. Só restava um aluno para ser selecionado, o garoto na cadeira de rodas, e a diretora da Grifinória anunciou o nome dele.  
  
- William Wilder!  
  
Empurrando a cadeira com as próprias mãos, William andou até a professor McGonagall, que colocou o chapéu sobre a cabeça do garoto. Não demorou muito para o chapéu dar a resposta.  
  
- Sonserina!  
  
Pela primeira vez naquela noite, mas não pela última, os alunos emudeceram, e olharam abismados para o chapéu. Os sonserinos estavam visivelmente irritados, e enquanto William Wilder ia até a mesa, eles olharam com desprezo para o garoto. Antes que os alunos começassem a conversar entre si, Dumbledore se levantou.  
  
- Sejam bem-vindos, alunos, para mais um ano em Hogwarts! Sei que todos devem estar ansiosos para o banquete, mas antes, gostaria de apresentar a vocês a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Arabella Figg.  
  
Os alunos começaram a cochichar entre si, falando sobre Arabella Figg com admiração, enquanto a professora entrava no salão e cumprimentava os professores da grande mesa antes de se sentar, mas ela estancou quando viu Severo.  
  
Ao ver o irmão depois de tantos anos, Anne pendeu a respiração. Ele estava diferente, com uma aparência mais sombria do que da última vez que o vira, e havia um brilho de raiva no olhar, mas foi outra coisa que a surpreendeu mais ainda, e ela não conseguiu ficar calada.  
  
- Severo Snape, o que você fez com o seu cabelo?!  
  
O burburinho de conversa terminou imediatamente, e todos os alunos olharam pasmos para a professora, até mesmo alguns professores, mas isso só durou um segundo. No instante seguinte, todo o salão explodiu em uma gargalhada, e o professor Snape olhou para Arabella Figg com ódio enquanto murmurava em tom ofendido.  
  
- Minha higiene pessoal só diz respeito a mim, professora.  
  
Anne, no corpo de Arabella Figg, hesitou ante o olhar furioso do irmão, e quando falou, gaguejou um pouco.  
  
- Sim, sim, claro, professor, me desculpe, eu...  
  
- Bella, é melhor você se sentar - a professora McGonagall falou, severa.  
  
- Sim, Minnie - Arabella disse humildemente, e se sentou.  
  
Na mesa da Grifinória, Rony Weasley enxugava algumas lágrimas.  
  
- Não importa como seja a aula da professora Figg, mas já sei que ela vai ser minha professora preferida!  
  
- Francamente, Rony! - Hermione o repreendeu - Teria sido melhor para ela se ela tivesse ficado calada, não acha, Harry?   
  
Mas Harry olhava fixamente para Arabella Figg. Depois que viu a Marca Negra no braço dela, teve certeza que ela era uma bruxa, e que Sirius deveria conhecê-la, mas se ela era uma Comensal, como Dumbledore poderia ter deixado ela ensinar em Hogwarts?  
  
- Harry? - Rony chamava o amigo pela terceira vez, e agora cutucava o ombro dele - O que foi? Você não ouviu a Mione?  
  
- Não, desculpa, mas é que eu estava pensando na nova professora... Eu conheço ela, ela é minha vizinha, não se lembra, Rony, que eu falei de uma mulher que cuidava de mim quando os Dursley saíram?  
  
Rony arregalou os olhos e olhou com surpresa para Harry.  
  
- É mesmo! Você tinha me dito isso, mas na hora eu não pensei que fosse a mesma pessoa... Caracas! Arabella Figg é sua vizinha!  
  
- Mas não é só isso, Rony. - ele continuou falando quase num sussurro - Nessas férias, meus tios me deixaram na casa dela mais uma vez, e eu vi no braço dela a Marca Negra.   
  
Rony e Hermione olharam surpresos para Harry.  
  
- Tem certeza, Harry? Não pode ser, Arabella Figg sempre foi contra Você-Sabe-Quem!  
  
- Não foi só impressão, Harry? Eu já li sobre a professora Figg em alguns livros, e ela não parece ser do tipo que se aliaria a Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
- Sim, Rony, eu tenho certeza, e não foi impressão, Mione. Ela tinha a Marca Negra no braço esquerdo, assim como o Snape. Mas isso não foi o mais estranho. O mais estranho é que um dos gatos dela se chama Snuffles.  
  
Rony deixou cair a coxa de frango que comia, mas foi Hermione quem falou.  
  
- Aí está a prova de que você só teve a impressão de ter visto a Marca, Harry. - ela continuou a frase em tom baixo - Sirius deve conhecer Arabella Figg, por isso adotou o nome de Snuffles, e acho que ele não seria amigo de um Comensal. Quer dizer, ele mal consegue suportar o Snape, apesar dele não ser mais um Comensal. E Dumbledore não deixaria que um Comensal ensinasse em Hogwarts, não depois do que aconteceu no último ano.  
  
Hermione continuou a comer, dando o assunto por encerrado, mas Harry não estava tranqüilo. Assim como o último professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Arabella Figg poderia ser um Comensal de Voldemort, mas se ele não conseguiria convencer nem os próprios amigos, como conseguiria convencer Dumbledore?   
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Qual é a primeira aula? - Rony perguntou para Hermione quando a encontrou na sala comunal da Grifinória na manhã seguinte.  
  
- Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.   
  
- Bem, se ela for um Comensal, vamos saber na aula, afinal, ela não vai querer ensinar Harry Potter a se defender de Você-Sabe-Quem.  
  
Hermione girou os olhos.  
  
- Rony, o Crouch foi nosso professor no ano passado, e apesar dele ser um Comensal, ensinou para Harry como lutar contra a Maldição Império depois que é atingido.  
  
- Então você acha que ela pode ser um Comensal? - Rony perguntou, surpreso.  
  
- É claro que não, Rony. - ela respondeu em tom impaciente - É melhor irmos para o salão, eu não quero chegar atrasada na aula.  
  
Harry acompanhou os amigos até o salão, mas comeu pouco. Pensava num modo de convencer Rony e Hermione de que Arabella Figg era um Comensal, mas parecia que ia ser difícil, quase tão difícil quanto convencer Dumbledore, Harry pensou, enquanto se lembrava da conversa que teve com o diretor e a professora na noite anterior, em que o diretor explicou que Arabella Figg o protegia desde que ele morava com os Dursley.   
  
Assim que os dois amigos terminaram de comer, eles foram para a sala da professora Figg, porém, pararam ao ver a professora Minerva ir falar com eles.  
  
- O diretor quer falar com vocês.  
  
Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram a professora de Transfiguração até a sala de Dumbledore, onde eles entraram depois que Minerva disse a senha.  
  
- Aqui estão eles, diretor.  
  
- Obrigado, Minerva - Dumbledore cumprimentou a colega, que saiu da sala em seguida. Ao ficar a sós com os três alunos, o diretor fez um gesto para eles se sentarem.  
  
- Alguma notícia de Voldemort? - Harry perguntou de supetão, ignorando a careta de Rony.  
  
- Não, Harry, e isso só me faz recear por você. Voldemort deve estar juntando aliados antes de dar o primeiro passo, e para sua segurança, resolvi trazer uma pessoa a Hogwarts para proteger você.  
  
O diretor se levantou, e abriu uma porta, e dela saiu um enorme e peludo cão preto, que imediatamente Harry reconheceu.  
  
- Sirius!  
  
O cão se transformou em Sirius, e abraçou o afilhado. Harry sorriu, feliz por ver o padrinho, pois nas férias, só havia recebido cartas dele.  
  
- Harry!  
  
Dumbledore esperou os dois se separarem para continuar.  
  
- Infelizmente, Sirius não ficará com você por uma razão feliz. Ele está aqui para proteger você, Harry, e deverá permanecer o tempo todo na forma de cão. - diretor disse com severidade, e olhou para os três alunos - Ninguém pode saber que o cachorro de Harry é Sirius.  
  
- Nós não vamos falar nada, Dumbledore - Hermione disse em tom firme.  
  
- Com certeza - Rony concordou, com uma expressão séria no rosto.  
  
- Bem, então é melhor vocês irem para a aula, eu já os atrasei demais.  
  
Sirius, Harry, Rony e Mione se despediram do diretor, e depois de Sirius se transformar em cão, eles saíram.  
  
- O que foi, Snuffles? - Harry perguntou olhando para o cachorro, que tocava a sua mão com o focinho.  
  
- Acho que ele quer saber qual é a próxima aula... - Hermione respondeu em tom duvidoso.  
  
- É Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Snuffles. - Rony disse - A professora é a Arabella Figg, você não conhece? - ele perguntou encarando o cão.  
  
O cão parou de andar, e depois de hesitar, ele desapareceu.  
  
Rony e Harry trocaram olhares intrigados.  
  
- Ehr... - Rony falou, gaguejando um pouco - Acho que você pode estar certo, Harry...   
  
Hermione olhou indignada para os dois.  
  
- Vocês deveriam parar de falar besteira e andar mais rápido. A aula já deve ter começado - e com passos rápidos, a garota foi para a sala de aula.  
  
A professora Figg entrou na sala minutos depois que a sineta tocou, parecendo bastante calma.  
  
- Bom dia, alunos. - ela sorriu - Essa não é a primeira vez que eu dou aulas em Hogwarts, e não é a primeira vez que ensinarei em tempos de trevas, por isso, espero que minhas aulas sejam aproveitadas por todos. Todos vocês têm o livro da matéria?  
  
Os alunos trocaram olhares temerosos enquanto pegavam um livro pequeno, intitulado "O Lado Sombrio das Criaturas Sombrias - Volume 56: Dementadores".   
  
- Vejo que todos têm o livro, ótimo. - a professora Figg sorriu, parecendo não perceber a aflição dos alunos, pois só de tocar no livro, eles se sentiam um pouco tristes - Como vocês podem ver, nós estudaremos os dementadores. Eu soube dos vários acidentes que aconteceram por causa deles, e achei que seria melhor vocês estarem prevenidos caso entrem em contato com dementadores novamente, mas não precisam se preocupar. Teremos muitas aulas teóricas antes de praticarmos com um verdadeiro dementador, e revisaremos as matérias dadas pelos professores dos anos anteriores, afinal, esse é o ano dos N.OM.'s de vocês, se não me engano. - ela se sentou, sorrindo, mas os alunos não estavam nem um pouco animados com a possibilidade de ter aulas práticas com dementadores. - Mas antes de qualquer coisa, é melhor eu conhecer vocês, já que devo crer que vocês já sabem muito sobre mim - Arabella Figg começou a fazer a chamada, e depois se levantou. - Como eu disse antes, estudaremos os dementadores. Alguém sabe me dizer porque os dementadores são tão temidos?  
  
A mão de Hermione ergue-se, mas a professora Figg voltou-se para Simas Finnigan.  
  
- Simas, você poderia responder?  
  
O rapaz olhou surpreso para a professora, e respondeu, depois de gaguejar por instantes.  
  
- Eles sugam a felicidade, professora Figg? - ele disse em tom incerto.  
  
- Muito bem. Qual é a forma mais eficiente de combater um dementador? - ela olhou para Rony - Ronald.  
  
- Conjurando um Patrono.  
  
- Excelente. - Arabella olhou com satisfação, apesar do olhar magoado de Mione - O Patrono é a melhor forma de combater um dementador, e eu os ensinarei a fazer isso, mas antes, vocês conhecerão os dementadores profundamente...  
  
E até o restante da aula, Arabella Figg explicou como os dementadores surgiram, e como um novo dementador era criado. Quando a aula terminou, todos os alunos pareciam animados, menos Mione.  
  
- Nossa, ela é demais! - Simas dizia enquanto saia - Melhor que um vampiro!  
  
- Eu acho que talvez nós não estejamos preparados para lidar com dementadores... - Hermione comentava, em tom ofendido.  
  
- Você está dizendo isso porque não respondeu a nenhuma pergunta. - Rony disse com orgulho, pois por ter respondido à pergunta, havia conquistado cinco pontos para a Grifinória.  
  
- Não é nada disso, Rony... - Hermione ia começar a falar, mas a voz de Arabella fez ela se calar.  
  
- Hermione eu gostaria de falar com você por uns instantes, tudo bem?  
  
- Sim, professora - ela disse com desânimo, enquanto Harry e Rony saíam da sala.  
  
A professora se sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala, e com um gesto, pediu para Hermione se sentar na cadeira à sua frente.  
  
- Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por não ter deixado você responder às perguntas, Hermione. - a professora disse com um sorriso humilde - Eu sabia que você sabia as respostas de todas, por isso pedi para que outros alunos respondessem, não porque não quisesse que você respondesse. Há alguns anos atrás, eu ensinei em Hogwarts por dois anos, e tive o mesmo problema com uma aluna. Ela sabia mais que os outros alunos, por isso, eles não estudavam com tanto afinco quanto ela, até que eu comecei a fazer perguntas para os outros alunos, entende?  
  
- Sim, professora. - Hermione concordou, menos magoada - Eu realmente pensei que a senhora estava com raiva de mim.  
  
- De forma nenhuma, Hermione! - Arabella protestou - Você é muito inteligente, eu não duvido disso, mas eu queria conhecer os outros alunos, e incentivá-los a estudar. Desculpe mais uma vez se eu passei a impressão errada.  
  
- Não precisa se desculpar, professora. - Hermione sorriu. - A senhora fez o certo, e eu às vezes exagero um pouco. - ela admitiu, corando levemente. - Eu não estou mais chateada.  
  
- Então podemos ser amigas?  
  
- Sim - Hermione sorriu, e saiu da sala, mais convencida do que nunca de que Harry estava errado.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Estranhamente, não havia sinal de que Voldemort atacaria em breve, mas a cicatriz incomodava Harry sempre que ele se aproximava da professora Figg. Ele não sabia o que poderia acontecer, mas ninguém além dele parecia preocupado, e com a proximidade do primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada, o ambiente na escola estava o mais calmo possível.  
  
A primeira partida de quadribol da temporada seria Sonserina contra Lufa-lufa, e no dia da partida, as arquibancadas estavam cheias, até mesmo os professores foram assistir ao jogo.  
  
Assim que madame Hooch apitou, ficou claro o quanto o time da Sonserina era superior. Depois que perderam Cedrico, os jogadores da Lufa-lufa ficaram sem rumo, e os sonserinos aproveitavam essa vantagem. Os artilheiros não faziam muito esforço para manter a posse da goles, e os batedores usaram os balaços poucas vezes, mas apesar do time da Sonserina estar vencendo, na arquibancada dos professores, Arabella Figg segurava com força a mão da professora McGonagall durante as jogadas do time.  
  
- Isso! Isso! Vai, Warrington, vai!  
  
- Eu nunca soube dessa sua paixão por quadribol, Bella - Minerva disse com visível irritação pela animação da outra professora.  
  
- Desculpe, Minnie, mas faz tanto tempo que eu não vejo um jogo de quadribol... Acho que me exaltei um pouco... - Arabella Figg se desculpou enquanto sentava no banco, mas no instante seguinte, levantou-se de uma vez, e gritou - Vai, Draco!  
  
No campo, Draco Malfoy voava rapidamente em direção às balizas da Lufa-lufa, sendo perseguido de perto pelo apanhador do outro time. Ele desviou habilmente de um balaço lançado por um dos batedores da Lufa-lufa, e imprimindo mais velocidade à vassoura, ele esticou os braços e pegou a bola dourada.  
  
- Isso! Boa pegada, Draco! - a professora Figg gritava na arquibancada, mas ela não era a única que comemorava. Todos os alunos da Sonserina vibravam.  
  
Os alunos da Grifinória e da Corvinal pareciam decepcionados, mas sabiam que a vitória foi justa. O time da Lufa-lufa estava muito despreparado pois não havia conseguido encontrar um capitão e apanhador à altura de Cedrico. E enquanto os jogadores da Lufa-lufa cumprimentavam os sonserinos humildemente, as arquibancadas foram se esvaziando.  
  
- Nossa, eu nem consigo imaginar a última vez que vi uma partida de quadribol tão emocionante! - Arabella Figg comentava com Minerva McGonagall.  
  
- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse se entusiasmar tanto por quadribol, Bella! Você sempre detestou qualquer tipo de competição, e quando estudávamos, você tentou fazer o impossível para eu largar a vaga de goleira!  
  
- Ora, Minnie, até eu sei que de vez em quando é bom nos distrairmos!  
  
- Arabella tem razão, Minerva.  
  
As duas professoras olharam para trás, somente então percebendo que Dumbledore caminhava atrás delas.   
  
- Viu, Minnie? Ninguém consegue viver só de trabalho, ou estudos... Pelo menos em Hogwarts existem várias distrações, como o quadribol, o baile...  
  
- Baile?! - a outra professora disse, espantada - Bella, no ano passado tivemos um baile por causa do Torneio Tribuxo, mas exceto o Baile de Inverno, não acontecem bailes em Hogwarts desde 1977, e foi você quem sugeriu isso. - Minerva fez uma pausa antes de continuar - Bella, o que está acontecendo? Desde que você começou a dar aulas aqui você está agindo muito estranho.  
  
Arabella desviou o rosto do olhar da professora de Transfiguração, e murmurou, um pouco atrapalhada.  
  
- Ehr... Eu preciso corrigir alguns trabalhos, com licença - em seguida, ela se afastou da professora e do diretor rapidamente, e entrou no castelo.  
  
Minerva McGonagall olhou a outra bruxa se afastar com um brilho estranho no olhar, e quando falou, sua voz tinha um tom temeroso.  
  
- Dumbledore, algo está errado. Essa não é a verdadeira Arabella Figg.  
  
O diretor continuou caminhando, e disse suavemente.  
  
- Oh, Minerva, eu já sabia disso.  
  
A professora parou de andar, mais espantada ainda.  
  
- Você sabia, Dumbledore? Sabia e pediu que ela ensinasse aqui?! E se for outro Comensal?!  
  
- Minerva, essa pessoa teve inúmeras oportunidades para matar Harry. Se fosse mesmo um Comensal, já teria feito isso antes.   
  
- Dumbledore, eu não entendo, como você pode aceitar isso?! - ela perguntou, pasma.  
  
- Minerva, existem coisas que não devemos tentar compreender, somente aceitar. Os Potter devem ter tido suas razões para confiar a vida do filho único a ela, e eu sempre confiei no julgamento de Lílian e de Tiago. - e como se o diálogo não tivesse acontecido, Dumbledore continuou - Mas Arabella está certa... Deveríamos manter o Baile do Inverno... Eu vou pedir para que ela me ajude a preparar a festa...  
  
E ignorando a expressão perplexa de Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore voltou para o castelo.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Os lábios do professor Snape crisparam assim que ele entrou na masmorra onde dava aulas de Poções em Hogwarts e viu o cão preto ao lado de Harry Potter. Severo conseguia admitir trabalhar com Sirius Black por estarem no mesmo lado, mas ele não era obrigado a suportar o cão ao lado de Potter durante suas aulas! Havia discutido isso com Dumbledore, mas, inacreditavelmente, o diretor o convencera a aceitar Sirius. A única conseqüência disso foi que a cada aula de Poções, a Grifinória perdia pelo menos trinta pontos.  
  
Naquele fim de tarde, Snape estava mais irritado do que o costume, e começou a aula abruptamente.  
  
- Nas últimas aulas temos falado sobre a poção Polissuco, mas a poção Polissuco não é nada comparada à poção Melissuco. Enquanto o efeito da poção Polissuco dura somente uma hora, o efeito da poção Melissuco dura o quanto for necessário. Hoje vocês não irão fazer a poção porque é uma poção delicada, e que exige muita concentração do bruxo enquanto é feita.  
  
Na mesa dos alunos, Mione e Harry suspiraram aliviados por não terem que repetir a experiência da aula em que tomaram a poção Polissuco, quando trocaram de corpo com Neville e Rony, respectivamente.  
  
- Em compensação. - Snape continuou, com um estranho sorriso de triunfo no rosto - Faremos um teste para observar os efeitos da poção Melissuco com o sapo de Longbotton e o cão de Potter.  
  
O rosto de Harry empalideceu, mas ele não teve muito tempo para se preocupar. Sirius, sabendo que o sapo assumiria sua forma humana, pulou sobre o caldeirão, transformado em cachorro, e derramou o líquido da poção sobre Severo Snape, que caiu no chão.  
  
Quando o professor se levantou, todos na sala riram, até mesmo os sonserinos, disfarçadamente, claro. No rosto de Snape, cresciam vários espinhos, e suas vestes estavam rasgadas por causa dos espinhos que saíam de sua pele.  
  
- Potter! Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória, e você está em detenção! - ele gritou furioso, e saiu da sala, apressado, para a ala hospitalar.  
  
- Harry, vamos procurar o Snuffles depois do treino, ele merece parabéns por essa! - Rony disse entre uma risada e outra.  
  
- Com certeza! - Harry disse, sorrindo também, e em seguida, os dois foram para o treino de quadribol.  
  
Rony acompanhava Harry porque agora era o goleiro da Grifinória, e Harry foi escolhido como capitão porque ele continuaria no próximo ano em Hogwarts.  
  
Apesar de ser o capitão, ou por ser o capitão, Harry não relaxava nos treinos, e por não ser tão experiente quanto Olívio, ele ouvia os outros jogadores, e aceitava algumas sugestões de jogadas. Por causa disso, o treino terminou mais tarde que o normal.  
  
- Harry, eu estou pregado, você vai demorar muito? - Rony perguntou ao amigo, enquanto os outros iam embora.  
  
- Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas, mas se você quiser, pode ir para o dormitório.  
  
- Certo, Harry.   
  
Rony voltou para o castelo, enquanto Harry guardava as bolas para devolver à Madame Hooch.  
  
O castelo estava silencioso, pois já era quase dez horas. Harry andou mais rápido, queria chegar ao dormitório antes que encontrasse Filch. Já havia deixado as bolas com a professora de vôo, e passava pelo salão quando ouviu vozes.  
  
- ... sempre me atrapalhando, sempre se metendo no que não é do seu interesse!  
  
Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. Era a voz do professor Snape. Cautelosamente, ele andou até uma porta, de onde achava que vinham as vozes.   
  
- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, senão eu seria descoberto, e você sabia muito bem!  
  
O rosto de Harry assumiu uma expressão preocupada ao reconhecer a outra voz como a de Sirius.  
  
- Se você fosse descoberto, seria por sua vontade, Black, não ponha a culpa em mim!  
  
As vozes diminuíram, e Harry encostou o ouvido na porta. Depois de ouvir a voz de Snape sussurrar alguma coisa, o rapaz ouviu a voz do padrinho em tom impaciente.  
  
- Eu pensei que você pudesse esquecer uma brincadeira idiota, mas pelo visto, você nunca vai crescer, Snape!  
  
- Eu poderia até esquecer sua tentativa de me matar, mas como eu poderia esquecer que você matou minha irmã?!  
  
Do outro lado, Harry arregalou os olhos. Nunca imaginou que Severo pudesse ter algum parente, com sua expressão rígida, fazendo com que Harry pensasse que ele nunca teve pais, quanto mais uma irmã, e que ainda por cima ela tivesse sido morta por Sirius.  
  
- Eu não matei Anne! Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer isso? Eu amava sua irmã, como poderia tê-la matado?  
  
Se Harry estava surpreso, agora estava perplexo. Então era por isso que o professor de Poções odiava tanto Sirius... Ele havia se apaixonado pela irmã do Snape, e Snape, por alguma razão, achava que Sirius a matara...   
  
Harry se aproximou mais da porta, mas nesse instante, ouviu passos, e antes que Filch surgisse, foi para o dormitório, pensando na conversa que havia escutado.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne havia se atrasado propositalmente para a reunião da Ordem. Voldemort a pressionava, queria saber se Jack Hardwyn estava vivo ou morto, e sabendo quão cruel o Lord das Trevas poderia ser, ela decidiu que não poderia esperar mais.  
  
Anne sabia onde estava o registro de pessoas com sangue mágico, Minerva McGonagall havia contado sem perceber em uma das várias conversas que as duas tiveram. Ela só precisava de uma oportunidade para entrar na sala do diretor sem que ninguém estivesse lá, e a reunião da Ordem da Fênix era o momento perfeito.  
  
A sala de Dumbledore estava vazia. Com certeza a reunião havia começado, mas se ela se atrasasse, alguém poderia ir procurá-la, então antes que alguém saísse da sala de reunião, Anne, no corpo de Arabella, foi até os registros, e não demorou muito para encontrar o que procurava.  
  
Com um suspiro de alívio, Anne fechou o registro e estava entrando na sala de reunião no momento em que Sirius e Severo entraram na sala do diretor, com expressões pouco amigáveis.  
  
- Vocês estão atrasados, mas não perderam muita coisa. - ela disse amavelmente, como Julie havia dito que Arabella Figg reagiria.  
  
- Culpe o seu amiguinho Black pelo nosso atraso - Severo disse entre dentes, e entrou na sala.  
  
Arabella olhou com fúria para Sirius. Não havia nenhum traço de gentileza em seu rosto, mas sim uma expressão de impaciência e raiva.  
  
- Quando você e ele vão perceber que têm que se unir?  
  
- Não é minha culpa. O seu irmão é que se esqueceu que nós crescemos.  
  
Arabella Figg olhou impaciente para Sirius, e os dois entraram na sala.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Assim que sentiu a Marca arder no seu braço, o corpo de Arabela Figg desapareceu, fazendo com que surgisse o próprio corpo de Anne, e em seguida, ela aparatou. Mesmo estando em Hogwarts, a Marca Negra conseguia ser mais forte que o feitiço que impedia que alguém aparatasse de Hogwarts, e era mais forte que a poção Melissuco também. Sempre que Lord Voldemort chamava Anne, o efeito da poção desaparecia.  
  
Anne desaparatou no salão de reunião da Ordem das Trevas. O lugar estava vazio, exceto por Voldemort, que estava sentado na cadeira, acariciando Nagini.  
  
- Espero que você já tenha o que eu procuro - ele disse com frieza e um olhar calculista.  
  
- Sim, milorde. Eu consegui descobrir - ela disse, ajoelhada.  
  
- E então? Jack Hardwyn está vivo ou morto?  
  
- Hardwyn está morto, milorde.  
  
As mãos de Voldemort se uniram.  
  
- Isso faz com que tenhamos que atacar Hogwarts antes do que eu previa...  
  
- Se me permitir sugerir, milorde... - Anne começou a falar, e depois de um gesto de Voldemort, continuou - Haverá uma visita a Hogsmeade antes das férias de fim de ano, e talvez essa seja a nossa oportunidade de destruir Potter. Se milorde concordar, eu mesma cuidarei para que ele vá para Hogsmeade e fique totalmente desprotegido.  
  
- Perfeito, Adrianne... - Voldemort disse com um olhar sagaz - E será melhor para você se nada der errado. Se esse ataque falhar, Dumbledore irá proteger o garoto mais ainda.   
  
- Eu já falhei alguma vez? - Anne perguntou com um sorriso astuto - Pode confiar em mim. Harry Potter será seu.  
  
Anne ajoelhou-se mais uma vez, e aparatou. 


	30. Capítulo 29: O fim

29. O FIM  
  
  
  
Os alunos estavam animados. Graças a Arabella Figg, o Baile de Inverno do ano passado aconteceria novamente, e esse era o assunto principal das conversas, mas nem todos estavam animados.  
  
William Wilder andava cabisbaixo em sua cadeira de rodas pelo corredor. Evitava ficar na Sonserina sempre que possível, pois quase sempre alguém o importunava com uma brincadeira de mau gosto.  
  
Às vezes ele se lembrava com saudade do terrível orfanato em que morava, e desejava nunca ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts, o que não deixava de ser irônico. Quando recebeu a carta, pensou que finalmente seria respeitado, mas em Hogwarts estava sendo mais humilhado que no orfanato.  
  
O pior de todos era Draco Malfoy. Sempre que Will se encontrava com Malfoy, o loiro fazia questão de mostrar a repulsa que sentia pelo outro. Por isso, quando Will viu Draco dobrando o corredor para entrar no salão principal, o garotinho pousou a mão com firmeza nas rodas, mas Draco já o vira.  
  
- O que foi, Wilder? Vai lubrificar as rodas? Talvez assim você consiga chegar para a aula de Herbologia antes que a aula de Feitiços termine... - ele finalizou com um sorriso zombeteiro.  
  
- Cuide da sua vida, Malfoy - Will resmungou.  
  
- E eu estou cuidando, Wilder. Já pensou se essa sua cadeira estúpida de trouxa quebra em frente à sala de Poções? Como eu irei para a aula de Transfiguração?  
  
Havia um tom de desprezo na voz de Draco que irritou Will, e antes que ele pudesse pensar, ele girou a cadeira, mas antes que avançasse em direção a Malfoy, eles ouviram sons de vozes animadas, e logo surgiram os rostos de Rony, Mione e Harry.  
  
- O que está acontecendo por aqui? - Hermione perguntou com o autoritarismo de sua função de monitora da Grifinória.  
  
- Eu só estava ajudando o Wilder. - Malfoy disse com uma expressão de falsidade - A cadeira dele emperrou.  
  
- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, Malfoy - Will disse com raiva.  
  
- Ah, então você já consegue segurar a varinha sem a ajuda de um professor? - ele se virou para Harry - Ouviu isso? Talvez o Wilder possa te ensinar, Potter!  
  
Harry olhou com fúria para Malfoy, e sem pensar que poderia perder pontos, apontou a varinha para o sonserino.  
  
- Hoctu...  
  
- Harry Potter!  
  
O pequeno grupo voltou-se para a porta de entrada do salão, onde estava a professora Figg, os encarando com um olhar mais severo que o da professora McGonagall.  
  
- Eu não consigo acreditar que você estivesse tentando enfeitiçar um colega seu! Infelizmente, vou ter que tirar quinze pontos da Grifinória, e você terá que ficar em detenção.   
  
Enquanto Harry estava surpreso, no rosto de Draco, havia uma expressão de divertimento.   
  
- Desculpe, professora, mas Draco zombou de Harry! - Rony interviu, bastante contrariado com a punição do amigo - Ele também merece ser punido!  
  
- Hermione. - a professora voltou-se para a aluna - Você é monitora, se não me engano. Como pôde deixar isso acontecer?  
  
- Ela não teve culpa, professora Figg. - Will disse, encarando a professora com coragem - Malfoy me desprezou como bruxo, e ofendeu Potter, e antes que Granger pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Potter se defendeu.  
  
A professora pareceu mais calma, mas continuava um pouco irritada.  
  
- Harry pode ter tentado se defender de uma ofensa de Draco, mas isso não justifica uma tentativa de enfeitiçá-lo, Will. Infelizmente, Harry, você está em detenção. - ela engoliu em seco, e encarou Draco e William - Quanto a vocês dois, venham comigo.  
  
O sorriso de vitória desapareceu imediatamente do rosto de Draco.  
  
- Mas, professora, o que eu fiz?  
  
- Venha comigo, Draco - Arabella Figg disse com firmeza, e Draco, contrariado, a seguiu até a sala da professora.  
  
Era uma sala agradável, limpa e confortável. Havia alguns livros de História da Magia dos últimos anos, mas nada que mostrasse qualquer coisa da vida pessoal de Arabella Figg.   
  
- Muito bem. - a professora começou depois que os três entraram na sala - Pelo que eu entendi, Draco, você acha que Will não é um bruxo muito eficiente. Então você deve ser um bruxo muito bem preparado. - ela disse com um tom quase imperceptível de sarcasmo.  
  
- Eu tenho orgulho disso, professora. - Draco disse com soberba.  
  
- Bem, se você é um bruxo tão poderoso como diz ser, então deve ser capaz de ajudar Will a se tornar um bruxo tão poderoso quanto você é.  
  
Draco e William olharam em pânico para a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, tanto um como o outro querendo impedir que essas aulas acontecessem.  
  
- Mas, professora, eu tenho os N.O.M.'s!  
  
- Ora, Draco, você deve saber tanto que a prova do N.O.M. vai parecer uma simples tarefa extra-classe.  
  
Draco gaguejou uma resposta, mas não conseguiu argumentar. Se continuasse a se recusar, a professora poderia pensar que ele havia mentido, e Draco nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse.  
  
- Professora, eu não preciso de aula nenhuma! Eu sou capaz de aprender tudo sozinho!  
  
- Minha decisão já foi tomada, Will. - Arabella Figg disse energeticamente. - As aulas poderão ser na minha sala, três vezes por semana depois da última aula, e não vou tolerar atrasos.  
  
Arabella Figg disse em tom irredutível, e sabendo que não conseguiriam convencer a professora, saíram da sala derrotados.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A decoração do salão não era grandiosa como a do ano anterior, mas os alunos estavam se sentindo muito à vontade. Várias fadas foram encantadas para sobrevoar o salão, e delas saíam pequenas faíscas de várias cores que iluminavam o ambiente e desapareciam antes de tocar alguém ou de atingir o chão. Nas paredes, luzes coloridas refletiam como se um iluminador trouxa estivesse no teto, mas claro que era magia. No chão, as grandes mesas das casas haviam sido afastadas, exceto a dos professores e a mesa com as comidas, e no lugar delas, havia poucas mesas pequenas, dando espaço para os que queriam dançar. No lado de fora, vários banquinhos que se iluminavam com uma luz nebulosa quando alguém se sentava tornava o jardim bastante acolhedor para os que queriam mais privacidade.  
  
Arabella Figg recebia o cumprimento de muitos, pois foi a principal organizadora do baile, e fizera o possível para que nada saísse errado, mas ela ficou pouco tempo no salão. Dizendo que havia feito a festa para os alunos, ela foi embora, mas todos estavam contentes demais para se importar com isso. Era a noite do baile, e no dia seguinte, eles visitariam Hogsmeade.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
- Você não vai dançar? - Rony perguntou para Harry quando se levantou, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione, sua acompanhante. Depois do que aconteceu no baile do ano passado, ele decidiu seguir o conselho da própria garota, e a convidou antes que alguém o fizesse.   
  
- Agora não - Harry olhou de Cho para o amigo com um pouco de tristeza. Ele também convidou a corvinal para ir ao baile, e a garota havia aceitado, mas depois de algumas conversas com ela, Harry percebeu que ela só conseguiria ser sua amiga. Cho ainda sentia a morte de Cedrico.  
  
Rony e Mione se afastaram, deixando Cho e Harry sozinhos, mas eles não ficaram intimidados. Conversavam animadamente até que o cão de Harry se aproximou de onde eles estavam.  
  
- O que foi, Snuffles? - Harry perguntou, enquanto o cachorro olhava em direção a uma porta - Quer sair? Tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada comigo.  
  
- Engraçado esse seu cachorro... - Cho disse sorrindo, enquanto o animal se afastava. - Parece que você entende o que ele quer, mas o mais estranho é que ele entende o que você diz.   
  
- Será que ele seria da Corvinal se fosse humano? - Harry perguntou brincalhão, fazendo Cho sorrir, e piscou para o cachorro.  
  
O cachorro atravessou o salão, e saiu em direção às escadas, mas parou em frente a uma porta, e entrou.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Assim que entrou na sala, o corpo de Arabella Figg desapareceu para que o de Anne surgisse. Sem preocupar se alguém a veria ali, ela foi para o seu antigo refúgio, como se pudesse se esconder. No dia seguinte, aconteceria o ataque a Hogsmeade, e ela já havia feito a sua parte.   
  
Naquele momento, Voldemort estava escondido com alguns Comensais em uma caverna perto de Hogsmeade, e entre esses Comensais, estaria Pedro Pettigrew, mas depois do que aconteceria, faria pouca diferença se alguém descobrisse ou não que Rabicho era o verdadeiro traidor dos Potter.  
  
A cabeça de Anne doía. Por alguns instantes, ela pensou se conseguiria fazer tudo o que estava planejado, mas uma onda de coragem percorreu o seu corpo quando ela percebeu que não havia mais volta. Depois do ataque a Hogsmeade, tudo seria diferente.  
  
Anne estava tão distraída, que só percebeu que Sirius estava ali quando ele falou.  
  
- Imaginei que você estaria aqui...  
  
Como se tivesse levado um choque, Anne voltou-se na direção onde Sirius estava.  
  
- Sirius... O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou aturdida.  
  
- Eu não queria que você ficasse sozinha esta noite. - ele quase sorriu - Me lembro de como você reclamava que seus bailes sempre foram péssimos, e não queria que você tivesse mais um na lista.  
  
- Obrigada - ela olhou ternamente para ele.  
  
Sirius se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Anne, sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse uma palavra. Como sempre aconteceu entre eles, era como se o silêncio fizesse com que um percebesse com clareza o que o outro sentia, e Sirius não deixou de notar a agitação de Anne, mas não perguntou nada. Sabia que ela não falaria.  
  
Parecia ter passado um longo tempo quando Sirius finalmente se levantou, mas ele só estava lá há pouco mais de uma hora.  
  
- Eu acho melhor ir, deixei Harry sozinho com uma garota da Corvinal.  
  
Sirius deu um passo, mas a mão de Anne o reteve.  
  
- Sirius, por favor, fica comigo esta noite!  
  
O tom desesperado na voz dela o preocupou, e ele não relutou quando Anne o abraçou, como se ele fosse a única pessoa que pudesse salvá-la, nem quando sentiu que os lábios dela procuravam os seus. Como se tivesse sido derrotado, ele não resistiu quando os lábios temerosos de Anne uniram-se aos seus, fazendo com que uma onda de desejo reprimida a muito custo surgisse com força.   
  
- Por favor, não me deixe sozinha... - ela murmurou.  
  
- Eu não poderia nem se quisesse, Annie.  
  
Anne se enlaçou a Sirius com urgência, e suas mãos desceram pelas costas dele, enquanto a língua dele percorreu a boca dela com desespero, e as mãos de Sirius passeavam pelo corpo de Anne com impetuosidade.  
  
Sirius havia lutado para não deixar que isso acontecesse, mas subitamente, não conseguiu mais resistir, e enquanto ele a beijava, sentia que ela precisava dele mais do que nunca.   
  
Sirius sentiu que as mãos de Anne começavam a desabotoar as suas vestes, e então, como se acordasse de um sonho, percebeu a loucura que estavam fazendo. Ele era um prisioneiro fugitivo, estava correndo um risco, e se continuasse ali, colocava Anne na mesma situação de perigo que estava. Com dificuldade para vencer o próprio desejo, Sirius a afastou.  
  
- Não, Annie. Eu não estou sendo justo com você.  
  
E sem esperar pela resposta da mulher, ele se transformou em cão outra vez, saindo em seguida.  
  
Anne olhou para a porta desnorteada, quase achando que nada havia acontecido, mas recuperando o controle, ela tomou a poção e seu corpo se transformou no de Arabella Figg, e voltou para o seu quarto, onde se sentou na cadeira em frente à mesa, e começou a escrever quatro cartas.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Apesar do baile ter terminado tarde, no dia seguinte, os alunos que iriam para Hogsmeade acordaram animados. Era a última visita antes das férias de fim de ano, e ninguém queria perder um minuto.  
  
Rony levantou-se apressadamente.  
  
- Harry, acorda, hoje tem visita a Hogsmeade!  
  
Harry se sentou na cama, desanimado.  
  
- Não posso, minha detenção foi ficar sem visitar Hogsmeade, esqueceu?  
  
- Pensei que você ia falar com a professora Minerva...   
  
- A professora McGonagall não deixou, e acho que a professora Figg não voltaria atrás. Talvez a Hermione vá.  
  
- Não, Harry, ela tem reunião de monitores, por causa do baile de ontem. - ele parecia decepcionado - Droga, eu queria que você fosse comigo...  
  
- Por que? - Harry perguntou, curioso.  
  
- Bem... - Rony corou - É que eu queria comprar um presente para a Mione...  
  
Harry sorriu. Já havia percebido que os dois amigos estavam mais próximos, e que Rony finalmente havia entendido o que Hermione disse para ele no baile do ano passado.  
  
- Você não precisa da minha opinião para comprar um presente para a Mione. Compre uma coisa que você acha que a divertiria, e ela com certeza vai gostar.   
  
- Certo, mas nada de livros. - Rony disse taxativo - Acho que ela já tem livros demais aqui em Hogwarts.  
  
-Acho que você vai se sair muito bem - Harry disse, confiante, e acompanhou o amigo até o salão principal.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Hermione encontrou-se com Harry quando ele saía do salão.  
  
- O que houve com a reunião?  
  
- Cancelada. Um monitor da Corvinal teve que ir para a ala hospitalar.   
  
- Já comeu?  
  
- Sim, eu comi antes da reunião. E o Rony?   
  
- Foi para Hogsmeade. O que você acha... - mas Harry não terminou a frase. Sentiu a cicatriz doer, nunca havia doído tão forte assim, exceto quando esteve frente à frente com Voldemort no final do quarto ano, e levou a mão à testa.  
  
- Harry, o que foi? - Hermione perguntou, preocupada - Harry, fala comigo!  
  
Ignorando a amiga, Harry foi até uma janela, e viu, brilhando fortemente, a Marca Negra de Voldemort pintada no céu sobre Hogsmeade, em cor verde.  
  
- Ah, Meu Deus! - a garota murmurou, surpresa, enquanto que ao redor deles, vários alunos dos primeiro e segundo anos observavam a Marca, apavorados - Rony está lá! - ela disse com a voz esganiçada, muito assustada - Temos que avisar Dumbledore, Harry!  
  
- S-sim... - Harry apressou-se a concordar, com raiva de si mesmo. Dumbledore havia dito que sua cicatriz era um elo entre ele e Voldemort, então como não conseguiu "ver" que o bruxo planejava atacar Hogsmeade?  
  
Rapidamente, Harry e Hermione saíram do salão, a tempo de verem a professora Figg passar apressada pelos dois, sem notar os alunos, ou o vidro que havia deixado cair, que Hermione apanhou.  
  
- Venha comigo, Hermione - ele disse subitamente, seguindo um instinto.  
  
- Mas, Harry, e Dumbledore?  
  
- Ele já deve saber o que está acontecendo, Mione! Vamos logo!  
  
Mione olhou espantada para Harry. Nunca vira o amigo tão nervoso, e sabendo que ele não estava agindo assim em ao, seguiu Harry até a mesma sala que a professora Figg entrou.  
  
A porta abriu depois que Harry disse o feitiço, e o rapaz e Hermione olharam espantados para a professora Figg, que estava prestes a entrar numa passagem. Hermione era a mais surpresa.   
  
Arabella Figg estava fugindo, era óbvio, e só podia estar indo para um lugar. Hogsmeade. Ela nunca se sentiu tão estúpida. Havia confiado nela, havia brigado com Harry e Rony por causa dela, e o tempo todo, ela a estava enganando.  
  
- Você estava certo, Harry! - Hermione admitiu, com raiva, e atraiu a atenção da professora.  
  
- Harry... Hermione... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, a cor desaparecendo de seu rosto.  
  
- Nós é que deveríamos fazer essa pergunta, afinal, é você quem está fugindo, não é?! - ele disse com raiva, pensando em Rony, que estava em Hogsmeade.  
  
- Eu não estou tentando fugir, Harry, eu estou tentando proteger você!  
  
Harry olhava com uma mistura de incredulidade e obstinação. Ele segurava a varinha e a apontava com firmeza para a professora de Defesa contra as artes das trevas, Arabella Figg.  
  
- Não tente me enganar! Eu não vou deixar você sair daqui!  
  
Anne, no corpo de Arabella Figg, estava nervosa, e ao mesmo tempo, impaciente. Se Harry não a deixasse passar logo, tudo o que havia planejado teria sido em vão, pois já era tarde demais para que ela pudesse pensar em algo que evitasse que seus planos não fossem arruinados.  
  
- Harry, por favor, eu preciso ir agora!  
  
- É claro que você precisa! Você tem que ir ao encontro dele, não é? - Harry disse com fúria, sem desviar a varinha da direção da professora.  
  
Os lábios da mulher pareceram hesitar antes que a resposta saísse.  
  
- Eu... eu não sei do que você está falando...  
  
O grito do rapaz saiu como uma explosão.  
  
- Voldemort! Eu sei para onde você está indo, eu sei o que você é!  
  
A professora Figg mordeu o lábio, titubeando em qual decisão tomar. Por fim, ela fechou os olhos e pegou a sua varinha.  
  
- Harry, eu sinto muito, mas se você não deixar eu passar, eu vou ter que usar isso, por mais que doa em mim.  
  
Uma voz atrás de Harry surgiu antes que o garoto pudesse tomar uma atitude.   
  
- Eu tenho certeza que não vai doer nada, afinal, você foi capaz de coisas bem piores! Expelliarmus!   
  
No instante seguinte, a varinha da professora estava na mão de Hermione, que olhava furiosa para a professora.  
  
- Hermione, por favor... Devolva-me essa varinha!  
  
A voz da professora geralmente doce agora estava rouca e num tom diferente, mas mesmo impressionada com a mudança de voz da professora, Hermione não relaxou.  
  
- Nunca! Se depender de mim, você não sai desse castelo, a não ser se for para ir direto a Azkaban!   
  
Arabella olhou de Hermione para Harry com o olhar suplicante.  
  
- Por favor, eu tenho que ir! Eu tenho que ajudar Dumbledore!  
  
Harry olhou com raiva para a professora, e gritou a plenos pulmões.  
  
- Como você pode falar de ajudar Dumbledore depois de todas as traições que você fez a ele? Você pode ter enganado Dumbledore, mas não me enganou! Eu sempre soube o que você era! Uma Comensal! Eu vi a marca no seu braço no outro dia!  
  
Arabella Figg olhava sem surpresa para Harry, consciente de que havia perdido. Mas quem olhava surpreso para ela era o próprio Harry, pois os olhos de Arabella Figg mudavam de cor. Ao invés dos gentis olhos azuis-turquesa, surgia um par de olhos verde-escuros com algumas manchas amareladas. A professora percebeu o olhar de Harry, e imediatamente começou a procurar por algo em seus bolsos.  
  
- Meu remédio! Eu preciso tomar meu remédio!  
  
- Você está procurando por isso? - Hermione chamou a atenção da professora e mostrou um vidro com um líquido dentro dele - Desculpe, mas eu acho que não vou poder dar a você. Faz mal tomar remédio quando não se está doente.  
  
Harry olhou impressionado para Hermione. Nunca havia visto a amiga tão implacável quanto agora, mas entendia o que ela deveria estar passando para estar agindo dessa forma.  
  
Arabella arfava, assustada. Depois de uns instantes, ela fez um gesto com os braços como se tivesse desistido de lutar. No instante seguinte, os cabelos brancos começavam a mudar para um tom preto bastante escuro, o corpo frágil se tornava mais forte, e qualquer sinal de velhice desaparecia. Agora, ao contrário da delicada professora Figg, estava na frente de Harry e Hermione uma jovem de pouco mais de trinta anos, com um olhar determinado no rosto de expressão dura. Harry e Hermione não deixam de notar uma marca forte, bastante visível, no braço esquerdo da mulher: a Marca Negra.  
  
- Quem é você? - Harry perguntou, achando que havia algo nela que lembrava alguém.  
  
A mulher suspirou. Eles já haviam descoberto que ela não era Arabella Figg, não faria diferença nenhuma se soubessem quem ela era de verdade.  
  
- Meu nome é Adrianne. Adrianne Snape.   
  
Harry olhou surpreso para Hermione e depois para a mulher. Como ela poderia ser quem dizia que era? A irmã do professor de Poções estava morta, e ele ouviu isso do próprio Snape.  
  
  
  
- Você... você está morta! - Harry disse, confuso, depois de uns instantes em que observou a mulher.  
  
- Não, Harry, eu não estou morta. Arabella Figg está morta, e acho que Hermione percebeu tudo, não é?  
  
Hermione concordou com a cabeça antes de falar.  
  
- Você deixou cair quando passou por nós. - ela mostrou o vidro, enquanto encarava a professora com olhar feroz - Poção Melissuco, não é? Eu reconheci imediatamente. Snape nos ensinou, talvez para que nós descobríssemos sobre você. Ele também deve saber que você é uma Comensal, mas errou quando não denunciou você. - ela disse com desprezo.  
  
- Severo não sabe sobre mim, Hermione. Ninguém sabe - ela disse, evitando mencionar Sirius, sem saber que Harry sabia que ela e o padrinho se conheciam.  
  
- Como ele não poderia saber? - Harry perguntou - Ele está espionando Voldemort, deve conhecer todos os Comensais!  
  
- Eu tomei cuidado para que Voldemort não me visse com meu irmão, Harry, senão ele descobriria a verdade.  
  
- Que verdade? - Harry perguntou com raiva - Do que você está falando?  
  
- Voldemort é um bruxo poderoso o bastante para reconhecer sentimentos só pelo olhar. Quando ele me viu, depois de tantos anos, enxergou duas coisas em mim, lealdade e traição, mas não percebeu que eu estava sendo leal a Dumbledore e o traindo. Durante todo esse tempo, Harry, eu fui uma Comensal, espionei para Voldemort, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu conheci a Ordem das Trevas como talvez só Voldemort a conheça, e tudo o que eu descobri está na minha sala, para Dumbledore saber e combater Voldemort, mas ainda tenho uma coisa a fazer, Harry, e se você não me deixar ir, todos os meus esforços terão sido por nada.  
  
Enquanto Anne falava, Harry percebeu que ela tinha o mesmo olhar que Sirius tinha quando descobriu que o padrinho não havia sido o culpado pela morte de seus pais, e entendeu que a mulher falava a verdade. O tempo todo ela o protegeu, tanto que fez com que a detenção dele fosse ficar no castelo no dia do ataque. Surpreendendo Hermione, Harry pegou a varinha da mulher e a devolveu.  
  
- Tome. Vá logo para Hogsmeade, e proteja Rony. Ele está lá.  
  
Anne acenou com a cabeça para Harry, e depois de se transformar em pantera, ela entrou na passagem que levava para a Floresta Proibida, mas não foi imediatamente para Hogsmeade. Antes disso, ela tinha que fazer valer a pena todos os sacrifícios que Sirius havia feito. Iria entregar o verdadeiro traidor dos Potter.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Sirius acordou na forma de cachorro, e procurou Harry, mas enquanto caminhava, viu a agitação dos alunos da Grifinória que estavam no salão comunal.  
  
- Colin está lá!  
  
- Ah, Merlin, isso não pode estar acontecendo!  
  
Intrigado, Sirius foi até a uma das janelas, e viu a Marca Negra no céu. Imediatamente, ele foi até a sala da professora Figg.  
  
Assim que entrou na sala, Sirius fechou a porta e se transformou, mas ninguém estava na sala. Ele foi até a mesa, e viu quatro envelopes, um para Dumbledore, um para Harry, para Severo, e outro para ele. Sirius segurou o envelope e leu o pergaminho que estava dentro.  
  
"Meu querido  
  
Nunca conseguirei recompensar todos os sacrifícios que você fez por mim. Por minha culpa, Tiago e Lílian foram mortos, e você perdeu sua liberdade. Não conseguirei devolver tudo o que você perdeu por causa dos meus erros, mas darei a você uma nova chance.  
  
Quando você estiver lendo isso, eu já terei ido, mas isso não importa. O que importa é que você continuará, livre, e poderá cuidar do Harry como Lílian e Tiago queriam, e como deveria ter sido desde o começo.  
  
Eu só quero que você me prometa uma coisa. Procure alguém que te faça feliz como eu nunca consegui fazer, e seja feliz. Você, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que conheci, merece isso.  
  
Annie."  
  
Sirius deixou o pergaminho cair no chão, sem perceber que o fazia. Anne iria se sacrificar. Iria entregar Rabicho, e sabia que não conseguiria escapar da prisão, por isso ela parecia tão perturbada na outra noite.  
  
- Não, Annie, eu não posso deixar você fazer isso - ele disse entre dentes, e depois de se transformar em cão, foi para a sala secreta, chegando lá no instante em que Mione e Harry saíam.  
  
- Onde Anne está? - ele perguntou com veemência depois de voltar à forma humana.  
  
- Ela já foi, Sirius. - Harry disse, tentando acalmar o padrinho - Ela tinha que ajudar Dumbledore.  
  
- Harry, ela não vai ajudar Dumbledore, ela vai se sacrificar para que Rabicho vá para Azkaban!   
  
Entendendo o medo do padrinho, Harry concordou com um gesto da cabeça.  
  
- Temos que ir para Hogsmeade. Tem uma passagem... - ele começou, mas Sirius o interrompeu.  
  
- Eu sei onde fica. Vamos.  
  
E sem se importar com os olhares apavorados dos alunos ao verem Sirius, ele, Harry e Hermione foram até a passagem da bruxa de um olho só que Harry havia usado tantas vezes no terceiro ano para ir para Hogsmeade.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Transformada em pantera, Anne chegou rapidamente ao esconderijo de Voldemort. Rabicho havia ficado, pois seria arriscado se ele fosse para o povoado e alguém o reconhecesse. A mulher esperava por isso, e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar o bruxo na caverna.  
  
- Pettigrew. - ela o chamou, tentando disfarçar o ódio - Você está aí?  
  
O pequeno bruxo saiu. Ele era o único, além de Voldemort, que sabia sobre Anne.  
  
- O que foi, Snape?  
  
- Precisamos de você. Já temos Potter, mas precisamos de todos para derrotar os professores de Hogwarts.  
  
- Mas milorde disse para eu ficar aqui, e não sair por nada - ele disse, temeroso.  
  
- Ora, você não passa de um miserável covarde mesmo! Milorde não ficará nada satisfeito se você não for.  
  
Com medo do castigo, Rabicho, depois de relutar mais um pouco, acabou concordando, e os dois foram para o povoado.  
  
Quanto mais Anne e Pedro se aproximavam, ficava mais visível o estado de destruição do povoado. Ele se voltou para Anne sem entender porque ela o trouxera até lá, mas quando se virou e viu que a mulher apontava a varinha em sua direção, percebeu que havia caído numa armadilha.  
  
- Larga. A. Varinha. - Anne disse ferozmente, sem desviar o olhar de Pettigrew.  
  
Rabicho olhou para os lados, covardemente, e sem conseguir pensar numa forma de fugir, pegou a varinha, e a levou lentamente para o chão. Anne, pensando que havia conseguido dominar o outro bruxo, relaxou a vigilância por um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para que Pedro segurasse a varinha com firmeza, e apontasse na direção de Anne.  
  
- Se você se mexer, Snape, eu acabo com você!  
  
Anne não reagiu, surpresa por ver Pedro demonstrar tanta bravura. Nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz disso, mas não iria deixar que ele escapasse mais uma vez. A tensão no ar era palpável, e nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar um do outro. Pedro, um olhar misto de coragem e insegurança, Anne, um olhar determinado.  
  
Sem que Pedro esperasse, Anne se transformou em pantera, e saltou sobre o Comensal. Rabicho arregalou os olhos, e antes que a pantera o acertasse, gritou o feitiço.  
  
- Cruccio!  
  
Assim que foi atingida, a pantera caiu, mas mesmo o animal estando no chão, Pedro continuou segurando a varinha com determinação, até que vindo do povoado, um grande cachorro preto saltou sobre o bruxo, e atrás dele, vinham três alunos de Hogwarts: Harry, Rony e Mione.  
  
O cão e Pedro lutaram com violência. O cachorro só relaxou quando a varinha do bruxo voou para longe, e Rony se aproximou dos dois.  
  
- Pode deixar, Sirius, ele não vai fugir dessa vez. - corajosamente, o ruivo apontou a varinha para Rabicho - E nem pense em se transformar!  
  
Depois que Sirius atacou Pedro, Anne deixou de ser atingida pelo Cruciatus e conseguiu voltar à forma humana, mas tremia e suava muito, e seu rosto estava bastante pálido. Toda célula de seu corpo doía como nunca, e a dor percorreu todo seu corpo até se concentrar em seu cérebro. Anne mal conseguia pensar. A única coisa que conseguia sentir era dor.  
  
Num gesto veemente, Sirius se voltou para Harry e Hermione, que estavam com Anne, e a segurou nos braços.  
  
- Annie, o que você fez? - ele perguntou tentando disfarçar o quanto estava preocupado com ela, e afastou os cabelos do rosto dela.  
  
- Eu... eu tinha... - ela estava fraca, e sua voz saía devagar e quase num sussurro - que inocentar... você... - ela fechou os olhos.   
  
- Fica comigo, Anne! Você não pode ir, Annie! - ele gritou com desespero, e ficou aliviado quando ela abriu os olhos.   
  
Mas Anne não olhava para Sirius. Ela olhava para alguma coisa atrás dele, e sorriu, um sorriso trêmulo, antes de falar, ainda fraca.  
  
- Eu... não posso, Sirius! Preciso voltar para... o dormitório.  
  
Em seguida, ela fechou os olhos, e Sirius a abraçou, chorando, sem querer soltar o corpo cada vez mais frio de Anne. 


	31. Capítulo 30: Um novo começo

30. UM NOVO COMEÇO  
  
  
  
Mais uma vez, Sirius entrou no Hospital Saint Mungus. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tinha ido para lá, mas ele passaria toda a sua vida indo ao hospital se fosse necessário, pois Anne estava lá.  
  
O feitiço Cruccio de Rabicho não a matou como ele pensou, mas esse era o único consolo que Sirius tinha. Depois que foi atingida pelo Cruccio, Anne perdeu os sentidos, e desde então, não acordou ou demonstrou estar consciente.  
  
Mas Anne estar viva era uma grande façanha. Qualquer outra pessoa teria morrido, mas ter sido atingida enquanto na forma animaga a salvou, de acordo com Madame Pomfrey, pois o feitiço, ao invés de matar Anne, matou o lado animago. Anne não poderia mais se transformar em pantera, senão morreria, mas era pouco provável que ela fosse acordar algum dia.  
  
Sirius, porém, não se importava com a opinião de Madame Pomfrey, e sempre que podia, ia visitar Anne, agora que era um homem livre. Depois do ataque a Hogsmeade, Pedro havia sido capturado, sua culpa na morte dos Potter e dos doze trouxas foi comprovada, enquanto Sirius foi inocentado, e agora Rabicho estava em Azkaban.   
  
Ele caminhou pelo corredor com ansiedade. Antes de entrar no quarto, ele sempre esperava encontrar Anne sentada, reclamando do lugar, e pedindo para sair, mas todas as vezes que foi visitá-la, ela estava deitada, o rosto pálido, e parecendo bastante cansado.  
  
Como sempre fazia, Sirius entrou no quarto, a conversou com Anne. Apesar dela nunca responder, ele contava para ela o que estava fazendo, e como Harry estava, só evitava falar sobre a guerra que começava.   
  
- Oi, Annie. - ele sussurrou, segurando a mão dela - Ontem foi o aniversário do Harry. Fizemos uma festa em Whitehaven, todos estavam lá, você teria se divertido. Harry parecia não acreditar, também, acho que essa foi a primeira festa de aniversário que ele teve desde que passou a morar com os Dursley... - ele fez uma pausa - Acho que ele nem se importou com os presentes, tamanha foi a alegria quando viu todos os amigos lá. Os gêmeos Weasley não conseguiam deixar ninguém sério com os logros deles, mas Hermione me surpreendeu. Ela levou uns discos trouxas, e entre eles, tinha um com a música que nós dançamos em Godric's Hollow, no batizado do Harry, se lembra? Eu me lembro de tudo, como se estivesse acontecendo agora. - ele acariciou o cabelo de Anne - Você estava um pouco insegura, como se estivesse com medo do que iria acontecer, mas mesmo assim, nós dançamos, e eu ainda consigo ouvir a música.  
  
Ele olhou com carinho para Anne, e começou a cantar.  
  
- My love must be a kind of blind love... I can't see anyone but you... Are the stars out tonight? I don't know if it's cloudy or bright... I only have eyes for you, Dear... The moon maybe high, but I can't see a thing in the sky... I only have eyes for you...  
  
Enquanto cantava, Sirius não conseguiu deixar de se emocionar, e chorou. Eles não mereciam isso, Anne não merecia ficar naquele hospital, inconsciente. Queria poder trazê-la de volta, e começar a viver o que não conseguiram viver por todos os anos em que ele esteve em Azkaban.  
  
Quando terminou de cantar, Sirius ficou algum tempo sentado, como se esperasse que Anne abrisse os olhos, mas ela não se moveu. Ele secou as lágrimas, beijou Anne na testa, e se despediu.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir, Annie, mas eu volto logo. - ele sorriu, mas um sorriso triste - Você sabe que eu não conseguiria te deixar.  
  
Sirius se levantou, um pouco decepcionado, como sempre ficava, e foi até a porta, mas ele não saiu. Antes que abrisse a porta, ouviu a voz de Anne, num chamado fraco.  
  
- Seb...  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
A dor dominou todo o cérebro de Anne, até que ela perdeu a consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor, mas ela não estava morta. Era como se uma parte de seu corpo estivesse desligado, mas ainda havia uma pequena parte que conseguiu manter seu corpo vivo, porém, não tão forte que fizesse com que Anne percebesse que estava viva.  
  
Era como se estivesse dormindo, mas sem conseguir sonhar, ou perceber estar vivo, até que, subitamente, ela ouviu uma voz vinda de tão longe, que quase parecia um zumbido, e recuperou a consciência.  
  
Anne quase não podia acreditar que estava viva. Tentou se mover, porém, seu corpo parecia ser pesado demais para que conseguisse fazer qualquer sinal. Ela fez o máximo de esforço possível, mas a força quase fez com que ficasse inconsciente outra vez, então, seguindo um instinto, ela se concentrou na voz, como se aquela voz fosse a única coisa capaz de mantê-la viva.  
  
Aos poucos, Anne ficava mais forte, e a voz foi ficando mais clara, a ponto dela conseguir perceber que o que havia feito ela voltar era o som de alguém cantando uma música.  
  
- I only have eyes for you... I don't know if we're in a garden, or on a crowded avenue... You are here. So am I. Maybe millions of people go by, but they all disappear from view... And I only have eyes for you...  
  
Antes da canção terminar, Anne reconheceu que Sirius cantava. Ela sentiu que ele cantava com tristeza, e tentou desesperadamente fazer com que ele visse que sabia que ele estava lá, mas ainda estava fraca.   
  
Até a música terminar, Anne tentou fazer algum gesto, mas quando Sirius terminou de cantar, ela sentiu que não conseguiria ficar consciente por muito tempo, e começou a concentrar-se em reunir forças para uma última tentativa. Sirius tinha que perceber que ela estava consciente antes que fosse embora.  
  
- Eu tenho que ir, Annie, mas eu volto logo. - ele disse depois que a beijou na testa - Você sabe que eu não conseguiria te deixar.  
  
Ela ignorou as palavras dele, e uniu o máximo de forças para gritar, mas sua voz saiu num sussurro.  
  
- Seb...  
  
Anne esperou ouvir Sirius falar alguma coisa, mas ele não disse nada. Com receio, ele não se virou imediatamente. Tantas vezes já pensou ter escutado aquela voz que estava com medo de olhar para trás e ver que só estava imaginando coisas, mas Sirius voltou-se para trás, a tempo de ver os lábios de Anne se mexerem mais uma vez.  
  
- ... estou aqui...  
  
Então ele acreditou. Não era imaginação. Rapidamente, Sirius foi até a cama.  
  
- Annie! - ele disse a abraçando, enquanto ela abria os olhos - Tudo vai ficar bem... Agora,tudo vai ficar bem...  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
Anne precisou de nove dias para recuperar-se totalmente, e nesses nove dias, não recebeu nenhuma visita, mas ouvia a voz de Sirius brigar com os enfermeiros que o impediam de entrar. Porém, a primeira visita que recebeu não foi a de Sirius. Foi Cornélio Fudge.  
  
O bruxo entrou no quarto e olhou com repulsa para a mulher, deixando claro que não queria estar ali, ou talvez, Anne pensou, ele gostaria que ela não estivesse ali.  
  
- Boa tarde, Snape - ele disse sem parecer simpático.  
  
- Boa tarde, ministro. O que o ministro deseja? - ela disse sem conseguir evitar o tom sarcástico.  
  
Cornélio encarou Anne com indignação por causa da atitude dela, mas não fez nada contra ela.   
  
- Vim entregar isso. - ele retirou um pergaminho das vestes, e o entregou para Anne - É sua absolvição. Você foi julgada enquanto estava aqui, e assim como Black, você foi inocentada.   
  
Anne leu o papel, ignorando o olhar acusador do ministro. Estava claro que ele não a considerava inocente, e que achava que ela deveria estar em Azkaban, no mínimo.  
  
- Bem, só vim entregar sua absolvição. Eu tenho que ir - Fudge dizia evitando olhar para Anne.  
  
O ministro foi até a porta, e enquanto ele saia, Anne respondeu.  
  
- Apareça sempre que puder, Fudge! - e depois que ele saiu, acrescentou - Idiota presunçoso.  
  
Anne sorriu ironicamente, e voltou o olhar para o pergaminho. O julgamento havia sido no dia quinze de maio, e ela foi julgada inocente pelo grupo de júri. Entre eles, leu o nome da antiga colega de trabalho, Margareth Brocklehurst, e ficou alegre pelo fato da antiga amiga a considerar inocente da morte de Arabella Figg e da acusação de praticar e estimular o uso das Artes das Trevas.  
  
O pergaminho ainda estava nas mãos de Anne quando Sirius e Harry entraram.  
  
-Oi, Anne. - Sirius sorria. - Fale a verdade, depois do Fudge, nossa visita é um presente. - e dizendo isso, ele pegou o gato acinzentado que Harry segurava e entregou a Anne.  
  
-Snuffles! - ela quase gritou, surpresa por ver o gato que Lílian havia dado a ela. - Eu pensei que nunca mais veria ele!  
  
-Encontramos ele em Whitehaven. E, claro, não havia um rato sequer na casa. - Sirius disse em tom brincalhão. - Mas o que o Fudge veio fazer aqui? - ele perguntou, sem qualquer traço de alegria.  
  
-Ele não ficou muito tempo por aqui. Só entregou isto. - Anne mostrou o pergaminho. - Obrigada, Sirius. - ela olhou para Harry. - E você também, Harry. Pelo que eu li, sem seu depoimento, eu não teria tido muitas chances.   
  
-Não foi nada. - ele olhava para Anne com uma expressão amistosa. - Se não fosse por você, Sirius ainda seria considerado culpado.  
  
-Se não fosse por mim, Sirius nunca teria sido acusado de coisa nenhuma. - ela disse com um olhar sombrio.  
  
Os três ficaram em silêncio, e Anne já ia pedir para eles irem embora, quando Harry falou, firmemente.  
  
-A culpa não é sua se Rabicho não era confiável, Anne.   
  
-Esqueça o que passou, Anne. O que importa é o agora. A nossa vida começa agora, juntos, como uma família. Eu, você, e Harry.  
  
Anne não teve palavras para responder. Somente estendeu os braços, e foi abraçada por Harry e Sirius.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
No dia seguinte, foi Dumbledore que visitou Anne. Além dele, vinham um Sirius contrariado, Mundungo Fletcher, e por último, Severo. Anne olhou para o irmão com ternura, mas ele estava pouco à vontade, evitando olhar a irmã. Anne pensou em falar com o irmão, mas antes disso, Dumbledore falou.  
  
-Vejo que você está bem, Anne.  
  
- Sim, Alvo - ela corou levemente ao falar o nome do diretor, afinal, quem era a amiga íntima dele era Arabella Figg, e não ela. - Quero dizer, Dumbledore.  
  
- Nós já nos ajudamos tanto que acho que podemos deixar essas formalidades de lado, Anne. - ele sorriu gentilmente, e Anne retribuiu o sorriso - As informações que você nos passou foram muito úteis.   
  
- Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, Alvo. - ela disse com um pouco de culpa. Se ela havia passado inúmera informações sobre a Ordem das Trevas, havia também passado várias informações sobre a Ordem da Fênix para Voldemort.  
  
- É por essa ajuda que eu quero convidá-la a fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix.  
  
Anne olhou surpresa para os quatro bruxos. Como Dumbledore podia convidá-la a fazer parte da Ordem, não tanto pelo fato dela ser como uma Comensal, mas pelo fato de tê-lo enganado.  
  
- Mas, Alvo... Eu enganei você e a Ordem por vários anos... Passei informações para Voldemort... Como vocês conseguem confiar em mim?  
  
- Anne, eu sinto muito decepcionar você, mas você nunca me enganou. - o diretor disse com uma expressão divertida no rosto - Arabella tinha um segredo que eu e Minerva conhecia. Ela não sabia aparatar, e na noite que você me visitou, quando aceitou cuidar de Harry, você disse que aparataria. Ora, a verdadeira Arabella não faria isso.  
  
- Arabella tinha pavor de aparatar - Mundungo acrescentou com um sorriso travesso, de quem já havia deixado Arabella muito irritada com brincadeiras sobre o fato dela não aparatar.  
  
Anne olhou pasma para o diretor.  
  
- Se você sabia, como deixou que eu continuasse a proteger Harry?  
  
- Eu conhecia o dom de Lílian, Anne, e sempre acreditei no juízo dela. Se Tiago e Lílian confiavam em você, não era por qualquer coisa. Eu confiei em você, como Tiago e Lílian confiaram, e não me arrependo. Garanto que eles também não.  
  
- Obrigada, Alvo. - ela disse, e o seu olhar mostrava o quanto estava agradecida.  
  
O grupo começou a se despedir, mas antes que eles fossem embora, Anne chamou o irmão.  
  
- Severo!  
  
Dumbledore e Mundungo trocaram olhares, e depois de Mundungo puxar Sirius, os três saíram, deixando os irmãos a sós.  
  
Severo olhou para Anne deixando claro que não queria estar ali.  
  
- O que você quer?  
  
- Sev - ela disse em tom firme. - Nós precisamos conversar.  
  
- Não há nada que eu tenha que ouvir de você. - ele disse com desagrado, parecendo mais antipático que o normal - Não faço a mínima idéia de quem é você, mas minha irmã morreu há dezesseis anos atrás. É impossível que você seja ela. - e com o rosto impassível, Severo saiu do quarto, infinitamente decepcionado com a irmã. Ele havia feito tudo para salvá-la, e ela o pagava escondendo que estava viva, fazendo Severo se sentir culpado por tantos anos. Ele não poderia acolher a irmã como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando algo havia acontecido. Ela o enganou, e para Severo, seria melhor se ela estivesse morta.  
  
-x-x-x-  
  
No lado de fora, Julie colcoava os cabelos castanhos atrás da orelha enquanto ouvia madame Pomfrey falar sobre Anne. A irmã de Sirius estava impressionada com a recueração da mulher. Nenhum dos que foram submetidos ao Cruciatus por longo tempo haviam se recuperado, era extraordinário o que havia acontecido com Anne.  
  
Ao mesmo tempo, ela evitava olhar para Dumbledore, que conversava com Remo. Julie não conseguia esquecer o quanto ele a magoou quando Sirius foi para Azkaban. Ela tentava ser amiga dele, mas não poderia voltar a ter o mesmo relacionamento de antes depois de todas as coisas que ele disse.  
  
- Ela só precisa se fortalecer e poderá receber alta - madame Pomfrey disse.  
  
- Hospitais podem não ser os lugares mais animados, mas assim que ficam doentes, eles vêm imediatamente para o St. Mungus - a enfermeira de Hogwarts disse com uma expressão de desagrado.  
  
- Acho que hoje esse lugar está sendo animado até demais... - ela disse quando viu Severo Snape sair do quarto.   
  
Remo se afastou, mas ao invés de ir conversar com Severo, Dumbledore se aproximou de Julie e de madame Pomfrey.  
  
- Posso conversar com Julie por alguns instantes, Papoula?  
  
A mulher olhou para madame Pomfrey, que com um aceno de cabeça, respondeu.  
  
- Claro, Dumbledore. Nós já havíamos terminado de qualquer modo.  
  
A enfermeira de Hogwarts se afastou, e então Dumbledore falou.  
  
- Julie, infelizmente você não poderá voltar para Hogwarts quando as aulas recomeçarem.  
  
Por um instante, os olhos da mulher brilharam, mas em seguida, ela concordou com a cabeça e respondeu.  
  
- Sim, eu já imaginava isso. Agora que Anne melhorou, madame Pomfrey não precisa mais cuidar dela.  
  
- Não, não é por isso. - Dumbledore apressou-se a negar - Vou precisar de você em uma missão para a Ordem.  
  
- Que missão? - ela perguntou, cruzando os braços, e Dumbledore respondeu.  
  
- Preciso que você e Remo encontrem Jack Hardwyn. 


	32. Epílogo: Onde anjos temem caminhar

EPÍLOGO  
  
Onde Anjos Temem Caminhar  
  
  
  
"Where Angels Fear To Tread", by Bryan Adams  
  
  
  
Well I'm wrapped around your finger   
  
I'm never letting go   
  
You know I'm happy just to linger   
  
And let the feeling flow  
  
(bem, estou preso ao redor de seu dedo  
  
nunca estarei indo  
  
você sabe, estou feliz só em demorar  
  
e deixar o sentimento seguir)  
  
  
  
This must be an illusion   
  
I know this can't be real   
  
But right here and right now   
  
This is paradise I feel  
  
(isso deve ser uma ilusão  
  
eu sei que isso não pode ser real  
  
mas aqui e agora mesmo  
  
eu sinto que aqui é o paraíso)  
  
  
  
I never thought I'd find someone to move me   
  
Someone who could see right thru me   
  
You found your way into my head   
  
Where even angels fear to tread  
  
(nunca imaginei encontrar alguém que me movesse  
  
alguém que pudesse ver através de mim  
  
você encontrou seu caminho para dentro de minha cabeça  
  
onde até mesmo anjos temem caminhar)  
  
  
  
Don't wanna go out walkin   
  
Don't wanna take a drive   
  
Don't wanna move from this sweet spot baby   
  
While this feelin's still alive  
  
(não quero sair caminhando  
  
não quero tomar um rumo  
  
não quero sair desse doce lugar, baby  
  
enquanto esse sentimento permanecer vivo)  
  
  
  
The way we fit together   
  
It's like we're meant to be   
  
But right here and right now   
  
This is paradise I feel  
  
(o modo como ficamos juntos  
  
é como se nós fôssemos destinados  
  
mas aqui e agora mesmo  
  
eu sinto que aqui é o paraíso)  
  
  
  
Já fazia quase vinte dias que Anne havia acordado, e ela estava cansada de ficar no hospital. Sentia-se forte o bastante, e quando Julie foi visitá-la, ela pediu para receber alta.  
  
- Eu quero sair daqui, esse quarto está me sufocando!  
  
- Pelo visto, você já está recuperada mesmo - Julie respondeu com um sorriso divertido.  
  
- E então? - Anne perguntou com um olhar impaciente - Você vai me dar alta ou não?  
  
- Bem, você não é minha paciente, mas eu posso conseguir isso. - ela respondeu depois de checar alguns dados - Os resultados dos últimos exames foram ótimos.  
  
- Então o que eu preciso para sair daqui de uma vez? - ela perguntou, mal-humorada.  
  
- Espere um pouco.  
  
Julie disse antes de sair, e logo voltou com uma autorização na mão.  
  
- Pronto, impaciente. Aqui está sua alta, você pode sair quando quiser. Quer que eu chame Sirius?  
  
Anne abaixou o olhar, intimidada com a pergunta de Julie. A visita de Fudge e a raiva de Severo fizeram com que ela percebesse que se ficasse, só estaria prejudicando Sirius.  
  
- Eu... - ela hesitou - posso pedir uma coisa?  
  
Julie olhou com curiosidade para Anne, percebendo que algo estava errado.  
  
- O que é?  
  
Anne hesitou. Tinha tomado uma decisão difícil, mas era a decisão mais acertada que já havia tomado.   
  
- Quero que você prometa que não dirá a Sirius que eu fui embora.  
  
Julie concordou com a cabeça, entendendo o que Anne queria fazer. Ela estava fugindo.  
  
- Você não devia fugir.  
  
Anne olhou contrariada para Julie. Como ela poderia dizer isso, se sempre quando Anne entrou na vida de Sirius, algo deu errado, e Anne não duvidava que se ficasse, só iria trazer novos problemas.  
  
- Eu não pedi a sua opinião! - Anne disse, determinada - E se você tentar me impedir, eu...  
  
- Eu não vou fazer nada. - Julie disse, interrompendo a outra - Só estava dizendo o que achava, sei que você está decidida.  
  
- E estou. - ela disse, séria - Agora, prometa. Sirius não deve saber de nada.  
  
- Está bem, eu não direi nada a Sirius. Mas você está sendo estúpida.  
  
Anne olhou intrigada para Julie. A irmã de Sirius nunca gostou dela, e agora queria que ela não fugisse.  
  
- Por que você está me dizendo isso? Você sempre foi contra Sirius ficar comigo!  
  
- Você se tornou a pessoa que é hoje por causa dele, e Sirius precisa de você, Anne.  
  
Anne evitou olhar para Julie enquanto ela respondia. Sabia que ela estava certa, por causa de Sirius, Anne deixou de ser uma Comensal para lutar contra Voldemort, mas ela não poderia ficar, justamente por causa de Sirius. Ele a tornou uma pessoa melhor, mas Anne não fez nada para melhorar a vida de Sirius.  
  
- Eu vou precisar de uma roupa para ir embora, essa roupa de hospital é ridícula - Anne disse com altivez.  
  
Julie suspirou, e respondeu.  
  
- Eu tenho um robe no meu armário, você pode usar.   
  
Sem agradecer, Anne foi para a ala dos funcionários, onde não teve dificuldades para encontrar o armário de Julie e encontrar as vestes. Rapidamente ela se vestiu e foi até a porta, mas antes dela chegar lá, a porta se abriu. Era Sirius.  
  
- Eu sabia que não podia confiar na sua irmã! - ela disse com irritação, depois de um instante de surpresa.  
  
- Julie não me disse nada. - Sirius respondeu, severo - Foi uma enfermeira que viu você entrar aqui e disse para mim onde você estava, mas o que está acontecendo? Você está fugindo?   
  
Anne suspirou, cansada.   
  
- Sirius... não torne as coisas mais difíceis...  
  
- Eu estou tornando as coisas difíceis?! - Sirius disse, indignado - É você quem está fugindo como se eu fosse fazer algum mal para você!  
  
- Sirius, não é de você que eu estou fugindo. É do que eu posso fazer com você! Todas as vezes que ficamos juntos, eu fiz com que tudo terminasse mal.   
  
- Anne, nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa... - Sirius disse, tentando persuadir a mulher.  
  
- Se não fosse por mim, você teria sido o Fiel de Lílian ao invés do Pettigrew, eles estariam vivos, e você não teria ficado doze anos na prisão!  
  
- Anne, você sabe que isso não é sua culpa. - ele disse, determinado - Eu quero que você seja honesta comigo. Por que você está fugindo?  
  
Anne engoliu em seco, sem querer responder, mas Sirius merecia saber porque ela queria ir embora.  
  
- Sirius, se eu ficar, só estarei atrapalhando a sua vida. Eu posso ter me arrependido, mas tem uma marca em meu braço que não deixa esquecer o quanto eu errei em toda a minha vida, e se eu ficar, com certeza errarei outra vez. Para que eu ficaria, então, se eu sei que vou cometer os mesmos erros outra vez?  
  
- Por mim, Annie. Fique aqui, fique comigo.  
  
O olhar de Sirius brilhava, e por alguns instantes, Anne quase aceitou o pedido de Sirius. Quase.  
  
- Eu não posso, Sirius... Eu estragaria sua vida mais uma vez. Talvez sua irmã estivesse certa o tempo todo... Nós só estivemos nos iludindo o tempo todo...  
  
- Você acha que o que você sente por mim é uma ilusão? Se achasse, você não iria embora como se estivesse fugindo de mim.... Mas, no final, do que adiantaria ir embora? Você estaria deixando a Inglaterra, mas continuaria pensando nas coisas que deixou pra trás... Annie. - ele se ajoelhou - Vamos ficar juntos, começar do zero...  
  
- Sirius... - Anne começou, parecendo cansada.  
  
- Annie. - ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar, e segurou as mãos dela - Sempre houve algo entre nós. Primeiro, tivemos que esconder que estávamos juntos, depois tivemos que mentir para esconder nossos segredos... Vamos fazer do jeito certo, agora. Sem segredos, sem mentiras. O que você me diz?  
  
Sirius disse olhando fixamente para Anne, e somente então ela percebeu que ele estava certo. Sempre que havia escondido alguma coisa de Sirius, Anne pensou que estava protegendo o amor deles, mas estava criando barreiras entre eles.   
  
- Sirius, será que conseguiremos? Já tentamos tantas vezes... - antes que ela pudesse continuar, Sirius a interrompeu.  
  
- Você não pode desistir, Annie! Eu não...  
  
- Sirius...   
  
- ... vou deixar, depois de tudo o que passamos, nós...  
  
- Sirius. - Anne, se ajoelhando e olhando para o homem com ternura, falou suavemente - Eu não deixarei que nada fique entre nós dessa vez.  
  
Sirius sorriu, numa mistura de incredulidade e fascínio. Ele olhou para Anne. Ela olhava esperançosa para ele, mas havia um brilho de determinação que fez com que Sirius percebesse que ela faria o possível para os dois ficarem juntos, e sem duvidar das palavras de Anne, ele acariciou o rosto dela ternamente. Seus lábios tocaram os olhos, a face, até que alcançaram os lábios dela, e os dois se uniram em um beijo delicado, sem pensar no que aconteceria no futuro.   
  
Anne nunca foi corajosa. Ela sempre pensou em sua própria felicidade, mas por tudo o que Sirius havia passado, por tudo o que ele havia perdido por ela, Anne passaria o resto de sua vida tentando fazê-lo feliz, e lutaria com todas as suas forças para que ele nunca a perdesse.  
  
Sirius nunca pensou que seria tão feliz quanto era naquele momento. Nunca acreditou que precisaria de alguém como precisava de Anne, do seu apoio, da presença dela ao seu lado, o incentivando para seguir em frente. Ele sabia que ela havia errado, ele mesmo também, mas isso não importava mais. O que importava é que estavam juntos, para sempre, e agora recomeçariam com a certeza de que não haveria mais escuridão em suas vidas  
  
FIM  
  
A VEZ DA AUTORA  
  
Quando comecei a escrever essa história, nunca pensei que fosse me empolgar tanto com ela, mas cada vez que eu planejava a trama, os personagens e os relacionamentos, eu ficava mais envolvida pela história, e agora que está terminada, não posso dizer o quanto estou orgulhosa de ter escrito essa fic. Foi um prazer para mim elaborar os personagens, criar o enredo, mas o melhor foi saber que estava divertindo outras pessoas com algo que eu escrevia e me divertia. E a história cresceu tanto que se tornou uma trilogia. Exatamente, haverão duas outras fics, mas eu queria avisar a vocês de que não usarei nenhum spoiler de "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix". Embora eu já tenha lido o livro, eu tenho toda a história da fanfic planejada, portanto, se você é um leitor que não se importa em ler fanfics com uma história alternativa, convido você a ler "Em Meio à Esperança", segunda parte da trilogia, que logo estará aqui, e a terceira parte, "Em Meio ao Medo", que estará aqui assim que a segunda parte terminar.  
  
AGRADECIMENTOS  
  
Essa fic nunca teria começado sem o apoio da minha super amiga e incentivadora Harue. Obrigada por ter ouvido todas as minhas idéias (principalmente por ter concordado com elas!! ^_^), e ter suportado todos os surtos que eu tive enquanto escrevia. Carlinha, muito obrigada por betar minha fic. Você não sabe o quanto eu estou agradecida pelo seu trabalho e por suas opiniões sobre "Em Meio à Escuridão" (claro que a nossa parceria não termine aqui!). Eu também gostaria de agradecer a todos os que leram minha fic, tanto no fanfiction.net quanto no site Aliança 3 Vassouras, aos que me mandaram e-mails e resenhas/reviews, aos que recomendaram minha fic... Eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto os elogios de vocês me ajudaram e ajudam a continuar escrevendo.  
  
CRÉDITOS  
  
Capítulo 24: A música "I Only Have Eyes For You" é cantada pelo grupo "The Flamingos, e pode ser encontrada no CD "The Best Of The Flamingos". Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre ela, só peguei emprestada para o Sirius e Anne dançarem um pouco ^_^;  
  
Epílogo: A música "Where Angels Fear To Tread" é cantanda pelo Bryan Adams, e pode ser encontrada no CD "On A Day Like Today". Eu não tenho nenhum direito sobre essa música, só peguei emprestado porque todo casal tem que ter uma música... Eu não esperava colocar título no Epílogo, mas a Adara me mandou um e-mail dizendo que a música do Bryan Adams combinava com o Sirius e a Anne, e depois que ouvi a música, tive que concordar. Obrigada pela idéia!  
  
Algumas cenas e descrições foram inspiradas no livro "O Homem do Terno Marrom", da Agatha Christie. 


End file.
